


Resurgence

by MTCicero



Series: Resurgence [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 230,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTCicero/pseuds/MTCicero
Summary: Darkness is awakening once again. While an elusive peace still hangs over Hyrule, slowly the shadows darken. Link is but 15 years old when the calamity threatens the land. Gifted though he may be, he knows nothing of the danger, or the part he is to play in the unraveling of the struggle of Light against Dark. Mortal peril, adulthood, young romance, grittiness await!Long project!





	1. Prologue and Sunny Awakening

Prologue

 

It watched. It had watched the world for a long time. It surveyed all its countries. All its peoples. It was aware of every malicious thought, every silent curse, every evil intent. It savoured them, judging by them the world’s readiness.

Thousands of years It had been a mere shadow of a frown, a twitch of dissatisfaction on a man’s brow or a small shiver of cold.

Powerless.

Lifeless.

Beaten.

Beaten but not destroyed. It bided Its time. Time was all It had.

And while the memory of Its captors faded with the passing of eons, it gathered strength. Every act of malice, every raised fist, every drop of blood spilled on the earth… nourishment.

For so long It was deadened, Its consciousness shattered. Only the most primal urge to feed had been left. And it hungered. Eternal, insatiable hunger. For Power.

Its memories slowly returned, each century mending a fragment of Its self. This was not the first exile…

With the memories returned the fury, the ravaging hatred that had once made the world quake.

It burned. It burned with endless desire. Not long, now. Wards fade. Seals splinter. And most of all: People forget. All was as it should be. As it had always been. This was not the first exile… Not the first time it had been defeated. But each time It learned…

It burned. Burned with the impatience of the once powerful turned impotent. But it would wait. Wait for the world to be ripe once more. Wait for the perfect moment to set it aflame yet again and watch as its people clawed at each others throats to please It.

It burned. Burned with the lust for power. Already it could feel. It would not be long now. It would once again see Its fiercest adversary bleed. And if It failed once more it mattered not. It could not be destroyed. It would return. And, It thought, I only need to succeed once.

Even in Its half conscious state, it felt a grim satisfaction.

It smiled. And the world trembled.

* * *

 

Sunny Awakening

 

The clouds parted and sunrays blinded him even through his closed eyes. The gusty wind rustled the leaves of the apple trees and blew a few strands of his hair on his face. Cicadas rattled endlessly in the summer heat. He heard the muffled bustle of the kitchen from underneath the flat roof he was lying on. The smell of grass and tree was more and more replaced by the smell of freshly baked bread. He heard one of the children squeak excitedly over something or other. He heard the familiar cracking of the old wooden house as the sun warmed it. He opened his eyes a little. Deep blue eyes looked upon row after row of old, gnarled apple trees, gently wafting in the wind. A sheep was nibbling on grass a little way off, apparently separated from its flock.

Goddesses above it’s boring!

The fifteenth summer of the _same_. The same daily routines, the same people, the same complete and utter absence of anything exciting. It was stifling.

Today was especially bad. He had absolutely nothing to do. His father had left for town hall to pretend at being important and so the smithy was cold.

…That had been needlessly mean, he scolded himself. His father was a good man. And, probably, the only person that put their village of Ord on the map. If not for his steel, not even the neighbour village would know where Ord was. But as it was today, not even learning the trade provided distraction.

He looked at the nearest tree’s shadow. About one in the afternoon. His stomach grumbled reflexively. He grimaced. Not even eating was an option. His mother would cook properly for the evening when his father came back. Until then it was every man for himself.

Alright, enough moping!

He hated these moods he was having. Waste of the energy that he so enthusiastically fed his body. Not a day had went by for the last month where his dear mother hadn’t commented that he ate too much. “Din’s fire! You’re eating more than your father! What do you do with all the food that’s vanishing inside of you? You’ll eat us poor!”, she would say before giving him another helping before he could even ask.

Speaking of his mother and food…

He lazily got up and stretched his body, yawning. At least he tried to. Halfway into a good stretch a few muscles complained. Only those in his hands, arms, shoulders, neck, back and legs. He exhaled through gritted teeth. How was this supposed to be “healthy”???

He finished his stretch, very gently, feeling like an old man. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face with his fingers and scratched his chin. Long way or short way?

Unnecessary question! He took a brief running start over the roof, jumped the 2 meters towards the closest tree, the one with the perfectly grown horizontal branch, grabbed it with both hands, swung once until his momentum stopped, turned like a cat in mid air, re-grabbed the branch, now from the other direction, swung back, let go, landed on the rim of one of the empty cider barrels, hopped off immediately and landed perfectly on the ground. He looked back up towards the roof and the tree and nodded to himself. A job well done!

His muscles recovered from their initial shock and complained even more loudly. He winced. “Can’t please everyone…”

He heard a metallic clank behind him. He tried to hop out of the way but it was too late. A bucket full of water splashed all over his back.

“What by Din’s hellfire were you doing on the roof again? And then scare me half to death with your racket! I thought you had fallen off, you crazy monkey!”

Despite his sobering cold shower he had to grin like an idiot. He had just run on a shingle roof with his mother in the room below. His mother, who had a very firm opinion on monkeying around on roofs or trees. He turned around, still grinning sheepishly.

“Don’t grin like a dolt. I said DON’T! Gods you drive me nuts when you are bored. Sir Russel should put you through the wringer even harder, drive that energy out of you.”

She stood, her hands on her hips, slowly shaking her head. Meera was the very figure of a matron. Not tall but firm in figure and mind, no-nonsense about everything and doting to a fault. By now he was half a head taller than her, but her genuine wrath was still the single most dangerous thing he could imagine.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” The voice of a young man, not that deep, but spirited.

The apology seemed to take most of the fire our of Meera’s eyes. She relaxed just a bit.

“Why are you even here? Go into town, meet your friends! Go! I can’t have you around when all you do is drive me up the walls!”

The “town” would be just as boring. And his friends would be busy, he knew. But there was little point in trying to argue with her right now so he nodded.

“May I grab a bite to eat?”

“Bread and milk. Don’t even try to get me to make you something.”

He didn’t have to. His mother’s fresh bread was a treat in itself. He stormed past her, ripped a loaf in two and bolted out again.

“Grab the whole loaf, why don’t you!” she growled when he passed her.

“Sure!” he chirped, turning on a dime and strutting back to the kitchen.

He could almost feel the diamond-hard eyes boring into the back of his skull.

“If I see only more of your dirty fingerprints on my fresh bread, I’m going to put you in the oven and bake you alive.”

“Hmm. Would I turn out sweet or savoury, I wonder…” he mumbled with an exaggerated thinking pose. Then he flashed his most lovely grin at her. “Definitely sweet, I think!”

“Pff, yeah, like rot.”

He finally made his way towards the gate of their property.

“Link!” he heard his mother yell. He turned around, mid bite.

“If you see your father, tell him to come home before sundown if he wants his dinner warm!”

“Wiww do!” He shouted back via the medium of bread.

* * *

 

Link followed the dry, dusty road into the village centre. He wasn’t sure what he’d do when he got there. His two closest friends, Marten and Ricco were most likely busy with their apprenticeships. Marten was the bowyer’s son. Link loved the simple but efficient yew bow he had gotten for his last birthday, but he barely ever used it. Since all three of them were busy with learning a trade now, they rarely had time to spend together. Much to the village’s relief, Link added with a little smile. Bow practice was boring when you’re alone. You had to have someone there to show off when you’d hit a particularly hard target. Where were the days where hardly an hour could pass without seeing one of them? Now he was lucky when he could hang out with them once a week. And on the rare opportunities when they all had time, there was sword practice… He winced and shook his head, trying to shake that thought out of his skull.

10 minutes later he arrived in Ord’s main plaza, if you could call it that. In a village of exactly 82 people the “main plaza” was a round cobbled space with 15 metre diameter and a large well in the middle, which was overshadowed by an impressive mulberry tree. As always, it was busy. The north road had a lot of traffic and Ord was only a stone’s throw to its side, so each day brought quite a few travellers. He looked around at today’s assortment. Hylians mostly, of course, but a travelling group of Gerudo had also found their way here. They were bartering aggressively, as was their way. But old Vemma, the village’s potter, was too set in her ways to even consider lowering her price. A few words of the group’s heavily accented speech reached Link’s ears. He had always liked the sound of their language. Hard and melodic, evoking the picture of a warlike, yet highly cultured people.

Link also liked the way their women dressed… with not much…

“Link!” he heard a familiar voice. To his delight he saw Ricco sitting at a table of the tavern, waving him over. He weaved through the closely standing tables towards his friend.

“So busy ogling these Gerudo ladies that you hardly even noticed me. Pretty sight, I’ll give you that.”

Link felt himself blush just a tiny bit. He couldn’t even deny it.

“What are you doing here, lazing about?” he said as greeting.

“Oh, I am very busy, technically. I was sent as front man to coax customers into the tavern. But, having done a superb job already, alas, we’ve run out of tables.”

“Superb job, my cheeks. Shouldn’t you help with serving then?”

“New serving girl… dad wants to see how she handles the floor herself, with me only stepping in if it gets critical. So far she’s a gift from the goddesses. Putting me out of work though.” He finished with a theatre worthy sigh.

“My heart goes out to you. I know how hard you usually work, your back bent under dishes, hastening from table to table like lightning… maybe with the new serving girl people will finally stop starving at your tables…”

“That coming from someone who struggles at making a straight nail. Maybe you should look into the corkscrew business?”

They both grinned at each other. Ricco got up to get two lemon waters. They clinked their cups and were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the company.

“Shame we don’t see each other more often…” Ricco offered.

Link was relieved to hear his friend state what had bothered him all spring.

“Hmm.” He agreed. “It really is. This whole year so far has been so _unbelievably_ boring.”

Ricco gave him a look. “What are you talking about? You, old Russel’s chosen apprentice, the champion of Ord, the finest swordsman in…” he got louder and louder with each word until Link shushed him.

“Alright, alright.” Link hissed under his breath, signalling his opposite to keep it down. He glanced around briefly to make sure that nobody had reacted to Ricco’s outburst. “I get what you’re saying, you dolt, but this whole tournament business isn’t exactly what I wanted. Swordfighting? Sure. But being carted off to embarrass myself in front of all of Hyrule city? That’s not really one of my priorities in life.” He grumbled with a frown. “And special training with Sir Russel might sound exciting, but it really is just a chore. He’s drilling me as if I was in the royal guard!”

“Bla bla, quit complaining! You still have more excitement than Marten or me, so you don’t get to moan about that. And by the way, travelling to Hyrule city sounds great. The people, the impressions, the girls… I’d take a few bruises and sore muscles for that.”

Link knew that Ricco was right, in theory. He’d like to see the capital again. He’d been there with his father when he’d been seven or eight. He also knew he should be honoured to be chosen to compete in the junior tourney of swordmastery. But he lacked motivation. He had never cared that much about winning and even if he did, it was just the junior tourney. Nobody would remember him anyway. The attention of the recruiters of the royal guard would probably be his biggest recognition. There was no material prize attached to winning, not that he would have cared much about that either.  He had enjoyed the prospect of receiving additional training but he once again found that he hated training alone. And Sir Russel certainly wasn’t great company in any situation. Another problem was that, of course, most of the other combatants would be some noble sons (or, rarely, daughters), that had probably been trained since they could walk. They also didn’t have any work or chores, the pampered brats, so they could focus exclusively on mastering the blade. Also, these wretches most likely thought they needed to keep the honour of their family by winning, or some such nonsense. He, Link, on the other hand was a bumpkin from Ord. Nobody expected him to win. The only reason he was chosen to participate was to please the rural population of Hyrule. A few other yokels from different villages or towns would be there, but what chance did they stand, really? Bah! What was the point?!

“What’s up with you the last few weeks, anyway? The few chances we get to hang out you mope around as if you had the worst lot in the entire world. And every time someone mentions the tourney, you make a face as if you’d just been beaten already! You know we’re all supporting you, right?” Ricco grumbled with a quizzical smile.

“I know that, Ric. But that doesn’t really make it any easier, you know?” Link sighed.

“So are you just that nervous then? That doesn’t seem like you…”

“I… guess I am. But not for the right reasons, if that makes any sense. I feel like its just a pointless event, yet I still want to show what I can do. I don’t think I have any chance to win, yet I don’t want to let all of you down. I tell myself its just a bit of sport, yet I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the whole capital. It’s driving me mad!” Link finished, his head in his hands.

“Whoa, wouldn’t have thought that it bothers you that much…” Ricco said, not unkindly. “But it seems to me that all these dilemmas would be solved if you trained like a beast and just got better than all the others. The three of us have been fencing since we were old enough to hold a stick. I know you and I think you can do it!” He said, boxing Link on the shoulder.

Link knew that was high praise from his friend, who would have loved to compete himself. If only to get sweet with one of Hyrule city’s girls afterwards. So he straightened up and made a brave face.

“Thanks, brother. I’m not convinced, but I promise I at least won’t whine about it any longer.”

“That would be a good start. Damn, the kind way worked for once. I was ready to drag you to the back of the Dinnery and smack some sense into ya!”

Link winced, but not because of the threat. Dinnery! Who ever had thought of the name “Ord Dinnery” for the tavern should have been smacked! Link had always hated that pun. But he seemed to be alone on that front…

Aloud he said: “Fine, fine, you won.” And he made a grimace of a hyper-exaggerated grin. “Better?”

“Much! But with your face everything would be better.”

“Is the offer of a back-alley brawl still standing? I think your face could stand a little reorganizing.”

It was a relatively hollow threat. Link might be superior with a blade, but Ricco, a head taller and about twice as broad, had a considerable weight advantage and knew how to use it. Brawling against him had very rarely worked in Link’s favour.

“Nah. Old Russel would have my hide if I broke his favourite toy.” He smirked evilly.

Link shuddered. He dreaded today’s lesson from Ord’s resident knight. At almost 60 the old bastard had stamina like a beast and enough skill with the sword to beat Link from one end of the square to the other. And he hadn’t practiced yesterday, disobeying his instructions.

“None of that face!” Ricco warned.

“Alright already! But you could stop bringing it up, you know.”

“Take all of my fun, why don’t you.” Ricco smirked.

“Gladly. Why don’t you join me in the square today, serve as my personal assistant. You could be my training dummy. You move so slowly anyway, no-one would notice you aren’t made of wood. I’d even let you serve me lemon water, so you could even feel like you’re doing your job!” Link suggested nastily.

“Yeah I’m slow, there’s a new one!” Ricco replied, ignoring the jab about him being a server. “Come on, let’s stop fighting. You’ll be running for your life long enough as it is today, right?”

Link gave a conciliatory nod. They bumped their cups again and drank.

“Say, can I scrounge a bit of food before the “lesson”? Since father is out till the evening, mother won’t cook dinner.”

Ricco sighed dramatically. “A bit of food” in the lexicon of Link usually meant half their larder. “Let me see what I can find. How can you eat so much and look like a skeleton? Bloody mystery!”

“It must be the grace of the goddesses for all my good deeds.” Link canted.

Ricco replied by making a fart noise with his mouth and lumbered towards the kitchen.

Now sitting alone, Link tried to recall their conversation. It was rare for them to have such a serious talk, so it meant something. _“You know we’re all supporting you, right?”_

…He had to find motivation. It was a chance to prove to the city folk that the country was worth their attention. He would show them. He would like it!


	2. Bitter Work

Bitter Work

 

He hated it.

“Up!” a gruff voice barked.

Link scrambled up. He could already feel his chest bruise up where Sir Russel’s last blow had landed.

“You are slow! You are a quarter my age and stand there like an old woman. MOVE YOUR LEGS, BOY!” and the old bear launched into another flurry of quick jabs with his dulled blade.

Link managed to parry them all but was constantly driven back.

“Don’t just backpedal! Sidestep, shorten the distance, DON’T BE PREDICTABLE!” he roared and performed an underhanded swing that dodged Link’s sword and hit him neatly in his right armpit, precisely where it hurt most. Link gritted his teeth, made two quick jabs at the old man’s face and followed it up with a powerful vertical slash. The jabs were swatted away and the slash was redirected almost uninterestedly by Sir Russel, who sidestepped and raised his blade to Link’s now exposed throat.

Link could only frown at yet another humiliating defeat.

“Yes, I’d frown too. You are slow, you are predictable, you STILL do these heavy attacks without using their momentum for a follow-up attack, your legwork is lazy, your jabs are weak and you parry like a block of wood parries an axe.” Sir Russel lectured, barely out of breath. Link meanwhile was panting heavily.

Russel shook his head. “And you are out of shape. Nothing but lazing around! It’s _unhealthy_!”

Link had to fight with himself not to roll his eyes. He’d grown to hate that word.

“I have it on good authority that Gors of House Gorridan runs 10 kilometres a day before each training. Healthy, that! You will do the same from now on. Every. Day. Boy. And I know you have trained fuck all on your own. Do you think me a fool?”

Link looked up, surprised. He had never heard Sir Russel swear like this before. He must be quite angry to lose his composure like that. He had the decency to feel bad. The old man was using a lot of his free time to train him. He did it as a favour to his father. But he…

“I apologize, Sir. I will train more seriously from now on.” Link promised, uncertainly.

“Hmph. Not the first time I have heard that from you, boy.” He grumbled, his expression most sour. But it did seem to take some of the anger out of him.

“Listen, lad! These sessions here are only the tip of the iceberg. You need to practice as I have instructed to strengthen your body and make it quicker. If you don’t, these hours with me will only continue to be painful for both of us. Raw talent won’t save you. Battlefury won’t save you. Grinding your body until it is dangerous even without a weapon will. Exercising your mind until you not only react but know the course of the battle before it has even begun will. Do you think you can defeat a bunch of Bokoblins by just reacting to their fierce attacks? You need to be able to weave through a horde of enemies, knowing their actions so far in advance that you need only perform as if you were guided by a higher power. You have no time to REACT.” He bellowed, lunging at Link and jabbing him right in the stomach before he could even raise his sword. Link toppled over. It hadn’t been a particularly hard strike, but impacting enough to get the message across.

“But before we can even begin working on your mind you need to steel your body, boy. I’m not even _half_ as fast as you could be. With your youth and your build you should be dancing around me like a leaf in a storm. LAZY!”

The old bear turned around, shaking his head. He stomped towards the small table where he had prepared to cups of water. He took both and handed one to Link who was just about able to breath again. He took the cup, momentarily surprised by the kind gesture.

“Drink. I’m not done with you for today. Your lack of training will not excuse you from my lessons, even if it turns out to be pointless. And painful for me to watch you flail your steel about like a mad baboon.”

“Believe me, Sir, it is painful for me too.” It was a lame comeback, Link knew.

“Yes? Good. Maybe a few bruises will get your obstinate head to understand, when words or honour failed. Understand that the gruelling part of your instruction is the necessary foundation to everything other skill. Do you think your father would be the master blacksmith he is today if he hadn’t first honed his body and mind, one simple nail or horseshoe at a time? You know what the really frustrating part is though?” Sir Russel turned to gaze towards the distant mountains, glowing orange in the evening sun. “I was a hopelessly untalented wretch. Flabby, weak, slow to learn anything. I got my skill through years of endless, hopeless grinding. I trained when the other lads went to bed or into town to drink and wench. Oh how they mocked me. I would challenge them again and again, just to learn how to fight. And every time I was knocked on my arse, I had learned to move a little quicker, to anticipate a little better. Oh how they laughed whenever they had knocked me to the floor. Right up until I started catching up. And suddenly none of them could beat me. I had negated my lack of talent with hard work.”

He looked lost in thought, with a tiny satisfied smile on his lips. Then he looked back at Link and his usual sour expression returned.

“And here’s you. More talent than sense, but it’s wasted because you refuse to do anything with it. You would need but a fraction of my effort to become good with a sword. You are spoilt!”

Link stared at the old man, wide eyed. To his knowledge Sir Russel never spoke of himself, least of all in such a verbose manner. For the grizzled warrior to speak so openly was unthinkable. And hearing it, hearing the meaning behind his words hit Link right in the gut.

“Do you think you can pull yourself together and _work_ for it? Use this talent of yours learn to become not good, but great?” Sir Russel asked with a stern expression.

“I… don’t know.” Link admitted, his gaze lowered.

“… I see. I don’t know what is keeping you. I still think you are spoilt. But I guess the needed resolve is not given to everyone. Will you at least try? Give it a serious attempt instead of sticking your head in the sand?” The old knight looked dejected.

The remark about him being spoilt stung, but Link doubted it would pull him out of his lethargy. He had never wanted to participate in the tourney. It was his father’s insistence and the prospect of training with a knight that had made him consent. Now it was only the fear of his father’s disappointment that made him keep at it… half heatedly. He attempted to look sincere and uttered “… I will try.”  

The old warrior nodded grimly. “Then raise your steel and come at me.”

 

An hour later Link trudged back home. If the steel they used had been sharp he would have been cut to ribbons. He vowed to himself that he would actually train the remaining 8 weeks, but even to his inner ear, he lacked conviction.

Once he reached his front door he sighed and banished his no doubt pitiful expression from his face. He found his family already at the table: Mother, Father and his two siblings, 9 year old Ria and 7 year old André, named after his father.

His mother smiled warmly at him. “Ah, dear, perfect timing! Wash your hands and sit down. We’re ready to eat.” Wordlessly he did as she asked.

“Is everything alright, dear?”

“Sure.”

She looked at him with a very doubtful expression but chose not to pry any further.

While they were eating his father talked about his day at the town hall. How his haggling for raw iron had gone, what news from the capital and the surrounding countries he had heard, nothing of great interest to Link.

Then however he spoke up. “By the way. Apparently the rumour we heard about the princess stopping in Ord on their way back from Kirria was actually true. An outrider of her retinue arrived today, bringing confirmation. She’ll arrive the day after tomorrow.”

Link listened up at that. A whole royal procession of knights did sound interesting. Possibly just the right thing to take his mind off that stupid tourney.

“I heard princess Zelda is a true beauty like her mother.” Meera said conspiratorially, smirking at Link. Of course she had misinterpreted his perking up… He wasn’t interested in royalty. They’d probably be lucky if they even got a glimpse of her, with her guards swarming all around her. He was more interested in the life of a soldier, their capabilities, their _stories_.

“We’ll get to see the princess?” Ria asked with glittering eyes.

“Will there be a feast?” André Jr. wanted to know. There’s a kid who had his priorities straight, Link thought.

“The princess will be weary from her months of travelling. Seems like she just wants to spend the night, then be off in the morning again.” Replied his father.

“How old is Princess Zelda?” asked Ria.

“Fifteen? Possibly sixteen.” Meera answered

Great, Link thought. A pubescent princess and his entire village at her beck and call… What fun.

“Anyway, how was sword practice, son?” The dreaded question…

Link wouldn’t shame his father by lying. “Not great, to be honest.”

“How so?”

“I… don’t think I am good enough.” That was at least half true.

“Ah. So you think it would be best to not even train?” His father asked plainly.

Bullseye. Link wondered if he was truly that easy to read.

“I…”

“You are not a child, Link.” His father interrupted. “I trust that you find the problem and solve it. If I can help you, I will. But I have a feeling that it has more to do with motivation than actual skill. Part of growing up is to motivate yourself. Sir Russel has high hopes for you. And so do I. So I expect you to do the best you can. Not the best you want.”

“… yes sir.” Link mumbled.

With that the matter was settled for André. He knew he expected a lot. He also knew his boy. He would do well.

Link wasn’t so sure. But he would pull through until the princess’ entourage came to take his mind of things.

 


	3. Dark Encounters

 

Sir Russel had delivered on his threat. Link was to run for 10 kilometres each day before the training session. And it wasn’t to be a leisurely jog either. To meet the old slave driver’s target time he had to damn near sprint. Combined with the summer heat he was quickly drenched in sweat. To make matters worse, as one round around the village was only about 1 kilometre, he passed the same people at work several times. He felt like they all watched him, judging and he felt like an idiot. While he normally liked exerting himself, this seemed so mindless. If he had any breath left he would have cursed the entire time. The only section of his round where he pulled himself together and feigned nonchalance was when he passed the laundry pool where the village girls were. He didn’t know whether to be amused by their giggles about his sweat drenched exterior or worried.

* * *

 

“Jab and backstep! Jab and backstep! Quicker, boy!“

Sir Russel hadn’t even given him a second to catch his breath. Link was gasping for air, he could barely hold his steel for all the sweat on his palm and his knees still felt wobbly from yesterday. But, to his surprise he felt rather exhilarated. He gave it his all, even though he had no idea where his all currently came from.

“Yes! Quicker! Now jab, sidestep strike! FEET!” his tormentor bellowed while sweeping Link’s forward foot with his steel, quick as lightning. Link barely kept his balance but was immediately struck in the torso to destabilize him completely.

His ribs screamed and he wasn’t at all sure that they were still in one piece.

“Sidestepping an attack doesn’t mean you can forgo your guard, high or low. That is the beauty of this combat! To switch smoothly from offence to defence. That’s why you…”

“…don’t have a shield during the tourney, yes.” Link finished the sentence, having heard it only, oh, a thousand times maybe?

“Quite. At least something is getting through to you. Up!”

Link struggled upright, taking a deep breath. He didn’t know what it was today, but he felt better about this. He would train, he would do his best, and to hell with everything else!

“Good! Again!” the knight barked and got back into his fighting stance.

They circled each other a few seconds, locked into each other’s gaze. Sir Russel would intentionally neglect his guard on some area of his body and Link had to notice and react. Jab, Sir Russel would counter, sidestep, strike and NOT neglect his own guard, damn it!

A late step on the old man’s part, exposing his right and Link jabbed. The aging knight swatted his sword away and smoothly turned his sword’s movement into a short overhead swing. Link dodged to his left and attempted a backhanded slash under his opponent’s guard. The old man jumped closer, holding his blade so its grip blocked Link’s sword hand, stopping his momentum painfully, and its tip rested at Link’s cheek. “Defence and offence, boy. But you did better. Again!”

It continued. He looked forward to tomorrow’s activities. If he got to see any of them, he thought a little contritely. Between working the forge, practicing, running and tomorrow’s session, he’d hardly have time for anything. The image of him jogging through the princess’ procession, sweaty and nearly dying, just passing her carriage and shouting a brief “Good day!” at the confused royal flashed in his mind. He had to stifle a laugh. The brief distraction awarded him a hearty swing on the arm.

“Wake up boy! How much do I have to lower my guard before you notice it?”

“Sorry. Thinking about princesses.” He couldn’t stop himself from saying as he rubbed his arm.

“You want her to think about you? Then win the bloody tournament!” the old man snarled.

Another giggle needed to be suppressed. Him winning the heart of the fair princess as he fought valiantly and ultimately triumphed in the junior tourney of swordmastery. Why not hand her a rose as he strutted around like a Rito during mating season? Or sing a ballad while playing on a lyre while he’s at it?

“Get. Your head. Into the fight. Boy. Or screw it off and we’ll see if you fight better without it!” his instructor growled.

Link regained his focus and narrowly dodged a high swing. He immediately jabbed, sidestepped the riposte and ran right into an immediate second attack aiming for his temple. For a moment he could only see stars flashing in front of his eyes.

He felt hands like bear paws grab him for stability.

As his vision returned he looked into Sir Russels steel blue eyes. He actually looked rather shocked. “Damn it, boy! Where was your guard? You can’t let me hit you like that!”

Link had to stifle a grin. The old boy had briefly lost control and had been frightened for his student. The blow shouldn’t have been this hard. But Link had a hard head, if nothing else.

The knight had conquered his initial shock. “I wanted to show you that you _always_ sidestep to the left. What did I tell you about being predictable? You have a considerable advantage being left handed, true. Most people aren’t used to fighting a left handed swordsman. But you can’t over-rely on it. You tend to always move to the left. Mix it up or any decent opponent will make you bleed for it.”

“Are you alright?” he asked gruffly.

“Sure!”

“Then battle stance! And again!

* * *

 

Link wanted nothing more than to sink into his bed and be done with today. But tonight Marten, Ricco and he would finally meet again so he couldn’t rest yet. Once he had washed the sweat and grime of today’s session off of his body, he scuffled towards the (ugh…) Ord Dinnery where they were to meet.

The exhilarating feeling he had had was somewhat subdued due to his body aching everywhere. There was agony in spots he didn’t even know could hurt. He knew his two friends would want to do something strenuous, either fencing or archery. Lovely, he thought grumpily. More punishment for my poor muscles…

Link entered the village square and, unsurprisingly, found both of his buddies already waiting. As usual, he had to suppress a giggle, seeing the two of them next to each other. Ricco, big and broad, mostly due to muscle mass rather than fat, stood there unshakably like a young Goron. To his side Marten, short and scrawny, twitching continuously as if he had a yellow Chuchu in his pants. Stoic stability versus nervous mobility. And Link right in the middle.

“Brothers!” Link exclaimed dramatically.

He could see Marten roll his eyes in anticipation of what would come next.

Ricco grinned toothily, took a deep breath and shouted “Brother! Blood of my fathers! Companion and aide in these trying times! What ails thee?”

“Oh just about everything, thank you!” Link replied with a grin of his own. “Oh, wait! I mean: My brother! Agony! Agony from the fire on my skin to the ache in my heart. I am undone, my…”

“Goddess, will you two stop?!” Marten interrupted, unable to hide his own smile. “I am already regretting meeting you”

“Alas, brother! Methinks our little one’s mood sours at our innocuous jest!” Ricco shouted in mock indignation.

“Even the milk sours with your attempts at high prose.” Marten grumbled. Then laughed and extended his hand. They gripped each other’s forearm in greeting.

“How’s training with the old bear going?” Marten asked.

Link should have expected the question, but it still rasped at his nerves. “He’s relentless. He’ll have ground me into dust weeks before the actual tourney.”

“Ah well. You’ll pull through. It has been a long time since I could beat you with a sword. Think about how good you’ll be when he’s done with you!” Marten supported his friend.

Link grumbled in return.

“Come on, boys, let’s have a drink before we go.” Ricco proposed.

“Where are we going anyway?” Link asked.

“Bow practice. It’s been too long for you two. Do you even know how to hold a bow still?” Marten asked, earning a friendly tap from Ricco, which almost sent him flying.

“Some of us are working, you know?”

They sat down at one of the Dinnery’s tables. The sun was setting. Most of Ord’s visitors had either moved on or were resting at the inn, so only a few tables were occupied.

“So, do you want a beer or something stronger?” Ricco asked, deadpan.

“Stronger.” Link hissed through gritted teeth as his bruised buttocks hit the hard wood of the seats.

“Lemon water it is!” Ricco agreed.

A few seconds later they all had their drink.

“Have you heard about the royal retinue that’s supposed to come tomorrow?” Link asked.

“Sure! Wouldn’t want to miss the princess, would we?” Ricco answered with an innocent smile.

“Yet another one of your legendary conquests, Ric?” Marten scoffed.

“Who knows? Think about it! She has only 4 more days of travel until she’s home. Why would she stop here? There can be only one reason. She must have seen me in her dreams and is longing for my strong arms.” Ricco purred.

Link snorted into his drink. Marten nearly choked with laughter.

“Forget about the princess, you letch. Knights, soldiers, guards, even servants! All with stories about the world! Just a tiny look away from this village, for once.”

“Sure there’s that. And the princess’ ladies-in-waiting…” Marten raised his eyebrows conspiratorially.

Link sighed. “Sure. If there’s time…”

“Come, brothers! Let’s discuss this on the way. We should use the remaining daylight.”

 

A few minutes later they were armed with their bows and were jogging towards their private archery range, which was little more than a clearing in the North Ord Wood. Daylight was almost gone now but that didn’t really bother the three boys. Less light meant more relying on other senses.

“Right! I’ll start. I’m aiming for that tree stump between the two beech trees.” Marten said.

Link estimated the distance at about 50 metres. Not a bad start for the evening. Clearly, Marten wanted to show off a little.

The scrawny lad nocked an arrow and drew. Link was always fascinated at that process. The usually so twitchy boy was suddenly pure focus.

He let loose. The arrow flew a beautiful arc and thudded perfectly into the wooden target. Marten gave them a smug look.

“Pft. That’s all you got?” Ricco scoffed. He drew, loosed and turned away as if a perfect hit was a matter of course. The arrow had other plans though. It overshot and hit the tree behind the stump.

“Please tell me the arrow actually hit.” Ricco said. “That ‘ _thock’_ didn’t sound right.”

“Way off, big guy. You killed the innocent man behind your target!” Link grinned.

“Well, of course I did! Mart already took the easy one in the front. No use shooting the same Moblin twice, is there?” Ricco countered, always sharp-tongued.

“Yeah yeah. Let a grown up do the shooting.” Link shouldered him aside.

“Oho _ho_! Now you better split Marten’s arrow, grown up, or this child here will ram you into the ground.”

Link focused on the target. He hadn’t held a bow in weeks, but he didn’t mind. He just hoped his arms wouldn’t tremble when drew the string. He took a deep breath and drew. He loved that moment of maximum concentration. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. Only for an instant, but long enough to take aim.

Only him and the target.

But as he had feared, his right arm started trembling. He quickly loosed the arrow before his concentration faded. The arrow flew nicely, but he could soon see that it would miss its mark. It thudded into the wood a few inches to the right of Marten’s arrow. Of course his mark had been his friend’s projectile but he wasn’t about to admit that now that he’d missed.

“Not too shabby. Still…” and Ricco grabbed Link put him in a headlock and rasped over his blonde head with his knuckles. He released him a few satisfying squeaks of pain later.

Marten was already preparing his next shot. “How about this?”

He aimed very high, almost vertically. His arrow flew an enormous ark and drilled deep into the very top of the stump.

“Already your best trick, Mart?”

“I have a few more.”

Ricco tried next. They would probably never see that arrow again. Link was just glad it hadn’t landed in his brains.

Link wasn’t great at these shots. Direct shots he could shoot a fly from a Bokoblin’s head without it noticing, but these high ones?

He got into position.

“Remember: picture the flight path in your mind first.” Marten encouraged.

Link blew a strand of hair out of his face and drew. He fired a little prematurely, so not to evoke the tremble again. The arrow missed the stump, but not by much. Only about 30 centimetres, he reckoned.

“Surprising.” He said aloud.

The three archers continued trying different exercised, occasionally pausing to collect their arrows. They briefly looked for the missing one, but soon gave up.

When they returned to the clearing it was almost completely dark. They continued practicing for another hour anyway. Link had excellent night vision, so his arrows were still grouped very tightly on the stump even when they increased the distance.

When they had shot all their arrows for the fourth time they decided to stop. Link and Mart waited for Ric to finish retrieving his arrows (he did have a bigger spray).

“Will you have time to watch tomorrow’s procession?” Link asked.

“Hardly. I’m behind on my arrows as it is. As far as I heard the Princess just wants to rest anyway. So I doubt we’d get to see a lot of action. Apparently the mayor has nothing planned apart from an official reception.” Marten divulged.

“Hmm. Shame. Don’t really know what I expect. At least some sort of festivity, I guess.” Link pondered.

“I wonder what she looks like…” Marten mused.

“Princess Zelda? She might be the most stunning creature to ever grace the earth. So what? What difference does it make?”

“Nightly activities.”

“Nightly ac… come on, man!” Link for some reason felt a little offended.

“Oh now you care! I knew all that disinterest was insincere. Think she might notice you?” Mart teased.

“Sure! And the ringing of the wedding bells soon after!” Link made a bored face.

“Damn, thinking long term already, eh? Looks like Ricco’s not the only one with plans for conquest. Ricco! You might have competition!”

They didn’t hear any answer.

“Ric?” Link called.

He looked into the forest. Thanks to his good eyes, he spotted his friend 10 metres away, crouching and signalling with his hand to come over. Link wordlessly told Marten to follow. They both had an arrow at the ready, just in case.

When they had crept up to Ricco he signed them to lay low.

“What did you see?” Link whispered.

“Not sure. Movement. Glowing eyes, maybe. Heard the clank of metal.”

A cold shiver ran down Link’s back. Not good. He had never seen any dangerous beasts in his life. They simply didn’t come into the heartlands of Hyrule. But Ric wasn’t someone prone to overreaction.

He wanted to investigate, but knew that to be a dumb idea. “Move back. Mart lead the way, Ric check our sides, I’ll watch the rear.” He commanded.

The two others immediately did what they were told and they slowly snuck back towards the clearing. Once or twice Link thought he saw a tiny bit of movement in the underbrush, but that could have just been harmless critters. They were almost out on the glade when Ricco breathed “Stop.”

He stared to Link’s left, holding his breath.

They all saw a short, large headed creature with white horns and huge teeth almost glowing in the dark. Its radiant, yellow eyes darted around, apparently looking for something. A Bokoblin! About 10 metres away! They could only see one, but that was the problem. As far as they all knew, these creatures rarely moved alone.

Suddenly its gaze fixed on them. It grunted loudly and made a quick step in their direction.

Ricco breathed in sharply, Marten just stared.

Link stood up fully and drew his bow and aimed right at the creature’s face. It stopped immediately, growling softly. Link set his jaw. He would shoot if the thing made a single suspicious twitch. Link saw it was armed with a club with crude nails sticking out of it. He fired. The arrow knocked the club cleanly out of the monster’s hand. It gave a brief screech. Link, without missing a beat had re-drawn his bow. The next arrow would not be so benign.

The Bokoblin seemed to get the message and slowly retreated back into the forest. Slowly the glowing yellow dots became smaller. It seemed to take an eternity but when the thing was about thirty metres away, it turned and bolted. Link must have stood there, arrow at the ready, for at least 3 minutes. Now his tremble returned with a vengeance. He lowered his weapon and hissed a quick “Move!”

Almost stumbling over each other they hastened away. Everyone expected a sudden unnatural screech and an attack. But nothing came.

When they had finally reached Link’s home, they stopped and breathed.

“A… fucking… Bokoblin?” Ricco wheezed.

“What is it doing… _here_? In the heartlands?” Marten gasped.

Link had no answer. He too was breathing heavily, but he was more preoccupied with the strange calm that had flooded him at the sight of the creature.

“No idea. But it was alone at least.” He answered finally.

“How’d you know that?” Ricco questioned.

“We’re still alive for one thing. And we didn’t hear anything when we legged it. If any more had been in earshot, it would have screamed.” He replied.

“A scout?” Marten asked as if Link had all the answers.

“Could be. But I’ve never heard of a single Bokoblin in these parts, let alone a whole group. I think it was alone. And even if it wasn’t, I don’t think it’s particularly interested in us. We’ve heard of no attacks along the north road right? Why would they spare hundreds of miles of busy road and the occasional village to attack here?”

They thought about that.

Finally Marten asked “Why didn’t you kill it?” There was no real reproach in his voice, more bafflement.

Link had thought about that the whole way back. “I… don’t know. I just felt it was no real threat, I guess. Maybe I should have anyhow. I don’t know.”

 

He lay awake most of the night, still wondering if he had made a mistake.

 


	4. Royal Arrival

Link’s father roused him early. He wanted to get as much work done as possible before today’s arrival. He noticed that his son seemed more tired than usual, but paid it no mind. Spending the whole night with his friends didn’t excuse him from work.

The boy awoke to a whole new world of aching. For a brief drowsy moment he wondered what he’d done to deserve that but then remembered his nightly excursions. Minutes of holding a bow taut bow and then a sprint back through the forest… “Yeah... that!” thought Link as he tried to get his spiteful limbs to move.

From André’s open smithy Link had a pretty good view over the north road, so he periodically checked for any sign of a royal entourage. He was currently busy grinding arrowheads to form for which he was thankful, because it meant relatively little movement apart from propelling the whetstone. As a village smith his father mostly forged nails, horseshoes and arrowheads for the hunters. High quality swords and armour were not in high demand. Right now he was however he was working on a piece. It was still in its very early stages of hammering the steel to length, but the steel was of the best quality. Link didn’t know who had commissioned it, probably some rich traveller when André had been at the village centre.

Between grinding, manning the bellows, holding the steel for his father and hurting the morning passed slowly. Link tried not to show discomfort, but suspected his father noticed anyway.

At approximately half past eleven they both heard a brief fanfare of royal brass. Father and son looked at each other briefly. André grumbled something unintelligible and went to reheat the now considerably elongated piece of steel. Link was about to jump up pump the bellows again when his father said: “Well, what are you waiting for? Wash and go to gawk. You did well today.”

Link’s smile appeared like sun breaking through a cloudy sky. He cleaned his workplace and tools as quick as he could.

He was about to run outside when his father called after him: “But don’t miss training with Sir Russel or there’ll be hell to pay, understand?”

“Understood!” Link shouted over his shoulder. By now he could already see them in the distance. The heat haze made it difficult to discern many details, but it looked like at least 5 carriages or wagons and dozens of escort soldiers.

He ran to the back of their house to clean himself of grime and sweat in the washing trough, grabbed a better tunic and trousers and jogged towards the small cobbled road that connected the village with the north road.

It looked like at least half of Ord’s population had gathered along the way. Link looked out for any sign of his friends but couldn’t find any. So he waited alone. He surveyed the crowd. Most men looked mildly interested, most women looked excited, the children delighted.

The whole procession sounded like small landslide, heavy boots, hooves and wheels thundering over the street, occasionally interrupted by fanfares. Combined with the rhythmic clanking of the knight’s armour it made for quite a racket.

The front of the retinue was comprised of mounted knights with their squires behind them. After that a few soldiers with the brass horns that endeavoured to murder Link’s eardrums. He felt sorry for the men directly in front of them, their heads must ring as if they’d been kicked by a horse. After the marching band was undoubtedly the royal carriage, a large wooden structure, painted in red, adorned with intricate carvings and plated with gold. It was drawn by 4 white horses with yellow plumes on their heads. The whole thing was probably the size of a poor man’s house. Link made a disapproving face. Pomp and gaudiness… He wondered if little miss princess would find her modest quarters at the Dinnery at all adequate.

Apparently the others were less sceptical. The women were waving brightly coloured cloths in the air, shouting “Hooray! Long live the princess!” or some nonsense like that. Of course no one could look inside, wouldn’t want to spoil poor Zelda’s ivory skin with sunlight.

Link had to force himself to take a mental step back. He didn’t know why he was so hostile against royalty. That was just as stupid as the mindless adoration the others were showing. Let’s first see how she acts.

After the carriage followed two more subdued ones, probably for the ladies in waiting or political advisors. They were flanked by common soldiers, most of them on foot. Something felt a little off. He looked at the men’s faces. All of them looked grim, some of them even worried. The air of tension over the whole procession didn’t fit with entering a small peaceful village. Then Link remembered the lone Bokoblin and his eyes widened. Could they have had a run in with a group of them and he happened to find a straggler?

His theory found confirmation when he saw the last wagon, drawn by a single horse. A simple wooden wagon filled a layer of straw and covered by a white sheet. On top of that lay a simple shield and a spear. The general hubbub slowly died down to shocked silence as more and more people noticed. The caravan moved past and people looked after them with an almost stunned silence.

Link started to move away when his gaze fell on Marten, standing a dozen metres off.

Just by looking at his expression he could see that his friend had come to the same conclusion.

He tapped on his shoulder. “You thinking Bokoblins too?”

Mart only nodded.

Now Link definitely wanted to know what had happened, but he doubted the men would be very enthusiastic talkers after they had lost one of their own. He had an idea. “Come! Let’s go see Ric!”

* * *

 

They jogged to catch up to the procession and managed to reach the tavern before the first knights entered the plaza. The mayor in his finest threads was waiting, sweat dotting his forehead. Only a few other representatives were present, among them Ricco’s father, the owner of the Dinnery. Link spotted his big friend lurking in the main guest hall, standing to attention and moseyed over. Ricco gave a start when Link tapped him on the shoulder from behind. “What on earth are you doing here? Don’t get me and my family in trouble!” he hissed.

“Don’t worry. We’ll leave. But there’s something we’ve gotta tell you!” and he and Marten told the big guy what they had seen and the connection they had established to last night’s encounter. Ricco listened with an earnest expression. “Bloody hell.”

“Pretty much. You’re in the best position to find something out. Someone is bound to talk about it, if only to warn the village.” Link whispered urgently.

“Aye. Will do. Now go!” Ric ordered.

“Gone!” Link said with an evil smirk. He dashed past his friend and half up the stairs.

“The hell do you think you’re doing? Come back!” Ricco spluttered.

Link turned around briefly. “Well, we’re leaving! For your room! It’s a pretty good vantage point, wouldn’t you agree?” and ran off, Marten right behind him.

“You bloody horse’s arse, get back here or I’ll…” But at that moment the first mounted knights entered the plaza and Ric had to swallow his rage.

Link and Marten entered Ric’s chamber, barely more than a broom cabinet for the large boy, and looked through the closed window. If they didn’t move too much they would probably be unseen while being able to see decently well themselves.

The knights rode onto the plaza, closely followed by the royal carriage and one of the simpler ones.

One of the knights, an older man on a dark brown horse bellowed with an impressive voice. “County-village of Ord! Hear! Her royal highness, Princess Zelda of the high house of Hyrule, has elected your esteemed home to be her host for this night!” Even the windows rattled when this guy shouted. No wonder he was the herald.

Mayor Boro, Ricco’s uncle, stepped forward. He gave a pretty good show, considering he was hopelessly out-yelled.

“Our humble village of Ord offers its full hospitality to her royal highness and her company! Long may her name be sung in praise! We are her servants for as long as she commands!”

Link scowled at that debatable pleasantry. He noticed that by now many of the gawkers had followed and were standing on the various ways into the plaza, keeping their distance.

“Diiiis-MOUNT!” The herald barked. In near perfect unison the knightly guards got off their horses and moved out of the way. The carriage was led a little closer the tavern’s entrance. Link could see the mayor having an animated discussion with the herald, probably about procedure, etiquette, expectations etc. He watched them for any signs in their body language of talking about more important matters. He couldn’t watch long however because soon the carriage blocked their view.

A few knights formed a corridor from the coach to the Dinnery’s entrance. Link spotted Ricco’s father listening intently to a hastily gesticulating man in fine robes. Probably a steward tasked with making her royalness’ sojourn bearable, thought Link.

The carriage door was opened and a wooden step was laid in front of it. Link shifted so he could better see inside. The carriage was close to the house, so he didn’t learn much. A head of golden blonde hair appeared, framing a pale forehead. Two pointy ears jutted out of the golden flood. Unfortunately that was all he could see. The princess’ face eluded him. He took note of her dress, however. White linen, fine stuff, but definitely not as ostentatious as he had expected.

She hopped down, all but ignoring the step and marched into the inn. Immediately there was a flock of ladies-in-waiting following her like chicks a mother hen.

“Not too bad of an entrance.” Link said aloud.

Marten made affirmative face and nodded, but motioned for Link to be silent. He carefully lied down to press his ear against the floor.

Link followed his example. The voices from below were muffled, but audible.

“…can see, this… tavern will remain empty apart from your honoured self and your maids.” The sycophantic voice of the steward, no doubt.

A high, clear voice answered him: “I do not wish to intrude upon this man’s business. Allow him serve his customers down here at least!”

“Alas, my princess, that is not possible. It would pose too many risks for your security.”

Now they could hear the sound of people ascending the steps. Link silently moved to press his ear against the door to the corridor.

The steward again. “My lady, would you not rather remain in the carriage. These may be good, honest people, true, but this is hardly a suitable accommodation for one such as you!”

Link would have loved nothing more than to kick this buffoon in the nethers. He made “good and honest” sound like an insult.

“I would not. I do not wish to speak of this to you again, Lord Gorridan. See to the funeral preparations.” There was an almost dangerous undertone in her voice, which he could hear a little better now. Link rather liked it.

“Of course, your highness.” The steward snivelled and stomped back the way he came. Shortly afterwards there was a bustle of activity in and around the princess’ chambers. The Dinnery’s guestrooms were all separated by doors that were usually locked, but could be opened if a higher class of customer came. Thanks to that clever bit of architecture the princess and her flock of hens had a whole floor at her disposal.

They could hear servants haul crate upon crate up onto the first floor.

“Well that was fun and all, but how will we get out now?” Marten asked. That question had crossed Link’s mind. He thought about it for a second.

“Because I don’t want to cause an uproar with a lot of grumpy knights around… or do you suggest dressing up as washer-women and sneaking out?” Marten added.

Link looked up, a grin forming on his face. Marten hated that face…

He looked under the door, checking that nobody was right in front and opened it ever so slightly. He could see the whole corridor plugged up with stuff that the ladies were distributing among the rooms. Bingo!

“Follow my lead!” Link whispered and to Marten’s shock opened the door in one swift motion. He stepped outside grabbed Mart and none too gently shoved him over to a basket filled with clothes. “Bring that back down, boy! The laundry is done downstairs, fool! Come on, chop-chop!” Link ordered gruffly. When Marten only stared he said in a more menacing tone. “Take. The basket. Downstairs. Now.”

Mart reacted, a little belatedly, and hoisted the large basket on his shoulder. Thankfully the nights had fled the upper floor so they wouldn’t stand in the way. Or so they didn’t have to work, Link thought. The few servants and maids barely looked up at them, they were so busy. He almost pushed Mart downstairs, where he led him through the laundry to the back door. When they were out of sight Marten put the basket down. “What now?”

“Now we bolt!”


	5. Maidenly Dealings

They quickly walked away from the tavern. Running would have been a little too conspicuous. The lads stopped after a couple corners.

“Damn! I nearly wet myself when you opened that door. That was so stupid, I can’t believe that worked.”

“Was it too stupid or just stupid enough though?” Link, the philosopher, asked.

“Whatever. Do we double back to the plaza?”

“Hmmmm. No, not right now. Let them forget about us first. We stay out of sight of the tavern at least.” Link mused.

“Right. I’ll skirt around the soldier camp, see if I can talk to them at all.”

“Good idea. Let’s try to meet Ric in the evening when the bustle has died down.”

And with that they separated.

* * *

 

Link had no idea what to do now. His sword lessons wouldn’t begin for another couple of hours and it wasn’t even dinner time yet. After a brief pondering session he decided to go back to the tavern anyways, albeit carefully. When he reached the corner from where he could see the back entrance, he was surprised to see a few young maids standing around on the street. They were chatting in hushed voices. They all wore pretty much the same gowns. Black skirt with white blouse, a silver brooch in the shape of the royal crest, signifying their “importance”, and a bonnet with white cloth hiding their hair.

Link thought about what talking to them might reveal about the attack they had apparently suffered. Not that much, he concluded, but wanted to try anyway.

He straightened his tunic and brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers. At least he, for once, didn’t look like something the cat dragged in. He put on his best winning smile and strutted around the corner.

As soon as one of the young women spotted him, she silenced the others and all of them looked at him fixedly.

Talk about scrutiny, Link thought. “Please don’t be alarmed. My name’s Link and I…”

Through the open back door he spotted yet another maid cowering in the shadows. She too noticed him looking at her and motioned for him not to give her away.

He turned his attention back to the ladies. “… I must ask for your help in answering an important question. What are your names?”

They looked a little less standoffish. Apparently the “asking for help” line had hooked them.

“What do you want?” the oldest asked. She was at least thirty and her face told Link everything he needed to know about her. Everything about her expression said: “No distance on this earth compares to how much you are below me.”

Link noted with a certain satisfaction that the younger ones looked at him with at least some interest.

“Very well, to business. While on a venture through the north forest, I happened upon a slain animal. A boar. I will spare you the details, of course, but no local animal or resident would have left such a mess. People are worried. I am tasked to shed light into this conundrum.” He talked fast and like a noble to prey upon their serfdom-reflexes. “You might help in this endeavour. Have you, during your travel, heard of anything pertaining to such an attack?”

He knew he got them. At least the young ones. The older woman still looked sceptical but, Link suspected, enjoyed the opportunity to be important.

“Have you talked to the knights?” she snarled.

“Not yet madam.” She liked the “madam”.

“They seemed busy and the soldiers seemed grieving. I understand they lost a man?” The maid’s face showed what she thought about soldiers.

“They have. Tragic, of course. A good man, I’m told.”

Yes, thought Link sarcastically, I’m sure everybody tells _you_ what they think. She definitely wanted to be important. Time to set the trap.

“I will of course have to speak to the knights in due time. But I thought it wise to inform myself beforehand at a reliable source and so I come to you, madam. Will you assist you in this grave matter?”

Her expression changed to conceited in an instant.

“Very well, young man. I shall tell you what you seek. Of course, I don’t make a habit of speaking to soldiers, but one in my position needs to keep up with the happenings in the camp, you understand.” she huffed.

“I fully understand, madam!” Link fully understood.

“It is a scandal, really, so I trust in your discretion. We were attacked! By snarling, slavering, screeching monsters!”

“Bokoblins!” said one of the girl-maids, happy that she could contribute. She beamed at him. At least until she caught the withering stare of her older colleague.

“As I was saying…” she returned her attention back to Link. “… Monsters! While travelling  on the King’s road, no less! The knights fought bravely and were victorious. We owe them our lives.”

“The knights” Link noted. Not the soldiers, even though one of the soldiers had died for them. He liked this woman less and less. At least she was now liking the tone of her own voice.

“I of course did not wish to know all the gruesome details!”

Of course, thought Link.

“I merely _overheard_ them saying that, while they got most of them, one of the beasts could flee. Dreadful, dreadful business.” She concluded her deliberations.

“I see. I can see you came to the conclusion that our occurrence in the woods might have been caused by one of those stragglers.” Link ventured conspiratorially.

“What? Oh! Yes, yes of course! That must be it. There is simply no alternative that _I_ can see.”

“Brilliant! I thank you from the bottom of my heart, even if the news is troubling.” Link said demurely.

“You are most welcome, young sir.”

“The poor princess. She was so sad when she heard of the dead soldier.” The smallest maid sniffled. She was eleven at most.

“Kitty! No talk about the princess!” the older woman snapped.

“Was she?” Link asked and damn near bit his tongue. Stupid! But the old battleaxe seemed unperturbed.

“Yes, the princess felt responsible. She took the boy’s death to heart. She is young.” She sighed. As if that was a mistake!

Link caught another glimpse of the hiding maid through the open door. She looked at him imploringly.

He looked back at the woman. “Madam, you have been a great help, but I must not further intrude upon your time. I apologize if I have caused you ladies any inconvenience.” And he smiled into the group, which earned him a few giggles.

“Apology accepted, young man. We will return to our duties. Come, girls!”

She strode through the back door, the girls following single file. One or two of them bestowed him with a little smile.

He watched them disappear around the corner inside the tavern.

He waited a few seconds.

“You can come out now.” He said, amused.

The maid scrambled out of her hidey-hole by the large trough. She wiped her hands off of dust and looked at Link gracefully. She had beautiful sky-blue eyes.

“Let me guess: you are skipping work.” Link said with a sly smile.

She looked up, her expression angry for a second. Then it softened into a tiny smile of her own. “You might say that…”

“What’s your name?”

“Sally.”

“I am Link. I can’t blame you wanting to get away from that old dragon.”

She seemed to try keeping her face neutral but her mouth twitched into another brief smile. “She can be… domineering. She certainly keeps bossing me around.”

Link guessed her age must be about the same as his. Even with the hair hiding bonnet, it was easy to see that she was beautiful.

“Well. Thank you, Link, for keeping my presence a secret. I will be going.” She announced, suddenly almost haughty.

“Would my lady need a guide through this most sinister of villages?” Link asked playfully. Suddenly conversing with the knights was no longer a priority.

She seemed unsure what to answer. “And who tells me you are not at the heart of all that is sinister?”

“Nobody. But I know I certainly look like I might be.” He said with his most angelic expression. “What does your female intuition tell you?”

“To keep away from strange men and their questionable intentions.” She folded her arms and seemed to pierce him with her big eyes.

“Noble words from someone shirking her work to go out. What would your intentions be, then?” he countered, mimicking her pose.

She raised her elegantly curved eyebrow. “Touché. Possibly I am just as wicked as you, sir.”

“If that is your whole potential for wickedness, I highly doubt it.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, wondering what to say.

Then they laughed.

When they had both calmed down again, Sally conceded: “Very well, then. Show me the wonders of Ord village, o mischievous one!”

Link had a brief internal “YES” moment. “Excellent. What can I show in so little time? The bold architectural marvels? The landscape in its fascinating beauty? Old Bruno lying drunk in the gutter? What can I show that you have not seen before?”

She curled her lips. “Pfff! You would be surprised how little you get to see in the princess’ retinue. Cooped up all day looking after someone else!”

She let herself be lead away by Link. “At least you get to travel, see some parts of the world. The farthest I can hope to get is Hyrule city a couple of times in my life. It’s so boring here.”

“What?” she looked at him incredulously. “You can do anything here! I sit in that carriage, day in, day out with all these women nattering pointlessly and, above all, endlessly. And in the Hyrule city it is not much different. That is what I call boredom!”

Link had no good comeback to that, it did sound pretty dreadful.

He led them away from the village towards the open field. Almost all people would still be gawking at the plaza anyway.

“What do you do all day anyway?” she asked, genuinely interested.

“Blacksmith’s apprentice. My father is teaching me.” Link winced a little: “And in the evenings I train for the junior tourney of swordmastery.”

She looked at him, astounded. “Truly? Not too many from outside the city participate… I’ve heard.”

Link looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She really had gorgeous eyes.

She looked away again. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a tiny bit of blushing on her smooth cheek.

He felt himself blush and too looked back at where he was going.

“You hear a lot.”

“I can’t help it. The princess takes an interest in swordplay and sometimes talks about it. Sometimes I think I’m the only one who cares to listen.”

“Why would the princess care about something like sword fighting? Doesn’t she have needle work or something?” Link scoffed before he could stop herself. Sally seemed to at least have some respect for her charge.

And, as he feared, she stopped, her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Now listen here, you! First off, why shouldn’t the princess be interested? It’s the only damn exciting event where she has any roll to play ALL YEAR. Secondly, the princess is proficient with a blade herself, according to Hyrule family tradition. Thirdly, I will graciously ignore your imbecilic last comment, but only this once!” she spoke loudly and harshly. She was actually rather scary, fury glinting in her eyes, her full lips pressed together so they were white.

Link immediately raised his hands placatingly. “I apologize. I did not mean to be disrespectful. I spoke without thinking.” He said sincerely. He had no interest in enraging this girl. But why would she be so indignant about an admittedly tasteless but ultimately harmless jibe?

“Hmph!” she hmphed. She seemed to calm down somewhat. Now she actually looked a bit sheepish, as if her outburst left her embarrassed. “I accept your apology. Under one condition…”

“Anything, my lady!” He bowed in mock subservience.

“I want to see your smithy.”

“Huh? Why?” he wondered.

“I have never seen one before. _Anything, my lady_!” she mocked him.

“Very well. Follow closely, so you don’t get lost in Ord’s milling crowd.”

* * *

 

Link led his new acquaintance toward his house. The one or two villagers they encountered threw them interested looks, but Sally didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. The problem with living in a place where everyone knew everybody...

After their little quarrel their conversation had died off and had left a rather awkward silence. Link was determined to break it.

“How good is Princess Zelda with a sword, I wonder?” he ventured.

“No idea. She has received lessons, but no one would actually fight her, of course. And who would really tell her the truth, if she was bad at it?”

“I suspect you might.” He chanced.

“Me? I don’t think I know enough to accurately tell!” she exclaimed.

He was silent for a moment.

“I think I would like to see a princess fight.” He mused at last.

“Oh would you? I am sure a private audience can be arranged for that!” she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Now don’t be so standoffish, please! I didn’t mean that in jest. I am genuinely interested now. From swordsman to swordswoman.” said Link, getting a little bit irritated himself. Who does she think she is, the princess’ governess?

Sally sighed, and mumbled “I’m sorry. You see, she would probably actually enjoy that.”

All of a sudden, the girl seemed sad.

“What is she like? The princess, I mean?” he asked softly.

She seemed conflicted, her face betraying many different thoughts clashing in her head. “It’s not really my place to say. But she is eager to learn. She feels that she knows nothing at all about her people, what they do, how they think, what they want. She does not want to be one of these _nobles_ that think their position is divine right.”

Her voice revealed genuine disgust.

A tiny suspicious thought arose in Link’s mind. This girl is more than she seems. Possibly _a lot_ more. But could that truly be?

“So she would, for example, want to learn the inner workings of a smithy?”

The girl stopped instantly and stared at him, wide-eyed. Link didn’t know how to look back. Mildly? Neutrally? Inquisitively? He went for friendly interest.

Sally seemed to compose herself and relaxed a bit. She looked down at her own feet. “I think you got me.” She said.

Now Link went wide eyed. “You are…”

She interrupted “The princess sends me out in maid’s clothing whenever we stop travelling. I am to find out more about her people, talk to them, learn how they think and tell her all that I’ve garnered. She really is interested in a lot of topics and reading books isn’t enough. I hope you’re not mad.” She gave him the puppy look.

Damn it, but those eyes are stunning, thought Link. “I am not mad. But why the masquerade?”

“Always the same reason. Who would talk honestly to a princess? Or even the envoy of a princess? A maid however…” she let it unfinished.

Link definitely wasn’t sure whether he believed her. For a maid sent to be an inconspicuous gatherer of information she had done a relatively poor job, getting irate so easily. But could this girl really be… It was too fantastical a thought to be true. But still… He would look for evidence, not just flimsy suspicions. He wasn’t sure what he’d do once he was certain about her identity. What _would_ he do? No one would believe him, of course. And he started to like this girl…

“Well, better show you the smithy, then. My father will be out now anyway, so there should be no uncomfortable questions. For either of us…” he added.

Her face lightened up considerably. She awarded him a radiant smile that nearly knocked him out of his socks. “Thank you!”

And she skipped past him.


	6. Joyous Soot and Mournful Fire

The last 3 hours were a blur. Link slowly and silently walked back towards the village centre.

“Sally” and he had arrived at the blessedly empty smithy and he had shown her around. At first he thought he would just have to explain everything cursorily while she stood awkwardly in the middle, afraid of touching anything because of all the dust and soot. But no! She wanted to touch everything, know everything. He could hardly stop her from jumping head first into the coal room. Within minutes her delicate hands were so grimy, every blacksmith would have been proud. When he commented on that, she just said: “So? Nothing that can’t be washed off.” He had to bite back a comment on that not being very “princess-like”.

He showed her the workings of the bellows, explained what kind of steel they were using, the general method of working it with tongs, hammers, cutting tools and whetstones, described the hardening process and tempering… everything, really. From some of the questions she asked he could tell that she had done some reading on the subject. He jokingly asked if she wanted to blow the bellows, expecting a scoffing remark. Instead she had jumped to it as if she had waited all her life to hear that question. Her squeal of delight when a big cloud of ash erupted from the cool forge was irresistibly cute.

He had shown her his father’s work. He always kept a few finished swords in case someone wanted to buy immediately. She had held one of the blades that had about the right dimensions for her, but she gave nothing away about being able to use it. Drat.

After he had shared pretty much all his knowledge with her, they had separated. She had said that she had to return to the princess to tell her all she had learned. Link hesitated only for a second before asking when they could meet again.

She had thought intently for a long moment. She seemed to get sadder every second.

Finally “Sally” had answered: “Tomorrow, hopefully. Before we leave for the city. I don’t know if I’ll be allowed to.” then she had nearly run the way back to the tavern.

Link’s head buzzed with all that had happened. He was at that delightful stage of not knowing whether he had made a complete fool of himself. And then there was the whole mystery about Sally’s identity.

Had he really, truly just spent half a day with the princess of this country?!

The thought was absurd. Ludicrous. Moronic. And yet… His gut feeling told him that he was right.

On the other hand, he had been so bored lately, that maybe he just wanted it to be true, purely for the excitement. He wasn’t sure. He promised himself he would find out, or he’s probably never be able to sleep again. Even if he had to ask her straight up, the next time he saw her. If there was a next time… the thought wrenched his stomach a little bit.

Wait… stomach?

Goddesses above, he had skipped dinner! He, Link Andrésson, had skipped a meal! And he was already at the old Knight’s gate for his lessons! Din’s fire, what was happening to him?!

You know perfectly well, what’s happening to you, a nasty little voice giggled in his mind.

He sighed. Well, this session would suck too, it seemed.

He stepped through the gate and onto the training square, when he had another gut wrenching thought. He had forgotten to run his 10 kilometres! He actually facepalmed. Well, this session would suck exceptionally.

At that moment Sir Russel exited his house, dressed in full, polished armour. Link was taken aback. The old bear _never_ wore that, why would he now?

The knight only now noticed Link standing in the square. He looked surprised and a little shocked. “Nayru’s Wisdom, what are you doing here? Did André not tell you?”

Link shook his head, befuddled. “Apparently not.”

“The funeral, boy. It’s in a few minutes! It wouldn’t be proper if I were to miss it. Wouldn’t be proper for you, either. I asked André to tell you that I’ll make it up to you tomorrow morning. You are excused from work. An hour after sunrise, here at the square. Don’t forget your running.” And with that last barked order, he was off.

Link was momentarily nonplussed. Then he remembered the dead soldier at the back of the caravan. He had meant to ask Sally about that, but had completely forgotten.

He hastened after the knight and walked beside him.

“Where were you that you missed your father the whole day, anyway? Because I do not think André would forget to relay a message.” Sir Russel grumbled.

“I spent the whole afternoon with a girl.” was what he didn’t say. He’d rather fight the old man with real weapons than admit that. Instead he settled for “Observing the royal retinue.”

“Gawking, you mean. Ah well, can’t really fault you for that.” He mumbled.

“Sir, why are they staging the soldier’s funeral here? He wasn’t someone of this village.” Link wanted to know.

The old knight sighed. “The lad was from Hyrule city, aye. It’s four more days travel. The body would keep poorly in this heat. It wouldn’t do. But they also didn’t want to just bury him in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Trust me, that doesn’t feel right either. Next best thing is to hold a funeral somewhere within civilization and offer the lad’s ashes to his next of kin. It’s not enough. But what is?”

Link heard a lot from the man’s sad tone of voice. He had been in that situation. Possibly more than he could imagine. And the peace in the heartlands of Hyrule was not indicative of the goings-on in the wilder parts, Link knew.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. In the fields west of Ord was the gathering. Ord’s 82 inhabitants flanked by about 25 knights and about 100 soldiers. In the front were the few noble dignitaries that accompanied the retinue, attended by about 80 servants, Link estimated.

In the centre of the semicircle they formed was a large pyre. It was high enough that the body could only just be seen.

Sir Russel marched off to join the knights with a curt “Tomorrow, then.”

Link looked for his friends. Luckily, Ricco was usually easy to spot in a crowd. Marten was beside him, as expected.

“I wondered when you’d show up. I had hoped that maybe they had caught you and you were fodder for the dogs.” Ricco grumbled as greeting, still a bit miffed about Link’s earlier stunt.

“Yeah, sorry about that. But hey! No trouble for any of us, right?” Link said conciliatory.

“For once.” Ricco growled. But Link could tell he already mostly calmed down.

“Was there even any point to your little excursion? I thought you mainly wanted to talk to noble knighthood…”

“Well, it was definitely interesting. I’m sure Marten has told you all about it.” Link deliberately kept it vague, so he didn’t have to mention his afternoon activities. That hope was dashed when Marten cooed: “Sure. But why don’t you mention the young lady that you so expertly ensnared? I saw you ambulate away into the fields.”

Ricco was all over that saucy bit of news. “Oh?! Did our Linky have a _pleasant_ afternoon?”

Link’s temper flared at the suggestive implication and it showed in his eyes. “Careful.” He just said calmly and ice cold. It was not his own honour he was defending, though… mostly.

The two immediately retreated and raised their hands placatingly. “Sorry, brother. We didn’t mean… you know. It was just teasing. Nothing serious.” Ricco apologized sincerely.

Link still had to laboriously control his temper but didn’t want to cause a fight with his friends. “No offence taken.” He said, his voice very clearly indicating that that topic was off limits.

They were silent for awhile. Link didn’t miss Ric and Mart’s brief questioning glance at each other.

When Link had finally subdued his heart rate, he asked: “So Mart, did you find out anything with the soldiers?”

He shrugged. “Hardly. They understandably weren’t in the mood for talking. I didn’t want to pry or they might have gotten aggressive. But they are seriously shocked about what happened. Definitely don’t mention that, you know…” and he lowered his voice considerably. “…that you let that thing go. They’d skin you alive.”

“Hadn’t planned on it. Knowing what I do now, I probably wouldn’t have spared it.”

Ricco chimed in: “I overheard that Lord Gorridan talking with one of the knights, the herald. He wanted to keep the reason for the soldier’s death a secret from the village. Would reflect badly on the king, he said. The knight, exceedingly politely, told him to sod off. It happened only a day’s voyage away, so he had already told uncle Boro.”

Link shook his head at the world in general.

At that moment the crowd suddenly silenced. The princess was walking over the fields in her simple but figure-enhancing white dress. She had a black sash tied around her waist and her hair was bound tightly with a black ribbon. She walked with her head bowed, so Link again couldn’t see her face clearly.

He looked around. Everybody’s gaze followed her every step. He couldn’t really blame them. The princess was flanked by two servants and two knights. All of them looked sombre but determined.

When she had reached the pyre she gave a short, hushed command. One of the lords jumped up and made for the princess, but she just shot him a withering glance and he sat back down. At that moment Link was all but certain that she was Sally. Those eyes, even when they were momentarily filled with rage, were the same. The two knights had by now placed a wooden ladder against the pyre.

There was a brief perplexed murmuring from the crowd when Zelda herself was climbing up. The princess doing funeral rites for a lowly soldier?

Link looked at the men of her retinue. While they had previously been bent with grief, now they all stood pridefully straight, staring intently at their lady.

She stood over the body, bent down and placed two coins on his eyes and one on his mouth. Three coins, one for each goddess, forming an upside down triangle, signifying death.

She then removed the black sash from her hips, and spread it over the dead soldier, like a blanket. After a moment of concentrated looking that she hadn’t made any mistakes, she clambered back down.

She stood in front of the pyre, at the centre of attention.

“We, who have gathered here, to bid farewell to this man, stand now as guardians over his passing.” She intoned, her voice shaky in the beginning, but getting stronger as she continued. “Thodric Theosson, called Thod, has perished, his soul returned to the realm above. He was a brave man, gave his life to save another man. For this I honour him. He was a selfless man, gave his life to protect a princess he had never met. For this I thank him. He was loved man, liked and respected by the men and women that were his peers. For that I love him. He was only nineteen…” She said and her voice very nearly cracked.

“I ask you, all of you, to be his family today. Honour him as if he were your son, your brother. Let your kindness be what guides him to the heavens.”

And with that, she closed her prayer.

If Link had heard her words yesterday, he would have felt like applauding sarcastically. “Bravo, good show, you almost had me convinced that you give a damn!” he would have thought. Now he was not at all sure what to think. She had clearly informed herself on the lad. Her prayer had not been generic mumbo jumbo. And she had herself performed the rites, which was practically unheard of. This was the same girl that had bustled about in his smithy, not afraid to get her hands dirty. He was sure of it now. She had changed her voice just slightly, when she had been with him, a tiny bit deeper and huskier. Her real voice was high and clear, like a mountain rivulet in which the rays of the sun reflected.

Link made a slightly bemused face. Where had that flowery analogy come from?

He took one more glance at the soldiers. A lot of those hardened men and women had rather dewy eyes. They couldn’t have stood more to attention if they tried.

Princess Zelda was offered a torch. She took it and turned towards the pyre. Another torch was held by the herald knight, a third by one of the soldiers. As one, they lightened the straw under the wood. The fire caught quickly and soon it was completely ablaze. Zelda had taken a few steps back and was now standing off to the side, alone. True, she was still accompanied by servants and flanked by her two knights, but Link felt that she was alone.

There were no more doubts in his mind. She had been that brilliant girl he had spent the afternoon with. He didn’t know what to think of that. No matter how he turned it, it got complicated.


	7. Shame, Fury and Determination

Link woke up to next morning’s cock-crow. Once again he had slept little, due to the death watch taking until midnight. But even then his head had been abuzz with thoughts.

He washed, dressed in his battle armour (his oldest, most tatty tunic) and grabbed bread and butter from the kitchen. He was still famished from last night and wolfed it down. His mother needed only a brief look to tell that he was still barely awake. She gave him a sympathetic look, but ultimately couldn’t help.

Link grabbed his training sword, walked outside, cursed heartily under his breath and started running. Even though it was barely daytime, it was already sweltry outside. Still, his overworked muscles needed a few turns around the village before they mellowed. At one point, after the 7th lap he had to stop briefly to catch his breath. His throat was dry as dirt and he needed to cough. He actually felt rather sick.

He took a few deep breaths and continued, suppressing the queasy feeling in his stomach. Nayru’s mercy, he was an idiot! Why the hell had he eaten so much?! He must have devoured a whole loaf! It certainly felt like it, bouncing as he ran.

 

He did his 10 laps and reached the square, sweating and wheezing. He once again wondered why he actually put up with all that idiocy.

Sir Russel walked up to him and yanked him upright. “Pull yourself together, boy! What should our guest think of you, bent double like an old woman?”

Guest?!

Link looked up and saw a young man on the other side of the square. Older than him, but not by much, dark shoulder long hair and a slightly amused expression on his face. Link’s bastard-sensors woke up to survey the situation.

He mustered his strength and tried to control his breath.

Sir Russel introduced them: “Link, this is Halvor of House Korneil. He squires for Sir Craster, an old friend of mine. He agreed to act as your training partner for today. Halvor, this is Link, my charge.”

The squire slowly approached him and extended his hand. Link gripped his forearm, as did he, but only very briefly.

Sir Russel continued “Young Halvor will be competing in the regular tourney of swordmastery, so try to learn as much as you can.”

Currently, Link tried as much as he could not to burp. Right now he hated the old man for bringing this unwanted guest.

“Why don’t you two begin with a bit of sparring, so you get to know each other?”

“Sure, why not?” Halvor sing-songed and turned away to take his place across the square.

Link bent towards his mentor. “Why did you have to bring this… guy.” he restrained himself at the last second.

“Because I haven’t been in the city for years. I don’t know what nasty little tricks they have since come up with, or how their fighting style changed. This is our chance to learn before the actual tourney.” The old bear grumbled.

While that did, of course, make sense to Link, he still was none too happy.

He took a few deep breaths and assumed his fighting stance.

“Standard rules, light hits only. Combatants, begin!” Sir Russel bellowed.

Halvor hadn’t moved an inch. He was waiting with a tiny smile playing on his noble lips. He is not taking me seriously, thought Link. Let’s see if we can’t change that.

He made a few careful steps forward. He noticed his opponent was left handed too. That would be interesting. He also saw that he held his steel a little to the left, opening up his right side. That had to be a trap, it was too obvious. But why not used that?

Link feinted a jab for the right, crouched down and turned his attack into a rising slash.

Halvor sidestepped impossibly quick, deflected his attack and used the gained momentum to smack Link’s cheek on his way back up. “Dead.” Before Link could retaliate he had already jumped out of range.

It hadn’t been a hard hit, just enough to sting, but it wasn’t meant to be. It was only meant to humiliate him, to put him in his place, slapped like a child. He forced his temper down. Rage wouldn’t help him much. What had he seen? This boy was quick and lithe, similar to himself. The old bear, while quick, had a much heavier hand.

The one he knew that came closest, was Mart. Alright, let’s change tactics.

He bent over a little more, like a cat, ready to pounce. Halvor caught it immediately and did the same. Still that grin, Link thought. Suddenly the squire attacked, two wide swings chained together to get him to backpedal, followed by a flurry of quick jabs and stabs. Link barely parried all of them. He tried turning his last deflect into a low sweep, targeting his opponent’s forward foot. However, Halvor just raised his leg for just enough time to allow Link’s steel to pass harmlessly and used his own sword to crack down on Link’s head. “Dead.” The boy sang.

Link’s vision swam a little bit, adding to the rising wave of nausea. Light hits, my arse! He knew he couldn’t win. In the tourney he would have to hit him tree times, while that buffoon only had to hit him once more. But he’d be damned if he’d let that guy win _with this bloody grin on his face_.

Once again he fought down queasiness and thought about their last bout. Twice he had attacked that bastard low and it hadn’t worked. He however had only ever attacked high. He remembered what Sir Russel had said the other day. Don’t react but know the course of battle as if you were led by divine hand, or some such. Despite feeling like he might fall over, he tried to get a feel for his opposite. He saw each step again, reviewed each of his reactions in just a second.

He had a plan. He only had to manage the execution…

He dashed forward into a flurry of his own. The sudden attack had surprised Halvor and he actually took a step back. But he quickly rallied and entered into a quick mêlée of steel. Link knew he couldn’t keep up for long so he lunged forward into another rising slash. Halvor once again sidestepped and brought his own blade down to meet Link’s face. This time however the younger boy stepped at the same time in the same direction but kept the momentum from his lunge. He dove under the downwards swing, half-sworded his blade and rammed it upwards under the squires armpit, who yelped in pain and surprise. But he wasn’t done. He spun around so he stood behind his enemy, released his highly held blade with his right and executed a quick downward strike. Halvor spun around himself. Link’s blade hit him only on the shoulder and he had just enough time to duck his head away from the older lad’s brutal horizontal swing.

Still: two to two!

Link saw with great satisfaction that the squire’s grin had miraculously vanished, making room for a hostile snarl. He worked his shoulder. Two hits, one from below, one from above on the same joint. That must’ve hurt.

However, Link’s brief elation was somewhat curbed by another wave of nausea. The exertion and sudden manoeuvres were not well received in his bowels. He had to stifle another burp, swallowed sour spit and felt faint.

Too late he noticed Halvor’s nasty grin.

The older boy stepped so Link was between him and Sir Russel and carried out a few long hard strikes that Link just so managed to deflect. Suddenly the squire shortened the distance, gripped his sword handle with both hands and rammed it into Link’s stomach. Link doubled over and his chin was met with Halvor’s elbow. Finally the young noble hopped back and drove his dull tip into Link’s solar plexus.

Link went to his knees and vomited violently. Between seemingly endless waves he heard a sweet voice exclaim. “Oh really now. I didn’t hit that hard!”

The shame hit Link twice as hard as Halvor’s slashes ever could. Hurling like a chump, right in front of his teacher.

To make matters worse, Sir Russel bent down with him, held his hair out of his face and steadied him. “It’s alright. Out with it all.”

“I do apologize.” Halvor piped. “It must be the heat! Don’t hold it against him, Sir Russel. He is still young, after all.”

This rotten arsehole! Link shook with rage. If his stomach didn’t still convulse he would have jumped this bastard and smashed his head in.

“You may go, Halvor. I will have a word with your protector.” Sir Russel barked and expelled him from his square.

After an eternity, Link’s stomach finally settled down.

“Better?” the old knight mumbled.

Link only nodded weakly. He slowly stood up. His knees wobbled and the world spun but he’d not go back down! He was far too angry for that.

“You did well. Very well! He is three years your senior and highly talented. Yet you still managed to even out the score.”

Link didn’t want to hear all that. “Why did you even let me fight this arsehole? He is a lying, foul-playing bastard. Did you just want to see me lose? Is that it?” He shouted. He was tired, feverish and everything hurt. He had enough.

“He is that. Don’t think I didn’t notice his foul. But what do you think awaits you at the tourney? Angels, fighting fairly? No, it’s pieces of dung like him. Although, I must apologize. I should have stopped the fight before it got out of hand.” The old man said calmly.

“Oh, thank you, then, for that educational journey! And do you want to turn me into a back-stabbing dirt-bag as well? Is that how you see me? Your cheap tool to rake in glory in the city?” Link screamed. He had never felt so humiliated and betrayed.

“No. You are my student and I want…” Sir Russel started, taken aback.

“You want! I can see that _you want_! But I don’t! I will no longer be your punching bag, Sir Russel. I refuse to be turned into one of these noble scumbags. I’m leaving!”

He turned on his heel and stormed off. He had hoped Sir Russel would call after him, even insult him, but there was just silence.

Din’s hellfire but he was furious. He knew he hadn’t been fair to the old knight, but he didn’t care right now. He was so sick of all of this. This village, this training that made him hurt, the constant humiliation in the square which had just reached a new colossal peak… everything!

He had to stop himself from inanely roaring with rage.

He was already on the path to his house when he heard a soft, worried voice.

“Link? Are you alright?”

He looked up and his whole body went cold. “Sally” stood in front of him in the same garb as yesterday. Here he stood, dirty, sweaty, speckled with sick and probably reeking.

She looked at him, concerned. “Are you alright?” she repeated.

“I’m _fine_!” he snapped. Goddess, he sounded like an idiot, saying that.

“What happened?” she made a step towards him.

He stepped back, not wanting to soil her clothes, but also just not wanting anyone close right now.

“I stopped training for the tourney. I won’t go.” He rasped, sounding petulant even to himself.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because of people like that squire, Halvor. Because of that old brute Russel. Because I am not good enough and I refuse to become better via dirty tricks and foulness. Because I have enough going on without waking up in pain every goddess-damned day. Because… because… ARGH!” He screamed.

“It’s alright. Let it out!” she said. He was startled to see a little fear in her eyes, but it was overpowered by mindless rage.

“Because that tourney only serves as merriment for people like you, _your highness_!” he hissed.

She stared in shock. Her face went completely white and her hands bunched into fists.

“Who do you think you’re fooling? I’m not a complete idiot, despite what you might think about us common folk. Poor girl, coddled by life, no care in the world. Do you have any freaking idea what a nightmare my life is?”

He knew instantly he had way overstepped his mark. He saw a deadly cold fury replace the shocked silence on her face. His senseless fury turned to deep shame to have so unfairly raged against this innocent girl.

“Your life? You sit here in this paradise, you could not have more freedom, have food and family, and yet you _dare_ accuse me of being coddled? By my fifth birthday I have already seen victims of war, one legged, one armed that took their lot in life with more pride and dignity than you, you self righteous, lazy complainer! You _dare_ to say I have no care in the world?” her fists were shaking with her own wrath.

“I am surrounded by hordes of conniving, back-stabbers _every day_ that would rather burn the country to the ground than see me on the throne. I have not had a single day to myself since the day my mother died. I try my hardest _every day_ to learn about my people so I can one day do well by them. And you dare…” she raised her hand and pointed right at Link’s face. “…to tell me that your life is hard?”

Her tone switched to derision. “You have more in common with nobles like Gorridan or that squire than you think, complainer! The one time in your life something doesn’t go to your liking and you throw everything away and blame everybody for your ‘nightmarish’ life. Childish!”

And with that she turned on her heel and glided away.

Link felt like a complete and utter ass. He knew she was right for the most part. He did have a good, safe life. And he had to admit, that he had never thought about what the politics in Hyrule might do to a young girl.

But him being like nobles? Now his anger was back, but it was a calmer, a more directed anger. The sort of angry determination you could bend steel over.

This princess, this… _girl_ dared to accuse him of being one of these idle, careless aristocrats? He had complained, true! He had been childish, fine! But he was nothing like them. He would not throw down sword fighting. This royal, this… _brat_ thought she had figured him out. He would show her! He knew she would attend the tourney, she had said so herself. He would dominate the square in the city of Hyrule and he would change her mind!

He stomped off back the way he came to apologize to Sir Russel. His training lesson still lasted at least another hour.


	8. Dark Visions and Light Awakening

Princess Zelda

 

Zelda was angry. She had reached the back entrance to the tavern and right now, she couldn’t care less if anyone spotted her.

She was furious, but she had to admit, she was furious with herself, mostly. Had she actually thought she would fool anyone with that disguise, asking questions like she had been born yesterday? Was she really that naïve? That boy had seen through her clear as daylight. Oh how much of a _fool_ she must look, giving grand speeches about her life, standing there in borrowed maid’s clothes. Stupid, stupid!

She garnered a few wondering looks from other maids but she stormed through so quickly, they must think she had urgent business and didn’t look twice.

She went upstairs, entered her chambers through the maid’s entrance and was relieved to find nobody there. It made sense, the girls would all be busy preparing for their departure in a few hours.

She whipped that idiotic bonnet from her head, peeled herself out of the dress and threw it all fiercely into the clothes basket.

Finally free of that constricting stuff, she entered her private chamber.

She was a little surprised to realize, that she didn’t feel at all insulted by what that… boy had said. He had clearly been extremely irate and judging from his sickly appearance he’d had a dreadful day. No, she wasn’t insulted, she mused. That would be idiotic, taking his words of inane rage that serious. She was however angry and a little disappointed that he had lost his control so utterly.

But then again, so had she. Goddess, it had felt good to, for once, vent her anger at someone. Nayru knew how often she wanted to do that, but couldn’t, as it would not be proper.

But now she felt guilty as well. She couldn’t say why she had felt the need to mock the poor boy. She had felt angry that this… that Link, who had been so fascinating the other day, would let himself fall to despair so easily. And over such a trivial and easy to fix matter.

Zelda was no fool. She had understood the way he had looked at her yesterday. Standing in her chamber now, rather scantily clad, thinking about the looks he had cast at her, she blushed furiously. She looked in her mirror at her reddened face. “Foolish girl, how is that going to help?” she chided herself.

Maybe she had hoped that being derided by her would pull him out of his self pity and back into determination. No, she had to admit. That’s what I’m hoping _now_. Back there, I have simply lost my cool. With a cold feeling in her gut she recalled the shock and hurt in his eyes. Those gentle, deep blue eyes…

She sat down in front of her dressing table and put her face in her hands. Maybe it was for the best. What could possibly have come from their encounter? Maybe her, well, nastiness would settle matters for him at least. Close that short (but sweet) chapter…

She sat up straight again and looked at herself in the mirror again. A sad girl’s face looked back. Zelda looked away and stood up. “Goddesses, I’m such a fool!”

She went to her dresser and picked one of her simple white dresses.

The door to what during her brief stay had been something like a sitting room opened.

“Back so soon? I thought you’d… oh.”

Sally entered and closed the door behind her. She was still dressed like a princess, to throw off anyone who just threw a casual glance. She now walked up to her, worried expression on her face. As per usual, she couldn’t hide anything from her cousin.

“What’s wrong? Did you lovebirds have a _fight_?” Sally’s girlish face turned rather impish.

“You could say that. He was being a brat and then so was I. I don’t think I’ve ever felt ever so foolish in my life.” She grumbled, trying to bind her dress impatiently as the anger boiled up again.

“Not even when you slipped on the stairs in front of the Zora delegation and landed in the ambassador’s footbath? Here, let me, before you rip it in half.” And she took the ribbons out of Zelda’s hands.

“Thank you for reminding me. Also: Lovebirds?” she asked with her dangerous voice.

“Sure. You should have seen your face when you returned yesterday. You seemed like you genuinely had fun, for once. There, done. Now I can finally get out of that heavy thing. I wonder why I let you even do that little charade, if you just went and botched it.” She exclaimed, somewhat muffled by the heavy fabric of Zelda’s dress around her head.

“Because you’re my younger cousin and it was a royal request?” it was a low blow, Zelda knew, but she wasn’t particularly enjoying her best friend’s antics right now.

Saria had always been a rascal, that’s why she had always held her dearly. She was everything Zelda couldn’t be. They had always been together. The nickname Sally had started when Zelda had still been unable to pronounce R…

Sally had finally fought her way out of the dress. Now her darkish hair was ruffled and her face was red. “That must be it. It certainly has nothing to do with me wanting you to enjoy yourself. That would just be silly.” Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

“Now tell me what happened!”

Zelda recounted what had occurred, sparing no details. All the while the two girls had tea and a whole tray of cakes to attend to.

When Zelda had finished her deliberations they sat in silence for a while.

Sally spoke first: “I have to say, he does rather sound like an idiot.”

“Then I’m telling it wrong. And if he is an idiot, then so am I.” Zelda sighed.

“Anyway I’m sorry that it ended like this. I had hoped you would have a few pleasant hours before we have to leave.” Her cousin tried to console.

“I did have a nice afternoon, yesterday.” Zelda mused, thinking back. A tiny smile played on her lips before she could stop it.

Of course it didn’t slip past Sally. “Look at you, smiling like a dolt! And you always tell me to stay away from shifty looking youths. And here you go out for the first time in forever and you have fallen head over heels!” she slandered.

“Come now, it’s not that bad.”

It really wasn’t. She had liked him, definitely. But again, what good could have come of it? She had maintained an emotional distance and it was good that she had. Her duty as Hyrule’s princess would always come first.

But it still saddened her that she would have to leave today and couldn’t rectify that foolish quarrel. Yesterday evening she had actually plotted to maybe play sick so her retinue would have to stay for one more day. But that were, of course, the thoughts of a child and she had abandoned them as such.

“It is of no matter anyway. We must leave and he will stay and that’s that.” She made a brave face.

“Well, you could always order some of your knights to just put him in a sack and drag him with us.” Saria suggested innocently.

Zelda had to laugh at the thought. “Look, father, I have a new pet!” is what she would say back at court.

“And when you tire of him you can just let him be put back in the sack and delivered back to here. Easy!” her cousin continued.

Zelda giggled. “Excellent plan. I’m sure we’ll find some corner in the castle where he can sleep in his sack. And when I need him I just pull him out and we’ll… well, do something.” She finished lamely.

“I’m sure you can think of an activity to do with him.” Sally piped and with relish put another piece of cake in her mouth.

Zelda cleared her throat loudly. She imitated one of their governess’ throaty voices. “Such talk is very unbecoming of a young lady. Shame!”

They both laughed for a while. It felt relieving. Maybe she would just treasure this memory and move on.

Sally interrupted her musings. “And, you know, if your little manoeuvre did work and he does find his determination, then he will be at the tourney in eight weeks. Who knows? If he wins he’ll receive his price from you, right?” she asked mockingly and smirked.

Zelda felt a mix of dismay and anticipation wash over her. Drat! The tourney! That would be awkward…

* * *

 

Two days and a half later they were well underway. She had held a brief speech about the exemplary hospitality she had received in Ord village and had thanked the mayor and her host personally.

Currently she was sitting in her father’s opulent carriage, rocking back and forth with the uneven road and fighting with nausea. Around her, her ladies-in-waiting bustled about in an admirable effort to make her voyage bearable. She had no words for how she hated travelling in this eternally quaking birdcage. She would so much prefer riding on horseback, wind in her hair, sun in her face, marvelling at Hyrule’s beautiful landscape. She had a horse, naturally, a gentle but energetic white mare, but she wondered why.

Soon, she knew from studying maps, they would pass through the Twins, a mountain split in twain, and shortly after they would camp for the night along Lake Nisa. She couldn’t wait until they finally halted.

She made a decision.

“Anya!” the 18 year old maid stopped talking to her neighbour immediately.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Please tell Sir Craster that I wish to speak to him as soon as we have stopped.” Zelda had put this off for too long already.

“As you wish, your highness.” The girl stood, curtsied shakily and went to the one openable window to communicate with the outside world.

* * *

 

Two hours later Princess Zelda sat in a comfortable wicker chair in her tent. The impressively large canvas cave was erected each and every night for her. She always felt utterly spoilt when she watched the servants and soldiers put it up, only to stow it a few hours later. However, sleeping in the hideously stuffy carriage was just too dreadful a thought. She had sent all of her maids away. Only Saria was still present, albeit behind a screen where she was writing. Zelda had thought about allowing her to listen to the following conversation, but had decided that she would spare her that unpleasantness. Even though she was terrified about what she might learn.

“Sally, I am expecting Sir Craster in a few minutes. I’m afraid I will have to ask you to leave.” It sounded horribly stilted, Zelda thought. Especially between her and her cousin.

Sally immediately picked up on her nervousness and didn’t answer with her usual sarcasm. “What’s wrong, Zelda? What’s worrying you?”

Zelda wouldn’t insult her by lying. “I will discuss the Bokoblin attack with him. I will tell you afterwards, but I want to hear his words alone.”

Sally made a face “Oh, because the gruesome details would be just too much for my poor little soul to handle. I might swoon!” And there was the sarcasm. Honestly, Zelda thought, she might be 14 years of age, but in terms of sarcasm and cynicism that girl was at least 85.

“Yes, I knew you’d react that way. It won’t change the outcome, however. Out! Go look at the soldier boys.” She overdramatically pointed towards the tent-flap, a tiny smile on her lips.

“Hmph!” Sally hmphed. “Better than you, looking at old knights. Try not to wear out old Craster too much, with your ‘discussion’. He might not survive the process.”

“Out with you, you letch!” Zelda commanded, with as much fervour as she could manage between giggling and indignation.

Sally left, undoubtedly to try and eavesdrop, somehow.

Hardly a minute later Sir Craster was announced by the guards at the entrance to her tent.

“Ask him in!”

The aging knight was attending her in full armour, helmet under his arm. She chided herself for her forgetfulness. He was a very keen advocate of perfect chivalry and old age hadn’t mellowed him much. And, of course, being summoned by the princess traditionally meant appearing in full gear. She should have worded her request differently, as a personal invitation, then the poor man would have been spared from wearing 25 kilos of metal.

She stood up as he entered. If he wasn’t comfortable, neither would she be.

The man bowed curtly. “Your majesty. How can I be of service?”

Sir Craster was her herald for this voyage. Her father had hand-picked him and with good reason. He was a thinking man, a capable commander who enjoyed the respect of his peers. He had seen her grow up, she valued his opinion and most importantly, he would be honest if she was insistent enough.

“Please, Sir Craster, stand at ease.” she found her regal voice. “I have asked you here to discuss the attack we have suffered.”

The old knight did not seem surprised, he had seen this coming. He did however seem pained.

She continued. “I feel I have already shirked my duty by not enquiring sooner. My wish is that you tell me _everything_ there is to tell.”

It was voiced as a royal request, not just a mere command. She had asked him both as princess and as herself and she knew he understood that.

The aging knight looked defeated, but he rallied and began woodenly. “Very well, your highness. As you are aware two protective rings defend you at night. The outer one manned by soldiers, every fifth standing guard, the others sleeping and awaiting the changing. The inner ring is comprised by us, your sworn knights. All in all you have 125 men guarding you, 25 awake at all times, the others shielding you with their bodies.”

Zelda hated that wording.

The old man took a deep breath. He truly looked old right now. “At the time of the attack, young Thodric had the watch.”

She nodded, setting her jaw.

He hesitated. “Everything, Sir Craster.” She reminded him, hoping that her voice didn’t quiver.

“Aye, your majesty. The boy was cut down from the front. The look on his face when we found him was that of shock. Even though he was speared from the direction he was looking at, he did not see it coming until it was too late.”

She nodded again. Her mind conjured the face she had placed the coins on, but instead of peaceful she envisioned it shocked and in deadly pain. The images were real, so dreadfully real.

“The boy probably couldn’t even shout. It is only thanks to his brother in arms, a certain Kard, that we were immediately rallied to arms. He noticed the boy being attacked and sounded the alarm. He later reported something odd, but it was probably the shock. I’ve seen it before, even with weathered men.”

Interesting, Zelda thought. She had a feeling that she should follow that thread. But Sir Craster wasn’t through yet. “The soldiers reacted admirably, no faltering, no tumult. They had already stopped the onslaught in its tracks when we came. Together the Bokoblins stood no chance.”

The more he talked, the clearer she could see it. She was almost there. She could hear the frenzied shrieking of the monsters, she could feel the racing heartbeat of each man and woman. She could smell the blood as the attackers were slaughtered. Her stomach heaved, but she controlled it.

“How many were there in total? Twelve? Fifteen?”

The knight seemed perplexed at her accurate ‘guess’.

“Fourteen. Thirteen dead, one could flee into the woods. I ordered the men not to give chase. I suspected an ambush, but nothing more happened.” He sighed, his expression grim. “It makes no sense.”

“Fourteen naked creatures, armed with wooden clubs and pointed sticks attacking over a hundred armed men. Why?” she asked, bewildered. The vision was slowly fading again, for which she was thankful.

She could see in his face that she had hit the question that was bothering him the most. “Precisely. Why? It was pointless. Utterly pointless death. They had no way of winning anything by that attack. In all my years I have not seen something as this. Were they starved and crazed? Not likely. Were they stupid? No. They have low intelligence, but are devious fighters. Where they hoping to sneak in? Then why attack the first man they see. And how…” he noticeably stopped himself.

“Continue.” She bid him.

“How is it that the boy Thodric didn’t see them? I have seen the lad, he was neither simple nor incapable…” He finished.

“I will need to speak to the soldier you mentioned before.”

The old knight’s pained expression came back. “If that is your wish. But I doubt he will be able to tell you any more relevant information. And, well… he might not know how to speak of such… events to a princess.” He pleaded.

“You mean to protect me, Sir Craster, and I thank you for it. But I will not cower in fear when hylian blood has been spilt for my protection. Nor will I forgo gathering intelligence if not all questions have been answered.” Zelda said fiercely.

“Then ask him tomorrow, princess Zelda, please.” The old fighter said gently. She was tempted to take this compromise. He could probably see her discomfort clear as day. She was probably white as a sheet and trembling. Her head was spinning from those haunting visions but her pride would not allow her to show weakness.

“No. Tonight. Now, if you would, Sir Craster.” She commanded, more harshly than she had intended.

“Very well, your majesty.” He acquiesced, bowed and exited the tent.

Zelda used the few moments she had to take a sip of water. When she closed her eyes she could still see the images of that night. She cursed herself for this… talent, this punishment, this ability she had. It had always been with her, showing, telling. Frightening her to death when generals spoke about battle, crushing her when envoys would tell of disasters, sickening her when people pleaded to her father for help after bandit attacks. Her father had been uncomprehending and probably would have punished her for the perceived weakness. But luckily her mother had had a similar talent and had intervened. Unfortunately she had died soon afterward, so she had been left to deal with it herself. She used it when she dared and the king had slowly learned to, if not trust, at least heed her words. Lately it had even followed her in her dreams, tormenting her with diffuse images of burning, ashen rain and ruin. Zelda was afraid that if she was forced to see the visions too regularly, too clearly, her talent would grow and invade even more.

She took deep breaths and forced her pulse to calm. She had just regained her composure when she heard approaching footsteps.

“Sir Craster, accompanied by a soldier, your majesty.”

“Ask them in.”

Sir Craster stepped inside, followed by a gaunt man in his fourties. He had a tired, yet nervous look about him. He went on one knee while the knight did his bow.

“Stand, please, and tell me your name.” she said, gently commanding.

“Kard, your majesty. Kard Kardson, your majesty.” He stammered as he rose.

“I have asked you here to tell me of the night of the attack. You are ordered to speak truthfully of everything I ask and not to leave out any uncomfortable details. If you have to speak of a failure of your duty, do so. I swear by the name of the goddess Nayru, my divine guardian, that neither you nor one of your peers will be punished.” Zelda would have felt much better, if she could be gentler to this man. But she had had to learn that her trying to cross the barrier of social rank had only led to panicked confusion in them.

The soldier surprised her with a candid and, to Zelda, elating answer. “I would not lie to you, your majesty, not on my darkest day.”

Zelda, moved, nodded. “I thank you. Sir Craster has already filled me in about all he has seen. But you were there first and you were there to sound the alarm, correct?”

“Aye, my lady.”

“Sir Craster mentioned that you have reported something odd. Repeat it to me.”

The man clearly was uncomfortable with that order. Zelda felt that he wasn’t sure whether he trusted his own senses and didn’t want to seem like a fool.

“I was standing to the lad’s left. Thodric, I mean, bless his soul. The torches were burning, it wasn’t a dark night as the moon was half full. We were both doin’ our duty, your majesty, neither Thodric nor me would’ve lazed about, forgetting our watch.”

Once again, images formed in Zelda’s mind. The dark of night, illuminated slightly by torches and the moon. The sound of snoring companions. The smell of sweat as the night was warm and the leather was hot. There he stood, the 18 year old boy, alive and well, watching the perimeter earnestly. Honest eyes, a stout chin… a good man.

“Then, suddenly, it was like it grew darker. First I thought a cloud had moved in front of the moon, but then I saw the fire of the torches flicker and dim. It was as if they were about to go out from too little oil, all blue and low burning. The lad and I noticed at the same time. We looked around.”

Zelda could see it. A sudden dark, like a shroud over one’s eyes. The torchlight was hushed, as if suddenly all the power had left the flame. An oppressive feeling crept through her, and she noticed that all wind had ceased.

“Then he said something like “Do you see that?”. It was like a… fog. But black. Not grey like mist but black like soot. And it came closer and right quick.”

Zelda saw. It was like a wall of blackness creeping ever closer. It filled her with unknown terror. Suddenly something happened she had never seen before. Two images in her mind, simultaneously, both of the same horrible darkness, but not the same. In one she saw Thodric, tense and afraid, in the other she saw other soldiers. She didn’t understand. “I could see, like, long dark fingers inside, graspin’ and twitchin’. I was about to shout when…”

She saw long black tendrils writhing within the darkness in both images. But also other shapes, concentrations of black malice, clawing at the boundary between their world and hers. She felt panic rise in her. Two images… why two?

“… suddenly one of those bastards jumped out at the poor boy and…”

_Stabbed him_ , she saw. They came from that deathly cloud. _Why two_? Suddenly, in the same instant the boy was stabbed, she recognized the second picture. It was her tent, her men, camped along the lake. _Now_!

“Sound the alarm!” she shrieked. Sir Craster hesitated only a fraction of a second, wide eyed, before bellowing.

“ATTACK! TO ARMS! PROTECT THE PRINCESS!” He stormed towards the entrance and drew his sword.

Instantly Zelda heard screams of terror and pain all around her. Sounds of battle erupted all around the camp. She saw in her mind as the shadows she had seen broke through the wall and swarmed over the still rallying soldiers. Stabbing, biting, clawing at every piece of flesh they could find.

She stumbled towards her sword and yanked it out of its scabbard. She felt all the fear, all the pain while running for the exit.

She saw with her own eyes as an unstoppable flood of shadowy terrors threatened to overrun them from everywhere. More and more leapt from the dark vortex, snarling, twitching obscenely, launching themselves in droves at her men and women.

Zelda was numbed by sheer panic and horror. She stepped forward, like in trance. She saw as Sir Craster tried to grab her, slowly as if the flow of time had dried to a mere trickle.

Another image invaded her head. An image of a bright light that cut through black clouds. An image of a young woman, beautiful and strong, her face fierce, her eyes determined… and a swordsman shielding her. A feeling of wielding a pure power, guiding it with her hands, weaving it with her fingers. An image of…

“LIGHT!” she yelled, raising her hand and a rays of the brightest light erupted from her fingers. They tore through the horde of darkness, disintegrating all of the foul terrors instantly. Zelda illuminated the night life a tiny sun, turning it brighter than day. Her light dispersed the wall of fog and banished the darkness.

And just as quick as it came, it ceased. The light faded and so did Zelda’s consciousness. The last thing she saw was the floor coming closer.


	9. Shadows Darkening

Link

 

Link started awake with a gasp, then sat in his bed, panting. With eyes wide open he looked around, the darkness seeming to creep around him. But soon his vision cleared, the dark corners of his room returned to normal and his breath steadied. He touched the skin on his bare chest, then the linen below him. Completely drenched…

“What in all the hells was that about?” he whispered aloud. His dream, his nightmare had been of her, standing amidst a roaring maelstrom of darkness. Evil black tendrils ravaged the ground around her, creeping ever closer. He had felt her fear, her desperation. But then she had suddenly shone with a radiant light that seemed to come from within. It had vanquished the dark, tore through it like a well honed blade through cloth. Then she fell. Then nothing.

Link put his face in his hands and massaged his temples. He very rarely had nightmares and then never this real, this close. He usually rejected the thought of soothsaying or oneiromancy, thinking them fraudulent endeavours, but right now he was not at all sure.

“Get yourself together, boy!” Sir Russel’s voice rang in his mind. He had to grin a bit and looked through the window. Still deep into the knight. He couldn’t see the moon but his internal clock said it was around 1 o’clock. He gazed at the gently wafting trees in the nightly breeze. The princess’ panicked face haunted him.

Link shook his head. Nonsense! Meeting the future monarch, even getting to know her a bit, didn’t mean you suddenly developed prophetic tendencies. He had to snort at the absurd thought. He lay back onto his back, trying to avoid the sweat soaked spot. The brief moment of worry for her had momentarily dispelled the still lightly simmering anger he felt when he thought of her. He was no longer filled with rage, of course, that would just be juvenile! But her last comments still glimmered in his pride. He used it as fuel for his renewed training.

Thinking of training, he should go back to sleep. His mentor had, understandably, not relented a millimetre after Link had apologized for his insolent behaviour. Quite the contrary. But at least the old bear had accepted Link’s remorse and wasn’t vindictive. …mostly.

The lad turned to his side and closed his eyes. His exerted body soon pulled him back to sleep. His last thought had been “I’d much rather dream of her in a pleasant way.” He drifted away with a smile.

* * *

 

Link had stood up before anybody else. He was already once again drenched when the first rays of sunlight crept over the eastern hills. He was doing his forms and practicing his technique among the apple trees, a little way off from the house. The first night he had unthinkingly done so right under his parents’ bedroom, which had earned him a few curses from his mother. “Weeks you do nothing and now you wake us with your panting and stomping, you brat, I should take that stick from you and put you over my knee until your bottom glows like hot coals, you ungrateful twit, you’ll not eat for a week…” she screamed, all in one breath. He had to laugh between his cuts. He wished he had such stamina.

When the cock crowed he finished his last sequence of cuts, jabs and steps and went to clean himself before breakfast. Now, of course, he ate almost twice as much, much to his mother’s mock chagrin. Meera was always somewhere between “You lazy bum!” and “Take care not to work too hard, dear!”.

André had not relented either. He was still required to continue his apprenticeship. Link didn’t mind. He knew that one victory at a tourney wouldn’t sustain him forever. And it wasn’t even sure he would win at all. But right now he was not allowing himself to consider any other outcome. He had to prove something, didn’t he?

At the breakfast table he had a vivid discussion with his little brother, André Jr. about sword fighting. The seven year old was currently discovering the pleasure of holding little tournaments with his friends. Apparently the boy had been infected with his own recent enthusiasm and was now questioning his older brother relentlessly. Link had to promise him that he would regularly show him a few tricks. His father had had a little grin on his face while his mother had shot him a warning glance. Link knew what hells would await him if he taught something dangerous to her baby boy. There’d probably be nothing left of him…

* * *

 

Link had already put new coals in the forge and had lighted it when his father entered the smithy. He was about to resume yesterday’s sharpening of arrow tips when André had a surprise for him.

“No. Today you’ll help me with this.” He said, pulling out a yellow-glowing bar from the forge. It was the same piece of steel his father had started on a couple of days ago. It was almost to length now, a little bit too thick still and still just a rectangle. Link could already gauge its finished shape roughly.

The surprise came when his father didn’t take the hammer, but the tongs, held the steel fast and looked expectantly at his son.

He would do the last bit of forming! He had of course already done nails, horseshoes and other simpler work all by himself, but this was new territory. Sure, he’d seen his father work many times, but until now he had only assisted.

Link grabbed the large hammer that was used for drawing out the steel.

“Start slowly, softly. Get a feel for its weight. Be careful not to hammer any spot out too thin or we’ll have to fold it over. Start from the back and push the material towards the tip.” His father explained.

Link nodded and took the hammer with both hands. His first few nervous hits were more of a shy love-tap and he felt like a dolt. He half expected André to lose patience with him. But soon he got a feel for how the metal moved under his hits, how it flowed lethargically away from his hammering.

Link occasionally looked up to wait for his father’s silent nod before continuing.

A few times they traded places so the master blacksmith could prevent a misshape before it even happened.

After many re-heats the steel was finally to length and Link felt very satisfied. His first delicate piece of work and he hadn’t ruined it. Now Link could really see the shape of the sword that was still hidden within the length of metal.

“Good. We’ll resume tomorrow. You’ll start bevelling it. That will really test your skill. Now: dinner time.” André mumbled.

Link looked outside, slightly perplex. He’d been so concentrated that he hadn’t noticed that the whole morning had passed already. He also noticed now that his stomach had filed a complaint about emptiness about two hours ago. He rearranged his father’s tools, then walked outside into the sun, gently stretching his overworked shoulders and arms. He sighed. Now, instead of his relatively easy work at the grindstone, he would swing a hammer all morning for the next weeks. Can arms just fall off if they’ve had enough?

The scent of his mother’s cooking caressed his nose. His stomach made its opinion heard with a loud gurgle.

Well, no rest for the stupid, Link thought, chuckling.

* * *

 

Link arrived at the square after his run. The old slave driver had upped the distance by two kilometres. His head swam and hot air stifled him, but he’d made it.

While Sir Russel poured them both some water, Link prepared his training steel. He had used the time between dinner and now with more self-study and practice. Even though the handle of his steel was wrapped in soft leather, his left hand already had blisters the size of Ricco’s buttocks. Yesterday the old bear had shown him how to bind his hand with cloth strips to protect it without sacrificing grip. Right now he struggled to remember the rather complex binding technique and to replicate it with his clumsier right hand.

Sir Russel waited impatiently for him to finish, then stepped into the square. “Right. Battle stance! Attack!” he barked

Link was momentarily nonplussed. They had never started with a bout before. What was the old man scheming?

Link raised his blade and started circling his opponent. The knight hardly seemed ready, his blade held low by his side, his stance relaxed. He hesitated.

“I told you to attack, boy!” he snarled.

Link set his jaw. Very well.

He swung his blade from his right to the old man’s unprotected side. He deflected it easily, killing all momentum. But Link speedily turned 360 degrees so his next heavy slash had all his weight behind it. His sword met only air as his teacher had stepped back just enough to be out of reach. Sir Russel stepped closer again, stabbing right at Link’s throat. He had just enough time to redirect his steel’s impetus to turn his master’s blade away and attempt a grazing hit at the same time. While a hit like that wouldn’t get him points in the tournament, it could still disorient or dishearten an opponent. It worked mediocrely. He had landed the strike on the old man’s shoulder, but his defence had suffered for it. Sir Russel allowed his sword to be turned away slightly, kneeled and drew it neatly across Link’ belly. Thankfully he had reacted quickly enough to harden his abdominal muscles, or he would probably eat dust right now.

They stepped apart.

Sir Russel nodded. “Not too shabby. Interesting what a little bloody motivation can do, isn’t it, boy?”

Link took the rare compliment and accepted the jibe.

“How many moves did it take me to defeat you?” he asked.

Link let their exchange pass before his eyes again. “Four. One deflect, one back-step, one stab and a slash.” Link listed.

“True. Four. Remember that! Three days ago, before whatever happened that finally put some fire in you, it would probably have taken me one, boy. I should slap you for wasting my time all these weeks but at least you’re serious now. Four!” he repeated, raising as many fingers on his hand.

“Now put that blade away. Today we’ll start with something new. You’ll like it, I’m sure!” the old bear grinned fiendishly.

Link suddenly had his doubts that he would, actually, but was intrigued none the less.

Sir Russel walked towards the small table, opened an oblong case and took out a “sword”.

Link had a ringing laughing fit when he saw it. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. It was just as long as the standard tourney blade but much, much thicker and broader. It looked like a double edged meat cleaver!

The old knight grinned to, albeit more predatorily.

“Glad you like it! Meet your new weapon!” and he threw it skilfully at his student.

Link caught it, barely. That monster was at least twice as heavy. It had a huge pommel at the back of its handle, to balance the ludicrous blade. Link checked its balance sceptically. It had a decent equilibrium, at least.

“Go ahead, give it few swings, boy!” the old man smirked. He had altogether too much fun right now.

The perplexed teen tried one of the more complex forms with the thing. He nearly keeled over a few times! He definitely didn’t have enough strength to hold it horizontally with outstretched arm. He felt somewhere between laughing and crying.

“From now on, you’ll train half the time with that blade. Her name is Bertha and she’s been with me since I was about your age. Take good care of her.” Sir Russel said with a gravely chuckle.

“Bertha?! Fit’s like a glove.” Link thought sullenly. This was going to be hell.

“Thanks. I love her already!” he exclaimed in theatrical glee.

“Nice! Then you’ll love her little children!” and the old bear produced three leather wrappings that clanked dangerously.

Link’s heart sank even further.

“Two for your legs, one for your right arm. Would look like a putz with only one muscular limb, right?”

Link took them from his teacher’s hands. They all looked very well used. One looked almost ready to disintegrate spontaneously.

“I’ll call this one Russel!” Link announced cheekily.

The knight snorted. “Sure, it’ll be the one that’ll chafe you the worst.”

They weren’t that heavy, but he could see how, after a training session, that subjective viewpoint could change drastically. _This_ was going to be hell!

While he wrapped them around his legs and wrist and clamping them closed, his mentor explained: “As I said, half your training. Don’t exaggerate with the things boy. Wouldn’t be healthy. You also mustn’t forget your normal blade’s feeling in your hand. And don’t run with them. Not good for your joints.”

Link finished gearing up and did a few experimental steps and slashes. It felt as if he moved through honey, rather than air.

“Good. Now. Show me your forms!” Sir Russel barked.

And so he started. It was hell.

* * *

 

A few hours later Link sat in the tavern with Ricco and Marten. He tried his utmost not to show that he felt wobbly like a Chu, but to little avail. He even had trouble lifting his cup with lemon water. More than once his dear friend Ric joked about his new poor disabled companion and tried to feed him with his own fork. While funny, Link didn’t want to laugh right now, because it hurt. As did moving. And breathing. And existing. And… At least is was a good kind of pain.

They still talked about the royal retinue. What else was there to talk about?

Of course he’d had to tell his friends what had happened with the girl, after they had prodded him relentlessly. Naturally he didn’t reveal her identity. He didn’t doubt that they would believe him (although it would seriously test their trustfulness of him). It would simply be an immensely despicable thing to do.

He had however told them of the row they’d had and had not underplayed his own idiocy.

Ricco had put his meaty arm around Link’s shoulders consolingly. “Hey don’t worry about it! You’ll be in Hyrule city soon anyway. If she’s the princess’ confidant, maybe you’ll meet her again. By then her temper will have cooled off and you’ll be free to tell her how incredibly huge a jerk you are!”

“And then you’ll live happily ever after.” Marten supplied.

Link had laughed, albeit a bit subdued. Ricco’s words were truer than he knew.

From the neighbour’s table he heard a few bits of drunken conversation.

“ ‘s real troubling. There’s been another attack. In Bregg.”

Link looked at his friends questioningly. Their expressions had immediately turned dark. “Have you heard of this?”

They nodded. “Aye, I did. You haven’t?” Ric asked

He shook his head. “No! My head’s full of steel, currently, and not much else.” the smith-apprentice and swordsman explained. It was true enough.

“A traveller spread the news yesterday. Bokoblin attack in Bregg. Two homes burned down, many hurt. No one dead, miraculously…”

Link swallowed. Bregg was the closest village to the west, about 35 kilometres from here. Two days, as the Bokoblin runs…

Marten shifted uncomfortably. “It could still be a coincidence. Two random happenings cumulated, plus our straggler.” he mumbled.

“It could.” Link admitted. But all three had an ominous feeling. The all had grown up certain that the heartlands were safe like a castle. Now this fortress crumbled dangerously.

“I asked my father and my uncle. They never heard of an organized raiding group of Bokos in these lands. Ever.” Ric rumbled concernedly.

“What are we doing to prepare for an attack? Did you ask your uncle that?” Link wanted to know.

The big lad nodded. “I did. Stammered something like ‘surely it won’t come to that’.” He imitated and shook his head. “Maybe I should brush up on my sword skills anyway. I might not have the most technique, but I’m pretty sure that they don’t either.”

“The three of us should definitely prepare. I certainly won’t cower with the mothers and children while the men defend the village.” Link growled grimly.

“Aye.” Ric and Mart agreed as one.

The blond boy looked around in the square. The normally exuberant evening atmosphere was replaced with a more sombre mood. People spoke in low voices, bent closer over the table, few laughing faces were seen. No one was idling on the streets, everyone walked quickly to wherever they were going. An ambiance of worry had settled over Ord.

Link suddenly remembered the distressing dream he’d had. While he did feel annoyed that a mere nightmare still troubled him, he couldn’t help but sense a certain familiarity in the air.

The world darkened. Shadows got longer and more dangerous. Every feeling of joy and peace were strangled by a malevolent dread. Brother fought brother in a world were benevolence was nearly lost. Only they remained as the centre of all hope. Her…

“Liiinkyyy, are you still with us?” Ricco sang, waving his hand in front of Link’s face.

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been. “What? What was I doing?” he asked, bemused.

“Staring brainlessly ahead. You know, nothing unusual, but still.” Ric teased.

Link couldn’t quite remember what he had thought about. It had been like he had looked through someone else’s eyes for a minute.

“Sorry. My brain is currently full of steel, as I said.” He muttered.

“Ah well. You just missed that Gerudo lady dance on the table, completely nude. She seemed to take your inattention rather personal.” Ric confabulated innocently.

Link rolled his eyes. “Sure. But I’m certain a gentleman of your calibre offered her consolation in all possible ways, which she graciously declined. And then ran away quickly.” He countered.

“Not out of the question.” His large friend chuckled.

They all shared a good laugh but it felt slightly forced. The news of a second attack had hit pretty hard. But it also triggered something different in Link. He would be one of those that stood to fight these creatures. Others would rely on his ability to protect them and the whole village. Life had once again reminded him that there were greater things than winning a tournament.

Interestingly, while it did worry him, it did not make him afraid, he found. Rather it steeled his determination. He vowed to redouble his efforts to become strong, a shield to protect all that he cared for.


	10. Visions of Light

Zelda

 

“She’s waking up! Quick!” was the first thing she heard, albeit very faintly. Her ears were ringing almost as badly as her head. She tried opening her eyes but found their lids too heavy a weight.

Involuntarily, she made a croaking sound, followed by a coughing fit that nearly shook her off the bed.

“Easy, Zelda, honey! Slowly.” Saria’s familiar voice. At least some comfort…

Her hearing slowly sharpened again. She could sense that quite a lot of people were standing around her, watching her intently.

For just a tiny moment, her pride was incensed. Yes, thank you, I just love that you all gawk at me in my predicament. She relaxed again, knowing it as the unfair thought it was. They were just worried. So was she…

Zelda made another attempt at opening her eyes. Her eyelids felt like sandpaper. Her eyes burned fiercely, their vision blurry.

“Water, please.” She croaked. Her usually bright voice sounded as if she hadn’t used it for decades.

Sally was ready with a cup and gently brought it to her mouth. The princess took a sip to moisten her dry mouth, then took a few more to put the life back into herself.

Painfully slowly her vision returned to normal. She looked around. Mostly maids were around her, looking beside themselves with worry. A handful of knights, led by Sir Craster, and Lord Gorridan, her steward. Lovely.

Arduously she manoeuvred herself into a sitting position, irritably pushing away the hands that wanted to force her back down.

Zelda took a few deep breaths, then gazed at Sir Craster. The old knight eyed her with so much fatherly worry that she for a moment feared that she was changed somehow. With a pang of panic she thought that whatever she had done had aged her to an old hag. She certainly felt like it right now… but a brief look at her hands allayed that worry. Still hers, although very pale.

Zelda looked back at her herald and spoke. “Situation?” she had to suppress another coughing fit and took another sip of water.

“Calm once more, my princess. Your… you defeated the attacker.” He said gently.

She almost huffed. I have no thrice damned idea what I did, she thought to herself. But the news was good, regardless.

“How late is it? How long was I gone?” she recognised her tent, so they hadn’t packed her in to deliver her to the city yet. Only a few hours then, she reasoned.

“It is midday, the day after. You have slept 12 hours, your highness.” He reported anxiously.

She remembered the night, that unspeakable terror that had ravaged the camp. She remembered everything in dreadful clarity. The panicked battle. The screams…

Zelda steeled herself for her next question.

“How many?”

“Zelda…”, “My princess…” Sally and Sir Craster started to protest. They wanted to shield her but she couldn’t let them.

“How. Many?” she repeated with a dangerous undertone. She noticed that all except Sally seemed to recoil just a bit. Her… eruption had earned her more than just admiration, it seemed.

Sir Craster sighed deeply. “Twenty-three your highness. Nineteen soldiers, four knights. Sixteen more wounded. Two won’t make the night.” He reported sadly.

So many! _So many_!

She had to fight back tears.

“We erected a provisional sick bay in the second tent. Your personal physician is there now, after he was certain that all you need was sleep. He is doing what he can.” Sir Craster continued, mostly to fill the silence.

She looked up at the worried faces of her maids. “Then why are all of you standing here? Go and help those men and women! Leave!” she nearly screamed. Right now she had no nerve for tact.

While they hastened away Zelda hung her head and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

“What was it?” she managed through gritted teeth.

Awkward silence all around. She had not expected an answer.

“What have you seen of… me? Tell me what happened as you saw it!” It was a hard request for her to make. She had clearly summoned some light, some power that she had had no idea she possessed. And while this power had triumphed over that clawing darkness, it still frightened her. What was she?

“I saw you stride past me into the night, slowly, your face peaceful, as if you hadn’t a care in the world. I tried to grab you but found that I… couldn’t. Around you was an… aura that I dared not profane. You raised your hand. Enormous light appeared from your fingers that near instantly turned these cursed hordes to dust. Then you fell, the light fading. The whole scenario was over in only 10 seconds” Zelda saw a fierce pride in the knight’s face as he recounted. And thankfulness. She looked at the similarly shining faces of the younger knights flanking him. They both nodded earnestly, confirming Sir Craster’s description.

The old fighter collected himself. “My lady, I am not ashamed to say that you rescued us. I am however ashamed to admit that we, your sworn knights and your loyal soldiers, would have been unable to curb this onslaught. Whatever this enemy was, we were hopelessly unprepared. I must humble myself and ask for your forgiveness.”

Before Zelda could say anything the three knights went to their knees, lowered their heads and cupped their hands together in supplication.

Sally gasped. Zelda was deeply shocked. They felt they had failed their duty. Their position signified they were ready to pay the ultimate price, should she wish it.

She wanted to bang something over their stupid, honourable heads. Hadn’t there been enough death?!

She stood, shakily and stepped towards them. “You have not failed your duty. We were attacked by something unknown and murderous.” she said, her voice quivering slightly. She gently closed the hands of the two younger knights and briefly touched their cheeks. “Preparation was not possible, a working defence was not possible!” Except if I had realized and reacted sooner, maybe! –a nasty voice supplied.

“I see no fault that needs forgiving.” She closed Sir Craster’s rough, strong hands with her soft slender ones and held them in hers. “I will not allow you to hold yourself responsible for what happened, Sir Craster. I will need your counsel, now more than ever.” She finished, a very personal note mixing with her regal voice.

The old knight, thrice her experience and many times proven battle commander and fighter, looked up at her face, pleadingly. She felt it in him, saw it in his eyes, clear as day. These men have seen many horrors but nothing had come close to the bloodcurdling nightmare that was yesterday night. _They_ were looking for guidance. They were looking to her.

Not for the first time she felt too young and inexperienced. But never before had she felt so utterly inadequate like she did now. She was a girl, barely out of childhood! Whatever power had manifested in her, it frightened her to death. What was she? A sorceress like in children’s tales? Would she be able to harness that magic once more, should the need arise? What if she couldn’t?

She needed answers just as desperately as her men and women did. But she was the princess. They were her responsibility.

With a determined expression on her face she touched Sir Craster’s cheek, absolving him from any guilt. She nearly pulled him to his feet on his beard.

“Send outriders, two of your knights. Give each two horses so they can reach Hyrule tomorrow. They are to recount what has occurred to my father the king. I further request an escort from the city to meet us on the way to supplement our losses. Tell them we have wounded and need supplies. Do it!” she commanded the man on the right sharply.

He saluted smartly and turned away to do her bidding. She was momentarily taken aback. That was the appropriate gesture toward his military superior, not royalty. Apparently she was pretty decent at commanding, she thought, briefly elated.

She turned towards the one on the left. “I want a complete survey about what your peers have seen. Also ask soldiers that aren’t too shaken. If we know nothing of the enemy, we must learn. Any detail, any observation could be important. Attack patterns, could they be killed with spear and sword. Also ask about the wounds they inflicted. Go!” she ordered. This one bowed appropriately and nearly ran off to his duty.

She looked at Sir Craster who once again had this flaming admiration in his eyes. It made her blush, but she would not falter.

“You, Sir, will accompany me to the sick bay. No arguing! I will see to my soldiers.”

She turned towards Sally who was looking at her with similarly admiring smile. “You come too, Sally!” Zelda made a pleading face to show her true help-seeking intention behind her harsh tone. Saria’s face turned tense, but she nodded earnestly. Zelda had never loved her as much as in this moment.

What am I, she wondered again as she went to leave the tent.

Apparently a freak, she thought dryly.

* * *

 

As Zelda exited the tent the two entrance guards snapped to attention. Slowly but unstoppably the low hubbub around the camp died off and she became the centre of all attention. She swallowed, her throat still felt dry.

She could see that her soldiers had still been trying to restore order: finding scattered belongings or equipment, bandaging small injuries… collecting the possessions of the fallen. Some were resting but with a haunted look on their faces. She doubted anyone had had any sleep that night.

Now they were all looking at her, with that mix of fear and adoration she had come to recognize.

She nodded to them in general. She would have to make some sort of speech, she knew. But that would have to wait.

Zelda turned towards the second white tent which stood a little outside the ring and made her way through the throng. All the men and women she passed silently stood up to bow deeply. She wanted to order them to stop, to rest, but she knew they wouldn’t listen or understand.

One of them, a middle aged man with a hard, weather-beaten face fell to his knees before her. He took the bottom of her dress and bowed almost to ground level to kiss it. Sir Craster twitched as if he wanted to draw his blade, but stopped himself just in time. The soldier looked back up, a blissful expression on him and tears in his eyes.

“My lady!” he whispered, his voice breaking.

Zelda was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to do. She had no idea what she had _done_! Had no description for this… magic that had come forth. Yet this man revered her for it.

She lightly, hesitantly touched his forehead with the palm of her hand, then stepped around him and continued on her way.

She couldn’t stop herself from looking back. The man was still kneeling on the spot, motionless.

What had she become? A saint?

* * *

 

Zelda steeled her resolve and entered the field hospital. Immediately she had to suppress a retch as the stench of blood overpowered her sense of smell. 16 bunks with men and women in varying degrees of pain lined the tent wall. Two were separated by a screen so the others couldn’t see. Another section had been walled up with canvas where her physician was working without break. She doubted he had had any rest whatsoever. The three nurses, helped by a handful of her maids were assisting him or were changing bandages, administering medicine or cleaning the patients when they no longer could.

These were the people Zelda admired. The people that could actually _do_ something and wouldn’t rest to help even when it seemed pointless.

The canvas was pulled aside and the doctor, helped by two assistants, carried a sleeping soldier from his surgery back to his bunk. Zelda glanced into his workplace and immediately regretted her mistake. The place was… swimming. She looked away and shut her eyes.

Ignat, her physician ordered one of the maids to get more sand they could put on the ground, so they wouldn’t slip on all this mess. He surveyed his patients , then noticed Zelda standing in the entrance, rooted to the spot. He quickly wiped his hands as best as he could and went to meet her.

“Your highness…” he began.

She interrupted him: “Please, look after your patients, doctor. Don’t waste time with me.” She said hastily.

He shook his head. “That was the last one. Now they need to rest until their wounds have closed.” He shook his head again. By his rigid face and manic eyes she could see that only the tension kept this man from keeling over. She would need to keep him from his bed a while longer, regretfully.

“How are they faring?” she asked, trying to get her regal voice to work again.

“These her will live.” He pointed at the 14 to his right. “Unfortunately I could not save Sir Kessan’s arm or Timmon’s leg. They had to be removed.”

Zelda nodded grimly, feeling queasier by the minute.

“Josy and Morris though will not survive, I fear. Morris has suffered a grave head wound. Josy’s lung was punctured. I can help them no longer.”

Zelda’s mind once again conjured up images. She tried to will them away, but was powerless against them. She saw a man receiving a terrible blow to the back of his head by a whipping shadowy limb, just as he wanted to reach down to help up a comrade. She saw a youngish woman’s chest getting pierced by a lightning quick bony spike that was one of the spectres’ tail. She saw her fall to her knees, felt her pain, tasted her blood in her mouth as each breath seemed more difficult than the last. She was just about to turn and run out of the tent when, again, another vision entered her mind. A young woman kneeling by a wounded man’s side. Power flooded through her, as did the desperate will to help, to heal.

Could she…?

“Take me to them.” She ordered, her voice sounding hoarse.

Ignat looked at her, sceptically. Her discomfort hadn’t gone past him.

Sir Craster spoke up. “Your majesty, there is nothing to be done.” He said urgently.

“Zelda…” Sally began, but stopped.

She shook her head. For the first time ever she focused fully on her vision instead of recoiling. She hoped it would last long enough and not fade.

“I will see them.” She stated.

The doctor nodded slowly, then bade her to follow.

Once again, all conscious men and women watched her pass. She felt naked and helpless under their stares.

They reached the death chamber. Ignat immediately kneeled beside the man, Morris and held his ear to his nose and mouth. After a few seconds he straightened again. “He is gone.”

Zelda nodded and knelt next to the dying woman. She was lying on her side, her face was white as a sheet, bloody spittle trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her short, laboured breath bubbled sickeningly from the blood in her lungs.

Zelda saw the tight bandage on her chest.

She let the emotions the images carried flow through her, even though they seemed to tear at her very soul.

She swallowed heavily. “Remove the bandage.”

“My lady…” Ignat said patiently, as if soothing a child.

“Do it.” she interrupted.

“Your highness, it’s over!” he insisted, unease in his tired face.

“Do. It.” It took all her determination to say it again commandingly.

The physician hesitated for a second. Then, with a grave expression he produced scissors, cut through the taut cloth strips and laid the wound bare.

It was a deep puncture, about the size of a coin. Red bubbles sprayed blood with each of the woman’s ragged breaths.

Zelda felt her face being hit with tiny droplets, nausea welling up dangerously, but she could not care right now.

The woman in her mind closed her eyes and put her hand on the wound. Zelda, now trembling on her whole body, did the same with the woman before her eyes.

As her fingers touched wetness, the world held its breath. Time seemed to slow once more and the only movement was in Princess Zelda’s head. Her vision and her reality overlapped, light and warmth spread through her being and into her questing fingers. She felt life returning to the wounded, felt tissue growing and closing the damage.

Then suddenly the vision shut, the connection tore and the light was snuffed. For an instant she stared in horror and confusion at the wound, which didn’t seem to have closed nearly enough.

Then Zelda felt her limbs and head grow heavy and her head going blank with severe exhaustion. She nearly fell onto the soldier, but was quickly steadied by a pair of small hands.

“Zelda! Zelda!” Saria shouted, panic in her voice.

The princess attempted to open her leaden eyelids. “ ‘m alright” she managed weakly.

She heard her physician exclaim. “The wound! Quick, you two carry her to the surgery and prepare suture material. I’ll be right there!

Then he bent over her and opened her eyes with his fingers. “Princess, can you hear me?”

She gave an affirmative sigh. She felt as if she was hovering, her head seemed to be made of cotton. And she was thirsty beyond belief.

She felt him feel her pulse. “Faint. Give her a fresh cot and screen it off. Give her water, make sure she doesn’t choke.”

Zelda smiled as they bedded her on a wonderfully comfortable cot. Sally dribbled a few drops of water on her lips, which she licked off greedily. It tasted like the sweetest nectar.

What had she become? A freak, definitely. But maybe she could be a useful one.

 


	11. Weeks of Despair, Weeks of Joy

Zelda

 

Three days later she rode through the castle gate. Zelda had been loath to leave the camp and her wounded soldiers behind but she could not wait any longer. Her father’s reinforcement had come as she had asked, bringing supplies and medicine. Her people would be able to heal until they were fit to travel again.

She had restored herself after the magic had desiccated her, had overseen the funeral rites for the 24 dead and had organized the rest of the troop. News of what she’d done had of course spread like wildfire. She had barely been able to move without someone trying to receive her “blessing”. It had made her most uncomfortable and it was the only reason she was glad that she had left.

Josy, the woman she had… healed (it sounded so wrong in her head) now had a chance. Her physician had explained that the hole in her lung had miraculously closed. The outer wound was still there, she had lost a lot of blood and there was still a lot of it to be coughed up, before her lung could work properly again. Before she had left, Josy had said her first words. Hardly anything intelligible, understandably, more like feverish ramblings, but it was a start.

* * *

 

As she rode into the courtyard, accompanied of course by a sizeable gaggle of household knights, she looked around. Hyrule castle. High walls of smooth stone with constantly manned battlements, dozens of people working in the stables, the kitchen, the carpentry, royal guards being drilled by their sergeant… Even though it had always made her feel caged behind its walls, she felt immense relieve being back.

In front of the main gate stood Lord Holling, the king’s lord chamberlain as welcoming committee. She had to smile briefly. Her father apparently had had mercy on her and hadn’t staged a long winded, opulent reception.

She got off the horse, a little out of practice, and patted it thankfully. Her thighs were sore, but she had enjoyed her ride nevertheless. Of course they had wanted to transport her in that hideous carriage, but she had been in a commanding mood and had decisively put her foot down. Apparently news of her new found attitude had spread around as well because no one had argued for long. Saria was riding it back, currently. She had been none too happy about travelling in that monster alone, to put it carefully. Zelda would probably get a double dose of sarcasm once she got here.

She handed the reigns to the stable master and walked briskly towards the gate.

Lord Holling greeted her with a noble smile and a bow.

“Good morning, your highness. I was deeply worried to hear of your complications on the road.” The elderly man said in a nasal voice his majestic moustache quivering.

‘Complication’, Zelda noted, raising an inner eyebrow. To this man anything that didn’t directly concern him or this castle mattered little. To him a meteorite shower would probably be accounted as ‘heavy rain’, as long as it happened somewhere else.

“I thank you, Lord Holling. The complications have claimed many a life, sadly.” she couldn’t refrain from saying.

The old noble didn’t even move a muscle. He probably hadn’t even heard.

“Might I suggest you take some time for refreshment, your highness? I have ordered Millie to prepare a bath for your pleasure.”

Zelda had always suspected that every girl under this man’s iron rule was named Millie, simply because he would not see the point in dignifying a servant by learning her name. Nonetheless, a bath did sound tempting… but that had time.

“I would speak to my father. Surely he is expecting me?” she said, a little uncertain. Was he?

“Naturally, your highness. He has worried greatly for your safety. But…” and for the first time the elderly lord’s face showed an emotion: olfactory disapproval.

“Your majesty’s journey has been a long one. And you have elected to come on horseback.” he nosed.

With a sudden pang of self consciousness Zelda realized how awful she must smell. Her last proper wash had been in Ord and now she had ridden a whole day in this heat. She probably reeked of horse.

Sheepishly she let herself be led away into her chambers. She whipped off her dress and undergarments and practically jumped into the bathtub, earning a slight frown from the older and a stifled giggle from the younger maid. They washed her thoroughly, brushing her with sponges until her skin was pink and sparing no spot on her body. With a slightly ashamed (and a slightly painful) feeling she realized how tangled her usually smooth hair must have gotten. The maid muttered something under her breath about ‘not brushing such hair, it’s a crime’.

Lying in the warm water, feeling it caressing her skin and sooth her tense muscles, she wondered how her meeting with her father would be. They hadn’t seen each other in 12 weeks…

She reluctantly got up, enjoying the feeling of water droplets running down her body. I have dallied enough, Zelda thought. I need to see my father.

* * *

 

Zelda waked briskly towards the king’s library, where he spent most of his alone time. She was about to knock on the heavy oak door when one of the two royal guardsmen cleared his throat. “Shall I announce you, your highness?”

She nearly rolled her eyes. Ceremony, she thought derogatorily. It annoyed her immensely that she of all people couldn’t just enter her father’s room when she knew he was expecting her. During her travel she had been in charge. At least officially, she added glumly in her thoughts. It had been so much easier in its simplicity.

“Please do.” She finally managed.

Her father’s study was a high room, its walls lined with full bookcases that extended almost to the ceiling. In the middle was his desk, where he sat with his back to the sun. As she entered (with the o so important announcement) he stood up, walked towards her and, to her surprised, embraced her and held her tightly.

Instinctively she embraced him back, but it felt a little unaccustomed.

Zelda loved her father, in a distant sort of way, as she was certain he loved her. He was not someone who cherished closeness. She had accepted that long ago. This embrace was the closest they had been for years.

He released her and looked at her face.

“You seem to have grown. And you are as beautiful as your mother.” he said with unusual affection.

Zelda couldn’t say anything, instead looked down abashedly.

Then he turned around quickly as if that brief show of fondness was embarrassing him. She watched him sit back behind his desk. His beard was a tad longer, but it was still neatly groomed. Possibly there were even more white strains in his hair than when she’d left.

“Now tell me! I want to hear a full report of the incidence from your lips also. Please.”

And he bade her to sit before his workplace, the enormous table between them. Time for pleasantry was over, it seems, she thought dryly.

She sat and first gave a brief summary of how her first diplomatic mission to one of the Rito tribes had gone. It had been little more than a training exercise with no real stakes attached.

Then she gave an accurate account of the happenings from the Bokoblin attack onwards. Naturally she omitted her adventuring in Ord village and Link. She had to stifle a tiny giggle at the utterly nonplussed face her father would have, if she told him that she had investigated a sooty smithy with a same-aged boy. Alone.

She spoke of that nightmare inducing night where her visions had for the first time given her a glimpse of the future, even if it had been just a few seconds. She described the terrible onslaught of the darkness her company had had no hope of defeating and the inexplicable talent she had shown when everything seemed lost.

She further explained her actions after, reporting her efforts of reorganizing her devastated retinue and her healing of a soldier using her newly found powers.

The king listened intently and did not interrupt her until she was finished.

He thought for a moment, stone faced, then said: “I thank you for your report. I will have to think on this. You are certainly tired from your… ride.”

Zelda was dumbfounded. That had sounded like she was being dismissed, like an ill-behaved child!

“What?” she only managed, not wanting to believe it.

The king looked up at her again and calmly said: “You have done your duty and have prevailed even when it was dangerous. You are my daughter.”

Zelda had to fight back her outrage. She had hoped to at least hear a clear word of praise for her commanding skills but now realized that had been a childish expectation. But to be shown the door when she had obviously been the target of an unprecedented attack… an attack that _she_ had repelled, no less!

“What will be done about this unknown shadow? What will you do about Bokoblins in the heartlands? What about this, this magic that I have?” she pressed out, her discontent barely concealed.

Her father looked at her with his calm, nigh expressionless face. “Investigations will be conducted by my agents everywhere, I will personally scour every promising book for relevant information and I will discuss strategy with my general staff. None of which need concern you.”

Zelda couldn’t believe what she heard. Why was he so intent of keeping her away from this matter, in which she had already been dangerously involved? Did he not trust her? Was she still just a child in his eyes?

She had no doubt that whatever he did, it was to protect her. But she felt like she was being sent to her room for being a bad girl!

“I will not be so backhandedly excluded from this. This is clearly involving my person and I insist on taking part in investigating the origin of this threat.” She said standing up, her voice getting louder without her meaning to.

Her father still sat idly. His voice had possibly gone even calmer when he answered. “And I insist otherwise. I will not risk your direct involvement. You will be kept informed on our progress, if that is your wish.”

Zelda was damn near ready to jump over the table and claw his face. “So I am supposed to do what? Frolic in the gardens? Practice my sewing? Remain blissfully ignorant while there was an attempt on my life?” she had given up all semblance of being calm.

“If that is your wish. You are well protected and I will solve this mystery. I thank you for your offer to help, but it will not be necessary.” He pronounced coldly.

Zelda stared at his steely blue eyes, furiously. She was about to turn on her heel and walk away when he spoke again.

“One more matter. I forbid you from researching or experimenting with your newly found power.”

“WHAT?” she yelled.

“You said it yourself, my daughter. The two times you have used it, it resulted in you being unconscious and sickened. I will not let you put your health in peril for a force we have no understanding of. Rest assured, my scholars will investigate that matter also. And please, don’t refer to it as magic. Magic is the power of beasts, not that of Hylia.”

Zelda’s rage was flooded by a wave of sheer disbelief. “Every sentient race, Zora, Goron, Rito, all of them exhibit magical talents from time to time.” she said, hopelessly.

“Indeed. Further proving that they are closer to the beastly races than us.”

“Hylian bigotry!” Zelda thought, disgusted. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She looked back at her father, still sitting reclined in his chair.

“You can not forbid me to at least conduct bookwork on my… talent. Please.” She had found her calm voice again, even if it was elusive.

“I am afraid, I must! You said your power has been conjured by your visions. You explained to me that seeing, hearing, smelling and even reading can evoke these images in your mind and that you were near powerless to stop them, as it was with your mother. You might trigger something within you while studying, without even wanting to. It is too dangerous.” the king explained with his cold, cast-iron voice.

Zelda gave up. Not on her plans, of course, but on reasoning with this man. He might mean well but Zelda didn’t care right now. She would not allow his short-sightedness to impede her learning about herself.

She strut away from his desk with all the dignity she could muster. She had to fight back her tears.

“I will take my dinner in my room. I doubt I am worthy of a place at your table.” She hissed scathingly.

The king did not even comment.

* * *

 

She stormed back to her chambers. Twelve weeks she had been the leader of a retinue, had held responsibility. She had parlayed with the elder of an allied race, she had shown her people her benevolence, she had fought and won a battle against an unknown enemy and had picked up the shambles afterwards.

And now she was reduced back to this! Sent away like a child to once again play the role of pretty princess, like a mindless jewel to be kept in a box and sometimes shown off.

She slammed the door to her bedchamber and fell on her bed.

This time she didn’t fight back her tears.

* * *

* * *

 

Link

 

6 weeks had passed since he had started to take training seriously and it showed. While he had always had an athletic build, his body was now very well defined. Whenever he ran past the laundry pool during his exercise (18 rounds by now, by the way) the women and girls strangely stopped what they were doing for a few seconds and watched…

* * *

 

Sir Russel crashed onto the ground for at least the 4th time today. Strangely, the more Link battered him, the happier the poor old man seemed to become. He had made him remember that it had taken him 4 manoeuvres to land a hit on Link. Now the tables had turned. More often than not it was Link who struck his mentor now, although the old knight always seemed to have more tricks up his sleeve.

Link walked up to him, grabbed his hand and helped him up. Tough as he was, the youth could see that the constant punishment was taking its toll on the man. But of course his pride would never let him admit that.

“Not bad!” he panted. “Good form. A little bit too much forward lean but other than that…” he nodded appreciatively.

Link couldn’t help but smile. The training with those goddess-damned weights had paid off greatly. Whenever he switched from that ridiculous meat cleaver to his real steel, he thought he was holding little more than a feather. On his teachers command he had now stopped training with “Bertha” and they were focusing on sparring above all else.

“One more time!” the knight commanded.

They got back into position. Link waited. He had found that he slightly preferred initial defence and to react and counter. The only problem was that the old bear had a similar tactic. They circled one another for about ten seconds before Link lost patience. He stepped forward and jabbed once from both left and right, redirected Sir Russel’s high horizontal slash over his head and leaned in for a low strike. The old knight stepped close to stop Link’s arm with his side and wanted to plant a short swing in his student’s side. Link reacted quickly, turning his whole body and bringing his sword back up so the tip faced downwards and so, in turn, blocking his mentor’s blow. The lad turned his defence into attack by scraping his steel along Sir Russel’s arm and then cutting at the tendons in his armpit. That would be a hit. The whole exchange had taken two seconds.

Sir Russel grinned broadly, rubbing his punished axilla. “Good! I told you not to lean forward so much, I nearly got you there! Still, I believe you are already a dangerous enemy at the tourney, Link.”

Link nearly burst with pride and actually felt his eyes well up a bit. That had been the first time when he wasn’t just “Boy” during all their training.

“Now don’t go all wishy-washy. We still have one week before we leave for the city and we’ll need it. If you feel like getting cocky, remember that I’m almost four times your age, boy. You won’t fight old rust-buckets like me during the tournament!”

Link knew that to be true, of course. He had not forgotten his humiliating defeat at the hands of that noble brat, Halvor. Even though he had fought dirty, he had still been in a wholly different class. Back then, at least.

One more week until their departure… Link could hardly wait!

* * *

 

On his way home he reflected on what he had learned today. While slow and gruelling at first, he could now easily see the substantial progress he had made in those few weeks. He smiled to himself.

Thankfully no more attacks had occurred. He had been hesitant about leaving the village together with the resident knight, if the threat of Bokoblin raids loomed overhead. But now they hadn’t heard of any such disturbance for a while. Additionally, the king had sent four soldiers to each village along the north road to guard against attacks. While the fact that this had to be done was worrying in its own right, it had come as a relief overall. According to the oldest of the village such guard presence hadn’t been necessary since about 50 years…

He also hadn’t dreamed about Zelda. …except when he did, Link added in his thoughts, slightly blushing at the thought. Some of these dreams ended a little embarrassingly. Thank Farore’s mercy, no one was around right now.

* * *

 

The following day he finally finished the blade he had been forging with the help of his father. Between mistakes that had to be corrected and his other work, it had taken altogether too long to at last see the final outcome. It was a simple sword, almost completely unadorned. A sword for being used, not one for hanging above someone’s chimney. It had a sleek, razor sharp blade, a plain but practical guard, the wooden grip was wrapped in soft leather and the pommel was of ideal dimensions. Link was fiercely proud of his first finished product. It would not have come out nearly as professional without André’s help, of course, but it still was his work.

His father once again took it, checked its straightness (Link’s heart had nearly burst with nervousness after the quenching, the last moment when any warping could be fixed), checked the evenness of the grinding and sharpening he had done (he had been painfully careful not to introduce any asymmetry that would have spoiled the whole blade) and gave it a few measured swings to check its balance (Link had measured the dimensions of the pommel himself, hoping that his eyeballing would turn out the right weight). Link looked at André, holding his breath.

Finally he nodded a few times and gave an approving growl.

“Yes!” Link exclaimed happily. His father allowed him a slight smile and handed the blade back to him. “There you go. You earned it.”

Link took the handle, confused. “What do you mean?”

His father had a sly expression on his face. “No swordsman should go travelling without a blade of his own. Especially no son of mine. You forged your own sword. Congratulations!”

Link nearly dropped it in shocked surprise. A sword of his father’s smithy could be worth a few modest houses! This was an immensely precious gift, not only because of the price. He almost said something foolish like “I can’t accept that!”, but stopped himself. Instead he looked into his father’s proud eyes and said his heart-felt thanks.

André nodded, patted him on the shoulder. “How much you’ve grown…” the hard man said with uncharacteristic softness. Link’s blond hair still was just high enough to tickle his father’s chin, but it was true none the less.

“Now! We still got work to do. We’re behind.” He said gruffly and took a piece of glowing metal from the forge.

Link would like nothing more than to swing his shiny new sword around like a dolt but knew that that had to wait, of course. His own sword! Not just some cheaply bought piece of ill fitting metal, either. _His_ own sword.

He wrapped it in a few layers of cloth. He would have to make a scabbard for it at some point.

Hyrule, here I come, he thought grinning as he was returning to sharpening arrows.

* * *

* * *

 

. . . . .

Fear.

 

Worry

Unrest

Alarm.

 

Fear had joined the spectrum of emotions of the ants on the surface. Sweet, delectable fear… And it only took a mere thought, a tiny flicker of destructive intent, born from Its still semi conscious mind, to send them spiralling down into fright.

 

It smiled.

 

Its awakening drew near. The world was almost ripe to be plucked and throttled by Its hands once more. Only a few more displays of Its burgeoning power and It would have Its resurgence.

 

It grinned.

 

Already It could see. See the world’s people live their pointless lives, their only purpose to be snuffed out by his hands.

Already It could sense Its worshippers, Its tools to be used to sow chaos and to perish by his will.

Already It could feel Its adversary. Two beacons of light. Clueless. Hopeless. Powerless before him. Enemies to overcome, radiance to be forever darkened by his hatred.

 

It laughed. And the world shook in dread.


	12. Cryptical Confrontations and Municipal Marvels

Link

 

The third night. The third night of this dreadful, insufferable _snoring_!

Goddess, curse me with deafness and I shall be forever grateful, Link thought exasperatedly. He couldn’t believe the infernal concerto Sir Russel and Ricco were performing. He wished he had his father’s blacksmithing tongs with him so he could clamp their tongues to their eyebrows!

Link sighed, sleeplessly. It was the last night. They would reach the city tomorrow.

Truth be told, the hideous noise wasn’t the only reason he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to admit it but he was terribly nervous.

In small part because it was the first time he was away from his family. He was in good company, no doubt about it, but still. By giving him his own sword, André had basically told him that he was almost a man grown and he trusted him to solve his own problems. A blade on his back meant he was a child no longer. The more he thought about it, Link did not feel like an adult… however that is supposed to feel.

The bigger part was, of course, the goddess-cursed tourney. He had trained until his bones cracked and his hands were chafed bloody. What if it wasn’t enough? What if after all this practice he had to look in Sir Russel’s eyes as the loser? And in his father’s? And then there was her… he had promised her… indirectly… and in a fit of rage…

Not for the first time he cursed himself for his ungodly laziness during the first weeks of his training. How much more could he have learned? How much more secure would he be?

Ricco performed a particularly boisterous snore. While Link was extremely glad that his friend had been able to join him on this quest, he was just about ready to take a pillow and release him from his misery.

The racket took his sleep and made him ponder and speculate. Never a good thing before an important event…

Link stood up. He had to do something. Lying there, letting his brain wander unchecked he would be driven mad. He grabbed his sword and left their encampment. Like many times before he drew his blade and took a moment to admire his craftsmanship lovingly, an act that had already led to much merriment for Ricco. Link had once found him… snogging his blade, then making a shocked face and exclaiming “Leave us be! She loves me more than you!”

Link hadn’t known whether to murder him or laugh his head off.

He now had a simple but durable scabbard, made of hardened leather and metal clasps. Mart had assisted him in fashioning it. Regretfully he hadn’t been able to join them. Ric had tried to cheer him up by saying that someone had to make sure the village girls weren’t lonely while he was gone. It had had mixed success. Especially since one of said girls was standing behind him with a carpet beater.

Link started doing his forms, slowly, feeling each muscle work in concert. From the first form to the most advanced and back down again.

Tomorrow they’d arrive. Sir Russel and he would have to confirm their participation in the tourney as advocate and combatant. Each fighter who wanted to compete at the great Hyrule tourney of swordmastery needed a man or woman of high rank as advocate. A dreadfully old tradition, but with every royal bla-bla you needed to take a few bureaucratic hurdles, it seemed. Apparently, when you had nothing else to do in your life as noble, you invented rules and regulations.

After their official entry, they’d have two more days until the tournament started. Time to become familiar with the arena and to spy on your fellow swordsmen. There would be 16 boys or girls under the age of 16. 15 rivals and Link had no idea who they were. Hylian, Gerudo, Rito, Zora… all had good fighters. Gorons were banned though. Give a Goron a blade of tournament approved dimensions and he could hardly use it as a toothpick.

In the last week of their training Sir Russel had tried to explain and imitate the different fighting styles of the four competing races. Of course, he had only been able to provide a very basic understanding of the differences and quirks. Link would have to learn what he could in those two days. He had no doubt that some of the noble born gentlefolk had used their connections and knew the roster very well, so they could prepare accordingly.

Link only had two advantages. His underdog status was one. Nobody expected some random hylian bumpkin to actually be decent. His left-handedness was the other. Although it would get interesting if he met another lefty right then... he hadn’t trained against one of these freaks either...

Link was done with his regimen, for now. He glanced at the moon. About three in the morning. He checked the camp. Yep, still playing throat trumpet. And now he was hungry. Great!

Before he would lie back down, he had to conduct some urgent business behind the bushes. He wondered how big the arena was. How many eyes would follow his sword? He hoped he could block them out while fighting, he hated being watched.

He hated being… watched!

“Interesting. You noticed me.” a female voice said, _very_ close behind him.

He flinched heavily and nearly squeezed something rather delicate.

He didn’t dare to move. Whoever this was, she sounded near enough to stab him, if she wanted.

“Enjoying the show, are we?” was what a slightly suicidal part of his brain wanted to say. Instead he went with a shocked “Wrghah?”

“Finish up and follow.” The voice commanded. She sounded old but firm. A hard voice.

Link repackaged and slowly turned his head. About 3 metres away stood a tall, straight-backed woman, facing away. She was wearing a black cloak even in this heat, so he couldn’t really see much else. Only a braid of snowy white hair was visible as it was slung around her neck. She held a wooden long staff in her right, bandaged hand.

Link turned around fully and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He stood unmoving for a few seconds, his scabbard in his right hand, still sheathed blade in his left. His heart still beating fast he took a deep breath. “Excuse me, if I am being rude but who the hell do you think you are?” he hissed.

She turned around slightly so he could see her profile. In the poor light he couldn’t be sure but she looked at least 70. She smiled.

“Here you train, here you stand, asking so many questions, having so many thoughts and they’re all the wrong ones. All terribly unimportant. Will you be able to ask the right questions in time? Hmm?” she asked in a motherly, sing-song voice.

Link had no answer. This situation was just too bizarre.

“Follow.” She ordered him again.

“No! How stupid do you think I am?” he exclaimed. He wouldn’t follow a strange voyeur lady to who knows where. Link had a distinct feeling that this woman was quite dangerous, even at her age.

“A little, still. But alright. I would merely prefer to talk without that walking mountain’s snoring interrupting me.” She sighed, turned around to face him squarely and sat down, cross legged. Her staff she placed in front of her.

Link thought for a moment, weighing his options. He was in earshot of his companions, but whether they would hear him over their racket was questionable. Should he sit down with this madwoman? She seemed peaceful enough right now. Apparently she wanted to talk.

…fine!

He sat down, just out of range of her staff, his fingers never leaving his sword hilt.

“Does an old woman with a stick look so threatening to you, hero?” she softly laughed.

Link frowned at her sarcastic ‘hero’. Who does this crone think she is? But if she has to ask… “You _are_ an old woman. But you reached your age with a straight back and your movements are neither trembling nor frail. You have no need of a walking stick. You are a fighter and this is your weapon.” He explained tersely.

She looked at him from under her hood. He thought he could make out a slightly surprised expression. “An analytical mind! Very good. I feared you’d just be a simple boy who only knows how to swing his sword.” she said appreciatively. Link’s temper was roused nevertheless at her apparent opinion of him, but he remained calm, for now.

“Since we are already trading pleasantries, why don’t you introduce yourself? I would love to know the name of the woman that sneaks up on people a fraction of her age from behind while they are preoccupied.” Link grumbled.

“All in good time, Link.” She purred.

Link clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his sword. “How do you know my name?” he growled, not bothering to hide his hostility.

She seemed unperturbed. “You could say I am a watcher. One of the last of my kind. I make sure that that which matters most is not forgotten.” She intoned.

Link could not say if this was an elaborate prank or if this crone was actually taking herself seriously. “I have forgotten to bring my favourite snack from my village. Did you bring it?” he said, feigning seriousness.

The old woman cackled softly. “Goddesses, you both are so young. It is truly regrettable.” Then she turned dead serious all of a sudden and Link flinched. “Listen. The ancient one is stirring. It will soon make Its presence felt. Darkening of shadows, peril behind every corner, fear in everyone’s eyes. You will sense it. You have to be ready!” she whispered.

Something in her voice made Link shiver. Her words touched something inside him that caused substantial unease. Whether or not this woman was insane, she was dead serious. But she was making no sense. “Stop speaking nonsense. You speak of danger, yet you don’t mention its origin. You say I will sense it, but don’t say what I’m supposed to sense. And you spoke of ‘us both’. I want answers, not riddles!”

She looked at him, her hood making her expression unreadable. “Very well. Fight me for the answers you seek.”

Link barely had time to make a befuddled face before she rolled forward, picking up her staff mid turn and whacked him heavily on the head with it. Link reacted more out of instinct than anything else when he rolled to the side and whipped his sword out. He barely managed to block the crone’s follow-up horizontal strike. His whole arm felt numb. That staff had immense force behind it!

“What in damnation? You cheat!” he yelled, careful to stay out of her range.

“This is not your little tournament, boy. This is life. Fight for it!” she hissed and jumped forward, ramming her staff towards his face. Link dodged and tried to cut at his assailant’s arm. She turned, using the other end of her weapon to deflect his strike, whipped around fully and swept both his legs from under him.

Link grunted in pain but rolled backwards instantly as he hit the ground, narrowly avoiding a vicious downwards hit aimed for his body.

He stood, heart racing. Cold sweat formed on his back. This was serious. She was going to kill him! He wasn’t fighting to win, he was fighting to survive!

He tried to call for help but she interrupted him by executing a wide-arced attack. Link stepped back, feeling the wind from the staff’s tip on his face. A split second slower and she would have taken his head right off!

Link tried to regain his focus.  Fearful reaction would only make him predictable. He couldn’t stay at a distance, that was her weapon’s strongest point! He needed to step close. Her staff’s momentum would be much more manageable and his shorter sword would be quicker. Theoretically… the old woman was incredibly fast!

He darted forward. He was met by quick jab from the left which he met with his sword. Due to the shortened distance his sword arm wasn’t quite as shaken, but he still felt a jolt run through his entire body.

Now he was in range! With his left holding her weapon in check he whipped his right, still holding the hard leather scabbard, towards her head. Impossibly quick she ducked, turned and used the back end of her staff to redirect Link’s blow harmlessly over her. She had used the same move before! Link, as if following a higher power, jumped. Once again she finished her twist with a wide low sweep, which now met only air. Link, still airborne had just enough time to whip his right downwards towards her head before she could put her guard back up. As if she could read his mind, she stepped away, but this time, not quite fast enough. She took a glancing hit on her forehead but that hardly stopped her. She used the momentum of her turn and whirled the back-end at his temple. Link’s hastily raised guard was smashed through and his own blade cracked against his skull sideways. Since he had only just touched the ground again he lost his balance and fell heavily on his side. His vision was flashing from the hit on his head. He only heard the deep ‘whoop’ sound of the staff’s tip speeding towards him.

I am dead.

Strangely, not much changed by being dead. His calves and head still hurt the same, which he thought was rather unfair.

Slowly his vision returned and he saw the dangerous tip a centimetre from his face. He dared not to move but looked up at his attacker. His grazing hit had whipped away her hood. She looked even older, now that moonlight fell on her face. And she had red eyes!

“You have exceptional skill. But you lack conviction. The next time someone attacks like I have just done, strike to kill. Defending only half-heartedly will mean your death and the death of her.”

He didn’t know what to say. He was still too shocked from fighting for his life and then being spared. This old woman had bested him as if it were nothing!

“Not true!” she said. “Nobody has managed to hit me in 30 years.” Could she read his mind? She slowly moved her staff away from his face.

“Listen, boy! Ancient evil is starting to take a hold on the land. It cannot yet take form, but it has many who would worship It as god. And they have heard Its call. They will soon be ready to come into the open. Trust only those closest to you. You have to be ready, both in body and in mind. You must become the protector.” She whispered urgently.

“Whom? Whom do I have to protect?” Dozens of faces flooded his mind. His parents’, his siblings’, Ric’s, Marten’s, the people’s in his village. Her beautiful face, almost hidden behind maid’s clothing, yet still haunting him sweetly.

“Light, my boy. You have to protect the light.” She said softly, almost sadly.

She executed a complicated gesture with her free hand.

Suddenly Link was blinded by a flashing light. He heard a hiss of air and then silence. When his vision cleared he was alone.

He jumped up but dizziness made him sit back down. His head was swimming with the old crone’s weird statements and his temple throbbed fiercely. For an instant he vainly hoped that he wouldn’t have to compete with a face sagging from a huge bruise. …but it seemed that the tournament was not the most important thing he needed to focus on, if the woman was to be believed. Link was still very unsure in the matter. Should he take those seemingly crazy ramblings seriously? Ancient evil? Worshippers? Protector of light? It sounded like a title he would’ve invented when he was ten and fought his friends in epic fantasy struggles.

On the other hand… the uneasiness that had descended on Ord? People scurrying from house to house as if, all of a sudden, afraid of the dark? Bokoblins scampering through the night? That odd, terrifying dream he’d had about darkness assailing the princess?

It was ridiculous but Link felt a connection. And to his surprise he found that he was willing to believe the crone. At least insofar that he would stay watchful.

He sighed. Well, at least the princess he didn’t have to protect. She was probably the safest person on the world, behind the castle walls, guarded by an army of soldiers and knights.

Sigh, again. Not for the first time he wondered what she would do when she saw him again. Was she still mad because of the asinine things he had said? She could probably just order her guards to arrest him as soon as he stepped into the ring... Or, maybe once he’d won the tourney and he stepped towards her to be prized by her, she’d just slap him and tell him to go to hell. That would probably be the talk of the town for months…

Aargh, he was brooding again. He brushed dirt off his blade and sheathed it. If nothing had attacked him by now, he was probably safe. His head had stopped spinning so he stood up.

Link walked over to where the woman had stood before she had… magicked away. It was hard to tell by moonlight, but he was pretty sure that no tracks led away from the spot he had last seen her. What was that woman? First she had snuck up on him and he had barely noticed her at all. Then she had thoroughly kicked his butt, shaking him with her apparent murderous intent. And then she had seemingly just flown away after prophesizing doom.

“What. The actual. Fuck.” Link mumbled incredulously.  

* * *

 

Naturally, sleep had not been feasible that night. Link was sitting on the cart drawn by Sir Russel’s aging horse, staring ahead. His tired but overwrought mind was playing tricks on him. Every harmless traveller they met on the road seemed shifty, somehow. They all moved weirdly. As if they had something to hide.

Link rubbed his eyes. Maybe the horse really wasn’t a horse at all, but just two assassins in costume, waiting for the right moment, he thought cynically. Link knew these observations to be figments of his brain, fuelled by this night’s craziness.

Thankfully his face seemed to be normal. If his temple had been bruised, reliable old Ricco would have pointed it out in his usual, discreet manner. Probably something like “What sort of immorality did you try with the horse that it kicked you?”

He had to smile. At least he could count on his friend to keep him somewhat grounded. Once they were out of earshot of Sir Russel, he planned to tell Ric what had happened right away. Link was anxious to know what he thought of the whole matter. Somehow Sir Russel didn’t seem like the person who would take him seriously, if he explained that a crone had beaten him in a battle, talked of disaster and then flew away…

“Hey, sleepyhead! Look!” Ricco exclaimed.

Look woke from his stupor to actually take a look. A big smile formed on his face. Walls of white stone, watchtowers, 30 metres high and enthroned on the central hill, the castle. Hyrule city, the crown jewel of the country.

“Goddess, I’d hoped I never have to set foot in that cesspit again.” Sir Russel growled. Link and Ricco turned to each other and demonstratively rolled their eyes. The old bear had been grumbling the entire trip. The boys didn’t care if it was dirty, crowded or filled with scoundrels. It was new and exciting and they strongly suspected that the old grump wasn’t being rational.

“What is it, Sir Russel? An old paramour, perhaps, that has spurned your _tender_ advances?” Ricco asked, innocently. Link spluttered in a burst of laughter.

“I’ll give you tender, you tub of lard. Who even asked you to come along?” mumbled the old bear.

Link had to get in on that conversation. “Ricco is right, you know. It does sound like you have a lost love in there. Maybe it’s not too late? It has only been, what, fifty years? A shy question, flowers, chocolate, a challenge to a bloody duel… what woman could say no?”

“Knows the grown man with boundless experience.” Scoffed the knight.

“Now stop your mucking around for one second. Nayru’s wisdom, I think I have aged ten years during these four days.”

They were approaching the north gate, an enormous archway of stone with a huge drawbridge spanning a moat of muddy water. The iron rings that would hoist the bridge were each thicker than Link’s body.

Sir Russel had a brief conversation with the captain of the gate guards. He showed them his knightly seal and asked for an escort to the compound which would house them for the duration of the tournament.

Link looked at his mentor incredulously. An escort? Why in the world would anyone try to attack three armed men on a cart filled with a few scrapes of food?

But soon Link knew why. The roads of the city were one whole network of traffic congestion. People walking briskly to and fro, people who drove their slow ox carts along, people who would cry death threats at said ox cart drivers for holding up everything… in short: people. And chaos. And an escort of city guards did help to secure a little right of way. Sometimes.

Link and Ricco didn’t mind whatsoever. From the cart they could watch the colourful turmoil of people and pay close attention to the most creative swearing of the Hyrulers. It didn’t take long for Sir Russel to also add a few new interesting expletives to their rapidly growing collection. A country boy could learn a lot on the streets, it seemed. They passed the outskirts of a small market, only 100 metres away from the gate. Link and Ric looked with shining eyes at the assortment of exotic foods, flowers and animals. They spotted a market stall that seemed to sell solely spices. A dynamic Gerudo lady was inviting anyone to buy her mixtures of wonderfully coloured red and orange seasonings. Next to her a Zora’s stall offered impossibly looking fish and other seafood. Some of them were still very much alive and he had to continually keep weird tentacly things from escaping. A few metres away stood a Goron with a vendor’s tray, offering… freshly heated gravel?!?

The two boys were quite disappointed when the cart left the square behind. Sir Russel chuckled and told them that that had been just a small local market and the one on Hylia square was incomparably more interesting. They promised each other that they would check it out, if there was time.

After a few more crowded streets (and a lot more inventive cussing) they reached the gymnasium that would be their abode and Link’s training spot for the last two days.

A bored clerk wrote down his and his advocate’s name and showed them their rooms. Link, carrying his sparse belongings could already see two men sparring in the inner yard. They both looked older than him, for which he was glad. They were _good_.

You couldn’t even beat an old woman, a nasty voice in his head supplied. Link ignored it as best as he could.

The rooms that were at their disposal were impressive. Not gaudy, but spacious, well kept and nice. They were even subdivided into bedroom and small living plus dining room. Even with Ricco’s nightly concerts, this should be no problem. Sir Russel had gotten his own room, of course.

“Ah, this appears to be the ideal spot for my humble servant to stay the night.” Link exclaimed, pointing at the thin rug in the living room.

“Humble servant would prefer a place at master’s side, so master won’t need to fear the night so much.” Ricco countered without skipping a beat.

“The only thing keeping me up at night is your infernal racket. I swear, if you don’t let me sleep at night, I will hang you in the courtyard by your…”

“BOY!” Sir Russel’s thundering voice interrupted. “Come over here!”

Link walked outside, being followed by Ric’s mumbled “Who’s a good boy? You are, yes you are!”

The old knight was standing next to a slim man in his fifties. Short, grey hair and a light stubble. “Link, I want you to meet Sir Alistair, an old friend. He is one of the royal blademasters and will referee the tournament. Sir Alistair, my charge, Link Andrésson.”

The man promptly extended his hand and Link did the same. The blademaster gave him a curt nod. This was undoubtedly a tough man, Link could tell by his grip and the calluses on his hands. An important and respected man! But nevertheless he greeted him evenly, from swordsman to swordsman. Link liked him already. He judged him a fair referee.

“Sir Russel is vouching for you. From him that is a sign of high respect. I hope you will live up to that. And I do not mean winning.” He said in a rough, toneless voice, that startled Link. He glanced at the man’s throat and now noticed an uneven faint white scar that ran across.

What had that enigmatic statement meant? That he shouldn’t cheat?

“I aim to do so, Sir. I care not for hollow victories.” Link said seriously.

“Good. Not shy either. I make a point of meeting my contestants. It allows me to watch carefully where it’s needed. I hope I am not wrong with you.” He rasped.

“He’s a good kid, Alistair. He won’t be a problem.” Sir Russel interjected.

The blademaster hmphed, excused himself and left.

They looked after him. There was a man who had a fascinating, charismatic aura around him. “I was 18 when I first met him. He was fourteen. I had won the tourney the year before. And he trounced me as if I was a snot-nosed street urchin.” Sir Russel snorted, shaking his head softly.

Link stared at his mentor. Even more interesting!

The old knight looked at him strictly. “Do you even know what blademaster means, boy?” he barked.

“Highest honours for skill with weapons. They train the royal guard and even the royal family. There’s only ever seven of them.” Link recited distractedly, thinking about the skill Sir Alistair must have.

The old bear grunted appreciatively.

Link grinned like an idiot. This place got more interesting by the minute. The city was fascinating, the people crazy and there were awe inspiring persons about.

I think I might like it here!

 


	13. Rekindling Reunion and Eyes of Blood

Zelda

 

The princess was watched more closely now than when she had been a toddler and she hated it with every fibre of her being. And it was done so ‘subtly’ that it was just infuriating. Strangely, the same few servants would happen to be in the library or her study, lightly dusting off surfaces that had already been cleaned, not paying attention to her _at all_. One day an exasperated Zelda had herself cleaned her study to sparkling shininess, just to see what the coincidentally roaming servant would try to scrub while _not_ watching her. The result had been both hilarious and sad. The poor lad had looked around in near panic, trying his hardest not to lay an eye on her but still find a reason to remain in the room.

Naturally, Zelda had still tried to find out as much as she could but it hadn’t been easy. She couldn’t just go against the expressed wishes of the king. She had no doubt that her father could and would confine her to her rooms, if she rebelled too openly. So she had used stealth, cunning and her greatest weapon: Sally.

“Voilà, another useless book, lovingly stolen by your caring cousin!” she sang. Zelda had to admit, she had a point. “It is absurd. Hardly any of the texts we’ve scoured for information discuss anything older than 2000 years. It’s almost as if history just began there. I don’t know if that is relevant yet, but it is definitely an oddity. And that one paragraph in “History of the most noble House of Hyrule” keeps bugging me.” Zelda mumbled.

“What does it say?” Sally asked with hardly any interest.

“It reads “After the Threat was conquered a millennium and a half prior and the royal line was again firmly enthroned with their Queen and her husband, the land toiled no longer. The Queen and her arts, while always highly revered in footnotes of ancient texts, seem forgotten today. Barely any written document mentioning Her or the man at her side remains. Odd, one thinks, as doubtlessly she is the progenitor of today’s royal family.” That text was written almost 500 years ago, so once again we are at this obscure limit of 2 millennia.” Zelda explained.

“’The queen and her arts’. Is that what has drawn your attention?” Saria yawned.

“I can see the life of a scholar suits you exceptionally well… but yes, that is a promising line. But in all the books you have brought me that is the only time her ‘arts’ are mentioned. It is like we have just forgotten a part of our history.”

Sally pointedly cleaned her ear with a bored face. “Fascinating.”

“Oh you’re impossible!” the princess exclaimed, irritated. “I am trying to shed some light into the whole matter and here you are, more preoccupied with earwax!”

Sally nodded silently and flicked her cleaning finger at her cousin, who squealed pleasingly.

“Really?!” Zelda yelled, not entirely able to keep herself from laughing.

“Zelda, you’ve cooped yourself up in here for the last eight weeks. I understand you are working on your noble ivory complexion but this can’t be healthy. You are too obsessed right now and you aren’t even progressing. You’re going to be a shrivelled old prune before you find anything worthwhile. Look! I think I can see the first wrinkles, right there!”

Zelda deflected her cousin’s finger (the same she had cleaned her ear with, of course, wouldn’t be Sally otherwise) but had to admit that she had a point. With Saria’s expert roguish talents there had not been an impasse of reading matter for weeks but the results were hardly existent. She yearned to be outside more but hadn’t allowed herself that luxury so far. Perhaps a little distraction would help her see connections that she had previously missed?

“Alright then, you insufferable pest. What do you have in mind?”

“Would you look at that! A flick of my finger and the princess sees sense! If only I had known it was so easy!” she sighed dramatically.

“Sally…” Zelda warned.

“You are not the only one you’ve kept imprisoned here, you know?! I have had to stay in this dungeon too, thanks to your constant highly questionable desire for books and my sheer unfathomable will to help out of the goodness of my heart, bless me!” the smaller girl huffed.

“Sally!” Zelda threatened.

“Right. You are still organizer of the tourney of swordmastery, are you not?”

Zelda nodded. Traditionally the first born son would hold this honour, but since there was none… She had kept on holding that responsibility because it gave her an excuse to remain in her study ‘organizing’ the whole day.

“Excellent. By now all the fighters should have arrived at the gymnasium. Why don’t we do a little inspection, make sure the boys and girls behave?” Saria suggested, a glint in her eye.

Zelda raised a tired eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling that you just want to take a close look at the young men there?”

“Naturally!” Sally confirmed unabashed. “One has to make sure they are all healthy and in good shape, else serious injury could occur during the competition. And if some of the boys just happen to be showing off their skills with their shirts off, well… what can you do?” she shrugged innocently.

“Letch.”

“I am a normal, healthy young woman with normal, simple interests who has been kept inside poring over dusty old tomes for two months.” She intoned seriously.

Zelda shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“It’s just boys Zelda. They are practically made to be looked at! Don’t tell me you are suddenly so holy that you aren’t interested in a little show, I know you better than that. And you know it’s nothing more than a little peeking! We have done that since we were eleven!”

Zelda blushed but couldn’t really deny their rare but interesting forays to the training plaza of the royal guard.

“And by the way: Your Ordian acquaintance that has impressed you so should be there as well, right? Link was his name?” Sally said slyly and had the audacity to raise her eyebrows at her.

Zelda knew that he’d be there. But she wasn’t sure what to think of that fact. They had both been quite uncivil, the last time they’d met, so this could get supremely awkward. And what if he was still just angry at her?

… but she did want to see him again, she had to admit to herself. Even if there was no chance of even a brief private parley during such a visit…

Sally sighed histrionically. “Oh well, seems like you don’t care. Seems like I have to go alone. Who knows? Since you have given him my name as yours, maybe I can have his undivided attention. I’d love to know what about him captured your interest so. I’ll tell him you said ‘hi’ when we’re alone!” she said in the most greasy way Zelda could imagine and turned to leave.

“You deplorable scoundrel, not another step!” Zelda grumbled, corking her inkwell and standing up. She knew she had lost and that Sally would never, ever let her forget it.

* * *

 

 

 

Setting up an impromptu inspection had been surprisingly easy. She was the highest authority in the matter, true, but she had been afraid that the king would have disallowed her to leave the stronghold. No such ban had been in place however and so she and Saria were almost at the compound in their carriage. Her cousin was positively vibrating with anticipation. Zelda had to admit that it felt wonderful to have left her study and be out in the city again, seeing, hearing, smelling. Even though she had an armed escort, of course, she felt freer than she had in the last two months. And she couldn’t deny a certain thrill either. It was the first time she had been so closely involved in the annual tourney, as she was of a decent age now. She knew the names and origins of the combatants, naturally, but she would enjoy the chance of seeing them face to face before the fighting started.

A runner had been sent from the castle previously to announce her visit and to make sure that all participants were present. A welcoming party was awaiting them at the entrance of the gymnasium. Of course, Zelda would have preferred just arriving without causing a fuss, but that was just utopistic.

The entire staff of the place was standing ready in front of the large building. Waiting in front of everyone else stood Sir Alistair, her first advisor on matters of procedure of the duels. She liked the man a lot. She distinctly remembered being very afraid of him and his voice when she had been a little girl… not for long though.

Zelda and Sally descended from the carriage, accompanied by a collective bow of the staff, and walked towards their reception.

“Your highness. My lady.” The blademaster greeted her and her cousin. “Allow me to say up front that I think it a wise idea to meet these men and women. Not only have they agreed to display their skills for you, they may also one day be the very guards that protect your life. They will not forget today’s showing of appreciation.”

Zelda didn’t have to look to know that Saria had a smug expression on her imp-face. “I thank you for your council, Sir. I must admit that it was my cousin’s idea, though, lest I do her injustice.” Zelda said nobly.

The aging man smiled and nodded in Sally’s direction. “A born political advisor then.” He said, not without humour.

Sally laughed dryly. “I would hardly say so, good Sir. I merely provide motivators for weary princesses.”

Zelda wanted to pinch her, but refrained with some difficulty.

The knight smiled softly, bowed again then briefly introduced the staff and letting them explain their duties. Zelda listened well, but most of her attention was elsewhere. She was actually getting a bit giddy. Damn it, girl, keep it together, she scolded herself.

Once the flustered and vaguely proud people running the gymnasium had had their say, Sir Alistair led them through the main building and into the courtyard.

There awaited 32 young men and women, separated into two groups of 16: left the standard and right the junior roster. Behind each contestant stood his or her advocate. They stood to attention, terribly unnaturally and stiff.

“Ooh, now we’re getting somewhere.” Her unbelievable cousin cooed only for her to hear.

“Let them stand at ease, Sir.” She asked her guide.

Sir Alistair barked the command and there was a visible wave of relief. She also noticed that the young men were eying her rather keenly whenever they thought she wouldn’t notice. She now surveyed each of them briefly, from left to right. Strapping young fellows all around, she had to admit. There were 6 Gerudo, 4 Rito and 3 Zora fighters. Twenty male and twelve female.

And there in the rightmost spot was Link. …he seemed taller than when she had last seen him. He looked right at her with those deep blue eyes of his, not trying to hide it.

She looked away quickly before people could think that she was staring.

“We seem to have a comparably big variety in this years line-up.” She mentioned, stating the obvious.

“Aye. It varies, of course. One year we had Hylians only. Boring affair.” Sir Alistair rasped curtly. “This year is good!”

She nodded. She had on the way thought about how she should address them.

She focused her clear, majestic voice at them. “Men and women of the sword! You have come here to show the world your prowess. You have trained hard and diligently to impress my people. For that I honour you. You have already proven yourself by standing in this select group. You represent the very best in your field. Be proud in your accomplishment, as we, the people, are proud. Winner or not, you will be remembered.”

That last part rang a bit hollow, even to her ears, but she didn’t really know how to end her speech. Involuntarily she looked to the far right. He had a soft grin on his face. She had to keep her own lips from smiling back. Looks like he wasn’t too mad at her. She felt a bit embarrassed at the relief that flooded through her.

Now she noticed that two people stood behind Link, an old knight and a large young man.

Sally made a soft ‘hmmm’ noise. Zelda glanced at her cousin. Apparently the little gremlin had followed her gaze and was now eyeballing Link with a very interested face. That little scamp! she thought irritably.

“Well spoken. Do you wish to greet them personally?” asked Sir Alistair.

“I do.”

He led her to the older contestants first. Sally followed suit and graced her cousin with tiny, almost inaudible sounds of rejection or approval for each of them.

Slim, long haired boy: no.

Tall, dark intense boy: yes.

Gerudo lady with short red hair: no no.

Muscly, deep voiced boy: very yes.

Zelda almost lost her composure and had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. She couldn’t even tell her to stop!

Other than that she actually enjoyed talking to them. Some where verbose, others shy, some seemed very nervous, some determined. One or two of the highborn lads she had seen before during some event, some time.

The closer she got to the end, the tenser she became. What would she say? What would he say? This was a mistaaaaaaaaaake…

Finally, after a minute with the junior group’s only Zora, she finally reached him. She looked at him up close now. Her eyes were just level with his mouth which showed a slightly playful grin. His dark blonde hair was softly swaying in the wind. In his eyes Zelda could see the same gentleness that she had noticed at their first meeting… and a little tension.

Well thank goddess he is nervous about this too, she thought, exhaling.

“Greetings, your majesty!” he finally said, bowing. The way he said her title wouldn’t sound suspicious to anyone except her. To her, his little emphasis basically said “No costume today?”

“And I greet you, Link Andrésson.” and she nearly bit her tongue. She shouldn’t just know who he was! What was she thinking?!

“Ah, the disadvantage of being the last of the list! Now I am denied the pleasure of introducing myself.” He saved her, without skipping a beat. He gave her a crooked smile.

Through sheer force of will she held back her own smile that was trying to muscle its way on her face. Instead she treated him to a regal little nod.

“Forced harmless conversation, come on!” She thought. You’re a princess, you’ve been engaging in mindless prattle since you were old enough to hold a spoon!

“The village of Ord you call your home, I read?”

“Indeed, your highness.” Again with the weird ‘your highness’, she noticed.

“Your father, I am told is an excellent craftsman, his steel highly sought after.” Slowly the old instincts were coming back.

“You do him and me great honour, your majesty. I will certainly tell him of your great compliment.”

“I beg your pardon, your majesty. Would you excuse me and this young man’s advocate for just one moment?” Sir Alistair suddenly grated.

She looked at him, briefly surprised. “Certainly, sir. There is no rush.”

The old man nodded and the two knights went a few metres away into a huddle.

Link looked after them, making a wondering face but didn’t say anything.

Zelda was about to decide whether to say anything a little less vague, when Saria piped up.

“Well, now that our two old chaperones are gone: Greetings, Link. I would be Sally. I am sure you have heard of me.” She chattered cheekily.

Zelda pondered whether to discard her cousin’s body in the river or the landfill.

“I see. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sally.” Link bowed, his face a little bewildered, but mostly amused. “I have been made aware that you too are interested in blacksmithing?”

“So I’ve heard.” Sally chuckled.

Thankfully they all kept their voices low enough that nobody else could hear.

“And who do we have here? How is the imposing young man behind you, Sir Link?”

Link’s face took a very “Oh goddess!” sort of look.

The large boy grew a whimsical grin, snapped to attention and rumbled in a nasal voice: “Lord Hamwell Cockelstrong, AT… your service!” and he bowed so low that his nose nearly touched the ground.

Zelda could see a few aghast faces turn this way. Thankfully the two old knights hadn’t heard anything.

Sally seemed to engage in a quiet but intense laughing fit.

Link rolled his eyes seemed to whisper a quick prayer before saying “No, you’re not. You are Ricco Torosson, the village idiot.”

This Ricco didn’t skip a beat and said “Indeed I am, gracious Ladies. But I left my frivolous duties to make sure my boy here eats properly.”

“Well, you certainly seem to know how to do so yourself!” Sally countered, grinning mischievously.

“Stop!” Link said to his friend.

“Enough!” Zelda said to Sally.

Then the two looked at each other again, surprised. Then they had a giggling fit.

Zelda covered her mouth with her hand and bit at the skin on her finger to calm down. Link wasn’t in a much better state.

She was almost sure that _everyone_ was watching them by now, but somehow, she cared very little. She noticed the looks on Sally’s and Ricco’s face. They were glancing at each other as if saying “a job well done!”. Either that, or “look at those two idiots!”

Thankfully Sir Alistair came to her rescue. The two old men seemed to be blissfully ignorant of all this madness. Or had chosen to ignore it.

“Have you finished with this young man, your highness?” he rasped.

“I believe I have.” She said breathlessly. And to Link: “Thank you. I wish you luck during the fights.” She turned around, ready to leave.

The blademaster however asked: “Would my lady like a demonstration? I am sure the boys and girls would be honoured to give you and your cousin a private show.”

“We graciously accept!” Saria said so quick Zelda hadn’t even had time to open her mouth.

The old knight showed a tiny grin but was waiting for her to confirm.

“Very well. It seems I have no choice in the matter.” She finally acceded.

* * *

 

About half an hour later the two girls were in their carriage on the way back to the castle.

“I still can’t believe that you didn’t let them show us a second bout. It would have been fun!” Sally nagged.

“I think you have had quite enough fun this afternoon, my dear!” Zelda replied, a little cross with her cousin. She had made her look like a complete idiot in front of everyone… at least she had felt like one.

Sally grinned widely, impishly. “I guess I did. I guess so did you.”

Zelda smirked. She couldn’t quite deny that.

Saria sighed. “Now I know why you are so fascinated… he’s cute!”

She couldn’t quite deny that either, but… “I am not _SO_ fascinated, you meddling brat!” she mumbled.

“Of course you are. And so is he.” The younger girl chirped, contently.

Zelda hesitated, but in the end gave in and asked: “You think so?”

Sally gave her a look. “Sweety, you are as blind as a bat.”

Zelda blushed. She hated herself for it, but she couldn’t help it.

“And what about you and Link’s friend, this Ricco? I almost thought I’d have to find an excuse to leave you at the gymnasium, you flirt.”

Now it was Sally’s turn to blush, something that occurred exceedingly rarely.

“Oho!” Zelda allowed herself a mischievous grin. “Look at you! Was it his impressive physique! No, I know! It was the tactless utter nonsense he said. I can see the similarities!” she cooed.

“Huh!” Sally huffed. “You won’t get any weak denials out of me!”

Touché.

They continued their ride in pleasurable silence. Zelda couldn’t quite hide her soft smile and didn’t care to. As she had expected, seeing that boy again had been very awkward. But also very, _very_ fun.

* * *

 

Zelda had arrived back at her chambers, tired but happy. She had made a mental note to thank Saria for wresting her away from her desk. Thankfully she had thought of taking her notes with her and hiding the stolen book behind a flowerpot on the balcony. She was sure that someone had ‘tidied up’ during her time away.

She had decided not to continue working for today, but to unwind. She had taken a bath and was now brushing her hair, clad in a large towel. She absentmindedly looked outside. She loved the view of Hyrule city in twilight. The people slowly preparing to retire to their homes, the streetlights being slowly lit one by one to light the city in a soft, yellow light, similar to the stars on the deep blue sky.

Blue like…

Aah no, stopstopstopstopstop! Zelda put her face in her hands. What is going on with her head! Could she, please, form one coherent thought without his stupidly grinning face popping up? Any thought at all?!

Suddenly an image broke into her consciousness. A vision, her sitting at her vanity, being watched by a figure in dark clothes.

She whipped around. There it sat, covered completely by a black cloak. Her sword was two metres to her left on its stand. The one time she needed it!

“Both of you detect me. Fascinating!”

A female voice! Old, strong, not unkind.

“Guards!” yelled Zelda.

“They are asleep. So is your maid. They were not harmed, I swear it.” The woman was as calm as if Zelda had invited her to tea.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she said. To her own surprise, her voice was firm even though the fear she felt.

“My name is Impa, princess. I am here to tell you something of paramount importance.” the woman said, gently.

Zelda felt this woman’s strength. She couldn’t say how, but it radiated off her. She also felt that no hostility was coming from her, but was not sure whether to trust this… sense.

“Speak then. I assume there is reason behind surprising me in my own quarters from behind?” she spoke regally.

“Yes.”

The old woman didn’t seem to offer more explanation pertaining to her rude entrance.

“Listen, Impa, whoever you are. You claim to have matters of ‘paramount importance’ to discuss, yet you give me every reason to immediately mistrust you totally. You enter my room uninvited like a rogue, you give flippant answers… it would seem you want your message to not be taken as seriously as you claim it should be.”

The woman looked up at her, smiled a motherly smile and removed her hood.

Red eyes!

“You are…” Zelda was speechless.

“I am of the Shiekah.” She said calmly.

“Assassin!” Zelda hissed. “Are you here to kill me?” she asked, disgusted.

“Nothing of the sort. I come with a warning.” The woman seemed sad.

Zelda controlled her fearful outbreak. She still felt no murderous intent in her opposite. And her demeanour seemed genuine. She decided to listen, despite the absurdity of a Shiekah bringing words of warning. Or possibly just because of the scurrility.

“Speak.”

“I am of the Shiekah. We are not mindless, directionless murderers. We have one goal. The defence against the Threat.”

Zelda nearly huffed, but the mention of the Threat, which she had just today told Saria about, piqued her interest.

“The reason my people’s motives are misunderstood is that no one remembers but us. Learned one’s were assassinated, texts were burned, history was erased over hundreds of years by Its followers. Only we have some knowledge left and only we can read the signs of the nearing Threat. What you have experienced on the north road, princess, is a sign of It awakening. All of Hyrule, all of the world is in peril and…” the woman paused and looked at her compassionately. “…you most of all, child.”

Her words scared Zelda to her bone. She had no doubt that this woman spoke true. She could not really say how… She just knew.

“Because of my… what I…” Zelda stuttered and swallowed.

“Yes, child. You are the light that leads through the darkness. You can be. The question is: will you be strong enough?”

She seemed to wait for an answer. Zelda was speechless. This woman just told her that she should be the one to lead her people through the shadows. She had not forgotten the unspeakable horrors that night. Those were only a sign to come? And she was what? A saviour? What can you possibly answer to that?

“How could I know? How could I possibly know?” she asked.

“Who will know but you? Tell me, what are you willing to give for your people, hmm? What sacrifice would you make for their life?”

Zelda knew this was a test, but the answer came naturally and without hesitation. “Myself. Everything. I am this land, and this land is I.” Zelda was a little surprised at her immediate reaction. She had basically just confirmed that she was willing to die for everybody’s sake. And she found that she meant every word.

She glared at the old woman as if daring her to question her resolve.

The crone’s smile became even sadder.

“Spoken like a true princess.” she spoke with an emotional voice.

Zelda was startled to see this woman, this Shiekah, slowly stand, then go to her knees and bow her head until it touched the ground.

“Princess Zelda, I vow my life to you. I swear to protect you from the shadows that would invade your world. I promise by my eyes of blood that my only goal will be that you may fulfil your destiny.”

Zelda felt incredibly inadequate, nude with but a towel covering her, her hairbrush still in her hand, to listen to such a pledge of one’s life.

The Shiekah raised up her head and looked at her with tears in her eyes. “My princess. My queen. That I may finally lay eyes upon you…”

Zelda didn’t know what to feel or think. This whole situation was too outlandish. “I do not think it would be wise for you to be my bodyguard…” she said lamely.

The woman just cackled. “No. My presence would raise undue questions. I will continue to watch from the shadows. I do not want your happiness to be disturbed for as long as possible, child. But know that the day when you must become the princess is approaching.”

“Can we not prevent this? Thwart this evil’s plans before they come to fruition?” Zelda asked desperately.

“We… can not. It is as unavoidable as the night. I am sorry.”

“And I can do nothing?” Zelda asked quietly.

“You can do what matters most. Fight for our continued existence.”

The old woman stood up, smiled her sad smile and walked towards the window.

“I must leave you. There is still a lot to be done. So much knowledge has been lost, even to us. We must be sure that our way is right.”

She hopped onto the windowsill and was about to jump when Zelda called her one last time. “Impa! … will I be alone? Will I have to fight all by myself?”

The Shiekah turned her head and smiled reassuringly. “Far from it, my child.”

And with that she was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you all for reading my nonsense!  
> It is extremely fun writing the Legend of Zelda story I always wanted to experience as a game, especially when it comes to characters...  
> I hope you continue to enjoy... and, hopefully, it isn't too obvious that English isn't my first language...


	14. Calm between Storms

Link

 

Wow, did that really just happen? Had he seriously just met princess ‘Sally’ and had shared a good laugh as if they were old friends?

At first he hadn’t been sure whether she was angry or not, so observing her (rather blatantly he admitted in retrospect) had devolved into a nerve wracking guessing game. Had that been a tiny nervous shuffle? Was that a twitch of a smile?

Finally, after what had felt like a century, she had reached him. And by the goddesses, she is beautiful. She had already been a stunner all wrapped up in maid’s clothing but now, with her golden hair flowing freely around her angelic face… Link had been so captivated that he hadn’t noticed a slightly… predatory smile creep onto his features. He just hoped that she couldn’t magically hear his heartbeat, which had apparently tried for a new speed record.

But he wouldn’t have been himself if he hadn’t tried to squeeze every possible bit of playful teasing into his first ‘your majesty’.

And from there it had just worked again. She had immediately put her foot in her mouth by saying his name, which he knew she wouldn’t have done if she a) hadn’t been nervous and b) was still angry.

While a little awkward at first they had just communicated again, like back in Ord. It had been a fantastic feeling.

And then there had been that little intermezzo from Ric and the real Sally. Link had already accepted his future life in prison when his idiotic big friend had pulled that line about being Lord such and such. But in the end it had lead to the princess and him giggling like little children. And watching this girl having a genuine laugh was glorious. It had just blown him away; he still couldn’t quite feel his legs.

Link shook his muddled head. He felt like a lovestruck idiot, which, he slowly had to admit, he probably was.

With immense, painful effort he wrenched his attention back to the two contestants fighting for the princess’ pleasure.

One was Halvor the Emetic, the other Link didn’t know. He could see that the foul noble had the upper hand from the start. He was still very good, but his movements seemed much more traceable and manageable than they had eight weeks ago. 

The fight was over relatively quickly with a 3 to 1 for Halvor, who seemed unhappy that he had been hit at all.

Sir Alistair wanted to show the princess another bout, but she declined. The two noble girls excused themselves. Link couldn’t hear what they said, but not a minute later they were already on their way out of the compound. He had hoped for another glance from her, a tiny smile, perhaps, but nothing had come.

The dreadfully uncomfortable thought imposed on Link’s mind that perhaps she did not feel anything close to what he did. Perhaps to her, he was really just a pleasurable distraction. She was royalty, anyway. What could she possibly want with a yokel like him?

Link shook his head to try and forcefully eject that nasty line of thinking. No, there had been something. He was certain.

As he looked after her long, gently wafting golden hair, another even more shocking thought occurred. If he didn’t win this tournament that would have been the last time he had seen her up close, the last time he could have talked to her. His stomach seemed to make a painful knot. “Easy, then! You just have to win!” the optimist in him supplied. True enough, but could he?

The more and more he pondered, the more the memory of her giggle fit filled him with fiery determination!

He could and he would!

For this smile, he realized, he could go through hell with a grin on his face.

* * *

 

“So, please explain this to me! You meet the princess of Hyrule and you start to _flirt_? Not even I would be this foolish!” Ricco exclaimed, somewhere between admiration and disbelief.

“And how did she know your name and, and… just _what_?!?”

It was the first time he had ever seen his big friend so flustered. Link enjoyed the sight greatly. “What do you mean? As I said, I was the last on the list!” Link lied overtly.

“Horseshit! I want answers, loverboy, and quickly!” Ricco spluttered.

Thank god they were in the privacy of their room, or this conversation might lead to bloodcurdling problems.

“You better tell me what you were thinking with that ridiculously stupid name you uttered in front of them! Hamwell Cockelstrong, what the hell?” Link had to giggle like a child at the sheer juvenile absurdity.

“I thought you had lost your mind, flirting like that. I wanted to divert attention away from you, so you wouldn’t be clamped in irons. Did you notice the look this Sir Alistair shot you?” Ricco fibbed.

“Now it’s my turn for ‘horseshit’. He was already gone when you said it. You were being sweet with the princess’ friend, in your own deranged way. You are no better than me!” Link laughed.

“Of course I’m not! Who do you take me for? And when I and that magnificent girl were done quipping, you and the princess had a giggle fit. You were looking at each other like old friends! How in Din’s hellfire did you… no. No, really? In Ord?” Realization dawned on the big guy’s disbelieving face. “You met her in Ord? When and how!” he pointed at Link dramatically, as if playing inquisition.

Link wasn’t completely comfortable with divulging that little secret, but he guessed the cat was out of the bag now, anyway. “Remember that maid I was with? That was her. I suspected, but wasn’t sure until the day they left.” Link explained briefly.

Ricco had to sit down, he was so flustered. “By the goddess. A princess that sneaks away in false clothes and meets a boy. It’s like a cheap fairytale.” He shook his head. “Brother, from what I’ve seen today… I have no idea how you’d do it, I am not nearly smart enough. But do _not_ let this chance go to waste. And I don’t mean for something cheap like riches or titles. Brother, do not let this pass you by, or I’ll swear I’m going to smash you to a bloody pulp, because your life would be worthless anyway.”

Ricco whispered as if stunned.

Link knew his friend had a point, but had no idea how he would pursue this endeavour. There was just so much separating them.

In the end Link smiled slyly. “You just say that because you want to see that friend of hers again, admit it.”

Ricco’s face erupted in a wild grin. “Without a doubt!”

* * *

 

So far, Link had been slacking about getting to know his fellow contestants. He had seen the Zora and one of the Rito of his group have a brief bout. Link had been surprised to see Zora at all in this competition. Their natural habitat did not lend itself well for slashing weapons like swords. They were natural spear users, as thrusting was almost as easy in water as it was in air.

But this young Zora had apparently dedicated his life to the sword… Link wondered what his peers thought of that…

Unsurprisingly though, the lad employed mostly thrusts and stabs in his fighting style. And he was dangerously accurate with them. The Rito had his hands full trying to deflect his opponent’s sword tip, which seemed to come from three directions at once…

The Rito on the other hand used a very lithe, acrobatic way of fighting. He dodged and weaved around in creative manoeuvres. Whether it was his tactic to tire his opponent, it wasn’t quite working. The Zora was too tenacious and accurate and broke through the feathered one’s defence.

A few of the faces, mostly noble ones, seemed to lack determination. They were lounging around in groups, jesting or jeering at other fighters, not training themselves. Some of them seemed downright bored, as if their presence here was just expected of them and they had no real interest in all of this. Link felt himself reminded of his initial behaviour. Looking at those boys he felt a pang of shame at how much of a buffoon he must have looked…

More than once a group of young noble bastards tried to put him down because of his low birth or his village origin. Link just grinned stupidly at them. The less they thought of him, the better the surprise would be when he thoroughly trounced them. In the junior group were 6 girls: one Rito, 2 Hylian and 3 Gerudo. Link only watched the Gerudo from the distance. They seemed to take this waaaay too seriously and he thought they might actually try to break his bones, just to eliminate him altogether. They only sparred with each other and no one had the guts to challenge them. From what Link could see they preferred heavy slashes, which they employed with a lot of twirling and jumping. It seemed to him that their style would be better suited to curved single-edged blades. Nevertheless, they were impressively fast.

He was actually challenged by one of the Hylian girls, a black haired, strong young woman by the name of Ranya. Link had accepted, naturally. She was fast and agile, but a tad predictable. Once her initial attack had been deflected she subconsciously fell into the same routine. Link recognized the problem. It was the very same dilemma that had taken him weeks of constant punishment to finally exterminate. He had beaten her, but had allowed her to hit him once so she wouldn’t be disheartened. He had made the mistake of trying to explain her mistake to her, in a friendly way or course. She had only huffed and stomped away.

The one who interested him most out of all his rivals was Gors of house Gorridan. Sir Russel had warned him about the skill of that particular young noble. He was taller and broader than Link and had an air of tense purposefulness about him. The boy seemed to keep to himself, mostly. Link didn’t quite know what to think of him and that’s probably what he wanted. He had observed how one of the other nobles had tried to engage Gors in a conversation, but he had declined, politely, but firmly.

Even greater was his surprise when the young noble suddenly approached him while he was watching two of the others fight.

“What do you think?” the lad asked with a surprisingly high voice, nodding towards the two.

Link considered for a few seconds, watching the bladework of the lowborn farm boy and his highborn opponent.

“Both improvable.” He finally said. He pointed at the villager. “He is determined but his technique is wooden. The other one’s had much more training but he just doesn’t care.”

He had kept his assessment deliberately vague so he wouldn’t give away too much of what he saw.

Gors nodded earnestly. “Agreed.”

They watched in silence for a minute.

“Done.” He said without warning. Link had seen it too. The noble fighter’s footwork had been lax and his rival had finally noticed. He fainted a high jab, then went low and swept his forward leg. The destabilized lad could only watch in surprise as the far lower-class boy finished the job with two quick hits.

Link gave his peer an approving grin and a raised fist as a sign of respect. The lad’s concentrated face broke into a pleased but sheepish grin, while his beaten opponent fumed and muttered something incoherent about “should be forbidden”.

Gors nodded silently, then said “See you at the finals.” in that odd, high voice of his.

Link had no doubt that he would.

* * *

* * *

 

Zelda

 

Zelda felt as if she had just awoken from a trance.

Had all that really just happened? Had a woman of the Shiekah, one of the most notorious groups of assassins, just warned her of a threatening apocalypse and sworn fealty to her?

She looked out of her window as if expecting the woman to magically jump back up. Threat, It, peril, darkness, light… all those words rampaged through her head, making her dizzy. She sat down on her bed and took a deep, calming breath.

If all this had happened a few weeks ago, before all that madness, she would now sound the alarm and be forever happy that the madwoman that had somehow entered her chambers had been crazy enough _not_ to kill her.

The problem was, too much of what the Shiekah had insinuated made too much sense. Zelda had picked up on an implied following that had systematically erased all records of a period of history. That was an explanation for why so little was known from before two millennia ago, albeit a farfetched one. The old woman had spoken of darkness and a Threat. Zelda had experienced both on the north road. She had called her ‘the light that leads through the darkness’. Well that was comforting, she thought sarcastically. But had she not defeated said darkness with a light that defied explanation? A power that, as far as she could tell, nobody had ever heard of?

And just as she had almost lost hope of ever finding something informative about any of these occurrences, Impa had shown up. She had not divulged a huge amount of information, but it had been clear that she knew something, which was more than Zelda could say about herself.

She questioned why she believed the woman. You can find equally far-fetched stories if you listened to mad old doomsayers on street corners. But Zelda had always been able to accurately tell truth from lie. Lately though it was even more: She often… felt lies. Something within made her skin crawl in warning when falsehoods were spoken to her. Zelda suspected it was a talent akin to the visions she experienced but thankfully it was less intrusive.

She had not felt any deceit during the Shiekah’s visit. But did she trust her own senses?

For now she would have to, she decided. It was too risky to disregard a warning that, despite its utter lunacy, made so much sense.

But what should she _do_? Just sit and wait patiently for some enormous cataclysm to happen? How would that help? And when the catastrophe had come, what was her mission? The woman had guaranteed her that she wouldn’t be alone but right now she felt quite forsaken.

All these thoughts whipped through her mind, making her feel hopeless. She should have asked more questions, pressed the Shiekah for more answers but she had been so frightened that she hadn’t been able to think straight… and she hated herself for it. Scared and helpless like a little child, she thought. And you will be ‘the light that leads through the darkness’?

Zelda massaged her throbbing temples. She wasn’t being fair to herself. Her determination had apparently impressed the old woman. She couldn’t just wallow in self pity now. If the Shiekah hadn’t provided information, she would have to redouble her efforts to find them herself. It was also doubtful that this had been their last meeting. Next time, when she more presentable and her only weapon at hand wasn’t her hairbrush, she would insist on being told all the woman knew.

Goddess, what a mess!

…what had she said? ‘She did not want her happiness to be disturbed’? Good job so far, Zelda thought dryly. Her tense face grew a tiny smile however. Perhaps, with doom looming in the distance, she could forgive herself for being a little less… regal. Perhaps she would find an excuse to keep Link in the city a bit longer after he’d won. Her smile grew a little wider and she blushed a deep crimson.

She didn’t even have a shadow of a doubt that he’d win…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumultuous feelings after meetings both light and dark...  
> But the tourney is right around the corner... How much more excitement waits for our heroes?


	15. The Grand Day

Link

 

Today was the day! Weeks of gruelling, painful work… all so he could make a fool of himself before hordes of noble idiots in the ring.

Link had hardly slept, he felt jittery and his stomach was doing very uncomfortable things. Experiencing all this, he asked himself more than once why by Din’s hellfire he had agreed to this nonsense.

Thankfully, behind all the superficial complaining and moaning, he had a very compelling reason to continue. He still meant to show her that he was not like a spoiled noble brat. His determination, however, had gotten distinctively sweeter.

They were all being driven in two large open carts towards the arena, so the people along the street could applaud, cheer and throw flowers at them. Occasionally something else was thrown by rather overzealous young ladies, but Link was too preoccupied to pay it any mind.

At least the others look as queasy as I feel, he thought. Gors looked as impassive as always, but even he betrayed nervousness by occasionally cracking his finger joints. The other nobles covered their trembling hands by waving them around in grand gestures and blowing kisses to the girls. He had to think what Ricco would do in his shoes… either join them in wooing lasses, or place a quick, _completely_ accidental shove that would send one of them tumbling over so he kissed the flagstones. There was comfort in that imagined scene.

* * *

 

Link stepped out into the blazing sunshine from the arena’s gloomy underworks. Immediately he was hit with a wall of sound, coming from 50.000 cheering people. He couldn’t suppress a wide grin and actually waved at the crowd in general. Right afterward he felt like a bit of a dimwit. Nobody was cheering for _him_. Nobody knew who he was… yet! A bit of the people’s feverish excitement rubbed off though and he breathed a little more freely. He tried to find the king’s gallery, which was not that easy between glaring light and dizzying masses of spectators.

When he finally found the stands for the nobility, he couldn’t really discern anything. Ah well…

The 32 contestants were to stand in a line on the wooden platform jutting out of the sand. They remained in the sweltering heat for at least three minutes. The constant cheering seemed almost about to abate when suddenly, it erupted anew. Princess Zelda’s golden head had just arrived on the dais and the crowd loved her. Although, Link reflected, fired-up as they were, they would love just about anyone right now. Still, he was in no position to judge them as he felt a pleasant warmth running down his back.

Link had, as nonchalantly as possible, asked what awaited the winner of their respective groups. Sir Russel had explained that back in his day he had received the honour of being asked to join the late king on the dais for a personal meeting. Naturally it hadn’t been a very personable affair, but the king had commended him publicly, which had most certainly quickened his ascension to knighthood.

Apparently today only the princess was in attendance. Would she reward the winner similarly?

Link wasn’t sure if knighthood was what he wanted. Then again, what better prospect could he hope for? And knights, during their training, were stationed in Hyrule city…

The princess, after her meet and greet in the royal terrace stepped towards the railing and looked down on all of them. Link could see her more clearly now, even though her hair seemed aglow with sunlight. As usual, she was in white, a slim silver bracelet around each arm and a fine silver circlet crowning her head. Goddess, she was a sight!

At the lifting of her hand the arena slowly silenced until there was little more than a tense murmur in the air.

“Combatants!” roared a huge male voice from beside her. It was the same herald Link had seen in Ord. He certainly had a powerful organ… no doubt even the furthest row still felt their ears ring.

“Her royal highness, princess Zelda, will preside over today’s tournament, the 215th annual tourney of swordmastery, here in the city of Hyrule. The princess will honour you by drawing your lots, according which the battle order will be determined. As per tradition, the junior tourney will be held first. Her majesty asks each and everyone of you to be mindful of your status as paragon. Skill, honour and valour shall triumph in this square, as it has for generations! She trusts that you will hold yourself to chivalry as much as she does. May the three goddesses be witness to this display of strength, wisdom and courage that we hold in their honour.”

Link was not quite convinced that everyone had the same standard of chivalry, but that wouldn’t stop him. If all was over, no matter the outcome, he had sworn that he would leave having made the people of Ord proud. And he knew that that did not necessarily mean winning.

Win he would for himself.

On the stands Zelda was reaching into an ornate wooden box, held by a priestess of Nayru. She pulled out a little bronze card with one of their names on it. She handed it to the herald.

“The first name to be drawn is Qareena of Saqqara!” he bellowed. One of the Gerudo, naturally. Link was pleased that the knight had no patience with ‘keeping suspense’ with long pauses but just said the names outright.

The second name was drawn.

“She will fight Gors of house Gorridan!”

A lot of cheering happened once more. The crowd obviously had a favourite. He could see neither of the named two and didn’t want to break ranks. He assumed he knew their expressions anyway. Burning determination met cold calm. Link was definitely looking forward to this duel.

Two out, fourteen to go.

Next the noble hylian girl would fight the Rito girl.

Then, two nobles Link couldn’t care less about.

The fourth battle would be between Gerra, the lowborn girl he had fought, and Vodiss, the Zora. Link pitied her. She had no chance.

“Mika Mikasson!” the herald roared. He was the other boy of low birth. Link thought that he would have profited from waiting a year or two and entering the standard bracket.

“His opponent: Link Andrésson!”

Link groaned, disappointed. He would be the one to knock his peer out of the tournament, in the first round no less! He felt truly sorry for the lad. This was rotten luck.

After that, Link stopped listening closely. One of the Gerudo would fight the Rito boy, but that was as interesting as it got.

When they were all accounted for, they stepped back out of the square and towards a pavilion which provided shade and iced water. In the pavilion the advocates waited already. Sir Russel greeted him with a hearty pat on the back. “Watch closely, Link. Let’s see if that Gerudo can’t coax a few secrets out of our friend Gors.”

The two first contestants were already called back into the square. By now, a priestess of each of the three goddesses was seated around the square in a triangle formation. They were the judges, Link knew. They looked seriously out of place in their long flowing robes of crimson, sky-blue and emerald green.

In the centre of the square stood Sir Alistair, his face as sour as always. Link felt relieved. He trusted that old Lynel to be unbendingly fair.

He saw the blademaster rasp something to the two competitors, which they acknowledged with a nod. It probably had been a promise of a nasty death if they didn’t behave… at least between the lines.

They shook hands, retreated to their respective corners and assumed a fighting stance. Sir Alistair looked at them briefly, brought his hands together and growled:

“BEGIN!”

Qareena immediately jumped forward and rained heavy vertical and horizontal blows on her opponent. Gors, at first, seemed taken aback by the aggressive, bordering on careless offence. He was driven back two steps, then found his balance. Qareena, her onslaught a failure, tried to quickly retreat but it was too late. Gors exploited her wide attacks and found an opening. He jabbed her in the ribs and all three judges raised their hands, signalling they had seen a clean hit.

The crowd rose in a thundering cheer.

Zero to one!

Link knew immediately that the Gerudo had no chance unless Gors had a sudden stroke. The difference in skill was apparent. What made Link uncomfortable was that one of his perceived advantages had just vanished. He had hoped the taller, heavier lad would be outclassed when it came to speed. Now he was not at all sure… he was fast!

The duellists had reset their positions and the battle began anew. Qareena had suddenly become a lot more careful. She was circling him like a predator her pray. Only that in this case the pray was far more deadly than expected.

Once again she pounced, adopting a tactic of faster, smaller movements, as her violent swings hadn’t been able to break his defence. Gors deflected one, two, three quick blows, then parried the fourth so her blade was slapped aside and he had free reign. His second jab hit her on the same spot before she could jump away. Two attacks, two hits. Link could see her wince but she was too proud to openly rub the spot that had been abused twice. His face was still a mask of apathy… or concentration, Link couldn’t tell.

The third bout didn’t go much better for her. She made the mistake of trying to perform hard acrobatic attacks, hoping to surprise her opponent. He deflected them patiently, one after the other. When Qareena was showing signs of slowing her barrage of strenuous slashes, he went in close and jabbed her in the back mid-twirl. Then she did something stupid. Instead of aborting her attack, she followed through, finishing her wide swing. Gors blocked, barely, surprise on his face. It wasn’t graceful, he took the full brunt of her slash on his sword and it nearly broke his grip.

From the stands came a roar of outrage. Link wasn’t sure if he had seen her foul coming, were he in the bigger lad’s position, but from here he had, even though it had been unexpected. Maybe he was still in the game…

Sir Alistair immediately stepped between them, grating something at the girl, who now seemed to realize her foolishness. Gors actually seemed to try to placate the blademaster, Link wasn’t sure over the cries of indignation from the people.

In the end, as it had been over anyway, the Gerudo didn’t even get a reprimand and Gors was pronounced the winner.

Link joined in a subdued applause from the fighters’ pavilion. He looked up at the princess. She too was clapping mildly and smiling. He felt a tiny sting of disappointment, for which he chided himself almost immediately. Idiot, what did you expect, that she’d only clap for you?

He decided it would be best not to look at the royal terrace again, keep any female distraction out of his mind. That might actually be the hardest part of today’s exercises, he thought dryly.

* * *

 

The next three fights were a bit of a blur. He watched them, he learned from them what he could, but they weren’t as interesting as the first battle, even if the people made frequent ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s. While the fight between the Gerudo and the big lad had been one-sided, he had still seen an important glimpse in the young noble’s style. Stable stance with little movement, heavy reliance on deflecting over evading and a definite preference on defensive tactics. Link would either have to weasel his way through his defence, or attempt a parry and riposte strategy as well. Both tactics he was pretty good at. On the other hand, Gors had shown an iron patience while defending masterfully. Link would have to be extra careful not to get impatient and hot-headed or he would make mistakes. A tactic he wasn’t quite as good at…

Link was so lost in thought, that he nearly missed it when his name was called. Sir Russel had to poke him in the ribs to get him moving. Suddenly his nerves were back. This was it! His first battle in the tourney. He swallowed. Everything seemed wrong, somehow. Were those really his feet that dragged him over the sand? They felt so impossibly clumsy!

Dear goddess, what would he do if he dropped his blade? He would die of shame, certainly! What if he just suddenly couldn’t react properly any more and this other boy, Mika just trounced him? Farore’s mercy, what had he been thinking when he agreed to this?!

He and Mika walked purposefully onto the square. Link barely heard what Sir Alistair rasped to them. He just clung to his sword as if he held on to dear life. Mika extended his hand and Link, after a moment of surprise grabbed his forearm. The crowd gave a pleased murmur.

“Don’t hold back. Fight me seriously, that is all I ask.” Mika whispered, his gaze intense. Something in the boy’s serious, almost pleading words broke through Link’s veil of near-panic. This guy knew that he’d lose. He fought anyway. That took bravery. And here he was, worrying that he might slightly embarrass himself. Link set his jaw and tried to fight his nerves.

They got into position. Link made a couple of experimental swings. Everything seemed in order, so he calmed a little further.

He looked into his adversary’s frightened, yet determined eyes. Sir Alistair gave the word and everything fell back into place. The crowd was nothing, the heat was nothing, the other fighters were nothing. The only thing real was his opponent.

The boy stepped closer and made a nervous first attack towards Link’s head. He stepped away, calmly. There was no rush! Everything moved as if through honey. Link measuredly deflected the next sluggish incoming blow to the side, changed direction and drew his steel carefully across his opponent’s chest.

Time seemed to breathe once more, but Link held on to this concentrated state. He could see Mika hold his chest and twist his face. He worried for a moment. He had barely even caressed the boy with his blade… that it would have such an impact? He would have to be most careful. The last thing he wanted was to injure anyone. On top of that, needlessly brutal hits could be classified as foul…

Thankfully Mika seemed to recover. He breathed a couple of times then nodded to the referee. Link lowered his sword and walked up to his rival with outstretched hand. Sir Alistair was about to go between, but then understood the harmless gesture. Mika took Link’s hand once more and accepted the apology for an attack that had been out of control. It still counted though.

Link’s apology had put a dent in his concentration, but it still held. Once the two were back into position he was once again one with his sword. The marked dilation of time from before however was missing.

This time Link went into the offensive, dealt a couple of high jabs without neglecting his defence. He dodged a high swing and brought his blade calmly but firmly against Mika’s neck. All three judges raised their hand.

The third bout started with the lad trying to go low. Link jumped over the attempted sweep and brought his sword down, a little slower than he could have. Mika caught it and deflected it just in time. He attempted a high counter attack which Link sidestepped. Now he was back on offence, driving his opponent back with quick jabs, high and low, until one, inevitably, got through: A clean hit on Mika’s shoulder.

Zero to three and Link had won. The crowd cheered loudly.

He felt exhilarated, but couldn’t fully enjoy his victory over his peer. Still, the farm boy once again offered his hand, which Link took. “Thank you. And now you better win, damn you!” he grinned. Link grinned back and nodded.

He couldn’t resist and took a long look at the princess. She was still applauding and he could have sworn her soft smile got a tiny bit wider when their eyes met.

* * *

 

“They like you, boy.” Sir Russel grunted.

“Huh?” was Link’s highly intelligent reply.

“The crowd, boy. They got a liking for you. That was a fine gesture you made to that boy. That first hit was so bloody fast, I could hardly see it!” he grumbled.

“I didn’t do it for the crowd! I thought I hurt him!” Link said indignantly.

“I know, lad, I know. And so do they and they love you for it. Didn’t hurt that you got a perfect score, either.” The old knight chuckled.

“You gave them a bit of a show with the last bout. Don’t try that with the others, they’ll punish you for it.”

“I know. I just didn’t want Mika to feel quite so bad.” Link mumbled.

The old bear sighed. “Goddess Nayru, if only you could send this boy as much wisdom as Farore sends compassion.”

Link knew that to be a compliment from his master and accepted it gladly.

* * *

 

The next fight, Kushira of the Gerudo against Kalido of the Rito ended in favour of the feathered warrior. So, Link would fight him in the next round. He had watched both carefully during their fight. He was a thinker. He liked to strategize and come up with a plan. And more often than not his plans had worked against her.

The third Gerudo won her first battle and after her some noble Link cared nothing about.

The quarterfinals started with a fight between Gors and the Rito girl. Her fluttering was as useless as attacking a brick wall with a feather. The young noble kept the same tactics in this fight as well. Link was certain that he held back quite a bit…

The Zora annihilated his Hylian opponent. The highborn had no chance against the quick stabs and thrusts. Link hoped that the scaly contestant could bring Gors out of his shell a little bit in the semi-finals.

Then, his second fight had already come. Link was nervous, but nowhere near as bad as before. He now had the confidence that both his body’s reflexes and his mind’s concentration were a formidable opponent.

He noticed that when he stepped onto the square, the crowd started to cheer a bit louder. Seemed that his teacher had been right. But this was not why he was here.

As usual Sir Alistair spoke a few words. To Link he wheezed that he didn’t want to see a heavy hit like that again, to which Link nodded solemnly.

Then he meant to once again greet his opponent. He had taken note of the Rito’s greeting. He bent his right arm in front of his stomach and bowed while always looking into his opposite’s eyes. Kalido seemed bemused at first, then blew air out of his beak and turned around rudely. The crowd accompanied this with a hushed “ooohoohoo…”

Link walked to his spot, unimpressed. He would not let such a cheap slight ruin his calm. They both assumed fighting stances and the battle started. Link immediately darted forward and made the Rito recoil. He planned not to let the feathered one think in peace for a second. He feigned a low slash, then ripped his blade upwards. Kalido narrowly blocked the hit, but took its full force. Link, without letting his motion be stopped, let his sword hand relax, leaving his steel to find its way around the Rito’s resistance and stepped forward under his wing, drawing his steel cleanly across feathery ribs. The winged boy looked at Link completely flabbergasted. Link gave him a deliberately blank look. He noticed that only two of the judges had raised their hands. Had the third one just taken a nap, he thought with a raised eyebrow. Sir Alistair however had seen the manoeuvre clearly and decided to cast his vote in his favour, which was met with jubilations from the people.

Link continued his tactics for the second bout, this time not feinting but with an actual low sweep that the Rito jumped so hastily that he had little control over his sword. So the young Ordian could neatly continue his attack and sent his opponent tumbling to the ground, which meant another point.

For the third part of their battle, Link changed tactics completely. He just stood there, watching. The feathered warrior, now completely thrown off, attacked without having thought of an intricate plan. Link defended two quick jabs, which were followed up by an elegant high slash. Graceful it might have been, but also slow. He sidestepped Kalido’s attack and unleashed a barrage of quick thrusts on his unprotected side. The Rito managed to deflect two but had no time to think of a counterattack before the third connected against his thorax.

Once again, a perfect score.

But before Link was pronounced the winner by Sir Alistair he once again bowed in the way of the Rito. The proud young warrior huffed and for a second it looked as if he would turn away once again. But then he, grudgingly, bowed as well. And the crowd exulted.

* * *

 

The semi-finals… Only two more fights and he had won! Link couldn’t stop grinning at the prospect.

“Keep that idiot grin for when you’ve actually won, boy.” His mentor growled.

Good old Sir Russel, he knew how to keep a man’s spirits high!

His next opponent would unsurprisingly be the third Gerudo. She was a whole lot more careful than her peer had been. But once again, she relied mostly on wide, arching slashes and that could be exploited.

Right now Link was more interested in Gors’ fight against the Zora, Vodiss. He fell back into full concentration so no little step, no tiny movement would go past him. As he had hoped, the Zora’s impressive offensive capabilities were enough to distress the noble’s defence. For the first time, Gors had to move to keep his deflections from hitting him. Link saw that he wasn’t the fastest when it came to dodging. Still, it was enough. Vodiss was able to land a beautiful hit, true, but ultimately the hylian’s defence combined with perfect ripostes was enough. Gors was the first finalist.

That left only the matter between him and Mantiqa, the last of the three Gerudo.

He was sure that he was better, but something was worrying him. He sensed a certain deviousness in that one.

The Gerudo fighters greeted others with a simple bow, so Link did the same. She bowed low, lower than would have been necessary, and then she winked at him. Link raised an eyebrow but didn’t think any further of it. At least until she blew him a tiny kiss when they were in their corners…

Link was somewhere between amused and irritated. Was that girl being serious? Did she actually think her feminine charms would have an impact? He only stared at her, his expression deliberately icy.

As soon as the battle started she did an almost dance-like motion, waving from left to right, twisting her hips around and letting her sword do complicated movements in the air. Link had never seen her do that in any other battle. Was she out of her mind? All of a sudden, she attacked with a wide slash from the lower right. He only barely escaped unscathed using a risky deflect and countering immediately so she would give him some space. Once they had separated again, the girl promptly started her weird dance again.

Realization dawned on Link: This was an outlandish sort of battle stance. She moved her hips independently from her shoulders, which moved independently from her arms. From the quick glances he allowed himself he could find no logically conjoined motion. That had to take an immense amount of practice. And the benefit was clear: a completely unpredictable attacking position.

Link was intrigued. This was something completely new. For a fraction of a second he was shudderingly thankful that Sir Russel hadn’t tried to replicate this complex motion, but then his concentration took over again. Let’s see how it fared as defensive stance.

He darted forward and jabbed at her waving shoulder. She immediately attacked as well, quick as a snake, hitting his groin. Only a hip twist, born purely from self-preservation, prevented an injury in a very personal region.

Link had no doubt that that was precisely where that minx had aimed. But the lost point had been worth it. He now knew exactly what she was about. That stance could only attack. Any defence was completely neglected. You had to attack quicker than your enemy, so only you would get the point. This seemed to be purely for duelling, at least the way she demonstrated it.

The second bout started just the same. She assumed her dance. Link smiled a little grim smile. The part that _just_ hadn’t been hit was rather angry. Let’s give her a taste of real speed.

He stepped close, almost nonchalantly, and whacked at her dancing sword, just above her grip. It flew away in a high arc and stuck in the sand a few metres off. Then he gently tapped her on her shocked little head and returned to his corner. The crowd erupted in a slightly confused but delighted wave.

Mantiqa looked at her hands, then at her sword. Not only had she not expected him to target her blade instead of her, but with a speed that simply was beyond hers? Her sword had been a perfect target and for her unpredictable wriggle to work, it was logical that she must lack stability, both in standing and in gripping.

The rest of the fight was just show. It was already decided after Link’s hit, as the Gerudo had seemingly lost most of her fighting spirit.

Link was in the finals! He was having a hard time maintaining his focus as that dumb grin tried to creep back on his face. But he wanted to remain in that perfect equilibrium where all emotion was subdued and only rationality and movement counted.

He was granted a ten minute break, even though he had hardly exerted himself during the last battle. He had a distinct feeling that that would change. Gors relied on being defensive, even passive at times. He expended as little energy as possible except for his high-speed precision strikes.

Link had opted for another strategy. He had shown his co-finalist a different strategy in every match, but never with all his might.

Sir Russel had one final thing to say to him: “Watch out for one thing. He has never been aggressive. He is one and a half times your weight. If he chooses to go on the offensive, you better be ready.”

Link had understood and the old knight was right. Nothing would be more surprising than to see this passive boy suddenly attack like a berserker. If he could use this astonishment, the young noble had an almost guaranteed point.

* * *

 

The time had finally come. He and Gors stood in the square, face to face. Sir Alistair rasped his customary warnings, but neither of them was listening. They clasped hands and nodded at each other silently. This was a battle of wits just as much as brawn. And they were the best and they knew it. The only thing to do now, really, was to see who was just that tiny bit superior.

The battle started and immediately nothing happened. Gors took his usual passive stance and Link remained at his corner, thinking. It had just occurred to him that he was missing one crucial detail. Something that none of the bigger lad’s opponents had done… but what was it?

Link slowly crept closer, like a tiger sneaking up on a larger prey. He offered a few half-hearted jabs which Gors parried easily. A few more, stabs, a little faster! Gors swatted them out of the air.

This wasn’t going to work. What was that niggling thought in the back of his head? What had nobody tried yet?

Gors surprised him by stepping forward and performing a trio of jabs. Link reacted purely out of instinct in stepping back and deflecting them.

Damn, that boy was quick for his size! Nobody would see that coming.

Link decided to try his luck in all out fencing. He attempted to break his rival’s guard by swatting it away and stab immediately afterward. He hit Gors’ blade but he brought it back quickly, stepped to the side and slashed at Link’s face. He had to abort the stab to deflect. Din’s fire, there was a lot of impact behind the big guy’s hits. He quickly turned his body to the side so he could let most of the momentum just pass him by and jab high himself. Gors ducked and attempted to change the direction of his sword to hit Link’s hip. Link had seen this coming though and brought his own blade back to block his entire side. He stepped under the bigger boy’s arm yanked his blade upwards and it connected with his armpit. Hit!

Link finally exhaled. All that had been what? Two seconds? And it nearly hadn’t worked! He had been forced to use all the speed of his arms to keep up with him. Thankfully his legs had made the difference. They had by accident found what Link’s brain could not: distance! None of the others had dared stepped close. Gors had the biggest range, so they all had skirted just outside, performing occasional forays into his threatened space, but never trying to go actually close in fear of being shredded. Link had to force the big guy to move! He could dance around him, but only up close. The problem was, Gors knew that! And now he wouldn’t let him anywhere near him.

The second bout started similarly to the first. A brief period of mental probing, then a few timid attacks. Link decided to make another attempt. So far it had always worked, right?

He let his blade touch his rival’s and made them scrape against each other as he quickly stepped closer. Gors stepped back and with a roar used his superior strength to simply push Link to the side. He nearly lifted him off the ground! Gors used his momentum to push him even further, forcing him into overbalance towards his back. The big fighter used that exact moment to simply yank his sword downwards, taking Link’s blade with him and raking the smaller lad from clavicle to short ribs.

One to one.

Just as Sir Russel had warned, he had used his weight and Link still hadn’t been able to stop it. Damn it all!

The third bout played quite differently. Gors stepped forward immediately and started attacking with quick, safe jabs and spiced them with occasional mighty swings that seemed to take Link by surprise every time. He was forced to assume a purely defensive tactic under the dreadfully fast attacks. Link realized he was making a mistake! He should step into his range, not away where he couldn’t do anything but defend! But he had no opening, no way of turning the tides! Eventually Gors broke through. Link caught a bad angle and one of the heavy swings flung his guard away so he was wide open. The bigger guy only had to lightly tap him in the chest.

Two to one! One more hit and he would be out!

A very primal part of him was just about ready to panic but Link wouldn’t let it. This was a game of wits. He had had that moment of pure concentration when fighting Mika, but that had happened only once. He couldn’t rely on that. He would have to stop merely reacting and see the battle before him. Like he had done with that bastard Halvor!

The fourth round Gors was once again passive, but Link hardly dared coming closer. When he finally did, the big guy once again unleashed a flurry of jabs. High, middle, low, from all directions. Link was keeping up, barely, but, just like before, his defence could fail any second.

He hated doing what he was about to do but if all else fails, go risky!

He neglected his defence and jabbed while sidestepping. Gors counterattack came so close to his face he thought he might have touched his eyebrow! But it did give him a moment to jump into range. The bigger boy again relied on his strength to drive him away and stepped forward, trying to catch his sword. This time though, Link let himself drop and rolled to the right side and around him. When he was back right side up he slashed at his opponent’s knee pit.

Two to two. That had been an extremely dumb move, which was probably why it had worked. It wouldn’t a second time.

The fifth bout looked like it would start like the third. Gors was on the offence and it didn’t seem like anything could stop him.

Then Link had an epiphany. He couldn’t stop him. He was too big, too strong, too heavy. But he didn’t have to stop him. Why should he labour to block and parry when he was small and lithe and there was so much space around _that wasn’t him_! Don’t try to deflect to change the direction of incoming blows, like a rock. Gors was twice the rock he was! Instead keep light contact but be like water! Don’t stop him but flow out of the way and around him.

He let his blade connect with Gors’ and kept it there, just to feel the movement. He could feel every twitch long before it reached him. He stepped to this side and that, never remaining where he was for long and always maintaining contact. Gors’ jabs and heavy hits connected with nothing as Link felt the attacks coming much better than when he had only relied on his eyes. He redirected Gors’ sword just enough that he had enough time to flow away or he sometimes simply let it carry him until its momentum was spent. And the big guy never dared pull his sword away too brazenly because it would leave him open to Link’s omnipresent blade. 

Weave offence into defence, just as Sir Russel had always said. He would have had many openings by now, but he wanted to experience this new fighting style. It was almost as if he had gained another sense. Gors, unable to cope, tried to lunge forward, right at him. Link merely flowed away, followed his adversary’s arm with his blade and came to rest at his throat.

A few seconds passed.

Then the crowd exploded.

Link made sure that the hit had actually counted for the judges, then removed his blade and stood in front of his biggest rival, feeling rather numb.

“You beat me! Fair and square!” he said in his high pitched voice, an approving smile forming on his face. Link felt a similar grin break out over his face as the realization dawned on him that he’d actually won. Sir Alistair presented him with a grim smile, grabbed his arm and yanked it upwards.

Link looked at Gors, his face now flowing with tears and Link felt his own forming in his eyes until he couldn’t see any more.

He looked around at the people of Hyrule city, having stood up and waving their arms in one huge exulted frenzy.

He looked at Sir Russel who nodded with a proud smile of his own while applauding mightily as a bear.

Finally, he looked at princess Zelda. She too had risen and was clapping vigorously. He could see her perfect white teeth accentuate her broad grin. Link felt like he might burst. He wiped away the wet from his eyes, walked over to his rival and offered his hand. Gors took it without hesitation.

After a couple of minutes of standing in the middle of the square, basking in the crowds cheers, the herald arrived at the square, congratulated Link on his victory and told him that his presence has been requested.

Link was sweaty and teary eyed and he didn’t care a bit. He just had to make sure that he didn’t do anything titanically stupid while riding on this wave of ecstasy. Like kissing the princess in front of everybody…

He followed Sir Craster towards the foot of the royal balcony and entered through a door guarded by four royal guardsmen. He ascended the stairs and found himself in a lavishly decorated balcony, full with little tables brimming with foodstuffs and drinks. While Link was hungry enough to devour a hinox, he currently had no time for eating. There she stood, beautiful as the first sunray on a clear morning. How her porcelain skin moved when she smiled, how the wind played with her golden hair, how she moved with a grace that seemed unreal…

Perfection. This was, truly, the perfect moment.

Led by the herald he moved to the front of the dais. Another wave of jubilation greeted him and he had to smile like an idiot. Zelda hid a tiny giggle with her hand in front of her mouth.

Then she looked at him squarely and her crystal clear voice resounded in her ears.

“Link Andrésson, winner of the junior tourney of swordmastery.”

The crowd had gone quiet once more.

“I wish to express my gratitude for such a wonderful display of skill and chivalry. As per custom, a member of the royal family may directly appoint someone of worthy skill and character as candidate for knighthood. After your display today, I can think of no one who would be more fit for the noble life of a knight of Hyrule.

So I ask you, Link Andrésson, would you accept this honour and duty to king, country and me?”

Link could hardly believe his ears. Princess Zelda had just given him the opportunity, the privilege, to be tested as knight! _She_ wanted _him_ to stay!

He opened his mouth to say ‘Yes, with all my heart.’ when he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream, which was suddenly stopped just as quickly as it had come.

Both he and Zelda stared at the crowd with wide eyes.

Then the screaming started… everywhere…


	16. Rise of the Guardian

Link

 

Link saw the screaming crowd flee away from a spot on the stands. He heard Zelda gasp beside him.

In the middle of the chaos stood a creature, three metres tall, wild red eyes, a long pig’s snout and a massive club in its claws.

Link’s eyes widened in sheer disbelief. A Moblin!

He saw it was surrounded by people’s bodies. Some were desperately trying to crawl away. Others were still…

A second nest of panicked cries erupted on the stands to their right. People trampling over each other to get away from a second snarling nightmare that swung its weapon at everything it could see.

And a third.

And a fourth.

_Where did they come from?!_

“Guards to the ranks! Kill these monsters! Protect your people!” Sir Craster roared with furious rage.

“Royal guard, stay with the princess!”

Many citizens had, in their panic, jumped from the stands to the arena. Link saw that at least two of the beasts were following suit. It would be a massacre!

He jumped onto the stone banister and was just about ready to jump the five metres down when he looked back once more.

The princess stood still, immeasurable shock and pain in her eyes. Around her formed a cluster of five guardsmen. Sir Craster had already left to join the fighting force. He couldn’t just remain here!

Zelda looked at him beseechingly, softly shaking her head. He hated to leave her with every fibre of his being. But she was safe while others weren’t.

Together with those downstairs she had nine royal guardsmen. They would take her away. She was safe!

He jumped down and rolled on the soft sand to break his fall. He sprinted towards the pavilion, constantly followed by cries of terror and their immensely more disturbing sudden stops. In the pavilion was his sword, brought by Sir Russel for the festivities afterwards, so he would look a fighting man.

“Link!” Sir Russel ran out of the structure, sword drawn and Link’s in his left. He chucked it to his nearing student, who caught it and drew it immediately.

“Don’t go risking too much, boy! Choose your fights only if you’ve already won!” He yelled after him, then ran towards a different fight.

Link dashed towards one of the creatures that had just dropped into the arena sand. People were still trying to get up, dazed by the long drop. Link could see the giant monster bring its club down on helpless, fleeing men and women.

A fury like never felt before burned in his insides when he finally reached the thing. It immediately recognized the greater threat and came at him with heavy steps, tongue lolling out of its maw. It readied its huge log of a club to swing a wide arc but Link was too furious to be afraid. He dashed into the creature’s range, ducked low to avoid its blow that would probably have killed him on the spot and slashed madly at its hands, legs, chest, everything he could reach.

The Moblin roared in pain and rage but to Link’s dismay he couldn’t do enough damage. The leathery skin and bulging muscles only allowed shallow cuts that would not fell this beast.

Too late Link reacted to the creatures violent kick that drove the air out of his lungs and sent him flying. The world grew numb and muffled for a second while Link hit the sand, his body strengthless while he desperately tried to remember how to breathe. He saw the Moblin approach and lift his club to finish him.

He rolled away at the last moment, the heavy weapon hitting the ground mere centimetres beside him, spraying him with sand.

Slowly colour returned to his vision and the ringing in his ears made way for the normal sound of battle. His lungs filled with sweet, greatly needed air, finally and he finished his roll by quickly standing up.

The monster’s club may be slow and heavy, but its kicks were of a ferocious quickness.

With still burning lungs Link dashed forward. The beast tried to counter with another kick but this time Link was ready. He twisted out of the way and hacked violently at the lifted foot from behind. He could almost feel the thing’s large Achilles tendon rip in two at his cut.

The creature roared in pain and floundered when it tried to catch its weight with the destabilized foot. Link had to dive out of the way to not be buried beneath its bulk when it dropped to its knee. Crippled or not, the monster violently swung its club at him, now that he was back in range. Link had to jump over the massive log! He back flipped and only narrowly avoided being splattered. He landed on his feet and rushed back in. The Moblin was still busy handling his last swing’s momentum while on his knees.

The fight was over. With the creature’s head now in reach and no threat of a kick, Link jumped past and used all his impetus to slash at its throat. It tried to drop the club and swat at him with its claws but he had been to fast. Blood welled up from the deep cut and the monster gave a gurgling roar and attempted to lunge at Link one last time, but he had already moved out of range. It heavily fell into the sand, trying still to claw its way forward towards him but with every bubbly breath its endeavours weakened. To Link’s battle focused mind it seemed to take hours until the creature finally lay still. Only now did he notice the people lying around him and the beast. Men and women with punched in skulls and smashed ribcages lying in the sand, unmoving, their last moments of terror clearly visible on their faces.

Link felt cold bile rise to his mouth but the still going battle sounds made him force it back down. He looked around. The other Moblins that had dropped into the arena were all engaged, so were most of the ones on the stands by now.

Then he saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins. A humanoid figure, covered in light clothes had just entered the door to the royal terrace. The door had been guarded by four royal guardsmen, who now lay still before it.

As if in a shocked trance, Link started to run. He had just barely seen the person vanish into the door.

No.

They had dispatched the guards while everyone was busy with the Moblins…

No!

They were here to kill her!

_No_!

Link sprinted over the entire arena a second time, this time with infinitely more cold fear pulsating within him.

A couple of guards passed him! He just yelled “Princess!” at them but didn’t slow a bit.

He reached the door, paying no heed to the four downed royal guards and stormed in. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sudden gloom under the terrace but he could already hear fighting noises up ahead.

He darted forward. He felt one of these adversaries in his way, more than he saw him. He snarled something in a hylian voice and Link’s hairs stood on end. He felt something thrown and suddenly a dark purple cloud erupted in front of him.

From within came a maddened roar and out jumped another Moblin, swinging his club madly.

Link heard a shrill cry from somewhere ahead and he felt his rage burn painfully inside. With a furious roar he dived at the mindless creature. It tried to fell him with its club but it might just as well have tried to swipe at dust. Link weaved around the massive weapon which to his eyes was nearly frozen in time. With one anger filled vertical swing he cut through the monster’s wrists. It shrieked in pain and surprise but Link wasn’t done. Without stopping his motion he brought his blade back up, switched to a two handed grip, rammed its tip inside its stomach and ripped it violently across until it broke through the thing’s side.

Without breaking stride he continued forward. The attacker still stood there, rooted to the spot. Now Link could see him clearly, even though only three seconds had passed at most. He wore a sandy coloured set of clothes with a white mask covering all of his face. The mask had a red triangle painted on it.

“You!” he snarled in hylian.

Link couldn’t care less what he had to say. He advanced rapidly while his opponent drew a short sword. It was almost ridiculously easy for Link to sidestep the first attack and stick his sword into the man’s neck up to the hilt.

He didn’t waste a second to yank it back out and continue, his righteous rage propelling him forward.

Below the stairs he found an open doorway, from where the sounds of battle still came loudly. He dashed inside with no hesitation.

He came around a bend in the corridor and saw… carnage.

Five more of the attackers had already incapacitated four of the remaining guards. He last injured man stood protectively in front of Zelda, who had a sword drawn and looked deathly scared but determined.

Link sprinted forward. Two of the assailants turned immediately and brandished their short swords at him. Link jabbed the first one’s weapon aside and smashed his right hand through the mask and whipped his head back. The second one tried to swing at him but Link caught his hand with his razor sharp blade and disarmed him. The assassin tried to draw a dagger with his left but stopped when Link drove his weapon through the man’s chest.

Right at that moment a third attacker stabbed at his back and ripped through the flesh over his right shoulder. He didn’t even feel any pain. Right now he was unstoppable!

Link whipped around and beheaded the man, just as the last guardsman fell to the floor.

Zelda stood, her sword ready and she stabbed at the attacker just as he tried to finish the guard. He dodged, but too late. Her blade sliced through the side of his neck. He clutched at his bleeding wound and recoiled, right into Link’s who stabbed him in the back.

The last assailant threw himself on the princess, hacking at her until he managed to catch her arm, twisted it behind her back and held his blade at her neck.

Link stopped cold. His rage made way to overpowering fear.  

With the fear came the pain. The Moblin’s kick had done more damage than he had noticed. Every breath sent a line of fire across his chest and the cut at his shoulder hurt like hell.

But nothing felt more painful than the dreadful certainty. He would lose! He would lose _her_! 

His head started to feel faint. Everything turned around him.

He had to drop to one knee, panting heavily.

The assassin seemed unsure what to do. He looked at his fallen comrades, all cut down by Link.

If he killed her, he would die as surely if he disobeyed his master.

“Stay back! Or that pretty neck will spout blood like a fountain!”

Behind him, Link could hear people approaching. People in armour! He dared a quick look over his shoulder. Sir Craster had arrived together with Sir Alistair and a handful of men. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the situation.

Link, between heavy gulps that tried to keep his stomach down, attempted to reason. “You are caught. If you harm her, your life will be forfeit before you can even take another breath.” He attempted to stand back up, but his vision was swaying violently. Was he losing so much blood? He couldn’t care, not now. He had to save her. He was only three steps away, a painfully long distance, but still much closer than the two knights. If anyone could reach him in time it was Link.

He battled with the sheer panic that tried to come over him. He couldn’t reach her! Not even he was fast enough.

“ _Stay where you are_!” the assassin yelled shrilly and pressed his knife firmer against her neck.

A tiny trickle of blood ran down Zelda’s throat.

The world turned cold.

All colour drained away from Link’s vision apart from that crimson drop and Zelda’s sky blue eyes. He could feel her heartbeat racing, while his own heart seemed to skip a beat, then turn ice cold. He no longer felt his bruised ribs, neither his injured back, nor the fatigue that had built up. He could hear his own blood rush in his ears and the tiny inaudible whimpers from Zelda’s throat with each quick breath.

His breath turned calm like the eye of a massive storm.

Time had stopped.

He would reach him.

He would kill him.

He would save her.

It could not be otherwise.

He caught the princess’ gaze. For an instant their minds connected and they thought as one. He saw understanding in her wonderful eyes.

He jumped forward. Death came for the assassin. It was as inevitable as destiny itself.

Link’s jump propelled him the entire way. He could see the shock find its way to the assailant’s eyes. He saw his muscles contract, one by one along his arm, but it would be too late. Link’s fingers found their way between the blade and Zelda’s delicate neck, his right hand closing around the knife. He let his momentum carry him past. Slowly, time stretched thin, the violent dagger was pulled away from her throat. Link turned midair and slammed his sword grip in his left against the man’s now stretched elbow. He felt bones shatter and crumble below his fingers.

The masked face followed him, immeasurably slowly and looked uncomprehendingly at his arm, twisted at an impossible angle.

Link drew his sword back, just as this opponent started to gasp in surprise. He ended his life with a lightning fast stab through his mask.

It took incredibly long before the assassin’s body became limp. When only Link’s blade was holding him upright, time finally took another breath.

Link stood, swaying. Zelda whipped around and took a step back from her attacker. Link saw that the knights were starting to move in, still confused about what had just happened.

He lost his grip on his sword. His arms and legs felt frail and soft. He fell to his knees once more. His brain only now had time to catch up to what had happened in the last split second. The world regained its colour and sound returned. The overpowering smell of blood flooded Link’s nostrils. He looked down on himself and saw that he was soaked with it. The floor around him was swimming in it, and there were corpses everywhere.

With dreadful certainty he realized that he had killed. He had ended the life of not only a couple monsters, but Hylians! Yesterday he was playing with swords and today he had viciously murdered at least five people! With sudden clarity he remembered the shocked, disbelieving eyes of the first assassin he had killed with his sword through his neck. The sheer terror in them! The way life had faded from them when he had drawn his blade back out!

The smell was too much!

His stomach turned and he vomited violently. Everything hurt.

His breath came laboriously and painfully. His right arm failed to hold him up and he nearly fell face first into his sick.

He could feel himself drift mercifully close to unconsciousness. Through blurry eyes he saw someone kneel down before him and steady him. It was her! He looked at her face, which he could hardly make out. She said something but he couldn’t understand it. She looked worried.

“Why?” he thought dazedly. He had won. She needn’t be worried anymore!

“You are safe.” He breathed.

Even if he couldn’t see her for all this blur, she was still beautiful. He dizzily touched her face lightly with his left and smiled.

“You are safe.”

Then he remembered nothing more.


	17. Father and Daughter

Zelda

 

Link collapsed in front of her.

She tried to hold him up so he wouldn’t fall, but his blood soaked clothes made it difficult. Luckily Sir Alistair appeared by her side to catch him. He helped her to drag Link’s limp body away from the carnage. He laid him on his side, tore the ripped cloth over his shoulder away and inspected his wound.

Zelda was spattered with blood, the hem of her dress was drenched with it and she had just mortally wounded a man. She cared little. But the sight of the deep gash on his body made her stomach roil and her head spin.

She drew the useless knife she had hidden below her skirt, cut away the frills of her dress, folded them and handed them to the knight. He looked at her for a moment, first surprised, then mild. He took the impromptu bandage and pressed it against Link’s wound.

“He’ll live. Blade scraped along his shoulder blade so it didn’t do any severe damage. Two centimetres to the left though…” he left the sentence unfinished.

The cut on her neck stung all of a sudden. With a shocked glance she looked at Link’s fingers. All of his fingertips had a deep cut where he drove them between the blade and her throat. If she had been slashed like this…

“You seem to be alright.” He rasped.

She just nodded. Thanks to him, she thought.

Zelda lightly touched his forehead and stroked over his head. His hair was matted with sweat and gore.

She did not care one bit who watched.

“You are safe.” Still rang in her ears.

She could even now feel his fingers caressing her cheek.

* * *

 

The medics had come after a few minutes, along with a whole battalion of soldiers. They had scoured the entire arena complex for any more of the masked attackers but nothing was found.

One of her royal guards had survived. One out of nine! And Link had killed the ones responsible single-handedly!

They took the many injured to hospitals and clinics all across the city. Since Link was officially asked to become a knight (and probably because of his heroism that day) he was brought to the military hospital of the royal guard. Zelda wanted nothing more than to accompany his sleeping body, but she couldn’t. Someone had to organize the triage of the wounded, make sure that they were distributed evenly among hospitals, oversee the crowd and help scattered families find back together, collect the dead and try to identify them and and and… the list seemed endless. A part of her wondered why she wasn’t a nervous wreck right about now. This had been an attack, the second attack on her life! Countless people had perished, she had been held hostage and had nearly been killed too! The careless violence, the utter disregard for people’s lives fuelled her anger and that kept her going. Her head was abuzz with hundreds of conflicting thoughts and emotions until it was all one numbing blur.

Right now, she had to function.

The knights, in particular Sir Alistair and Sir Craster oversaw the attempt to bring order back. She offered them to go to the people, attempt to bring families back together and console them. They were hesitant. Sending her into a milling, frightened crowd when the attackers could strike again was a security nightmare. But when she agreed to take an escort of ten knights and 50 soldiers they relented. She would need the men and women anyway if she was to bring any semblance of order to a mob. 

The people were too preoccupied to even notice her at first. But slowly her calming words, her strong presence and her deliberated planning brought a little peace to the terrified people of Hyrule.

Zelda’s heart broke every time a family could not be reunited, a parent still missed her child or a husband still searched for his loved one.

So many dead… so much sorrow.

At the end of this dreadfully long day she had the tearful thanks of hundreds of relieved couples and families, but also so many people left in agonizing uncertainty. The system of subdividing and searching was kept up late into the night. The king himself had joined the attempt to restore order. He had briefly visited her while she worked, had hugged her in his awkwardly distanced way. She could feel his relief that she was unscathed, but she was still cross with him. He had brought her a fresh, practical dress, for which she was immensely thankful. Even her father could have a decent thought once in a while, she admitted begrudgingly.

Currently she was in his carriage on the way back to the castle. She was deathly tired but the thought of sleeping after all this kept her fearfully awake.

In the end her father had wrenched her away from her sombre work. He had assured her that she had done enough for today and that it would be silly to have survived an assassination attempt only to kill oneself from overexertion.

Right now they were sitting opposite from each other, silence between them. Multiple times she had felt him wanting to say something, but so far he had always stopped himself.

The nightly streets of Hyrule city were empty. Nobody was on the streets; everyone was hiding at home, either hugging their loved ones or mourning their loss. A veil of fear had descended upon the city, Zelda thought. She looked at the dark streets and felt profound unease, as if the darkness was looking back.

The scene flashed before her eyes again, almost as real as when it had actually happened. She felt the panic of her attacker. She saw Link falling on his knee, gasping and bleeding, she felt the nasty bite of the knife at her throat. Involuntarily she touched her neck with a trembling hand. The terror welled up once more at the flashback. She felt her breath stagnate as it had done back there, in fear that the tiniest motion would spell her doom. She thought back at the cut up fingertips of his and felt a jolt of shame. So close… so unbelievably close… So many dead, even more hurt and she was unscathed. And he had sacrificed his hand, protected her with his own flesh when he was already injured…

I feel so… dirty… so useless.

“Don’t, Zelda.” Her father said.

It took a moment to wrench herself out of her spiralling thoughts and even realize he had spoken. She looked at him, surprised.

“I know the thoughts that are plaguing you. I know them all too well. You cannot let them throw you into despair. You surviving while others lie dead… that is not your fault. Your fault it would be if you disregard their sacrifice by wallowing in self-pity. Honour them by continuing to live. That is why they gave their lives, after all.”

She looked at him, wide eyed. Her father’s words were harsh, but that’s what she had come to expect. She knew they were meant as words of compassion and advice and that they were true. But what could she do? What could she possibly accomplish that would make good this mark, this debt that she carried?

“Then let me help you investigate this. Don’t exclude me from finding the origin of these attacks. This is the second time I was targeted. And this time my death was prevented only due to L… the winner of the tourney. We must prevent a third attempt or more people will die!” she nearly shouted the last sentence. Her ire at being treated like a feckless child was rekindled.

Her father nodded. “Link Andrésson. Sir Alistair informed me. Apparently the lad showed exceptional skill and bravery. You offered him a place among the aspirants of knighthood?” he asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

Zelda set her jaw. “I did. I trust you have no objections?” she asked, unable to keep a warning tone out of her voice.

“None. If you hadn’t, after today, I would have done so myself.” He looked at her, questioningly. Her sudden challenge hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Zelda chided herself for not keeping her emotions better in check, but currently she was doing her utmost not to either scream hateful accusations at him or break down crying. “Since you seem to think that your daughter is unable to assist with anything that goes beyond frolicking, I thought you might want to invalidate my _childish_ decision.” she said cynically.

He met her with his usual blank stare. “Was it a childish decision?” he asked simply.

But before Zelda could employ her glare of death at him he sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Listen. I think very highly of your abilities. You have proven your intelligence and diligence before you were the age of ten. But there are some things that you should not have to carry yet. Some knowledge that would still be too much.”

For a moment, Zelda could see cracks in his façade of calm. Something scared him! She had never known her father to be scared of anything! Before her mind’s eye she suddenly saw shadow, swirling darkness and a flaming presence within it. Flashing images of a domed stone hall, a pedestal, a…

The vision ended abruptly and her father straightened back up.

She swallowed. What she had seen terrified her. Still, she wanted, she needed to know. How much was he keeping from her?

“But this is about me, father. Both attacks were meant for me. Whatever it is you are trying to protect me from, it is breaking through!”

He seemed to think.

She could have told him about what she knew from the Shiekah’s visit but it was doubtful whether that would accomplish anything. Most likely he would just up her nightly security. Nevertheless, she now knew that her father knew something about the darkness that Impa had mentioned. It had to be the same threat they were both fearing.

“Unfortunately, you are right. I will think on it. I cannot promise you that I will tell you everything I know, preciously little as it is. But I promise you will no longer be excluded from our deliberations completely.”

Zelda nodded, slightly surprised. She had been certain that this attempt at reasoning would go just as well as the first.

“Thank you. That is all I ask for.” She said, slightly peeved.

“I fear that it will be more than you asked for, my daughter. I will send for you when you’ve had time to recuperate. I do not wish to thrust this upon you now.” He answered calmly.

They had reached the castle courtyard and the door was opened for them. Once outside he looked at her once more. “Go to sleep, Zelda. Rest your mind as best you can.”

“I will. But first I will visit the knight’s hospital.” She divulged before she could stop herself. She bit her lip. She was so tired and her mouth spoke before her brain could stop it.

“Do you not think the boy needs rest, too? Sir Alistair told me he was injured?” He asked.

Damn him for knowing so much!

She blushed vividly.

And damn my stupid face too! At least it was dark…

“I couldn’t even thank him…” she whispered.

Her father looked at her gently and, for Zelda’s taste, a little too knowingly.

“He will still be here tomorrow, you know…”

Tomorrow everything could be different. Tomorrow she could be dead, if they attacked again!

The king made a slightly sceptical face when he saw her expression.

“Go then, child. But don’t wake him if he is still asleep.”

Zelda couldn’t quite hide her relieved smile. She nodded and walked off immediately, as if worrying that he might change his mind.

* * *

 

Zelda timidly entered the hospital. It usually was little more than a first-aid station tasked with patching up guards injured during training. Today though there was animated business. While most soldiers and knights seemed to have been treated already, the doctors still had their hands full with civilians that had been redistributed from the public clinics.

She felt like a bashful child when she asked the concierge where the young winner of the tourney had been placed. She was referred to the nurse in charge who seemed most reluctant to admit her.

“The young man’s wound has been stitched and he has drunk poppy milk for the pain. He needs his rest, your highness!” she spoke haughtily, barring the way like a troll on a bridge.

“I promise I will not disturb him. I simply want to make sure that he is well.” She answered firmly. It was a weak, hardly sensible reason, she knew. The nurse subjected her to a strict, questioning stare.

In the end she convinced the old bat to let her through, even without resorting to royal privileges. She entered his room, a two bed sickroom, and was relieved to see that he was currently the only patient in it. Her heart pounded. This was almost more nerve-wracking than being attacked!

It was dark apart from a night light on his bedside table, illuminating him only dimly. To her immense gladness she saw that he was peacefully asleep. There was no sign of pain on his handsome face. Zelda released the breath she had been holding for some time. Nayru’s love, she was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

She stepped closer, careful not to make a sound. When she was right at his side he stirred a bit but his face remained tranquil.

A wave of powerful gratitude washed over her. She couldn’t deny that he had caught her eye very early. She even wanted to give him the chance to become a knight so he could stay. And now he had nearly sacrificed everything to save her!

She looked once again at his right palm. His fingers were bandaged and his hand was bound into a fist to apply pressure. So terribly close…

Who was he? Why would he risk so much for her? Not to mention that he had single-handedly dispatched the six assassins that had killed nine royal guards within seconds!

Who was this boy with the dark blond hair and cute face?

She wanted to brush a few strands of his hair away from his eyes. She had already raised her hand before she thought better of it. She might wake him.

He sighed softly and mumbled something in his sleep.

She felt herself grinning. Hopefully he was dreaming something pleasant and not reliving the horrors the day had brought.

Lying there in front of her, asleep, she wanted, she yearned to talk to him. She didn’t quite know what about… anything, really! It didn’t matter. But she wanted to hear him say why he had been so willing to help her.

And she hoped very much that he would say what she wanted to hear, even if she wouldn’t quite admit it to herself yet.

Zelda vowed that she would return, no matter how nervous it made her. She had so much to thank him for…

“Thank you, Link.” She said softly and she didn’t care that she felt like an idiot, talking to a sleeping person.

Link sighed again and little smile crept on his lips. “You’re safe.” he mumbled.

Zelda felt as if her heart would melt right then and there. She had to fight her tears and the urge to laugh at the same time. Well, at least she now knew what he was dreaming about… or who…

She had to go or she couldn’t resist waking him. And she had already disturbed him enough… She redoubled her promise to return tomorrow when he was awake. She poured him a cup of water from the jug by his bed, in case he woke up thirsty.

Then she reluctantly left.

When she crossed the training square and breathed in the night air she knew everything would get even more complicated the way she was going. This whole thing was nerve-wracking, scary, intriguing… she had never felt this before.

Yes, it would be complicated. Did she care? Not really. Certainly not after today!

Zelda shook her head, feeling almost tipsy. Pondering about what might happen or not was pointless here. As her father had said, she would live and deal with problems as they came.

She once again touched her cheek where his fingers had caressed her. She felt infinitely tired… but also more alive than she ever had.  

* * *

* * *

 

King Tiberian of Hyrule

 

The king was poring over his maps of the land, trying in vain to distract himself. After what had happened to Zelda he had remained sleepless for hours, pondering what to do. In the end he had given up, ordered a glass of brandy, something he hadn’t done in years and had locked himself in his study, alone.

How could it have come to this? Why now? Why his precious daughter? And while she was still a child?

Pointless questions, he knew.

How long now until catastrophe? A year? A month? This night? So little was known. The only knowledge that had survived was that the princess would have to fight it and that it was a never ending cycle of hate, cruelty and death.

The thought of his little girl, this beautiful angel facing this unknown, unspeakable evil… filled him with impotent rage and despair.

He felt like an old man, powerless to help his only child.

The king rested his face in his palms. Weeping overcame him and he gritted his teeth. What should he do? What _could_ he do?

He was just a father, trying to protect his daughter… and for all his royal power, he couldn’t even do that. Like he couldn’t protect her mother…

“Do not despair, king. It is not yet the time for it.”

He jolted upright and looked around, tears blurring his eyes. But he already knew who it was.

“Impa! You dare show your face to me? I should have you in chains and let you rot in the dungeons for all eternity!” he growled.

“No doubt you should. But it is not the time for that either. I come with counsel.” She uttered calmly.

“Counsel. You always presume to come with counsel. Where were you today, wretch? Where were you when my daughter nearly lost her life?” he yelled, as he could no longer control his voice. He walked up to her so his rage-filled face was only centimetres apart from hers.

“I was… away. I returned as soon as I heard. I still need to collect information.” She answered.

“Information!” he roared. “What good is your information? We know nothing. You allude and hint to some greater knowledge you possess, but it is all smoke and shadow like your whole existence!”

“True, our knowledge is limited. But not so much that we can not make our own designs. I have found the way to the sword!”

The king looked at the intruder as if she had lost her mind.

“We know where the sword is. What are you…”

“I mean…” she interrupted, “…I believe I know how it may be used, how it may be drawn.”

He glared at her, trying his utmost to control his rage. Finally he sat back down heavily.

“Tell me!”

“It is not only the princess against the Threat. She is not alone! There is a third part to the equation: a warrior, a protector wielding the sacred blade. A man to shield the princess from harm. Only he can draw the sword.”

“Where is this man then? Where can he be found?” the king asked impatiently.

“After today, I believe he has already been found.” Impa said cryptically.

He frowned. Then he opened his eyes wide. “The boy?! The lad who saved Zelda? But he is also just a child!”

“Indeed. Same age I believe.” she agreed.

‘And it has been her who found him, it would seem’, the king mused. And he had been told that without that boy, she would have been lost. Coincidence?

“So this is it, yes? You believe the wielder of the sword has been found. And now? We send two children to their demise instead of one?” he growled.

“The sword must also be… sanctified by the princess. According to the ancient texts I have collected over decades, she needs the blessing of each goddess to do this.” the Shiekah explained.

“How can she not have such a blessing? Is this Threat not the enemy of all the life on the world? How can she not have the divines’ aid?” he asked loudly.

“I must admit I do not know. I was unsuccessful in obtaining this information.” she had the decency to look ashamed.

“Marvellous!” the king said sarcastically. “Once again you fail to provide anything useful, assassin! That whole tribe of yours, sworn to keep the ancient knowledge, according to you, has failed! We fumble around in the dark and walk into our doom blindly!”

“What else do we have, king? Your daughter and her protector will need to find the answers. We help them as best we can but, ultimately, they are alone.”


	18. Battling Dragons, Fighting Guilt

Link

 

He had woken up and _everything_ hurt. The back of his head smarted and his mouth was dry as bone. He tried to reach for the cup of water someone had blessedly poured him, but a searing pain in his shoulder made him jolt. He tried to turn so he could reach it with his left but agony in his chest made him stop. For just a moment he panicked when he couldn’t move his hand, but the realized it had just been bound closed.

He lay back, already exhausted and tried to calm his pounding heart. He felt like a complete cripple, not even able to get a cup of water that was right there.

Alright… slowly then!

He sat back up, wincing. He very carefully touched each of his ribs, applying minimal pressure. Didn’t seem too bad, no sudden sting or loose bone… bruised but not broken, he’d say.

Using his left to help shift his weight he slowly turned around until he sat crosswise, his legs dangling down. Now he could reach the cup with his left and finally wash the dust in his throat away.

Never had water tasted this delicious! He must have sat there for at least ten minutes, delicately sipping water. Slowly but surely his headache abated.

Link urgently wanted to know how bad the wound on his shoulder was. He, exceedingly gently, tried to move all the joints in his arm. It stung nastily but at least he could move everything normally, as far as he could tell.

He exhaled in relief. While sacrificing his arm for another’s life was surely a noble thing, he thought that the age of 15 was a little young to permanently lose a limb.

His musings were abruptly interrupted when the door opened. A portly nurse walked in… then all hell broke loose.

“What in Nayru’s name are you doing _out of bed_ , young man?” she blustered.

Before he could even answer that he was still very much in his bed she had already taken the cup away, gauged his temperature by touching his forehead and cheeks and checked on his bandaged hand and back.

“Really now! You boys think you’re invincible, don’t you? Romping about like this when you’re hurt! How is it supposed to heal, then? Well?” the nurse-dragon nagged while bustling about, opening curtains, fluffing his pillow and damn near picking him up to force him to lie back down. Link was momentarily so flustered that he couldn’t get a word out. He wanted to say that, no, he didn’t feel invincible and he was certainly not ‘romping’! What he did say was “Buaaah?”

Her demeanour changed so suddenly that Link almost got emotional whiplash.

“Poor dear! But you’ll be alright! Young lads like you shake a scratch like this off like nothing, you’ll see! Is the pain too much? Do you need something for it?” she asked motherly.

Link blurrily remembered the milky white substance they had forced on him yesterday. Not only had he felt like vomiting all over again, his head had also felt as if someone had replaced his brain with cotton. And he had still felt every stitch…

“No, thank you, ma’am.” His voice sounded hoarse and dry. He suppressed a cough, fearing it would cause his ribcage to explode.

“It’s alright. Only some more water, if you would be so kind.” He said with a bit of charm. He most certainly didn’t want to get on this woman’s bad side.

“Well now! A gentleman as well as a hero! I’ll bring you your breakfast, deary. Can’t let you grow weak, now can we?” she said with an almost conspiratorial smile.

Link didn’t quite know what to think of that but at the sound of breakfast his stomach took over the thinking anyway.

A few moments later the she-dragon returned with a sizeable tray filled with bread, butter, cheese and fruit. Link was very nearly slavering like a dog.

“The doctor will look at you after you’ve eaten. Be careful not to move that shoulder, though or I’ll see to it that the next stitches are done without poppy milk!” she threatened. Link didn’t doubt her for a second.

* * *

 

The physician had come about five hours ago. He had removed the bandage – about a gently as a Hinox – and had poked about. After a few mumbled ‘aha’s and ‘mhm’s he had informed him that it looked good so far and that it would probably heal cleanly. Then he had pulled away the glove like bandaging from his hands and that had hurt so much that Link had had to bite his tongue not to curse like a sailor. He had looked at his fingers. Those relatively tiny cuts acted like he had just dipped his hand into molten steel. The doctor had grumbled affirmatively and had dryly explained that, yes, it hurt most were one’s sense of touch was strongest. Link had to resist the strong urge to stretch his fingers that had been constricted for almost a day. The nurse would probably bandage it twice as tight in response.

The physician’s last question was how his thorax felt and whether he felt pain if he breathed. When he, being a good patient, negated the man quickly left to continue his round. All in all the examination had taken about five minutes, for which Link was rather thankful. The guy surely had a lot of patients after yesterday’s catastrophe and if he spent so little with him, it must mean that he wasn’t all that worried about his continued well-being.

The nurse, helped by a younger, more charming version, had proceeded to clean his wounds and re-bandaged them. He successfully averted another finger-prison by promising he would maintain a fist by himself. Asking the king for a duchy couldn’t be more difficult than getting the nurse-dragon to relent a millimetre!

They also offered to help wash him. And by ‘offered’ they meant practically forcing themselves on him. Link had grudgingly accepted help with his back, but anything lower he firmly declared off limits. He almost regretted it later, as he found out that many parts are awful to reach with one hand and a half dozen ribs that demand to be left in peace.

* * *

 

Now, five hours later he was lying in his bed, unable to do anything. With nothing to take his mind off it, he was forced to re-live the entire event over and over. His heart quickened when he remembered seeing the assassin sneak inside, his skin felt hot when he recalled the Moblin’s blood washing over him, his stomach turned sour when he recollected the silent terror in the attacker’s eyes when he stabbed him through the neck.

Link couldn’t banish the images. If he closed his eyes they only got stronger! Every detail resurfaced so clearly it was sickening. How they looked, how they sounded when he… killed them. He had killed people… He had ended the lives of Hylians! True, they were assassins and had targeted Zelda… the thought rekindled his rage… but still, they weren’t monsters. He recalled the panic he had seen in the last one’s eyes. The will to live…

He especially remembered how he had felt. The feeling was etched into his soul. At first the fiery, barely controllable rage that had overpowered all thought, driven him to kill like a… beast. Then this… this… Link subconsciously balled his fists until his hands trembled and his wounds screamed. …this… bastard… had hurt her! His fury had instantly turned to a cold, emotionless plan to kill. It was as if another side of him had suddenly taken control, a being of pure rationality driven to a deadly, glacial point. He didn’t know which side frightened him more.

… that wasn’t true, Link realized. The cold killer inside scared him to death. This time he… it had saved the princess. But what if it happened again?

With dismay his overwrought mind showed him images of that thing wearing his skin beating a fellow contestant to death, in front of everybody.

Was that truly a side of him? Such callous, murderous intent?

Then again…

Once again his pulse started racing at the thought of Zelda being held hostage. She was too far away and he’d never reach her. But suddenly, with icy assurance, he had known. He had known that nothing could stop him. He had known that he would kill him. He had known that he would save her.

It had given him power! Link suddenly realized, his eyes growing wide, that what he had done, how he had done it, was impossible! No-one could jump three meters from genuflexion with such a speed that someone, _who had his knife on his victim’s throat_ , couldn’t react. He remembered every detail so terribly clearly… to him it had seemed as if time had stopped for everyone else. He had been able to sneak his fingers between the blade and her delicate neck so slowly and carefully as if he was trying to caress her. He had been able to snap his elbow as if he was trying to break a blade of grass. And she had not been harmed. And he had been in total control…

Link wasn’t sure what to make of all this. His thoughts were torn. That emotionless bringer of death he had become frightened him, but it had definitely not been a directionless, psychotic killing spree. And it had allowed him to save that wonderful, innocent angel… so it couldn’t be all bad, right?

Link sighed and shook his head, as if to batter these swirling, torturous thoughts out of his head. He had to do something before his idiot brain forced him to replay the whole scenario again. A little pain was preferable to going insane!

He stood up, slowly, and walked around a few steps. He felt a little woozy and wondered how much blood he had lost. He wondered how much he could lose…

Sadly, the small room’s potential for distraction was exhausted very soon. He was just about to dare sticking his head out into the corridor when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it couldn’t be one of the nurse-dragons. They wouldn’t knock…

“Enter!” he called. Anyone was welcome right now, at least anyone who wasn’t clad in white and tried to enforce a strict stay-in-bed-regime.

‘Oh goddess, what if it was her?’ he thought in sudden panic. He must look a right mess, pallid, sidling around the room like an ancient man. She couldn’t seem him like this!

To his immeasurable relief Sir Russel stepped inside, followed closely by Sir Alistair. “Huh, you’re up already. Don’t rightly know why that surprised me.” Sir Russel grumbled as a greeting. He was smiling widely, a sight rarely seen on his face. It was strangely catchy, Link thought. “Thank the goddess you’re here. Lying here with nothing to do is driving me crazy!” he said. And to his other ‘guest’: “Greetings, Sir Alistair!”

“Would have come earlier, lad! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get past that she-devil of a nurse? They should send her to the border, the Moblins would run screaming!” Sir Russel mumbled. Link could see in his face that the old bear was immensely relieved to see him up and well. Not for the first time it jolted through his young brain how dangerously close he had come to a violent death. He too felt a surge of relief. Good thing Sir Alistair was here or he might have done something foolish like try to hug his old mentor out of sheer emotionality. That would have been epically awkward.

Speaking of whom, why was he here? He did not at all seem the type to express his thanks verbally. Link expected he was rather the type who would have slapped him on the back, saying something like: “Not dead yet, boy?”

Sir Russel seemed to have read his thoughts. “Anyway, boy, Sir Alistair here wanted to speak to you personally. Since you were anointed knight-aspirant and have already shown a little promise…” the old knight allowed himself a chuckle, “he wants to have a talk.”

The blademaster nodded. “Aye. In privacy, if you don’t mind, Sir.” he rasped.

His mentor’s proud smile vanished and left behind a bemused frown. “Why?”

“Your protégé may speak openly to you afterwards. But for now I will have privacy.” It was not a threat. Just a statement…

Sir Russel was clearly not amused. He was about to say something but thought better of it, bowed and left. He shot Link a glancing smile, as if telling him not to worry.

…it didn’t help.

The blademaster waited patiently until Sir Russel had closed the door behind him, then directed his eternally sour gaze at Link.

“You better sit down, lad. I want your full attention and you look like you might keel over any second.” he wheezed.

Link did indeed still feel a bit wobbly, but hell would freeze over before he would take such an unmanly offer, no matter how well meant it was.

“I will be fine, thank you. I prefer to stand.” he said levelly.

“Suit yourself. I’m old and I’ll sit.” and he grabbed the lone chair in the room and sat down, looking about as old and frail as a hunting tiger.

“I don’t have much time to spare since I have to deal with yesterday’s aftermath. From what I have seen so far you are graced with a working brain, so I’ll be direct. What do you know about yesterday’s attack?”

The aging man had asked the question completely neutrally, no sign of accusation or threat. Still, to Link it sounded as if he was implying that he knew something he wasn’t letting on, or that he was a suspect even. He felt his temper rise.

“What makes you think I know more than you, sir?” A stupid answer, he realized immediately. It made him sound needlessly standoffish, as if he had something to hide.

“Calm yourself, Link Andrésson.” His opposite rasped with the faintest hit of placation. “You are not suspected of anything. I can not quite see you being involved in the planning of an assassination attempt only to thwart it single-handedly. This is, however, what interests me: You dispatched six assassins that, frankly, cut through our defences like a hot knife through butter. A young lad, fifteen years, trained in duelling, not combat. You, sir, have every reason to be as dead as a hammer.” he rattled matter-of-factly, pointing at Link.

“Yet all you have to show for yourself is a little scratch. But that in itself is not yet reason enough for me to be here. This could all still be amazing dumb luck.”

Link resented that quite fiercely, but wanted to keep on listening for now.

“Then I came to the scene in the corridor. You understandably spent and the princess as good as dead. I wouldn’t have even dared fire an arrow at the assassin, fearing that the merest twitch of his hand would be the end for her. Do you know what happened next?” Sir Alistair asked. Link could feel they had arrived at the heart of the matter. He only hoped that the old man would believe him, if he said he had absolutely no bloody idea how he’d done any of it.

“Next I saved the princess.” Link said guardedly.

The blademaster nodded slowly. “That’s right. Care to describe how?”

Link sighed and now sat down on his bed. “Blademaster, I wish I could tell you. I wish I’d know myself. I know _what_ I did, precisely even, but not _how_. I felt cold, rational. I knew he had to die, so I… killed him. It was easy as if I’d done it a thousand times before…”

Sir Alistair looked him straight in the eyes and Link looked back. It was as if that man could see right through your skull.

“I believe you. Do you want to know how it looked from my end?” he asked.

Link thought about it briefly, then nodded.

“You were kneeling, panting. Then you suddenly stopped breathing. Next thing I see is you standing three metres away, having defused the situation in a very final way. I saw maybe a shimmer of your movement. I don’t think I have to tell you it was quite…”

“Impossible.” Link finished the sentence.

He nodded. “Aye.” The knight was still staring at Link, unblinking, and he felt increasingly like a child out of his depth.

“What will happen next?” he asked, almost timidly.

“No reason for the long face, lad. Your actions saved the day and trust me that this is not something you’ll hear me say often. The rumours of your deed are already spreading like wildfire. People will treat you like a hero, whether you like it or not.” The way he said ‘hero’ sounded just a tad derogatory, as if that word just didn’t exist in his vocabulary. Link indeed didn’t know what to think of it. He had come to the city to win a tournament and… maybe win a girl’s affection. Certainly not to be recognized on the streets for his proficiency at killing.

“I’m not at all sure whether I want that, actually.”

“Good. I can’t use a student whose head is already so big it touches the clouds.” he rasped and leaned back on his chair.

Link was so preoccupied with the uncomfortable thought of being called a hero that it took a while for his opposite’s last words to sink in. He looked up, eyebrows raised.

“Student?” he asked, surprised.

“Took you long enough. Aye. I have reported to the king yesterday’s events. We have come to the conclusion that you require exceptional tuition. The king has, unsurprisingly, taken a personal interest in you. He has asked me to continue your training and I have accepted. You will be discharged tomorrow, others need that bed more urgently than you. You will come to the knight’s sparring room first thing after dinner.”

All that information swam through Link’s head, searching for a place to make sense. The king? Personal interest? Exceptional tuition? Tomorrow?! He remembered what Sir Russel had said about the blademaster’s skill. This man would teach him personally? Link couldn’t suppress an eager smile.

“Do I not get a say in the matter?” he asked in jest.

“Sure you do. You get to say ‘yes’!” Sir Alistair answered with a lopsided smirk. However, all levity left his face when he grumbled: “Listen, lad. I would be remiss not to tell you that this is not happening so you can just be an ordinary knight of a retinue. I have been the king’s military advisor for fifteen years and he seems to have plans for you. What plans, he hasn’t deigned to divulge to me. Stay on your guard.”

That didn’t sound ominous at all, Link thought sarcastically. But he was sure the blademaster was right. There had been an attack that had nearly hit the very core of the country. And he, Link, had averted it. He swallowed nervously. What could the king have planned for him?

* * *

 

Sir Alistair had left quickly but Sir Russel had stayed a little longer. Link had told him what they had discussed. He had even hesitantly explained the impossible feat he had done. Sir Russel, ever the realist, had said that in times of enormous stress, people were capable of surprising things, tapping hidden strengths. Link had accepted that explanation, but knew that it barely scratched the surface.

His mentor seemed both incredibly proud and a little sad. He rumbled something about Link having outgrown his old teacher. He also said with a sardonic smile that he would now get to explore the slimy depths of court intrigue.

Shortly afterwards Ricco had miraculously appeared. The tree discussed at length the duels that had taken place the day before. Link was thankful for the distraction; he didn’t want to think about himself or the blademaster’s words right now. Ricco was of course helpful as ever.

“Look at you, hero! So many chances to die and you idiot fail to take any of them. And then you act like an invalid because of a piddly scratch. Now I have to transport your worthless carcass back to Ord, instead of finally being rid of you!” he had chuckled and had slapped him so hard on the back that Link was sure that all the stitches had come loose.

He explained to his big friend again what had happened, but he seemed to know most of it anyway. He also told him he wouldn’t come back to Ord so soon, as he was to begin his training as knight-aspirant.

Ric had shaken his head in mock disgust. “What is this world coming to when things like you can become knights. Bah!”

Then he had grinned conspiratorially. “Well, at least you will be a good deal closer to the young lady you’re trying to woo.”

Link shot him a warning glare. They couldn’t speak openly with the old bear in the room.

* * *

 

The two stayed with him for another hour until they were forcefully ushered out by the nurse-dragon. Link was sad to see them go already, but at least his mood had improved considerably. He was alone again. He wanted to try and see that Ricco’s manhandling hadn’t caused his wound to bleed again, so he removed the nightshirt he was wearing. He lightly touched the bandage, trying to feel if it had bled through. He heard another knock. “Enter!” he said, lost in concentration.

Standing with his back to the door he asked: “Have you forgotten something, Ric?”

“Should you be up already?” A female voice. A very familiar, clear voice.

Link’s heart skipped a beat. He stood in his underwear, bent like a fool trying to scratch his back in front of the princess! Oh goddess!

…then again…

He turned around, trying his very hardest not to look ashamed.

My goddess, there she really stood. She looked about as tired as he felt. Tired and absolutely lovely. She seemed to study him with a surprised and slightly worried expression.

He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Should you be here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She too seemed to feel a grin playing around her lips. She crossed her arms. “I can certainly leave again. I only waited for the last half hour until your friends finally left.”

“You did? Feeling sneaky again? Seems to be your favourite pastime.” Link teased with a shrewd smile.

He could swear he saw her blush a tiny bit, which was enough to make his head feel light as a feather.

“Touché. Are you sure you should be out and about?” she asked once again.

Link didn’t know what to say. His sarcastic answer got stuck in his throat when he saw how genuinely worried that wonderful girl was about him.

“Probably not, but its fine. According to nurse dragon I am probably to stay prone until I’m unable to move at all.” he remarked.

She giggled slightly. “Yes, I think I have met the lady in question. Unfortunately your name for her fits rather well.”

Zelda seemed to study him…rather… well… before she met his eyes again. This time she didn’t blush lightly. She blushed furiously.

Link was suddenly very aware again that he was only slightly dressed.

“I err… I’m… sorry.” Good goddess, he sounded like a twit.

He tried to hide his own flush by turning away to put on his nightshirt again. But no, wait! Then he would show her his injury, he didn’t want that! Wait, that was imbecilic. She knew he was wounded, no need to play tough. Goodness, this girl was making him stupid!

“I… wanted to thank you, Link. For saving my life.” he heard her say softly.

He paused, his back turned to her, shirt in his hand. He didn’t want to say something profoundly idiotic like “No need!”. There was need, it was clear in her voice. He could almost feel the guilt reverberating in her voice and it nearly broke his heart. He had to fight an urge to just hug her and tell her it was alright.

He turned half around so he could smile understandingly at her. “I would do it again without a doubt in my mind.”

She looked up at his kind but serious expression. With a gut-wrenching jolt he saw that she was fighting her tears and her bottom lip quivered.

Oh goddess, no! What had he said?!

Quick! Distract her!

“Would you, err… help me with my shirt? It’s difficult with my shoulder.” He mumbled, turning back to face the wall.

Then he realized what he had just said and his eyes widened in shock. He had just asked the princess, his liege woman, a young girl, to dress him! Damnation, I’ll spend the rest of my life in the dungeons, he thought panicky. He must come across like a complete pervert! Damn damn damn damn…!

He heard her sniffle quietly and to his even greater shock she stepped close. She took the shirt from his hands and proffered the right sleeve. Like in a daze he wriggled his handicapped arm through and she pulled it up to his shoulder. She moved around his back so he could now slip his left into the other sleeve.

“Sorry. I’m not very good at this, I’m afraid.” She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Link’s heart was cracking slightly too. His head was now so utterly confused he was barely able to button the shirt up.

“Thank you.” he muttered, feeling like an idiot.

“Is it very painful?” she asked when he had turned back to her. She seemed to fear the answer. Link couldn’t believe it. This wonderful angel truly, foolishly, felt guilty for this silly little scratch! Deeply so, even! What could he say? What could he say to lift that misplaced sense of guilt from her shoulders?

“Right now I hardly feel it at all.” he assured her softly, earnestly. “And I don’t say that to seem tough. Please believe me when I say that I do not blame you in any way. This is little more than a scratch and it was more than worth it to make sure that you remain unharmed.”

She lowered her head and nodded. When she looked back up she had a sad little smile on her lips. “Nayru, I feel like an idiot. Here you are, injured, yet still it is you who has to console me. I’m sorry.”

“Stop it with the ‘sorry’. No more ‘sorry’s from you.” Link scolded with a charming grin and his index finger raised. 

“If I am to stay here to become a knight I do not want to hear you say sorry all the time.”

She gave a tiny giggle and her face brightened considerably.

“You will stay, then? Even though…” she asked, letting her sentence remain unfinished.

“My princess has asked me to stay.” Link answered half serious, half coquettish. “How could I ever decline?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longer than usual wait.  
> Work is currently quite stressful... Hope you enjoy nonetheless!


	19. Tender Blossoming

Zelda

 

Her head felt light. He was standing so close. She had to look up slightly to look into his kind, deep-blue eyes that were so filled with humour.

So close… and he would stay…

She had been so afraid that he would leave. She hadn’t dared to hope that he would ignore the terrifying madness that had occurred.

She hadn’t slept. Whenever she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, the nightmares would rip her back awake within minutes. Every time she would relive being held, being threatened by that assassin, the knife at her throat, the pain in her arm as he twisted it behind her back. Then she would jerk awake, more than once with a scream, touching her stinging neck in dazed panic.

She didn’t even want to imagine how terrible it must be for him. He, a boy from a peaceful village, forced to fight. For her.

Getting injured. For her.

Driven to kill… For her.

The guilt had grown overnight like a tumour, driven by constant pondering and sleep deprivation. It felt as if it was strangling her insides. She hadn’t eaten, the mere thought made her retch. Every time she remembered him dropping to his knees, covered in blood and gore, both his own and _her_ enemies’. And even in this moment of complete misery, the second before he lost consciousness, his thoughts were about her safety.

She didn’t know how she could ever show her face to him.

Thank all the goddesses for Saria’s insistence, for it was her who basically pushed her out the door. Her heart had hammered like mad before she entered his room. She had hesitated for minutes in front of his door out of fear what she might see. Him lying in bed, unable to move for all his pain or, infinitely worse, him with a broken expression, looking at her accusingly. Her stupid brain had cooked up all manners of horror. She had taken so long, doubting herself, that Sir Alistair and his mentor had appeared and she had been forced to hide so they wouldn’t see her. Zelda had felt like such an utter moron. At least the anger had helped her to finally overcome her shame and knock.

And there he had stood, like a young god. Zelda couldn’t deny that seeing his shirtless straight back had made her brain go into shutdown. Immediately she had said something monumentally stupid.

Her throat had gone dry in fearful anticipation. Here he was, hurt because of her and the first thing she did was scolding him that he was out of bed?! Stupid, so _stupid_! She wouldn’t have been surprised if he had just glared at her… hatefully…

Instead he had immediately answered with this wonderful playfulness that had already captivated her back in Ord.

All her fears, all her doubts were suddenly of little importance. She felt she could simply be… her. Zelda the girl.

He had turned around and her mind went straight out of the window. She couldn’t remember how long she stared at his well defined body. Again she couldn’t deny that he awoke certain… appetites in her…

When Zelda finally realized that she had been blatantly inspecting him for… hours it seemed, she had blushed like never before in her life. Dear goddesses above, he must surely think her a pervert! Blessedly, he took her rude behaviour in stride and didn’t even comment. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole! He had turned back, shyly, which made him even lovelier.

Then, finally, she had been able to say what burned in her heart. Those words of thanks that seemed so shallow, so unable to convey the full meaning, the full spectrum of emotion behind them.

And yet…

She could see he understood. She could see it in his eyes that were instantly filled with so much compassion, so much understanding. He looked her in the eyes when he gave his sincere answer that broke through all her defences. All these emotions, all these feelings of guilt that she had been determined to hide within so not to burden him further threatened to escape through the gap his caring words had opened.

‘Oh goddess, don’t cry now, not now!’ she had begged herself.

And again he had to rescue her. He gave her an opportunity to help him, even if it was something so simple as putting on a shirt. She could give him something back, even if it was just a tiny speck of acquittance. It was so silly but it helped immensely.

She got so close to him…

Involuntarily she looked at the bandage. The cut, she remembered, had almost been as long as her hand.

The self-blame flared up once more. She didn’t want to draw his attention back to his injury, but she felt she must ask about his well-being.

Once again Zelda could sense that he saw right through her façade. He saw that twisted nest of writhing guilt that plagued her. At that moment she felt like she was standing naked in front of him, all her thoughts laid bare. She was defenceless. Years of training of being royalty, never showing what you truly thought, useless to his gentle eyes. She didn’t dare hope that he would help her, see the need to absolve her.

“Please believe me when I say that I do not blame you in any way” he had said. It hadn’t been truism, not from him, not in this moment. He had said it so sincerely, so kindly. He was laying his emotions bare as well, so she could see the honesty in his words. And she felt the guilt starting to wither, to die away by the force of his compassion. He had allowed her to heal, to shed these feelings of self-blame like excess skin. It would take time, she knew… but now it would heal without leaving a scar.

Zelda felt like such an egotist. She wanted to apologize for being such a weepy bint, forcing him to look out for her again, but he had disallowed her. That contagious friskiness was back in his deep-blue eyes, which told her that she should stop feeling sorry for herself.

And then he had said those all-important words: he would stay. Despite everything… Actually from what she got to know about him by now, she suspected that it was really _because_ of everything…

The immeasurable relief she felt also brightened her perception of him. He had opened up to her, if only a tiny bit. She could now clearly see that he, too, was putting on a brave face. Zelda could read him a lucidly as, apparently, he could read her. He was confused and afraid. He had taken Hylian lives and it gnawed at his soul.

But he also feared… Zelda couldn’t understand even though she wanted to. She desperately wanted to give something back, make him feel at peace like he made her feel. She could almost see the turmoil of doubt in him. For all his gifts, she couldn’t forget that he was also just a young Hylian, like her. The uncertainty, the misplaced guilt he felt himself… they tormented him like they did her.

It bit at her heart to know that he, so strong and confident for her, was troubled so much.

She didn’t know what to do. Goddess, he was so close! She could feel the warmth from his body. She dearly wanted to embrace him, tell him it was going to be alright, but that just didn’t feel appropriate. She couldn’t tell how he’d react. She couldn’t do the wrong thing, not now! She was terrified that she would ruin everything!

He might think she didn’t take him seriously.

He might think she didn’t understand.

She bit her lip. When she looked into his face, she forgot how to think! She looked at his lips with their kind, lopsided grin. She would only need to stand on her toes and move a tiny bit closer. She looked back into his eyes. Suddenly all her abilities to tell what he was thinking were gone, together with rational thought.

What should she do?! Zelda’s breath came rapidly. She felt both hot and cold. Everything was so difficult all of a sudden. Everything was wrong! She no longer knew what to believe in; it was all so complicated!

She just wasn’t sure! He was looking nervous, as if unsure what to do himself. His breath was as quick as hers, his hands, strong, chafed and rough, were in constant fidgeting motion.

Was he nervous because he was as unsure as she was? Or because she stood close and it made him uncomfortable?

He couldn’t know what she was thinking, could he? Those blue eyes were so full of emotion it was impossible to single out one. She didn’t want to shock him. He was hurt, he was uneasy and she couldn’t add a layer of complexity on top of it all just because she wanted to advance…

With an enormous show of will she tore herself away, out of that bubble that been about to encompass them. She took a timid step back.

The world returned to normal, normal walls, normal window, normal bed… as if it had lost colour somehow. The warmth of his body that she had been able to feel, that she wanted to believe was inviting her closer was gone and even this summer day suddenly felt chilly.

For an instant she was certain that she saw bitter disappointment in his face, but he controlled it too quickly. Had it been real or just a figment of her imagination?

That wonderful moment of closeness when everything had seemed so alive had passed. Her doubts had taken over and inhibited her. Damn her and her weakness! For a perceived eternity she didn’t dare to look at him, instead she stood there, feeling like a fool, wringing her hands.

When Zelda finally dared to look at his face, she nearly didn’t recognize him he had blushed so hard.

She looked down, ashamed. She was now sure he knew what she had been about to do. How could she be so stupid and think that he wouldn’t understand instantly? She hadn’t exactly been subtle, Zelda realized with another pang of shame. Dear goddess, what must he be thinking of her. And what would he do now?

“Well…” he began.

She looked back up. He was looking away, smiling abashedly, his face still flushed. Goddess damn it, she had been right all along, hadn’t she?! And she had been to craven to act on it. And now the opportunity was gone! Right now, for the first time in a long while, she felt like cursing like a sailor…  she doubted, however, that she even could.

She hadn’t dared move forward even though, she realized now, it would probably have been fine. But what if that moment was never to return? What if that was her one chance?

Her insides turned to solid ice at the thought.

Damn it all, what could she do to save it?!

“I, err…” she had meant to say I’m sorry, but remembered at the last moment that he had forbidden her from doing that.

“I think… err…” he tried, but didn’t get any further.

They looked at each other again. Zelda’s face felt like you could fry eggs on it and his didn’t look any better. This was without a doubt the most stupid, most awkward situation she had ever been in. She couldn’t help starting to giggle softly at the sheer absurdity of it all.

Immediately an uneasy little chuckle broke forth from him, as if it had been on the brink for some time and her tiny sound had released it.

Thank the goddesses and their mercy, for he was just as much of a dork as she was.

Her suppressed titter grew in strength at the relieving realization, so did his snicker. Soon they were united in side-splitting laughs, ridiculing themselves, each other, the stupidity of the world in general. Whenever the convulsions threatened to stop, one look at each other was enough to send them spluttering back into uncontrollable fits of giggling.

It was the most liberating laugh Zelda had ever had the joy of experiencing. All those gut-wrenching thoughts of doubt that had tumbled through her brain were just turned obsolete with each new jolt of insane cackling.

True, the moment had passed. So what?

This new, shared moment of levity was evidence enough that nothing was lost, nothing needed to be said, no pesky thinking was required.

And how sweet the moment was, laughing with the natural ease of a child. Together. Against the world and its monumental stupidity.

When finally the exhilarating insanity stopped and they both were gasping for breath, all the built up tension had gone. They shared another minute of comfortable silence. Zelda couldn’t say which she enjoyed more, the laughter or the content quiet after. For the first time in weeks, months even, she felt just tranquil.

He broke the silence first. “I do accept, by the way.” he said.

She looked at him for the first time since their uncontrollable giggles. He was leaning against his bed, holding his ribs. With a pang of sympathy she realized how painful those minutes of paroxysmal laughter must have been for him. His face was calm though, with the delightful humour back in his eyes.

What he meant, however, she couldn’t quite decipher. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I never got to formally accept your offer to become an aspiring knight.” he explained.

“I was doubtful at first… but you know what? After that little episode right now, I think I might want to accept.” he confirmed in mock thoughtfulness. “You are clearly insane, so you could need someone of similar state of mind in your retinue.” He finished with an impish grin.

Zelda’s heart beat faster and a wide smile forced itself on her features. To her utmost joy she noticed the effect it had on Link. His mischievous face suddenly became considerably more bashful and his cheeks turned red.

Time for her to be a rascal!

“Well, I believe you are correct. Only an insane person would consider offering a giggling loon like you such a serious position. What could I have been thinking?” she sighed with a histrionic shake of her head.

“Possibly you were so utterly over the moon with my supreme skills in the ring?” he asked, innocence radiating from him.

“Or maybe it was your clumsiness that amused me. The way that Gorridan boy knocked you on your buttocks…” Zelda snapped her fingers as if having bright idea. “I might reconsider and hire you as jester!” she exclaimed.

“Do as you wish, your highness. I am simply proud you worried about my buttocks.” Link purred and raised an eyebrow at her.

That was certainly not an answer she had expected. The sheer cheek of it! To her vexation she felt her face turn red again. What could she even reply to that?!

“While it was hard to tell with them being constantly knocked to the floor, they certainly aren’t the worst I have ever seen.” she said, not quite thinking it through.

Link couldn’t have wished for a better answer. “Well then! Seen so many, have you? Is that a peculiar royal prerogative or just your personal preference?” he questioned with a crooked grin.

Goddess damn it, he could even retort in alliteration! Zelda was beginning to think that she might be putting her foot in her mouth.

But with him… who cares?! Let’s take the bull by the horns!

“Personal preference. Though it does definitely depend on the debated derrière whether or not I deem durable discussion too daring, you dirty degenerate.” she intoned and was quite proud of herself.

To her delight Link’s mouth popped open and he made a flabbergasted face. He stood up straight and saluted crisply. “A clear victory, I’d say. My princess wins this round.”

Zelda had to admit she liked the way he said ‘my princess’. She also had to admit how much joy it brought her to have won their verbal fencing.

She waved a lazy hand. “I shall be merciful. Thy life is thine!” she sang haughtily.

Then she returned to being sincere and smiled shyly at him. “I am looking forward to the next round.”

* * *

 

“You bloody, good-for-nothing, useless, bloody idiot!” Sally fumed at her.

“You have him right were you want, he couldn’t even run away if he wanted since he’s hurt, you’re standing close _and you do nothing_?” she yelled.

Zelda motioned her to be more quiet, feeling a mix of indignation and amusement at her cousin’s outburst.

“What kind of a girl are you? You mope around like a love-sick bint for weeks, then there’s your chance, but nooo! You’re such an idiot! Really! And so is he, by the way for not grabbing you and reeling you in! So actually you fit each other really bloody well.” Saria spluttered, stomping around Zelda’s quarters and waving her arms in exasperation.

Zelda couldn’t help but laugh at the show she was offered. While she completely, wholeheartedly agreed with her, it was just too funny to see the younger girl get so upset for her sake.

“It was fine, really! At first it was extremely awkward, true, but then we shared the best laugh I’ve ever had. I loved it!” she said between giggles.

“Laugh?!” Sally asked hotly, looking at her cousin as if she had gone utterly insane. “You two nutters should have shared the best kiss you’ve ever had, goddess damn it! If you want laughs go into a puppet theatre for kids. Although, stop, no! You might get the two things mixed up again and start smooching all the puppets. Idiot!” she sighed, shaking her head.

Zelda just continued giggling. At least Sally now seemed to have spit all the fire she had. She stopped her heated pacing and dropped down on to the bed next to Zelda.

Her rage-filled face instantly turned into an eager smile. “So, how did he look?”

Zelda described in detail how Link had looked and acted, how he had comforted her, how much of an idiot she had felt – “You keep not believing me” Sally interjected in her charming way – how wonderfully liberating their giggle fit had been…

In the end Saria made a sour face. “You don’t deserve him, you coward. I should go to him right now and explain that there has been a terrible mistake and I am, in fact, the one he wants.”

“Yes? Where are your numerous conquests to back up your big mouth?” Zelda asked mockingly.

“Well how is a girl supposed to have a meaningful conquest when all boys either look like garbage, are too thick to tie their own shoelaces or are so stuck up that you’d be unsure whether they even know what shoelaces are!” she grumbled.

“Well what about the big young man who’s friends with Link? His sense of humour seemed almost as crude as yours, if I recall correctly.” Zelda proposed on cue.

Sally made an appreciative face. “Sure, I’d be happy to see in what category he falls. But how am I even supposed to meet him again? As soon as your boyfriend is fine, he’ll have to return to Ord, probably…” she said, her voice betraying her discontent with the situation.

“I am sure we can arrange something, my ‘boyfriend’ and I.” She gave her little cousin a soft clap on the cheek at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“The question is, should I subject that poor, unsuspecting boy to your whimsical tyranny, dear cousin? Or is it not my duty to protect one of my subjects from certain harm?” Zelda mused.

“I’ll give you certain harm if you don’t help me, you! Without my ‘whimsical tyranny’ you would still mope around, too craven to make any sort of move!” Sally growled.

The young princess couldn’t even deny it. She was eternally thankful to her pushy young friend for giving her the decisive kick out the door. So, if she could help her have her own little adventure… though she might want to keep an eye out, so Sally wouldn’t get too… keen. Better keep both eyes out, and her ears.

“Right, right. The next time I see him, I’ll ask him to bring his big friend.” Zelda confirmed.

“Then we’ll see how you deal with a situation like this. Goddess, now I would love to see you shuffle around awkwardly in front of a boy. That would do my tired heart so good! Maybe Link and I can get front row seats to that spectacle! Would you like an audience?” she asked in mock seriousness.

“Sure, but only if they pay to enter and I get to keep the revenue.” the younger girl countered without skipping a beat.

“Oh, and, you already decided on a next time?” Saria asked smugly.

The corners of Zelda’s mouth were tugged into a little smile and she looked away. “We did. Tomorrow.” she whispered sheepishly.

Sally sighed, scooted over and put her arm around her bigger cousin’s shoulders.

“From the bottom of my heart, Zelda, I wish you all the fun in the world.” she said, envious. “And if you two let another opportunity go to waste, goddesses be my witness, I will smash down there like a divine fury and crack your faces together!”


	20. The Blademaster

Link

 

Out of the hospital and hopefully never back! That infernal nurse had insisted that he stay past dinner and his tries to resist seemed to only grant her diabolic glee. The doctor had come once more today, had made a grudging comment about the ludicrous healing ability of youth and had stalked off again without even looking Link in the eyes once. The she dragon persistently protested that he could not possibly be ‘released’ yet. He had tried to explain to her, in a vain attempt at reasoning, that this was no prison he could be ‘released’ from. From a hospital you are discharged, he elucidated, which had earned him a motherly smile of ultimate evil. After he had wolfed the fatty gloop they called dinner he grabbed his meagre belongings and ran.

He had to admit though, the physician had a point. What had yesterday been a painful sting at his shoulder was now merely an annoyingly strong itch. More than once he had already raised his hand to scratch his back, only to refrain at the last second when his brain deigned to do a little bit of thinking.

His chest was still sore, though he suspected that was mostly due to yesterday’s nearly orgiastic laughing fit. If a little tenderness was the price for that experience, he was more than happy to pay double.

The thought of that magnificent shared moment still made him grin like a loon. He wasn’t kidding when he said they were probably both completely insane. Who else would act like that? Still, if insanity was this enjoyable and he could share it with Zelda, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

However… he was still pretty cross with himself. It had once again been a night full of aimless rumination.

Why in all three goddesses’ names had he hesitated? Just… why?!

He had recalled that one moment again and again. With hindsight on his side now it had been so obvious! She kept standing so close he could have just bent down and he would have been right there! Her stunning sky blue eyes had been darting from his eyes to his mouth and she had been anxiously biting her own full, beautifully curved lips. When Link thought about how utterly, utterly unmistakable it had been, he wanted to slap himself! The one time he clearly should have listened to his body… but no, his moronic brain had to overthink it!

‘What if you misjudge her completely?’

‘What if she’s just being friendly?’

‘What if she’ll be shocked and you’ll have ruined everything?’ Link mocked his inner voice. He was such a complete bloody idiot!

He stopped his brisk walk, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He ignored the young man that had nearly bumped into him for suddenly halting and now gave him a look as if he’d gone insane.

Let. It. Rest. Damn it.

Even though he’d ruined that chance – and probably looked like an utter wimp in her eyes – she had agreed to meet again. That surely meant that not all was lost, right? If you thought about it, she probably hasn’t too much experience with all that… boy and girl… nonsense either. Right?!

He continued on his way, now that he got his rampaging thoughts to take a breather. What’s past is past. Now he’ll look forward to their next meeting.

The thought gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. Slightly inappropriate for the sword fighting lesson, he had to admit. As much as he looked forward to seeing her afterwards – and it was quite a lot – he had to focus on other things now. Link had absolutely no idea what expected him during Sir Alistair’s tutelage. But he certainly did not want to make a bad impression, mostly since it would reflect badly on Sir Russel. The thought of starting a new tuition with another teacher was an uncomfortable one. He almost felt as if he was about to abandon his old mentor. Thankfully he’d had the opportunity to talk it through with him. Sir Russel of course mimed the gruff old bear who was glad to be rid of a pesky young ‘whippersnapper’ but it was an obvious act. He’d also told him that, if Link were to decline the blademaster’s offer, he didn’t want to continue teaching him anyway, since he’d have to be a complete imbecile. The old knight had said that he couldn’t remember the man ever giving private lessons.

Link wasn’t so sure that it had been an ‘offer’. First of all, he was a knight-aspirant now, which meant that Sir Alistair was a direct superior and an exceedingly high one at that. Secondly, the manner in which he had ‘offered’ the tutelage had been very odd. Visiting him personally in the hospital while he no doubt had all his hands full with restoring order? Asking him what he knew about the incident without suspecting him of anything? That unsettling comment about staying on his guard because the king had plans for him? It all didn’t make much sense. He would have to cautiously pry more information from him, which did not sound like the most pleasant endeavour.

The closer Link got to the knights’ compound, the more uncomfortable he felt. More and more he sensed prying eyes on him. Stares of mild curiosity from the elders, some gazes with poorly veiled hostility from the young ones. He certainly did not feel like he belonged here. Many different groups of squires and aspirants were standing about, each and everyone older than him. They all glanced at him, some surreptitiously, most of them openly. They all wore far finer garb than he did. Almost all of them had the haughty sneer he had come to expect from nobility. They were not happy he was here… Many probably took him for a servant, delivering a sword to one of his ‘betters’.

Link knew it was stupid and useless, but he still felt offended. While there was no law against commoners becoming knights, none whatsoever, it still was a rare occurrence. People who had to work for a living usually couldn’t afford the time to become capable enough with sword or bow and they seldom had acquaintances who might aid them. So, once again, noble youths had an immense advantage. Link frowned at the injustice of it all. He only had this opportunity because his family was relatively rich. If André had had true need for his help, he’d never have been allowed to leave Ord. But he was here and he won the tourney and he’d saved the princess and, Link was almost sure, they all knew that. And he worried them.

‘Good!’ Link thought with a grim smile. Let them worry! I have already jumped past all you squires and it wasn’t because my daddy has a lot of influence. Link decided that he would accept their offensive stares and draw a fierce satisfaction from them. If his mere presence already angered those noble dunces, he must be doing something right!

He’d still have to be careful though. Angry people make mistakes, as Sir Russel kept saying. If too many angry people made the same mistake, attacking him for example, it could get ugly very quickly. And he had no delusions that, in case of a quarrel, it was going to be him who would be held responsible by the equally poncy seniors. Tread carefully, but with confidence!

Link was about to enter the rough stone barracks when a young man stepped in front of him. He was about 18 or 19, short brown hair and next to no chin.

“Where do you think you’re going, boy?” he snarled.

Link had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Here we go…

“I am knight-aspirant Link Andrésson and I am expected by blademaster Alistair.” he said calmly, knowing it wouldn’t help.

The taller lad started to laugh loudly. It sounded extremely forced. He obviously just wanted to make him uncomfortable.

Link had occasionally talked to soldiers who passed through Ord. Some of them had spoken about what the senior soldiers had done to them when they were new and inexperienced. Some of those initiation rituals had been downright nasty. This was clearly something of a similar nature.

The door-guard seemed to end his little spectacle of disingenuous laughing. Possibly because, Link noticed with some surprise, not too many were actually paying attention.

“Ahh, that’s a good one. Did you get lost on your way to the servant entrance, boy?” he asked in mock helpfulness.

Link frowned and slowly shook his head. “How very creative! Is that the question they asked you on your first day here? Does it feel as good as you had hoped?” Link questioned with a bored voice.

Clearly not the answer Chinless had been expecting, for his already rather dull expression dimmed considerably.

‘That wasn’t smart…’ Link scolded himself. He should have just stayed completely unemotional and correct. Now the only thing the dimwit could do to save his honour was to take it to a physical level. Link readied himself for anything the guy might do once he had figured it out. This wasn’t going particularly well…

“Let him through, Gant! He is who he says he is.” a strangely high voice said behind him.

Link turned and saw Gors of house Gorridan, his rival in the tourney finals. He was glad to see him; he seemed a straight sort of noble, if such a thing existed.

“You don’t get to tell me who I let through, Squire!” the older lad snarled, raising his finger menacingly at Gors.

“Then I challenge you to duel. Right now.” He said levelly.

Link could see Chinless’s attempt to figure out this complex equation translated on his face. ‘Fight against duelling finalist who is 4 years younger and possibly losing equals Not good!’

“Fine. It’s on your head if servant boy here causes any trouble though.”

With a sour look for each of them he stepped out of the way.

Link knew it was foolish, but hearing this idiot call him ‘servant boy’ still stung. Not on personal level, of course, you also don’t get offended by a four year old calling you ‘dummy’. But the general inequity of it all just rubbed him the wrong way.

The two even-aged lads went inside.

He didn’t know whether Gors could tell that Link was quietly fuming, but he said in an unusual display of talkativeness: “That was just Gant. He did the same thing with me yesterday. He probably really doesn’t know who you are. Probably the only one.”

Link looked at the larger boy with the unfitting voice, slightly surprised. He had to imagine what he must go through, cursed with that painful falsetto. And, unlike himself, the young noble could do nothing to change it. He felt a sudden sympathy and, he had to admit, a new level of respect. Gors did not show any outward uncertainty. Either it truly didn’t bother him, or he just didn’t let it get to the surface. “How do you deal with it?” Link asked on a whim. He realized right away that this question could go horribly wrong and he might anger his (possibly) only ally.

Gors slowed and looked at him, clear surprise on his normally impassive features. Link was about to apologize for the inappropriate question when a tiny, understanding smile graced his round face. “Years and years of practice.” He simply said. Link nodded, sombrely. It had been a stupid question, but he had gotten an honest answer. The larger lad had apparently understood his sincere intentions, born from uncertainty about the new situation.

Who knows? He might actually make a friend among the nobility. Link found that a slightly amusing thought. He would have to readjust his opinion of the higher classes… that would take some time and effort!

Gors’ fleeting willingness for conversation seemed exhausted. He gave a slow nod, then walked away before Link could ask him where the sparring room was.

‘Oddball’, he thought, more amused than derogatory.

Link steeled himself for more confrontations as he moved on but to his surprise, none came. People stared, some conversations in the corridors turned noticeably more hushed as he walked by, but no-one got in his way. He even asked one of the friendlier looking lads for direction and got them promptly.

Hmm! Maybe that Gant fellow at the door had been a singular occurrence? Link wasn’t convinced but maybe, once the novelty had worn off, he could just coexist.

He found thick oaken door to the sparring room and wasn’t quite sure what to do now. Should he just enter? Was he expected to wait until Sir Alistair came? Knocking seemed idiotic; if people were sparring inside, nobody would hear or care. Link hoped that no-one would come by while he stood frozen in front of a closed door like an idiot.

He decided to risk it and go in.

Inside was a huge hall, big enough for four standard tournament squares. Link marvelled at the architecture. The centre stone pillar was adorned with iron thorns jutting menacingly outwards. It held the domed stone roof that was painted with many different scenes of battle, some between armies of men, others between hylian and monster. There were large windows on three sides of the hall, flooding it with enough light that torches weren’t needed. The walls too were painted. Link immediately identified the high forms of swordmastery, detailed step by step. Above the illustrations hung hundreds of swords in their scabbards. Some were simple, others were embellished and ornamented like an old duchess’ dressing gown; pointlessly cluttered and not helping the horrible total impression.

The room was mostly empty. In the back Link spotted Sir Alistair in the middle of a gaggle of young men, squires probably. Two of them were sparring, with the blademaster refereeing. He could hear him wheeze instructions. “Quicker! I said jabs only, I want to see fast, abrupt motions, not heavy swings! His guard’s too high, punish him for it. To slow, damn it, now he’s corrected it.”

Link approached, trying to be noticed by the blademaster, and at the same time remain unobtrusive. Each and every one of the lads tunics was finer than anything Link had ever owned. Again, he felt painfully out of place, like a thorn in someone’s foot. He tried to reason with himself, that he had been invited here, that he had already proven that he belonged here, but there was always that part of him that didn’t quite believe it.

A few of the nobles had noticed him and scrutinized him dismissively. Link didn’t pay them any attention, he was more focused on the duel in the middle. It wasn’t all that impressive, he concluded. The combatant with his back to him lunged and jabbed his opponent once in the side, then quickly to the side of the head. The stricken swordsman fell on his backside out of sheer surprise, then cursed very colourfully.

“Two clean hits.” the referee rasped, without much conviction.

“Sir Alistair, sir!” one of the boys in the crowd spoke up. His voice seemed more oily than a blade to be put into storage. “Konrad was clearly just distracted by that boy.” He regarded Link like you would a mouldy apple.

“Konrad is a fool, then, for letting himself be distracted.” the blademaster retorted sternly. “No-one will give a damn about distractions during a duel and I certainly won’t either. Konrad is the loser and Firenz ascends in rank.”

Then he pointed a hand towards Link. “You, step away! Do not interrupt again until these young _gentlemen_ have left.” he growled.

Link frowned but turned and walked to the other end of the room. He felt very vexed. He had not ‘interrupted’ anything! If they couldn’t hold their focus on someone waving a stick in their face, they deserved to get whacked! And now he had been sent off like a disobedient child to stand in the corner!

He thought he had caught a sarcastic inflection on the word ‘gentlemen’ but with the blademaster’s croaking voice, it was exceedingly hard to tell.

Had he been wrong about the man? When he had met him previously, he had seemed like an honourable, fair man with a no-nonsense attitude. A man Link could respect… had that judgement been in error? Would he, too, let him feel his low birth at every turn?

Link quietly fumed, reading the plaques under the swords without great interest. When the ‘gentlemen’ finally sodded off, he approached the man who would be his teacher again, his anger letting him forget his inhibitions. He strode past the sneering older boys and addressed the old knight.

“I am here, blademaster, as ordered. Though apparently I have made a mistake in showing my commoner face to these young _gentlemen_.” Link said in a vitriolic manner. Right now his temper would not allow him to play nice. If he was a knight-aspirant he would damn well be treated as such.

Sir Alistair only raised an eyebrow. “You did indeed come earlier than expected. I thought I would be done with this lesson before you arrive. Is there anything you would like to say?” he wheezed levelly.

‘Quite a few things, actually!’ Link thought bitterly. Aloud he asked: “Why, if you agree to teach me privately, do you treat me like something to be tossed aside when some noble brats are watching? I can not remember Sir Russel ever being ashamed of being my mentor, Sir.” He chose his words carefully, not accusing him of anything directly, but instead comparing him to his old master.

The aging man showed an amused grin. Almost playful, really, which didn’t quite fit with the rest of his appearance at all.

“You are correct. They cannot be allowed to see me teaching you.” he said with a hoarse chuckle.

Link took a deep breath. He had expected this, he told himself. He would have to take it like a man and simply become too good to be scoffed at like this.

“I will, in the future, endeavour not to embarrass you in front of your students again, blademaster.” He said icily, staring straight at his grey eyes.

The knight held his gaze with his own cold stare for a few seconds.

Then he cracked and laughed a weird sounding, croaking cackle that, despite everything, seemed genuine to Link.

“Embarrass me? Link, you misunderstand.” He removed the scabbard with his own training blade from his belt, looked at it briefly and threw it carelessly into the corner where it clattered against the wall.

“I teach those prancing little pants-wetters the colourful and gentlemanly art of the duel, with its sporting limitations and proscriptions against dishonourable engagements.” he rasped in disgust, stepping closer.

“You, on the other hand,” he said and gave Link a firm poke on his forehead. “will learn how to kill with a blade!”

* * *

 

Link was stunned. The blademaster had pulled his leg. That old, scary, stern bastard had just been screwing with him.

The utter shock at that sheer impossible event had blown out his anger and he had to suppress a relieved giggle. Laughing at what he had just been told really didn’t seem appropriate.

Sir Alistair turned and walked away slowly. “I apologize for that disagreeable mummery. But the king was very frank. The training you receive here is special and it will serve a special purpose. Let these buffoons think whatever they want. After the little show we just gave them, they won’t even consider that I am training you far beyond what I’d ever teach their brainless carcasses.” he mused aloud.

Link felt a nice balm of satisfaction on his chafed self-esteem at his words. But the repeated mentioning of the king and his plans troubled him.

“Sir, what is this purpose the king has for me?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite managing.

“If I knew, I’d tell you, lad. Truly. I do not like this any more than you. Gifted though you might be, you’re still very young. You shouldn’t be burdened beyond your years.” the knight wheezed with as much kindness as you could expect from a voice like his. “The king is not someone who enjoys secrets and mystery. I expect you will be told soon, what this is all about.”

Link didn’t feel very reassured, but he believed the man. With a sudden pang of guilt he realized how easily he had discounted the knight as ‘just another one of them’.

“…I too need to apologize, blademaster. I let my anger get the better of me and I was unnecessarily rude.” Link said sincerely.

Sir Alistair looked at him, nodded curtly, then, with a small grunt, made a dismissive gesture. “If that were all it took to offend me… it did give me a precious bit of insight into you though, lad.” he rasped and crossed his arms. “You’re hot headed. Not necessarily a problem, if you control it. Passion can give a man great strength, if it is reigned by the mind. Your exploits are an excellent example, lad. You were certainly passionate… but you’re also still alive, which suggests that your brain has not ceased all function during the crisis. Every Bokoblin can fall into blood rage. Few men can walk the brink between hot fervour and cold calculation. Whether you have found that fine line by accident or by choice is something we’ll find out during training.”

Link listened intently. He could immediately tell that this man knew what he was talking about. He had effortlessly put into words what Link had been trying to achieve in every duel he’d had. The really interesting part would come, however, when they left the theory behind and Sir Alistair demonstrated the true extent of his skill.

As if on cue, the aging knight said: “We’ve already dawdled enough with philosophy. Time to get our hands dirty. Walk over to the chest and open it.”

Link did as ordered. It was an enormous box of worm-ridden wood, at least two and half metres in length. The lid alone must have weighed ten kilos. Inside Link saw an assortment of weapons that would fill every boy’s heart with glee. Dozens of different swords in all a wide variety of shapes, many sizes and designs of lance and spear, a few blunt weapons… a whole carnival of jagged edges, spikes and blades! Link could hardly take his eyes off it all.

“Grab it all and dump it on the floor, quickly now!” the blademaster barked.

Link looked at him in confusion for a second, then grabbed an armful of stuff and, upon nodded confirmation from his new teacher, he dropped it on the floor with ear-piercing clatter. He repeated the process until the chest was empty. All the while, Sir Alistair had produced a range of shields and laid them out close to the heap of metal.

“Now, pick!” the old man commanded.

Link saw where this was going. He was given the choice between any weapon he could find and then, armed to the teeth, he’d probably receive his arse-kicking.

Well, in that case…

Link turned on his heel, walked towards the spot where he’d stashed his own sword and picked it up. He was about to say he was done, but thought better of it. He took a look at the twelve different shields on display. One seemed taller than he was, and probably heavier… In the end he picked a small wooden heater shield that wouldn’t hamper his mobility too much. He swung the piece of wood on his right arm around, trying to adjust his balance.

Ric, Mart and he had, of course, practiced with ‘shields’ back in Ord, when they were children. More than once he’d nabbed one of his mother’s pot lids and more than once she’d administered a firm hiding to his buttocks.

Duelling didn’t allow shields, so he was quite unused to them. Still, it seemed like the perfect time to rectify this. A little added protection would certainly come in handy.

“Done!” he said firmly.

Sir Alistair had followed his choices with an amused expression. “Smart boy. Seems like I won’t have to do too much work on your common sense. Also, not a bad choice of shield. I thought you’d prefer the arming sword and shield style. Always heed your first choice, especially in matters of combat. You need not confine yourself to these hunches but keep them in your mind, still.” he instructed. The blademaster walked over to the pile and surveyed it critically, as if searching for something. “The problem that you are currently having, lad, is that you know only one type of opponent. Well, that is. Let’s see…” he bent down and pulled a simple, long spear out of the heap. Then he turned back and looked Link fiercely in the eyes. “Right, let’s begin.”

Link was about to draw his sword, but then remembered. That sword was sharp! He had checked the other weapons and they were all blunted.

“Sir Alistair, my sword is…” he didn’t get farther. The blademaster danced over the clutter of metal and thrust the spear right at Link’s chest. Out of instinct he yanked the shield to his middle and jumped to his right. He deflected the spear tip, barely, but he nearly sprained his ankle when he landed on one of the shields. Sir Alistair was already there. He used Link’s momentary lack of balance and rammed the butt of the spear right at his face. He, once again, had to rip his shield up to block, this time not deflecting but taking the brunt of the attack on his right arm. His shoulder stung in protest, but he couldn’t pay attention to that now. He nearly stumbled as he was pushed back, but regained sure footing quickly. He finally drew his sword.

“It’s sharp!” he yelled.

“So? Won’t matter unless you hit me!” Sir Alistair croaked back. He thrust the spear out with one so he got maximum reach. Link deflected it, but before he could try to swipe at it with his sword, the old man had already pulled it back.

Holy trinity, he was quick. Link tried to use what he had learned fighting that pervy crone with her staff. He darted in, holding his shield in front of him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought about how much the plank of wood would block his lower vision. He saw Sir Alistair move, but it was too late until he understood what he was doing. The spear tip whacked against his ankle just before he set it down and pushed it away. Link was only just able to roll up and not fall flat on his face. He felt his back scrape over the different pieces of metal on the floor. When he was upright again he immediately swung with his sword, but his opponent was long gone. For a panicky instant he wondered where he’d gone. Something that can only be described as sixth sense made him duck his head and turn with his shield held high. His mentor’s weapon hissed past where the back of his head had just been and was knocked away by Link’s shield. That had been so freaking close! He jumped towards his enemy and, time going impossibly slowly, aimed his deadly blade at his weapon between his hands. The blademaster, however, didn’t have the courtesy of slowing with the rest of the world. He, equally fast, turned, blocked Link’s hand with the wooden handle, then cracked the upper part against his unprotected head.

Link, despite his vision jumping before his eyes, drew his sword back so the blade cut at the wood that had just stopped his hand. He felt the metal bite into the softer material, but suddenly the spear rotated with a speed and force that his sword was twisted out of his grip. A millisecond later he felt the steel tip scratch against his neck. Link waited until his vision cleared. He had to admit that, during the entire bout, he’d never even once had had the upper hand. He was soundly defeated.

That didn’t cause him any distress, however. Quite the opposite, he felt an eager grin form on his face. Din’s hellfire, this man was insanely good! And he would learn all he could from him!

“Not bad, kid. Not bad at all.” he rasped. Link felt a huge bubble of pride rise in his chest. He suspected that when this man said that, it meant something.

“What was good: reaction time, improvisation, agility. What was excellent: you managed to utilize your shield, which you’re not used to, and it didn’t throw you off. Now, what was bad?” he asked, slowly removing the spear from Link’s jugular and standing back.

Link bowed to pick up his sword so he’d have a second to think. That was a good question, actually. He wasn’t here to hear how good he was. He was here to hear what he was bad at, what could be improved! There was, of course, no reason to beat about the bush and he was genuinely interested.

“One: I hesitated. I did so for safety, but I should have realized right away that you were aware about my sword. And you attacked me without warning, so you had to expect my defence, whatever it might be. Two: My ability to react to your choice of weapon. I am simply not as proficient at predicting the movements of weapons other than the sword. Three: The stuff on the floor completely threw my balance off. I am used to even duelling squares. Stepping on something slanted and slippery nearly made me fall…” Link hesitated.

Sir Alistair had nodded curtly at each of his points. “Four?” he now asked.

The lad thought for another second, then shook his head.

“Four: you’ve lost sight of me. During your roll you’ve allowed me to escape your perception completely. By all rights I should have had the fight right there. But, amazingly, you reacted perfectly and evaded. After that point you moved with surprising speed and accuracy and I actually had to defend, which I, frankly, hadn’t planned for. _You_ taught _me_ something, lad: Not to underestimate you, not even for a second.” he rattled, with an appreciating nod.

While Link couldn’t claim that he’d had total mental control over his movements, he still felt extremely happy with Sir Alistair’s evaluation. Didn’t matter that it was technically packaged in critique!

“Five: You lost your sword, lad. More precisely, you moved in a way that allowed me to wrest it from your hand. Very rarely a good thing, wouldn’t you say?”

Link nodded with a face of acceptance.

“Good. You’ve analyzed it all quite well. Especially the uneven ground I wanted you to experience. You will hardly ever fight monsters or, indeed, sapient races on a tournament square. Either be ready to move on the terrain at hand, or find a way to choose your own battlefield. Simple as that.”

Link nodded. He wondered what feats of nastiness the blademaster had in store for him to train on rock, mud, woods etc.

Another thought had caught Link’s interest.

“Will I be learning to use other weapons, like spears?” he asked.

Sir Alistair looked at him as if he had suddenly turned daft.

“Why the hell do you think I let you choose, lad?” he barked. “You can’t rely on one weapon to fit all situations! What if you don’t have it? What if you lose your sword? Do you give up? Or do you take whatever’s available and use it? I bloody hate using spears, wretched things!” he rasped and flicked the insulted weapon away with a disgusted face. “Every warrior worth his salt has to be at least familiar with the feel of different arms. Ideally I’d let every green boy use every weapon we have, from a piece of wood to the tallest, heaviest swords. If the first time you use a weapon is the moment you truly need it, you’ll probably end up some creature’s food. I’d also recommend carrying a couple of knives with you. Can’t have too many knives…” he mused.

Link looked at the mess of blades, edges, spikes, tips and curves… he felt, at the same time, eager and slightly intimidated. But he could, of course, see the sense in Sir Alistair’s words.

Well, you have to start somewhere…

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later, at about 4 o’clock, he left the building. If any sneers accompanied him from the others on the plaza, frankly, didn’t notice them. He was just too bloody tired.

Link hadn’t forgotten about his date, of course. The thought alone sent a jolt of anticipation through his body. He just hoped that she wasn’t too energetic today, or he’d have to feel like an old man with creaking, aching joints. Sir Alistair had seriously put him through the wringer. The man apparently knew no fatigue. He had allowed him to choose any weapons that interested him and to attack him as he saw fit. It had been a fascinating experience, getting to use all those different blades, staff weapons, greatswords, etc. It had also been surprisingly tiring for his brain. He had forced it to learn so many different movements, applications, advantages, disadvantages and tricks that it now felt thoroughly exhausted.

… Hopefully she also didn’t make him think. He doubted he could match her alliteration game today.

Sir Alistair, thankfully, had organized a chamber for him. Appropriate to his standing it was a tiny, tiny room where one side was almost precisely as long as the bed. There he had found a washing bowl and a trunk where he could lock in his stuff.

Somewhat freshened up, he was now underway to their meeting point, in front of the knight’s hospital. Link shuddered at the thought of going near that thing again, but it had been the obvious spot for their next encounter. It was still within the castle, so she could move freely, without being encumbered by guards.

To his pleasure, the princess seemed a punctual girl. To somewhat less delight, she had brought her friend, the girl he had met at the fighter’s compound. She couldn’t be serious, could she?

Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he greeted her with a bright smile. She smiled back and actually sped up so she nearly ran towards him. He certainly wouldn’t have minded if she jumped into his arms, but that would have been a drastic alteration of the pace they had been going.

“My princess!” he said with an unnecessarily deep bow and an even more unnecessary flourish with his hand.

Zelda grinned amusedly and did a formal, exceedingly correct curtsy. “Sir knight!” she purred.

Link saw the smaller, dark haired girl roll her eyes dramatically. “Goddess, you two are stiff. Thank the three I don’t have to witness you two.” she sighed.

Ah yes, Link had almost forgotten. That girl seemed to be a bit of a loud-mouth.

Zelda made a face. “Yes, thank the three indeed. Now, why don’t you tell Link what you wish to ask of him, little cousin? You seemed so very confident only a few moments ago.” she mocked her.

Link felt almost scared. What could that girl want with him?

“Sally, right?” he said with a friendly smile. “Pleased to meet you again.”

The girl looked at him briefly, then looked away and blushed ever so slightly. “Yes, yes, and you. I don’t want to interrupt your shuffling-awkwardly-around-and-giggling-extravaganza but I err… wanted to ask for a favour.” She said quickly.

Link caught a quick sardonic look from Zelda.

“Please do!” he urged. He wanted to spend time with that fascinating girl beside the shuffling-awkwardly-around-herself-lass.

“Right. Err… I err… would like to see your big friend again. You know, Lord Hamwell Cockelstrong. That idiot.” she mumbled with a lopsided grin. No her face was completely red.

Link was about to laugh out loudly, but caught himself at the last second. She obviously meant it quite seriously. So, instead, he nodded with an amused grin. “He said he would leave for Ord in six days. I have agreed to meet him in the city tomorrow at about nine o’clock. Since I can imagine that he would prefer your company over mine, I’ll send him right up to the castle compound when I meet him.” Her tense, red face broke into a delighted smile. She darted forward and hugged him tightly, her head at his chest level. He was quite taken aback. “Then I’ll wait at the main gate for him! And don’t you dare forget to tell him!” she threatened, released him and then skipped away.

Link looked at Zelda with very astonished face. He must have looked quite the idiot, as she started to laugh in her wonderfully bright voice. Seeing her laugh so freely, he couldn’t help but join in.

“So that just happened, apparently. What was that?” he asked between giggles.

“Oh, just some gremlin I have picked up at some point. Listens to the name Saria, sometimes. It tends to bite, sarcastically.” Zelda explained absolutely nothing.

“Ah, I see. You seem to have a talent for picking poor wretched creatures and making their life a little better.” he said flirtingly.

He liked the slight colour that showed on her cheeks at that admittedly idiotic comment.

“Well… I do usually expect something back for my charity…” she uttered bashfully.

She turned back and forth in a very charming, girly way. Her white dress wafted in the rhythm of her movement. Link marvelled at the breathtaking beauty of the young woman in front of him. The long, golden hair with a few tiny braids as sole adornment. Her immaculate, cute face… from the nobly arched eyebrows over her bright, intelligent eyes to that lovely, straight nose to her softly smiling, pink lips hiding perfect white teeth… Every time he could lay eyes on her, he discovered a new, captivating detail.

Link knew he was staring, but he didn’t care right now. Besides, she had stared too and he had been nearly naked at the time… fair’s fair!

Her beautiful, delicate hands were shyly playing with the bow of the ribbon around her waist.

His heart beat fast with his growing nervousness, but he wouldn’t be deterred by that any longer.

Link stepped closer, slowly extended his left hand and gently took her right in his.

She looked up at him with surprised eyes. He smiled back softly.

“Anything that I can give you is yours.” he mumbled.

He looked into her face, which slowly, timidly broke into a wide, staggeringly beautiful smile. He felt her squeeze his hand in return.

Link felt his impish smile return to his features.

“Now. Why don’t you show me the castle gardens, your highness?”


	21. Gardens and Secrets

Link

 

Link felt alive! His heart beat strongly and every couple of deeper-than-usual breaths he caught a whiff of Zelda’s sweet, intoxicating scent. His brain had long given up thinking, he didn’t need it right now anyway.

They were walking sheepishly from courtyard to courtyard, her right hand in his left. Only once they were forced to pass through a gateway guarded by two soldiers. Zelda’s hand had twitched, as if she had reflexively wanted to pull it away. But in the end had remained in his. She even pressed it firmer as they passed between the guards, like she had made the decision that she didn’t care who saw them like this. Link could understand her apprehension… for him, walking through the inner castle compound with the princess and actually touching her in this familiar way… he almost felt like he was committing treason. When he felt her choice not to hide their mutual affection, he had a frisson of excitement. She had decided to be with him, to even show herself with him, whatever the resulting difficulties might be. He had to resist the urge to hug her tightly right then and there. That, despite everything, would probably still land him in the dungeons.

Zelda led him through lowly frequented paths towards the gardens. He noticed that she seemed to know her castle and its hidden corners very well. Once again he realized that this wasn’t a girl who would idly sit in front of her dressing table, vapidly looking at herself in the mirror. No, this was a girl who snuck out of the safety of her retinue to explore a smithy and get her hands dirty. The kind of curious girl that wanted to investigate each and every corner of her home, especially the ones that were off the beaten track. She had probably bothered every worker, every cook, every stonemason with her inquisitive nature, but he imagined that, from a girl as breathtaking as she, the working men and women had quite a high tolerance for being bothered.

He glanced sideways at her. She noticed, of course and looked down, bashfully. Whether from the front or in profile, her features were stunning. Even her long, pointy ears were just the perfect shape. His gaze wandered lower. Her smooth, delicate neckline… Link was on the wrong side, so he couldn’t see, but he knew that there was still a tiny pink line where the assassin’s knife had cut her. A painful blemish on an otherwise perfect skin. For the first time he really noticed that, today, she wore a light summer dress, not the usual plain ones with their collars buttoned up high. Today she showed just a tiny bit of skin lower than her collarbones and a bit of shoulder. Tiny, but quite enough to send both Link’s imagination and heart-rate into overdrive. He swallowed. Then he ran headfirst against a doorframe.

The resulting smack resounded in the entire courtyard.

“Goodness! Are you alright?” Zelda asked, first shocked, then rather amused. Link, holding his head felt both pain and a healthy dose of humiliation. He had ogled her for at least 20 seconds and the divine wrath of the doorframe had punished him for his insolence. Goddess bloody damn it, but he was an idiot!

“Serves you right for staring, you!” she said happily between giggling. She stood on tiptoe, took his head between her hands and bent it gently downward so she could see the chastised spot on his forehead. Link blushed furiously as she brushed his hair away to reveal whether he had actually hurt himself.

“Nothing! It won’t even leave a bump.” she said softly, her expression still full of slightly malicious glee.

“Well good. I couldn’t stand the notion of you having to spend time with someone who looks like a Hinox has sat on his face. What would the people think?!” he asked dramatically.

“Probably ‘Wow, he must have run face-first into a doorpost while not keeping his eyes to himself!’, I’d imagine.” She was having altogether too much fun while making him feel like an idiot. ‘Which I undoubtedly am…’ Link added in his thoughts.

“I seem to remember a certain young lady eyeing my rather scantily clothed frame unabashedly… where was decency at that moment, I wonder?” He said, with a lopsided grin. His forehead still hurt, but he was thoroughly enjoying her soft hands on his face. For all he cared, such administration was definitely worth a little headache. All too soon Zelda lowered her hands. Her left brushed lightly against his chest and arm on its way down… coincidence?

She returned her gaze to his eyes. Now she at least had the decency of flushing somewhat, Link thought, amused.

“Someone who admits young ladies into his room should have enough decorum to at least clad himself properly.” She retorted.

“Else he deed not be surprised that he is the focus of attention.” Zelda added with an impish smile. Link sighed audibly. It was the cutest little face that he had ever seen. It also gave but the tiniest inkling of what might lie behind her outward innocence. Link’s tired brain threatened to melt with the stress of trying and simultaneously _not_ trying to think of the implications. He was suddenly once again very aware of how close she stood. Once again he noticed a detail he had previously been unaware of. Around the bridge of her nose she had just a few, tiny, adorable freckles. He immediately fell in love with them.

He was staring again! Last time the doorframe of retribution had smitten him for his procacity… what new divine punishment might he incur if he kept making the same mistake?

‘Why’d the Three make her so unbelievably captivating, then?’ his thoughts asked the world in general, exasperated.

With sheer force of will he turned back towards where they had been going and timidly offered his left hand again.

She took it with only the tiniest hesitation and interlocked her fingers with his.

He racked his exhausted brain about what she had said last. It had been only playful banter, but he couldn’t just let her take the victory that easily.

… ah yes, focus of attention!

“What, then, is the purpose of all my training if I am not allowed to enjoy the attention of young ladies? Especially if they give it so willingly?” he asked slyly.

She hmph-ed. “So this is the reason for your training, then? To be a mere object of desire for willing women?” she asked, not quite able to hide her embarrassment.

“It very much depends on the woman in question. With some the stares are so much sweeter than with others…” he asserted, hoping that he wasn’t going too far.

She turned the tables on him. “Well, since you have been complaining earlier, I undoubtedly fail to fall in that category. I will, in the future, abstain from ever looking at you again, as it apparently pains you.” Zelda said coolly.

To his slightly addled brain she acted so well, that only the fact that her hand was still in his betrayed her insincerity. For a moment he had nearly panicked.

As if she’d sensed his brief insecurity, she graced him with a brief roguish grin and a soft squeeze of her hand.

He calmed, but thought ‘So that’s the way you want to play? Fine!’. He couldn’t just let such a challenge go unanswered.

“I would be most grateful. Some young ladies don’t seem to know their place on the social ladder.” he sniffed dismissively. He liked the complete absurdity of the comment, since she was of _so_ much higher standing than he. But, he thought, inequality can go both ways.

She laughed her genuine, high laugh that seemed let the sun shine brighter whenever it was heard.

“Well, in that case I’ll have to painfully hoist you up then. Or, possibly, dig deeeeeep down to whatever depth filth like you calls its home.” she retorted, her tongue sharp like a rapier.

Link exhaled sharply, then laughed. For anybody else he would probably be mortally offended. But she hit just the right balance between scalding wit and good-natured humour, so he knew there was no insult meant whatsoever. He had to admit, he loved the way she teased him, always finding the right spots to poke, which she did with deadly accuracy and affectionate, silky smoothness.

A dreadfully appealing combination!

“You little scamp!” he exclaimed, flabbergasted. “If you enter my ditch, I hope you don’t plan on leaving again. Once you’ve been to these dismal depths, you won’t be able to turn back.”

“Why? Because you will keep dragging me further down?” she asked curiously.

‘Time to go all out!’ Link thought, without quite thinking it through. What good has thinking done him anyway?

“Possibly, but mostly because you will be so enthralled with what you find that you will cast virtue to the wind and stay gladly.” He purred, stopping his pace and so forcing her to look into his impish face.

She returned the look with a healthy mix of scepticism and amusement. With a cooked smile she uttered a dry: “Hmm… that remains very much to be seen!” then turned away and strut forward. Link looked at her beautiful back for a moment, grinning, before following her. ‘I am looking forward to every second of it!’ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

They arrived at the main garden. Hyrule castle throned on a rather steep hill in the midst of the city. The gardens were at the stronghold’s backside, and were nestled atop natural cliffs. The view here was certainly amazing, looking over the sprawling city below. The garden itself, however, was not, in Link’s opinion. His mother had always dreamed about seeing the royal gardens, plant-enthusiast that she was, but he doubted that she would have liked it all too much. It was so… designed! Every tree, every bush, every flower was planted to fit some architectural plan. Hardly any shrub was allowed to grow naturally. Link seemed to recall that the odd practice of cutting plants to resemble shapes was called ‘topiary’… whatever it was named, he had no liking for it. He hadn’t really thought about what to expect, but he was still rather disappointed with this unnatural product. They were standing on the stone-panelled middle lane of the park, overlooking the whole thing. Zelda led him closer to the edge of the cliff, which was of course secured with a hip high stone wall. On the way she halted at a few different trees or flowers and gave a brief but passionate lecture on their origin and, mostly, their uses. Link kept silent, except for the occasional interposed question. He greatly enjoyed listening to her explaining her seemingly extensive knowledge on these plants. She apparently was in her element. Link noticed the occasional stone statue encompassed by hedges, but they seemed of no interest to her as she just walked by without even a glance.

In the end they reached the edge. They both looked at the city with its criss-crossing streets and bustling activity for a long moment. You could her a gentle murmur of people milling about here, with the occasional louder sound like a shrill laugh or the chopping of wood. They took in the impression silently.

Link could tell that Zelda liked this view. She looked upon her city and all its peoples with a proud gentleness. More and more he felt fascinated by this girl and her strength.

After a couple of minutes, Zelda turned around to face back at the park and the castle.

“What do you think?” Zelda asked. Link wasn’t sure how to answer. He didn’t know how much of the place was Zelda’s doing and he certainly didn’t want to insult her.

“It’s very nice!” he said, sounding about at convincing as if he’d told her the sky was purple. He rallied a bit. “I like the structure of the whole place. It’s very orderly.”

Zelda looked at him, nodding seriously for a moment, then breaking out in a spluttering giggle. Link didn’t quite know what the joke was, but whenever she laughed he couldn’t help but feel gleeful himself.

“Your face!” she said breathlessly. “It looked as if you’d just been forced to eat a whole basket of lemons!” She continued giggling, since whenever she looked back at his face another wave overcame her.

When she finally calmed herself again she wiped tears from her eyes. “You really aren’t a very proficient liar.” she said jauntily.

Link thought about this. “Actually, usually I am. At least with harmless fibs.” he answered, pondering.

She gave him a sly smile. “Well, not with me, you’re not. I can see right through you.” she threatened.

Link had no doubt that she actually could. Zelda seemed much better at reading him than he was at reading her. Strangely, that didn’t worry him at all… he found it intriguing!

“But, yes, you’ve caught me. These gardens feel so… constructed. All naturalness is gone. It’s what a stonemason with a sliderule would design if he’d leaned about plants from a book. I am sorry to admit that it is not to my liking.” he now said honestly, hoping that she wouldn’t be offended.

She just nodded, surveying the park sternly “Neither to mine. This place is kept like this because of tradition only. But!” she said conspiratorially. “There is another place. Come!” she ordered, grabbed his hand and practically dragged him away.

They crossed the entire breadth of the park – thankfully nobody was out _frolicking_ at the moment – and Zelda pulled him through a hedge… somewhere… he had rather lost his sense of direction. Now they were standing in front a flight of stairs, 15 or so, leading downwards. They ended at a rickety wooden gate in a stone arch.

Now this looks mysterious, thought Link.

With a last gleeful grin at him she skipped down the stairs and waited for him at the door. Link didn’t hesitate to join her. The wood of the gate was grey with age and it looked as if merely looking at it could get a splinter stuck in your skin.

With a roguish expression, Zelda produced an ancient looking iron key from somewhere in her dress. “I actually nabbed that from the groundskeeper.” she confessed, only a tiny bit ashamed. “I don’t think he knows to this day where it went.”

She carefully unlocked the door, gave the warped wood a kick at the right spot and pushed it open. By the practiced manoeuvre Link could deduce that she came here frequently. This place got more interesting by the minute.

They stepped through. The stairs continued by about ten more steps. Right at the bottom started what appeared to be a virgin forest. Link could barely tell that, long ago, a curved, cobbled path had led through but now it was nearly completely overgrown, with roots bursting through the earth between the stones. Nature had reclaimed this part…

Link could smell the thick aroma of wild woods and it gave him a vivid flashback of home, when he, Ric and Mart would prowl through the forest.

He sighed involuntarily and descended the last steps. He approached the closest tree and gently caressed its gnarled bark. With excited eyes he continued into the thicket along the nearly invisible path. Zelda didn’t hesitate, picked up the hem of her dress and followed easily. When the path got a little bit wider he stopped, looked around, then closed his eyes.

He had to smile widely at the flood of impressions, views, sounds, smells. “This is wonderful!” he almost whispered so not to disturb the mood.

Beside him he could hear Zelda exhale. It sounded happy, almost relieved.

“I hoped you’d like it. It’s just a small terrace in the rock, but its nearly completely overgrown.” she explained excitedly. Then she lowered her gaze a little. “I come here when I need to get away from… myself. I… have never taken anybody here, except Sally. Ever.” she mumbled and looked at him with a tiny shy smile.

Link was speechless. Her stunning eyes, just for a moment, had betrayed a lot of sadness. Hers was a world without privacy, without the possibility of being herself to just anyone. She constantly had to be the princess, with all her duties, all her social obligations. Nobody was interested in the girl, it was all about the heir to the throne. This meant perpetual disguise. And loneliness. Possibly… probably the only person she could just be Zelda with was her cousin.

And now him! She had led him to this, her most private place, the location where she wasn’t surrounded by expectant nobles or sycophantic supplicants. Here she dropped her defences. Here she could be herself…

And she had invited him to join her!

Link was speechless.

She still looked at him with those bright, trusting eyes, her head held low. He had known her for such a short time, yet she confided in him with this special place so close to her heart.

He slowly stepped closer, with his heart in his throat. He looked down to her magnificent face, bordered by her straight, golden hair. For a second he followed a playful strand dancing in the breeze. With a tiny touch of amusement he noticed by now completely dirty and green-stained hem of her dress. The sounds of the tiny forest around them – the rustle of leaves in the wind and the occasional crackling of critters in the underbrush – were the only things audible apart from their own breaths. He could feel her warmth radiating from her immaculate skin. He could see her crystal blue eyes darting from his own to his mouth and back.

He bent down slightly and took both of her hands in his, smiling softly. He caressed the smooth skin on her palms and, for a moment, regretted that his own were so chafed and rough. He looked back at her anxious face.

Nothing needed to be said. Nothing would do this moment justice.

He took yet another step and felt her dress touching his legs. His heart nearly exploding from nervousness, he closed his eyes and bent down.

Their noses touched, then their lips.

And time stopped.


	22. Mud and Water

Zelda

 

She couldn’t feel her legs. She barely even felt her hands where he was holding her. It was as if she was floating in pure, white, fluff… The only things that existed were his lips on hers. She felt his tender first touch, shy and cautious. Then his next, hungrier, more secure, nibbling slightly on her lip. It sent jolts of lightning right through her brain.

Her initial shock passed and her heart started beating again.

He was about to draw back again, she felt, but he could forget about that! She squeezed his hands that were still interlocked and pulled herself closer to him. She kissed him fiercely, breathing in his wonderful scent deeply. He responded immediately, pressing back, kissing her with all the more vigour now that she had awoken from her stupor and hungered for more.

Zelda opened her mouth slightly so she could gently nibble on his lips. A tiny, involuntary squeak escaped her throat.

Her head felt so light. Nothing mattered. Nothing in the whole world mattered but the sweet feeling of this one moment, this one kiss.

It was paradise!

She could feel his heartbeat; it seemed to be at the same pace as hers.

He pulled away a tiny bit, allowing them both a moment of air. She felt his nose gently fencing with her own. She gave a small, squeaky giggle and they both went in for more. More of that wonderful, soft feeling. More of his smell that sent exciting shivers down her spine. More of that perfect, blissful, eternal moment.

She felt his left hand leave hers and gently, carefully wander up towards her shoulder. He did it so slowly, almost hesitantly, as if he was asking her permission for each centimetre.

She felt his thoughts, racing and, at the same time, numb, just like hers. She was mentally connected to him in a way she never thought possible. It was the most exhilarating feeling… It was as if their two conjoined minds egged each other on. It took almost all of his self-restraint to proceed so painfully gingerly. She wanted to give him the permission he sought. Almost everything in her wanted him to continue… almost. If she didn’t stop now, she wouldn’t be able to.

Stop.

He reacted immediately, as if she had said it aloud. He slowly, tentatively pulled away, allowing her to enjoy every last moment of their touching lips and the bitter-sweet feeling when it ended.

Goddesses above, it was hard not to just make another step forward and start anew… but if he could resist, so must she.

Zelda was extremely thankful that she didn’t have to even lightly push him. Then again, she strangely hadn’t expected anything else.

He still had his hand lightly on her shoulder. She didn’t mind. She didn’t want to lose contact all together. Slowly the sounds of the tiny forest were able to pierce her consciousness again. His clean, electrifying scent mixed the smell of the living wood around. It fit so wonderfully, she doubted she could ever come here again, without thinking of him at once. Smiling softly, she found that she didn’t mind that at all…

Slowly, reluctantly, she opened her eyes, unwilling to dispel the perfect illusion they were sharing.

Her vision was blurry at first, but cleared up quickly. She saw him standing in front of her, completely relaxed, his face turned upwards as if enjoying the sun with a little smile.

What could she say?

With a pang of unease she realized she had absolutely no idea what to do or say now that… they had kissed! It had been such a wonderful, earth-shattering experience… what could be said now? What would change? How would they treat each other now? She didn’t want to give anything of their rapport up!

She shuffled around, wringing her hands, opening her mouth a few times. Nothing wanted to come out! Goddess, she didn’t want to ruin this with something mindless! What would he think of her? Nayru help her, she couldn’t make him think that this hadn’t meant much to her! It was just so untrue!

Damn it! _What could she say_?!

Before a wave of panic could engulf her, she heard a tiny, guttural hum escape his throat.

“That was beautiful…” he murmured, apparently still lost in his delight.

Zelda blinked a few times. ‘That was beautiful…’?!

That had to be the most moronic thing he could have said after such an event… The sheer stupidity combined with the imbecilic look he had on his face…

… started a low giggle. ‘That was beautiful…’ The giggle grew to a hearty chuckle.

And she thought, she would say something inadequate!

Zelda took another look at his stupid face and exploded with laughing.

Of all the lame things he could have said… but, she could tell, it came straight from his heart… which for some reason made it even funnier.

By now her stomach muscles cramped from laughter.

‘That was beautiful…’

Well it was, she had to give him that. And, as she had pondered, what could you possibly say?

She finally got a grip on her hysterical giggling. What could you say?!? ‘Might as well be something monumentally idiotic!’ she thought, grinning like a happy idiot herself.

He was now looking at her, his expression somewhere between great amusement and wondering if she’d completely lost her mind.

She smiled impishly, made a step forward, turned and tucked her arm into Link’s.

“It was!” she said, barely controlling another fit. “It truly was…”

* * *

 

He smiled down at her, sideways. By the look on his face, she suspected he knew that she thought him a complete fool. She gave him a grin back that said ‘yes, you are! But I _like_ it when you are a complete fool!”

His expression changed ever so slightly and she knew that he’d understood even though not a single word had been uttered. This wordless communication between them fascinated her. When he wanted, she could almost read his mind just by looking into his deep blue eyes. And, apparently, it worked the other way round as well.

Thinking back to the very… carnal thoughts she had _almost_ had when they had kissed… Zelda looked down and away, feeling a furious blush creep onto her face… She would have to be a bit careful with her thoughts, then…

“What are you blushing about, all of a sudden?” he asked with a chuckle.

Of course he’d bloody noticed, him and his bloody sharp eyes!

“Nothing.” she mumbled. ‘Very convincing!’ she chided herself.

“Must be a pretty good nothing, then.” he concluded cheekily. But he didn’t press her further, for which she was _very_ grateful.

She cleared her throat and tugged lightly on his arm. “Come! I err… actually wanted to show you something else. Before we were interrupted…” she added coyly.

He followed her lead. She was directing them further along the overgrown path. Occasionally it was difficult to fit through the narrow way with them holding on to each other. But right now, letting go simply was not an option.

“There is a distinct possibility that I might cause such an interruption again…” he said, half flirtatious, half shy.

She nodded gravely. “That is disturbing news indeed. What can we possibly do to prevent such a break down in morale?” she asked, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Link nodded, put his right hand over his heart and lowered his head. “I solemnly swear, on my honour as not-quite-yet-knight that I shall forever abstain!” he intoned seriously.

Zelda’s eyes widened at hearing that. She stopped and turned to face him. That had sounded so serious that she truly could not tell whether he was being sincere! He did have a very sober expression. Goddess, had he misunderstood? Had her acted rejection been too forceful? She was about to open her mouth, her face almost fearful, when a devious smile broke through his sternness.

“Why, princess! Why that face? Could it possibly be that it is actually not my _honour_ you want?” he asked mockingly.

For an instant Zelda was speechless. Then her ire rose with the force of a thousand righteous valkyries at his outrageous, teasingly raised eyebrow.

“You… _you_ …!” she hissed. This unbelievable knave! She had worried that she had lead him to misunderstand but he had just wound her up! She was so angry that she boxed him in his ribs.

She might as well have hit a wall for all his reaction, but that only made her angrier!

He quickly dislodged himself from her grip and fled a couple of metres away, still that scum-eating grin on his face.

“Why, how positively scandalous, your highness!” he spluttered, emulating an old chaperone of hers with frightening accuracy.

That mocking eyebrow! She wanted to claw at them in her powerless rage!

She knew he could dance around her and she would never catch him.

With a malicious grin of her own she picked up a handful of the soft dirt and in one swift motion threw it at him. Her accuracy surprised even herself.

Apparently he hadn’t expected such heavy artillery. For one immensely delightful moment she saw his face turn from teasing glee to surprise to shock.

He dodged, but not quite. A good portion of earth hit him right in the face. The force of the moist hit actually spun him around.

For a split second Zelda’s ravishment turned to fright. Din’s fire, hopefully nothing hit him in the eyes!

But after a moment she could already hear him laughing between spitting out her projectile and she could return to her wicked delight.

“Thou hast been smitten, cur. Rescind thy evil ways, or I shall bury thee ‘neath yon good earth!” she intoned majestically.

He turned to face her, still bent down from spitting. His face had an almost scarily tickled determination, which even the copious amounts of dirt couldn’t cover.

He gently wiped his face once, lowered his hands and slowly, almost gently picked up a large handful of earth himself. His expression now was pure, profound peace.

“The problem with this good earth, my dear…” he uttered carefully. “… is that it cares nought whom it is thrown at, be it cur or royalty.” He finished, now finally looking at her again with wild, excited eyes.

With a pang of panic she looked at her white dress, already smudged at the hem.

He wouldn’t dare!

“You wouldn’t dare!” she breathed.

‘Splat’ went the dirt against her chest.

He dared.

In utter disbelief, she looked down again. Her dress was considerably less white. She felt her mouth open widely.

“You _swine_!” she yelled. Lost in the confusing gap between fury and great amusement, she scraped the sticky mud off of her and made to throw it right back. This mudlark had the gall to step closer, expose his face with a mocking bow and smile blissfully.

“I’m sure the good earth from your bosom, highness, is as sweet as a lover’s kiss.” he twittered.

Fighting a losing battle against the rising laughing fit, and now thoroughly reddened, she thought through her options.

Drop the dirt and act dignified? Far, far too late for that nonsense… and too predictable.

Throw it at his face? Give him what he wants? Hmm…

She nonchalantly sauntered over to him. With wet earth in both hands Zelda towered over his bowed body like the goddess of justice, Nayru, herself. And she waited.

She knew he was aware that she stood close enough to slap everything right at his face. Let’s see how long you can keep up that infuriating smile without worrying what I’ll do next…

The seconds passed. Seeing his face turn slowly from glee to uncertainty to tortured apprehension was quite a delight!

Link opened one eye.

And she struck. One hand on his cheek, one right into his hair. He gave a pressed yelp and tried to jerk back, but she held his head right between her dirty hands and rubbed them all over.

“Get me dirty, will you?!” she hissed.

“Bwuuaaappl!”

“Make my dress muddy, will you?!” she thundered.

“I yield! I yieaarghl!” he yelled, getting another mouthful of earth, courtesy of Zelda’s avenging hands of muckiness.

She released him with a pleased grin and enjoyed watching him try to process what on earth had just happened. She wiped her hands off at her dress. It really didn’t matter anymore.

When he had finally spat out the entire healthy dose of humility she had administered he stood with his hands on his knees, panting.

He looked up at her with sparkling eyes and a fascinated smile. “Why princess! How utterly wicked you can be!”

His face was caked in mud, so his glinting eyes and flawless teeth shone all the brighter. The carefully fashioned expression of righteous harshness melted from Zelda’s face and an unbidden smile broke through.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson! Or I might have to show you just how terrible I can be if it strikes my fancy.” she threatened, attempting to put as much sincerity into her words as possible.

He stood up straight once again, combed his fingers through his hair, pulled out half a garden full of dirt, inspected it in his hand and made a dissatisfied face.

Then he smiled a clever little smile in her direction. “Could it be that, in my endeavour to pull you down into ‘whatever pit filth like me calls his home’, as it were, I am starting to be successful?”

She reddened slightly. This time mostly from embarrassment. She had said that, hadn’t she? That really sounded nasty… way beyond any good taste. This wonder of a boy didn’t seem to care though. He had just taken it in stride, knowing her harmless intention behind the crude words. Thank the goddess. She certainly, definitely did not want to insult him with something as utterly offensive as social class. Still, in the future she would wanted to better control her sharp tongue… a bit.

“A disquieting thought.” she said, smiling softly again. She stepped closer, reached up and pulled a particularly large lump from his hair. He lowered his head and just looked at her amusedly as she dislodged a few more clots and threw them to the ground. “But I’m afraid you are not too far from the truth.” she concluded. His eyes still sparkled in this enchanting way…

‘Don’t get weak now, he’s got dirt all over!’ one part of her said.

‘Who cares? Look at your dress!’ another answered.

“Come.” She said aloud. “And no more interruptions!” she added slyly.

* * *

 

After another 3 minutes of fighting through near-jungle they emerged onto a little clearing. The cobbles were not quite as under- and overgrown and right in the middle stood a round stone basin. In the middle, on a pedestal, stood Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and knowledge, her hands presented to the sky. From her metal palms welled water, streamed through her fingers and fell into the basin. Even though everything around seemed so old that nature had claimed it back, the fountain and especially the man-high depiction of the goddess looked untouched by time. The water in the basin was crystal clear. It reflected the pink and orange clouds of the evening sky. The soft murmur of the falling water was dampened by the close plant life, creating a calming, quiet serenity around the whole place. The air smelled of spring water with the aromatic scent of the forest as basis.

Zelda watched Link look around, fascinated. He looked at the bluish statue from all sides, reached forward to touch the water she gave with open hands. He cupped his hand, brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes. He clearly enjoyed the taste, she could see it.

“What is this place? It’s so… tranquil…” he said, still looking around with a wistful smile playing on his lips.

She knew he’d like it, at least since she saw his adorable reaction to her little forest. “I love it here. This is truly my sanctuary, the one place where I can come and simply be. No doubting, no worrying… no thinking.”

Even now, with him here, Zelda did not feel the peace disturbed, not even slightly. She closed her eyes, breathing in, opening herself to the magic of the location. She could sense that he enjoyed the same feeling of comfort that she had experienced when she first discovered this place. She grew assured that her decision to show all this to him was the right one. When relief flooded her and seemed to lift her off the ground, she realized how nervous about this choice she had really been.

She felt his gaze on her. Even with her eyes closed, she conceived so much warmth, so much affection from him.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked back at him. She frowned. The grubby state of his entire head rather spoiled the mood…

‘And whose fault is that?’ she asked herself, grumbling.

Sighing slightly, she sat down on the rim of the basin and began to wash her hands. After an inviting look, he joined her.

He wiped his face clean of dirt, then stopped as if he just thought of something. He looked at her with a rather lost expression.

“Errr… may I, you know… wash my hair also?” he asked bashfully.

The helpless look on his appealing features was irresistibly cute. She giggled at how this scoundrel of a boy, so incredibly cheeky just minutes ago, was now almost timid since he realized what this place meant to her. She leaned over, placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a short but sweet kiss. Zelda thoroughly enjoyed the look of bafflement on his handsome face. “I’ll help you, silly!”

Her hand still holding his cheek she gently steered him lower above the water. He knelt down in front of the basin and she got to work. The first splash of cold water she splashed over his head made him splutter. Strand for strand she cleaned his hair of mud, taking care not to tear too hard and making sure to sprinkle a few caresses into the process.

“I like your hair…” she said absentmindedly.

Link gave a soft grunt, as if he had been close to falling asleep. “Sir Alistair advised to cut it short. Said it might get in the way.”

“Absolutely not! Your hair stays!” she said forcefully. He looked good with longish hair. She couldn’t imagine him having a soldier’s haircut. She enjoyed the way it swayed slightly in the wind and the little movements he did to comb it back out of his face were adorable. No chance that’s coming off!

He gave a soft chuckle. Once again he seemed to understand more than he had any right to.

“Don’t you laugh! You are a knight now. You belong to me and so does your hair. You don’t get to decide its length!” she growled.

“I belong to you, do I?” he asked, turning his head slightly so he could focus on her with one eye and grinning teasingly.

‘Of course he would choose to only hear that.’ she thought with an internal grin. ‘Which is good, because that’s why I said it.’

Outward she made an impatient face and poked his cheek with her fingers until he turned back. She was done anyway, but, she admitted to herself, she rather liked playing with his head and giving him a bit of a massage as the same time.

“Of course! I made you a knight, so you are bound to me.” she teased, keeping her expression and voice deliberately serious.

A few moments passed. Long enough that she, once more, wasn’t entirely sure that her playful intention hadn’t been lost in her acting.

He turned again and raised his head a little. “Hmmm. I’m afraid I have to disappoint you on that front.” He stated, his face thoughtful.

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked, taking her hands from his hair, worried slightly.

He sat up completely and with a swift motion stroked his hair backwards. “You see… I previously swore on my honour that I would forever abstain from causing another… interruption.” A sly grin broke through his ponderous features.

Her face mimicked his, unbidden. She had a suspicion where this was going.

“Well, I have to admit that I fully intend to break that immensely stupid oath into a million tiny pieces. So, it would seem my honour is forfeit.” he concluded.

“So it would seem.” she muttered in mock reflectiveness. “I certainly see the problem. And it is a grave one indeed! There can be no chivalry without honour!” she looked up, wide eyed, as if in sudden, startled realization. 

“Who needs chivalry?” he said and acted dismissively. Then he looked back at her eyes and she could see a bit of colour rising on his cheeks. “I believe I have something far more important than chivalry.” Link said softly. She looked into those big blue eyes. There was no deviousness in them now. Only honesty and trust.

And hope. Even though it was such a corny line, at the sight of this true light shining in these eyes, all the mocking answers she had lined up withered away in a flood of emotion.

She could lose herself in those eyes… and found that she wouldn’t really mind doing so. His small, heartfelt, innocent smile made her feel all soft and mushy. 

She took his left hand in both of hers and smiled back at him with the same open trust.

“Do you want to know the craziest part?” she whispered. She giggled slightly and closed her eyes. “I believe so too.”


	23. Washerwomen and Warrioresses

Zelda

 

She couldn’t say how long they had lain on the broad stone rim of the basin. Head to head, unspeaking, eyes closed, simply at peace. Multiple times she had heard his breathing slow when he nearly fell asleep. She would have let him, of course, she could see how tired he truly was. But he always brought himself back from the brink, simply to continue to enjoy this evening with her, which made her brain go completely mushy. Zelda loved the gentle murmur of the water, feeling his hair lightly brush against hers and, most of all, the absence of any bothersome thought.

When they had finally decided that they should make their way back, the sky was already dark. By the time they had fought their way back to the wooden gate it was night. For a while they had stood around after she had locked the little portal again. Neither of them really knew how to say goodbye after this afternoon and, unsurprisingly, neither of them wanted to. That beautiful boy, who could be so strong and full of wit, was shuffling around awkwardly, looking for appropriate words. Zelda knew, she wasn’t faring any better. Torn between wanting to stay close and looking for some distance to put her thoughts in order…

“Tomorrow?” it finally broke out of him, as if he had carried that question until it burned his flesh. She was thankful that he’d asked. Otherwise she would have had to…

“We’ll see…” Zelda purred coquettishly.

He gave her a look. She could see that he was awake by sheer force of will, so she relented and stopped teasing.

“Tomorrow. Same time.” She whispered, flushing slightly.

He gave a contented grunt.

Waiting…

‘Goddess, did she have to do everything around here?!’ she thought, amused. She took a bashful step forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. That seemed to wake him from his torpor somewhat.

“The rest tomorrow, sleepyhead. Now to bed with you!” she commanded, smiling.

The moon provided enough light for her to see his exhausted grin. “Aye, your highnessness…ness!” he mumbled. She almost felt his hope for another little kiss when he slowly, hesitantly turned to leave under her grinning supervision. Good! ‘Let’s hope he won’t be too… eager tomorrow…’ she mused, very unladylike thoughts suddenly bumping her conscious. Thank Nayru he was already turned around… she was almost certain that the redness currently radiating on her face would be able to light the night crimson.

* * *

 

As she made her way back to and through the castle, Zelda was immensely thankful for the dark. Even with all her knowledge of the fortress’ rat runs, the last few metres up the stairs and to her chambers were in clear sight of altogether too many guards. In the dark, if she was quick, they wouldn’t see how utterly dirty her dress was. She hoped…

She forced herself to stride normally up the steps, even though she wanted to sneak from shadow to shadow. If any of the royal guards wondered about the peculiar new design on her garb, they didn’t stir or ask questions.

Zelda opened the door to her chambers, very quietly so not to wake any of the maids that had their tiny rooms adjacent, and snuck in.

The few candles that her servants had left for light whenever she should return gave her bedroom a slightly gloomy colour.

She was about to shed her spoilt dress when suddenly…

“So, how was it?!” Sally whispered urgently.

Zelda nearly gave a shriek of surprise, but controlled it at the last moment by clapping her own hand in front of her mouth. Of course her nosy cousin would be here! If her thinking had been straight she wouldn’t have been so caught off guard… Her mind, however, had still been rather busy with discussing in detail how exquisite a certain young Hylian had looked with wet hair.

Saria seemed a little shocked herself. “Sorry, Zelda, I didn’t mean to startle you!” she said, wide eyed. Then her eyes wandered down to her dirt smeared garb. In her imp-like face played first a scherzo of confusion, then a thunderous crescendo of shock.

“You didn’t!” she only squeaked.

Zelda looked down on herself, bemused. It’s only a dress! What was Sally’s prob… Princess Zelda, returning from a date with Link, clad in a dress that looked like they had rolled in dirt. It even had muddy handprints on it…

The implications one could very reasonably make hit her like a ton of rock.

Holy… sugar!

“No! Nononono we didn’t! We did not! We weren’t… we haven’t… we…” she stammered, feeling both hot and cold.

“You are being a tad unconvincing…” Sally whispered carefully.

Zelda knew that, even if anything had happened, her cousin would take the knowledge to her grave. But still… if even mischievous little Saria, who had a keen interest in anything relating even slightly to boys, was clearly shocked, there was some explaining to do.

Goddess, how had she not realized how she looked? She must make a sight of someone who was dragged behind a bush and… well…

Holy trio, thank you for the unerring unwatchfulness of guards! Not only she would have been in immense trouble, but also Link! Now that she thought about it, he would be in trouble a thousand times over!

“Listen to me! Nothing of that sort happened. I swear it on the holy three, I swear it by fire, water and air!” The expression in her eyes must have looked sufficiently serious, for Sally backed off instantly.

“You don’t need to swear to me, Zelda, I believe you! But goddess above, girl! Do you have any idea how you look? If I was your father, seeing you like that, I’d think about castrating every man in the castle!” she hissed, still utterly disbelieving.

“I just realized, thank you! I wasn’t thinking!” Zelda whispered urgently, pulling the corpus delicti over her head in one swift motion and dropping it to the floor as if it threatened to catch fire.

“Weren’t thinking, I can see that! That good, was he?” that insufferable imp giggled, switching effortlessly from outrage to ribaldry.

“Sally!” Zelda growled. Right now she was not in the mood for this type of joke. If any of the guards had looked closer, damn, if she had just happened to bump into _anyone_ while traversing the castle… not with all her charisma could she have stopped them from basically sounding the alarm. This had been entirely too close to catastrophe, for both of them, because of her stupidity.

“Sorry.” Her cousin apologized. “We need to get that thing washed. Or destroyed. Dress and grab your satchel! We’re just two studious girls, off for a quiet midnight read at the library, right?”

Zelda nodded. The sudden, dangerous realization had blasted any tiredness she might have had out of her head anyway. Might as well go for a quiet midnight washing adventure!

Thank goodness for Sally’s quick wits. She would have been too flabbergasted to react prudently right now. She would have probably tried to wash it in her bathtub, making a lot of unavoidable splashes that would have awoken her maids.

Not a minute later the two girls, armed with a candle and their satchels, walked off towards the library, chatting animatedly about whatever sounded appropriately scholarly. Thankfully the laundry was close, so they would raise hardly any suspicion. The whole way Zelda’s head swam with horror scenarios of what would have happened if anyone had seen her. Her heart pounded in her throat. At every turn she expected to see an honourable knight stop them and demand to look inside her bag. An absurd thought, surely, but her head was currently not within the realm of reason. After they had passed a patrol of two guards, whose salutes gave her a fright, they darted around the corner and snuck into the laundry. Zelda’s relief at finding the place dark and deserted made her feel light-headed.

Sally got to work immediately, opening her dazed cousin’s pouch, taking exhibit A and tossing it into the nearest trough. Zelda snapped out of her trance, got down to her knees and started to scrub the stricken dress. Sally produced another brush and more soap and got to work on the other end.

After a while of concentrated scrubbing she piped up again. “So, apart from that little intermezzo, how was your evening?” she asked sweetly.

Zelda was grateful for the distraction. And, naturally, she itched to share her exploits with her best friend. Some of it, at least.

‘Gossiping like washerwomen...’ she thought, amused.

Where to start?!?

“Well, you won’t have to smash our faces together, as it were.” She had tried to sound nonchalant about it but… well, damn it, it had been her first kiss! Of course it blubbered out of her as if she had had it on her tongue for ages! The light and fluttery feeling in her chest returned for a pleasant encore at the thought of the wonderful way his lips had touched hers. She felt very warm in her face…

“I knew it! The way you two looked at each other when we met was damn near nauseating…” Pause. Sigh. “Awww I’m so jealous!” she mumbled, clearly torn between being cynical and sincere. “How was it?” she asked, her brown eyes sparkling with eager excitement.

Zelda giggled like a maniac. The relief at having safely eliminated the threat of the dress, paired with her cousin’s cute curiosity, made her relive the emotional flight of fancy the day had brought. She remembered feeling his nose against hers, hearing his jerky breathing, smelling his scent that filled her knees with jelly. She remembered feeling his heartbeat as clearly as her own, sharing in that moment so much more than simple closeness. So many racing emotions, two minds at high alert, yet still forming one calm together.

Sally’s shoulder bumped into hers, tearing her away from her sweet daydreaming. “Less fawning, more talking!” she ordered in her best governess-voice.

“It was… beautiful.” Zelda said, remembering the idiotic line, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing again. She failed.

“Dear goddess, do I need to dump you into the trough to cool you down? What’s that supposed to mean, ‘It was beautiful’?!” she huffed, flicking a few drops of water in her cousin’s face.

“Hey! None of that!” she threatened, but then mellowed and continued her deliberations.

“It was… you know how you sometimes wonder how your first kiss would feel? How you would think it would come as some sort of grand gesture? How you’d be certain that it would change your whole world?” she mused.

Saria made a face. “A few times a day, honey. And?”

“Poppycock. We were standing in the wild garden, up to our hips in bramble, I was saying something I can’t even remember and it just happened. He walked up to me, took my hands and there we were. Simple as that. And it couldn’t have been more wonderful. I think, in the end, we didn’t just wait for the perfect moment… we created it. And I’d say we can create it again, as often as we want…” Zelda pondered aloud, having stopped her scrubbing as she was lost in thought. She found back to the present, turned to face Sally and grinned at her open-mouthed face of surprise.

“Apparently kissing also turns you into a philosopher. I knew there was a catch! The horror!” she shook herself in mock disgust. Then she fell silent for a minute. Zelda watched her, her features, usually twisted in some sort of sneer, now uncharacteristically serene.

“It does sound wonderful… is he a good kisser?” she asked, once again full of eagerness. That girl can give you emotional whiplash…

“What would I base the comparison on?” the princess asked dryly.

“Kenrick of house Jormund.” Sally said without skipping a beat, her face perfectly emotionless.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “We were eight! And, if I recall correctly, you kissed him too. But, if you insist on an answer, yes! Link is a better kisser than an eight year old. I didn’t feel my legs for at least half an hour.” she added, giggling slightly to herself.

They were done with the dress. It wasn’t spotless, but now it didn’t look as if a crime had taken place around it. ‘It looks like most of my white dresses after I’ve worn them.’ Zelda thought with a pang of guilt. How many hours had these women scrubbed their tomboy-princess’ dirty clothes?

Sally gave a sigh. “Well, we’ll see how my date tomorrow goes. Pray that your lover-boy doesn’t forget to tell his friend, or a filthy dress will be the closest you two ever get to the actual thing.” she growled menacingly.

Zelda liked the idea of that 1 ½ metre gnome going up against her ‘lover-boy’. She could certainly nag him to death…

Instead of doing anything to dignify her remark she just went over and hugged her. “Thank you so much for your prompt help! And I hope your date goes at least as well as mine!” she murmured into her ear, rocking the smaller girl slightly.

“I think, I will attempt to abstain from any physical activities that require a midnight excursion to the laundry.” she said pertly, hugging her back.

Zelda sighed. “I assume I will never live this down, will I?” she asked with a defeated chuckle.

“Not as long as either of us breathes, love!”

* * *

 

After Zelda had returned to her chambers, hung up the dress to dry and had herself a quick cat bath, the stress that had kept her running had evaporated and had left her exhausted. But happy.

As soon as her head had touched her pillow she fell asleep. She couldn’t remember what exactly she had dreamt, but it hadn’t been as pleasant as she would have hoped. The only thing she remembered clearly was the polite but urgent knocking on her door. It felt as if she had only slept for five minutes before she was so rudely awakened once again.

“Yes?” she asked drowsily. The room was oddly dark… she looked at the window. It was still night! Who would knock on her door at this hour?

One of her younger maids entered, looking half asleep herself.

“Beg your pardon, my lady, but one of the royal guardsmen has come. The king has requested your presence in the map room.”

Zelda wouldn’t waste any time asking stupid questions like “Now?” or “Why?”. If her father asked her to come to the room where war strategies were plotted with his generals in the dead of night, it was urgent.

Suddenly wide awake again through the power of curiosity and worry she swung her legs out of bed.

The maid started bustling around her, dressing her diligently yet quickly in an appropriate dressing gown. She also quickly bound her hair to a loose braid, so it would stand on end. Zelda hated being fussed over like this, but this way was quicker than doing it all by herself. Two minutes later she was already out, being escorted by the royal guard.

Immediately upon entering the map room, she could feel the tense atmosphere. Her father and Sir Alistair were poring over a map of Gerudo Valley with the adjacent desert to the south; a province of their large country, though frequently troublesome. The warlike Gerudo had caused more than one international incident in history… What could have happened now?

“Your majesty.” Sir Alistair greeted her warmly. This caused her father to look up from the map and focus on her. “Excuse the hour, Zelda, but this will be important, I fear. We are only waiting for the Gerudo ambassador.” he mumbled.

“What has happened?” she asked, alarmed.

“She sent a runner fifteen minutes ago, telling us that she had received word of an emergency from Saqqara. Apparently they are under attack.”

“By whom? Were there any signs of provocation in the last weeks?” Zelda wanted to know.

“None that we know of. But as we all know, our friends from the red sands don’t tell us all we would know.” her father scoffed.

“Last month’s report from the garrison did not mention any border disputes, nor any civil unrest. Apparently Saqqara has sent riders asking for aid. With enough horses they could travel here in about two weeks.” the blademaster rasped.

This was certainly worrying. But somehow Zelda felt that there was more to this. “Do you suspect that this attack is linked to those that were aimed for me?” she asked plainly.

The king looked back at her, his face hard. “I must fear so. It would be a very odd coincidence otherwise. But if it is not, I still want you here for your way around truth and lie. If I assemble my army, I must be sure that the ambassador speaks the truth.”

He doesn’t want me here so I might learn something, or simply because I am his heir, Zelda noticed, discontented. She didn’t say anything, however. Now certainly was not the time.

Only a few seconds passed before Shahi of Saqqara, the Gerudo ambassador was announced. Zelda had always been rather fascinated by the woman. She was extremely tall, towering over most men, thin as a stick but with wiry muscles rippling under her dark skin. Her hair was slowly turning to white and she always wore it in complex topiary-like hairdos.

“Strength and honour be with this house.” she announced the official Gerudo greeting of a guest.

“May you find peace and a warm hearth for the night.” the king, slightly gruff.

“My liege, forgive the lateness of the hour, but I would not have called for this meeting if I hadn’t been certain. The request for aid the riders have brought me not two hours ago has Sha’ira’s seal and signature.” she spoke quickly, clearly alarmed.

Zelda knew that she and Sha’ira, the current military leader of the Gerudo, and the ambassador were half sisters. In a society where men are so scarce they have to basically import them, it is no rarity that one mother might have several children, all from different ‘voe’. Although apparently, if you can believe the stories of men bragging about their conquests, once a male is accepted as future father, he has quite a lot of rather… hungry Gerudo to deal with. This rumour is certainly very profitable for the dark-skinned warrioresses, as it provides them with a lot of male-dominated tourism looking for… fulfilment.

Usually Zelda would have scoffed at such behaviour. Now she stopped herself mid-thought, reviewing the occasional fantasies she’d had over the last few days.

She snapped out of her musings when the king offered her the writ he had been given. Focus, damn it!

The heavy roll of parchment bore a few lines in a grandiose hand. It described that dozens of refugees from the two southernmost oases had flooded Saqqara. These people spoke of nightly raids destroying their homesteads.

A vision snapped into her mind with sudden force. Close to a hundred women, Gerudos mostly, being treated in a large hall, looking emaciated from their hasty flight through the merciless desert. Many stared with stony, empty gazes at nothing, even when helpers offered them water. Whatever these people had seen, they had caught a glimpse of hell. Zelda caught a look of a stone faced woman, clutching her weakly bawling baby, unable to wrest herself from her stupor to provide for the child. The few warrioresses that had escorted the refugees through their harrowing escape were talking animatedly to their peers of the main city. They had to flee so suddenly, they hadn’t even been able to bring flasks of water and the sands to the south were now a grave to many languished women.

The vision ended abruptly, but Zelda had seen quite enough. She swallowed and looked wide-eyed at her father. By the change in his expression, paling and eyes widening, she could judge how miserable she must look.

She continued reading. The fugitives have unanimously agreed that they had been attacked by monsters, though which kind was less clear. Zelda was blessedly spared a second vision of such disturbing clarity. She only saw a glimpse of the dead of night, vague dark shapes moving within it. They weren’t the shadowy miasma she had encountered on the north road… she did see a few distinct Moblin-like figures. She heard a faint echo of screaming people and a roaring horde of creatures, she smelled burning wood and ash and fear.

The writ wasn’t expressly asking for aid; that would not be like the Gerudo. It only insinuated that they would need additional help to secure and protect all other southern outposts. It was indeed sealed and signed properly, but Zelda had no need of these insignia.

She looked back up at her father and nodded gravely.

“Did the riders say anything else? Any information about the creatures at all?” he asked calmly.

“There was talk of Bokoblins, Moblins, even Lynels… The warriors that stayed to allow the inhabitants to escape were not heard of, it would seem. If we count them, the dead number 211.” Shahi was clearly shaken by the news she bore.

“How many fighting men and women at Saqqara?” the king asked gravely.

“400 in the garrison, 250 Gerudo militia.” Sir Alistair wheezed.

“Sha’ira will have sent other riders to the larger outposts. We can muster another 500 within a week. We must stop this assault before it consumes more helpless oases!” the ambassador snarled, slightly overstepping the line of courtesy.

Zelda didn’t hold it against her, neither did the king. “We do. We have 400 more soldiers at Vasheer outpost. We will send them as immediate reinforcement to Saqqara and send another battalion of less seasoned men from the heartlands to take their place. In the meantime Hyrule will assemble its army.” the king planned, looking briefly to Sir Alistair as his chief strategic advisor, who nodded slowly.

Shahi was clearly relieved to hear that. “Thank you, my liege. The Gerudo will do everything in their power to garner information on this threat so we can prepare properly. And we will attempt to slow them in their wake. The desert is still _our_ harsh mother. She will aid us as well.” she said grimly, bowed in their traditional fashion and excused herself.

Zelda was deeply worried. A force of monsters, strong enough to overrun two Gerudo villages at nearly the same time… and they had nothing but the panicked descriptions of fleeing people looking over their shoulder. To Zelda it seemed that since the assassination attempts had failed, they were now facing an open attack. She said as much to her father. He looked at her with tired eyes and nodded gravely. “That is my fear also. When destabilizing us from inside didn’t work, they chose to bite at us from outside.” he grumbled.

“Who are they? What have you found out? I think it’s time you told me.” she urged.

He was once again poring over his map. “Preciously little. Even less makes sense. I do not wish to divulge half-information and conjecture to you. Suffice it to say I do not think you are in immediate danger.” he said with that cold face that Zelda was growing to loathe. He clearly knew something, yet he still refused to tell her.

“This is not just about me any more! 211 dead! You have summoned me to witness this discussion, now you want to shut me out again! We are all under attack! Why…” she stopped mid sentence. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She whipped around.

A tall woman in a dark cloak stood at the door. Sir Alistair reacted instantly. He darted in front of Zelda, pushing her slightly back and had his blade at the intruder’s throat before any of them could move a muscle.

“Impa!” the king snarled. “you insolent wretch, how dare you show your face in front of my daughter?”

“I already know her!” Zelda said quickly. “Sir Alistair, she is no enemy!”

She could feel the king’s cold rage at her words. “You dared to contact her without my permission?” he spoke with deadly calm.

Impa wasn’t moving a muscle. From what Zelda could see from her expression she had not been prepared for the blademaster’s instant response.

“I did. As I said I would, many years ago, when the time was right.” she said, her voice quiet. “And the time is now right for you to act, king.”

“Careful how you speak to me, assassin. Sir Alistair, lower your blade but stay alert.” her father commanded. The knight slowly drew his blade away but did not sheath it or relax whatsoever.

“I have come as soon as my spies told me of the attack on the Gerudo. This is clearly the doing of the agents of the Threat. And I find that you have still kept your daughter in the dark. What must happen before you act, king?” she hissed, ignoring the blademaster’s angry twitch at her inappropriate tone.

“I am acting, wretch. I will defend my country with my troops and not risk my daughter’s life in some phantasmal search for the mystic salvation you promise. I assume your investigations have, once again, turned up nothing?” the king growled with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

“I have told you at our last meeting that both Zelda and the boy should be led to the sword’s resting place. I am positive that the temple would reveal information to them that it would keep hidden from us. But you seem ever keen to ignore my counsel, yet keep demanding it.” she said reproachfully.

Before Zelda’s eyes flashed a glimpse of a domed stone hall, a pedestal… she had seen these images before, after the attack on her life at the arena. This time it continued an instant longer; a sword was stuck through the top of the pedestal… ancient, rusted… then it ended.

Her head was spinning. Her father had known this woman for a long time… and whatever they had plotted had involved her… but her father did not want her to be part of this. He was scared…

“I will not risk my daughter’s health, both physical and mental, unless you can provide evidence. Not speculations.” he uttered, his voice threatening.

“You yourself stand in the way of evidence, king! I begin to doubt that anything I say would convince you! You risk thousands of lives because you refuse to act the way you should!” Impa was barely able to keep her voice cool now.

Zelda felt like a leaf in a storm, blown this way and that, unable to control her path. What did Impa want her to see? Why didn’t he want her to see it, if it was so important? What was that sword in the stone? They were talking over her head as if she wasn’t standing in the same room! Once again she was being treated like a jewel, handed from person to person, nothing but a thing to be used. She felt a hot fury rise in her. If she was in the centre of all this, as evidenced by the attempts at her life and the arguing of these two, she would not be shoved around like cattle!

Her father was about to make another scathing remark when she stepped right in between them and, at the top of her lungs screamed “ENOUGH!”

The candle-lit chamber seemed to, for a second get a lot brighter, but it might have just been her imagination. She looked from Impa to her father and back, glaring at their shocked faces.

“Who do you think you are, deciding over my head what to do with me? Both of you will stop this idiotic bickering and –immediately- tell me what this is about!” She yelled, mostly at her father. When he just looked at her, aghast, she roared “Out with it! I will not continue to give you the pleasure of standing by meekly while you dictate my fate. Speak!”

The king actually took a startled step back, which surprised her and let her take back some of her calm. Zelda turned to glare at the Shiekah. “You do not get to tell me where I should be led. Either show me or keep quiet!” she snarled, the she turned back to him. “And you will stop this ‘protecting me’ nonsense. You have, twice, failed to protect me. It was me and Link Andrésson that ensure that I am still alive. Not! You!” she hissed through gritted teeth. Zelda knew her words would sting her father in the soul, but right now she cared not. She’d had enough of his inaction and empty promises to involve her.

Something bothered her mind… her and Link had saved her once… Impa had mentioned a boy… him? The one who saved her when no-one else could? …that would have to wait for later. Now she wanted to know what it was they kept from her.

Impa bowed before her. “I beg your forgiveness, princess. I did not mean to decide for you. I have spoken out of turn and, in my anger, have offended you. If you wish I will show you the temple I have spoken of. We, Hyrule, the world needs your help. You are a child of fate… if anyone can learn from this place, it would be you.” She spoke. More half information and allusions, Zelda thought vexedly. Her father did have a point with this woman… still, she would press the information out of her when she had to.

Zelda looked back at her father. Not for permission, that time had now ended. Simply to hear if he had any reasonable objections.

For once, she could see through him, his façade of calm had cracked beyond repair. He was immensely afraid for her. He felt extreme guilt at not having been able to protect his only child. He wanted to bury himself in shame that he had allowed his daughter to be attacked and nearly killed.

She could not feel sorry for him, not right now. She glared at him, daring him to say anything untoward. She could see him faltering under her gaze. His shoulders slumped and he looked down. He suddenly looked twenty years older.

“I will join you, of course. I will personally show you and tell you anything you wish to know, Zelda. But please, tomorrow. I cannot leave here tonight, I need to oversee the preparation of the army. Allow me to accompany you tomorrow night. I swear I shall no longer stand in the way. I swear it on your mother’s grave.” he had his face buried in his hand.

Zelda felt her eyes starting to grow wet, seeing her father so defeated. But she would not relent so easily, even if it didn’t bring her any satisfaction. She knew at least that he would rather die than lie on her mother’s name… and she doubted that another day would make a difference in this.

She forced her eyes to stay dry and her voice to stay stern. “Very well. I will meet both you and Impa here an hour before midnight.” she commanded in her most regal tone. She knew she had won, but it brought her no pleasure.

“What of the boy? Link?” asked Impa carefully.

Zelda felt her stomach cramp. So her feeling had been right! An accident that she would meet him the day after the first attack? An accident that he was the one who saved her when all seemed lost? An accident that she… fancied him? It seemed too much of a coincidence. But what would that mean for him?

Her father stirred. “We can not be certain that it is him. Leave the boy out, for now. We cannot be wrong about his identity, or we might destroy his life.” he muttered softly.

Zelda felt herself agree. Whatever it was that she would be shown, both her father and Impa were deathly afraid. And she had absolutely no idea what she might do to help. Before she subjected this life that had become so dear to her to such terrifying knowledge, she too wanted to be sure. She just couldn’t risk his happiness on a whim.

“I agree. Tomorrow, then. And Impa! I want you to be sure about what you tell me as fact and what as conjecture. Do not doubt that I will know when you embellish or omit.” Zelda threatened.

The Shiekah that had sworn her fealty bowed even deeper. “I will do neither. You too have my word.”

Zelda felt that this was as good as it was going to get.

“Good. And now I will go to bed. Sir Alistair, please assist my father to the best of my abilities.”

“Aye, your highness. Rest assured.” he rattled, with an appreciative, even admiring look on his face.

When Zelda had stepped out of the map room the wakefulness she had summoned withered in an instant and tiredness nearly knocked her to her feet. In a way she was thankful… her brain was too exhausted to keep her awake pondering. Tomorrow she’d have a long day ahead of her…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad form to praise one's own work, but... can I just say that I kinda love this chapter?


	24. Raucous Peace

Link

 

Aaah… Muscle hangover… my favourite!

Link slowly, delicately rolled himself out of the bed. As he stood, he tried to carefully stretch all his body parts. His left side was pretty brutal… his right wasn’t. That was pure agony. Link drowsily thought about why there was such a side difference and quickly found the answer. He had, for the first time in forever, trained with a shield strapped to his right arm. This half of his body, normally only there for balance, was now complaining about the added stress.

‘Serves you right, slackers!’ he thought, dryly.

He stepped over to the washing basin in his tiny room and splashed cold water in his face to wake up. When that didn’t help he dunked his whole head in. He could feel the overflowing water sprinkle against his naked feet.

The cold water reminded him of the fountain in Zelda’s garden… he had to smile. Now that had been a day… and the best part was: he’d get to repeat it! His brain had pretty much shut off when they had said their goodbyes, but the part where she agreed to meet again was burning brightly in his mind.

As his head slowly woke, the memories of their shared evening darted to and fro. He had been spared this cascade of images yesterday, but now they came all the more urgently. Oh goddess, the insufferably stupid things he’d said. And done! He had thrown a sizeable clump of dirt at the white dress of the princess of his country… The thought suddenly made him shudder. What the frigging hell had he been thinking? What evil demons had ridden his mind there? And she… she had just taken it. She hadn’t even commented on it! Instead the princess had enacted her excellent revenge on him! What kind of girl was she? If he had done something so monumentally stupid to one of Ord’s ladies, they’d have spit acid, stalked off and never spoken to him again!

Link had to giggle dumbly at the warm and fuzzy feeling he got while thinking of getting his head brutally caked with mud. She was just all around fascinating… and thoroughly unpredictable.

And the kiss! …holy hell, that had been… electrifying! For the first second or so he had been sure that she would recoil… but no! None of that! Quite the opposite, actually! She had nearly run him down… After that he could only remember his sense of touch and the fireworks that had sparkled through his brain. Her soft, delicate lips, first so hesitant, then suddenly so fierce. The tiny little sighing sounds she had made whenever she had breathed out… The memory alone got his blood flowing in places where it currently had no business being. Link blushed deeply at this involuntary reaction… oh goddess Nayru, please don’t let this happen when I’m with her today! She’ll think I’m a complete and utter pervert… or at least more than usual!

With considerable effort he aborted that train of thought before it reached critical mass. He looked outside his window… about seven or half past…

Sir Alistair had ordered him to familiarize himself with the knight’s code. Since he was no squire, he was not required to attend the various classes of the academy, like history or battle tactics. But, obviously, that did not excuse him from not knowing these teachings. It only meant that he had to study them himself, instead of them being spoon-fed to him. Link wasn’t bothered by that at all. He had free access to the compound’s library, he was confident enough to ask the senior knights and most of the lessons truly interested him. Besides… given the average intelligence of squires, almost entirely young noble brats, the topics couldn’t possibly be much more complicated than ‘how do I polish my armour’. At least not if they expected most of them to pass the curriculum… Should be overall easy studying then!

Link absentmindedly checked the cuts on his right hand’s fingers. The bandage he’d had worn yesterday had _somehow_ gotten completely muddy, so he’d removed it. Didn’t look like he needed it anymore… The four little wounds were still very visible, but closed with granulation tissue. Unless he went digging in rock Goron-style, he didn’t expect them to be a problem.

His shoulder he couldn’t see, sadly. It still itched and occasionally, when he made a sudden move, gave a warning sting. He removed his top and, using the little sponge he had been provided, gently rinsed it with water. A bit of twinging, but no where near as bad as when it had been washed the first day. He’d actually prefer a bit of stinging to the incessant itch. It probably were the stitches, that did that… Link rolled his eyes and sighed. Damn, he would have to return to the hospital to get them out, wouldn’t he? He shuddered at the image of nurse-dragon his mind conjured up. Her, looming over his back with a wickedly sharp knife, grinning diabolically as she slowly draws closer to his flesh… He doubted that he’d make it out alive if he ever returned to her lair…

Link’s stomach demonstrated his ability to growl like a bear. Right. Food first, think later.

* * *

 

Link had been able to scrounge half a loaf of bread and some hard cheese. He had planned to use the time while eating with starting to internalize the knight’s codex. But the rough yet tasteless bread had forced such a flash of homesickness on him that he found it difficult to concentrate. He not only missed his mother’s heavenly cooking, but for the first time since he got here he just missed his village. This was still the farthest he had ever been from home. And it didn’t look like he’d be going back to Ord anytime soon… The vague plan he’d had was win the tournament, then spend a few days in Hyrule city and slowly return back to his acquainted life. A simple plan, so of course it had to become infinitely more complicated. Now he was a knight-aspirant, he was receiving private lessons from a blademaster because the king had some ominous plans for him and, last but certainly not least, there was a girl in his life now. And it was not a girl he could just pack with him on the cart and drive her back to his village… there _might_ be people who _might_ have a few objections about that…

He couldn’t leave her anyway, not even if he’d wanted to. Link wasn’t so arrogant to think that she needed him, but she had very much been attacked and they had no reason to believe that this had been a one-time event. What kind of man would just up and leave for home when a woman was still in danger, even potentially? The thought of abandoning Zelda at this time, or at all for that matter, turned his blood to ice. He could not leave! It would most definitely be unfitting with the chivalry that was expected from him and, more importantly, it would be in absolute conflict with his own morals. Moreover, he thought, blushing slightly, he was beginning to get a bit addicted to her presence. Her stunning face, with that smile that always made his very soul vibrate with excitement, kept flickering through his mind. It was a permanently welcome image, of course, yet still a very, _very_ distracting one.

When Link heard the bell of Trinity temple chime half past eight, he slowly made his way out of the castle and down towards the city proper.

He was a bit reluctant to mention Saria’s request to Ricco. He would have greatly enjoyed painting the capital red with his large friend, going to the market, seeing all the different peoples. But he had given a promise and he was intent on keeping it. Besides, Ric had been fully behind him pursuing his quest for the princess. (still an utterly ridiculous notion, Link thought… the only thing more ridiculous was that it seemed to be working!) What kind of friend would he be if he didn’t do everything he could to reciprocate the favour?

Even with his head somewhere between the clouds and last evening’s pleasures, Link still noticed that something felt off when he passed by the guards watching the main gate. For one, there were too many, almost double the amount he had seen when last he passed through. Secondly they looked tense. Not the sleeping-with-eyes-open-bored look of watchmen everywhere, but an anxious, distrustful gaze met Link when he was about to pass through. He actually felt his skin crawl a little under their scrutiny. With sudden unease he realized that something must have happened. For a second he wondered whether he should try to ask the guards outright, but then decided against it. He did not yet have his badge identifying him as knight-aspirant and they looked suspicious enough that they might react warily to his probing. If whatever had occurred was so troubling, he had no doubt he could find out in the streets of Hyrule. And, if all else failed, he could simply ask Sir Alistair later today.

* * *

 

Link made his way to the arena compound. The air of apprehension he had felt with the watchmen had found its way to the streets as well. He could see the men work a little more frantically, noticed the quickened gait of the people going about their business and heard and saw the slightly forced quality in every laugh and smile. Unsettling… it was just like it had been in Ord when news had reached them of Bokoblin attacks a few towns over. Link hadn’t been to the city since the attack at the arena. Was the current unease still the echo of that tragic event? Or was it some new worry?

Link entered the compound and nearly crashed headfirst into Ricco.

“Whoa there! You know, I rarely am overlooked, huge bugger that I am… everything alright?” he boomed, chuckling.

Link grinned, thankful that he had been knocked away from his endless pondering. Ricco had always had a contagious energy about him.

“Everything alright, no longer in risk of death in that horrible hospital of horror. I was just lost in thought…” Link answered, slightly subdued.

Ric nodded gravely, all levity suddenly gone. “Makes you think, doesn’t it?” he mumbled.

“What does?” Link asked, now profoundly worried. This was not an expression he wanted to see on his friend, whose good humour was rarely impacted.

He looked at him, surprised. “Haven’t you heard? The king has made the call to assemble the army! The people say we might be at war, though nobody knows against whom. They’re all throwing speculations around. Though if I have to choose whom to believe, I’d go with the mad old crock I saw today, who was toothlessly shouting ‘It’s the Gorons, I tell you!’, waving his stick around as if warding them off already.” he finished with a crooked smile.

Link’s eyes went wide. “I haven’t heard…” he muttered, disbelieving. Now that he thought about it, the knight’s compound had seemed rather less populated than usual.

With a flash of panic he wondered whether he was expected somewhere and nobody had told him… Well, nobody had told him, so they couldn’t expect him to be somewhere, he answered his own thoughts rationally.

But war? The assembling of the fighting force was troubling news indeed. Link could only think of two possibilities, why the king had given the call to arms. One, there had been an attack from outside and Hyrule needed to react, or two, the king’s informants had found out who was behind the assault on the princess’ life and he had chosen to go to war over it.

“When was the call? Where is will the army go? What have you heard?” Link asked in rapid succession.

Ricco shrugged, showing that he had no idea. “I’d have hoped you would shed some light. What have I allowed you to play at being a knight for, anyway?” he questioned, raising his arms in mock exasperation.

Link was immensely thankful that Ric was still under 16 years of age, or they might have conscripted him too. But what about him? Did his being underage have any impact, now that he was part of the body of knights? Would he have to go to a front? Goddess damn it, whenever he thought it couldn’t reasonably get more complicated…

“Surprisingly, I have not heard anything! I was so lost in thought because I noticed the change in atmosphere around… and, well, other things. Let’s talk while walking, come!” Link beckoned.

His big friend followed suit. “There is a lot or worrying in the air, true. I am actually surprised! I didn’t really expect you to be able to come today. I thought you’d be, I don’t know, being drafted? Damn it, I hope you don’t actually have to participate in whatever madness this turns out to be… who’s going to be my training dummy when you’re gone?” he rumbled.

Link put on a weak smile. He could tell Ric was trying his best to restore some levity to the situation, but, unsurprisingly, his jokes felt rather feeble. Still, he greatly appreciated the effort.

Thinking of effort: Girls!

“Oh by the way, Ric! Here’s something to cheer you right up.” Link could feel a genuine grin play around his lips.

“Remember the young lady that was with Zelda that, frighteningly, didn’t run away at your terrible jests?”

Ricco’s face lit up considerably and he scratched his chin in what he thought would be a thoughtful way. “Indeed I do! She was certainly a sight for sore eyes after having spent day after day with only you as company.” he mused. Then he gazed interestedly at Link again. “And by the way: Zelda? On first-name terms are we?” he asked astutely.

‘Goddess be with me!’ Link thought, making a face. ‘Nothing gets past this guy.’

…where to even begin? The whole thing still seemed too fairytale even to him.

“I’ll tell you later, you insufferably nosy miscreant. First let me give you the good news, against my better judgement. She also remembers you!” Link said ominously, wanting to savour the big guy’s reaction.

“Well I certainly expect so!” Ric boasted as if it was a matter of course. “Who could forget someone as… unique as me?”

Link chuckled softly at his friend’s choice of words. “Unique indeed. Did the word ‘horrendous’ slip your memory?”

“Not ‘unique’, you dreadful linguistic simpleton! I said… unique!” Ric emphasized dramatically, taking great care to pronounce the ‘…’

“The little pause makes all the difference, as it makes it sound even worse!” he chuckled in his deep voice.

Link laughed and felt some of the pressure he had felt be released.

“Well, Saria seemed to be attracted to your… unique charm.” he described, making an appropriately dramatic hand-motion to underline the ‘…’

“She has asked me to set up a little meeting between the two of you.” he said, grinning in anticipation.

This time, Ricco seemed genuinely astonished. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again to think.

“You know, if this is a joke, it is not a very tasteful one…” he said guardedly. Link looked at him. The poor big boy looked so uncertain all of a sudden, as if on one hand trusting Link completely, but on the other hand unable to believe it. The blonde lad gave a brief laugh. This was certainly not a Ricco you saw often. “It is not a joke, brother. You know I wouldn’t joke this shamelessly. She really did ask me to bring you. But if you’d rather spend time with such a boring, bothersome acquaintance like me, just say the word. In fact, I think I’m just going to tell her that you’re not interested! Back in a jiffy!” Link yelled and ran a few steps before he heard Ric’s cry of protest.

“Come back here this instant you insufferable bastard. Don’t you dare!” he roared, caught between outrage and laughter.

Link cackled at his big friend until he had caught up. “Change of heart, Riccy?” he asked sweetly.

“You, sir, are scum!” he said breathlessly. Then he showed a wide grin. “Certainly an enticing turn of events! I’d have preferred my love-fairy be a bit more appealing, but even a sack of dirt like you can’t stand in the way of such pure, young love!” he twittered.

Link snorted with laughter. “You and Sally and ‘pure’? You two seem like the dirtiest people to ever pollute the face of Hyrule!” he chuckled.

“A perfect fit then! What manner of self-proclaimed good could ever hope to stand against such combined wretchedness?!” he thundered, clearly exalted.

“Come!” Link urged. “If she has to wait for too long, I’m afraid she might actually turn into a Lynel and bite my head off.”

“She sounds more intriguing by the minute!”

They walked in silence for a minute, Ric clearly torn between the thrill of anticipation and nervousness.

Then Ricco spoke up again, loud as ever. “So, what news about you and the pr…”

Link boxed him none too softly in the side. “Shhh! You dolt!” he hissed, looking around furtively.

“What?!” Ricco asked, rubbing his ribs. “I was speaking normally!”

“Your ‘normally’ is enough to wake a Goron under a mountain, you big Hinox! I don’t want her to… you know… have to feel ashamed.” he finished weakly. More complicated situations seemed to loom on the horizon, now that he thought about it.

Ric rumbled thoughtfully. “You know, I did actually read up on that topic once. The princess can, in fact, marry a knight and it wouldn’t technically be considered breaching class barriers…” he muttered.

Link perked up at hearing this. “Seriously? That seems… unusual. I can’t imagine that is actually lived, though. And why in the hell would you know this anyway?” he asked, wondering.

His large friend actually turned slightly red. “A boy used to dream…” he said sheepishly. Then he turned back to his smaller friend. “And other boys just have sheer luck.”

Link couldn’t deny it. He had to think of her breathtaking smile again… ‘Sheer, dumb luck indeed!’ he thought smiling softly.

* * *

 

While they were walking, Link described Sir Alistair’s training (“Dear goddess, now you’re going to get even better and be even more smug about it!”) and a very careful, restrained few bits of his date with Zelda. Even though Ric was usually jesting and joking at every turn, Link was still bashfully interested in what he had to say about how he saw the situation. Surprisingly, Ricco was refraining from being overly ‘entertaining’. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I’d say it’s obvious that you two are falling for each other, based on what you’ve told me. Don’t make it more complicated than it needs to be. It’ll just work, you’ll see!” he rumbled, ponderous.

But it wouldn’t be Ricco if he’d just leave it at a serious note. He quickly grabbed Link, pulled him close with one strong arm and gave him one of his feared noogies. “My little Linky-boy!” he roared boisterously, giving everybody in the street a start. “All grown up and chasing his woman! It brings a tear to my eye!”

Link struggled to free himself, but Ric let him go after a few seconds anyway. “Aaargh!” he aaarghed, rubbing his violated head. It hurt as if all his hair had been pulled out in one brutal yank. Hopefully it only felt like that, or Zelda would probably kill him…

They reached the main gate again. Link hoped they would even be let inside with the general air of alarm being felt everywhere.

Thankfully he could already see Sally standing about impatiently. The watchman at the gate was still the same one as before. He seemed to recognize Link, nodded briefly and let them through without any problems.

The small girl stalked up to the two boys, drew herself to her full height (hardly worth mentioning) and pointed right at Link’s nose accusingly. “You… are late!” she huffed. Link could once again see her slightly flushed cheeks and understood this performance as just that. “I assume you were expecting us to fly, then. Sorry, this might be an ability only found within nobility.” he teased.

“Yes, they let fly at insolent little whelps that don’t do what they’re told.” she replied with a crooked smirk.

Link stepped aside with a mocking bow and said: “Ricco, all yours. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

His big friend stepped forward, flushed, but with a wide, toothy grin on his face. “Don’t worry! I think I might be just in my element!” he rumbled.

Saria’s smile widened coquettishly and poked him in his stomach. “I am not food, chunky!” she exclaimed.

He turned his expression to wide-eyed shock. “Truly?! What business do you have looking so delicious, then? Do you mean to torment me, woman?!” he spluttered in mock outrage.

Link could hardly control himself. A date between these two might just be the most hilarious event to witness in one’s lifetime. Or the most jarring…

“I’ll get right back to you, my burly victim.” she purred, then turned to Link again. “Thank you. I think I like this one!” she said as if Ric wasn’t standing right next to them. “But I wanted to ask you another thing, since you’re already all lovey-dovey with my cousin. Good work, by the way!” she whispered the last sentence, gave him a wink and a smile.

“What is it?” Link asked, most interested.

“Zelda seemed really downhearted today…” Saria said, suddenly very serious and sad. “I know she was at the emergency meeting yesterday night. I’m afraid I don’t know the details and I didn’t want to ask her. She seemed very bothered by something and she is just sitting around with that worried look on her face. Do you think you could…” she stopped, apparently unsure how to word her request.

“We planned to meet at the same time as yesterday, if that’s what you wish to know. To take her mind off of politics and war, is that what you mean to ask?” he softly questioned.

Her face lighted up a little. “Well, you’re certainly not wasting time, are you?”

Link grinned, colouring slightly. “Last time you seemed to insinuate that we are already paining you with our slowness, if I recall correctly.” he chuckled.

Sally gave a sly smile. “Truer words have never been spoken… by me. Still, in all sincerity, I would be really grateful if you would just, you know… make her forget all this, even for a few hours. Zelda is… very serious about her duty and… I’m afraid it might consume her, if she… well…”

Link could see how much it bothered the small girl that her cousin was troubled. With all her potential for scathing, downright evil wit, this was a deeply caring young woman. No wonder, if she was related to Zelda…

“I promise you, I will do what I can.” he announced seriously. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was extremely stupid, no normal girl would ever even consider it, but that’s why it might just work. Link mumbled something in Sally’s ear. He was greeted by a questioning smile and a raised eyebrow. “Trying to relive the good old times in Ord, are you? Fine, I think I can get her to do that.” she giggled and was about to turn back towards the castle. Then she turned back, her gaze suddenly stern. “Oh and one more thing. If you ever get into the mood for mud-sports again: don’t. Do you have any idea how Zelda looked when she came home last night?”

Saria’s sudden seriousness chilled Link more than he’d have expected. He shook his head, completely lost on what she was implying.

“Of course you didn’t get it. Neither did she. Airheads!” she shook her head deprecatingly. Then she presented a frighteningly wicked grin. “Anyway, ask Zelda what I mean by that. This could lead to an excellent little experience.” she warbled, then cackled.

Link couldn’t even begin to tell what all that had meant. Confused, he watched the two, her slim and small, him tall and broad, walk off towards the inner castle.

He shook his head.

You two deserve each other!

* * *

 

“I’m afraid you just ended up in a Moblin’s stomach, lad.” Sir Alistair rasped with all the compassion of a rock.

Link was painfully clambering back to a stand. The blademaster had come up with another devious idea. They were now both wearing ‘armour’ made of a thick layer of soft wool covered by another layer of hardened leather. He had said that “All those prissy hits you’ve trained years to achieve will be your death. If you stand against a creature roaring for your blood, you don’t go ‘jab jab’! If you always practice with holding back your attacks, like in a duel, you will automatically do that during a real battle. And then you die, because you didn’t just cut the Moblin in front of you into handy, harmless dice, but just caused it mild skin irritation.”

Link had been painfully reminded of the Moblin he had killed in the arena… he very distinctly remembered his first, timid slashes that had barely even bitten through the creature’s tough hide. The resulting kick he had received still made his bones rattle…

So, they now had their armour and Link was ordered to hit like he meant it. Currently, he was using a spear. It was an easy weapon to learn, probably the easiest. “At least if you want to get killed quickly.” Sir Alistair had wheezed. If you were just poking like a maniac, hoping to keep the enemy away, you were lost, sooner rather than later. “Aye, you can keep them at distance relatively well with your average pointy stick. But what if he’s quick and steps inside your range? What if there’s two? They won’t keep close together and attack you nicely one after the other like in the theatre! If you don’t know how to use this weapon at least proficiently, you’d be better off with just a knife… can’t have too many knives…”

Link had fought his way back upright. Sir Alistair looked as ridiculous in that thickly padded armour as Link felt. But it was light and relatively soft, so it didn’t hamper him overly much.

“Now, again! I don’t have much time today!”

The blademaster had announced that he would only have two hours instead of three today, since he was helping the king oversee preparations.

Link had asked him, of course, about this ominous war that seemed to be looming.

He had snorted derisively. “It’s no war, boy, not yet anyways. Gerudo settlements have been attacked. Brutally. We know nothing about the attacker. Rallying the army is a precaution, so we are prepared if it comes to a true conflict.” he rattled.

“Who is the attacker, Sir?” Link had wanted to know.

Sir Alistair had hesitated for an instant, then had looked him square in the eye. “This is not public information, lad, so I expect your promise as a man that you’ll keep your mouth shut.”

Link had nodded solemnly. ‘Promise as a man’ had sent a wave of pride through him. It appeared as if this frighteningly skilled knight was truly starting to respect him!

The blademaster had sighed. “Monsters, lad. That’s all we know. A strangely coordinated attack at two different settlements.”

Link had just an hour before their lesson read something about monster tactics, both in the present and history. “You don’t suspect a true army of them, do you, Sir? The last time the creatures clans have formed anything larger than a battalion was 300 years ago…” he asked, bragging slightly with his knew knowledge.

His teacher had nodded curtly. “Aye. But just because it hasn’t happened for a long time, doesn’t mean that it is any less likely to happen again, lad.” He had said mysteriously.

Right now the aging knight was standing opposite him, wielding an enormous, padded club. He was Link’s Moblin for today.

He had described to his student how to best manipulate the stupid but devastating creature. Much of it had been eerily familiar. Either you got behind it while it was still recovering from the club’s momentum and disabled it by hamstringing it, or you dived under its reach and stabbed it upwards under the ribcage into its enormous heart. Both relatively doable with a sword and downright impossible with a spear. So, Link had to get creative.

He stabbed the spear repeatedly at Sir Alistair’s face, but always stopped just before it. He wanted to get the ‘Moblin’ mad and attack with more viciousness than sense. The blademaster, scarily quick raised the club and rammed it downwards to drive him into the ground like a nail. Link rolled to the side, went in closer and rammed the spear tip right under his attacker’s arm, where it would cut the sinews.

“Not a bad idea. It’ll slow it down.” His master commented.

The young spearman tried to get behind, but Sir Alistair jumped right at him and kicked him heavily in the chest. While Link was fighting for air he was raising his giant club again. At the last moment he rolled away. As soon as he had stood up he saw the weapon come at him horizontally. In desperation he jumped high, doing a forward flip. He used this momentum to stab the ‘creature’ in the neck while he was busy finishing his swing.

Sir Alistair started to cough rather violently and for an instant, Link was worried that he’d actually injured him. But soon he saw a nasty grin form on his teacher’s face. “Trying to kill off the rest of my voice, are you, lad?” he coughed again, then seemed to recover.

“Aye, that would have ended in your favour. You were able to jump that because of the elasticity of youth. In ten years a manoeuvre like that will be much harder. If a Moblin had hit you there, you’d have had to start all over again.” he rasped, strict but still satisfied.

“Start over? And how would I do that?” Link asked, slightly confused.

The blademaster cackled evilly. “Being born is traditionally the first step.”

* * *

 

As the blademaster had announced, he concluded today’s lesson an hour earlier. Link, although as eager to learn as ever, was glad, because not only did that mean that, possibly, his limbs wouldn’t be filled with lead tomorrow, but also that he had time to refresh himself before his rendezvous.

Rendezvous with the princess… it still sounded so completely unlikely in his head, like a child’s fantasy.

Also: refreshing himself?! Link had never, ever, made a conscious effort to look good. Stay clean and don’t smell? Naturally! But grooming? He was standing over his washing basin (the water had thankfully been replaced by servants), using his sword as a makeshift mirror, feeling like an absolute dolt.

Didn’t his hair look rather stupid like that, dangling from his temples? Should he bind it back? What about his fringe? Goddess, the more he looked at himself, the more ridiculous he felt.

And what about his clothes? Yesterday he’d just worn whatever was clean… Should he take his best shirt? Would that seem like he was overdoing it? Trying too hard? He certainly didn’t want to look like he didn’t care! Holy heavens, why was everything so difficult all of a sudden?!

In the end he decided to wash himself completely. ‘Need to be clean if Zelda wants to throw dirt at me again!’ he grinned to himself. ‘Otherwise, what’s the point?’

To his shock he had spent almost the entire hour he had gained fretting over his looks. He felt almost a bit disgusted with himself. Was he becoming one of these powdered, perfumed nobles that looked like they took an entire morning for their appearance to be ‘perfect’? Even the men! Especially the men! Especially the ugly men!

Link grabbed his sword and hastened to their appointed meeting spot. It just wouldn’t do to let her wait. The man letting the lady wait because he still had to beautify himself… he’d rather look like a slob than that!

He reached the plaza with the dread-hospital and looked around. He still seemed to be on time… good!

He wondered what she’d look like today. He hadn’t given specific instructions to Sally, knowing that the two girls were bright enough to figure that out on their own. He hoped that his idea wouldn’t cause any unnecessary hustle for her. He’d wait…

Wait…His nose sent pleasant alarm signals to his brain. He smelled that intoxicating scent! He still wasn’t sure whether it was an amazing perfume or just… well, her. He turned, sniffing like a dog. His gaze fell on a young woman standing a few metres away, her hands on her hips, looking at him with a sort of impatient smile. By the goddess, it was her! She was wearing a very… form-hugging, simple outfit of white linen and brown cloth and dark brown, tight trousers showing her shapely legs. She looked so different without a dress! Different… but impossibly good! The way her blouse delineated her slim but feminine figure… Link could not help but stare open-mouthed.

And her hair! Normally she wore it open so it could flow beautifully to the small of her back and sway in the wind. Now it was in a tight braid all the way down and on her head throned a simple, yet fitting cap. She looked like a lady-soldier ready for a night in town. Simplistic, practical and irresistibly cute.

Link realized that he had been staring dumbly for at least ten seconds. Zelda’s face had by now gone bright pink. He felt some sort of comment was expected. “You look absolutely stunning! Don’t ever wear a dress again!” he whispered hoarsely before he could stop himself.

Her pink cheeks instantly turned to crimson and she giggled bashfully into her hand. “So, you like women in trousers, I take it?” she asked softly.

“Depends on the woman in question, naturally.” He answered, grinning widely. He was about to step closer when he noticed a tiny recoiling twitch from her. She looked down, regret clearly on her face, then gazed around furtively. Link understood. Too many people here. He felt a pang of disappointment that they couldn’t just be open but he decided firmly not to let that spoil his mood. After all, that was why he asked her to appear like this…

She seemed to rally too, although Link could suddenly feel the worry that simmered behind her brave face. Sally had not been wrong… He could sense how hard it was for her not to show how troubled she was, so she didn’t ruin this encounter. He also realized how eagerly she had awaited it, simply to get away from it all.

“So, are you going to tell me why I should come in disguise?” she asked, amused.

“Well, since you seemed to show a liking for stealth and subterfuge, I thought I might indulge you today. We’re going out.” he said, smiling mysteriously.

“Out? As in out of the castle?” she asked a bit apprehensively.

“No. That would just be crazy. Out of the city, of course!” he exclaimed quietly, giving her his most winning smile.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind for a second. Then she seemed torn between nervousness and her sense of adventure. It certainly seemed to him that his enthusiasm wasn’t lost on her.

She showed a cautious, timid smile. “I’m not sure about this, Link…” she said meekly. Her saying his name sent sparks of excitement into his brain. It had to be the sweetest sound he could imagine, his name coming from those beautiful, noble lips…

He took a half step closer, bent down ever so slightly and looked deeply into her concerned eyes. “Zelda…” he said softly and seriously. He realized suddenly that he had never called her that to her face… it had always been a playful ‘princess’ or ‘highness’. He just hadn’t dared just call her by her name alone, in case evoking it somehow shattered this dreamlike wonder he was experiencing and cast him back into reality. But now, all of a sudden, these doubts were gone. She was here, simply to be with him. She was real. And her name was his to use…

Her reaction was immediate. Link could see her breathe in and exhale softly, almost as if a weight had dropped from her shoulders. He saw a tiny, sweet smile play around the corners of her mouth and her sky-blue eyes seemed to shimmer in hues of gold.

“Zelda…” he repeated. “I would never do anything to put you in danger. I don’t plan on going far from the gates, just enough so you can walk over the soft soil and smell the steppe’s grass without anything to disturb you. I am confident that nothing will happen that the two of us can’t handle with ease. I promise that I will keep you safe. Always.” Link affirmed, his eyes inseparably connected to hers, trying to comfort her with all his might.

He saw the worry slowly abate in those breathtaking, clear eyes and be replaced with trust. Link’s heart seemed to flutter in his chest at realizing just how deep this magnificent girl was willing to confide in him. He wanted to pull her into an earth-shattering kiss right then and there, but controlled himself with considerable effort.

Either she thought the same thing, or she could read his intentions, for she suddenly showed a flirtatious grin. “Very well, then. I will entrust you with my life, Sir Link.”

He would never get enough of her saying his name. Emboldened by her words he offered her his hand with a smile that stated ‘Sod everybody else! Only we matter!’

After only a tiny moment of hesitation, she took his hand and interlocked her delicate, elegant fingers with his. His chest swelled with excitement. ‘Only we matter!’ her smile answered back. He bowed down to plant a tender kiss the back of her hand, then rose again to give her an impish little grin, which she awarded him back.

“Why, such gallantry! Who would have expected?” she exclaimed, giggling.

“Certainly not me.” Link answered truthfully.

* * *

 

Since not even Link had recognized the princess at first glance, he wasn’t surprised when they passed through the gate guards without trouble. He could feel Zelda’s hand tremble in his. For a moment he wondered whether he was doing the right thing, causing her so much stress. But when they were through and out of sight, her delighted, exuberant smile at having fooled them was reassurance enough.

Sadly, it didn’t last very long. Link hadn’t thought about the general atmosphere of worry that pervaded the city streets! He could kick himself! It was far away from outright panic, true, but someone as perceptive as Zelda would of course notice the slightly cramped smiles, the forced laughs and disconcerted conversations.

Zelda did notice… he could feel it. He felt her grip his hand a little tighter, saw her lips get a bit narrower. Link wanted to crack open his empty head and ask if someone was home in there…

On the other hand, Zelda’s tension seemed to struggle somewhat with her sense of wonder. Her gaze constantly darted around, looking at the hustle and bustle, the craftsmen, the workers, the architecture… When they passed a small market she seemed fascinated by all the different stands, the noise, the people buying and selling. With a sudden pang of sadness Link realized that for all the years she had lived in this city, she had probably never been able to just walk in a street or visit a sight. Always cooped up in that golden cage, unthinkable to just go into town to delight in all its innumerable impressions… He, a child from a backwater village, had probably seen more of the capital than she had! A terribly depressing thought…

Link hoped that this conflict everybody was fretting about would just blow over so he could take this poor girl to see all the wonders of the city, big and small. He decided he would do it anyway, if at all possible.

Getting her out of the castle seemed to be just what she needed. After a few minutes of darting between the different stalls selling flowers, fish, toys, what have you, she no longer seemed to notice the sense of worry in the air.

She was so delightfully timid, not daring to get too close to the stalls in case somebody addressed her. Link took particular pleasure in almost dragging her closer to a large Zora’s stall where he offered dozens of different kinds of crabs, mussels and shrimp. Zelda seemed both appalled and fascinated by the odd creatures of the deep waters. Link gently guided her fingers to lightly touch an enormous lobster’s carapace and she squealed in both disgust and cute delight. The grumpy Zora shooed them away and they both turned tail and ran, laughing like kids caught doing something forbidden. Zelda, slightly bolder now, stepped into a flower store and was entranced with the many-coloured splendour. He observed as she daintily touched and smelled at every blossom and was enraptured by some of the more exotic plants. She animatedly explained to him the uses of the growths she knew and he loved to listen to her. Link felt so much powerful affection when he saw her child-like wonder and enthusiasm, he wanted to hug her close and never let her go.

In the end the old lady running the stall kindly presented her with a single flower, a delicate, five-petalled, bluish-white blossom with an elegant looking pistil growing from the middle. Link couldn’t have picked better himself. The woman was adamant and no shy, mumbled words of ‘you needn’t’ from Zelda would sway her. They left the store, but not before the lady had winked knowingly at Link, who couldn’t help but blush a little. He watched the princess happily cradling her flower as if it was the most precious gift she had ever received. Her overwhelmingly cute smile was too much, he couldn’t hold back any more without bursting. He stepped close and gave her a quick but heartfelt kiss on the cheek before she could protest, then stepped back and looked at her sheepishly. She seemed surprised, then turned red which she ineffectually tried to conceal by hiding behind the flower.

Goddesses above, she could be cute! Link didn’t know what to do with all these emotions he was having.

They left the market but only after she made him promise to take her back there another time, which he happily did. Hand in hand they neared the north gate where it would once again become suspenseful.

Link put on his best authoritative face and, in passing, nodded curtly at the sinister looking guards. It seemed to work, for not only did they not stop them but even straightened up a bit and nodded back. Who knew? Either they knew him as knight-aspirant, or as the victor of the contest. They didn’t even seem to notice the girl at his side. Perfect!

They stepped over the enormous drawbridge and into the afternoon sun. The atmosphere out here was excellent. The tall green grass of the steppe wafted in the wind, the sun’s warm rays made the plants smell wonderfully of nature… just as he’d hoped.

The effects on his lovely date were immediate. She breathed in deeply, making a small sound of exultation. He had the feeling as if she’d like to do nothing more than to just run wildly through the grass and feel their tender caress against her hands, be free from any conventions or regulations that had dominated her entire life. The feeling of being liberated from invisible shackles came so strongly from her, he could almost taste it.

He saw, only about a hundred metres to the left, a flat hill with a couple of trees standing proudly. He smiled at the silly idea that came to his mind. He gently shook her hand to get her attention. “First one to the trees?” he asked mischievously, pointing.

She looked a little bemusedly from him, to the trees and back.

“Come on!” he exclaimed. “Last one’s a slow little princess!” he added cheekily.

He could see, by her amusedly determined expression that she had caught on. He gave a deep bow, leaving her the advantage, which she took unabashedly.

Link looked back up. To his pleasure he noticed that she was pretty quick. He started after her through the tall grass. He could hear her giggling delightedly as she ran, her hands extended to feel the blades of grass’ gentle touch. When he got up to her level, he gently tickled her in the neck, at which she squealed in surprise. He overtook her but to his surprise she sped up considerably, glaring at him in mock outrage. He could of course easily win still, but he chose not to. Instead he ran just next to her so they both reached their goal at the same time.

Zelda was slightly out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled in excitement. She had never looked lovelier, Link thought, swallowing.

She giggled madly, clearly elated at the newly found freedom. She gazed around from the slight vantage point and grinned at all she could see. She knelt down and simply touched the dry, sun-baked earth with her fingers, letting it trickle between her hands. Her exhilaration was contagious. Link watched her dance around in the sun, playing with earth and plants, feeling her sense of liberty. He saw her laughing, magnificent face, noticed the feminine, elegant way she moved with almost dance-like grace. He also couldn’t help but be aware of the beautiful curves of her enticing figure. The sheer force of her appeal took his breath away.

She suddenly turned towards him, her stunning eyes filled with joy. She ran into his arms, whispered “Thank you!” and kissed him fiercely.

Link was hopelessly overchallenged. What should he do? Where should he place his hands? Where _shouldn’t_ he place his hands? Her soft lips against his certainly didn’t leave his brain much of its ability to think.

His body took over the thinking and his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in just a little bit. For a few seconds they were both, once again, lost in their shared piece of eternity.

Then he felt her stir a bit and he released her immediately.

She drew back, her hands still on his shoulders. She looked a bit abashed because of her sudden assault. And a little insecure. She gave him one more short kiss, softer, less forceful and stepped away.

Link understood. It was no rejection, not at all. She simply wanted to be careful. She trusted him, but she also knew where all of this could lead and she didn’t want to go there yet. Link understood…

He smiled at her, signalling that everything was alright. Zelda awarded him a grateful smile of her own.

Quick, say something before this gets awkward!

“You are surprisingly quick on your feet!” he offered, unable to think of anything better as his brain was still trying to restore order in his head.

“What, did you think I’d just be some lazy slob, unable to put my feet in front of one another?” she challenged, crossing her arms.

“Well, yes! Naturally! All the princesses I’ve ever met were hopeless klutzes.”

He shouldn’t have said princess… he could see all of the troubles that had plagued her wash back as if he had opened a giant sluice. All those troubles of being a princess. Goddess damn him and his stupid mouth!

She bravely tried to not let it show, but the brief flickering of her smile had been more than enough for Link. “Alas, this one tries to be a tad more _useful_ than the average princess you find on every street corner.” she countered.

Useful… the word stung in Link’s mind. All her life she had tried to be useful. Like some tool! Subconsciously she had put so much disdain for the word into her speech that he would have had to be deaf not to realize from how dark a depth that had come. Something worried her immensely. Something would force her to be ‘useful’ again. And she feared it.

With a regret so strong it made his insides cramp he realized that he might have just ruined the day with his unthinking words. He had broken through the painfully erected barrier behind which she had banished her troubles for the day, so she could be unburdened with him. There was no way back. So, he thought determinedly, setting his jaw, he would help her on the way forward and fix what he had broken. No matter how painful it was what was gnawing at her soul, he would not let her stand alone.

He carefully stepped closer and gently put his hands on her shoulders. She was surprised but didn’t recoil. With a compassionate, sincere expression he looked into her eyes. They had lost their joy from before and that cut at him more deeply than he could describe.

“Zelda. I can feel your worries. Clearly. I am so sorry that my careless words have caused you to remember them. But please, don’t pretend for my sake. Let me help you!”

She gazed at him, astonished. He could feel her inner conflict. Confiding or protecting… this wonderful, beautiful girl thought she had to protect him from something… all the more reason for him to try to understand!

She lowered her gaze, reached up and grabbed his hands on her shoulders. She pressed them, shaking slightly, her breath coming jerkily. The sight nearly brought tears to his own eyes. He needed to let her decide…

“So transparent, am I?” she asked weakly, her voice jittery.

He didn’t say anything, just took her hands in his.

They stood like this for a few moments, before Zelda looked back up at him, having regained her control. Link admired her. She was strong… whatever frightened her, she didn’t let her fear overcome her completely.

“I am… scared. You’ve heard of the attack on the two Gerudo oases?” she asked softly. Link nodded and gave a little hum.

“We think this attack and the… assault at the arena are connected, somehow. There is… a threat in the air, but we know next to nothing!” she uttered. With a sudden flashback he felt reminded about the strange voyeur crone he had encountered on the way. She had babbled something about ‘ancient evil’… why would he think of that madwoman now? Surely that really was all she was, right? A madwoman?

“And there is more… something I have to do, something that frightens me to my core. But I… can’t tell you right now, not while I’m still unsure… please understand…” she finished, her voice cracking once again.

The crone’s words he hadn’t thought about for days suddenly resounded clearly in his head. ‘You must become the protector.’ ‘Defending only half-heartedly will mean your death and the death of her.’

He shooed these echoes out of his mind. Right now Zelda needed him.

He squeezed her hands a little. “I understand, Zelda. You don’t need to explain yourself. I only want you to know that I am here to help you, if you need me. If I can ease your burden, tell me and I will do all I can.”

For an instant she looked almost panicked and he wondered, if he had said something wrong. But then she smiled thankfully at him. Thankful, but sad.

“Thank you, truly. It all seemed so heavy, so insurmountable. These… attempts on my life, my father, the king, who is so distant he almost seems uncaring, this new attack of a host of monsters…” she recounted, shaking her head slightly.

Then she rubbed her eyes and gave a short, pained laugh. “I’m so sorry. It is I who has spoiled this day now… I really, truly am s…”

“Now now, what have I told you about saying that?” Link demanded strictly.

She looked at him, momentarily nonplussed. Then a tiny amused smile crept around her lips. “You said you don’t want me to say sorry all the time…” she said, meek like a scolded child.

“So, don’t say it! There is nothing you have to feel sorry for. You are allowed to feel down! I only demand that you allow me to help bring your spirits up again!” he urged, smiling encouragingly.

Zelda awarded him with one of her breathtaking grins. “And how do you propose to do that?” she questioned.

Good question, thought Link. Now what would completely break down a princess’ reserve? Once again, he had one of his brilliant, yet utterly stupid ideas.

“Can you swear?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Swear what?” she asked, confused.

“Not swear an oath. Swear! Curse! Use expletives!” he exclaimed, unable to hide his mischievous grin. He stepped away so she could have all the imagined limelight.

Zelda looked at him as if he had lost his mind. She seemed really uncomfortable with the idea… Perfect, Link thought!

“Come on! Give me your best shot! Let me hear your best swearwords. Nobody’s around!” he chuckled at her distressed face.

“You are…” she said weakly. 

She took a deep breath and swallowed, as if the taste of the exercise he had given her was already bad.

She opened her mouth hesitantly. “C…cack.” she mumbled.

Zelda twisted her face in slight disgust. Link waited for more to come, but that seemed to be all.

“That’s it? ‘Cack’?! That’s pathetic! Every five year old in Hyrule can swear better than that! These words exist for a reason, you princess, you! They relieve stress. Come on! Shout it loudly and proudly!” he yelled, trying to get her going.

“Sh… shh…” she attempted, clamping her mouth shut.

“Or maybe, you just can’t. Maybe you really are just a dainty little flower…” he smirked nastily.

He could see her resolve firing up. She took another deep breath.

“Shit.” She said resignedly. Link motioned her to continue.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” She got a little more forceful, said it with more emotion.

“Shit shit shitty shit. Shit _shit_ SHIT!” Zelda hissed, her face now slightly alight with forbidden glee.

Time to up the ante!

“Do you know the f-word?” Link asked innocently.

Zelda stopped, open mouthed. Link knew he had won already, but he wanted to completely let out the steam.

“Fff… fornicate.” she said in a tiny voice.

“Oh come on! You can do it! I belieeeeve in you!” he shouted dramatically.

“Fuck. Alright? There! Fuck. Shit fuck. Fuck all of this! Fuck it! Shit shitity shit, fuckity fuck every single fucking problem!” She yelled, a mixture of glee and anger in her voice. Now he had her going perfectly!

“Let it out! Out with it all!” he prompted.

“Fucking shit on all fucking monsters, fuck all bloody assassins, fuck all the arsehole nobility and their shitty ways! SHIT FUCK _PISS_!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then she suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and stared in wide-eyed shock over what she had just said. What she had just _screamed_!

Link looked at her with sparkling eyes, filled with admiration. “I don’t think I have ever heard a girl curse so beautifully!”

She glared at him, her hand still over her mouth. “You utterly wretched miscreant!” she exclaimed, muffled. Her stare of delighted horror was priceless.

“That’s me! Now tell me that wasn’t liberating.” he grinned from ear to ear.

She slowly removed her hand and her cheeks turned a deep crimson. She nodded, smiling as if she had done something forbidden but deeply pleasurable.

“See? So, if you ever need someone to curse violently at, just say the word and I’ll take you back to this very spot and you can scream your anger out as dirtily as you like!” he promised, deeply amused still. The sight of this angelic, blonde girl yelling all this nastiness had a strange but powerful attraction.

She looked into his eyes, still so laughably ashamed as if she had actually done something wrong. But she smiled impishly and nodded.

* * *

 

Sadly they slowly had to turn back as the trek back through the city to the castle would take at least another hour. Both of them were loath to leave this serene place with its shadow giving trees, overlooking the endless expanse of the Hylian Steppe. For Zelda especially it was a place outside the walls that had surrounded her all her life, a place that hinted of the endless freedom of the world.

Link could still feel her thoughts troubling her. Of course a little cursing couldn’t just make you forget all that was eating at you. But, and for that he was proud, she seemed a lot more relaxed, a lot more free. They walked back towards the north road through the grass, hand in hand. Both of them were comfortably silent. Nothing else needed to be said for today. They were joined in their shared pleasure at feeling a little more unfettered.

As impossible as it seemed, Link’s feelings for this angelic wonder beside him had grown even more. And steadily he became more assured that her feelings were not unlike his own. A wonderful realization…

Before they came close to the drawbridge Zelda slowed, then pulled him to the side and stood towards the west, towards the setting sun. For an instant, Link was confused, but then he understood. She wanted to simply savour these last few seconds before returning inside the walls.

They stood at the edge of the road and Zelda was just facing the sun, her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and the wind on her skin. Link was torn between letting her have this moment alone and joining her in the tranquillity she felt. The bright rays of light on her, showing how immaculate her skin was. The wind playing with the few singular hairs it could free from her braid. Her posture, proud, straight, fierce… After a few seconds he could no longer resist. He slowly stepped up closer, audibly so she wouldn’t be startled. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders from behind, careful not to miss any signs of discomfort she might show. But she didn’t. In the end he had her in his embrace and rested his cheek against her head. Her hair smelled so wonderful… her supple body felt so marvellously warm… and, most important of all, she seemed to melt into his arms, signalling her comfort by softly humming. Link closed his eyes, utterly at peace for the moment. I’m home…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters have a tendency to be rather long...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy a little more 'quiet castle life'!


	25. Flame of Chaos, Sword of Light

Zelda

 

Zelda’s head was still all fuzzy and bubbling with emotion. There were no words, no words in any language that could accurately describe the pure, simple yet profound comfort she had felt when Link had wrapped his arms around her.

She was able to feel his apprehension, his fear that she might reject this advance in the careful gentleness of his movement. Nothing could have been further from the truth. She had meant to tell him, encourage him, but sensed that he understood without a word. Without even a thought she had snuggled into his strong, caring arms, enjoying the attention enormously. Not only the attention, naturally… he seemed to understand her so effortlessly, so completely… she felt so strengthened, supported, but also needed. This embrace, this simple, wonderful gesture carried such a strong notion of protection and emotional aid… he gave it freely… maybe even lovingly… But it was also a sign of his search for stability, his admission of his need, his questing for the warmth of a guiding light. His hug, so strong and warmly protective, also looked for a place to hold on to, a place that could help carry the weight. Zelda could not put into words the feelings that arose when she realized that he had chosen her to be his support, when she, mostly unconsciously, had already chosen him to be hers.

She could feel his heart beat when he held her. It was filled with such a captivating calm that, for just these all too few seconds, she had felt completely at peace. She could feel his relaxed breath against her head where his cheek touched it. His reassuring weight against her gentled her thoughts until they were almost completely still.

Zelda wished that moment could last forever, lost in the marvellous serenity of his embrace…

* * *

 

She did not want to say goodbye, not today. She watched his back as he slowly walked away, fighting with herself not to call him back. The inners struggle got so gut-wrenching that she had to dig her nails painfully into the palms of her hands to keep silent. She wanted nothing more than to ask him to come with her, to lend her some of his strength when she had to go into an unknown that frightened her. She knew he would have, without a moment’s hesitation. But that was the problem…

If they were correct and he too had a part to play in this new, cataclysmic drama that was unfolding, she might have to ask more of him than anyone had any right to. She might have to rip him out of his comfortable, innocent life… No, worse! She might cause him to rip himself out of his life, only to aid her!

She could not, in good conscience, drag him down this perilous road that she, apparently, had to take. Not until she was certain! Link would do anything to help her. The knowledge gave her a fierce but sad determination. She too had to do her best to protect him. As a princess, yes… but, by now, also as so much more…

So, she would not involve him if she could help it. Anything else would only be selfish. He deserved better. If that meant that she had to weather this unknown danger all by herself, she was prepared to do it, no matter how much the sheer thought chilled her to the bone.

She had to. It was her duty.

Before he passed the corner he turned one last time to look back. Zelda dug her nails deeper into her flesh and bit her lip.

Leave, you idiot, or my resolve will crumble to dust!

Then he was gone.

Zelda felt both relieved and dejected. Even though it was a warm summer’s eve she suddenly shivered. Hoping that it was just the tension making itself felt, she hugged herself for warmth. The sensation conjured up the still fresh memory of him holding her close. Even though she was now alone, the notion gave her a bit of the same comfort she had felt out on the steppe. She could almost still feel his gentle strength touching her, wrapping her in a protective cocoon. She looked to the side and, almost clandestinely, smelled at the cloth covering her shoulder. A sheepish smile crept onto her face. Her garb still smelled of him…

It gave her courage. Maybe just enough to withstand any terror the night could throw at her.

Blushing slightly, she decided that a change of clothes had now been officially cancelled. Like this, he would at least be with her in spirit…

* * *

 

The last hour before she was to meet her father and Impa felt like an eternity. She tried to read, but she couldn’t make sense of the sentences. She paced around aimlessly until she forced herself to stop that nonsense. She undid her hair, then decided to braid it again, as it would be easier to control. And protect… Idiot, she scolded dismissively… shaking her head at herself, Zelda wondered how she could think of something as unimportant as her hair at a time like this… Then again, whatever this Threat was, for now it was so incomprehensible, so abstract… maybe her brain unconsciously searched for something identifiable, something it knew how to be afraid of. A threat to long, lovingly tended hair? Very real and veeeerrrrry scary!

Zelda had to giggle at her foolish thoughts. Sally would have a field day, if she knew what was going through her mind. “Aw, poor brainless bimbo Zelda, somefing touched hew haiw… how dweadfuww!” Oh how much she wanted Sally to be here right now, teasing her with her endless sarcasm. But she was still out, lucky her…

When finally the time was right to go to the map room, she actually felt eager to meet whatever was lurking in the unknown, just to finally get it over with.

She arrived at the chamber five minutes early. Her father’s generals and close advisors were in the process of leaving. They all looked exhausted and tense. Most likely they had spent the entire day organizing. Zelda couldn’t even begin to list all the important steps that involved assembling an army of tens of thousands… send orders to all the cities and towns where garrisons were stationed. Dispatch heralds to travel from village to village, relaying the orders to members of the militia and conscripting new able-bodied men and women. Procure food and provisions for thousands of hungry mouths. Fire up the smithies nationwide to ensure an uninterrupted supply of weapons, arrows and armour.

Those were only the immediately obvious factors… Zelda’s head spun at the seemingly insurmountable task. She decided that she would ask the general staff to teach her the most pressing points. Even if that meant stealing their valuable time, she couldn’t allow herself to not know these things… one day, she’d have to give the orders. And by Din’s fire, she would not be some dainty, worthless puppet of a queen, completely dependent on her advisors!

When the men and women had all poured out, she entered the room. She saw her father sit in his chair, reclined, his hand covering his eyes. He probably hadn’t gotten a second of sleep. Zelda did feel admiration for his diligence about his duty… but she couldn’t help feel the anger at him return to a low simmer.

Good, actually… if he tried to once again keep her from knowledge, she would be ready.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, not looking up.

He sounded so tired, but also afraid… Zelda felt her determination waver for a second upon hearing his utterly defeated voice. But she would not falter.

“I am.” She simply said.

She felt a cold, but by now familiar shiver down her spine.

“You can come out.” she ordered with more certainty than she actually felt.

“Your ability to sense my presence amazes me, my princess.” Impa said softly.

The king looked up, startled, but he refrained from saying anything. His frown was tired and resigned.

“Well, we are all here. What are we waiting for?” Zelda asked impatiently.

“A minute, my princess. Let the generals disperse to their quarters so we will be undisturbed. In the meantime, let me assure you that you need not expect any harm where we are going. There is nothing immediately dangerous under the castle.” Impa explained.

‘Under the castle’, Zelda thought surprised. So close?

“The knowledge that it is my duty to impart, however, will hold a certain peril. As I have hinted at during our first meeting, the agents of the Threat have systematically hunted down all knowing ones over the centuries. Even us, the Shiekah. When once, a thousand years ago, my people numbered in the hundreds, there are but a few dozens left. They have ground at us like a millstone for centuries and have all but destroyed all knowledge of their goals and of the foul deity they revere. Knowing what I am about to impart will put you in danger too.” she finished, regret clearly in her voice.

Zelda nodded grimly.

“There is… another matter.” Impa said, suddenly looking unsure how to continue.

“This knowledge is not easy. I fear it will put you under considerable stress… I had hoped so much that you would be spared this until later. I would have preferred to tell you all this when you have become a woman grown. But we no longer have a choice, I’m afraid. The Threat’s agents have never acted out in the open, not before their attempt at your life. I firmly believe that their sudden boldness is telling that their lord’s resurgence is at hand…”

Zelda’s jaw tensed. She knew that the Shiekah’s words were born out of concern, but they still stung her pride.

“I am no child, Impa. I will do what I have to and learn what I need to accomplish it.” she said proudly.

The old woman gave a knowing, sad smile. “I know this, your majesty. I have no doubt. It only pains my heart that you could not have had more years without this burden…” The sadness in her voice made Zelda’s stomach turn cold. The woman spoke as if she was going to her death…

Her father, silent until now, stirred. “I advise you to take anything the Shiekah says with a grain of salt. As she has admitted, even her knowledge is woefully incomplete… But whatever happens, know that I will help you in any way I can, my daughter…” he said quietly, as if speaking these words took considerable effort.

Zelda raised her eyebrow at him. ‘Yes, father? Where was your help when I was under attack? Where was your help when I asked for information?’ She didn’t say it. That would just be petty. But she could sense that the expression on her face was enough for him to understand her smouldering ire. She knew he meant his words and that he would never abandon her… but she would not let him forget so easily how utterly rejected she had felt for weeks due to his cold turning away.

“Noted.” she let him know, coolly.

To Impa she said “I understand your concern, but as you say, there is no longer a choice. I will not falter before my duty.” She tried to put as much fortitude into her voice as she could, while hoping that her quickened heart-rate remained inaudible. She was so nervous, she felt her pulse racing in her throat and her vision seemed shaky. But her determination was strong. Strong arms around her shoulders…

Impa nodded, still with that profound sadness on her face, visible even under her hood. “Very well. Then we should leave. I will follow you, hidden until we have reached the entrance to the temple.”

Zelda turned towards her father, who looked back at her with so much sorrow that she felt a wave of cold running down her entire body. He slowly stood and walked towards the door, almost as if hoping that if he wasted enough time, Zelda would rethink her decision.

“Where are we going?” she asked, not wanting to be led like a lamb to the slaughter.

“Gardens…” he said almost inaudibly. He cleared his throat, then continued in a stronger voice. “To the gardens. The old part.”

Zelda stared at him, wide eyed. “The part behind the gate?” she questioned.

He nodded and gazed at her, wondering why she seemed so surprised.

She said nothing but just looked straight ahead. _Her_ place?  Whatever terrorized their thoughts was hidden at _her_ island of peace?

This knowledge alone bothered her more than she wanted to admit. Of all places in the whole world, why did it have to be my only refuge? Why did she have to lose this place too?

‘Our place’ she corrected herself. The tiny forest where they first kissed, where they had their delightfully stupid mud-battle… the fountain where she had felt so close to another Hylian being like never before… Why, by Farore’s mercy, did all this have to be profaned?

Tears filled her eyes while they walked. She shut them and bit her lip. It pained her so much she wanted to scream!

Strong arms around her… his scent on her clothes…

Zelda relaxed slightly, the momentary panic slowly abating. Maybe she no longer needed it so dearly… Maybe she had found a new… ‘place’ where she could be herself…

She wiped away the last remnants of her tears and hoped her father hadn’t noticed her lapse of composure. ‘Then again, even if he noticed now, he probably wouldn’t know what to do anyway...’ she thought bitterly.

They had passed through the nightly gardens, the light of a torch her father carried the only light. Not even the moon wanted to show her face, as if hiding in fear.

They reached the rickety gate. Zelda cradled the key she always had with her, but didn’t present it. Neither did she help her father push it open by placing that well practiced kick in the corner. She still hoped that some of the serenity of this location would be spared, that she could still come here to feel the touch of freedom when all this was over. For that reason she showed no sign of knowing this place. Her father would surely – try to – forbid her from coming here again…

Tonight the lush, wild forest seemed decidedly less friendly… The plants’ shadows created by the torch reminded her all too vividly of the dark tendrils and claws that had ravaged her camp on the north road. Zelda knew it was just her imagination, born from tension and fear.

“Do you despise me?” her father asked, startling her.

Zelda could tell he tried to make his voice sound calm and collected. He didn’t succeed. She also thought heavily on how to answer.

“I am angry with you. And disappointed.” she replied finally, trying to sound calm as well.

To her surprise he chuckled lowly. “Forgive me. If only you knew how often your mother used the exact same words…”

Zelda didn’t know how to answer. This was not the time, nor the place for a heart to heart. “Then believe me when I say that I have reason to feel this way.” she said through gritted teeth.

He nodded. “I know you do. But I convinced myself that bearing your hate for me was a small price to pay to see you safe and happy.” he explained sorrowfully.

She tensed her jaw. Now you feel like talking! When everything has already been decided! By _me_!

“I do not hate you. But how can you possibly assume that I would be happy, being kept at arms length by you?” she had not meant to say the last sentence, but it just poured out of her. She felt all her displeasure that she had tried to keep bottled up for today suddenly burst forth as if she had opened a vent.

“How can you deliberately keep me uninformed when you knew – you _knew_ – that these attacks had me as target? How can you try to hide whatever Impa is trying to show me when it is clear that I need to know? How can you distance yourself like that at a time when I needed you most?!” she hissed, gritting her teeth so her eyes would stop turning wet. “How could you?!” she spat, her voice starting to tremble. They had stopped and he looked at her wide-eyed. He seemed so unsure what to do, lost in powerless grief. But his inaction only fanned the flames of her anger. “Say something!” she yelled, hot tears now running down her cheeks.

All of her anger, her fear, her disappointment had erupted and was now aimed at him. She knew it wasn’t entirely fair, but when was the last time she had been treated fairly?

“Everything you said is true. I do not know how I could do all this. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I thought it might still be coincidence and that it was too early to burden you. I did not know how much pain it would cause you…” he answered meekly.

Zelda, in her rage, would have preferred if he had yelled back so she too could raise her voice even more, letting all her ire descend upon him. With him so meek she felt her fury lacked fuel to continue. She huffed indignantly. Link’s therapeutic session suddenly sprang to mind. “Then _fucking_ learn!” she spat, turned and continued through the dense undergrowth.

‘Goddess, it felt good to have that out of my system!’ Zelda thought, wiping her cheeks, angry at herself for crying so easily. She knew she’d feel sorry for this outburst tomorrow, but today she decided to enjoy all the relief she could possibly get. And maybe, just maybe, her father would actually understand.

* * *

 

As Zelda had feared, he had taken them to the fountain. Wistfully she looked at the proud, generous goddess on the plinth. What have you been hiding from me all this time, Nayru?

The king stepped up to the statue. “Hold this, please.” he muttered, extending the torch. When she had taken it, he stepped onto the rim of the basin, stretched and reached up to touch the goddess’ hand. After a brief search, splashing in the water that kept pouring from her open palm, Zelda suddenly heard a loud ‘click’. To her surprise the waterfalls stopped and the basin drained quickly. The king moved to the statue’s other side and repeated the process. Another ‘click’, followed by a deep grinding noise, like stone on stone.

To her amazement half the basin’s floor started to move, revealing a deep dark shaft. When the stone had completely moved away, Zelda could see a winding stone staircase leading downwards. Staring down into the dark, she felt her stomach cramp. Right under her nose the entire time…

Her father took the torch back and, his face contorted in sorrow, carefully walked downwards on the wet stone. Zelda swallowed once, took a deep breath and followed suit.

After only a few steps it was as if the darkness had swallowed them whole. The flickering torchlight was hardly adequate to show anything and both of them more felt their way downwards than actually saw it. It seemed like an eternity of careful climbing before the ground levelled out.

Zelda looked around. She could barely make out the walls of the chamber they stood in. Smooth, high, wet… “A cistern?” she asked.

“Correct, my princess.” Impa said softly, but still managed to startle her so much she actually jumped away. Zelda suddenly noticed that from the moment they had left the map room she hadn’t thought of the Shiekah at all. It was as if, from one second to the other, she had completely forgotten about her. Normally she would have looked clandestinely for her, tried to sense her presence… but she hadn’t even thought of trying that! This was more than just clever hiding and stalking…

“How do you do this?” Zelda wanted to know. Partly because it frightened her, partly because she thought that the ability to make everyone around forget she existed seemed very enticing.

The old woman started to speak, stopped to think, then finally said: “A talent of the Shiekah, my princess. One that I have mastered. For most of the trek through the garden I simply walked behind you. From most people I do not even have to hide…” Mysterious and fascinating! Maybe the old woman could teach her? First things first, though…

“Where are we?” she asked while walking across the cistern and into a carved entryway.

Her father cleared his throat. “If my research is correct, we are in the cellars of the castle that stood on this hill more than 2000 years ago. This cistern is even older. So little is left of the records from that time…”

An image formed before her eyes… but it was very faint… a castle on a hill amidst a city. Clearly Hyrule city, but the stronghold looked completely different. Suddenly the image darkened and she saw the city at night. The entire scene was illuminated by an enormous fire that seemed to consume the hill wholly. Then it was over.

Zelda reached up to rub her temple. She had the grim anticipation that this wouldn’t be the only vision of this night.

The three walked along a stone corridor. Time did not seem to have much effect here… The stone plates on the floor were still whole, there were no cracks in walls or ceiling, not even dust had settled in…

She couldn’t abide the silence, it made her skin crawl. “So tell me, then! What is expecting me down here? Start imparting this dangerous knowledge already!” she ordered impatiently. Zelda tried to make fun of it a little, mostly to calm her own nerves. It wasn’t working. In addition to the slight trembling for being nervous, she also started to shiver from the dank cold in this place.

“Very well. More than two millennia ago your ancestors were engaged in a fierce battle. Not a battle for lands or glory, but for life itself. It is said that the world was only moments away from sinking into eternal darkness. The texts we still have only talk of ‘the Calamity’ or ‘the Ancient Evil’ or ‘the Threat’. Whatever it is, it had swept the land into a maelstrom of tyranny and death. According to the information I could gather the Threat wields godlike power and has a single-minded lust for domination.” Impa explained.

Darkness… a darkness so dense that no light could escape. From a formless miasma it consolidated to the shape of a beast… no, a man… no, it couldn’t be a man! All that it touched was engulfed in flame, all that met its gaze withered and crumbled, all that stood in its way perished in unspeakable agony.

It embodied evil so primal it seemed older than the goddesses. It was always shifting, sometimes wreathed in dark, red flame, sometimes it seemed akin to a giant, tusked beast that poisoned the air with smoke and ash. It was always moving, looking for new land to ravage, new cities to raze, new people to enslave. It was always hungry, for power, for suffering, for death.

Zelda saw it so close as if she could touch it. The sheer sight of it made her breath falter. The unspeakable evil lust she felt it radiate filled her with so much fear she felt her heart race until it felt like it might burst.

Suddenly the thing turned its head and grinned at her! With a deathly frightened scream Zelda recoiled and stumbled right into Impa. She swatted panicky in front of her eyes, trying frantically to wipe the image away but it had already ended. She sat there, on the moist stone, her breath fast and flat, trembling on her whole body like dry leaves in a storm. She could hear both Impa and her father try to talk to her, but her panic filled mind could make no sense of their words.

It had reacted to her! It had _seen_ her! How was that even possible?!

She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. It was a vision. It was just a vision! She repeated it over and over in her mind until slowly the panic subsided. Only now she realized that her father was kneeling beside her, holding her close and slowly stroking her head. When normally she would have felt really awkward, she now felt immensely thankful for it. She gripped his arms, buried her face in his chest and started to sob. Zelda hated herself for this display of weakness, but she had better chance to change the course of the sun than to hold back her weeping. All her talk how she was ready, how she wasn’t a child and now this! She wasn’t ready… she couldn’t have been ready… whatever this… monstrosity was it defied logic, it defied explanation. It was pure chaos… and even through a vision its terror had hit her right in the soul.

When her sobbing finally ebbed, she took a deep, quavering breath. “Forgive me! I feel like a complete fool.” she apologized weakly. Her father gently shushed her. “Don’t, Zelda my love. I feared this place would cause this. Did you have a vision?” he asked.

She nodded. “I saw…” she breathed heavily “… him!”

The image was seared into her mind, these hungry eyes, this vicious grin. She had felt the heat of his hellish flames char her skin and had felt her sanity fail at the madness in his sinister gaze.

“But if those heroes of old have defeated him in the end, what is now threatening us?” Zelda asked, needing something to take her mind off the image haunting her.

“I know not how it is that we have to face the same trial as our forefathers and mothers. The only information I could garner hinted at a cyclical reappearance. I am sorry, but I can only speculate…”

“So we don’t even know whether it _can_ be stopped?” Zelda asked, incredulous.

Impa started to say something, then sighed. “We do not.” she admitted.

Zelda felt her fear turn into anger. “Then what are we, am I, supposed to do? Wait until its re-emergence, then banish it again so in another couple thousand years the next poor princess can deal with the problem? This is no solution!” she exclaimed.

Her father spoke up, slowly releasing her as she has calmed down. “We do not know what has transpired during the last… cycle. Possibly they knew a chance to end it once and for all. Maybe the were unable to accomplish it and settled for the next best thing, biding for time. The simple fact is we know nothing. That is why, regrettably, you have to be here…to hopefully find out something… for once.” he added with a nasty look at the Shiekah.

Zelda nodded. She slowly stood up, hugging herself. She closed her eyes. The steppe, sun, Link holding her in a tight embrace… she inhaled deeply. A little bit of his scent was still there… Why had she sent him away?

Still, once again the memory and the feeling of safety it conjured mended her cracked determination.

She swallowed, then nodded again. “I am ready to proceed.”

“We can continue at a later date…” her father suggested, purely so he’d said it.

“No we can not. We continue.” Zelda said firmly.

Impa nodded at her with a motherly, proud smile.

Zelda felt profound embarrassment, but decided not to let it get to her. She had seen the Threat and now knew for a fact that both Impa’s and her father’s worries were justified. The utter horror it had caused in her with a single, split-second glance had almost been enough to send her tumbling down the endless slope of madness. She had felt it claw at her sanity, wanting to drown her in its chaos. Never, ever, had she even thought it possible to feel so much abject fear. But she had not given in! From that fear slowly arose an iron resolution. If at all she could, she would prevent that anyone would have to feel such terror. She had seen it and, more than anybody else, had gained the profound understanding that it needed to be stopped.

Yes, she had faltered. But then her resolve had been reforged, clearer and sharper.

They continued on their way. They walked through different rooms with no apparent purpose. Impa had called this place a ‘temple’. It was too dark to really see anything… At times Zelda thought she could see mural paintings on walls or ceiling, but could grasp their meaning. Occasionally a path branched off into another direction. Her father explained that they were no longer leading anywhere as most of them had collapsed and whatever they had lead to probably no longer existed. As they trudged along, Zelda noticed that one thing was still a mystery. “So, what is down here? You spoke of a sword, I believe?” she asked, once again trying to break the silence.

“Yes. We are almost there. This place used to be a temple, though I am unsure what it was devoted to. Most logical would be the sword itself… here we are!” Impa said with an edge of finality in her voice.

The path had led them to a huge, round, domed hall. The floor seemed to be white marble, from what Zelda could see. Towards the middle of the large chamber a few steps seemed to lead upwards onto another stone platform. Zelda was certain it was the same hall she had seen in her visions…

“I have seen this place… a sword, jutting from the stone in the middle…” she said, her thoughts far off.

Impa nodded. “Of one thing, amidst all this doubt, I am sure. The sword is the weapon that was used to combat evil. There is not one text from that time that doesn’t mention it.”

Zelda slowly stepped closer, as if drawn to it by invisible strings. She could not even see it yet in all this darkness, but somehow she was aware of it. It was almost as if a strong presence was residing with them in this room. It beckoned her…

She ascended the handful of steps. She noticed that the inner platform had the Triforce symbol made of black stone in white marble. She mostly knew the symbol from her family’s coat of arms. Apparently, in more pious times, the symbol had represented the three goddesses and had been depicted everywhere. Occasionally you could see it carved into the older parts of the stronghold and, of course, the temple devoted to the Three had an enormous gold one looming over everybody.

Now Zelda could see it. The blade stuck in a pedestal in the exact middle of the symbol, it protruded about half a metre from the floor. She saw a dark blue crossguard with a dull yellow stone inlet. The hilt wrapping seemed to have withered away, only a few vaguely golden threads were left. A pommel in the same dark blue finished the weapon. It seemed so… ordinary to the eye. It was no magically shining blade, dispelling the darkness around it. As in her vision there was rust beginning to gnaw at it.

But yet… Zelda felt… intelligence to the blade… and the slow pulse of dormant power. A steady susurrus told of this weapon’s ancient accomplishments. It spoke to her of the sword’s immense age, older, it seemed, than time itself.

As if in a trance, she reached for it. The closer she got, the clearer she felt its character… for all its magnificent power it was… gentle… Zelda had felt this gentleness before…

Her fingers slowly wrapped around the hilt. Some of its dormancy seemed to abate… she was almost sure she could feel it vibrating. She didn’t even think about trying to pull it out of the stone… it wasn’t hers! The sword tolerated her, but it would not follow her. It already had a master.

“Who?” she asked simply.

The sheer force of the images hit her like lightning. Her hand cramped around the sword-handle and she couldn’t have released it even if she wanted. She stood among burning ruins, feeling the heat on her skin, choking on the bone dry, ashen air. The skies were black as pitch, only occasionally a bolt of pure energy cut through the gloom and lighted the scene in harsh, unforgiving light. Zelda looked around frantically. Panic once again threatened to grip her as the flames seemed to draw ever closer. What hellish place was this?!

Suddenly she saw something she recognized. A stone basin with a plinth… a few metres away lay a carelessly broken off statue of the goddess Nayru…

With sudden, dreadful realization Zelda knew where she was…

Hyrule!

Then she felt something approaching. Her breath caught in her throat and her entire body started to tremble.

She looked up, her eyes wide in sheer terror. Above the flaming debris, floating like an angel of doom was It. Zelda could feel Its leering grin of anticipation, rather than see it. It was waiting…

A sound made her whip around. She gasped, unable to believe her eyes. A man lay a few metres away. She could see multiple, dreadful wounds on his body

_‘Link_?’ she whispered, lost in abject horror… no… he was different. A young man, but older than him… she could see him clearer now. She saw that he was battered, but not beaten. The light in his eyes was not yet gone. Gritting his teeth he stood up. Zelda could see how painful it must be for him. His right arm was clearly broken. Large parts of his tunic were gone, seared away by merciless flames…

Their faces were so alike… His features, now contorted with pain, were so uncannily similar… it bit at her soul to see this man so hurt… but with every second Zelda grew more certain that it wasn’t him.

Still… cyclical reappearance…

The young man suddenly looked at her and his face grew hateful. No… he wasn’t looking at her, but at her feet!

Zelda looked down… and saw herself! She was lying unconsciously on the ground, also hurt, dirty and burned but breathing. She was older too and her features were ever so slightly different…

Cyclical reappearance… why should only evil return and not the fighters for good?

The young man bent down, gritting his teeth. Zelda was not surprised to see what he had picked up… a blade with a dark blue handle. But this one shimmered in mighty, righteous light.

The youth reset his gaze on his enemy and with one last deep breath he threw himself back into battle.

The vision ended and Zelda was snapped back into reality so hard she collapsed. Her father and Impa were immediately upon her, fearing another panic attack. This time though, she felt almost calm. The images… no, the past she had witnessed had been terrifying, true. However, they had granted her a lot of understanding and it fanned the flames of her resolve. Not only this personified evil would be reborn. She, too, had had a kind of resurgence. And she was not alone…

Both indescribable relief and immense sorrow flooded her soul, threatening to tear it apart. She would not be alone in this fight. She had already found her most powerful ally and he had found her. But he too would have to go through this suffering. He too would have to combat this Threat. His life of innocence would end.

She was unable to decide between the two emotions that wrestled within her…

When she opened her eyes she looked deeply into the concerned stares of her father and Impa.

“It is him. He is the one. I must bring him here to meet his fate.”


	26. The Princess' Idiot

Link

 

With a gasp Link started awake.

Zelda!

He scrambled out of bed, donned whatever clothes he could find in breathless haste, grabbed his sword and yanked open the door to his chamber.

Then he halted. And thought…

The overwhelming terror he had felt her endure had stopped as abruptly as it had emerged… Her fear had clawed at his flesh and soul, ripping him out of his sleep. This had been no mere dream! Once before he had had such a nightmare, when he was still back in Ord. He had seen Zelda erupt in light, tearing through the swirling, surrounding darkness.

This was different… He had seen her, as clearly as he saw the sword in his hand. She was lying on the ground amidst flaming ruin, hurt, unconscious. The mere memory of it made him grind his teeth. For a heart-stopping moment, he had thought her lost… Suddenly he had known who had done this to her, who was responsible for this unspeakable crime. He had gripped the sword in his hand with iron strength. He too had been hurt, but he cared not for the pain. His enemy was clear before him. The sight of the… monstrosity that hovered grinning over all the destruction he had wrought had turned Link’s blood to ice. Unspeakable evil that even the flames of hell had spat back out leered down at him and the one he was charged to protect. He had, one final time, raised his sword, for he knew that the next attack would decide it all. Link hadn’t recognized the strange, light-filled sword he had wielded… but in the ‘dream’ it still, irrefutably, had been his.

The scene had suddenly collapsed, he had heard Zelda’s startled shriek and he had awoken, filled to the brim with tempestuous battle-fury.

But the danger he had felt, the threat that had almost overcome them was no longer present. What had he witnessed? Initially it had seemed like a scene he just observed, but as it progressed, he more and more became an integral part of it… lived in it. He had felt his body, battered and broken, but still undeniably his. The righteous ire that had held his resolve together with fiery intensity had also been his. He had clearly felt Zelda’s presence with him in this hellish landscape… Link couldn’t describe it… he had seen her lying there, motionless… but she had also been close, awake… afraid. It was that fear that had startled him out of bed… he could still feel its echo. It was slowly abating, thank the goddess! But he had no doubt that it had been real. The dread that had speared his heart so painfully could not have been just a figment of his sleeping mind. It had been a cry for help and he’d heard it…

And now what?

What had she experienced that frightened her so? Could it have been a simple nightmare? Unlikely… he didn’t think her so easily afeared of a mere dream… What then?

The slight absurdity of the situation began to make itself known in his mind. He didn’t even know where she was… how could he have ever reached her? If a real menace had been the cause of this alarm, what could he have done?

He clandestinely looked down the dark, empty hallway. It had to be midnight, or close after… everything was calm, except for his still racing heart.

He slowly released the breath he had been holding and relaxed his stance. Whatever it had been, it was over. And while he wanted nothing more than to find Zelda, make sure that she was alright and give her the comfort she undoubtedly needed right now, he had to settle for knowing that no immediate danger was upon her.

Link took another deep breath and stood up straight. He felt a bit of an idiot, now, scrambling around like a panicked mouse when he had no way of reaching the one he meant to aid. Hopefully he hadn’t woken anybody up…

Even though he felt the urge to go and try to search the entire castle for Zelda, he knew it to be a pointless endeavour… they wouldn’t even let him into the stronghold. Why would they? Nothing had happened… nothing that anyone beside him and her had witnessed.

Link looked down on himself after he had finally stepped back inside his chamber. With a slightly embarrassed chuckle he noticed that not only had he put on his tunic backwards, his right arm wasn’t even in its sleeve!

Behold! Link, the half-naked hero of Hyrule! That would have been a slightly awkward rescue mission…

Now Link _really_ felt like an idiot…

“Nothing new there…” he mumbled to himself. He laid his sword back on its place and removed his rather ineffectual clothing again. As he sat down on his bed a feeling of helplessness overcame him.

What if a real threat invaded Zelda’s life again? What then? Would he once again be yanked out of his sleep? If they were the same assassins that had assaulted her in the arena, he’d have no time to get to her, even if he knew where she was! They’d reach her before him and… He couldn’t finish the thought, it was unbearable.

… and even if he reached her in time, would he even be able to do anything? Would he, once again, be so lucky? Would this dreadful, merciless cold overcome him again that had given him so much power? What if it didn’t? He feared it now… what if it made him hesitate just a split second too long?

Thoughts of doubt raced through his head, agitated by the echo of the anxiety that had whisked him out of bed.

The last few days had been like a dream… calm, serene… he had found the most beautiful star of the entire firmament…

But this nightmare, this vision had brutally reminded him in how much danger this enchanting angel truly was… To think that something, someone was out there right this moment, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the next chance to try to end this precious life… it both chilled him to the bone and awoke the fires of his rage.

But, again, what could he do? He was fifteen! A knight-aspirant, maybe, but nobody would take him seriously enough if he turned up at the stronghold’s gate, spluttering about a danger to the princess that he couldn’t even explain. Maybe, after they realized that he was the one who had saved her during the massacre in the arena, they would let him pass and sound the alarm, but even that was doubtful. And by then it would be too late… He could be the best swordsman there ever was, it wouldn’t matter. He was still just some boy, a bumpkin without a drop of noble blood in his veins…

Powerless…

The thought depressed him. Not because he lamented his low birth, of course, but because he was so hopelessly far from her from a social aspect. It would, sooner or later, lead to problems… whether it was because he had no authority to help him protect her, or because it would make the continuation of their burgeoning romance difficult… both were matters close to his heart…

Aargh! Useless pondering again! He roughened up his hair, as if he was trying to rub these tantalizing thoughts out of his head.

Then Link got mad at himself.

Really? You’re going to let social class stand in your way now, you worthless idiot? What the hell is wrong with you? If Zelda is in danger, you go save her! Period! Door guards? You moping imbecile will let door guards stop you with their condescending sneers? Are you serious?!

Link had jumped up from the bed and was pacing, breathing heavily. Goddess damn it, now he wanted something to punch… mostly himself. Beat some sense into that brain of his that wanted to drown itself in apathetic sorrow.

Pull yourself together, arsehole! There is no – _no_ – justification for not being at her side when she needs you! And by Din’s smoking hellfire, you will stand by her or you will forever hate yourself! And you would be right to do so!

Unbidden, a slightly ashamed grin crept onto his lips. Hark! The half-naked hero of Hyrule, talking to himself while pacing like a madman! He felt like such a moron… But at least his strict anger at himself had vaporized the creeping depression that had threatened to shackle him.

With a silent laugh he remembered the lesson he had given Zelda about the wonderful world of expletives.

“Fuck nightmares, fuck those inbred nobles and their influence and fuck fucking door guards, stupid little shits that they are!” he hissed out his window. His neighbours, if had they been awake, would probably have heard him. Link didn’t care; at least now they had something to think about.

It did feel good to spit these things out… maybe he should listen to his own advice more often.

“And piss on you, brain, for being such useless, whiny sludge!” he chuckled, knocking his knuckles against his head.

As his ire against his own self-indulgent lamenting slowly abated, he felt considerably calmer than he had before. Social status was a problem, aye. It would be foolish to think otherwise. But even more foolish was the notion that it was an insurmountable obstacle. He had identified the problem. Now he’d work on the solution.

Link looked up at the night sky. No light yet in sight… maybe one or two in the morning.

With a sudden twitch he realized that he didn’t know whether he would see Zelda today. They hadn’t agreed to another date last evening! Amidst all the emotion that crackled through their brains, they had completely forgotten. At least he had…

Link found that it didn’t particularly perturb him. He knew that she was resourceful, more even than him, another detail he loved about her. She would find him when she wanted.

He looked at his bed. Sleep was unlikely, he knew. He had pondered, then raged himself into complete wakefulness. Might as well use it!

There were still a multitude of weapons Sir Alistair hadn’t made him try until his bones cracked. Might as well get a head start!

* * *

 

By the time the sun had risen, Link was drenched in sweat. Having the huge training hall all to himself had at first been intimidating, then exhilarating. He had tried the curved blades of the Gerudo, mimicking their acrobatic, heavy slashes, then had found an enormous axe that, at the first swing, had flown out of his hands and had imbedded itself deeply into one of the chests lining the walls. For a few, nerve-wracking moments he had been sure the racket would have alarmed the entire castle, but there had been no reaction whatsoever. Link, after spending a minute trying to wrench the thing out of the tough wood, resumed his attempts at handling the heavy weapon. His success was limited, as he was ready to admit himself. Learning a new weapon from scratch all by oneself was incredibly difficult. The often subtle ways to change your footing, your stance, the tricks to making its use faster and safer… without a teacher you had to find out by trial and error. And error usually meant either destroying something or in the worst case, hurting yourself. At least Link hadn’t managed that particular failure…

Still, it was fascinating. Sir Alistair wasn’t that much stronger than him… but he could swing these heavy weapons significantly faster and with frightful accuracy. Next time he used something like this, Link would have to pay closer attention… in addition to not getting killed during their sparring.

After about 3 and a half hours of training, Link was now, finally ready for bed. He could hear the knight’s compound slowly wake up as the sun started to shine through the large windows. He took that as a sign that it was time to stop. His willingness to be watched by others while he was bungling around with arms he wasn’t used to was rather limited. In the end, he felt that he had at least familiarized himself with how these weighty weapons should be handled. The better he got at fighting in general, the more he realized that almost all these weapons worked similarly enough that he could use his considerable knowledge at arming swords. Use a little more weight here, change the way you stepped a bit there… as long as you understood the principal advantages and disadvantages of a weapon, you could translate many of your trained skills between them. They looked different, they felt different, but in the end they worked very alike.

Link was happy with himself. He wouldn’t call his gain in understanding today a breakthrough, but it certainly prove valuable if he ever needed to use an unfamiliar weapon in the field.

Completely wet with sweat, he decided to use the bathing rooms today. Until now the idea of washing himself together with – potentially – dozens of men had held very little gusto. Frankly, he admitted to himself, he felt a bit embarrassed. He was no stranger to the moronic talk of men and boys who played at being hunks in showers. And, as most boys his age, he wondered about the… adequacy of his body…

But not today! He didn’t know whether being with Zelda had given him a surge in confidence, or whether he was just tired and didn’t care.

Finding the bathing room was easy enough. Some of the older knights were already there, apparently also interested in avoiding the tedious… ‘length-battles’ of younger peers. It was a pleasant room, all in all. White stone walls, a few lead glass windows that couldn’t be looked through… not the opulent baths that some nobles liked to brag with. On one side was a simple fountain that constantly supplied fresh water, on the other was a large pool of apparently warm water for soaking. After having undressed completely, Link grabbed a wooden bucket, dunked it into the fountain’s basin and then dumped the whole thing over his head. As he had both feared and hoped, the water was ice cold. He heard a low chuckle of one of the other bathers and looked around. The aging man threw him an admiring nod. Link grinned sheepishly and repeated the process. He scrubbed himself clean from head to toe with soap and sponge, then dried himself off. He had no interest in joining the other men in the hot tub. He did, however, notice something that pleased him greatly. If he looked around at the others, he was approximately of medium height, maybe just a little bit below. He had always felt a bit short… apparently the last weeks had brought a growth spurt with them? He hoped that it would be the last…

Feeling wonderfully clean and fresh, clad only in his towel, he returned to his chamber. He picked a greenish tunic and was about to drop the towel when he halted mid-movement. Lightning quick he reached for his sword and drew it.

“You have a second to explain why you’re in my room.” he said threateningly. He couldn’t see anyone… but he knew… _behind_!

Link whipped around and swung his weapon at the intruder, stopping a millimetre away from her throat.

“To bring news, hero.” she said quickly, clearly startled.

“You perverted old crone!” he hissed, extremely annoyed. “This is the second time you sneak up on me like this. Give me a good reason not to believe you my enemy, or I promise you there won’t be a third.”

Carefully, not making any sudden movement, she reached upwards to pull back her hood, revealing her tanned, deeply lined face. She lowered her arms again, her palms towards him, as if in supplication. Her blood red eyes gazed deeply into his. If you looked past the unsettling colour, Link found them to be sad and honest…

“I apologize. It was not my intention to alarm you, but I can not allow anyone to see me. If our enemies learned of my being here, they might redouble their efforts. I come bearing a plea from my princess.” she said, speaking carefully. Apparently she took his threat seriously. Good! She should!

Link was wary of this woman. He had felt on his own body how dangerous she was. He had twice been caught unaware by her uncanny skill at hiding. Her modus operandi reminded him critically of the assassins in white that had so very nearly succeeded at taking Zelda’s life. Her eyes showed no betrayal… but Link wasn’t confident in his senses enough to trust only them with this most vital decision. He could not allow a mistake…

“Before you say your piece, I need to know. You assault me on the north road, speak vaguely of a great threat and say that I need to be a ‘protector’. A few days later the princess is attacked and nearly murdered by assassins employing stealth. All that stood between her and that grim fate was me. Now you claim to be sent by her… forgive me, but my will to trust you is rather taxed at the moment. So I will say it again: Give me a good reason not to believe you my enemy.” Link said with a deadly cold voice.

She seemed to think what to say. Her eyes turned hard. “My name is Impa of the Shiekah clan. Our purpose is to guard the knowledge of the Threat and the great calamity it has caused two millennia ago. My undying allegiance is to the princess, as it has always been. I do not want my loyalty questioned again, hero.” she growled. She has some nerve, thought Link. But again, he could feel nothing but honesty.

If this woman was the enemy, she was a hopelessly ineffectual one… twice she could have easily killed him, stabbing him in the back, but didn’t. Especially after he had proven to be a serious threat to their plans at the arena, one of them would have probably done away with him without hesitation. She hadn’t.

He could also sense the genuine indignation radiating from her upon hearing his accusation.

Link now hesitated himself. If he lowered his sword, he was not sure he would survive if she attacked. If he didn’t he potentially angered one of Zelda’s allies. Was he being foolish or too suspicious?

Following his heart, more than his brain, he slowly moved his blade away from her throat. For a few seconds he cynically awaited her sudden movement and a stabbing pain.

The old crone sighed in apparent relief. “I thank you for your trust. It is more than I have received most of my life. But, still, I urge you not to lose that suspicious mind of yours, hero.” she said with a serious nod.

Link bristled at the ‘hero’. “Stop calling me that. I do not want my trust to be repaid with sarcastic remarks and name-calling!” he snapped, but sheathed his sword.

She looked at him in surprise. “I apologize, but I was not being sarcastic.” she affirmed enigmatically.

“Tell me the princess’ plea.” he asked, not wanting to waste any more time.

She nodded. “Very well. I will tell you in her own words: ‘Link, please come to our forest at midday. I will wait for you at the location of our greatest battle!’ That is all.” Impa told him, smiling almost motherly.

Link was confused. Not about the message, naturally, that was immediately obvious to him. It also really sounded like Zelda’s type of humour, lending further credence to the… Shiekah was it?... the Shiekah’s words.

What he didn’t understand is why she would send this formidable warrioress to send such a simple message. It would be easy for her to, for example, let Saria send a note via an errand-boy. And the time she proposed was odd too. She knew his schedule, he was sure. Zelda seemed like the inquisitive type of person who knew the daily routine of everyone in the castle. Why would she want to meet him then, so he’d most certainly miss Sir Alistair’s lecture?

These discrepancies worried him. She wouldn’t do all this on a whim, she was too thoughtful for that…

He couldn’t hold back his curiosity. “Why does she want to see me?” he asked the old woman.

A twitch of a grin played around the corners of her mouth. “Apart from the obvious reason?” she counter-questioned slyly.

Link’s face grew stony. Of course this… spy would know of them. That’s probably one of the reasons why she sent her. But he would not abide this mischievous grin, not from her! “You claim to have undying loyalty to Zelda, yet you insult her with such a careless remark. This is strictly her business and mine and no-one else’s. You will keep quiet about this.” It was not an order. It was a statement. He had kept his voice low, but his words were hard as steel. This was too sensitive a topic, especially for Zelda, to allow gormless banter.

To his grim satisfaction that Impa looked shocked. She lowered her gaze and said: “I ask both you and the princess for forgiveness. I did not mean to be disrespectful. My shadowy ways, I’m afraid, translate poorly to skill with words.” Then she looked back into his eyes and smiled softly. “I admire your protectiveness, hero. I can sense she will be in good hands.” the old woman said mysteriously. Link was suddenly abashed by the unexpected compliment. He hadn’t shown all too much respect either… His doubts that this crone truly was an ally of Zelda’s were minimal now.

“I, too, must apologize.” he said grudgingly. “It appears I become hot-headed at certain topics…”

She waved it away with a tired, sad smile.

“Why does she want to see me? Why send you to deliver such a simple message?” he asked again, now considerably more relaxed.

“My princess has expressly forbidden me from telling any details. She said that she wanted to be the one to explain everything to you. That it was her duty…”

Now Link was really worried! That sounded almost as if…

His young heart nearly went into arrest. Goddess, was she breaking up with him? Had he done something wrong? Had he only imagined that the strong connection he felt to her was mutual? Had he been lying to himself?

… no, that couldn’t be it. The moment of blind panic passed and, not for the first time today, Link felt like an idiot. This most certainly was not the purpose of this odd meeting. He was positive that she shared his feelings at least somewhat… The way she had snuggled up to him when he had embraced her… It had spoken to him on so many emotional levels… It was simply impossible that he had misread her so utterly. And he was also sure beyond doubt that she wouldn’t just surrender their blossoming relationship without fighting like a she-tiger, even if the king were to order her to.

He felt deeply ashamed for this moment of mistrust. Zelda certainly didn’t deserve it, not in the slightest. Link hoped it had been a figment of his tired, overwrought mind, filled with residual suspicion for the strange pervy crone. Or, he thought with a tiny smile of amusement, it was yet another proof of that enchanting angel’s talent to turn his brain into witless soup of idiocy. 

“So, I won’t be able to pry any information from you, then?” he ventured, trying his utmost not to let this little panic attack show on his face.

Another tiny sad smile. “All I can tell you is that she needs you, he-… Link. Fate has brought you two together. It was no chance meeting. She will request your support. The question is: what will you answer?” she mused, inscrutable.

Link didn’t even have to think. He stood up perfectly straight and gazed at his unwanted guest sternly. “Allow me to quote you. My undying allegiance is to the princess. I do not want my loyalty questioned again.” he said calmly, but severely.

Impa chuckled softly. “Undying allegiance… from any other fifteen year old couple, this would sound laughably foolish and naïve…”

Link blushed deeply at ‘couple’. He also was about to throw this insufferable woman out of the window for her mocking words, but before he could so much as growl, she continued. “But… and that is the strangest thing… I believe you. Something intangible tells me that your words are not mindless bravado, nor do they stem from honest, but fleeting emotionality. There is something in your eyes, hers and yours... some ancient sincerity…” she uttered, seemingly lost in thought as she studied his eyes.

Link felt seriously uncomfortable. It angered him that she would, even for an instant, consider his statement to be dishonest or naïve. And then that remark about how she deemed him sincere nonetheless… as if she knew more about him than he did. It made his skin crawl. “Well, I assume it is sometimes difficult to judge character while hiding in the shadows.” he said scathingly. 

The Shiekah showed an amused grin. “True. Yet, unseen and unheard, you witness a lot of dishonesty, a lot of deceit from people who think they are unwatched. In those subjects I consider myself an expert, though, admittedly, their opposites might elude my judgement.” she countered.

Link looked at her stone-faced, then sighed. This crone had offended him on several levels, but it would seem that he was unable to breach her cocoon of calm with provocation. He decided to swallow his anger, difficult as it may be, for it would not help matters. He felt he was already teetering on the edge of pettiness, something that disgusted him. It clashed with the code of chivalry, certainly, but this was a level he didn’t want to stoop to even if he was the lowest of beggars.

“Very well, then.” he said calmly, trying to steer back to a topic that was more in line with his interests. “You care for Zelda, as do I. I think I’ve made myself clear already. But if not, I hereby promise you that I will do whatever I can to give her the support she needs. Whether it is as mere protector or… more.” he announced and meant every word. A small but powerful voice in his head said ‘Goddess, let it be more…’

Aloud he continued: “Until midday, I intend to rest, so I can be ready. I assume you do not also want to watch me sleep?” He wasn’t able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice completely…

She raised an amused eyebrow. “How very enticing. But no, I have intruded enough. Ah, and rest assured that I will not follow either of you during the day. My princess has been most adamant about that…” she finished with a sly grin.

Link couldn’t help but smile a little himself. Thoughtful as he had come to expect. Zelda had just earned an extra kiss!

* * *

 

Link was on his way, somewhat better rested. After the… talk with the crone, sleep, once again, hadn’t come all too willingly. But at least he judged himself capable of rational thought again… a rather dubious claim, a nasty voice in his mind nagged…

He was nervous. Not so much because he was going to meet this marvellous girl again, and sooner than he’d hoped… okay, lies, that too! The thought of seeing her again still excited him beyond belief. But also because it was obvious that something was amiss. Link clearly remembered how Zelda seemed to nearly quake in apprehension yesterday and felt his own tension rise in turn. He so much had wanted to help her, even if it was just listening to her troubles… Seeing her try to bottle it up but shake with the building pressure had nearly brought tears to his eyes for feeling helpless. But he, grudgingly, had accepted it when she told him that she wasn’t ready to tell him. He knew that it was her business whether she wanted to confide in him and he trusted her judgement, even though he suspected she was being too strong for her own good.

Link strongly presumed that whatever was so urgent today was the same thing that had bothered her yesterday. What had she found out that now she had to tell him, and fast? He did not think her prone to hasty overreacting, she was too smart for that. What was it then? Was it wild speculation to think it involved the group that had attacked her? Had she learned something about them? If that was the case, what did she want him for? He had saved her, true enough, but what service could he now provide that her legions of guards, agents and spies couldn’t?

The closer he got to the wild little forest, and the more he mused about the significance of it all, the more nervous he got. When he passed through the royal gardens he felt like others should be able to hear him vibrate with tension. He wasn’t sure whether he should play it nonchalantly or try to dash from cover to cover… though he imagined, if he tried to act cool while his thoughts were racing like this, he’d probably look laughably suspicious. He’d only have to whistle a mindless tune to make the picture of ‘obviously up to something’ perfect.

Link passed through the hole in the hedge that she had shown him and reached the rickety wooden gate. With a little grin he kicked the spot that was already dented from Zelda’s frequent ministrations and it swung open.

Before him was the fascinating little virgin forest, but no Zelda. She was probably a little further in, out of sight, he’d imagine.

He closed the gate behind him, descended the last few steps and entered the jungle.

The way to the fountain was as brambly as before, though something had changed a little bit. Link thought that, from the way some branches were broken and some plants were stepped on, more than one person must have come through here recently. He wasn’t sure what that meant. Did whatever she want to tell him have something to do with this place? He knew how much it meant to her…

Link emerged into the clearing with the fountain. Zelda lay on the rim of the fountain, eyes closed. For one heart-stopping moment he wasn’t sure if something had happened to her, but it started beating again when he noticed her breathing peacefully. He exhaled deeply, trying to calm his suddenly shaking knees.  She was only sleeping! Goddess damn my overwrought, hysterical mind!

He didn’t know how to approach her. Should he try making noise so she’d wake up or be as silent as possible and let her sleep a little. Thankfully the decision didn’t need to be made. Zelda sighed, opened her eyes slightly and saw him, looking a little uncomprehending.

Then she started up. “You’re here already? What time is it? Did you just arrive?” she asked hastily, trying to tug her clothes back into place where they had become disorderly, at least according to her. Link certainly couldn’t see the difference, she looked as perfect as ever. He was still light headed from relief that she was alright. But she did seem flushed that he had caught her napping, which amused him.

“It’s alright!” he assured her, chuckling. “I just got here. I didn’t know whether I should interrupt your little nap. You looked so peaceful.”

Zelda looked at him, her dissatisfaction at herself clearly written on her face. Apparently this had not been how she had imagined their meeting, Link thought, suppressing more giggling. She had obviously fallen asleep without wanting to. He could now see the hint of dark circles below her eyes.

“You look tired.” he said and immediately wanted to slap himself. Great start, idiot! He’d said it out of concern, naturally, but still…

She looked at him levelly for a second, then her elegant eyebrow twitched up questioningly. “Why thank you, I’m glad you noticed! You don’t, annoyingly.” she grumbled, but with a tiny crooked smile.

Another tiny wave of relief washed over him. Apparently he hadn’t completely buggered it up already. Despite her plainly visible bleary-eyedness, she still wasn’t overly touchy.

Well, taking the bull by the horns, as usual! “Clever ploy, by the way.” he said with an appreciative nod.

“What is?” she asked with a frown of confusion.

“You, draping yourself here so artfully, waiting for me and hoping I’d wake you with a kiss… good plan, would have worked!” he explained, smirking.

It took her a second to turn her bemused expression into an amused, eyebrow-raised quizzical grin. “Good thing it didn’t, then. It might have given you all the wrong impressions.” she uttered.

Now it was Link’s turn to look confused… he had no idea what that had meant. Even more bewildering was that Zelda seemed to question the meaning of her own words too. She hung her head and gave a defeated chuckle. “Sorry, that was just terrible! I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep up with your banter today… as you so gracefully noticed, I haven’t gotten much sleep tonight.”

Link stepped closer to her in answer. He was once again smitten by her angelic appearance. She wore her golden hair more open today, which he greatly enjoyed. Only the ends of those magnificently shimmering strands were bound together so they wouldn’t waft all over the place. She wore a similar outfit to yesterday, but it was a little more… royal. More colourful, mostly blues instead of brown and white and the crest of her house was stitched in at her shoulders.

Trousers again, he noticed with a delighted grin. Those legs really needed to be shown… at least to him.

He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she looked back up. He kept his face a few centimetres in front of hers and smiled at her mischievously. For a second she seemed surprised, then a bashful smirk crept on her lips. “Is that all I get?” she whispered, blushing deeply.

“Oh well, if you insist…” he said before assaulting her with a much more passionate kiss.

Zelda sighed deeply, almost as if in relief. It was such a cute sound that he had to consciously hold himself back or he might have gone further. And even though every part of his body wanted him to do just that, his mind knew that this was neither the time nor the place. She had called him here, urgently… it must be important.

After a few all too short seconds he moved away again to look at her stunning face. Even tired she looked like an angel! Link was immensely proud that this simple little kiss had, at least for the moment, replaced her worried expression with a tranquil one.

And for my next trick…

He sat down next to her on the stone rim and put his arm around her. After an instant of hesitation she leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You have no idea how much I’d love to fall asleep now…” she mumbled, her eyes closed.

Link felt so sorry for her… clearly something had her worried enough that it had kept her up at night. He could feel how tense her muscles were, even when she tried to relax. He, too, was getting more worried by the minute, reacting subconsciously to her apprehension. But he’d be damned if he let her feel that. He’d have to make her feel calm. Today, more than ever, he’d have to give her all the comfort, all the support he could possibly muster.

He cleared his throat. “Well, if we get this over with quickly, we can just return here and you can nap on my shoulder all you want…” he said softly.

She smiled a tiny bit and nodded. Sighing, she sat back up straight. He could see on her face that her thoughts were racing about how to start.

“What has Impa told you?” she asked, looking at nothing straight ahead.

“I have actually met her before.” he began. Zelda turned to him, surprised.

“Really! She, err… caught me, literally with my pants down, on the north road. Gave me quite a start…” He was delighted to watch he puzzled expression, trying to construct the scene he had just described in her head.

“She challenged me to a fight. She beat me quite decisively…” Link didn’t quite know why he said that, but it just didn’t feel honest to omit that detail.

“The old crone then said something about ancient evil that would soon arise. And… that I’d have to become the protector…” he felt slightly embarrassed repeating that seeming nonsense. He hoped that she wouldn’t think him an idiot for even remembering those words.

“Today, though, she said nothing outlandish. Only that I should go to you and aid you…” he finished.

She nodded, lost in thought, still staring dead ahead. Now Link was getting really nervous. No smile, no movement… nothing he had just said was even remotely funny to her…

“I’m afraid, I must try to explain to you that everything she said is true…” she muttered. He didn’t know how to react, didn’t even know what to think… Clearly, she was being dead serious. She was trembling… Link could feel her fear as if it was his own. Her hesitation after each sentence betrayed an inner conflict. He saw how much she yearned for his support, yearned for not being alone… but he suspected she hated to involve him, especially if it was as dangerous as it sounded. She was the kind of person who’d rather shoulder everything herself, rather than endanger others…

For Link, however, there was no conflict whatsoever! He moved his hand towards hers that were balled to fists in her lap. He gently touched it until she loosened it and interlocked her fingers with his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and thought he could feel her gratitude at the gesture alone. “Tell me!” he simply said, and was surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

And she told him.

She told him about this Threat, this great calamity that long ago had been banished, but never defeated. She recounted the horror she had encountered on the north road, the grasping, slashing darkness that immediately reminded him of the nightmare he’d had in the same night. She spoke of how she, miraculously, had vanquished this great shadow with a light that had come from deep inside her that defied explanation. She explained how the assassins that had sought her life were its agents and that their stepping out in the open could only mean that their master’s re-emergence was close at hand. She described how everything, the sudden appearance of Bokoblins in the heartlands, the darkness, the assailants, the recent monster attack on the Gerudo, even the air of unease and mistrust, all of it was pointing in one direction: the resurgence of the Threat.

Link listened to her wordlessly, he hardly even blinked. Everything just bubbled out of her, all these causes for fear and worry and he felt so painfully overwhelmed with sorrow for how much weight this marvellous, innocent girl had to bear. Everything she said sounded unbelievable, crazy even… yet not for a second did he doubt her. She believed everything she said with heart and soul, even though it threatened to tear both apart.

She told him about her ability to perceive things of the past, present and future if she had a strong enough stimulus. Link could accept even that without a shimmer of disbelief. She didn’t say it with the airs of funfair soothsayers that reeked of deceit… she said it like a shy confession, like a hesitant admission of something that deeply unsettled her.

His heart was quickening and his mouth was going dry when she described that she, in a vision, had seen this monstrosity, this ultimate evil. Her description had frightening similarity with the horror he had seen in today’s dream. He felt her hands tremble like dry leaves in a storm… they were ice cold. He reached over to also take her other hand, to warm it, give her comfort.

She finished her explanation by saying what he’d, for reasons he couldn’t explain, feared she’d say: that she would have to combat this Threat… that it was her destiny to stop it from bringing its destruction into the world once more.

Link thought about what to say for at least a minute, her shivering hands in his. He did not know why she thought that she, the young princess of Hyrule, the most stunningly beautiful creature on this world, needed to shoulder all of this. It was no vainglory. It frightened her to death!

In the end, he said one, simple sentence. “What must I do?”

For the first time during all her exposition, she looked at him. She looked him deep into the eyes… he could see hers slowly become full of tears and her lip quivered. Link turned on the stone rim so he faced her completely, embraced her and pressed her gently to his chest.

He could feel her fight her sobbing… she didn’t want to cry in front of him… Link understood, but shook his head in gentle chiding. “What did you think I’d say, you dummy?” he hummed softly.

He heard her crunch her teeth trying to hold back tears and felt her grip his tunic. “I don’t… I don’t know…” she admitted, between rapid breaths. “I don’t… I don’t want to have to… involve you! But I can’t do it… I can’t do it on my own!” she sobbed.

“Shhhhh” Link calmed her. “All that energy wasted for worrying when all you need to do is ask. You did not truly believe that there was even a chance that I would leave to do this alone, did you? If you did, I’d have to re-evaluate your wisdom, Zelda…” he cooed, gently stroking her hair.

She let out a single breath of laughter. “You don’t even know what awaits you!” she mumbled, her breath slowly calming.

“That is true, I don’t. But it hardly matters to me. I’m a bit simple, you know? You need my help and I will give it. That is all there is.” he assured. He could feel how hard she was struggling to regain her composure. He couldn’t help but be filled with pity. She must have learned most of what she had told him only yesterday… her world must have collapsed in on itself. She, a fifteen year old girl, would go into battle against a… demigod of chaos and destruction! And here, with no-one around, she didn’t even permit herself this show of emotion. Link couldn’t even guess how much effort it cost her to ask him for his aid. No wonder she had been so desperately apprehensive…

At least she gave a weak little giggle. “You’re an idiot.” She breathed.

“Absolutely. But I’m your idiot.”


	27. Swords and Dragons

Link

 

Link couldn’t say how long they sat there, her in his arms, somewhere between crying and giggling from his silly line. Could be hours… could be minutes… he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let her go anyway until she had found back to her strength. When she had absorbed enough of his calm and was ready to continue onwards… not before.

He had to concentrate all his thoughts on her. He couldn’t allow himself to think of the things she had just revealed to him, the danger that threatened to pervade their lives or he would have little calm left to give. If someone as strong-minded as Zelda was this terrified… and, he realized with sudden clarity, not only for herself but for him as well. Maybe even mostly for him… She had not yet revealed where he was supposed to fit in this puzzle, but her concern for him did not bode well.

Through sheer force of will he managed to keep his pulse down and his breathing tranquil, even though his thoughts were racing ominously.

Stop it! Clear your mind of this now! Right now, all that matters is that Zelda has a chance to recollect herself. The stress of the last few days could not be allowed to become a festering wound in her soul, and even less could he allow it to leave a scar. He didn’t know the right way to help her, which made him angrily curse his lack of insight. But maybe for now giving her the peace to mend the stress-induced cracks in her psyche was enough. He hoped it was enough…

And even though the tension had nearly ripped her apart, her primary concern had been his worthless hide…

It did fit with her character that she would be more afraid for everybody else than for herself… Link mentally shook his head. ‘Dummy!’ he couldn’t help thinking. He’d have to take care of her twice as fiercely, then…

Link could feel her breath softly against his chest. It had calmed…

He looked down at her, her face seemed placid and the extreme tightness of her muscles he had noticed had mostly faded.

“Are you asleep?” he whispered softly.

She made a tiny hum and slowly shook her head.

He placed a little kiss on the top of her head, allowing himself to breathe in the indescribably wonderful smell of her hair. It sent such a strong wave of serenity through him that he too felt like falling asleep, with her in his arms. He couldn’t think of anything more beautiful…

It was fascinating, he thought. She too has such a powerful soothing effect on me… it’s almost like we’re made to support and encourage each other…

He saw the corners of her mouth rise into a tiny smile.

She stirred a little and Link could sense that she was ready to face the world again. He hoped that he was too…

He released her, reluctantly, and she sat up straight. She glanced at him, blushed and lowered her head.

Link raised his finger under her nose. “None of that, you!” he said in mock sternness. “If you even think of saying ‘I’m sorry’ I’ll have to hold your head under the fountain until I’ve washed all of that nonsense out of it!”

He grinned at her surprised expression and was relieved to see her smile a second later. “Maybe you should…” she said glumly.

Goddess damn it, girl, snap out of it! Apparently I have to shock you to get your spirits flowing again!

“Okay then, lets do it. You should undress.” he said nonchalantly, standing up, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“What?!” Zelda asked, slightly flabbergasted.

Link spoke slowly and carefully, as if to a child. “Your clothes. They’re going to get wet when I scrub the ‘Sorry’ out of your skull. Off with them.” he commanded, his faux expression of innocence cracking already.

She just stared at him, lost for words. He could see her face slowly turn red as a tomato. “What on earth are you…?” she whispered, unable to continue.

Then it seemed to dawn on her. Link couldn’t hold it in any longer and exploded out laughing. He bent over, holding his stomach. “Your face… its glorious…” he breathed between convulsions.

Zelda furiously swiped a handful of ice-cold water at him. “You fiend!” she shrieked, but couldn’t keep the chuckling away either. “I should drown you right now, you letch. If only that wouldn’t spoil this fountain forever with your nastiness…” she yelled, sending another splash of water his way.

Link bent backwards, his arms outstretched as if welcoming any punishment that could come from her. “I always knew you wished to bathe me. Go ahead! Should I undress too?” he laughed.

“You utter slime of a pig of a prancing, predatory, priapic pervert!” she shouted, now too lost completely in a giggle fit.

“Hey now, it wasn’t me who suggested we go skinny dipping. That was a rather more royal decree!” he countered, gasping for breath. He also had no idea what ‘priapic’ meant, but he decided to take it for a compliment.

“Stop… mercy! I can’t… breathe…” she wheezed, holding her stomach.

Link decided to be merciful… this once. Mostly because he didn’t want to go too far… He wasn’t only bent over because of his struggle for breath now. He also endeavoured to hide something that, at the thought of skinny dipping with Zelda, threatened to spring into action… After all he’d just said, mostly in jest, it wouldn’t do to let that be shown…

Thankfully, it took quite a while for her to return her giggling fit back under control. Else he’d have had to jump into the cold water…

When Zelda had fully regained her mastery over her laughing muscles, Link grinned at her widely. “Better?” he asked playfully.

She stepped close, smiling, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. “You have no idea how much…” she mumbled, her cheeks pink.

While Link was busy wondering how even a quick peck from her managed to send his brain into shutdown, she looked at the fountain. “We should move on. There’s still a lot I must show you…” she uttered, subdued but determined.

Link was relieved to see that his improvised ministrations had helped her reassemble her resolve. “I am ready.” he affirmed.

Zelda gave him a quick smile, then walked over to the basin right next to Nayru’s statue. She stepped on the rim and stretched upwards. Apparently she meant to reach for the goddess’ hand, but she was too short by about 15 centimetres. Link wondered what she was doing when she made an annoyed grunt. “Of all the things…” she huffed and looked at him, apparently measuring his height. Link was pretty sure he could touch the steel hand, but not its skyward palm. He didn’t even know what to look for. But, sly fox that he was, he had a most brilliant idea that would benefit them all. Especially him…

He stepped close to her, called by her asking gaze. She stepped back down to let him try, but he had different plans. He, quick as a weasel, stepped behind her, grabbed her waist and lifted her up before she could even react. With a, to him, hilarious yelp of protest he sat her down on his shoulders. He waited a second to let her regain her balance. “Comfy?” he asked mischievously.

“Hardly. We can add ‘Assault on royalty’ to the ever growing list of charges against you. Would you ever like to get back out of the dungeons?” she growled with a mix between indignation and grudgingly admitted delight.

“That depends on whether you ever want to see me again, princess. Else you’d have to come down to my cell.” he mused, looking up slightly, but he couldn’t see her face from this angle… a critical flaw of this plan, he thought amusedly.

She gave a noble little snort. “Maybe I could also just start a life of deplorability, step in your footsteps… follow you down into your deep pit of dishonour, as it were. Maybe I’d be thrown into the cell next to you?” she grumbled.

Link raised his hand to his chin in a exaggerated thinking pose. “Hmmm, I _might_ be persuaded to even share a cell with you… If you ask the warden nicely, he might even put a second bunk in… else you’ll sleep on the floor.” he said, pointing over his head right at her.

Zelda awarded his kind words with a little whack over the head, which he thoroughly enjoyed. “Bring me closer to the hand already, you insufferable pest!” she chuckled in defeat.

Link grabbed her ankles so he could hold her in case she fell and stepped obediently on the rim. He twisted his head trying to see what she was doing. “Its some sort of switch or button…” he heard her mutter. At least she was now easily high enough to fiddle about on the goddess’ palm. After a brief search, something made an audible click and the water stopped. Observing how quickly the water drained, he said: “Aw, that’s a pity…”

He felt her nod. “It is. But there’s a reason. Get me to the other hand!” she commanded.

Gentleman that Link was, he made sure to make the short ride over as bumpy and twisty as possible. Zelda was forced to hold on to his head which brought him great glee.

“I’ll single-handedly tear all of your hair out, if you don’t stop that!” she hissed between anger and joy.

“And here I thought you liked my hair. Guess I really should cut it… or better yet, shave it off completely…” he pondered aloud.

“Hair stays, goddess damn it!” she ordered threateningly while grabbing two handfuls of it.

‘Angelic caresses…’ Link thought to himself, smiling. He stepped onto the rim of the other side of the basin. This one took Zelda only a few second before there was another click.

Half the basin’s floor slid away to reveal a winding staircase cut into rough stone. Link thought he might have just stepped into a fantasy novel. Who would build something like this? And what could be hidden in such a place?

“Can… can you let me down now?” a voice from above asked shyly.

“Oh… sorry.” He reached his arms back up and lifted her off his shoulders back onto the ground. She was so delightfully light… or maybe he’d gotten a lot stronger over the last few weeks…

She brushed imaginary dust off her trousers. “Well, if I ever need quick and cheap transportation…” she started, leaving it deliberately unfinished. 

“You’ll think of this trusty old pack mule. But careful! He loves to throw off anyone who doesn’t behave!”

She turned and looked at his face. She had an immensely cute impishly-raised-eyebrow expression. “Well, in that case I think I’ll need to be extra cautious…” she purred. Link nearly fainted at that combination. “If you don’t stop that right away, even the most dutiful pack mule might get ill-behaved.” he promised her, feeling his cheeks become rather flushed.

Unfortunately – or luckily, depending on how you see it – Zelda, instead of answering looked towards the dark opening in the basin. Her face instantly turned glum.

Link swallowed his excitement reluctantly and stepped beside her.

“Ready?” he asked, the ominous black hole filling him with apprehension.

“Ready!” she answered, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

* * *

 

Zelda had thought of everything, it seemed. A few steps down, still flooded with sunlight, she had stashed two torches and a box of matchsticks. They descended into the dark, Link in front, fascinated and at the same time a bit frightened.

“So, what _is_ down here?” he asked.

She hesitated a few seconds before answering. “A temple, devoted to a sacred relic. A sword to banish evil…” she muttered.

A sword? Interesting… “That sounds helpful. Remind me: this Threat… why does it come back?”

Another moment of hesitation. “I don’t know. I don’t think we _can_ know. Possibly it is a being that is reborn through an accumulation of all sinister deeds ever committed…  Maybe it is a cosmic balance to our three creator-goddesses… a god of chaos and destruction… Obviously It was defeated before, 2000 years ago. But something in me knows that It is much, much older than that…” she trailed off.

“And the sword is the weapon created to destroy it?” Link wanted to know.

“So it appears. It too is of unfathomable age. I… it spoke to me when I touched it.” Zelda said.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and he turned around to face her with an inquisitive expression. She seemed to misinterpret it as doubting, for she heatedly said: “I’m not making it up! There is an intelligence sleeping within it!”

He raised a calming hand. “I do not doubt you. In fact, I have a theory… Is it a two edged blade with a blue, wing-like cross guard and a shining golden gem?” he asked, having a suspicion.

Zelda looked at him, amazed. “How do you…?”

“You didn’t happen to have a vision about us combating a dark, shadow-shrouded man floating above flaming ruins, did you?”

She looked downright shocked, her eyes wide. “You saw?” she breathed. “How?”

“I don’t know. It was like a nightmare and I jerked awake at about one in the morning. But I… it might sound a little crazy, but I knew that it wasn’t just a dream… it felt as if you were there too, with me amidst the ruins…” he muttered, a little haltingly.

She gave a short giggle. “All the things that I’ve told you, and you think _that_ sounds crazy to me? I suspect we both might rethink what constitutes crazy…” she mused. “But yes. This is the vision that the sword showed me. It is what made me realize that, despite my misgivings, I must involve you. I believe it was a vision of the past, two millennia ago…”

Link ignored the implication that she wouldn’t have involved him if it hadn’t been shown to her. He’d probably have involved himself anyway, bumbling fool that he was…

But wait… “The past? But why… it was us, there on the hill, wasn’t it? I was in my body and I saw you!” he questioned, confused.

She made a thoughtful face. “Yes it was… but not quite…” she sighed. “This is where it gets really complicated… and crazy even by the new definition of the word. It appears not only the Threat is subject to a cycle of rebirth, but us too. Or some part of us... or our souls… or…” she trailed off.

Link stared straight ahead, lost in thought. “I’m not sure I like that idea…” he said cryptically.

“Right?!” Zelda confirmed eagerly. “It’s like everything in our lives is predetermined! Like everything is going according to some cosmic plan that we have no influence over! It’s actually pretty infuriating!”

“Hmm.” he confirmed ponderously. “Still, if all this is correct, and that’s still a big if, it is also reassuring, don’t you think?”

Zelda frowned, wondering. “How so?”

He gave her a slight grin. “Well, our… soul-ancestors must have succeeded, or we wouldn’t be standing here, right? So, by my understanding, we’ve done it before. You said it yourself, this thing is unfathomably ancient. Who knows how many cycles there have been. And I doubt that when the Threat wins, it’d just continue on, right? Basically, we have only ever won.” he concluded.

She looked at him, surprised, then thoughtful. After a few seconds, she showed a tiny smile. “Heh. Now that’s a thought that, despite a whole night of pondering, hasn’t occurred to me…” she mumbled.

“Well, maybe you should occasionally try to think like a simpleton. It tends to help.” he joked.

“But that’s what I keep you around for! You’re my idiot, remember?” she giggled, looking at him bashfully.

“How could I not? I said it with the utmost conviction.” he affirmed and took a deep bow. He got a little chuckle for his efforts.

‘It’s funny’, Link thought. ‘Even in this dark, dank place that scares us, the two of us together can just… laugh. Be dumb together… have fun as if we haven’t got a care in the world, even though, apparently, the world is in our care. I just feel so comfortable when I’m with her… and it seems she is no stranger to that feeling. Maybe we really, truly, do belong together since times immemorial…’

Also a pretty encouraging thought, he couldn’t help thinking.

“Let’s move on. After you, my lady!” he said gallantly.

“Why thank you, good sir knight!” she replied and hovered past him.

They left the cistern and entered the series of long hallways, occasionally interrupted by rooms which purpose could only be guessed at. Link marvelled at the alien architecture and darted around to and fro, his sense of adventure obviously kindled. “Have you explored all these paths? We’ve already passed six of them!” he asked her while stepping inside one of those branches and holding his torch out in the hopes of seeing anything.

“No. I’ve only learned of this place yesterday… it looks like fully mapping this place might take days. Father said that most of these corridors have long since collapsed.” she explained, smirking at his childlike wonder.

He looked back at her. “Do you want to explore?” he wanted to know, his eyes sparkling.

She hesitated. “Do you?” she questioned back, looking torn between curiosity and wariness.

“The thought has crossed my mind…” he grinned mischievously. “When else can you explore an ancient temple of ultimate evil?”

“The temple isn’t evil, you dolt.” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Of ultimate good, then! Come on! Zelda and Link, the princess and her loyal fool, adventuring!” he exclaimed. He could see by her amused smile that his grand histrionics were having an effect.

“Alright, alright, you child! But after we’ve done what we’re here for. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll give you a sweet!” she mocked.

Link made wide, delighted eyes at her. “Yaaaaay!” he squeaked.

She shook her head again, chuckling, and turned around to continue on her way.

Link still scurried around all over the place but was careful not to slow them down. He didn’t want to annoy Zelda or make her stay down here longer than she absolutely wanted to. He could feel how uncomfortable she felt down here, in this world of dusty darkness, with only two torches as tiny sparks of light. He wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to weasel out of her promise to take a closer look at this place. He would, of course, let her… but he would tease her forever for it.

They were just passing through a larger room with what looked like an open portcullis at the end, when his eyes were drawn to the right wall.

“Wait for just a second, please.” he begged.

He could feel her questioning gaze on him when he stepped closer, holding his torch aloft to shine more light on the stone. It was a mural… remarkably well preserved, he thought. You could still see most of the colours. Dry and no sunlight, he mused.

Though even more fascinating was what it depicted. Two armies, one hylian on the bottom, one clearly monstrous at the top, standing face to face. In the middle were three much larger characters… all three of them looked eerily familiar. At the top a many-horned creature in jet black and red, bottom left a golden haired woman with an aura of light and to the bottom right a man in green, wielding a bluish shining sword. The monstrosity was amidst its army of Moblins, the others were among their troops of Hyrule.

Link swallowed. “I am beginning to think you were dead on with your theory about us…” he mumbled.

He saw Zelda nodding out of the corner of his eye. “This makes my hair stand on end…” she whispered. “Who were they? Were they us? Judging by my vision we even looked remarkably similar…”

“Good for them. But I don’t think they necessarily were us in all respects. Different upbringing, different experiences, different situations… I think they define a character just as much as this elusive concept of a soul… if not more…” he mused.

She looked at him, having a look of surprise on her face, as if she hadn’t expected such an answer. He raised a sceptical eyebrow. “What? I don’t have to be your idiot all the time, do I? No time off?” he asked protestingly.

She looked down, suddenly ashamed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to insinuate… it’s just that such a complex thought came to you so quickly. I’m genuinely impressed…” she mumbled. Link hoped that in this torchlight you couldn’t tell how much he was blushing. Zelda looked back into his eyes and gave him one of her brain-frying smiles. “You can be my philosopher too, I think.”

Goddess, that look she gave him right now! Link would have loved to kiss her, but this was hardly the right place. And they had business to attend to… Stupid bloody goddess-damned business, always getting in the way of important stuff!

He couldn’t resist, however, to step closer and give her a little peck on the forehead.

“Come. Let’s move on.” he said, offering his hand. She took it immediately and together they set off again. Link tried to commit this room to memory, in case there were more such murals in here.

After a couple of minutes walking along more corridors, he noticed something. He stopped once more, looking back and forth between the way forward and the way they had come.

“What is it?” Zelda asked, a little nervous at his concentrated gaze.

“Nothing worrying. It’s just… I only just noticed that we’re going in a downward spiral…” he said thoughtfully.

“What?” she asked, bemused.

“Yeah, look!” he gently led her to the wall to their left and motioned for her to place her head against it and look along.

“Huh. It’s got a slight bend…” she agreed.

“And we’ve been going ever so slightly downwards the entire time. If I had a coin I could probably prove it to you… we’re in one huge spiral leading down… No idea if that has any significance though…” he finished.

“Interesting nonetheless. I’d never have noticed that.” she admitted thoughtfully.

“It makes sense though. We’re inside the hill upon which the fortress is built. If we had walked straight for this long, we would have hit one of the hill’s sides and emerged. The Nayru fountain is almost completely at the edge…”

Link pointed at the bottom of the mural towards a line of squiggly symbols. “Can you read that? Is that even language?” he asked.

Zelda bent down to get a closer look. She was silent for at least a minute. Link suspected she was in complete study-mode and he hardly dared to move so he wouldn’t break her concentration.

“It’s not ancient Hylian, at least not a variant that I’m familiar with. It seems older… I don’t really dabble in semantics and linguistics, but some of these symbols look like our letters might have emerged from them. But I can not figure out the semasiology behind them. All I can tell you it that I think they are letters of some sort… but even the barest syntax eludes me.” she lectured.

She stood back up and looked into Link’s amused face. “I like it when you become all scholarly. I understand only about half of what you’re saying…” he smirked.

Zelda made a haughty face and looked at him as if he were an insect. To his surprise, she could do that quite well. “Hwell. Thousands of hours spent receiving a higher education must avail me some superior status, mustn’t they?” she spoke down to him mockingly.

“Certainly, professor! So allow me to expand my horizon, my little walking lexicon: what does ‘priapic’ mean? You threw that at me before…” he asked, radiating ‘eager innocent student’.

The effects were delicious! Zelda immediately turned a deep crimson that not even the bad light could hide. She couldn’t even look at him… “It’s err… you know when… erm… you, I mean, a man gets… err…” she fought with her embarrassment.

To Link it was the finest ambrosia, he could barely hold in his laughter. “So good a word, is it? Well, I think I’ll start using it from now on, even though I’m not a 100 percent sure what it means. And I’ll tell everyone who I got it from so everybody knows how erudite their princess is!” he promised.

Outrage mixed with embarrassment in her flushed face. “Don’t you dare, you illiterate! If I bash your boorish head in with my torch right here, nobody’s ever going to know!” she growled threateningly.

He took a step back and raised his hands. “Well how is a simple bumpkin like me ever going to broaden his vocabulary if not by asking his betters? And need I remind you? You put that word in your mouth, not me!” he chuckled.

That seemed to have been the wrong way to put it, for Zelda, even though it seemed impossible, blushed even harder until her whole head was completely red. She looked at him rather flabbergasted.

“Err… did I say something… odd?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“No… nothing… it’s fine…” she said in a quiet, high voice.

Link felt as if he was on the brink of discovering an altogether new side of this girl. He crossed his arms in mock strictness. “Could it be that you are thinking of something rather… indecent? Not to say dirty?” he asked, feeling his own cheeks flush quite a bit. “And down here at that!” he finished, enjoying the situation immensely.

Zelda buried her face in her hand, seemingly wanting the earth to swallow her up. “Please stop!” she begged weakly, her shame nearly unbearable.

He relented, mostly since he felt his own embarrassment rise to dangerous levels… but also his curiosity. “Very well. I suppose this is a conversation that is best had outside a dark, dusty dungeon of danger. We shall resume at a later date.” he determined, turning away. He hoped to Farore he hadn’t gone too far, but it had simply been too fun to stop. He might, for the second time today, need an ice cold bath to get him back on track… though this time it seemed the same could be said for little Miss Angelic, which was… inspiring…

He stepped away a bit so they both could be allowed to recover. He forced himself to take an interest in a half crumbled statue of an elderly man, holding a book with a strange symbol on it. Three circles arranged in a triangle, with three wedges between them, pointing towards the middle… it appeared it was meant to represent something radiating outwards. Link had no idea what it meant, though.

He looked over his shoulder at Zelda. She was once again crouched in an attempt to garner more meaning out of the symbols they had noticed. Her skin seemed to be back to normal levels…

“Shall we proceed?” he asked, still amused.

She turned, a bit startled, and looked at him. She nodded, averted her gaze and threatened to become red again. Dear goddesses above, what had she been thinking of to be so flustered? He’d definitely have to find out at some point in the future, he thought… but for now, let’s release her from this hell.

“Look. Let’s just forget this little episode and focus on the task at hand, shall we?” he took pity.

She gave a little snort and nodded. “Thank you.” she mumbled.

He extended his hand and made a wry face. “Come then, my little innocent princess!” he chirped.

She shot him a sinister look, but after a second took his hand nonetheless.

* * *

 

After about another 500 metres of walking they reached a large stone archway in the left wall. “This is it…” Zelda said ominously.

They stepped through and found themselves in the enormous domed chamber. Link gave an impressed whistle. Its echo bounced off of the walls and came back distorted and frightening.

“Bottom of the downwards spiral…” Link mused. He strained his eyes, but even he couldn’t see the sword from the entrance.

With Zelda by the hand he drew closer, ascending the concentric steps until he, finally, was face to face with the blade he had heard so much about.

It was just a tad disappointing…

“Hm! It seems to have aged poorly, if you asked me…” he grumbled. He bent down to take a closer look, careful not to touch it. “There’s quite a bit of rust eating away at this thing. I mean, it’s a wonder it’s still in one piece after two thousand years… I guess I was expecting it to look bright, even glowing, like in the dream…”

Zelda nodded. “I was surprised too. Until I touched it… then I was _really_ surprised…” she jested.

Link gave a little snort. He could see what she meant… the blade seemed to… wait… He couldn’t quite describe what he saw… the blade seemed to get… younger. The oxidation flaked off, the blue turned from an aged dark to a marine colour, even the dim gem in the cross guard seemed to brighten.

Link could feel his breath quicken, though he didn’t quite know why.

“Are you seeing this?” he breathed.

“No, what?” she asked, muffled. He could barely hear her. He looked to where she had stood, not a metre beside him. She was almost completely hidden behind a white mist… judging by her calm expression, she couldn’t see it though. Only his increasingly unsettled face seemed to make her nervous. He barely saw her open her mouth to speak, but he couldn’t hear anything. Then she was gone from his vision too…

Link was on the brink of panic. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked around frantically. The only thing he could still see was the sword… by now it looked radiant, elegant in design, yet of an effective simplicity. He could feel waves of power emanating from it, almost like a slow pulse. It was inviting… a welcoming, calming rhythm. He took a step closer, so he stood directly in front of it.

Fine leather was now wrapped around the hilt. It looked perfect for his hand. It was almost as if he could remember the feel of it, remember the sensation of swinging it in his arm, the weight of it in his body… This remarkable blade had been his, once… an infinity ago… He knew, yet couldn’t remember… So many familiar thoughts, yet nothing to connect them to. It was like trying to remember someone else’s dream…

Link found he yearned for it, thirsted for the feeling of having the perfect weapon. It scared him, but his fascination won. Slowly, carefully he extended his arm and wrapped his left hand around the grip.

A jolt racked through him and drove his breath out as if he had been kicked by a horse. His hand felt hot, scalding even, as if he’d touched a glowing piece of metal. His head swam as if he’d gotten an electric shock. He saw the earth erupt, a metre in front of him. A red glowing serpent-like creature flew gracefully from the crater, ascended to just above his head, then spiralled around him. He frantically looked to both sides. To his left and right two other, similar serpents had appeared, one blue and one green, all of them at least five metres long. His lung started to burn; he still couldn’t draw breath. The three creatures appeared as if made solely of light. They were elegantly spiralling around him.

‘Dragons!’ Link’s overcharged mind thought. He tried to pull his hand away, desperate for air, but it had cramped painfully around the hilt.

The red dragon left his orbital path and brashly floated right in front of his face. Link stared wide-eyed at the mystifying creature, noticing that it was translucent.

Its glow brightened, filling the entire dome with crimson light. Its front claw gently touched Link’s forehead. He didn’t even think about evading; he was too terrified.

A vision of a massive gorge, rent into red rock, at the bottom molten stone flowing tardily.

Then it, quick as roaring fire, flew right into the golden gem on the sword, which reacted with a fiery flash.

The blue dragon approached, elegant as a breaking wave. Link once again attempted to remove his hand, panic now firmly clawed in his mind. He needed air! Blue light filled the chamber. Painfully slowly the creature touched his forehead.

Another vision, a lake, surrounded by rock… a crater, filled with clear, turquoise water.

It too swiftly entered the gem, releasing an icy flash.

Link’s vision started to blur and he felt his muscles grow weak. He sank down on one knee. ‘If this doesn’t end soon, I’ll die…’ he thought sluggishly.

He saw the last dragon approach with quick, whipping motions. He almost couldn’t see the emerald light that engulfed him any more. It touched his forehead.

Endless forest with one, gigantic tree towering over all the rest… The tree was barren, it appeared dead…

Link’s vision dimmed and went black. He felt himself fall backwards and into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

…

Link gasped awake, gripping frenziedly at everything he could to make his head stop spinning.

“Ow!” he heard a familiar voice exclaim.

He looked up, panic still vivid in his eyes. In defiance of his heavily blurred vision he recognized that angelic face. He didn’t understand where he was, his head was revolving so sickeningly. How could she be above him?

He closed his eyes again, but that only made it worse. He felt a cool, gentle hand on his forehead. “Shhhh… calm, Link! Everything’s alright. You just fell over… everything is fine!” he heard her soothing voice.

Link felt his breath slow at hearing it. He became aware of his body again… it seemed to be lying on the floor. He had, in his panic, gripped something. He looked at his hand. To his shock he saw that he had grabbed Zelda’s arm, just above her wrist and held it in a vice grip. He immediately released her. “Oh goddess, I’m so sorry!” he gasped, looking back up at her. “Did I hurt you?”

She smiled softly and shook her head. “It’s alright, you didn’t.” she assured. Link didn’t quite believe her, but was relieved nonetheless. “What about you?”

He swallowed, still breathing hard. “My head is spinning like crazy. I… I couldn’t breathe!” he explained, remembering that terrifying experience.

“I saw you touch the sword, then it looked as if you were in pain!” she said, her voice quavering. “I couldn’t get to you… it was like running into soft glass, it wouldn’t let me through! I… saw you go down to one knee and shortly afterwards the cramps that seemed to flash through you ceased and you fell. It seemed like an eternity!” she finished, clearly distraught. Now that his vision cleared, he could see a little tear in her eye. He felt his anger flare at the sword and at himself that they had worried her so… but he didn’t know what else he could have done…

“I’m not ready.” he mumbled. “The Master Sword told me… it is mine, but not yet. I… saw… it showed me something I needed to do.”

Zelda nodded, gently brushing an errant strand of hair out of his face. “I saw… some of it. It was like I could share your vision, in part, but not through my eyes. Three lights, dancing around you, touching you, then they flew into the sword. I didn’t see more because I… I could feel you choke…” she whimpered. “I was so scared!”

Now Link was doubly mad at himself. Thanks to his weakness she had been forced to experience that harrowing moment. He gritted his teeth.

“I’m so sorry you had to feel that…” he muttered angrily. “I’m alright now. It gave me a huge scare too…” he admitted. He looked back up and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. “No need to be afraid. I’m definitely too stubborn to die from a magical sword trying to choke me. I can say that from experience!” he joked, hoping it didn’t sound too lame.

She gave a brief, relieved gasp of a laugh. She leaned her head slightly into his hand, clearly enjoying the feeling.

Link suddenly realized something. His head wasn’t lying on the floor… but in her lap! He could feel the soft warmth of her legs through her blue trousers on the back of his head. He felt his breath calm down completely… he couldn’t think of anything more comfy. She once again brushed lightly over his hair and it felt heavenly.

Quite the conundrum, thought he. Get up so she wouldn’t get uncomfortable? Or remain for a bit longer, enjoying the moment after I nearly died…

…Easy answer.

“The lights you mentioned… I saw them as dragons… at least I thought they were dragons…” he began.

He could see he had her attention. “Long, serpent-like creatures, made of light, red, blue and green respectively. They emerged from the ground as if woken from a slumber… each showed me a… place… a location… I suspect this is where they can be found…” he mused.

She looked at him, enraptured. “I have seen illustrations of dragons… some of them fit with what you describe, but they are considered to be more myth than reality… And do you remember these three locations?” she asked.

“I remember what they look like. Clearly. It’s like these images were firmly engraved into my brain… It was almost as if I was standing there, for a moment.” he recalled.

“Maybe you have been there… an other You…” she offered.

Link thought about that… not impossible… the images were so clear as if he had seen them with his own eyes… maybe they were just memories, resurfaced through the illusory dragons’ beckoning?

Zelda shifted a little, as if her legs were starting to hurt.

Oh well, thought Link. I’ve had my fun.

He slowly, carefully started to sit up, hoping the change in position wouldn’t make his vertigo return.

“Are you sure? Do you feel well enough?” Zelda asked, concern in her voice.

My little angel, he thought. He turned back and smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be fine. I can’t have you sitting there, dry-nursing me forever!” even though I’d like to, he finished in thought.

He stood up. A little too quickly, as he found out, for his head started spinning again. Though nowhere near as bad as before, it was still annoying. He gritted his teeth and remained standing until it passed. He could feel her worried gaze in his neck.

After a few seconds he turned around, smiled at her again and offered his hand to help her up.

She took it. By the way she relied on his arm and by how slowly she stretched her legs, he realized how uncomfortable she must have been by the end. He felt a pang of guilt, having lain there for so long.

He led her hand to his mouth and pressed a long, gentle kiss on her fingers. “Thank you, Zelda…” he whispered, truly feeling great gratitude for her concern and help.

She responded with a shy smile. Then it turned into one of her impish grins that Link adored so much. “That was not nearly enough thanks…” she mumbled. But before he could find his brain again, she said: “But afterwards! Now I really wish to leave this place.”

Link, though slightly disappointed, had certainly no objection.

* * *

 

They had walked back through the gloom in silence. Both their heads were ringing with questions. And the few answers they had led to more questions…

Their pondering was thankfully interrupted when they emerged back into the world of sunlight. Both of them simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief, then laughed at each other. The apprehension and worry of the shadowy world down there were washed off by the warming rays of the afternoon sun.

They giggled like little children as they resealed the entrance, using the established strategy. After they had restored the relaxing flow of water, Zelda still on Link’s shoulders, he asked probably the most difficult question of them all.

“Now what?”

Zelda rested her hands on his scalp and thought for a minute.

“First off, you’ll have to meet my father. He only agreed to let me guide you alone if we walked straight back to him after we’re done. Then, beginning tomorrow, I’d suggest, we start with determining where those locations are that you saw. Once we’re done with that, we plan a route.” she listed.

Link grinned, admiring her. It sounded like she had already thought of plan A through F.

Meeting the king, though… “What does the king want with me?” he asked, sounding a little more nervous than he’d like.

“Well, you seem to be the… what was it? Protector? I assume he wants to meet you to see what you’re like. Frankly, it annoys me that he hasn’t done so already! You’ve single-handedly saved me from six assassins, for crying out loud. How can he not take an interest in you?” she huffed.

Link felt his alarm bells chime. Oooh… dangerous topic, it seemed… Apparently she and her father didn’t quite see eye to eye… he just hoped that he wouldn’t be caught in between them…

“Alright.” he sighed. “Off we go then.” And he started running towards the forest, knowing what would come next.

“Wait! Stop, you fool! I’m still up here!” she yelled, kicking slightly at his chest.

“So?” he asked, innocently.

“Well, I won’t be up here for long if you enter the jungle! You will hardly get two metres before branches and vines snatch me.” she laughed.

“I fail to see the problem.” he explained calmly.

She rubbed her knuckles against his head. “Down. Now, pack-mule.” she growled.

With a histrionic sigh he lifted her off his shoulders and placed her down. He let her go, but not before he gave her a quick peck on the back of her head. He just couldn’t get enough of that wonderful scent…

She turned around, granted him a wry grin, then set off through the forest.

* * *

 

They reached the king’s study. Link had insisted on making a detour to his tiny chamber so he could grab his best tunic. Zelda had rolled her eyes in incomprehension, but had given her assent.

Now they were just outside the heavy oaken door, flanked by two royal guards. Link was fidgety. ‘It is absurd!’ he told himself not for the first time. ‘You are invited, you are a knight-aspirant, you have saved his daughter, you are apparently necessary to weather this crisis ahead… what in hell’s blazes are you nervous about?’

But, as Link had found out numerous times, the brain is stupid and doesn’t allow even itself messing with its work. He suspected he was anxious mostly about how he and Zelda were… well, together. Surely he didn’t know that, right? Surely Zelda wouldn’t want to talk about that… _right_?

At a regal command from her, the guards opened the door. Inside he could see an impressive room, filled with bookcases and an imposing, heavy desk in the back. The king had apparently just been about to get another book, for he was standing to the left, looking at them in surprise.

Thankfully, Link had done some reading and knew that, even for an aspirant, the appropriate greeting was a deep bow and not genuflection.

“Father. May I present knight-aspirant Link Andrésson, winner of the tournament of swordmastery and my saviour?” she spoke loud and clear, very much unlike what he’d expect one would talk to a parent. She spoke to the king…

“Link Andrésson, I present my father, King Tiberian of Hyrule.”

And bow…

He heard the king step closer. “At ease.” He had a deep, calm voice. Fitting for a monarch, thought Link. Hard, but collected.

He straightened up. “I greet you, Link Andrésson. And I thank you deeply for the life of my daughter.” he said, almost glumly. He too seemed to be deeply worried by the recent events and discoveries… he couldn’t blame him. The man was a father who knew that his daughter must go to battle with a demon!

Link bowed in thanks. “It was my duty, your majesty.”

The king gave a little deep grunt. “It appears this particular duty has fallen wholly to you.” he sighed. He stepped away and leaned against his desk. He too looked very tired.

“Tell me.” he simply said.

Zelda began to recount their whole experience, graciously leaving out that he’d fallen unconscious. The king listened calmly, only interrupting for the occasional clarification.

When she had finished, he pondered for a minute.

“So, recapitulating, the sword has rejected you until you have found these locations where, supposedly, these three dragons reside?” he questioned. By the way he said ‘dragons’, Link knew that he had a difficult time wrapping his head around it.

He cleared his throat. “The Master Sword is unquestionably mine, sire. I highly doubt it would have… spoken to anyone else. But before this burden is truly mine to bear, I believe I am being tested. As for the dragons: They could very well be of symbolic nature. Attain strength, find wisdom, and discover courage… The places, at least, give us a solid lead.” He was surprised at how firm and certain his voice was. The king, apparently, was too. He looked at him with a mildly astonished gaze.

“A fair point, young aspirant. I suggest you, Zelda, attempt to learn of these locations with his help. Tomorrow, though, I do not want you to exert yourself overly. One thing, before you leave!” he said the last part towards Link again.

Oh goddess, what’s coming now?

“You have proven that you are a formidable swordsman. You appear to be who my daughter and that wretched Impa think you are. And you have the respect of my advisor, Sir Alistair. I would ask you to stand as Zelda’s personal guard during the night. I understand that this is an additional duty and that it may come as a surprise that I would ask this of you. However, sadly, I can think of no-one better suited. If you truly are the predestined protector of the princess who will fight evil alongside her, then I ask that you shield her personally. Should another attack occur, I do not want you far from her side. Understood?” he commanded in his nearly emotionless voice.

That certainly is unexpected, Link thought. Fifteen year old knight-aspirant, personal guard of the princess? There was, of course, no question what the answer could be, even though the king’s ‘sadly’ irked him.

“Understood, your majesty. I am well enough rested that I can fulfil this duty immediately.” he confirmed. This wasn’t just bravado. He would have said the same if he had barely been able to crawl. The opportunity to protect her who mattered most… officially, without any obstructions… it was too important to waste even a single night.

“Good.” The king nodded. “A chamber within the inner castle will be made available to you. I have already spoken to the commander of the royal guard corps. You will stand guard from ten in the evening to four in the morning in front of my daughter’s chambers. Dismissed.”

Link bowed.

“And you! To bed, please. Get some sleep.” the king added towards his daughter. For the first time, there seemed to be some emotion in his voice.

* * *

 

They exited the king’s study.

Link followed Zelda to her chambers. That sounded very odd in his thoughts… almost scandalous.

With all that had happened, his brain was struggling to keep up. He was now the princess’ protector. Ten in the evening to four in the morning, trying to read up to become a decent knight, training with Sir Alistair, finding out where those three locations were… Link scratched his head. Huh! Sleep was for the weak!

They ascended a wide, winding staircase and reached an ornate double door.

“Well… here it is.” Zelda said uncertainly.

Link looked around. There had been two royal guards at the bottom of the stairs and one a little further up. The corridor extended to both the left and right. All in all there were three doors apart from the big double one. Servants’ and maids’ quarters, surely. As far as he could see, the stairs were the only way into the corridor if you didn’t smash a window. If he stood right before her door, he’d have a pretty good vantage point.

“Erm… you know… it’s only four, maybe. You don’t have to become protector already…” she chuckled. It would seem she didn’t take this quite as seriously… or maybe she just acted this way.

“True, but I can already make a mental map. Maybe tomorrow you’ll show me where these other doors lead?” he asked, lost in thought.

He looked back at her. She had a weird smile on her face. It made his knees wobbly…

“I like that you’re protecting me… I do feel a bit safer…” she said softly, almost whispering. Goddesses above she was cute!

“I’m relieved that I may. I feel better like this too…” he mumbled, enraptured by her stunning sky blue eyes.

Damn it all, he couldn’t kiss her here! They might be out of sight of the guards, true, but a servant could stumble upon them at any time and…

Zelda stepped forward and kissed him deeply before he could think another word. She grabbed his collar pulled him back under the door frame, never breaking apart. His mind was racing… ohgoddessohgoddessohgoddess what if anybody sees? But his body was reacting on its own and it didn’t even think about moving away. He pressed himself against her, his hands at her waist. He felt her slim, supple frame against his, felt the warmth from her body, felt her react his every move. Her scent was overpowering…

Goddess help me… I’m lost now…

Gently, slowly, as if to enjoy every last instant, she pushed him away. Link’s brain was lost between ‘Oh thank goddess!’ and ‘Oh goddess damn it!’.

She looked just as breathless as he felt, her cheeks pink and her mouth slightly open. Never before had she looked so beautiful… and alluring.

But she kept her hand between them to maintain the distance. Link was thankful for that, else he might get weak.

He chuckled. “What in the world are you doing with me?” he asked playfully.

She grinned back. “Nothing more today.” she whispered.

He shook his head, forsaken. “In that case I might need a long, ice cold bath.”


	28. Legends and Learning

King Tiberian of Hyrule

 

Zelda had just left with the boy in tow.

It was hard not to think of him as ‘a boy’… slim, soft, childlike features, not even a tuft of hair on his chin… But yet... there was steel in him. More than you would expect from a youth his age…

He doubted that either of those children realized the danger they faced. Not that he did, the king admitted to himself, but that was precisely what frightened him most. The unknown… and the resulting impossibility to be prepared.

He sat back down heavily behind his desk. Goddess, he was tired. His generals were doing an admirable job of patching an army together, but he would be damned if he didn’t oversee every last detail of this initial, hot phase. He hated this nerve-grinding delay of information that came from the sheer distance his country spanned. It would be days, maybe weeks before he knew how his battalions at Saqqara fared and whether they were able to put a stop to the raids. If there even had been any more… And it would take at least one more week until the full fighting force had been assembled with enough provision to be mobile.

As much as he wanted to help his daughter with this… questionable endeavour about dragons, even if it was only to try to reconnect with her, he had to focus on this potential war they were fighting. He had to trust that she would come to the right conclusions… she certainly had the intelligence for it, but also a youthful lack of experience. And while the boy seemed bright enough, judging by one meeting, he couldn’t be sure whether his influence would be beneficial.

The king shook his head at himself. What had his daughter said?

“Then fucking learn!”

He hadn’t even known that she knew words like that… then again, she always had been a bit of a rascal. With a wistful smile he recalled one night when she was five. The entire castle household had been frantically searching for her as nobody had seen her for at least six hours. He was just a hair’s breadth away from sounding the alarm throughout the entire city when the clever old stable master had, on a whim, found her sleeping peacefully next to a young filly that she had taken a liking to. Smeared with grime and dirt she had been, as if she had crawled through who-knows-what in her stealthy escape from her chambers. He remembered, clear as day, how weak his knees had gotten in relief at seeing his unhurt, sleeping daughter…

And now it seemed she despised him… and he just didn’t know how to fix it.

He sighed heavily. At least he felt a little safer, now that the boy was guarding her. Despite all his doubts that so young a lad was suitable for such an important task, it did somehow feel like the right choice. He had serious eyes, that boy… he was not someone who would falter in the face of danger.

It also served to make his daughter happy. The looks she had shot him had not escaped the king. He felt a little uneasy leaving these two even-aged youths to their own devices, with him being a commoner no less. But if his presence served to provide Zelda with even a little comfort, it was worth it. Let them have a bit of solace before their daunting task.

“A wise choice, king.”

He didn’t even flinch this time. The Shiekah’s intrusions were becoming routine. They still were outrageous, though.

“Do not presume to know what I am thinking, cur!” he growled, looking at her cowled face.

“I don’t. I was referring to you ordering the hero to guard your daughter. Could it be that you have started to give credence to the increasingly obvious explanations of recent events?”

He controlled his anger. He would not let this assassin’s mocking words make him lose his cool. “Are you just here to spew poorly veiled insults or would you like to be of use for once?” he grumbled.

“I have come to inform you that I will leave for Saqqara immediately. I find it most odd that the enemy’s first attack would be there, the warlike tribe of fierce fighters, fortified by cruel desert. There must be a reason to choose this prickly morsel as initial target… and immediately after the two children of destiny had found each other. I believe there might be information within Saqqara’s walls that the agents of the Threat are now desperately trying to erase. And if there is, I must secure it.” the Shiekah explained.

The king saw sense in that. He had wondered himself, what possible gain the creatures led by a sinister intelligence could hope for by tackling the most difficult route into Hyrule.

“Very well. Yet, why do you even tell me? You seem to be loyal solely to my daughter, certainly not me.” he asked with a certain grudge.

“I am.” she had the nerve to say. “I simply do not wish to disturb her any further today, and I cannot wait any longer. I trust that you will relay this information, king.”

He gritted his teeth, but remained calm through great effort. What did this woman thing he was? A messenger boy?

“I also trust that you will help both the princess and the hero with whatever preparations they might require. I believe it is vital that they start on their quest post-haste!” she continued.

The king looked up, his eyes bemused and threatening. “What do you mean ‘their quest’? Surely setting out into the wilderness to some goddess-forsaken goose chase is the “hero’s” task! You do not seriously presume that I would send my daughter away from safety in these times!” he hissed, his calm cracking dangerously.

“Have you learned nothing still?” she spat back at him, also angered. “Your self-righteous inaction has already cost valuable time! Now you wish to impede our only hope of salvation even further? The two children of fate combat the Threat together, that has been clear from the start! She, the light that banishes the darkness, he, her protector who wields the sword to destroy evil. You know this!” she yelled, exasperated.

“I will not allow my only child to be put at risk! Protector or no, there is too much danger involved! What if a host of monsters finds them? Our enemies know more than us, you said so yourself! They will be waiting at wherever they need to go! Even if she is needed at these locations, let the boy clear the way first! Then She can follow with an escort!” he tried to reason.

“And what safety does that avail?” she shot back heatedly. “She was attacked in the middle of a troop of more than a hundred! She was attacked in the middle of your city, surrounded by all of your guards! What makes you think sending her off with a big retinue will accomplish? It would be like lighting a flare, signalling her position at all time! Let me make this clear: As long as her position is known and she is separated from Link, she is an easy target. The safest spot she can be is most likely lost in the wilderness, with only him as company. You can not protect her! Only he can!”

“I will not send her away with only a smooth-cheeked boy as protection!” he shouted through gritted teeth, his head growing red in rage.

Suddenly Impa seemingly returned to calm. “Then my only choice is make sure that you are unable to stop them.” she informed him, her voice cold.

The king’s eyes widened, his fiery fury blown away by sheer disbelief. “You dare threaten me? In my own house?” he asked, his muscles tensing for a fight.

She did not move an inch. “I must. It is my duty to ensure that they can fulfil theirs. And I will not tolerate anyone who puts my princess in danger.” she told with the same, nearly monotone voice.

The king gritted his teeth once more. “And you believe Zelda will trust your word after you have murdered me?” he asked with a grim snort.

“It doesn’t matter. She already knows what she must do and she will. She would hate me, but she would still fulfil her duty. And if she wishes my death after I have fulfilled mine, she is welcome to it.”

The king stared at her red eyes, trying to gauge how serious she was being. His right hand twitched, wanting to grab the dagger that was fixed to the underside of the desk. But in the end, he knew that he had no chance. He broke the stare-duel and sank into his chair, defeated. “I will have to think on this.” he admitted, weakly.

The Shiekah stepped closer, slowly like a tiger stalking its prey. He looked back up.  His breath caught in his throat when he saw her eyes. He saw nothing but death glare at him, not a threat, but a silent promise. For the first time, the king was afraid for his life. He shivered and involuntarily recoiled into the back of his chair.

Her voice was pure ice when she spoke. “Think on it very carefully, king. The fate of this world does not depend on your life. It is as irrelevant as mine in this war. It can be snuffed the instant you cease to be an ally in the battle against the dark.”

She was standing right next to him with those terrifying red orbs bespeaking his demise. He couldn’t move; fear held him in a vice grip. “Do not hinder them any further. I will know if you do and I will come for you. This you may rely on, king!”

A heavy knock on the door startled him so thoroughly, he thought the Shiekah had pierced his hear. The guard entered timidly, looking that everything was alright. Of course, they had both shouted… no wonder the two men in front of the door had worried. He looked back to his right. The red eyed demon had vanished without a trace.

* * *

* * *

 

Zelda

 

Zelda woke up, slowly, enjoying the feeling of waking up in a soft bed after a restful sleep. She carefully rolled over so she wouldn’t disrupt this nice state between dreaming and wakefulness. She loved the feeling of the cool, smooth bed sheets on her naked skin, giving her the sensation of lying amidst a cloud.

For the first time in weeks she had had a dreamless, uninterrupted night. No wonder… she had been so back-breakingly tired from the sleepless, revelatory night before and the day with Link, which overall had been sweet, but stressful. She couldn’t even remember anything that had occurred after their rather passionate goodbye kiss. Eyes still closed, she had to smile and curl up into a ball, as if trying to experience the feeling of body against body with herself. It had been a _very_ good kiss…

Slowly but surely her mind wrenched her away from the dream world and into reality. Opening her eyes she saw her room flooded with early sunlight. Six in the morning, maybe? Something niggled in her mind, but she couldn’t quite find it. Loath to leave the comfort of her bed, but also yearning to get started with her day, she stood up. A mighty yawn escaped her as she deliciously stretched her slender body. She felt… good… for once.

She suspected it might be because they actually had some sort of goal now, even if it was a vague one. Still, finding three unknown places was more tangible than “go and save the world!”… It was a clear objective, something to concentrate on, a beacon leading to action, so they no longer had to traipse in the dark.

And, well… the rather intense little goodbye yesterday afternoon certainly also helped to raise her spirits. Zelda looked dreamily out the window and into the rising sun. The memory of that kiss and all the sensations it had engendered made her blush. She recalled that she had been the initiator of that risky, all-too-short moment. She had been the one who grabbed him and pulled him in so he pinned her against the door. Good goddess, what had she been thinking? Some maid could have stumbled upon them at any second… but that was also what had made it so very exciting.

“Naughty little princess!” Link would probably say. She smiled to herself like a happy idiot.

Wait… Link! Six o’clock! The time when his shift ended! Maybe she could still see him, say good morning at least!

Zelda darted towards the door, through her sitting room and into the little antechamber. Her hand was already on the doorknob when her brain had a tiny little objection. She looked down at herself. She was in a nightshirt that reached just to the middle of her thighs… nothing more. Goodness! That would have been an exit, stumbling into his arms like this… basically nude…

Talk about fodder for the rumour mill!

She hastened back to her bedroom, angry and slightly amused by her impetuosity. She was reminded of his second to last sentence yesterday. “What in the world are you doing to me?”

What indeed! What were they doing to each other’s brains? Apparently hers was turning into mush! She had just nearly dashed out of her chambers, clad in nothing but a very revealing shred of cloth, into either a young man, or a random royal guard! She had a tiny feeling that Link would have rather enjoyed the sight…

She jumped around the room, hastily donning the first dress that she could get her hands on and pulling some shoes on her feet so she could spurt back out as quickly as possible. ‘What _am_ I doing?!’ she giggled to herself, wondering if she had completely lost her mind. ‘Yes!’ a helpful voice supplied. ‘But it’s too fun to stop now!’

She slid to a halt in front of the double doors, stood up straight, made a calm face and opened the door.

She was greeted by the back of a guardsman, standing stalwartly in front of the door. She could swear she had just been able to see a tuft of messy dark blonde hair go down the stairs.

Zelda made a frustrated face. So close!

The guardsman turned, a broad-shouldered, balding man of about 30. He opened his mouth, hesitated when he saw her, but rallied immediately. “Good morning, your majesty. May I be of service?”

Right, now how do we deal with this?! She had an idea, but it was slightly mean…

“The young man who was given the night-shift… he was doing his assignment properly, I hope?” she asked regally.

The man nodded, no look of suspicion from him. “Aye, my lady. He stood at his spot and seemed vigilant. You only just missed him.” he reported.

“Very well. I have instructions for him.” Goddess, she sounded nasty! “He is to come to the library after he has fulfilled his other duties. Would you see to it that he learns of my wish?”

“Aye, your highness! I will!” he confirmed with a bow.

“Good!” she exclaimed, returned back inside and closed the door.

She exhaled deeply. “Phhuuuuuh. That could have been a bit awkward…” she mumbled to herself.

Zelda returned to her bedchamber, slightly disappointed, but nonetheless eager to begin the day. If everything went according to plan, Link would join her after his training with Sir Alistair… until then she would start by chewing through as many books as she could, in search for any relevant information on dragons and their symbology. She didn’t know how the three locations looked, so this was the only lead she could follow.

Normally she would do all of her morning attention to hair, face and clothing on her own but today she rang the bell for her ladies-in-waiting. There was no time to be lost.

She sat down in front of her luxurious mirror and nearly had a stroke. She looked _hideous_! At least her hair did! It was standing on end like a feather duster! No wonder the guard had looked at her queerly for a moment! Nayru’s mercy, thank you for not letting Link see me like this! What the devil kind of acrobatics had she performed while sleeping that it would look like this?

Good grief, this could take a while…

* * *

 

Two hours later a coiffure-restored Zelda was on her way to the library. Thella, the elderly maid who seemed to have made it her personal goal to take care of the princess’ hair, had nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her. They had bustled around her for what seemed an eternity, basically throwing her in the bathtub, caring not for her resistance.

“What _have_ you been doing with your hair, your majesty?!”

“Dry, dusty air?! _Death_! Death I say for anyone’s hair, your majesty!!!”

“You should have called me _immediately_ , your majesty! Let us hope we can still salvage it!!!”

Dear goddess, the drama!

Still, she couldn’t deny that she felt much more comfortable and confident with her hair flowing smoothly, instead of looking like she had been kissed by an Electric Keese…

She entered the library, admittedly feeling even more refreshed than when she had just woken up. She put her satchel down on her favourite reading desk in front of the window and looked at row upon row of shelves. Right… where to start?

She noticed something at another desk, slightly hidden behind books. Zelda looked surprised. Right… let’s start with ‘Why is Sally in the library?’

She walked over and immediately noticed that something was wrong. Her little cousin was holding a book about new age Goron poetry. That was _slightly_ out of character. She also seemed to hide her face from her behind the heavy tome. Also not quite fitting. Thirdly, judging by her red eyes and slightly puffy cheeks, she had apparently been crying. Now that was cause for an emergency meeting! She had never, ever seen her so much as shed a tear, not even when one of the ruffian boys had knocked her over so violently that she had scraped both of her knees open. Quite the opposite; she had made him cry right after. She had been seven and he ten…

Zelda sat down beside her and put a consoling hand on her arm. “Sally, goodness! What’s wrong? Did something happen?” she asked, nervous. Had something happened with her parents? Was everyone alright?

The smaller girl boisterously rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose on her forearm. “Something happened, alright. Goddess, this is so embarrassing… Bugger me, I’m such an idiot!” she sniffed.

Zelda had a sneaking suspicion what had happened. “It wouldn’t be the case that Link’s big friend was untoward, could it?” she asked cautiously, uncertain how to react to a Saria in this state.

She looked at her older cousin indignantly. “No! Nothing like that! Quite the opposite. That’s the problem, damn it. He’s more of a gentleman than any of these noble brats! And funny. And creative. For the first time I’m… well, I think I don’t need to draw you the picture in any more detail, do I? And he’s going to leave, frigging bugger it all!” Sally buried her face in her arms on the table.

Zelda was torn between deep, genuine compassion and amusement. Her little Sally, head over heels…

“You really are just one big bundle of emotion, aren’t you?” Zelda asked, gently stroking her friends dark hair.

She raised her finger in the air. “And sarcasm!” she mumbled into the desk.

“And sarcasm.” Zelda confirmed. “Look, he leaves in four or five days, right? Make the most of it now. …without doing anything rash, I should add. I never know with you…”

“What, no mud-battles?” the smaller girl asked, muffled.

Zelda giggled. “Definitely no mud-battles. But even if, you know you can count on me for a midnight-washing-adventure. Anyway, I assume you’ve met him yesterday as well?”

Nod. “While you were… somewhere. I didn’t see you the entire day! I did, however see your boyfriend stand guard in front of your door. He, of course, doesn’t just leave…” Sally said bitterly.

Zelda’s heart gave a pleasant little flutter at the word boyfriend. Yes… she hadn’t actually thought about it that way, but yes… she had a boyfriend.

“Look, Sally. You’ve spent two days with each other. Use the next few to see if he’s actually as interesting as you currently believe. Then, after he has left, there’s always letters. If it is meant to be, you will not forget about each other and can look forward to another meeting.” she offered, knowing fully well how unhelpful it was. She didn’t even want to imagine how distraught she’d be if she knew that Link would have to leave and possibly never come back.

Sally made a very distinguished flatulence-noise. “Can’t you just bloody use your princess powers and force him to stay? What good are you to me, if you can’t even do that?” she whined.

Zelda snorted. Truly, what good were her ‘princess powers’ if she couldn’t even use them for something like this?

“Look, I know that nothing I can say is going to console you right now. If I can help you with anything, tell me. But I really do need to start on my research. Why don’t you help me, get your mind off of _your_ boyfriend?”

Sally gave a muffled laugh. “Hah! If only…” Then she unburied her face and looked at her cousin, disgruntled. “Fine. But only for a couple of hours. Then I need to prepare for… well… our next date.” she grumbled, turning ever so slightly red.

Zelda sighed, grabbed Saria’s head between her hands and pulled her close so she could give her a little kiss on the forehead. “It will turn out alright, you will see.”

Sally made a sulky, low hum. “Right. Thank you for your precious prophetic powers. Wait, you really do have those, don’t you? Maybe it magically will turn out well!” she said snidely.

Ah, sarcasm is back! Seems we are out of the woods, for now.

“What are we researching, then?”

“Dragons.” Zelda simply said.

She got presented with a look that clearly said ‘someone’s gone crackers’. “Enough of all this saving-the-world-business, then? Are we visiting fantasy land, you and I?” Saria mocked.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Well I would have gone with something more real, like Hinox, but since I am apparently related to one, I don’t quite see the point. I’m being serious about this, Sally. I don’t know yet whether learning about the mythology of these creatures will be of any use, but I do know that they, or their symbology, is somehow involved.” she explained.

“What have you found out that makes you think that?” her cousin asked, her curiosity clearly kindled.

Zelda recounted her last day, told of the Mastersword and the vision Link had upon touching it.

Little Hinox listened, taken in, then shook her head derogatorily. “Visions and dreams… you are both weird, you know that? Isn’t the normal world complicated enough for you two?” she huffed histrionically. “Right. Where do we start?”

Zelda was always fascinated by her little cousin at times like these. She had just told her that they had found a magical, evil smiting sword deep under the castle and that Link, upon touching it, had images of mystical locations implanted in his brain by three glowing dragons… and all Sally said was ‘Where do we start?’. It just goes to show how deeply they trusted each other.

“I’ll have a look into Mythical Hyrule and you can start with Legendary Creatures of old. Don’t worry, it has got a lot of pictures.” she could help but remark.

“I’ll paint you a very detailed picture of what I think of your attempts at humour, girly.” Sally growled, but went off to find her designated study material.

Zelda too went to the shelf where she knew the tome would lie. She did know pretty much where everything was in here… she could probably fill the role of librarian herself. When she found it, sat down and opened it on the right page she immediately had to frown a little bit.

‘Dragons: Myth or Menace?’ the title of the chapter screamed at her.

Well, she thought, time to separate the grains of information from the loads of nonsense!

* * *

 

Three hours later Zelda was still poring over books. A sizeable stack of already read material had accumulated to her right. She had ordered a hearty breakfast and was still occasionally chewing on it between pages, much to the dismay of the librarian, who shot her nasty looks.

Sally had left an hour ago, her spirits somewhat restored and eager for her next meeting with Ricco. She hadn’t been of much help today anyway… her head had been firmly stuck in the clouds. Then again, she wasn’t one to talk. The thought of seeing Link again today filled her with fluttery butterflies. More than once she had to wrest her attention back to the sheer endless number of books.

It was tiring, but also strangely fascinating. Zelda loved stories of mystery and with a topic as inspiring as dragons, an enormous collection of them had sprung forth over the centuries. Most of them, naturally, were complete bogus, but by comparing dozens of them, she could extrapolate common themes. Themes that tended to stay the same in most stories and had kept over the years. She was eager to discuss these with Link. Goddess, hopefully he wasn’t one of those men who were afraid of books! That would be awful…

Sighing, she closed yet another tome that hadn’t really improved her understanding in the matter. Once again, she seemed to run into this wall that obstructed anything that had happened more than 2000 years ago… At least now she knew that this was a deliberate machination of the enemy and not her failure as a researcher. Aggravating nonetheless!

She looked at the stack of books thoughtfully. Wait… her father had his own library in his study. He dealt mostly with natural history and military strategy, but given that possibly dragons had once existed, they might have entries in his more exclusive tomes…

Zelda wasn’t all too happy to return there. Granted, he’d most likely be in the map room this time of day…

She made a face at her own childish thoughts. Why should I avoid him, damn it? This is my research and he has to bloody help me!

‘You are avoiding him because you’re still angry with him.” a little voice in her head supplied.

‘Yes! I am! So?’ Zelda answered herself back. ‘Why shouldn’t I be? He has treated me so despicably the last weeks!’

‘Out of concern, not spite or doubting you!’ the other voice whispered. ‘And he has been helping lately.’

‘Well, he can just continue doing that. I am not ready to forgive and forget!’

The little, regrettably reasonable voice offered: ‘You have already made your point to him. Now at least help fix the situation and don’t obstruct his attempts to better himself.’

Grudgingly, Zelda agreed with that infuriatingly sensible part. Nothing would be gained by being a truculent child.

Sighing heavily, she stood up. She tugged her clothes back into place, mostly to stall for time and to control her nerves.

‘Right. Let’s go.’

* * *

 

She stood in front of the heavy oak door to her father’s refuge. The guards had just informed her that he was, in fact, inside. One of them knocked for her and opened it. Zelda entered without waiting for any admission. She found him poring over some writ, probably a list of recruits, or a summary of their preparations. He looked awfully tired. He had probably slept less than 5 hours over the last three days.

“Greetings.” she announced herself dryly.

“Please, come in.” he answered with equal emotion.

To the point, then. “I have decided to start looking into dragons and their mythology. I have all but exhausted the books in the library. Do you have any reading material on the matter?” she asked politely.

“Nothing too specific… are you progressing with your research?” he asked, standing up.

“Yes.” she simply said without offering any details. Why should she be forthcoming with information?!

She saw how the unspoken rejection stung him. Once again she was torn between a certain satisfaction and guilt at causing him pain. That annoying voice chided her. ‘You are _still_ being childish!’

She sighed. “A few common themes, bits of information… preciously little. They seem to almost be as shrouded in mystery as what has occurred two millennia ago…” she finally continued.

“Do you see a connection?” her father asked, stepping on a ladder to reach the books high above their heads.

Zelda paused to think. She hadn’t, really, but it was an interesting coincidence. Had the dragons vanished at the same time the great calamity had been averted? She would have to look further into that.

She took a deep breath. Her next words did not roll easy off her tongue. “I didn’t. Though now I can see that there might be. Thank you for the idea.” she admitted grudgingly. It really had been a good idea…

Her father paused on the ladder, in the middle of grabbing a book. He looked down towards her, surprised. Then he showed a grateful, little smile. “You are very welcome, Zelda. Anytime.” he answered and proceeded collecting tomes for her.

She released the breath she had been holding. ‘There. Wasn’t so hard, now was it?’

‘You shut up!’ she told her own thoughts.

He stepped back down, carrying five ancient looking, leather-bound books under his arm. “These are the first that come to mind. Rather more lyrical than one might want, but I don’t think that can be helped. You may also take this one.” he said, pointing at a big book of at least half a metre edge length, lying ready at a side table. He must have prepared it for her beforehand. “This is my collection of maps. It covers most of Hyrule in excellent detail. It might prove useful when you begin your search for these three locations.”

‘So much helpfulness in one day? Take care not to exert yourself, father!’ she thought nastily. Forcing these thoughts back she answered: “Thank you. That is very thoughtful. I will take good care of it.”

He nodded. “I know you will.” he muttered, not unkind. “By the way, he spoke well, that hero of yours. I am pleased that I don’t have to trust your safety to a simpleton.”

She felt her ire rise like acid in her mouth. How dare he?! “He certainly isn’t that. If you were to ever take a step outside of this castle, you might find that, staggeringly, there can be intelligent people outside the nobility…” she informed scathingly.

To her surprise he lifted his hands placatingly. “Please, Zelda, that is not what I meant. But you have to understand that it is most unusual to entrust the safety of my daughter to a fifteen year old aspirant whom I don’t know. I was merely relieved that he seemed wise beyond his years… indeed something that is rarely found within the nobility…” he explained.

She calmed down somewhat. She knew he wasn’t good with words… or their appropriate use.

“I assume, by your reaction, that the two of you are on good terms?” he asked further.

Don’t blush don’t blush don’t blush don’t blush…

“I’d say we are. I would enjoy it if I could consider my protector my friend also.” she said cautiously.

He nodded and smiled, a little too knowingly for her taste. “Indeed. I approve. You need to be able to rely on each other, or this endeavour will collapse catastrophically.” he uttered.

She frowned slightly… what had he meant by that?

Zelda felt that they were done with each other for the moment. She nodded towards him in thanks, took the books and turned to leave.

“One matter I would like to discuss with you briefly…” he called after her. She turned around, wondering what would come next. “I… wanted to ask you, if you planned to join young Andrésson on this… quest.”

She slowly turned around, feeling the anger boil back up. Zelda immediately knew where this was going and readied herself mentally for battle. “Link and I will do this together, as everything we know points toward that being our only way forward.” she said with a dangerously calm voice. “I trust you have no objections?”

“I think it is unsafe.” he tried to reason, but Zelda was done with this conversation before it had begun.

She turned back to the door and put her hand on the knob. She looked back one last time. “Where, truly, is it safe for me then, father?” she asked, looking at his ignorant face blankly.

Without waiting for the answer she left, knowing he had none to give.

* * *

 

It was about half past four in the afternoon. Link should arrive any minute. Zelda was nervous and she felt like a fool for it. Whenever one of the librarians or housecleaners entered or exited she would look up, excited, only to be disappointed that it wasn’t him. Focus had been very elusive due to that…

She also felt as if her brain was collecting dust. She had spent her entire day in here… nearly ten hours. She was exhausted and looking at any more small, dense script threatened to give her a headache. She had probably exaggerated with her zeal to find something, but she just couldn’t allow herself to be less than an equal player in this research. Link was training for her, he was guarding her… the least she could do was work as quickly as she could so all of this would be over as soon as possible…

She sank into the chair and closed her eyes for a moment. Her father’s words wouldn’t leave her overwrought head. Did she plan to go with him? Yes! Naturally! But… what good would she be? As much as she loathed it, she was a city girl. Worse even: A palace girl! Despite her enthusiastic forays toward the outside world, in the wilderness she’d probably be… useless.

She had to admit that that terrified her more than anything else. To be a burden… Something that needed to be dragged along, unable to shoulder her own weight… And it would be infinitely worse if the one who had to carry her was Link. She couldn’t bear the thought of him having to make up for her inadequacy at… well anything! Had she ever hiked over the country with a heavy backpack? No.

Had she ever tried to gather food in a forest? No.

Hell, had she ever made a fire without any tools? No!

Her fretting mind tormented her with images about his exasperated face about her complete and utter incompetence, his worry at how he should keep both of them alive and safe…

On the other hand, she had to come with him, didn’t she? He was her protector, the hero whose destiny it was to see that she was safe. He couldn’t very well do that when he was hundreds of miles away on an adventure while she languished here like some forlorn little flower. And, as she had insinuated to the king, there most likely was no safety to be found here. Then, of course, there was the possibility that, whatever they found at these three places, she had to be there to do… something.

Then again…

“You wished to see me, highness?”

Zelda opened her eyes, slightly startled. She looked at that impish grin in that handsome face that she adored so much. Immediately the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. If the table hadn’t been between them, she’d probably have fallen into his arms, simply out of thanks that he had interrupted her torturous train of thoughts.

She stood up nonetheless, stepped around the desk, took a quick, furtive look around, then stood on her toes to flutter him a kiss. He looked suitably surprised; now it was her turn to grin impishly. “Don’t make me wait again, cur, or the punishment will be terrible!” she threatened.

Link snapped to attention and performed a crackling salute. “Yes, ma’am! Sorry ma’am! If that just now was the punishment I’ll do it every day, ma’am!” he barked soldierly.

Zelda giggled, but nervously shushed him to silence. “Shhh! We’re not alone, probably. Regrettably…” she added with a flirtatious smile.

She could see the effect it had on him and she enjoyed it greatly. Seeing him squirm in indecisive excitement, torn between caution and desire, gave her a certain naughty pleasure.

She stepped away, releasing him from her torment. She went to sit back down when he spoke. “How long have you been in here?!” he exclaimed, looking aghast at the pile of books next to her.

“All day!” she sighed, unable to hide a certain tiredness.

He shook his head at her, acting stern. “Now what sort of behaviour is that, young lady? I can hardly think of anything more damaging to life and limb!” he pontificated grandly. “Come, you bookworm. We need to get you out of here and into fresh air!”

Oh how much she wanted to. Ideally out of the castle, just sitting somewhere in the city with him. But they couldn’t. “We have to beckon these three locations out of your head, remember?” she asked, looking at him with motherly patience.

He spread his arms. “So? We’ll take a handful of atlases and books detailing certain landscapes with us and we’ll enjoy a quite read in the afternoon sun! I’d suggest starting with the one with the giant tree amidst forest. Surely there is some mention about a natural sight such as this…” he suggested.

His eagerness was catching and that did indeed sound like a beautiful idea, but…

“We’re not really supposed to take these books outside… the head librarian gets really quite… unhinged when this happens…” she opposed.

Link gave her a very dubious look. “Hmm. That’s a shame. I was sure that these books, and the library for that matter, belong to the royal family. Now where can we find a member of them who would be willing to help us?” he asked.

Zelda’s lips formed an amused smile. True enough… You couldn’t really argue with that, could you?

* * *

 

They were sitting in one of the more secluded corners of the park-garden. The jungle, as Link called it, wasn’t very suitable for concentrated studying… no real seating apart from the fountain rim where a careless move could doom one of the books to a watery grave… here, at least they had benches. Link had single-handedly carried one of the heavy wrought-iron monsters towards a second one so they could put their feet up. Zelda had marvelled at his strength… you wouldn’t really guess it just by looking at him. No wonder he had lifted her up like it was nothing. She couldn’t deny that she had quite enjoyed sitting on his shoulders… playing with his hair…

Focus, damn it!

On Link’s insistence, she had brought pen and paper. He was currently busy drawing his vision. Whenever she could, she would glance sideways at him, at his concentrated face, at his sincere, big, deep blue eyes…

I told you to _focus_!

Whenever she leaned in and tried to get a look at his picture, he would move away and say “not done yet.” with a slightly anxious voice. She loved watching his hands though… strong, but elegant. She had seen what they could do with a sword… now he moved his left deftly over the paper. She also enjoyed it an embarrassing lot when these hands touched her…

F.O.C.U.S. Damn you!

Bah. Hopeless! Focusing with him next to her, the sun glinting off of his blonde hair, was just impossible.

“By the way…” he suddenly started. “I see you have switched back to wearing a dress… I don’t think I can forgive you for that.” he chuckled without taking his gaze off his drawing.

Zelda looked down at her legs, a little perturbed, and felt herself blush. “Don’t you… like it?” she asked, suddenly very uncertain.

He looked at her, surprised. Then he waved his hands negatively. “No no no no, that’s not what I meant! I like it! It’s just…” and she saw that it was now his turn to redden. “I like you in trousers even more… that’s all I meant…” he mumbled.

Somewhat relieved she gave him an eyebrow-raised look. “You just want to see my legs, you letch. Admit it!” She would not at all be cross if he said yes. She had always thought her legs were too scrawny, but, well, maybe she had been wrong?

“All day, every day!” he smirked at her, showing her a rather indecent eyebrow wiggle.

She felt her cheeks flush even more, though this time in delight. And because she knew just how she would win this little banter…

“You know what the advantage of wearing a skirt is, though?” Zelda asked him with a devious smile. She could see that he was a tad worried about what might come next. She scooted a tiny bit closer so she could whisper in his ear. “The advantage is, you leave more up to fantasy. For example… under all this cloth, my legs are completely… utterly… naked.” She could see him swallow and she knew she had him. “All. The way. To the top.” she purred.

Zelda knew she was probably red in the face… but no contest to the radiant crimson that had taken over Link’s skin. Farore’s mercy, that had been naughty! But he was reacting just as she hoped he would and it was glorious. She loved that she had such an effect on this well spoken, fascinating young man. It would be unfair otherwise… why should only he affect her so? This was redemption for the little episode in that one chamber underground where his one thoughtless remark had evoked a cascade of horrendously naughty thoughts… and images…

Don’t think about it, for goddess’ sake!

Link seemed to have rediscovered his speech. “This, of course, has been a great contribution to my ability to concentrate…” he said, both amused and slightly remorseful.

Zelda shrugged. “Well, then at least it’s fair. I can not focus either right now.” she admitted, smiling to herself.

“Truly? Surely the princess wouldn’t be distracted by this simple lout’s humble presence, would she?” he asked, grinning. His excellent redness was slowly fading, but she swore to herself that she would find ways to conjure it back up. She could hardly think of a more fun activity…

“It certainly is. I can hardly stand the presence of such a depraved wretch, blatantly intruding upon royal ground. Grayson, fetch the hounds!” she intoned haughtily.

He giggled nastily. “And here I am, without my sword, unable to defend myself against the oppression of the higher classes. Well I’m done anyway. Why don’t you tell me the fruits of your research before you turn me into dog-fodder?” he prompted, obviously curious.

“Won’t you show me your work?” she asked a little shyly.

“After that little murderous manoeuvre you just did? Certainly not! I’m still collecting bits of my brain that exploded off! You may have just turned me at least 5 times as dumb.” he informed her, doing an appropriate grimace of gormlessness.

Its funny how weird compliments can get and still work wonders, thought Zelda. She felt quite a strong flutter of pride at her achievement. “So easily destroyed, your brain? Pity. What good would explaining my work be to you then, brainless as you are?” she wondered aloud.

Not a heartbeat later came the answer. “I’ll just think with the other, slightly lower organ. As usual.” he stated nonchalantly. Zelda’s head whipped around and gave him an open-mouthed stare of astonishment. Had he really just said that? Oh no… there goes my face again… and there go my fantasies again…

Link turned his head back towards her, slowly, with a slightly pretentious look of calm chiding on his face. “My heart, Zelda. Not whatever _you_ are thinking of. Really now…” he purred. Then, still stunned, she saw how close he was to bursting out laughing. “When I’m with you, I always think with my heart only…” he cooed, his face reddening, but mostly from suppressing the urge.

Zelda’s mind was blank. He had taken her completely unaware with that. She was hopelessly torn between the shame that he knew what she had very obviously been thinking of, admiration for how smoothly he had tricked her and feeling all warm and fuzzy from his last corny but sweet remark. Three feelings jumping around madly in her brain, building a holy Triforce of Befuddlement.

His giggles finally burst forth, probably at the stupid face she was making in dazedness. He knew he had won this round completely. Thankfully her brain took the cue and made her laugh as well.

“I think I can retire on that one.” Link pressed out between convulsions. “Seems I took your speech away!”

Zelda could only nod admittingly while giggling like a little girl. Goddess, he had finished her off with that. She still had no answer to shoot back! Anyway, it was worth it. She had come to love these wonderful laughing fits they shared. And she adored him for time and time again managing to send her spiralling into helpless giggling. His quick wit and mischievous sense of humour made him all the more fascinating.

When her convulsions finally ended she sighed deeply. With a little smile she leaned closer once more and gave him a little peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” she whispered. He had certainly earned that.

He turned his head to look at her once again, their noses only centimetres apart. She looked from his lips that could smile so beautifully over his lovely nose to his honest, deep blue eyes… she loved those eyes of his, with all the gentle intelligence they radiated. She couldn’t resist and leaned in once again. Kissing him still sent colourful sparkles from head to toe and back. Theoretically someone could just walk around the corner and see them, but she didn’t care right now. It was just a brief thank-you-kiss anyway. After an all too short second she pulled back.

Now for phase B of the plan! Using his momentary dazzlement she, quick as a viper, snatched his drawing from his limp fingers and scooted out of his range.

“Hey! No fair!” he exclaimed between indignation and chuckling.

She sent him an impish smile, then studied the paper.

It was pretty good! He hadn’t gone for great detail, naturally, but he had managed to capture the perspective well and it was immediately obvious what she was looking at. A forest surrounded by craggy hills on at least three sides, with one enormous tree towering over the others. The trunk of that singular thing must be at least a hundred metres tall… but it was barren. You could see implied on the paper that it was hollow, at least partially. Certainly a wonder of the world… a fascinating location. Just looking at this picture Zelda immediately wanted to visit it, to stand inside the massive trunk.

She looked up again. Link had moved closer again and his eyes were shifting from his drawing to her with a look of nervous anticipation. He looked like a little schoolboy who anxiously awaited his teacher’s grading, hoping it would be good. It was possibly the cutest sight she had ever seen, him so tense for her judgement.

She held it closer to her chest. “May I… keep it?” she asked sheepishly, blushing a tiny bit. She could see the relief on his face and it nearly moved her to tears.

“I drew it for you. It’s yours…” he mumbled, suddenly a bit shy. Three goddesses above, he could be adorable! It made her head go numb!

She gave him another little peck on the cheek and said: “I’ll treasure it…” in a small voice. He looked away bashfully, rubbing his hands and she could see a streak of pink colouring his cheeks and nose. She loved seeing him like this… it made her go all mushy. This strong, confident boy suddenly sheepish, almost timid because of a few words from her… the emotions it evoked made her head spin in such a pleasant way…

He rallied somewhat (regrettably, a certain part of her thought) and once again asked her about what she had found out.

Ah well, back to business.

“Well, I attempted to find anything concrete about dragons… whether there is actual evidence that they existed, what they were and how they lived. Or, if that failed, I wanted to know what they usually symbolize, what the mythology around them is. Sadly I ran into a similar problem as when I tried to research the Threat… information and documentation just… stops before 2000 years ago. Oddly enough, my father led me to the conclusion that these two facts, or the absence thereof, are linked. These elusive agents of evil are apparently just as keen to eliminate knowledge about the dragons, as they are with knowledge about their master. That is one thing. Secondly, by combing through dozens of different stories and myths about them, I have been able to sieve out a few common themes. It usually speaks of three dragons, more often than not there is a link established between them and the power of the goddesses and, generally, they are considered to be creatures of good. Possibly the most interesting theme though, which I found usually in the older texts, is that, and I quote, ‘the dragons’ emergence from slumber portends catastrophe’. This is hardly ever expanded upon, but in an old transcribed Zora legend of the end of the world they speak of how a great conflagration scorches the land and evaporates all water and not even the dragons, ‘guardians of creation’, were able to stop it. Rather overly dramatic, but still… So, if we link everything together, my estimation is thus: The dragons have indeed existed in the past and may have played a role as allies during the last calamity. They have returned to slumber once the danger had been averted and now they need to be awoken to aid us once more.” she concluded, ending her monologue.

She looked at Link to see what he thought about it. She found him ogling her with puppy-eyes and an almost wistful little smile. He… didn’t say anything though.

“What?” she asked, suddenly unsure whether anything she had said made any sense at all.

He shook his head softly, as if to say ‘everything’s alright’. “I’m just impressed. And fascinated…” he muttered.

Zelda looked away, feeling herself redden for the nth time today. “Did you even hear a single word I said, you dolt?” she mumbled somewhere between being flattered and being indignant.

“Every word.” he assured her softly. “I am amazed by your ability to garner so much information from so little.” he continued, seeming genuine.

Oh, goddess, don’t make me blush even more! “Well, most of what I said isn’t really knowledge, you know… it’s more speculation than anything else.” she tried to relativise her findings. But by Nayru, it felt good to hear her efforts appreciated by him! She was so used to receiving _maybe_ a mere nod for her accomplishments that she didn’t even know how fulfilling a few words of appreciation could be. Doubly so from him… She realized that she had subconsciously wanted to impress him, to show him that she too could carry her weight. To see that it had worked was a tremendously comforting feeling.

“Still, I think your reasoning is sound. Given how little information we have, this is a very coherent theory. Have you found any hints about what their actual role might have been? Or why they went into hibernation?” Link asked.

Zelda was glad that he had questions, or she would fear that steam could rise out of her ears. She had no idea how to deal with his compliments… She so rarely got any…

“Unfortunately, no.” she admitted. “I can not tell you whether they actually joined the fight against evil or helped the past heroes in other ways. Judging by your vision it would appear that maybe their awakening is some sort of ritual that the hero, you, needs to fulfil to be able to wield the sword. But that’s all complete conjecture… I’m sure it is not just some arbitrary steeplechase, though…”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Right, makes sense. Otherwise it would just be silly, wouldn’t it?”

They spent the rest of the daylight hours trying to find the first location, the giant tree. Based on his drawing, Zelda attempted to find suitable spots on her father’s atlas. Unfortunately Hyrule was both very large and rather mountainous. A few regions were poorly mapped… some parts were filled in with mountain ranges, but she suspected that there could be a number of valleys there that were simply so difficult to reach that no-one had bothered yet. Nevertheless she did manage to find a few interesting landscapes that could fit. She agreed with Link that the spot must be remote, as neither of them knew it offhand. An enormous tree like that would certainly be talked about, were it close to civilization.

While she noted the locations of promising areas, he pored over books about natural sights and scientific explorations. She was very pleased with the selection of books he had chosen. It spoke to her that he too had the makings of a scholar, which she definitely liked. Goddess, imagine if he was stupid! That would be sooooo awful!

Unfortunately, both didn’t get very far. They could, with a modest degree of certainty, exclude some of the locations she had found on the map, but that still left them without a clear goal. Neither of them had really expected to have an immediate eureka-moment, but still… the only thing they truly learned today was how difficult finding only one of the three spots would be…

At about eight o’clock Zelda couldn’t help but notice how tired Link looked. No wonder, she thought. How much sleep had he gotten between the end of his shift and the beginning of his training with the blademaster? Five hours at most! It was visible by how frequently he rubbed his eyes and shook his head that he had difficulty keeping focused. With a startling realization it dawned on her that he would have to stand guard at her door again this night… and _every_ night!

Goddess, I’m so dumb! Here I sit, idly, forcing him to stay awake when he needs to rest. She decided to stop right now!

“Alright, I don’t think we’ll get any more done today and my eyes are starting to glaze over…” she announced, perfectly happy to shoulder any reason to get him into bed herself. She had a sneaking suspicion that he would be too stubborn to admit that he was tired otherwise.

He looked at her, surprised, but after a few knowing seconds, also thankful. “Good. At least we got a view into the matter. I’ve stumbled across several other expeditions and books that were mentioned here. We can lunge at those tomorrow.” he suggested. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn’t fool her. He rearranged the nicked bench, then took her back to her chambers. They remained silent during their walk back. She had the overwhelming urge to link arms with him, show everyone who might pass by what she felt and damn all ludicrous convention. But she didn’t. ‘Coward!’ she scolded herself.

Once again they stood right in front of her doorstep. He smiled at her, tired, but warmly. She adored his smiles… it made her mind replay all the kind things he had said today… and the stupid ones that had made her laugh. She had even greatly enjoyed how eloquently he had made a fool out of her…

She held the drawing that he had gifted her and remembered his delightful blush when she had told him that she liked it. Her thoughts raced through her head, unsure what to do… it had been so risky the last time…

He said something, she didn’t even catch it, so lost in thought she was… He turned to leave.

She couldn’t just let him leave like that! She just couldn’t! Damn it all!

For the second time in two days she stepped up to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. Again they landed against the double doors, their lips entangled in an increasingly hungry kiss. Zelda fumbled around for the doorknob. She turned it and they nearly fell inside. The servants never used the antechamber, they had their own entry. Now at least they were mostly out of sight…

Her mind went into the blissfully blank state that always came when they kissed. She raised her hand to his cheek, caressing the hair behind his ear with her fingers. She could feel his desire pouring from him… it met her own, so very much alike… like yesterday he pinned her against the door, now swung inwards. She could feel his whole body against hers… two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Her heart raced and her breath went fluttery… each intake bringing with it his wonderful scent that turned her knees soft. She felt one of his hands at her waist, tentative still, but the message clear.

Dear goddesses above, she had to stop! But she didn’t want to… so much in her insisted that they continue…

But once again, painfully, reluctantly, she snuck her hand between their touching chests and pushed softly.

She could feel his immense struggle, his profound aversion against stopping… but to his boundless credit, he let himself be forced away. She didn’t know what she would do if he had resisted but an instant longer…

She looked at him, hoping to Farore’s mercy that he wouldn’t be too disappointed, that he would understand… she could see the anticlimax in his breathless face, the grief in his stunning eyes. She tried to signal in her own face how much it ached her too…

But she realized she didn’t have to, let alone say anything… he understood.

“Cold bath again?” he asked again, remorseful but not without a certain humour.

“Definitely!” she breathed back, nodding fiercely.


	29. Academia and Culinaria

Zelda

 

The following two days passed in similar fashion. Waking up, research, breakfast, research, dinner, research, meet Link, research. Once Zelda actually managed to wake up early enough that she could still meet her valiant protector… even with clothes on! She had already had the doorknob in her hand when she had hesitated. She could see how each day he became more exhausted… and she saw how bent he was on not showing it. If she walked out there now, she would occupy precious time that he could otherwise spend sleeping. A fierce fight between emotions had occurred within her that morning… she wanted to meet him so much that being this close, just separated by a stupid door, made it nearly unbearable… but she wanted him to get enough rest even more. She couldn’t force him to… no… she couldn’t let him force himself to spend time with her when he desperately needed every second in bed he could get. She knew he would…

So, a bit downcast, she peeled her hand off the doorknob and went back to her bedroom.

What made matters almost worse was: the last three nights she had slept as peacefully as a baby. Ever since the attempt on her life, her nights had been wrought with nightmares. So much so that she had almost been afraid to sleep at all. Now, however, everything was different… It was as if a subconscious part of her mind knew that he was just outside, guarding her… somehow this simple knowledge was enough that she just felt… safe.

That in itself was indescribably wonderful… something in her could sense that he was there and she quickly sank into dreamless slumber. The problem was: not only could she not adequately repay him for this priceless gift, worse, it was bought by his sleepless hours! She slept soundly at his expense! But what could she do? Not sleep? That would just be foolish and would undermine the whole purpose of his sacrifice. What then? She couldn’t even do anything as simple as cook him tea that might help him stay awake. The princess wouldn’t put so much care into a knight simply doing his duty. It would look very odd… Goddess damn it all that she had to be a princess! Yet another small reason why she didn’t want to be one!

Research too was rather disillusioning. The two had successfully narrowed the location of the giant tree down to three spots in Hyrule. There were three problems though:

One: Who said all or any of the locations were in Hyrule?

Two: The three plausible areas excluded the blank spots on the map.

Three: The three areas were nowhere near each other.

So, simply setting off to explore them was quite out of the question. I would take months to visit all three of them. Granted, they could get lucky, but neither she nor Link wanted to rely on something as fleeting as luck.

That meant they had to narrow it down even further, which turned out to be extremely frustrating. Zelda began to understand how Impa must have felt, trying to piece together information on a topic that others had actively tried to destroy. It was like looking for a black cat in a dark room while your feet were tied together.

In the meantime Link had drawn the other two locations and had gifted the sketches to her. He said he wanted to put them on paper, just in case these memories did after all fade with time. Zelda had all three papers propped up on her desk so she saw them every time she passed. She liked looking at them… even though they were so closely associated with their perilous mission, they filled her with pleasant feelings. A beautiful triptych of fascinating locations. What more could a girl need? Besides… they were his gift to her…

Today started a bit differently. Zelda was suspended in that beautiful state between asleep and awake when she heard a knock on the door. It took her brain a while to sort this complex matter out. When she had finally worked out the intricacies of calling “yes?” the door already swung open.

“Still in bed, sleepyhead?” Sally yelled, loud enough to ensure that the last grains of pleasant sleep were blasted away.

Zelda buried her face in a pillow. “Not ‘nymore…” she grumbled, muffled.

“Goodness!” she heard her cousin announce. “Surely I haven’t anything to do with that, do I?”

“Saria, what do you want.” It wasn’t really a question. At the moment she felt more like kicking her out the door than listening to her… she sounded strangely overexcited and it clashed rather heftily with her slightly murderous mood of ‘having been woken up’.

“Princess is grumpy today. You could at least do me the courtesy of showing me your face when we talk.” she sang.

Something was going on but her head was still too much of an uncoordinated mess to figure it out. With an expression that probably screamed for cousin-blood she unburied her face from the pillow and squinted against the light of the rising sun. Everything was still blurry, but she could make out that Saria looked a bit… ruffled. Not overly so but not what you would expect a girl to look like when she had just woken up and dressed. Also… wasn’t that the thing she had worn yesterday?

At least it did jump-start her brain a bit.

“What in…? Is everything alright?” Zelda asked, propping herself up on her arms.

“Perfectly. Now that I have your attention…”

“Seriously, Sally, are you ok?” she asked, getting a bit worried.

“Apparently I haven’t got your attention. Yes, Zelda, I am ok. I am a tiny bit eager to go to bed and don’t wake up until ever. And you happen to be currently obstructing my avenue to the realm of sleep, so…” Sally looked at her expectantly.

It took another moment, then it went click in Zelda’s brain. “Have you been… out… all night?” she asked, her feelings a mix between curiosity, admiration and apprehension.

Saria sighed, slightly exasperated. “Look. I’d love to girl-talk about the magnificent night I had, but please… tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about, Ricco is a gentleman, and I am not _that_ … eager. I am only here because I happened to run into your lovely boyfriend, possibly the only hylian alive who understands the profundity of my tiredness. He asked me to tell you to meet him at two o’clock in the afternoon in your ‘going-out dress’. And he winked as if I had any brainpower left to understand a word he was saying. I hope you do. Oh, and he said to bring his first drawing. Now, if you would excuse me, I seem to have already reached the state of giddiness that comes when you go far beyond tiredness. And trust me, nobody wants me in that state. So I shall endeavour to rectify this for the next month. Good day and good night!” she burbled, turned and left.

That entire story had taken her about 10 seconds to ramble out, so Zelda needed a few more for decoding.

Sally was fine. Okay. She apparently had an exciting night. Zelda was glad that she enjoyed her time with Ricco to the fullest… and she felt just a tiny bit of envy. Staying up an entire night, just she and Link, together… that did sound extremely alluring… Sigh… but when?

‘Don’t worry, Ricco is a gentleman.’ What had that meant?

…oooh… right. That! Nayru’s love, her brain was not yet ready to face the world today.

What’s next? Meet Link at two o’clock. ‘Sounds like I might take that proposition into consideration’, Zelda thought eagerly. But wait… two? Wouldn’t that interfere with his training? He wouldn’t just skip on that would he?

… no, he wouldn’t, she decided. Something must have happened. It was plausible that Sir Alistair might have to cancel occasionally since he was one of the highest military officials tasked with preparing for conflict…

Going-out dress… that only took a split second. Zelda smiled mischievously. Today at least she wouldn’t have to listen to his complaining about her not wearing trousers, then.

Finally motivated to leave the comfort of her bed, she swung herself out. She stretched herself with relish, surprised to hear her lower spine creak. All that sitting around… well, apparently Link is taking me to the city today…

Excitement flooded her to an almost embarrassing degree. She had to think about how odd it was that going into her city, walking through her streets, visiting her markets filled her with that much wonder. It was rather sad…

They were hers only in name… if it weren’t for that dear rascal, she’d probably never have the chance to simply experience all of it like a normal person.

Zelda the normal person… it has got a lovely ring to it…

With a sudden, almost startling realization she knew what it was that she loved about being with him so much… he made her feel normal! A normal girl who met with a normal boy. He didn’t curry favour with her, he teased her remorselessly… He didn’t mince words before her, he spoke openly… He didn’t try to tell her what was best, he wanted her opinion and seemed to value it… But most importantly: she felt he was just there for her. And she adored him for all of this! …and then of course there was the not entirely unimportant matter of his gentle advances… For the first time since she could remember, she felt truly wanted. Not just… you know… that way, but also as a person. As Zelda. Not as the princess.

She stood rigidly in the middle of her bedroom while all those thoughts shot through her mind. They were both elating… and a fair bit depressing…

Was her worth so small that only he could see it? Because only he had bothered to look a bit deeper? Was the only reason she had any value in this world that she had to play some grand part in saving it? Who was she? Truly just a tool that fate chose to repair whenever it was needed? Did she serve no other purpose?

Zelda sunk back down onto her bed. The fact that she had seen her past self, so similar they could be twins, had bothered her subconscious for days. Now, suddenly, all those depressing thoughts and doubts had jumped her waking mind with a vengeance. It all boiled down to the question: Who was she? Could she even be anything besides a tool? Was her existence otherwise without any purpose? And once the tool’s job was done, would it simply be discarded as it was no longer of use?

She swallowed, her dark thoughts threatening to overpower her. The only thing that spoke against that, the only ray of light that she could desperately hold on to… was Link. His attention, his affection, his… dare she hope it?... love was the only evidence against her being nought but a glorified implement. His support was the one thing that made her believe that beyond all that fate had ordained, there was a life worth living.

Farore’s mercy… she should be happily preparing for another meeting with him… instead she was stunned by this angst conjured up by what felt like a lifetime of her existence being either tolerated or dryly expected. If Sally hadn’t been her close, dear friend… there were times when she wondered what she might have done…

Goddesses help!... she felt herself teetering on the edge of depression.

… “Shit.” Zelda suddenly said, rather to her own surprise. It was as if a tiny part of her mind had torn to the front and had forced her to say that word in a last effort to avert a crisis.

Zelda remembered the last time they had wandered through the city… when he had taught her to swear… a miniscule grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“Shit!” she said, a little louder. She hoped that no-one had heard. Saying it had felt pretty good though… Dare she go further?

She imagined Link’s mocking face and placed a firm “Fuck!” in the room. She startled herself with how loud it had come out. What would the maids think if they heard?!

… “You know what? Fuck them!” she announced, noticing how heavy with emotion each of these lovely expletives was.

“Fuck them! Fuck all of them and their judgemental little minds! I shit on all of them!” she yelled, timid at first, but getting more energetic with each word. Oddly, the world didn’t shake in its foundations just because she had a little… moment.

“All of you can go straight to hell! Except two of you, granted!” she added, unable to completely shed being Zelda. She just couldn’t bear the thought of talking to either Sally or Link this way, no matter that neither of them could hear any of this. She felt like a fool… but at least she was being herself!

“Fucking fuck off for making me feel like shit! Piss on you for making me feel like the hylian equivalent of a fucking hammer. And fuck the world for being so shitty and weak that it needs saving. FUCK!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Every word ripped the thick, stifling blanket of dark emotions. She shouted them out into the world, yelled them back where they came from… and she delighted in it!

“Fuck the Threat and its shit plans! Fuck you Impa for being a cryptic bitch and for thrusting this upon me without having any fucking answers. And _fuck_ you fa…”

“Is everything quite alright, your majesty?” a scared, trembling voice asked from the side. Zelda’s head whipped around and saw a white-faced young maid look at her as if she was a demon. She felt a mixture of gleeful vengeance and sudden profound embarrassment. But, thankfully her princess-training took the lead.

She endowed the girl with a regal expression. “Everything is perfectly alright. That will be all, Daliah, thank you.” she pronounced.

The poor girl, clearly hopelessly confused, curtsied and nearly ran back outside.

Once she was gone, Zelda felt herself snort, then giggle, then laugh like the maniac she apparently was. Bent over, holding her already aching stomach she thought ‘Well, that will be some exceptional fodder for the rumour mill, I imagine!’

* * *

 

Laughing had helped tremendously. It appeared that Link’s lesson on the wondrous world of scatology had provided her with a stupidly effective way to counter those dreadful emotions her brain cooked up increasingly often.

Zelda was currently standing in her undergarments in front of the mirror. To her own embarrassment she had felt the urge to (not for the first time, mind you) take a close look at her legs that, apparently, held a certain attraction to a certain young man. She turned this way and that, sometimes lifting her knee a little bit, flexing her foot up and down…

She couldn’t see it. They were of decent length, granted, but to her they looked just… meh. Skinny, like the rest of her… As a small girl she had been as thin as a rake… thankfully that had passed now… a bit. Didn’t men usually like women with big… circumference? She looked away from the mirror and down, frowning at the two of them as if that could make them grow. They were certainly there alright, she wasn’t completely flat, thank the goddesses thrice, but still… if Sally took after her mother, she would probably soon be more… ro _bust_ than her! That would be an endless embarrassment. Yet another thing her cousin could mercilessly tease her with…

Then there were her hips… slender once again! Zelda felt reminded of the mad old crone of a Gerudo that had nearly caused a castle-wide uproar with her comment about her bone-structure. “Decent enough, I’d say. Shame about the hips though, hardly ideal for bearing children…” the wrinkly fossil had commented dryly. That had been a year ago… today Zelda might have shot something back, but back then she had been way too timid. Still, it didn’t change the fact…

She sighed deeply… ‘oh well. Can’t be helped. Maybe one day I’ll tease out of Link what sort of woman he likes…’ she thought, blushing slightly.

Anyway, time to get dressed! Time to pick one of her two costumes with trousers! Brown or blue? Brown, of course! Nobody ran around in blue with the Hyrule crest on it, dummy! She really needed to get the seamstresses to make more for her. Not only for Link’s sake… that too, she admitted… but also for herself. She liked the freedom of movement this legwear provided. Until now she had only ever worn it when she had trained fencing… now its use had expanded quite dramatically.

She pulled on the tight brown trousers and fixed them with a belt. Then she remembered that her shirt was supposed to be tucked in and she opened it back up to rectify her mistake.

“Lords and ladies, the princess of Hyrule!” she mumbled, annoyed. “Too stupid to dress by herself!”

Why did Link like her again?!

When she had successfully conquered her clothes she looked at herself once again. It did look pretty good on her, she had to admit. The tight fabric seemed to do some magic with her derrière… Maybe it wasn’t her legs he was looking at after all…

…maybe she should walk in front of him more often, Zelda thought, grinning impishly and feeling her cheeks flush quite potently.

Well, dressed and ready! Let’s go!

* * *

 

 

She saw him before he spotted her and the sight actually made her halt in her tracks, startled. She had only ever seen him standing straight-backed and energetic. Now that he had caught him unawares, she could see just how tired he must truly be. He was sitting on a low wall, hunched forward, his head resting in his palm. Zelda noticed him actually pinching himself painfully on his thigh to stay awake while waiting. It nearly broke her heart seeing him like this. Apparently he really had no swordsmanship lesson today as Sir Alistair needed to personally inspect the troops. And instead of getting his so well deserved rest he rather chose to spend time with her… A whole thunderstorm of emotion coursed through her… guilt, paired with delight at seeing him… sorrow that he had to push himself so, mixed with deep gratitude… anger that he was such a fool and didn’t take better care of himself together with overpowering fondness for him because he did this for her…

Goddess above, what could she do? There were no words for how much she wanted to visit the city with him… but she too was willing to sacrifice something for him. But should she? Would he see it as rejection? Certainly the last thing she wanted was to exasperate him now that he already wasn’t feeling well.

She decided that for now she would play along, but keep a very watchful eye on him. If it was obvious that he was already scraping the bottom of his energy, she would have to have a serious talk with him. Pride be damned, she wanted him to stay healthy!

Somehow, she was unsure how he did that, he suddenly looked up and right at her. He straightened up immediately and smiled brightly. She couldn’t help but smile back. It would be flattering to assume that her presence just wiped away all those sleepless hours and maybe that actually played a part… but more likely it was just acting on his part… ‘My idiot…’ she thought fondly…

He jumped up and they both walked to meet.

“My lady, you look wonderful!” he said as greeting, immediately making her blush, the scoundrel.

“Are you looking at me, or my trousers, you knave?” she asked him in mock indignation.

“Yes.” he answered most sincerely, making her snort softly.

Now that he was close she could feel how low his fire was burning and how much energy he had to invest to appear so dynamic. Good at acting he might be, but he couldn’t fool her… and she didn’t want him to think that he had to try.

“Link, listen…” she began, choosing her words very carefully. “I know you must be tired. I would really, truly love to go into the city with you…” she stepped a bit closer and took his hand in both of hers. She could feel the calluses on his palm and, strangely, enjoyed how they felt against her soft skin. “… but do you think it is a good idea? Wouldn’t you rather have a few hours of sleep? And I want you to be honest with me!” she bid him.

He opened his mouth, then apparently thought better of it and closed it again. The he sighed, a little annoyed. “That obvious, is it?” he asked silently.

She gave his hand a little squeeze. “To me maybe… you know you can’t lie to me!” she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Another sigh. “I won’t deny that a date with my bunk is enticing… but this is far more important to me…”

She knew that… that’s what worried her.

“Besides…” he continued. “this will not only be for pleasure. That too, of course…” he interrupted himself, grinning, as if to ease any fears she might have had. Dolt!

“One reason is that yesterday I asked around if anyone knew a geographer and/or historian and apparently there is someone in the city who fits that description. If we present him with everything we know, he might provide that last elusive detail we can’t seem to find.” he explained.

Zelda looked at him, surprised. That sounded like an excellent plan! If it worked, it might save them days of painful research that led nowhere. “Where do we find that saintly man?” she asked, hardly daring to hope that it would be that easy.

“Harkenor road, apparently.”

“And where is that?”

“No clue.”

“How are we going to find it then?” she wanted to know, a tiny bit impatient.

“I have a few vague instructions. And, hey, the two of us working together… two nonlocals can get at least twice as lost.” he quipped, chuckling.

Zelda made a face. “That sound promising. I can see it already… a few dodgy corners later and we’re suddenly on Death Mountain, deep in a Goron mine…” she grumbled.

He chuckled, but waved it away. “Don’t worry, I’m just teasing. I have a pretty good idea where to go. You did bring the drawing, right?”

“Certainly!” she affirmed. She had nearly forgotten it…

“Very well, then! Business first, leisure second, I always say!” he pronounced haughtily, curling an imaginary moustache with his fingers. A striking resemblance of ‘generic self-important lordship’, Zelda thought, giggling.

The set off towards the main gate of the outer castle. She really wanted to link arms with him, but even in this disguise she dared not… not as long as they were within the fortress.

Goddess, she hoped this guise would even work! Until now she hadn’t even thought about it… true, it had worked before, but still… If you got right down to it, she only had her hair in a tight braid and wore trousers… that’s it! But then again… maybe the simplicity made it work? And, of course, no-one had ever seen her without a long dress… it probably was just unthinkable that she could wear anything else…

For a few heart-pounding moments she was sure she would be caught… she would be barred from leaving and Link would get into monumental trouble…

But no… the guards nodded to him, glanced at her briefly and let them pass. Thankfully, an enormous household like Hyrule castle required a constant stream of servants, maids, traders, craftsmen, seamstresses, soldiers, guards and knights going in and out to keep it running. Even the most dutiful guard would find it utterly impossible to remember any individual’s face. Zelda sighed deeply in relief. It also showed her how much illusion the security within the castle truly was… but she didn’t want to think about that right now.

“So, who gave you that precious advice with the geographer?” she asked, already elated at seeing the busy streets of Hyrule city sprawl before her.

“Gors of House Gorridan.” he answered. And upon seeing her questioning expression: “Yes, truly! He is a surprisingly philosophic young man. Now that I think about it, he might be the _only_ noble I have ever met who can speak a coherent sentence…” he added thoughtfully, resting his fingers against his chin in a thinker’s pose.

Zelda nodded appraisingly. Challenge accepted!

“Truthfully? I might have to take a greater interest in him then… besides, you, I believe, are the first primitive peasant I ever had the questionable pleasure of encountering that could actually walk and breathe at the same time… an astounding find!” she purred enthusiastically.

He nodded approvingly. “Very true. We are one giant, sweaty, smelly, uncultured bunch of swineherds, breathing noisily while our eyebrows grow ever more united. Does that about meet your view of us, you powdered, pampered, pompous pack of poo-brained politicians?” he retorted very eloquently.

Goddess, she loved doing this with him, it was _so_ much fun! And the important part was, the winner was never certain!

“Why, you have it down to tee! We shall make a noble out of you yet!” she purred, knowing him enough by now that this would hit nicely.

And indeed, he stopped and exhaled noisily through his lips while laughing. “Pffffffffffffffffffffffff… right then! I have decided I no longer want this one. This princess is now for sale! I’m sure we’ll find a new home for you on a ship sailing far, _far_ away!” he promised, trying to hold back his laughter.

Thankfully no-one paid them any attention, so the ‘princess’ went completely unheard.

She shrugged. “Anything to get away from your swineherd smell. Also, if slavery was legal, do you truly think that I would still choose to endure your pesky presence? Preposterous! Positively painful a policy that would be, keeping pointless pipsqueaks in my palace!” she countered, feeling quite proud. She still had the upper hand at the allegory game. But she had one more little nastiness for him.

“Oh, and, speaking of eyebrows…” she added, now acting perfectly serious. She stepped a bit closer and scrutinized the spot right between his handsome ones with a concentrated frown. “Yes… you really should give that some attention…” she concluded cryptically before walking away without another word.

She had just briefly seen the slightly panicked look in his eyes and had felt a devious glee. Good thing she had his back to him, or he would see how hard she tried not to laugh… ‘Goddesses forgive me, that was soooo nasty of me!’ she thought, only barely holding her giggles in.

She could feel him approaching from behind and he fell into pace with her. She could almost feel him vibrating with uncertainty. She also noticed him furtively looking around, trying to find his reflection anywhere…

She almost felt bad enough to release him from that particular terror she had wrought upon him… almost… she was only just discovering that particular side about herself… and she had to admit, she rather enjoyed it…

They walked in near silence for about ten minutes. Occasionally Link asked someone for directions, but, as he promised, he had a pretty good idea where to go and they quickly reached Harkenor road, an upper middleclass area by the looks of it. They were about to enter the man’s house when she could sense him stirring.

“So… that was a joke, right? The eyebrow thing?” he asked, seeming terribly forlorn. Zelda gave a sympathetic little laugh and cupped his cheek with her hand. Maybe she had overdone it just a tiny bit… “Of course it was, silly!” she whispered, looking deeply into his uncertain eyes. She stood on tip-toes and gave him a short but heartfelt kiss on the lips. That seemed to have helped somewhat. She smiled encouragingly at him, still looking into his fascinating, blue eyes. Slowly but surely the corners of his mouth were tugged into a smile as well. “You devious little devil! You’ve certainly won this one… but… Please don’t do that again. You really had me worried there…” he asked of her with his big, trusting eyes.

She felt a bit bad, but also relished her victory. Against him, they were hard earned… Still, it had been rather nasty… “Aw, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare poor little Linky. I like your monobrow just the way it is!”

… and so was that! Before he could react she kissed him again and turned to the door.

Okay, enough evil for today!

She knocked and few seconds later an elderly man opened. He looked the sort of fellow who rarely got visitors so he didn’t bother to shave. He also seemed a bit puzzled at seeing two ‘youngsters’ at his door. “Yes? Can I help you?” he creaked, as if using his voice was also a rather rare occurrence.

Since Link was tired, and she had just tormented him enough for a few months, Zelda decided to speak. “Greetings, Sir. Do we have the honour of WHAAH!” she yelled. Something had just pinched her… rear! And there was only one possible candidate… who immediately spoke up. “Please excuse my girlfriend, good Sir. She has these little fits, nothing serious though, I assure you. My name is Link, this enchanting young lady is Sally and I assume you are Alwick Rodricksson. We are scholars, Professor, and in need of academic guidance!”

Zelda had whipped around and stared at him incredulously. He had just pinched her somewhere he had no business placing his fingers and then acted as if she was some kind of loon! That had been very swift revenge, she had to admit… she had won a round… but he had already a sizeable head start on the next one… She didn’t know whether to slap him or giggle in admiration. The ‘girlfriend’ pacified her a bit…

“Scholars are you? A little young, seems to me…” he judged, frowning at Zelda still. She could feel herself blush in shame. Well alright… he could be nasty too.

“True, we are young. Yet when is the pursuit of knowledge more pressing than in one’s younger years, Professor?! We believe we have already gotten pretty far in this particular matter, yet the last decisive details elude us. Would you not help two aspiring colleagues, Sir?” Link sang with a, to her, hilarious mixture of sincerity and complete and utter rubbish. She could see how he could finagle his way out of a lot of situations with his charm. She might even allow him to continue on living after that little manoeuvre, she decided, actually pretty amused, even though she was still quite embarrassed. But, she guessed, she had it coming… and she had come to enjoy his little revenges quite a bit… Even if they overstepped the boundaries a tiny bit… or possibly because they did…

The old scholar seemed to be convinced by Link’s heavy assault of steer excrement. “True enough young man, true enough. Very well, I’ll not have it said that I close my door to people seeking knowledge! Come in!” he invited.

Link walked past her with an astute little grin in her direction. Zelda couldn’t help but give one back.

* * *

 

They left the old man’s stale smelling house about four hours later. It had been tedious getting him to understand what they wanted… initially he had suspected them of wasting his time with fairytales. When Link’s charm had hit its limit, Zelda’s womanly one had been met with success. It turned out that once they had him enthused on their query, he had been nearly unstoppable. Even though the rest of his house had rather forced upon them the impression that they dealt with a complete slob, his library of books and maps had been perfectly organized. He had praised them for what they had already achieved with so limited means, oblivious, of course, to the fact that they had had the royal library at their disposal.

The aging geographer could immediately tell them that none of the blank spots on the map they had been worried about had anything. He had nearly encyclopaedic knowledge and could tell them immediately how many expeditions had taken place around each of these ranges, when they had been and what they had found.

That left the three areas they had already narrowed it down to. To their elation, the old scholar could, after one brief look into one of his notes, assure them that the southernmost spot was out of the question. He had personally led an expedition there and he hadn’t come across anything that resembled the tree in Link’s drawing. That left two. Two relatively similar stretches of forest. Both huge, both had parts that were surrounded by hills or mountains, no ways or paths led to a spot where these parts might be easily examined… that posed a problem. Professor Rodricksson, to his own dismay, had to admit that to his knowledge it was conceivable that what they were looking for was at either spot. Link and Zelda had almost said their thanks and farewells right there. He had helped them tremendously already and they didn’t want to intrude further…

And then Zelda had had an idea. She had turned to Link and whispered: “We assume the agents of the Threat have targeted all the knowledge of the dragons too, correct?”

He had nodded. Zelda had frowned in thought. “Then, couldn’t there be a marked difference in research between the wrong spot and the one where the dragon actually resides? Couldn’t we detect a notable lack of exploration around the correct location?” she asked, hoping that she didn’t make a logical fallacy.

Link had concentrated hard for a few seconds, but his face had gradually lit up. He had looked back at her with an expression of admiration that had nearly brought tears of joy and pride to her eyes. “Zelda, you are _brilliant_!” he had exclaimed. Thankfully the old researcher had been too busy mumbling over his maps to notice that her real name had slipped out. They had spent the next five minutes explaining to him that they were thinking of going on an expedition themselves, but they wanted to, of course, tackle the area that was poorer documented. Zelda asked him if he would be so kind to show them the notes of all the past excursions to the two sites. Excited, the professor had scurried around to find all the transcripts of the explorers’ notes that he owned. In the end, it was almost laughably obvious… He owned 13 such transcripts for the woods to the west, and only a single one for the east… and that one was aborted two days in… He was rather confused by this himself, he hadn’t ever really thought about this discrepancy… He could list a number of supposed explorations that were cited in literature at some point, but now that he thought about it, he hadn’t ever read one of the original explorer’s notes in his whole academic career…

Link and Zelda felt excitement rise in them like hot air. Could it be that they had actually found it? Had the overly successful purge of information in the end led them to their goal? The irony alone would be delicious…

Soon after they had left a slightly befuddled professor Rodricksson who promised them and the world in general that he would uncover the mystery of why documentation was so elusive… he seemed to take that almost as a personal insult. They left his house nearly drunk with the feeling of achievement. They had their destination! Finally!

Zelda couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she walked besides Link. “You are brilliant!”… those had been his words… somehow those three simple words from him almost felt better than a kiss. Her chest seemed filled to bursting with warm, bubbly pride, a sensation that was very new to her. She noticed he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She turned towards him, slowing down their walk. He looked at her for a second, she still with that wide happy grin on her face. Then he suddenly stepped forward, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Initially she stiffened and made a little surprised sound. Everybody could see! _Everybody_! After a moment, however, she realized that she didn’t care and she melted into his wonderful embrace. She could hear a few laughs from the people around and some even started clapping. She had to grin herself, her lips still pressed against his and she giggled into his face. By the goddess, not caring felt marvellous!

After what felt like an all too short eternity, he released her, but still held her close. His face was flushed as he looked into her eyes with that look of pride that made her skin tingle. “Sorry, but I couldn’t help it. I had to! I am just… overwhelmed…” he softly said. Goodness, he had tears in his eyes! And that loving look he gave her… Farore’s mercy, he was going to make her cry! She could already feel hot tears well up… Laughing a bit ashamed, she wiped her eyes. They were born of pure joy, true, but she still didn’t want to him to see her all emotional like this.

As if he had read her mind, he embraced her once again, his right arm around her shoulders and his left on the back of her head. She rested her cheek against his chest, thankful that she could try to control her emotions that threatened to bubble forth without him seeing her. It was a stupid thing to worry about, she knew… but she couldn’t help it. As a princess you had to be near emotionless, all feeling abraded off… She certainly didn’t want to be like this with him, but still… you couldn’t go all soppy either, could you? She felt his fingers gently caressing her head… She slung her arms around him too and pulled herself even tighter to him. She could hear his calm breathing where her ear touched his chest.

Zelda tried to engrave this moment in her memory. Tightly embraced, she nearly floating with both her and his pride, so happy that the tears didn’t want to stop welling up… I want to stay like this forever…

She could sense him wiping his eyes as well and she felt another little giggle piping up. She had never experienced this… such fierce joy from someone for something she had discerned or done. A single little sob escaped her before she could control it. She wanted to let it out, but she just couldn’t. It already felt so wonderful… so fulfilling. He gave her the feeling, the confirmation that she could be proud of herself… that she was allowed to… that he wanted her to. She would carry that incredibly sweet notion with her now, in her heart… hopefully, she could repay this momentous gift at some point. But right now… for once… she wanted to selfishly enjoy it. And he let her, content with just holding her for as long as she wanted.

Zelda couldn’t say how long they stood there, in the middle of the street, uncaring of the world around them. When she felt that the initial rush of emotion had passed and she was comfortable with the gentle afterglow, she slowly, reluctantly peeled herself out of his arms. He watched her with the slightly sheepish, but playful smile she adored so much. It seemed like he had also brought his feelings under control… good. She didn’t want to show the good people of Hyrule two sentimental teenagers sobbing in each others arms! What sort of image would that leave?! She giggled at her own, absurd thought. But, apparently, both of them really were a bit mushy… eh, and why not?

“So. Where will you take me now, my soppy fool?” she asked, putting all the tenderness she felt for him in her little insult.

“Well, my weepy little genius, I don’t know about you but I am hungry.” he announced with refreshing straightforwardness. “Why don’t we introduce you to the culinary world outside of palaces?”

Now that he mentioned it, her stomach was a little empty… and right now, she felt like she could take on the world. So why not start with dinner? “I thought you’d never ask…” she cooed, hooked her arm into his and off they went.

* * *

 

“This is the place, I think…” Link said, looking thoughtful.

Zelda was amazed by how many street restaurants there were in Hyrule city… some streets were completely impassable for anything larger than a pedestrian due to the wild mix of tables and chairs.

They were standing in front of a relatively modest establishment, simple wooden tables and not even a pillow on the chairs. But, she noticed, there were comparatively more customers here than at other, more visually enticing ones.

“Who recommended this one to you?” she asked, now eager to get a bite to eat after they had wandered through a multitude of tantalizing smells.

“Ricco, unsurprisingly. Where there’s good food, he’s not far. And he does know his way around delicious cooking, I can tell you!” Link promised.

They sat at one of the few unoccupied tables. Zelda felt both very curious and slightly nervous. To her shame she had to admit that she had very poor knowledge of what the common man ate. Would it even taste good to her? Wasn’t it possible that she had been so spoiled by her kitchen’s food that this would be a gruelling experience? She hoped not! She had enough of academic fulfilment today, she wanted to discover something as simple and fascinating as her people’s food. And she wanted to like it!

“You seem a bit unsure…” Link asked, startling her a bit. His expression was a bit worried… had he had similar thoughts?

“I… am, to be honest. I feel like a complete idiot admitting this to you, but I have only… cursory knowledge of what is actually eaten outside of… you know.” she admitted, feeling herself blush slightly because of the ludicrousness of it all.

He chuckled amiably. “I suspect we have been thinking along the same avenue. I have just been wondering what _you_ usually eat. My mind, of course, has immediately sent me on a journey of the most ridiculous foods it could imagine…”

“Like?” she prompted, grinning, genuinely interested in what he imagined would be part of her daily meal.

“Boar’s tripe fried in aurochs dripping? With honey?” he answered without skipping a beat. She immediately started giggling at the nonsense. “Giraffe’s necks stuffed with bear black pudding? No?” he continued, his face carefully blank.

She shook her head in and made a frown of disgust, still laughing. “Rubbish! Though, admittedly it does sound decadent enough for some noble families…” she added disapprovingly. “But it’s still rubbish!”

“Tell me, then! What is worthy food for the princess’ plate and palate?” he asked.

“Currently there is a fad about sweet food. So the honey part of your nonsense was actually spot on. Pancakes filled with berries and jam, candied fruits, chocolate over everything… and while I can’t deny a certain… affinity to sweets…” she blushingly confessed, leaving the sentence unfinished. Link, that rascal, raised his eyebrow at her, looked pointedly around the table at her waist, then back to her.

“I can just imagine your unrestrained orgies…” he stated, dripping with sarcasm.

Was there anything around she could throw at him?

“Well, you probably won’t find anything as expensive as chocolate here. Simple, but good is the pleb’s motto!” he joked.

A serving girl of about 18, clearly in a hurry with all the customers, came by their table. “Wha’ can I getchu?” she spoke hastily. Zelda actually had to take a second to decode what had just been mumbled at her.

“Two lemon water and two today’s please!” Link ordered, friendly. Zelda was surprisingly pleased to notice that he did not ogle her almost scandalous cleavage. Only after the fact did she realize how much it would have annoyed her if he had. ‘Especially since that lady’s were quite a bit larg…’ a nasty voice supplied before Zelda cast it down into the abyss.

“Shouldn’t she ask what we want?” she asked a tad confused, when the girl had left.

She sensed that he was about to laugh, but thankfully he caught himself. “Well, most of these taverns have only one warm meal per day. That’s enough, isn’t it? Usually they can also get you some small stuff… a loaf of bread, an apple…” he explained. More and more Zelda felt like an uncultured idiot… in her own culture! Rather frustrating…

Thankfully the service was quick and they got their meals. A sizeable bowl of brown sludge stood before her, with what appeared to be a dumpling about the size of a man’s fist. She felt Link watch her, but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of looking like a spoiled, cowardly brat. She took a nose full of the steam that rose from the bowl. Her mouth immediately started to water… it smelled delicious! Encouraged she grabbed the wooden spoon next to the dish, dipped it in tentatively and nibbled a bit of the thick stuff off. Her eyes widened and an unbidden smile spread on her face. It tasted strong, richer in flavour than what she was used to… it was simple… just beef stew with salt, black pepper and possibly a bit of spicy hot pepper as well. It was sublime! She dug the spoon back in and fished out a chunk of meat. It melted in her mouth, more fibrous than the cuts they had in her kitchen, but also more intense in flavour. Oh, this was wonderful! Now the dumpling! She looked but couldn’t spot a knife… had they forgotten to give her one? She looked around, almost hastily, not wanting to stop her eating. She noticed that everyone seemed to have their own knives with them… Zelda looked back. Link had reached over and, with a caring and amused look in his eye had already started to cut the huge treat for her into bite-sized bits. “Thank you…” she mumbled, slightly embarrassed, before continuing the feast. It appeared to be a potato dumpling, soft like cotton and fitting beautifully with the rich aroma of the stew.

Goddess Nayru have mercy, she’d have a huge belly after she had eaten the whole bowl, but right now, she cared not! Simple and delicious, just as he had said! She let out a sigh of pure relish, then noticed that Link was looking at her with a most amused expression. “What?” was what she meant to ask… given that her mouth was filled to the brim, it came out more as “Mwap?”

He just smiled and shrugged, apparently content that she liked it. If he was amused by the lack of refinement she currently portrayed by stuffing her face, he could continue for all she cared. She had to get to the bottom of this bowl, all else mattered little!

She wiped the bowl clean with the last bit of dumpling, put it into her mouth appreciatively and licked her fingers clean. She leaned back with a contented sigh.

“Now that… was beautiful…” she heard Link say, equally full judging by his voice.

“Mhm.” she only hummed.

“That is to say, watching you wolf down as much as me. A truly marvellous sight!” he chuckled. “I guess I have to apologize! Purely by the looks of you, I thought I might have to eat half of your portion as well. Now I truly can imagine how unrestrained your orgies would be…”

Zelda opened her eyes again and gave him a lopsided smirk. She felt so full like never before in her life… she desperately wanted to loosen her belt by one hole… or six… She hoped that he couldn’t see her gut… But it had all been worth it.

“If orgies include food like this, I might be persuaded…” she mumbled impishly. He grinned back, showing a bit of redness on his cheeks.

He leaned forward. “You have a little… let me!” he told her and wiped a tiny brown speck away from her cheek. Damnation, had she really eaten like such a slob? Now she felt herself redden a tiny bit… But between showing her date ladylike behaviour and, well, food… there was no contest.

Link, with an impish grin of his own, delicately stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth, eliminating the last incriminating evidence of her feast he had just removed from her skin. “Delicious.” he cooed.

Now she blushed furiously. Goddess, he was such an idiot! But she loved every one of his antics…  

Link waved the waitress over and asked for the prize.

A realization hit her like lightning. She had no money! She never carried money! You didn’t need it in your everyday life as princess… and, feeling once again like an utter moron, she was completely unused to the concept of paying for something. Goddess damn it, why hadn’t she thought of that?

But without asking or even looking at her, Link paid for both of their meals. Zelda felt so ashamed she wanted the ground to swallow her up! It was just absurd… he, a boy who could probably hold all his possessions in his hands easily had to pay for the princess’ food. It embarrassed her more than she cared to admit. Once again he had saved her…

When he looked back at her, he frowned in surprise. “What?”

She shifted uneasily. “You shouldn’t have…” she quietly mumbled.

“Of course I had to!” he stated, bemused about her reaction.

“But you’re… I mean…” she stammered, helpless.

“Look. I invited you because I wanted to. I didn’t even think about not doing that… there never was a doubt in my mind. And if that makes you feel uncomfortable, get used to it, ‘cause I plan to invite you as much as I possibly can.” he muttered back, making a slightly bashful face. She saw how, adorably, even his ears turned red.

“But… it doesn’t feel right… I’m the pri…” she whined.

“No you’re not.” he said firmly. “Not when you’re with me. You’re Zelda then!”

He stood next to her and, with an affectionate smile, he offered his hand. “Come then. Let me carry you back home, my little dumpling.”

Almost as if in a daze, she accepted his hand and let herself be pulled up. Could he possibly know how much those few words meant to her? …no. Probably not. But it didn’t really matter. Those words he had just said were precisely why she cherished him so very much.

* * *

 

Since the visit to the geographer had taken so long, they had decided to go back, much to Zelda’s reluctance. Now that they knew where to go, they both were highly motivated to plan their route. Zelda was already bustling around the castle library, while Link pored over her father’s maps. She was thinking furiously how to prepare and what to bring and how they’d travel and and and. She was pacing around excitedly, talking non-stop.

He almost had to drag her back to the desk so she would help him in a more orderly manner.

They measured how many kilometres were between Hyrule and the Faldorn woods. They checked how many villages they could conceivably pass on their way. They experimented with different routes, discussed their advantages and disadvantages…

Zelda suggested passing between the Twin Peaks instead of following the North road longer and then cutting straight due east.

Link thought about it, rubbing his eyes. “We would save about a hundred kilometres, true… But is there an actual path between them or would we have to find our own? Because that might actually take longer than staying on the road…” he reasoned.

Zelda had to admit that he was right. “Wait, I’ll get us a description of the Peaks.” she suggested and jumped up again. The shadows were already getting long in the high hall. She whisked around a few corners where she knew she would find a book that would help. She found it within minutes and walked back, already browsing.

“Do you thi…” she started, but silenced herself when she saw that Link’s head rested on his arms on the table. His eyes were closed and he breathed peacefully.

She had almost completely forgotten how tired he was… and seeing him like this brought that knowledge back painfully.

Still… he looked so irresistibly cute, she noted with a sly smile. With his smooth, handsome face calm and his dark blonde hair in front of his mouth swinging gently with each breath. She felt the almost compelling urge to gently brush through his hair… For at least a minute she just stood there, watching him lovingly. This wonderful boy that gave her so much… helped her so much… made her feel at home.

She snuck outside to order a blanket be brought. When it arrived a few moments later, she unfolded it and carefully placed it over him.

He stirred a little and opened his dreadfully tired eyes. “Zelda? I’m sorry…” he mumbled but she was having none of it.

“Ssshhhhh.” she shushed him softly. “Sleep. Everything is alright!” she whispered comfortingly. She gently caressed his head, deeply enjoying both the feeling of his hair and being able to give him a little bit of the affection, that he so readily gave, back. “Sleep, Link.” she breathed and gave him a wisp of a kiss on the cheek. She suspected he didn’t even notice, for he had already drifted back under the desperately needed blanket of slumber.

She sat down besides him, her right hand remaining on his head to continue giving him tender caresses. She wanted to, even in his dreams, give him the feeling of safety… and that she was there and wanted him to rest. She continued the planning on her own, with one hand… and felt simply content.

 


	30. A Threat Renewed

Link

 

Everything was quiet, as it had been for the last four nights. The biggest action he had seen during his guard duty was when one of the servants had drunkenly fallen on his face in the middle of the night. If that was the one thing that stood out, Link reflected, then by Farore’s mercy, you have a boring job.

Thank the Three, the sun was already rising. And thank this wonderful blonde angel for letting him get a few hours of sleep. If lying halfway on a hard table with only your hands as pillows was the most epically delightful sleep you have ever gotten, he reflected again, you have a nasty job.

Still, those two or three hours had been a goddesssend. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he had felt Zelda’s gentle touch on his head… probably just his imagination, but still… something had made this nap feel as if he’d had a full night’s rest. Yesterday’s shift he more than once had to vehemently pinch himself to keep awake… today it was easy! He even managed to get a bit of reading done! He knew he shouldn’t and it would get him into a lot of trouble if he was caught reading… but he figured that spending time learning as many survival tips would benefit both him and Zelda more on the long term. Hyrule could be a harsh place… how to keep warm (or cool), how to protect against insects, which berries and mushrooms to pick in regions that he wasn’t familiar with… all knowledge that could save their lives. In the heartlands there would be no problem. He knew his way around all flora and fauna here… but outside? That would be a bit more challenging. Especially since he had to teach Zelda everything she needed to know to survive on her own. If he got hurt, she’d have to be able to make it back to civilisation…

Link sighed… so many things to think about. Thankfully, Zelda was smart… definitely a good bit smarter than him. She’d learn quickly, even if she probably had only a very rudimentary idea of survival in the wilderness right now. Link, at least, had basically spent his childhood in the woods around Ord, foraging, hunting, building shelters with Ric and Mart… they had stayed away for days, sometimes even a week or two, much to his mother’s dismay (and to the dismay of his own buttocks afterwards…) But back then they could always have just returned to the safety of the village if something had gone wrong. They would have no such luxury on their quest. Any problem they would need to solve on the fly… So he needed to be doubly and triply prepared.

If he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t wait until they got going, though. Standing around each night was not how he had planned to spend his younger years… He would of course do it, without hesitation, for he knew how important Zelda’s safety was. To both the world and ever increasingly to him… But going on a cross-country camping trip with this stunning wonder of nature sounded so much more alluring than gradually forming two foot-sized grooves in the stone in front of her chambers. Even if the outcome of said trip was very uncertain…

* * *

 

Thankfully the man who was his relief was of the punctual sort. After eight hours of standing on the same spot with only minimal possibility for movement, his body always ached. The rather infuriating part was it ached both to lie down and to _move_! And since he had no interest in founding the high art of reclined swordsmanship, he always had to choose. As today held another torturous session with Sir Alistair for him, he would normally have chosen rest. The grizzled old maniac had only ever increased the tempo with which he endeavoured to grind Link into the ground after he had heard that sleep had become but a sweet, distant memory.

“Heh heh… good! Then you can learn what it feels like to fend off a few dozen Moblins after their howling has kept you awake for the last three days. Build’s character!” he had smirked evilly. Link suspected that it might indeed build the character… of a murderous lunatic that is! But he kept that to himself. The blademaster definitely looked like he didn’t get enough sleep either… no wonder, with the preparation of an army needing overseeing. Link would only need to take care of one person other than himself out there... The aging knight had to keep thousands alive and fed… He did not want to swap with him…

Today, however, Link had to deny himself his date with Madam Pillow once again, no matter how enticing she looked. He was finally going to meet Ricco to roam through the city, as they had planned even before all the madness in the arena. Actually, Link was surprised that his big friend was taking time out of his busy schedule of trading scathing insults with Saria… Link had to grin slyly… if he had to make the choice between spending time with Ric and Zelda, the big guy would fly headfirst into a ditch by the road before he knew it, he thought to himself, not being entirely serious. No, of course he wouldn’t do that… he’d just politely, but firmly, ask him to bugger off.

In all seriousness, he was greatly looking forward to this meeting. Being with Ricco might, for just a few hours, help him forget how daunting his task was. Maybe he could just have fun with his childhood friend… He did, however, have one specific plan for today. The idea had ripened in his head upon seeing how uncomfortable Zelda had gotten when he had paid for her dinner… In that too he would need his friend’s help…

Link was currently heading towards the fighter’s compound, their meeting place. He could already see him standing around, blocking half the street with his bulk. The guy was fifteen and already bigger than most adults! How large would he get?

Ric spotted him. “Link! Partner in crime! Which venerable venue will we visit, oh valorous vriend?” he hollered across the street so that _every_ head turned towards him. Link cringed, both because of the sudden attention and the dreadfully haphazard alliteration. Still, he had to grin. He had missed Ricco’s uncaring personality… He was the type who, if half the world saw him as lunatic, would go out and not rest until the other half thought so too... because he doesn’t do things by half-measures.

“Vriend?! Villain, valiant, wanker, even willy… so many possibilities and you go with vriend?!” he questioned, shaking his head in exasperation.

They grabbed each other’s forearm in greeting, grinning at each other. “I thought I had to scrape the bottom of the barrel, you know, get down to your level… But apparently all that time in the castle is leaving an impression! You have begun to learn words longer than willy!” he shot back without hesitation.

“Longer than most.” Link said his countenance carefully blank. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the bemused expressions of the passers-by. Unsurprisingly the good, virtuous people of Hyrule were quite unused to madness of their special Ordian brand. Well, they were about to get the full experience!

The two started walking towards the central market place. To Link’s sheer bottomless surprise, Ricco’s first question revolved around the fairer sex. “So! How are _things_ progressing?” he asked in a tone of voice that made it unmistakable. But Link wouldn’t be himself if he offered everything so easily to the nosiest boy alive. “

“Oh, still knight-aspirant. Training’s going well. Sir Alistair is even more demanding than the old bear! If Russel was tough as nails, that madman is a solid block of steel, with about the same capability for humour!” he answered, exaggerating slightly.

The big lad’s reaction came as expected. “Yes, yes, I’m near vibrating with interest for some old sword-swinging swaggerer! Unless of course you started dating him… Of course! It all makes sense! Gee, Link, I didn’t know! And here I was, spending years of my life introducing you to fine young ladies, even got the princess to take an interest in your pitiful hide, and now I learn it was all for nothing! You should have said!” Ric blustered, feigning indignation for all his imagined wasted efforts.

Link spluttered in laughter. Now that was not what he had expected… but he rallied quickly. “Sure. I mean, you should have realized… all this training, first with Sir Russel, then Alistair… I just looooove seeing old men getting all sweaty… Mmmmm!” he grunted predatorily, with just a tad of sarcasm in his voice.

It had the desired effect. Ricco shuddered in disgust and made a face as if he had just bitten into a raw onion. “Oh Farore’s mercy, the images this conjures up! Brrr.” Then he made a wry smile again. “Would you like me to buy you a bottle of oil? You know, for your ‘swords’?” he asked, obviously enjoying his cleverness immensely.

Now it was Link’s turn to look a bit piqued. “I think, the direction we are going is getting rather low in standard… as in a horde of Gorons couldn’t dig so low in a thousand years…” he remarked.

Ricco gave a satisfied nod. “Ahh… then we have reached my comfort zone! Join me and revel in depravity, my tiny friend! It is the only thing left when the thin veneer of moral is off!” he pronounced wistfully.

“No need to poke holes in said veneer already, though… Isn’t it a little early for philosophy? Or, you know, your superficial equivalent of it?” Link questioned. He graciously ignored the ‘tiny friend’ remark.

“Very well, back to women then! Answer already! On a scale from Ord guttersnipe to prince of Hyrule, how’s it going?” Ric chuckled, giving his friend a hearty clap on the back.

Link laughed, rubbing his right shoulder which suddenly had a slapping reminder that it was still a bit slashed. Prince of Hyrule… he hadn’t even entertained that very, _very_ far-fetched thought for a second until now. Should he? “I’d say I have comfortably reached ‘stray dog within outer castle’ level. Sometimes I even get food!” he joked, knowing it would further irritate the big guy with its absolute lack of information.

“Are the occasional royal belly-rubs good at least?” he rumbled, his expression innocent.

Link immediately felt himself redden to somewhere between cherry and tomato, thinking of a slightly different sort of… belly-rub. Goddess damn you, Ricco!

“Oh ho ho! Could it be that I, linguistic marksman extraordinaire, have hit the proverbial bull’s eye?” he delighted, grinning widely.

“N… not yet.” Link admitted, feeling uncharacteristically sheepish.

“Ah well. But from the radiance of your face I gather that all is going well? You’re making it work?” the big guy quested.

“You are being rather nosy today, aren’t you…” Link evaded.

“What else is new? Haha, you should see your face… you could fry a steak on it!” Ric chuckled, then shook his head. “My word, what a catch! My little boy and the P of H. I’m proud of you! Without any facetiousness for once… I’m happy for you, brother!” he mumbled and put his heavy hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

‘Bundle of overboiling emotion!’ Link thought, amused and really quite moved. The wonderful thing about Ricco was, you knew that everything he said came from his heart. Or, at least from his stomach. Very rarely did anything stem from his brain…

To cover up his own threatening emotionality, he prepared for his riposte.

“Well, you seem to be doing just fine yourself. I feared that prickly little ball of cynicism and you might be at each other’s throats within seconds, but apparently I was wrong?” he questioned, also quite interested in Ric’s conquest.

“Oh we are. We definitely are! But not in the way you’re implying…” he replied with a sly little grin. “No, seriously, that girl is a handful…”

“Literally in your case…” Link couldn’t help but remark, given the difference in size.

“That too. I suspect that will come in handy if she ever lusts for my blood, which I am not yet convinced couldn’t happen any second… but no, she is such a fascinating character. If there was a goddess of sarcasm, Saria would make her cry out of inadequacy within minutes. Her cynicism could probably sour the milk of all cows in the country… and I love every second of it!” he stated proudly.

“I’m not sure whom I should pity, you or her…” Link joked, grinning.

Ricco gave him an expression of merciful indulgence. “My poor boy... If she and I are together, you should pity, well… the rest!”

* * *

 

It was amazing how much food could be at one place! Hundreds of stalls on the central market plaza and seemingly millions of different types of vegetables, fish, meat, fruit… it was a hungry boy’s dreamland! And it was magnificent how much free stuff you could get! Not because people were so very generous, but with the sheer amount of stalls and enough persistent asking, enough proprietors were willing to offer free samples to satiate even two such titanic appetites as the Ord-boys’. Link was currently chewing on something rather indefinable with at least twelve tentacles that he had received from a rather beautiful Zora-woman. It was one of those things that, if you found them swimming at you in nature you would probably clear off flailing… but fried on a stick it was just as much food as the next disgusting-looking critter. Ric had, of course, already finished his and was already looking for his next prey.

They were still strolling through the aisles, their eyes darting from one wonder to the next. The whole plaza was beautiful on its own… three or four square kilometres crammed with stalls, some simple, some exuberant, encircled by Hyrule city’s magnificent architecture of white stone. Two, three, four storied buildings, artfully adorned with balconies, pillars and reliefs; mansions, official buildings and temples… Link, while itching to see such houses from the inside, pitied the inhabitants… this market probably did not sleep… ever. If you lived here, the ear-shattering ruckus would be pervasive…

As they wandered criss-cross through, occasionally stopping to gawk at the acrobats or magicians that earned their keep here, he worked up the courage to do what he had primarily come here for.

Link felt strangely nervous about what he was going to ask, but decided that it would be beneficial… hopefully. “Say, Ricco… would you be willing to assist me in a… purchase?” he ventured.

The big guy, immediately smelling Link’s embarrassment with his well honed nose for mischief, nodded sagely. “Of course. I’ve seen a stall two corners ago.” he muttered, uncharacteristically silent.

Link looked at him, confused. “A stall for what?” he asked, before he could stop himself.

He got an innocently helpful look. “A stall with medicine for your ailment. An ancient Gerudo was selling it to a bunch of old men. Hey, no need to be ashamed, it can happen to the best of us! One in five, I’ve heard!” He blabbered, hopping out of the way in case Link felt like poking him with the skewer in his hand.

“Idiot! I can at least see mine still, you huge pile of redundant blubber.” he shot back, both annoyed and, admittedly, amused.

“Ouch. But unfortunately, you’re right. I am getting rather a bit plump. But then again, the more there is of me, the brighter the world will be!” Ric rhymed, much to his friend’s dismay.

“Not if you block out the sun… listen, you weren’t too far off, but I was thinking of something for a different body part…” he said, then waited if the little planetoid got the message that a bit of seriousness was called for.

“You have my undivided attention.” Ricco claimed, looking pointedly at the next food store.

Link rolled his eyes. “I want to buy something for… you know… her…” By the goddess, why am I blushing?! What’s the big deal? It’s Ricco! I could tell him that I have to hide the evidence of a town I burned down and he would wordlessly grab a dustpan and brush and ask ‘Where to?’

“Aah, the soup thickens! Well, you have certainly come to the right man!” he chuckled with a pinch of sarcasm. He would be the first to admit that his taste in… anything other than food was questionable at best.

“I am beginning to doubt that. Why have I asked you to assist me again?” Link asked the universe in general.

“Because of your unwavering faith in my superior intellect, my bottomless kindness to help my fellow cretin and my flawless decision-making power. And, naturally, my peerless humility and discretion.” Ricco bellowed so loudly that the lady of the opposite stall dropped a bucket of crabs in fright.

“Oh yeah! I always forget you have all those… How come you never use any of them?” Link giggled as they ran away from the furious woman who bombarded them with the pinching critters.

When they had brought a few corners between them and the screaming lady (another few good expletives for the collection were learned), Ricco asked: “Now… any idea what a wretch like you is going to give the princess of a powerful country?”

Link stopped in his motions… when he put it like that… it did seem rather silly, didn’t it? What could he possibly buy her that would have any significance? Was the whole idea a bit… vacuous?

Then again… her reaction at realizing that he had treated her to dinner… not only had it been hilariously cute, but also rather telling.

Ricco seemed to think the same. “Brother, that was a joke, no need to look so startled! Ricco the wise, famous for his understanding of women, says that it depends on the person bringing the gift, not the gift itself.” he lectured with what he assumed was a thoughtful expression. Looked more like constipation to Link, just like the ‘wisdom’ he was spouting.

“That just means that she will be doubly disappointed if she doesn’t like whatever I buy for her…” he reasoned, feeling more and more frightened of his own idea.

“Nonsense! If you pack it into a corny romantic story explaining why this is a sign of eternal, cast in stone ‘luuurve’, you could get her a petrified turd and she would accept it! Errr. Don’t do that though… That girl is probably a bit too smart for these sorts of shenaningans.” Ricco mused.

“Well, at least you already have a plan for your first relationship challenge. Get Sally a piece of petrified poop and bullshit so hard that she likes it. If you manage that, I’ll buy your drinks for the rest of your life!” Link chuckled, looking around in the market as they strolled along.

“Ha! I know what you’re planning! But you won’t get me killed that easily, boy! Though I have to admit, I would really like to see her reaction… She might actually just explode and take half the world with her, I suspect…” he mumbled, lost in thought.

“Sounds rather accurate if you ask me. Zelda would probably accept it as if it was something she always wanted, devious as she is. Then, when I least expect it, it would probably ‘appear’ in my food and cost me a few teeth… and then she’d kill me.” Link described, looking to the right. His eyes had gotten caught at a tiny corner stall… actually, it was more just a rug with various caskets with what appeared to be jewellery strewn about and a middle aged, bored-looking Gerudo sitting in the middle.

“Ah, I see you are looking to get your flame a priceless bauble from the most trustworthy merchant around. Good idea!” Ricco mocked.

Link shrugged. “Well, unless you have tirelessly sold your body for money the last few days, for the combined profit of almost two rupies I’d imagine, I don’t see how I could afford the more expensive yet questionably more reliable jewellers in town.” he snarled, trying to see what the Gerudo had to offer from afar.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that this wonder of a body is highly sought after… by butchers in the whole country.” Ric laughed, sticking out his belly and patting it lovingly. “Still, I guess it’s as good a place as any to start looking.”

He approached the “stall” before he could be held back and, as usual, was his irredeemable self. “Sav’aaq, good lady! My girlfriend here would like to peruse, but she’s shy…” he purred, pointing at Link.

The ‘girlfriend’ rolled his eyes and stepped closer too. “I’d _pay_ for a butcher to take you, insufferable pest!” he hissed to him. To the proprietor, who had a rather bemused face on right now, he said. “Greetings. Even though my… vriend here has the brain of a Keese, he is right. I would like to peruse.” And he treated her to a winning smile.

She gave him a very learned smile back. “Grreetings, young voe!” She had the sharply rolled Rs and accent of someone who learned Hylian only later in life. “How may I be of serrvice? Ah, no no, let me! Yes, yes yes, nonono… not that! Maybe this?” her hands darted from box to box, snatching up different gems, rings, bracelets and throwing them back again. It happened so fast that Link was just staring in fascination. “Ah, here maybe! You have… verry vai face… beautiful… this here fits vell!” And she produced two blue earrings and held them towards his ears. He just stared, now in confusion and growing indignation, while he could hear his dear friend Ricco die of laughter behind him. “Err, listen, I…”

“Ah, yes, good! Good colour with eyes! Or here!” she grabbed a bracelet, snatched Link’s arm with lightning speed and stuck it through. “Nonono… not good.” she huffed as she pulled it away again.

“Listen, please, I’m not…”

“Here, much betterr!” and she rammed a thick, silvery thing around his arm, chafing his skin quite a bit. But, again, she seemed unhappy with what she had wrought. So was Link, but that didn’t seem to bother her much. “Will you please…!”

“Nono, too much voe. You need more prretty, yes?”

Behind him, Ric was having a fit. Link felt the colour rise on his cheeks. “Would you PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?! Din’s fire, if you stopped talking for a second, you might actually learn what I want! Is this an adequate business strategy for you?!” He spluttered, raising his hands to the sky in exasperation.

The middle-aged woman was surprised only for a second, then a more genuine smile graced her lips. “Ah, young voe knows what he wants! Good. Khatifa listens.”

He took a deep breath. Okay. New start. “I am looking for something for my girlfriend.” he said, his mouth forming an involuntary smile at the last word. A warm tingle spread on his back and made him blush… it already felt delightfully natural to call Zelda his girlfriend. What a wonderful sensation…

The perceptive Gerudo seemed to catch on frightfully quickly and showed a smug grin. “Ah, firrst love! Flame of young always brrightest! Remember looong nights with my voe… more stamina, years ago… Now! Firrst present? You have come to right place! Good Khatifa show you and tomorrow, when young vai loves prresent, she will be in your prayers. Now descrribe young vai!” she ordered, poised to rummage through her seemingly chaotic caskets again.

“Right… err…” Link stammered, his blush only getting worse at the Gerudo’s remark. There would be many nights while they were underway… would they, too… require stamina?

“Err… fair skin, golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes…” he stopped, feeling almost dirty. How in the hell could you describe something so incredibly perfect as Zelda’s beauty? Every word, no matter how lyrical, felt incomplete, pale, anaemic in comparison. He saw her before his eyes with that mind-blowing smile of hers… and in all his vocabulary he couldn’t find anything that would do her justice.

His hesitation didn’t stop the pushy vendor, however. “Ah, I see. Hylian vai, pale as the sands at Selima oasis. Khatifa underrstands! You want… necklace? Bracelet? Earrings?”

Good question… He had spotted that her earlobes had holes, but when she was with him she had never worn any jewellery. It’s not like she needed any… but still… the thought that she might wear something that he had given her… it gave him another pleasant shiver.

“Earrings, I think. Something… understated… subtle, if you know what I mean.” By Nayru, he hoped that she did, or this could take till tomorrow!

“Oh, I see! Something… for you two… not for world to see, but you to know, yes?” she whispered conspiratorially and winked.  She had hit the mark perfectly, Link thought, relieved. But… there was still one thing… and it was unpleasant.

“Say… how much… I mean… I don’t have all that much, you see…” He admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed. He had never really wanted anything that could be called a luxury. He had never begged his parents for anything that cost money, he had never really used his own money for anything other than food and drink with his friends… he’d never had any interest in anything that didn’t have a use. Now, for the first time he wanted to buy something pretty… for the girl he adored… and he became painfully aware of the inadequacy of his means. It was a deeply frustrating experience... and humiliating…

But then again… any noble brat with more money than sense could probably buy Khatifa’s whole store without even putting their purse under stress. But what would it mean? It would be as if he picked up a piece of gravel and gave it away… it has no meaning! Link, however, spending what he could afford on even a simple little trinket in order to (hopefully) make her day, that had meaning! And he was certain that she, of all people, would see that.

The Gerudo, maybe pretending that she hadn’t heard him, continued to swiftly lay out a few plain pieces in front of him. They ranged from barely passable to downright tasteless. He watched her hands as she worked, rummaging, sorting, and suddenly had a glimpse of something that looked interesting. Quick as a viper he snatched the eye-catching sparkle from one of her boxes before it could be buried again. The vendor gave him a slightly miffed look for invading her stuff without asking, but he was too busy to examine the item he held to care. It was one small earring, white silver, formed like a flower. The inner part of the five-petalled blossom was some light blue stone… an aquamarine, maybe? It reminded him very much of the beautiful, elegant flower that Zelda had received as a gift a few days ago… He remembered that she had loved the thing…

“This one… how much is it?” he asked, not taking his eyes of the tiny bauble, only about a centimetre in diameter.

“Ah… not bad choice, yes… you have good eyes, young voe! Unfortunately, only this one left. Otherr one stolen… or lost. Don’t know. Yes… pretty, no?” she prompted. Link knew where this was going… the more he admitted that he liked it, the higher the prize would magically become… The problem was… this was the one! This was the one he was going to buy. It was just too perfect. It would look excellent on her! The stone matched her eyes, the white silver would compliment her skin tone… and it was unostentatious, something that, he had quickly learned, was important to her. Nothing she ever wore was obtrusive or gaudy, which he deeply approved of in someone of her standing, who could wear all the gold and glitter she wanted. Additionally, he rather liked the idea of her only wearing one… it might augment her cheeky side, which he idolised.

“It would fit her well.” he said cautiously.

“Yes… silver setting and tiny blue semiprecious stone. Crraftsmanship verry good. Verry good! Reduced prize because only one. Fifty rupies.”

Link felt his innards turn heavy. He swallowed. That was more than he had… a good bit more…

Thankfully, Ricco knelt down beside him. “Ah, I think this is the time when I come into play. Scoot over, you. Now, my good woman, I am sure I have misheard. Fifty rupies for the earring and how many other pieces? Surely at least five…” he rumbled.

The Gerudo snatched the earring from Link’s fingers and looked sinisterly at the big lad. “Fifty for earring. Take, or leave.” she simply said.

“This single earring wouldn’t be worth fifty if it came with a box of pure gold. 15 rupies.” Ric said disdainfully.

The woman looked at him as if he had lost his mind. She lifted her arms dramatically. “Rrobberrs! Thieves! 15?! And I heard Hylians were a kind people! 45!” she exclaimed loudly. Link ducked his head slightly, hoping no-one would take the outburst literally.

“We are a people of standards and reason, flower of the desert.” he said flatteringly. “And we will not be goaded by prizes like this, I can assure you. 20. And this is our final offer.” he stated firmly.

“I cannot accept! You might as well burry me in the sands already!” Link noticed that all of a sudden her Hylian had improved quite a bit. “39! I shall not go lower, voe!” she promised.

Ricco seemed to study the piece, rubbing his chin. “You know, I swear my uncle Bollok can just make something like that…” he mumbled in Link’s direction, careful to be just loud enough that the Gerudo could hear perfectly. “We can buy a stone like this for ten rupies, the silver for three and he’ll just fabricate it himself. We should ask him first, before we do anything rash.”

Link nodded, following Ric’s lead. He was clearly a master at this, having basically grown up haggling for ingredients with grumpy, weathered merchants. They stood up and left with a brief ‘thank you’. After a few steps Link feared that they had misjudged her and that he had lost his opportunity…

“Wait, you sons of Molduga, wait!” she shouted after them.

Oh thank Nayru’s love… She had run after them, the trinket in her hand. Now Link saw how tall she really was… almost a head taller than him!

Ricco looked at her sternly. “25…” he said without ceremony.

“Impossible! My daughter is with child! What grandmother would I be if I didn’t present her with a gift once I return? 34!” she wailed, looking as if she was about ready to claw his eyes out.

“28… and probably made a ludicrous profit with that.” he accused, folding his arms.

“May the sands swallow you and spit you out in hell! 30! And by my life, I will not offer any more charity!”

“Agreed! I knew you would see sense, my good lady!” Ricco exulted, now sporting a wide grin.

She too smiled immediately, and heartily. “Not bad! I must remember that voe in this country are just as dangerous as vai sometimes. Here. For your lucky girl!” she chuckled and handed the bauble to Link.

Relieved that this was over, he fished out a red and two blue rupies from his pocket. His finances had just received a savage blow, but it was worth it. The more he looked at the earring, the more he wanted it to be graced by Zelda wearing it. It really would look great on her… he hoped…

“Pleasure doing business with you two!” she announced while swiping the money from his fingers. She grinned motherly at him and ruffled his hair. “Good luck, young voe… It’ll be fine, you’ll see!” she cooed, turned around and left.

He exhaled the breath he felt he had been holding the entire time. “Ric, goddesses help me, you are my saviour! Remind me to pay you back for this… somehow…” he said, still feeling a bit stunned.

The big lad laughed deeply. “Forget it! Even though you owe all your success with women to my tutelage, it was you who brought me together with Saria. You owe me nothing, brother.” he pronounced generously.

Link didn’t know what to say… so he said nothing and just nodded his thanks.

Ricco shifted a little uncomfortably. “You know that… err, Zelda won’t be able to wear it, right? At least during the day?” he whispered, seeming a little concerned.

Link smiled softly. “I know. It doesn’t matter. If she takes even a little pleasure in it, it was worth it to me.” he mumbled, feeling a little sad. She would probably need every speck of joy she could get… they both would.

Inadvertently, the thoughts about their terrifying mission, the thoughts he had hoped would spare him for just a few hours, forced themselves back into his mind. It was frustrating… everything, from the sun in the sky to the laughing of a crowd of children around an entertainer, everything seemed darker with this sword of Damocles hanging over their future. Hundreds of kilometres to traverse to search for a place they didn’t know what to do with, hoping that their purpose there would reveal itself. And then they probably had to repeat that twice over! And then? If he had the sword in his hand… what was he to do? Its presence alone would hardly be enough to ward off the Threat, would it? Would they need to go on yet another quest to prevent it from emerging onto the land once more? Or is it free already and he would have to seek battle with it?

Fear of the unknown is so much worse than fearing what is clear in front…

How could you prepare for such a nameless, faceless evil whose greatest weapon is its obscurity? Were they forever reduced to simply reacting to its plans, always on the retreat, like trying to desperately patch up a crumbling dam? Preparing against something as alien and sinister as this would be like fashioning a steel box you lock yourself in to keep you safe from all sides… and just when you think that nothing can get inside to harm you, you realize that the enemy’s plan was for you to suffocate because you forgot airholes!

Frustration…

“Hey! Brother? Would you mind giving me any reaction at all, so I can be sure that you’re still alive?” he heard Ricco’s call, but as if he was really far away.

Arduously, Link fought himself back to reality. “Ric… you leave the day after tomorrow, right?” he asked, his expression deadpan.

“That is the plan, yes…” the big guy answered, immediately grasping that this situation called for sincerity.

“Do you and Sir Russel already have your provisions ready?” He asked, still staring off into nothing.

“I do and I’d bet my right arm that he’s had them ready since before we left Ord…” Ricco said, getting a bit worried by his friend’s behaviour.

“I have a bad feeling… It could be that I suddenly need to leave the city, very suddenly… with Zelda. I apologize, but I can’t explain the circumstances… Would you buy another four days worth of provisions for two? And if you leave before anything happens, could you stash them somewhere where I’ll find them? If it comes down to the worst, every second might count…” Link requested, having an ominous feeling.

“Brother, you’re kind of scaring me… I’ll do it right away, if you’re sure… but why? Is there danger?” Ric asked, wide eyed.

“Not to you… I hope. But to her… terribly so, I fear.” he muttered, deeply regretting that he had to asked his friend for a favour without offering any explanation… But in this case, knowledge could be dangerous…

“Alright… but, you know, brother, if I can help you any other way…” Ricco offered, obviously very worried now.

Link shook his head. “Not right now. But… err… it might be a good idea to refresh your skills with the sword… just in case. And take care of Ord while I’m gone…” he asked of him.

“How long will you be gone?” the big lad wanted to know with a sigh.

“If only I knew…” he mumbled, forlorn.

* * *

 

“Getting less and less dead by the day, lad!” Sir Alistair wheezed with just a glimmer of pride perceptible. Link, too, was proud of himself. As he had now been introduced to a large variety of weapons and had learned to use them without outright killing himself and anyone unplanned, they had returned to his preferred armament: sword and shield. The blademaster had them both in padded leather armour, mostly for the added weight, and so they could actually hit with force. Link’s initial inhibition was overcome; if he saw an opening in his teacher’s defence, he struck to end the fight. Happened rarely enough, still… He wasn’t completely helpless against the knight, he could hold his own pretty well by now… far, _far_ better than when they had begun training. But the old bastard seemed to have a never ending supply of dirty tricks, which he used with malicious glee. However, Sir Alistair had grudgingly conceded, the same trick very rarely worked twice on him.

As usual at the end of their session Link was drenched from head to toe. He had held his sword for nearly three hours without pause and his fingers seemed extremely unwilling to let go now… he nearly had to peel them off with his other hand.

“How are you holding up, Link?” the blademaster suddenly asked.

He stopped in his tracks. A question like this… from this rugged old warhorse?

“And, far more importantly, how is the princess?” he continued.

Link looked at him, his surprise probably clearly visible. If anyone on this world was unlikely to waste his time with brainless small talk, it would be this man. He knew something…

“I believe she is fine. She has overcome her shock from the arena, if I am any judge…” he said carefully, not wanting to give too much away.

He got an impatient look. “Cut the crap, lad. I’ve known the princess since her birth, I’ve seen her grow up since she was a toddler, and I have trained her in the way of the sword. And if you are to take charge of her protection, I want to know that you know what you’re doing.” he rasped. He didn’t speak accusation or mistrust in his voice… just worry.

Link took a moment, evaluating his options. “What do you know, sir?”

“More than most, but not as much as you. Some ominous threat to the country. I’d normally not even listen to such nonsense. But neither the king, nor his daughter, are quick to fret, so despite common sense, I find myself believing them. What that means to me primarily, is that an attack like the one a week ago might not be a singular event. Now, if I was king, I would not trust the safety of my daughter, the apparent target of the enemy’s attacks, to an inexperienced aspirant like you…”

That stung… mostly because it was true. Link couldn’t even argue with that… neither would he, probably.

“…except for one reason: Your performance during the attack at the arena. What I’ve seen that day was impossible. Not even a Rito with a bolt of lightning up his arse could move as fast as you. You are an important part in all of this… though I’ve no damn clue what that is…” he left the implied question unspoken.

‘Well, he knows about as much as me, then…’ Link thought dryly. “Sir Alistair, I can not tell you all you want to know. Please believe when I tell you that I regret that. But I can confirm that I have a part to play… and that princess Zelda’s safety is my prime concern.” he said, hoping that his voice carried as much sincerity as he felt in his heart.

The blademaster didn’t look all too happy. “I don’t doubt that, lad. Few, let me tell you, would have dived head first after attackers that managed to kill royal guards like _this,_ alone.” he rasped and snapped his finger. “I would be a fool to doubt your will. I do however worry about what you plan…”

Link couldn’t quite suppress a tiny grin. “Would you be surprised, Sir Alistair, if I tell you that Zelda already has planning firmly in her hand?” he asked, hoping to Nayru that his opposite would not misunderstand this for naïve levity.

A miniscule curl of the knight’s lips brought relief. “Not in the slightest… but she, in the end, is just as much of a child as you, and I don’t mean that derisively. The sad thing is, I have to trust you two babes that you know what you’re doing. I can’t have my eyes on the princess constantly with the preparations for war underway. But I want you to know: Zelda’s safety means more to me than you might think… and I want you to seek my help if you need it. Agreed?” the old knight wheezed, looking dead serious.

Link understood… also what he didn’t say.

He didn’t say “Even if it means endangering me.”

He didn’t say “Even if it means that I would have to disregard my orders as knight of Hyrule in order to aid you.”

He especially didn’t say “Even if it means going against Zelda’s wish to be alone in whatever they planned.”

He nodded gravely. “Agreed, master.”

“Then off with you! The king has requested your presence as soon as we’re done, which is now. Wash and go to the map-room. It’s the place where old men decide the fate of the young. You can’t miss it if you can smell zealotry.” the blademaster cackled, as if he knew what a bombshell he had just dropped on his student.

Meet the king, alone? What on earth for?! Hopefully not their… activities? Right?!

If yes, he at least wouldn’t have to worry about any dangerous trip cross-country any more… in fact, he wouldn’t have to make any trip longer than from one end of a cell to the other for the rest of his life…

* * *

 

Link waited in front of the map room. The guards had dryly informed him that he was to remain until the meeting inside was over. 

Had he known that, he wouldn’t have fretted like a ferret on fire with washing and redressing. He had nearly panicked about whether he should wear his finest tunic like the last time he had met the king, or another one so it wouldn’t seem like he only had one single shirt to his name… In the end he had decided on the one thing he knew for certain: that he was a bloody idiot and should just bloody calm down. If the king wanted to incarcerate him, he wouldn’t invite him for a quiet afternoon chat… unless that invitation included hot pokers and thumbscrews.

When the battalion of old generals finally filed out, he was relieved to finally get this over with.

Inside, the king was sitting straight on his chair in front of the map-table and fixated him with his pale eyes. Link stepped to the middle of the room and bowed deeply.

“At ease.” the nearly emotionless voice of his liege resounded. “Do you know why I sent for you?”

Oh my goddess, I have an inkling but I hope I’m wrong! Please let me be wrong! “I can not be sure, your majesty.” Link spoke, trying his utmost to remain calm.

“I wish to discuss something with you, Link Andrésson. First, how are you progressing with your research?”

It was incredibly hard to read this man. It was equally possible that he was being fatherly and just about to jump at his throat. “Very well, your highness. We are certain we have discovered the first location.” he told him, cautious about what to disclose. The tension between Zelda and her father had not gone unnoticed and he was hesitant to disclose anything specific. But he also didn’t want to lie…

The king showed a careful measure of surprise. “Have you? Even more pressing, then, that you and I talk.” He let that hang for a few seconds.

What on earth could he want to talk about? “I wish to ask you whether you believe yourself capable of protecting my daughter.” the king asked, both his expression and voice devoid of emotion.

Link was thoroughly caught off guard, both by his question and his odd demeanour. What father asks something of such importance with a face as blank as a slate? He thought about it for a long time. He almost feared, the monarch might angrily repeat his question at any second… but he just stared and waited…

What could he say? No? It would cost him all the king’s confidence, it would mean that doing what needed to be done, together, would become much harder… and he also didn’t feel it to be true… Yes, then? Equally stupid. It would sound short-sighted, vapid even… Finally, he said: “My liege, I can not possibly claim that I am, given how little we know of this danger. But I will say that I believe myself willing to do everything in my power to ensure her safety.” It was as close to the truth as he could formulate.

The king nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Then I am sure you have considered the advantages and disadvantages of forcing her to take such a long trip.”

Forcing her? What?

“I am equally certain that you are aware that protection against assassins is not the same as protection against heat, cold, hunger, sickness… all the dangers of nature. Do you trust yourself to be her shield against those for weeks as well?”

Link did. But the king obviously didn’t, or he would not ask… but more and more he got the feeling that there was some agenda behind all this. “I do, sire.” he simply answered, wanting to draw out more information out of this interrogation.

“You are prepared to bear all the responsibility then? And all the consequences? The safety of an unskilled child, untrained in anything that would aid survival out in the wild would rest on your shoulders alone. How would you respond to the very real, very plausible possibility that she gets feverish when you are five days travel away from civilisation? Could you forgive yourself if she comes to harm under your guardianship? Would you be able to forgive yourself, if you were a father and you sent your daughter away into the unknown?” the royal spoke coldly.

Link suddenly understood what this was about with icy realization. The king wanted to persuade him to leave Zelda in his care by sowing doubt in himself! Get him to leave her behind in the “safety” of his castle! He felt anger rise up to his chest. Besides Zelda herself he was the only person who had proven to be able to protect her… And despite that, the truth was that he was given no trust at all! This rattled his confidence more than he wanted to admit… But the way this man did it… to try to dissuade him from bringing her, to leave her alone and unshielded back here while he went questing with such a perfidious, underhanded method… Link wanted to slap sense into him!

Dear goddess, he had to be careful though… painfully careful. He did not know this man. He did not know what he might do, how bent he was on keeping his daughter here. This required a good bit of guile… “I believe I understand what you wish to impart, my king. I will, naturally, think of all options on how to proceed.” he said, being deliberately cryptic but also showing stoicism. He wanted this meddlesome monarch to know that this sort of manipulation would not work on him.

The king’s expression was, as ever, nearly unreadable. “Good. I expect nothing less from you. I also expect that you choose guaranteed safety over relative protection. Thirdly, I expect that you realize that you and her alone in the wilderness, unsupervised, might kindle untoward temptation… and certainly talk that would harm my daughter’s reputation. Think carefully on this! Dismissed.”

Well, that had been more direct! Link bowed and left. Outside he took a deep breath, trying to calm the fire in his guts. He had to stop himself from stomping through the corridors as he walked towards the library.

How dare he? He couldn’t have been more offended if the king had outright told him that he didn’t trust him with Zelda’s wellbeing. He was furious that the king apparently thought he could even think of… ravishing her! He was furious that the king would insinuate that he couldn’t take proper care of her!  But mostly he was furious because the king had a good bloody point, goddess damn it!

Not about the ravishing… as such… but his capability as a protector. What would he do if either of them got sick? What would he do in an unfamiliar region if they ran out of food? Or water? What if he got hurt and could no longer hunt? If they were hundreds of kilometres into difficult terrain, anything, even the slightest mishap could spell their doom.

Goddess curse it all, the king had hit a nerve that he himself had rubbed raw over the last few days… what should he do?

Link reached the library, knowing that Zelda would be inside. He didn’t want to discuss this yet, he was still too outraged. He needed more time to think everything through…

She was, of course, poring over books. Once again in one of her simple, white dresses, her cute figure hunched over the table, her beautiful face in a concentrated frown, her intelligent eyes darting over the pages. The sunlight from the window made her hair shine like liquid gold as it flowed to the left side of her head, loosely bound so it wouldn’t get in her way.

As if for the first time, he saw how utterly breathtaking she was… what if he lost her?

What if _he_ lost her?!

She noticed him after a couple of seconds of just standing there, pondering. “Ah, there you are! I was beginning to worry that Sir Alistair might have put it in his head to surprise you with a double session, as he did once with me…” she shot him one of her radiating smiles… today it only tightened the knot in his entrails, though.

“I need you to help me decide between two routes. I’m not quite happy with either of them, but… is everything alright?” she suddenly asked, looking at him, a bit worried. Of course she had seen right through him, he shouldn’t be surprised. But still, he didn’t want to talk about this now, not while he was ruffled.

“Just a bit tired, Sir Alistair did put me through the wringer. Not sure how much help I will be today…” he said, putting on a wistful smile.

Unsurprisingly, she did not seem convinced. “Very well… come here then. Here are the two options…” and she proceeded to explain.

Link tried his best to listen, but his mind wandered. The longer he stared at the incredibly long way they had to travel, the more his heart sank. So, so much could happen on such a trip… so much that he was aware of, but still might be unable to prevent… and once they got there, to the tree, everything he wasn’t aware of could happen! Hell, the dragon, if it existed, might even attack them! How was he to know that it was friendly? An educated guess?

He couldn’t help but stare at her face… and imagine her languishing because of his failure. Hunger, cold, fever, injury… if you had nothing but wilderness around for days, even an infected scratch was a potential death threat.

“I was also thinking of buying a few Gorons, you know, as provisions? They will go into your backpack, natrually…” he heard her say.

“Hmm… wait what?” he asked, confused.

“Ah, you’re back.” She said, looking at him both reproachfully and amused. She sighed and, after a quick look that no-one was around, put a gentle hand on the back of his. “Look, it is obvious that something is worrying you. Don’t you want to tell me? Maybe I can help?”

He didn’t want to tell her… and he also did, of course. He just wanted more time to formulate an opinion. But her irresistible sweetness cracked him wide open… as usual.

He sighed. “I’m sorry. But you are right… I am distracted. Because of your father…” He could see her tense up immediately and her face went from gentle to apprehensive. Oh dear Nayru’s wisdom, how should he explain this?!

“I was summoned to the map room. I think he doesn’t want you to go with me. I fear he is intent that you stay…” he worded it carefully.

He noticed that her breathing, while still calm, was deeper than usual, betraying rising ire. “What did he say?” she asked, her voice low.

“He attempted to fill me with doubts… make me worry that you would not be safe in order to dissuade me from taking you with me…” he could almost feel her anger radiating from her. She took one deep breath. “And what did you say?”

“That I would think on it…”

Link stopped dead. He immediately realized that he had said something catastrophically wrong.

“ _What?!_ ” Zelda hissed, her eyes sparkling dangerously. “You actually consider to… leave me here?! How dare you?!” she exploded, yelling through the library, caring no longer.

He immediately raised his palms placatingly, but he might as well have tried to put out a forest fire with his bare hands. “Wait, I misspoke. I did not mean…”

“ _What_ did you not mean?! This man, this… warden who has imprisoned me in ignorance and false security openly tells you that he wants to keep me here, locked up, and you even think about letting him?!?” she screamed, standing up and taking a step away from him.

He stood up too, now feeling his anger rise at these accusations that, unfortunately, were too close to the truth… “I never thought about leaving you!” he said truthfully, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm. “Not for an instant. What I meant to say, is that, in all his insultingly doubtful coercion, the king had one point. Just the two of us travelling such a distance is extremely risky.”

He stopped to await her reaction. She seemed to cool down just a tiny bit… she folded her arms in front of her and set her jaw. “Explain!” she commanded coldly. What had he done to deserve such a treatment? He was just worried about her, couldn’t she bloody see that? He had basically lied to his liege lord so that they could plan their next step! “We are travelling over almost uncharted terrain for days, maybe weeks on end. Weather, hunger, thirst, illness, injury…  Anything could potentially spell disaster without even factoring in monsters or, even worse, shady attackers sent by the enemy. I hate to admit it, but I am unsure about whether I can sufficiently protect you from…”

“I am not some wilting flower that dies if it isn’t watered regularly!” she hissed at him angrily. “I am capable of carrying my own weight and I can learn if there were _someone_ who was willing to teach!”

The ‘someone’ stung… Link had to remind himself not to take any of this personal. Hadn’t he too been extremely unfair in his anger, back in Ord? She hadn’t held it against him… so he was determined not to feel insulted.

He was, however, getting quite indignant, something he sure as hell didn’t want to be with her, but he couldn’t help it. “Listen. We can not just go out into the world, hoping that it would turn out alright. We have to consider options. And no! I do not consider leaving you here an option… but what about an escort? True, we will be much more conspicuous, but we can transport food, tents, medicine, tools… I don’t claim to have the answer, but you must allow me to think these things through!” he shot at her, dangerously close to losing his calm.

“It would merely be an extension of my father’s arm, yet another cage that would offer no protection! The “safety” he provides is illusory! It might calm him, knowing that he has done something, but it is ultimately counter-productive. How do you not see this?” she asked, her voice once again getting louder.

He raised his arms in exasperation. “I do see it! Apparently you really do think me an idiot! But sometimes, admittedly rarely, this idiot might have a point. Is this so hard to fathom? You are so bent on getting out of here that you refuse to accept any other possibility, it seems! Why do you think I wanted to talk it over with you?” he asked, involuntarily gritting his teeth.

“You didn’t!” she snapped, whacking the table with her hand. “I had to pry it out from you! What had you done if I hadn’t? Quietly acquiesce to my father’s wishes? Don’t ever be like him, I warn you.” Her voice turned silent and icy. Her finger pointed threateningly at his face. “Do not _ever_ presume to know what is best for me like he does. Do NOT do that!” the last words were quivering, though he could not tell whether from shaking anger or near crying.

Link had had enough. She was just being unfair now and he would not play target for her to throw her fury at. He took a few breaths before talking calmly again, but with a certain edge to it. “Now listen closely, Zelda. Nothing, ever, will persuade me to abandon you… not even if you hurl an endless barrage of misguided insults at me. Secondly, I am not like the king and I don’t aim to be. I believe I have seen a glimpse of his true self today and it is not one I wish to be associated with. Thirdly, I will insist on continuing this discussion once both of us have calmed down, for I believe it to be important. I hope you can accept this. If you can’t, frankly, I don’t know what to say… Now if you will excuse me. It seems I have one long night ahead of me. Good evening.” She remained silent, although he could see her jaw muscles working. He knew he could have been far more elegant, but right now he couldn’t muster the nerve for it. It was obvious she wasn’t truly angry at him, but he did not want to accept the role of ‘punching-bag’.

He randomly grabbed a book from the table, mostly to signal that he too would continue planning, and quietly left.

His feet automatically transported him to his new chamber within the stronghold while his brain bombarded him with self criticism. What could he have said differently, what could he have formulated better so she wouldn’t get so riled up… should he have tried to be more understanding? Or more firm? Had he done _anything_ right, goddess damn it?!

Link entered his room and let himself fall onto his bed. He knew that sleep was totally out of the question right now, but it felt good to lie down and at least try to relax to sort his thoughts…

He still wasn’t insulted... that would just be childish. But apparently he had inadvertently stepped into a hornet’s nest of emotion. Had he been right in walking out of their quarrel? He had said that he wouldn’t abandon her… hadn’t he just done that, kind of?

Din’s hellfire, it really had been the worst timing! He had been so completely flustered after the meeting with the king… he had lacked his normal eloquence and had broached this delicate subject with the subtlety of a Goron mining-hammer.

… should he just have trusted their plan completely? Should he have trusted himself and, most importantly, her to overcome any obstacle that might stand in their way?

He hoped to the Three that he himself hadn’t been unfair at any point. He should have been the one to calm her down… yeah that had failed spectacularly… but hopefully he hadn’t said anything to really deserve her ire…

Link sighed heavily and turned on his side. Something stung in his pocket. He fished out the delicate, silver earring he had bought today, wanting to give it to her today…

He turned on his stomach so his face was buried in his pillow and slowly hammered his fist against the back of his head.

“Goddess. Fucking. Damn it…”

* * *

 

One o’clock, probably… by now he had gotten a feel for the time during these long nights. Only today time seemed to have slowed to a crawl in order to give him more time to rethink… everything. You don’t want to be alone with your thoughts for hours on end when your mind decided to re-evaluate every single word you had said today over and over again… you especially didn’t want that when you gradually felt more guilty. His logic told him that he hadn’t done anything really wrong… but he also felt that he should have prevented the situation from escalating like that… somehow…

He had, of course, taken his post as usual. More than a little quarrel needed to happen for him to forget his duty to her. But tonight wasn’t easy. Three more hours…

At least he now had the time to think a few things through… the conclusion that the two of them travelling alone was the only viable option got ever firmer, the longer he pondered it. True, a retinue would net them a sort of safety, but it was a hollow one. When your enemy’s primary weapon was stealth, travelling with a royal procession, advertising your position at any time, was foolhardy. They might as well paint a target on Zelda’s back, if they went with that option. They would know only two conditions: under attack, and between attacks. No… the retinue would bring with it comfort, but little else. And neither of them could afford comfort in any case… not with that terrifying fate hanging over their heads.

Alone, then. Only him and her. Link had never really doubted that this was the correct decision. It… felt right. While that was a flimsy rationalization at best, it was still worth remembering that his feeling might have more weight than that of others. He, or someone like him, had done all this before! Somewhere in the past a different hero had faced the same trials and had succeeded! Perhaps his inner voice was, at least in part, an echo of a past life, offering a hint of guidance?

Anyway, the simple fact remained that if Zelda and he were unable to endure rain, terrain and other problems of the road, it was highly doubtful that they had any chance whatsoever against something as truly malicious as the Threat and its agents. Link didn’t like this way of thinking, but it was true nevertheless. Whatever difficulties they might encounter while hiking over the land it would certainly be a walk in the park compared to what fate had in store for them later on. He probably had projected his fear of this unknown peril that loomed on the horizon onto the tangible hazards that he could fathom...

Well, he would stop doing that! He would make sure they reached the three dragons, he would make sure that they would be safe and he would make sure that they fulfilled their mission! End of discussion! Besides… if they truly existed, the goddesses would want them to succeed, wouldn’t they? A little divine supervision couldn’t be totally amiss, right?

He heard a loud click behind him; he had been so lost in thought that he jumped quite a bit. Zelda stood in the half opened door, just in her nighty, her hair rumpled as if she had been twisting and turning in bed, unable to find rest. She looked at him, still half behind the door, as if she was playing at hiding from him. There was just the tiniest suggestion of guilt in the way her big, beautiful eyes shone with sadness, probably only noticeable to him and no-one else. He could feel that she wanted to say something by the way her elegant jaw moved, as if the words were already in her mouth but refused to come out. The whole sight was irresistibly cute… whatever tiny speck of anger had remained until now was immediately snuffed out at the sight of her adorable discomfort.

He smiled at her warmly, now wishing nothing more than to allay her unnecessary feelings of guilt. “Can’t sleep?” he asked her softly, so that the guards downstairs couldn’t hear.

She nodded, not taking her entrancing gaze from him. “I don’t want to go to sleep while this is between us. I don’t want you to be angry with me…” she whispered, her voice quavering just the tiniest bit.

He smiled at her soothingly. “I’m not… I was, briefly… but no more. I don’t want to be angry with you either.”

She lowered her eyes and fiddled with her hands in front of her. “I want to apologize.” she mumbled, her shame becoming nearly unbearable for him.

“You don’t have to…” he offered, knowing it was a stupid thing to say, a truism…

“Yes I do, Link! I have treated you terribly today!” the words now bubbled forth in a trembling voice. He could see tears form in her eyes and it nearly broke his heart. He didn’t want her to feel like she needed to explain herself to him, especially if it pained her so. But he also knew that this was the way this little wound between them could heal without leaving a scar. “I… I can not give you a satisfying excuse… but I can offer an explanation at least. Would you listen to it?” she asked, setting her gaze back to his eyes.

The nearly despairing sadness in her eyes made him crack. He leaned his sword against the wall and, hoping that he did the right thing, he hugged her tightly. He felt his own eyes tear up when she gave a quiet sob in his arms and locked her arms lightly around his waist. Screw anybody who might see them; he no longer cared. She needed his help right now and no social scandal horseshit would stop him!

“Gladly, Zelda.” he breathed next to her ear and rested his cheek against her temple.

She took a minute to compose herself. “My father doesn’t trust either of us to succeed. Even after the attack at the arena he still didn’t want to let me know the truth about what is happening around me. I doubt he even fully accepts the need to combat this evil, even now! He clings to an ideal world where none of this is happening…” Zelda mumbled against his chest. He could feel how hard it was for her to keep her emotions in check, both sorrow and wrath ravaging her mind. “He kept me in this golden cage for weeks, disallowed me from finding out more about my attackers, as if trying to keep me locked away and cut off from the world might make me forget that I am in danger. His numb inaction not only put me in further peril, it also prevented even an attempt to find a solution for precious _months_. If it weren’t for Impa and now you, I would still know nothing. _Nothing_ about any of this!” she hissed, her fingers involuntarily clawing into the skin of his back. Link didn’t mind, he hugged her tighter and started to rock her ever so slightly. “And now, despite his failure, despite every stone that he tried to lay in our way, we have a way forward, we have a goal, we have a plan. And this… _bastard_ tries to snatch me back from the only way to freedom I had all my life. ‘Good girl, you read a few books! Now back to your room, where you belong and let everyone else decide your fate again.’ Fuck him! Fuck him fuck him _fuck him_!” she screamed, her face buried in his chest so no-one could hear, while her whole body tensed until her muscles trembled from impotent rage. Her breath raced for a few moments until she calmed down sufficiently to continue. “And he does it through you. He _dares_ to use _you_ to get me to stay. Shameless! All for his personal sense of accomplishment, or security, or satisfaction, I don’t fucking know! He dares to try and make you his tool for his delusional endeavours!”

Link nodded slowly, caressing her head with his cheek. The sad thing was, he had known, he had understood it. But he still let his words get under his skin. “And I played right into his hands. I even suspected it, but it still got me…” he whispered, feeling that he too should offer words of apology.

She shook her head, her forehead still resting against his chest. “He’s a master politician. You have no experience in this game. I suspect his goal all along was to drive a wedge between us, hoping either you would just leave, or I would refuse to come. The thought of this dirty, underhanded machination _repulses_ me!” she hissed. Then she looked back up at his face. Her sky-blue, gorgeous eyes still full of guilt. “Do you see? I wasn’t mad at you, not really! It was months of disappointment and rage and insecurity, caused by him that made me lash out. And even before that, years of feeling alone and rejected by him. And now, when I needed his support most, he withdrew completely! And now I directed my ire for him at you! I feel so… vile and loathsome that I did this to you! It was so utterly, utterly unfair!” she croaked and her face scrunched up and as she started to sob and tremble softly. He gently pressed her head back against his shoulder. “Ssshhhhhh…” he hushed her soothingly, feeling his heart crack with each of her sobbing spasms. He rocked her softly back and forth, trying to impart any possible comfort he could muster. “And then I come in and, idiot that I am, clumsily tell you that I was considering his proposal…” Link mumbled, feeling like such an arsehole. It was all so clear now, and relatable. It must have felt like one huge last straw, the ultimate rejection.

“After all this time in this walled cage, frightened of the unknown and alone, the notion that you, of all people, might leave me behind, scared me more than I can put into words…” she whispered when her crying had slightly abated. “And, of course, I severely doubt myself, that I’ll be able to endure all the dangers the road has to offer. I know so little of anything… and my self-doubts made my tantrum even worse. I lashed out at you, my only help in all of this madness! Please, please forgive me…” she begged, trembling.

“All is forgiven, Zelda. It was before you even started talking… I am not without guilt in this either. I should have realized sooner, understood you better. I spoke without thinking and caused all this. And then I walked out on you, left you alone... I too must ask your forgiveness.” he said softly.

She just shook her head… and then nodded. He understood without words.

They remained standing, locked in a quiet embrace, soothing, healing…

The sudden clangour of a high, piercingly loud bell made both of them jump. Link looked around, confused for a second.

“The fire bell…” Zelda whispered, fright in her eyes. He could hear the two guards downstairs talk briefly, then run to see what was going on.

Servants and maids suddenly flooded the hallway… good thing they had already split their embrace…

Zelda immediately tried to restore order, asking if anyone had seen where the fire was. A message boy sprinted up the stairs and wheezed something about a small accident at the knight’s quarters… far away and with a stone wall between them. Zelda ordered most of her servants to go and offer assistance.

Link, for reasons he couldn’t explain, had a bad feeling about this. A fire? In the dead of night at a place where nearly all people slept right now? The knight’s barracks weren’t some brothel that only now saw most of its action. What could have caused a “little accident” right now? In a stone building with hardly any adornment? He looked over the banister of the stairs… the royal guards hadn’t returned. He felt an icy shiver run down his spine… nothing felt right.

He walked back and fought himself through the throng of maids that surrounded Zelda. Her gaze immediately went tense when she noticed his expression. “Go back into your chambers, shut every window, lock every door apart from this one and surround yourself with your most trusted ladies. I don’t like this. Please trust me!” he spoke urgently. He didn’t even have to say the last bit. Zelda looked at him for only a second, eyes wide, then nodded and gave the orders. Link planted himself in front of the door, unsheathing his sword. The corridor returned to calm… a threatening calm that seemed to hold its breath…

He looked around, tense but patient. He couldn’t see or hear any movement but… he felt watched. It was a strangely familiar feeling, similar to… Impa?

_Behind!_

He could feel the blade hissing through the air as he narrowly twisted out of the way. Link used his momentum and the attacker’s momentary confusion and swung his sword violently. It bit deeply into the soft flesh of a stomach and the assailant gasped in sudden, shocked pain. Link didn’t stop. He yanked his sword free, doing as much damage as he could, rammed his shoulder into the guy to knock him away and turned back towards the stairs. Whatever they had done to hide from his senses, the spell was broken. Five more attackers, all in black with a black mask in front of their faces slowly approached the double door to Zelda’s chamber. The sixth that had tried to backstab him frantically tried to hold in his guts and moaned weakly… he wouldn’t get back up…

Link stood in front of the five assassins, his sword extended, not wavering a millimetre. The message was clear: death awaits any who come close.

As one, the five hid their daggers in their sleeves, almost too quick to follow and drew wicked looking curved short-swords. Then they approached, slowly, carefully.

Link couldn’t let them surround him! He had to attack their flank!

Quick as a hornet he darted forward and thrust his sword at the leftmost enemy. Both he and the one beside him tried to deflect, and managed just enough that his blade glanced off of his mask, disorienting him, but leaving him unhurt. He pursued, launching into a quick flurry, attacking three of them at once. He drove them back, but with their combined defence, he couldn’t get through to do any damage!

He tried again, sidestepping, targeting the other flank, doing what he could to surprise them, to create an opening. He had them driven back to the stairs and, in a risky manoeuvre, he violently kicked the middle one straight in the chest, using his sword and sheath purely to block. The struck assailant flew backwards, landed heavily on the stone steps with a satisfying crash and tumbled down.

The remaining four immediately closed rank, but stepped back once again. Link’s fury knew no bounds! These cowardly lowlifes! Every one of them deserved to die, simply for thinking of harming Zelda! Using his sheath to block and his sword to strike he combated all four of them, their measly attacks useless against him, ever driving them back. He could smell their fear of him, felt their rising panic at facing his battle fury! With a mighty roar he dodged to the side and used the force of his movement for a heavy cleaving attack. Three of them hopped back in time. The last one was nearly split in half by the brunt of his swing. Three.

Ever further down he drove them, only getting faster as his fiery blood rage built.

Then he heard something that turned his blood to solid ice in his veins. A silent click from above… from a door. Stupidly, he turned away from the attackers to look at Zelda’s door. It was just barely ajar…

The fire to draw everyone away, and these six to draw him, while a seventh entered her chambers!

He heard a panicked shout. His heart stopped… and time froze. He could suddenly sense how three blades slowly approached his unprotected back with murderous intent… slowly as if through honey. He sensed them as if he had gained perfect vision of everything around him. He also sensed the same aura of murder from inside! And he could sense sinister glee…

The terrible fury and abject terror choked him. With a beastly scream he spun around, his sword extended, feeling a searing hot power course through his entire body and culminating in the tip of his sword. He barely even noticed the bluish, fiery glare that engulfed him, hardly heard the cries of terror and pain from the assailants. He ran, the few steps back to her door seeming as endless as a stairway to the sky. He still screamed in overpowering rage, the dreadful fear for her life, so precious to him, setting his lungs on fire, and still the stairs unrolled. The way seemed endless, time diluted so every instant became eternity, his muscles burning… but hell itself buoyed him up, gave wings to his rage, lifted him up. He crashed through the door, the thick wood offering as much resistance as a sheet of paper, his haste unbroken. His profane scream, carrying with it the irrefutable promise of death echoed deafeningly through the chambers. Still flying forward, in only an infinitesimal instant, he saw the situation. Two more assassins, one wounded on the floor, one only centimetres away from Zelda who stood protectively in front of her maids, the bloodied tip of her slim rapier held high. With icy desperation Link saw that the attacker’s vicious dagger was only an instant away from being plunged into her chest! He would be too late!

No.

He couldn’t be.

He sensed every singular fibre of this murderer’s muscles, felt how each of them tensed with the intent to kill. The dagger sped forward…

Link extended his sword, sneaking the blade between her skin and the offending weapon. The knife scraped on his steel, just for an instant, and exploded into a million tiny shards. Link retracted his arm and, in one smooth movement filled with all his hate, he cleaved the assailant’s head clean off, before he could even fathom why his attack hadn’t worked. He stepped over to the last killer, kneeling, bleeding and, laughably slowly, looking at the lightning quick vengeance that had just decapitated his comrade. He didn’t even attempt to defend himself, too slow was his understanding. Link plunged his sword into his heart and pulled it back out before the cut head even touched the ground.

Time resumed with one relieved intake of air. He stood in the middle of the carnage, bloody, trembling, gasping for air… His senses were still inhumanly sharp; he heard every panicky heartbeat in the room, heard how the blood in the two assassin’s veins slowly stopped flowing. He heard no other attackers in this wing of the castle… quiet. He noticed a third body. A maid, young… she had tried to shield her princess and had paid the ultimate price. But it had enabled Zelda to disable one of them, which is probably why she was still alive…

He looked at her, her face a mask of horror. All emotion, fear, rage, panic, hatred, relief, bloodlust, all came crashing down on him and he didn’t know what to do. Slowly her face became softer and she started breathing again. She lowered her rapier and swallowed heavily, trying to control her fright. After a second of hesitation she fell into his arms and sobbed, loud, wailing, uncontrollable. For just a brief stupid moment, he had the ridiculous fear that she would soil her clothes on his blood-splattered frame. He was still breathing heavily, his lungs burning for air. He hadn’t drawn breath all the way up the stairs and now his body cashed in its cheques, sucking in air and redemption in huge, racking sobs. Tears boiled out of him, shaking him wretchedly. Feeling boundless relief that nearly made his knees buckle, he hugged her back, holding her so tightly to him as if to never let her go.


	31. Cleaning and Clearing

Link

 

Link was sitting in the king’s quarters in front of his bathroom, where Zelda was currently washing herself. Every muscle ached as if it had been set on fire but he did not relax for even an instant. He knew that at some point his mind would force him to look back and reappraise all that had happened, re-examine all the lives he had ended, but thankfully he was both too tired and still too alert to be anywhere but the present. He could hear Zelda’s quiet splashing as she cleaned herself from inside; a welcome reminder that he had succeeded in his duty once more. He, for now, had only asked for a few wet towels and another tunic to be brought, which he was currently wearing. The rest of his body was still quite a bloody mess.

A respectful distance away, most likely due to the way he must look, sat Sally, the only other person he had allowed in here. She was nervously playing with the waistband of her morning gown and seemed too flustered to speak… which in itself seemed cause for alarm. Occasionally they heard hasty footsteps or barked commands from outside… the whole castle was in uproar. The entire royal guard was combing it from top to bottom for any more intruders and for the first time in decades the outer and inner castle were completely locked down to the rest of the city. The king had arrived a few minutes after the battle had ended and had, very reasonably, relocated them to his personal quarters for Zelda to recover, as her own chambers were positively reeking with blood. After that, thankfully, he had left to coordinate the search. Right now, Link did not trust himself to remain calm and collected, should the monarch try any of his idiocy, subtle or outright.

Link rolled his shoulders, trying to get the tensed up muscles to relent. From the way Sally started, he guessed that this had been his first movement in minutes. She looked at him, wide-eyed, afraid. He tried to smile reassuringly, but suspected that whatever happened on his face was a crooked grimace at best. Still, she relaxed again and sighed. “What do I say?” she mumbled, her eyes gazing at the floor.

He frowned, bemused. “What...” he croaked. His voice was raw from the ear-piercing scream that had escaped him when he had thought that all was lost. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What do you mean?”

“What do you say to someone who has just saved a relative and dear friend? Thank you? That seems so completely useless, as if spitting into a bonfire and expecting it to be enough to douse it…” she muttered, looking at him with sad, unsure eyes.

Link smiled at her, more genuine this time, thankfully. “Thank you is more than enough. The meaningful part is said without words anyway. What you can do is help that Zelda recovers as quickly as possible.” he assured her.

She snorted softly. “I suspect you might be the better candidate for that…” she scoffed with a tiny sly grin. “Why as quick as possible? Do you have something planned?”

Link nodded. “We need to leave the city. We should probably have left days ago, but we were hesitant. We no longer have that luxury. If she stays, they’ll get her sooner or later. And I don’t think they’d hesitate to torch the whole city to do that.” he explained grimly.

Sally swallowed heavily. “And do you know where you’re going?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

“Yes.” Link simply said, his expression making it clear enough that no more information was forthcoming.

Sally nodded, understanding, but unhappy with it. “You take good care of her then, you hear? It would get dreadfully boring without someone to make fun of.” she mumbled with sad humour.

Link just nodded his affirmation. Any other notion wouldn’t even cross his mind.

They fell silent again, him resuming his tense vigil and Sally her nervous playing with various things in her reach. After another minute, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. “I can’t just sit there, doing nothing, and leave her alone!” she grumbled and knocked.

“She wanted to be alone for a while…” he reminded her gently.

“And you believe her that?” she asked him with a raised eyebrow. She knocked again and called her cousin. “I’m coming in, whether you want to or not!”

The door opened, Link looked pointedly away, and it closed again. He used the time alone to draw his sword and, using one of his still damp towels, cleaned it of gore. He hadn’t wanted to do that in front of Zelda’s cousin, which, if he thought about it, was a bit foolish, because he probably still looked worse than the blade. When he was done, he reached over and did the same thing for her rapier. He scrutinized the weapon in the process… anything to keep his mind occupied. A beautiful weapon, fit for a princess, but certainly no mere objet d’art. Well crafted, well balanced and wicked sharp. The leather around the grip was a bit worn… not like his, naturally, but still! Quite a bit of practice had been done with this sword… and he was immensely thankful for it. Without that proficiency, he had no doubt that this attempt would have had a dramatically different outcome. Even though he could only have seen it for a split second in real-time, he remembered the scene in her sitting-room as if it was etched into his brain… Zelda standing poised and determined, ready to defend her unarmed ladies-in-waiting and holding her own despite being outnumbered, at least for a few precious seconds. That singular image filled him with endless, fiery pride in her. That, and the fact that he simply couldn’t allow himself any such feelings any more, were responsible for him being free of doubt that she at least could handle any hardship on the road.

Somehow, he would have to let her know how much he admired her for her courage, without it seeming like hollow or even tasteless praise…

He looked back towards his sword, leaning beside him, then at his still tingling left palm. What in the name of all that was holy had he done? That moment when he had thought everything lost, the moment when time had seemed to stop in its tracks, he had felt such an influx of pulsating, devastating power… pure energy, invigorating, empowering… terrifying…

He remembered seeing the corpses of the three assassins that had remained when it had all started… not much had been left… he hadn’t wanted to inspect them, but… how could you look away from something like that? Not only had his one, furious swing cut them in half… all three of them! ...but most of their body, especially the area around the wound, had been severely burned! And not only that! The stone wall surrounding the staircase, as well as the wooden banister to the other side had a deep gash in them… not only was it impossible to slice ten centimetres into solid rock with a blade, he wouldn’t even have been able to reach it from where he had stood! The staircase was wide… if he stood in the middle and extended both of his hands, one with his sword, he still wouldn’t reach either of the sides! Yet both had been cut so cleanly… Up until now, the strange time dilation had been at least somewhat explicable. People in extreme stress exhibit unbelievable strength and speed, that is nothing new. And even though his own demonstration, admittedly, hadn’t just strained what was possible but outright broken it, it was still a comprehensible phenomenon.

This, for the lack of a better term, magic that he had wrought upon his enemies, was not. It was as if he had extended his blade by about a metre and, in the case of the three victims of this miracle, had made it glow with heat. He did dimly remember a sudden bluish shine coming from his sword… but by that time his vision had narrowed only on saving Zelda and not much else.

What he did remember clearly is this power that had coursed through his arm. He could still feel its remnants tingling, almost burning on his palm… and the back of his hand for some reason. He scratched at it absentmindedly. It had felt so… familiar… trusted, even… as if it had always been near, just out of sight, but its presence still subliminally noticeable.

The images of the eight cut, broken, burned bodies flashed through his mind…

No! he yelled at himself. This was not the time for this! Your duty up there is to get Zelda to safety as soon as possible! And nothing fucking else!

Thankfully the door opened behind him, giving him a lifeline to hoist himself out of this ichorous pool of dark thoughts. He stood up and turned around, hoping that Zelda was okay… as much as could be expected.

To his surprise, and relief, she already wore her almost soldierly outfit. Perfect for the road…

She looked at him, glanced up and down over his body and fixated on his probably still smeared face. “I had hoped you’d also have washed already…” she said with a slightly disappointed smile.

Link raised his eyebrow, bemused. “No… not before you and certainly not while you’re in there, leaving you unprotected.” he croaked, his voice raw again.

“Then, unfortunately, all I can give you right now is this…” she sighed, kissed her right index-finger and tapped him lightly on the nose. “…until then.” She smiled at him… and while it, unsurprisingly, had several undertones of nervousness and sorrow, it was still genuine and warm.

Link wanted nothing more than “…until then.”, but also didn’t want to make her dirty again… he felt soiled enough as it was, no need to spread it to this very picture of purity… “Let me just sort myself out real quick.” he mumbled and stepped around them into the king’s bath.

“A rather dodgy way to put this, but alright…” Saria muttered. Both semi-grown-ups ignored her.

He did what he could, as fast as he could. He disrobed, more or less dumped a bucket of water over his head and scrubbed as if his skin had personally insulted him. The king actually had a silvered-glass mirror in here which at least gave him the relieving knowledge that no gore had gotten caught in his hair. When all the sanity in your world threatens to crumble to dust around you, it’s the little things that provide comfort.

After a couple of minutes he emerged again, clothed of course, feeling immeasurably better.

“Did you leave any skin on? You are practically glowing red!” Zelda teased when she saw him. She stood on tip-toes to plant a little kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her gratefully. While it didn’t dispel his tiredness, her little attentions were a tremendous boost to morale.

Her face turned earnest. “What are we doing?” she asked, grim but determined, her eyes clear and strong.

Link couldn’t help but smile proudly. And here he had feared that she might be distraught, maybe even too shaken to leave right now, needing a few days in accustomed surroundings to adjust… He scolded himself for his subconscious patronising. He probably could learn a thing or twelve about determination from this girl… Sure, she was consciously being brave while inside she must be in turmoil… but that did not, by any means, diminish the fact that you needed character made of steel not to yield to despair after suffering through yet another assassination attempt in so short a time.

It was a bit foolish, but he felt pride swell in his chest that he may travel with her. But then again… he was her idiot, wasn’t he?

Since she looked at him questioningly, wondering why he was just staring at her instead of answering, he yanked his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

“Judging by the way you decided to dress, I suspect you already know. We need to leave the capital. Ideally yesterday. We are fighting an uphill battle here. They know precisely where you are and neither walls nor soldiers nor any decency stop them. And since we don’t have any information on them, we can never retaliate. For now, the only option to avoid further attacks is to hide you; not behind castle walls, but by going into the wild. You need to disappear.” he explained.

Zelda nodded curtly, signalling that she had come to the same conclusion. “I expect my _father_ wishes to see me as soon as possible?” she asked, including a sizeable portion of resentfulness into the question.

“And me.” Link nodded. “We indulge him. I know not what he has to say, whether he sees reason now or is even more obdurate and, frankly, I do not care. While we speak to him, I have a task for you, Sally.” he announced, turning to the smaller girl who raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Ideally I want to leave before the sun is up. In order to do that, I need you to prepare stuff for Zelda while we see the king. In case he is obstinate, I want to be ready before he can do anything rash. I asked Ric to cover rations, but other travel baggage… spare clothing, raincoat, soap, a blanket… if you could get a hold of a few medical supplies it would be great…” he said, hoping she would get the picture. Thankfully, Saria was a smart colluder. She showed a crooked grin. “So essentially, you go have a nice quiet chit-chat with uncle while I do all the work for you to elope behind his back? Count me in!” she cooed, only her nod displaying that she understood the seriousness of the situation. Wouldn’t be Sally without a sarcastic remark…

Zelda pulled her cousin close and gave her a peck on the temple. “Thank you…” she whispered, dangerously close to tears.

“’s alright… I was sick of you anyway… always stealing the good men away and leaving nothing for me…” Saria mumbled, apparently finding the floor of particular interest all of a sudden.

Link hated to interrupt this, but he had to. “Whatever happens, we will meet you in the dark nook between the stables and the stablemaster’s quarters between the third and fourth bell of morning.” he instructed.

“Wonderful. And don’t feel like you need to rush. The smell will surely keep me company.” she grumbled.

He gave her a tiny, amused smile, which she received with a slight reddening of her ears.

“Are we going to take horses?” Zelda asked.

Link rubbed his tired eyes, thinking it through yet another time before answering. “No. My experience with riding is very limited… the only horse worth anything in Ord was Sir Russel’s old mare, and apart from sitting on her a couple of times when I was younger, I am completely green. Besides, getting two horses saddled in the dead of night would attract attention and it’s in our best interest to avoid that.” he concluded. He’d certainly like to take a couple of the fascinating and ridiculously useful beasts, in large part because he had always wanted to learn to ride properly, but in their current situation it was just too conspicuous. “Well, no point in waiting…” he spoke carefully, looking at Zelda expectantly. She took a deep breath, then nodded. “Right. Let us get this over with.”

* * *

 

King Tiberian of Hyrule

 

“What in Din’s blazing hellfire do you mean by ‘We have to let them go?’” Alistair asked him, rasping loudly. Few people would have dared raising their voice at him, but the blademaster had never much cared about court etiquette. Yet another reason why he valued his council…

“I mean that as I said it, old friend. Both of them have a destiny to fulfil, it seems… and, to my shame, we have proven to be unable to protect my daughter.”

The blademaster’s jaw tensed and his look became dark. “I take full responsibility for these failings, sire. Demote me to her personal guard, if you will, but I _will_ ensure her safety.”

It was obvious that the man was extremely angry with himself. He had trained the royal guard, he had devised the guard detail and he had lost another four of his men where the assassins had gained entry to the castle. Indeed it was his responsibility… but the king suspected that regular methods had lost their efficacy against this foe long ago.

“I know how you feel… do you think I like the notion of my daughter setting out into the wilderness because I am incapable of providing safety?” he asked calmly.

“Of course not, damn it! But how…”

“It needs to be done. I’m ashamed that it required two extremely close calls to finally open my eyes to this… Twice this boy has saved her against impossible odds…” he trailed off, thinking about how ludicrous it all was.

Alistair stepped to the king’s desk and planted his hands firmly on it so he could lean close and glare angrily. “If you knew what needed to be done, why didn’t you?” he grated.

“Because I didn’t want to admit that with all my power, I am unable to save my little girl…” the king said sadly.

“Then you fool are just as responsible as I am.” the knight affirmed with a disgusted look.

The monarch shook his head softly. “No, my friend… infinitely more so…”

The blademaster gazed at him as if he wanted to throw a punch. He knew that he had fatherly feelings for Zelda, as he had spent a lot of time with her over the years, especially after her mother died. He remembered how this grizzled warrior had carried her as a three year old on his shoulders for an entire inspection of the guard. She had been delighted and had always saluted in perfect synch with her ‘pony’. The other soldiers had had their mettle tested that day, forbidden from laughing…

In the end he sighed heavily and seemed to slump. “I agree that she can not stay here, with a heavy heart. But sending her with the boy, alone…”

The king frowned earnestly. “You believe he will not be sufficient? Or do you think he will do something untoward?” he asked, his voice tense.

Alistair looked back up and glared rebukingly. “Neither! I think I’ve got to know the lad and he’s about as straight as they come. Honest and diligent. And I believe we are beyond doubting his abilities, as mysterious as they might be… But for fuck’s sake, Tiberian! He is a boy! Of fifteen! Younger than my son! The only blade most of the lads going to the border ever get to bloody is their shaving razor! This poor devil has had to kill more than ten people, for pity’s sake! Do you think this is easy?! The first time I had to take a life was when I was eighteen and believe me, I remember his face to this day. You can not ask this of him! Or her!” he wheezed furiously.

The king buried his face in his hands. “I know. But I do not have to. I know my daughter will do what she thinks she must, and I have a feeling that he is no different.” He uttered, tiredness clear in his voice.

“So we let two children set out into mortal peril while we old bastards sit around with our thumbs up our arses?”

Despite everything, the absurdity and Alistair’s perfect rundown of it made him grin, albeit sadly. “I believe so…”

They heard a knock on the door and shortly after, it opened.

* * *

 

Link

 

Five royal guards had waited outside the king’s quarters to escort them. They immediately formed a close perimeter around Zelda and him, looking grim. “Some help you were, boys…” Link couldn’t help thinking with a slight frown, but let himself be escorted nonetheless. He saw, between the tall men in bulky armour, in how much of an uproar the castle still was. It was probably shortly after two o’clock in the morning and everyone, servant, maid and guardsman, were bustling around with a haunted look on their faces. This would be a long and hectic day for everyone… even more hectic when word got out that the princess had vanished… He felt a bit sorry for the poor people at the castle who would no doubt have to scour it all over again before the day was out… but it couldn’t be helped. Every second here was unsafe, every moment could spell doom for the girl walking at his side…

It was hard not to take her hand, walking so close beside her that their shoulders brushed lightly against each other with each step. He could sense her nervousness, which, he suspected, was ironically mostly about having to meet and lie to her father and not about leaving the place she grew up in to go into the unknown. How weird minds are…

They reached the entrance to the king’s study. He noticed that the guards in front of his door had been tripled. ‘Sure, protect yourself… like you only protected your own ego for the last weeks…” Link thought bitterly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Calm! Whatever you do, be polite. Snapping at him won’t make anything easier! He swallowed as he gained sudden clarity of the situation. He might have to lie to his highest superior, the sovereign of his country… about stealing away his only daughter in the dead of night… What a lovely prospect…

Zelda furtively caressed his left palm with one finger, quickly but gently, and shot him a reassuring smile. He had to smile himself… of course she had felt his anxiety too… and even though her touch had lasted less than a second, it still was clear in meaning: ‘Don’t worry, everything will be alright!’

Link had to chuckle and, almost imperceptibly, shook his head. It was such a sweet and caring gesture, he just wanted to hug her. Who was looking out for whom again? Maybe they could share the load! He protected her from monsters and assassins and she protected him from politics… although that seemed like an unfair distribution… her work would be infinitely more dangerous…

The door was opened for them and they stepped through, into the lion’s den. Only two people were here, the king and Sir Alistair. By the surprised way they both looked at them, they had been in the middle of a heated discussion. The monarch was behind his desk, the blademaster across and leaning over. Both were standing. They looked at each other one more time before parted.

Upon seeing the king’s haunted, tired face, Link had a sudden thought… he leaned a tiny bit closer to Zelda. “You know… this might be the last time you see him in a long while…” he whispered. He could see her jaw muscles tense just a miniscule bit… He wasn’t sure why he had said it… He didn’t want to appear like he wanted to involve himself in their family dispute… but he also wanted to save her from doing something, or not doing something, she might come to regret.

Sir Alistair certainly showed no restraint. He quickly stepped over to them and embraced his princess tightly. With him, Zelda showed no inhibition and hugged him back. “My little flower… I wished I wasn’t so old and useless…” he rasped softly. He looked over to Link and extended an arm to grasp his shoulder firmly. “Thank you, Link, for doing this old fool’s job once again…”

It was an unfamiliar sight, seeing the blademaster so emotional… apparently he really did care for her much more than just as a guardian would. He nodded curtly, but sincerely. No thanks were needed, naturally, but he wouldn’t embarrass himself by acting like it was nothing… or saying something mindless like ‘my pleasure’.

The knight released the two of them and stepped to the side, giving unobstructed view of the king, who stood with the stiffness of someone who wasn’t entirely sure how to approach the situation. Link looked to his side. Zelda too was standing like this… only with a lot more quiet fury in her posture.

“I…” the king began, but didn’t get any farther.

“You wanted to say, you’re sorry that your inaction almost got me killed again? You wanted to say what a self-centred bloody idiot you’ve been? You wanted to tell us that you will cease your petty, malicious games and let us be off?” she hissed in one single breath.

Link nearly took a step back, so scary was her ire. There goes diplomacy, he thought dryly.

The king stared at her for a few seconds. Then, without breaking eye-contact he said “Yes. To all three.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “The problem is I can not trust you any more. I can not rely that this brief spell of good judgement lasts even until tomorrow!” “I do not want you to leave. Everything rational in me tells me that it would be wrong to simply allow you to go on this quest where so incalculably many things could go awry. But I also believe that I have been shown enough signs that my rationale is, on this account, sorely lacking. I do not know any more. To my shame, I can not help you any more. So I will not try to stop you any more.” he assured, seeming sincere, at least to Link.

Zelda did not seem impressed. “Good. If I deem it safe, I will send periodic word of our wellbeing. Other than that, we might return once we have found the first location.” she said matter-of-factly.

“I certainly hope you will…” her father muttered, looking positively dejected now.

Link chose this moment to interject. “Your majesty, if I may. It is likely that we return to the city as the other two places are still a mystery that needs to be uncovered. More research will be therefore be required. We would however need to keep our presence as secret as possible during any future stay, for I fear even more reckless attacks as soon as the enemy learns of our progress.” he spoke, taking great care with his wording.

The king looked at him, with slight animosity at first, then his features softened. “I understand.” he grumbled, then sighed. “You are a thoughtful young man… I may not like it, but I do begin to believe that you can keep my daughter safe…”

“If you had attempted to learn about his qualities instead of trying to deceive him, this would not come as such a surprise. Do you think I would go on such an undertaking with someone I didn’t feel I could trust?” Zelda snapped, her posture still tense with barely veiled anger.

“No, but not only my judgement can err, child. And just as my feelings got in the way of clear thought, so can yours.” he softly rebuked her.

Her eyes got even narrower and Link feared she might actually explode. He felt mostly apprehension at the king’s last comment. How much did he know? Surely not everything, or he would probably hang somewhere in the dungeons by his thumbs. Then again… this outcome wasn’t all that surprising, really, now was it? Still, that did not mean that it was at all welcome in her father’s eyes…

Thankfully she remained silent… defiance in this very delicate matter might lead to even more complications…

The monarch sighed once again and slumped slightly. “Let us not quarrel, not now that we’re soon to be separated. I am defeated and must let you go.” he spoke silently, sounding incredibly sorrowful. He turned around to seat himself behind his desk again. “I would much rather try to make things right. I suggest a departure in two days… enough time to make preparations, would you not say?”

Link could feel Zelda was about to reprimand him again, probably tell him that he had no business deciding when they were to leave, but he furtively touched her hand with his finger, conveying a sense of urgency. “That will certainly be enough for everything to be arranged, sire. We must travel light in any case.”

He could feel her gaze on him, but he was sure she understood that this deception was a necessary evil. It left a bad aftertaste in his mouth nonetheless. He felt like scum… unless the king was more devious than he could imagine, he had no doubt that he truly did want to try and mend the divide between him and his daughter. What father wouldn’t? And Link would basically have to steal her away before he could, denying him this closure. If such a conniving course of action was the best possible solution, these were dark times indeed…

The aging lord sat back down heavily. “Good. Then only one more matter needs to be discussed. You will, I expect, be occasionally visiting towns and villages, correct?”

Link nodded curtly. “Aye, your majesty. We will attempt to always have provisions, as it will increase our speed. Hunting or foraging during our travel would slow us down considerably.” he explained, while keeping it as vague as possible.

“Then you will be provided with ample funds, naturally. There is however the matter that you might run out. Or that it is stolen… For that reason, I do suggest that you, Zelda, take your signet ring with you. If all else fails, you can requisition supplies from guards or garrisons.” he suggested.

Zelda, her arms still folded, thought it through. In the end she nodded slowly. “This would, however, be an absolute emergency procedure, as it would undermine all secrecy. Soldiers talk like washerwomen. It would not take long until the enemy can pinpoint our location once again.” she put her thoughts into words.

“Do you have an alternative?” her father asked, curious.

“I do. Make Link a full knight. That way he has the authority to commandeer food, shelter and medical supplies, should the need arise. And a knight doing so will lead to substantially fewer rumours than if I am forced to reveal myself in this fashion.” she suggested.

Link’s head whipped around to stare at her, taken aback. That certainly was not something he had expected… She stared straight ahead with a neutral expression, clearly wanting to seem like this was simply a cold and calculating consideration. Maybe it was that… but somehow Link didn’t think so…

The king hesitated. He scratched his beard while looking back and forth between his daughter and him. “You have a point, certainly. But a knight at fifteen?” he asked, more to himself than anybody else.

“There is precedent. Two cases, in fact.” Zelda stated coolly. “Both of them noble’s sons that got their honours mostly as a boon, or as part of an agreement. I understand your indecision, of course. You would have to do the same without any bolstering political scheme, but with mere accomplishment behind it. Infinitely more questionable!” she said, her sarcasm scathing enough that Link was surprised her father’s hair didn’t erupt in flame.

“Will you relent already… please, Zelda. And no. I will not knight him, not before his 16th year, as is standard. Before you protest, I will however give him a letter of reference, granting him the authority to do what you have just outlined.” he decided, snatching a fresh piece of paper and uncorking his inkwell.

“Fair enough. It will suffice.” Zelda sighed, but with a slight smile for this small victory.

“Sir Alistair, I believe the young man’s badge of knighthood is already finished…” the king muttered while writing.

The blademaster grinned slyly. “I took the liberty of bringing it with me. I suspected this might be as good a time as any to award him with it.” he rasped, producing a shiny silver trinket in the form of a shield, crossed diagonally by a sword, fixed to a sturdy looking steel chain. The smiling knight stepped close and without much fuss threw it over Link’s head. Before he could react, his teacher then poked it with his thumb so hard it made him bend over slightly. You always have to be ready with the blademaster…

“Congratulations, lad.” Sir Alistair cackled with a wide grin and extended his hand. “You’ve certainly earned a little toy for your troubles!”

Link straightened himself again and, now grinning like a fool, took his hand.

After their handshake, and after the now official aspirant had massaged some life back into his palm, he looked at the thing. On the blade crossing the shield was his name engraved. ‘Link Andrésson, Knight A.’ it read. It was just a toy, as his mentor had said, but still… it was an irrefutable proof of his accomplishments and therefore made his chest swell with pride, even though he felt like a dolt for it. Naturally, the king’s insignia that would be stamped on it was still missing. It would come at the same time the ‘A’ would be cut through with a chisel, signifying the graduation from aspirant to a full knight with all honours. He wanted to be one, at some point… that boyish desire still held some fascination… but he wasn’t much troubled that they wouldn’t make him one right here and now. Other things were so much more important at the moment…

The king finished the document, signed it and, after melting a blot of wax, put his seal on it with his ring. “With this and your badge you should be able to enlist the help of any countryman of Hyrule. In theory at least… many, especially in the periphery, might be sceptical, as they have never laid eyes upon my regalia. The commander of any of my garrisons will know that it is genuine, however.” he warned.

Link stepped forward and took the valuable paper in his hand with a bow. “Thank you, your majesty. I will endeavour to never having to use it, purely as safety precaution. But it is relieving to have this option nonetheless…” he said politely.

The king gave the faintest nod and even graced him with a tiny smile… or it could have been a frown, it was hard to tell.

“I believe that is all for this night. I suggest you try to rest for a few hours, ere you start making preparations. My chambers are, naturally, at your disposal, Zelda.”

She nodded slowly. Link couldn’t tell whether her tired face was an act or genuine. Both was very possible…

“I will, of course, resume my guard duty until I am relieved, your highness.” he assured, jumping at the handy excuse not to go to his own room.

“Admirable. Good night, then. Alistair, you too. I wish to be alone.”

The two knights bowed, Zelda just turned on her heel and left. Outside the five guards had waited, as expected, and were ready to accompany them back. “I will see you back to the king’s quarters, highness. I would like to have a word with you, if you permit it.” the blademaster croaked.

“Certainly, Sir Alistair.” she replied. Link had an inkling what this conversation would be about and judging by her expression, so did she. Maybe this trusted knight would have more success at convincing her to at least write a letter to her father, instead of just vanishing into thin air.

On the way, the new young knight pondered about his mentor. Having him as ally in their plans could prove immensely helpful… but it was a risk… what if he disagreed with their scheme and tried to stop them? What would predominate… his loyalty to his liege lord or the soft-spot for his daughter?

They reached the master-chambers and the five guards took defensive positions in front of it and, to Link’s surprise, deliberately left a middle spot free. A spot for him to assume… a spot of leadership. He had to admit, their behaviour gave quite a bit of satisfaction. These were all hardened men… there were no green boys among the royal guard. These guys had had their metal tested. But apparently his repeated success had awarded him considerable respect, grudging or not. But he couldn’t take his spot quite yet.

“Sir Alistair? I too wish for a quiet word, if I may.” he exclaimed, having made up his mind. Both he and Zelda, right about to enter the chamber, looked a bit surprised. Then he nodded briskly, walked in and left the door open.

Once inside, both were giving him expectant gazes. Now he only had to find the right words to make his superior commit high treason… what could possibly be easier…

“Master, I… I am afraid I must ask you to for the promised assistance a little sooner than anticipated…” he began.

“Oh?” his mentor asked guardedly. Link caught the slightly aghast look on Zelda’s beautiful face and tried to smile reassuringly at her. Her look clearly questioned whether he had just thrown caution to the wind or whether he had an actual plan. Truthfully, he still wasn’t sure himself. The blademaster, from what he had heard and experienced, was a fiercely loyal man. But he also reminded him of himself… He judged the aging man as someone who wouldn’t hesitate a second to inform the king of any mistakes he was making. This was the point at which to apply leverage… Or at least attempt to…

“The princess and I will not wait two more days. We can not. The risk is far too great. There is only one responsible moment to take this action. And that is now.” he said, trying his utmost to appear as sincere as he felt.

Sir Alistair looked at him coolly for at least ten seconds and Link could feel himself starting to sweat under the intense glare. “You are asking me to assist you in going against the king’s express orders.” he rasped, more as statement than as question. His toneless voice gave little to no indication about his emotions; he could just as easily be amused as downright murderous.

Link swallowed, but drew himself to his full height and stared squarely into the man’s grey eyes. “I do, Sir Alistair. I have no choice but to disobey in this matter. And I am willing to bear any and all consequences once Zelda is safe. But until then, I believe that taking the right measure is more important than blind submission.” he stated clearly and earnestly.

“And if I refuse, boy? What then?” the blademaster barked and his glare intensified. There was no doubt now that he was angry. Possibly downright insulted.

“You are in accordance with this?” he snarled and his head whipped around to Zelda.

She was not to be cowed however. She walked over to Link and, to his shock, locked her fingers with his. She raised her chin defiantly. “I am. Wholeheartedly.” she pronounced and squeezed his hand. Link squeezed back and had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep his eyes from getting wet, he was so moved.

The knight glared at them for another couple of seconds, then sighed and slumped. “Children…” he muttered.

“I can not remain here, uncle, not even for a day. More people will die because these attackers stop at nothing to get to me. I _can not_ stay…” she repeated urgently.

“I have prepared rations for at least four days and Zelda’s backpack is readied as we speak. This is no fool’s errand, master.” Link added.

“Your father will be heartbroken, child. He is hurting already, this will make it infinitely worse.” he rasped almost gently, sadness in his eyes… but also understanding.

“That brings me no satisfaction, but it also can not deter me. He and he alone made the choice not to trust me. Now my trust too has withered under his disregard.” she uttered harshly.

“Your assistance would enable us to take horses, Sir Alistair. And, I feel dirty for saying this, it would also allow us to take money with us.” the young knight belaboured him.

The sword-master rubbed his tired eyes, clearly thinking. Both children of fate held their breath, waiting for his decision.

“I can’t say that this isn’t at least a little expected. But I had hoped that your arguments weren’t as compelling… So you know where you’re going and you know the way you are taking? You know how to survive in the wilderness, know how to treat wounds so they don’t fester?” he croaked softly, his eyes still hidden in his hand.

“Yes.” they both said unanimously. “If all else fails, we will pass closely to my hometown. Whatever we might have forgotten, we can acquire there.” Link appended.

“In four days, then, I assume, judging by the rations you mentioned. They are from your companions who leave the capital soon, correct?” the aging man asked, his wit as sharp as his blade.

“Correct.”

The blademaster gave another heavy sigh and looked at both of them, his eyes now red from the rubbing. “Whatever happened to children who just foolishly eloped? At least then I would have adequate reason to stop you. …I do not like this, but damn me for a fool, I find that I trust your judgement. The judgement of two fifteen year-olds over my liege lord, fuck me! Beg your pardon, princess…” he quickly excused, looking genuinely startled at his outburst in front of her.

Zelda gave a short giggle. “You are excused… just this once.” And she let go of Link’s hand to hug the knight… fiercely, lovingly… Link could see by her quavering lip that she was fighting her tears.

“Not so quick! I will help you under three conditions. One, you have to write him a letter, at least, child. I know he has hurt you, Zelda… but you should be above petty retaliation like this.” he rasped gently. In his arms, Zelda swallowed, but nodded.

“Two, you will stop at… Ord, I believe, you’re from right? You will stop there and send confirmation that you are doing well. Or not, depending. Whatever letters you send, the addressee will be “Runga Strongback”, a Goron and dear friend of mine. All my secret correspondence goes through him. You can be sure that whatever you write will pass through his hands directly to me. Is that clear?”

Link nodded. This did sound like a good system. As they had no way of knowing who, or even how many were working for the agents of the Threat, sending letters directly to the castle would have been a bad idea. With such a front, they had a quite strong layer of security. “And third?”

“Third, I demand that you return to Hyrule city once this first location has been found. You can not deny Tiberian to look upon his daughter after weeks of danger and, potentially, no news of her wellbeing. Before you protest, there is no need to visit the castle for this. It would not be the first time that the king has met with people furtively in the lower city. It would also give both of us opportunity to exchange information that can not be easily shared through letters. State of affairs with the attacks on the Gerudo, safety on the road, other dangers that you might want to avoid… such a meeting would be in your interest as well.” The blademaster explicated in a way that made sense to both of them.

“Are we agreed?” he grumbled.

Link tried to catch Zelda’s gaze. This was her decision more than his. They exchanged a long look, then both nodded as one. “We are.” he affirmed.

“Wonderful.” the knight wheezed sourly. “Time to commit treason then…”

* * *

 

Zelda

 

Sir Alistair had made good on his word, as she knew he would. She had feared for a moment that he would get enraged at their disobedience, she had to admit… but in the end she had known that he saw the reason for it. He had already handed her a pouch with 500 rupees, all that he could requisition from the treasury without stating any cause. It was a lot for Zelda, as weird as that was… she had never held so much money. Probably Link hadn’t either, but for her, paying was still a fresh concept, as silly as that was.

The two of them had surreptitiously gathered their belongings. She her sword, her signet ring and lithe silver necklace with a pendant shaped like the Triforce, which had belonged to her mother. She had debated with herself if she should bring the last item… in the end she couldn’t part with it, even though she felt a bit like a child, clinging so to something of her mother’s.

Link had gathered nearly all his meagre belongings in his backpack. Seeing that all he owned could be carried on his back made her strangely sad… it was a wonder to her that they understood each other so well, thinking about how different their worlds were… Then again, they simply willed them to grow closer, didn’t they? In all this terror and despair, this at least was an encouraging thought…

They had been escorted out of the castle by the blademaster, after he had disbanded the five royal guardsman that were supposed to keep watch. Zelda had no idea how they would have gotten rid of them if they hadn’t enlisted his help.

They had separated now, as Sir Alistair prepared the outer gate for them to be let through. He had already sent word to the stables, so the horses should be saddled and ready by now. Before they could mount, however, they had to meet with Sally.

She already waited in the designated nook. She looked about as happy as could be expected.

“Finally! I was beginning to worry dear uncle had thrown you into the dungeons for your insolence!” she twittered with a distinctly sour undertone.

“Don’t start with him. Writing a letter explaining my sudden disappearance was hard enough… did you get everything, Sally?” Zelda asked, starting to feel really tired. The prospect of riding quite a distance away from the city before they could relax was not a very pleasant one.

“Sure, you know how much I love going through your stuff. I packed all your favourite undergarments, even the one with the lovely little pink hearts…” she sang, slowly and with relish opening the backpack as if to show its contents.

Zelda quickly slapped her hand down on it and glowered at her cousin. “At least there’s one thing that eases my departure: You, creature, staying here!” she growled, and felt her ears grow uncomfortably warm. Link politely looked the other way, at least…

“Blanket, clothes, toilet things, a few ribbons to get your annoying hair under control… I think I got everything…” Saria said ponderously.

“Thank you!” Zelda grumbled, giving her little cousin a peck on the forehead. “We did involve uncle Alistair, by the way. We will be sending him the occasional letter. You know, in case you are even remotely interested.”

Sally shrugged, but her air of nonchalance wasn’t quite convincing any more. “I will make time in my busy schedule. To be perfectly honest, I’m still debating whether to just follow you…” she mumbled.

Zelda sighed with a mixture of exasperation and sympathy and went to say something. Sally raised her hands placatingly. “I know… you want some alone time and I would get in the way. Having to see the two of you constantly would probably drive me insane anyway…”

That reminded her of something. Link was standing a few steps away, furtively scanning on her pack from afar. To check that everything was where it should be, she hoped, and not to catch a glimpse of undergarments…

She walked over with a sly grin. “By the way…” she purred, stood on her tip-toes and planted a sweet, long kiss on his lips. Her legs still seemed to turn to hot air, along with her brain, whenever she did that. When she broke away, she was happy to see his delightfully befuddled expression. “Congratulations, my knight.” she whispered with a loving smile that seemed to finish him off. He turned a bright crimson which could even be seen clearly in candlelight.

“First your idiot, now your knight…” he mused softly, reciprocating a smile so full of affection that she felt her own cheeks flush. “What else might happen?” he questioned, his grin turning impish.

“Good Nayru’s mercy and grace! Would you stop your incessant canoodling?! Don’t you have weeks of doing that in front of you, you lucky bastards?!” Sally exclaimed, glaring at them, her hands on her hips. “I want to have at least four little nieces and nephews when you return, you hear me?!” she griped, but now there was clear sadness in her quavering voice.

Zelda sighed compassionately and, turning away from Link (whose crimson face instantly turned a deep red), locked Sally in her arms as tightly as she could. “I will miss you so much…” she breathed, swallowing and feeling tears in her eyes. Sally extended her arm, beckoning him to join their embrace. “You too, mister knight-guy. I want to hug you too, even if you don’t deserve it.” Saria muttered, looking so miserable that Zelda’s heart threatened to break.

Link, after a slightly awkward pause, joined them and embraced them both. Sally, after a second, gave him an intense punch on the back. He barely even moved. “That’s for taking her away, you arsehole. You bring her back, you hear? Or no freaking dragon will save you from me.” she threatened, sobbing, burying her face in his chest.

Link pressed both of them a little tighter to him. “I will. I promise.”

* * *

 

They were about to pass through the city gate, the last threshold between the place that, despite everything, was her home and the vast wilderness of the rest of the world. They walked, leading the horses by their reins. Even at night, horseback riding was prohibited for everyone inside Hyrule, except of course for soldiers and knights on duty. As they were incognito from now on, they naturally abided by that law to avoid unwanted attention. Sir Alistair had ensured their passage through the castle gate. Zelda wore a dark grey cloak, covering nearly everything that could be even remotely identifying a person. Normally the guards would have stopped her, of course… they would have stopped everyone at this heightened state of alarm. But with the blademaster’s help…

They passed under the broad stone arch and Zelda felt her heart hammering in her chest. She kept her gaze fixed at Link, her protector, walking a few metres in front of her. Dear goddess… everything would change from this moment on. Everything she’d known, every comfort she was accustomed to… gone behind that gate now. An all new world, with all its boundless wonders and its innumerable dangers… the greatest one looming unknowable on the horizon. Her breath quickened, but she set her jaw, determined not to stop.

As if he had felt her anxiety, Link stopped and turned around. He smiled softly and extended his hand, both beckoning and reassuring. She took it, without hesitation, and together they stepped into the land beyond the walls.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

Zelda shrugged, her feelings too turbulent to give a coherent answer. It was absurd, she thought. Right now I am not afraid still of the attempt on my life, but of an extended camping trip? How does that make sense? She knew that sooner or later her emotions that were now kept in check by her mind would come crashing down upon her. The horror, the danger, the fear of dying, the bloodshed… Maid Anya’s sacrifice… but, thankfully, her waking mind had chosen another, a more graspable topic to be concerned with that kept all that far away.

In the end, she whispered: “Anxious… exhilarated, terrified… you?” Her voice cracked, much to her embarrassment.

“Much of the same… but also encouraged.” he muttered, seeming genuine and not just putting on a brave face. Thank the goddesses he also felt like this… She had known already, when he had barely been able to say a word to his friend Ricco, who diligently had done as asked. But it was nice to hear him confirm it… she didn’t want to be the weak link, the bothersome appendage to his expertise…

They had passed through and were now on the bridge. Both Link and she looked to the east where the clouds was already aflame with the day’s first rays of sunlight.

Light…

Something that had subliminally troubled her for the last few days chose this moment to appear in her conscious. Her hand still in his, thankfully, she asked something she could barely put into words.

“Link? Something has been bothering me… if all this… if we… are just copies or… resurgences of old souls… how can we be sure that this is… us? If all our actions, our thoughts and wants, even our looks… if they are all preordained, what then is defining us? Are we even…” she couldn’t continue, but judging from his look, she didn’t need to. He halted, looking very thoughtful for a second. Then he snorted softly and smiled. He looked at her with his beautiful, deep blue eyes that she could so easily succumb to.

“Close your eyes.” he gently ordered and she did.

He raised her hand that was still interlocked with his and felt the back of his hand against her cheek. She breathed in deeply as a pleasant shiver spread through her body.

“Do you feel this?” she heard him ask. She nodded.

“This is you!” he said, with a wonderfully loving voice. “You can choose at any point to push my hand away…”

She felt her eyebrows furrow on their own at this dreadful thought. Almost imperceptibly, she shook her head.

“That is your decision, Zelda, no-one else’s.” he explained. “And this…”

She felt his soft, tender lips against hers and her heart skipped a beat in exultation. He nibbled gently on her lip before drawing away so only their noses still touched. “This is me. And this was my decision.” he whispered.

Zelda opened her eyes again and looked at his. She felt a smile creep on her lips, a blissfully genuine one, possibly the most heartfelt smile she had ever experienced. ‘Could it truly be this easy?’ her mind asked.

…’Why not?’ her soul answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tense, yet far more quiet and introspective chapter to complement and complete the last one... and, more or less, the end of this arc of the story.  
> I hope you are ready for the road!


	32. The Journey begins, the Threat ever grows

What a positively dreadful place! You’d think anyone calling himself ‘general’ would at least try to establish some semblance of order…

She weaved her way through the chaotic horde of Bokoblins, nattering, gorging, brawling, like the despicable beasts they were. The whole camp was illuminated by the occasional roaring fire, over which the things grilled huge roasts. The stark contrast of firelight to the blackness of night made the monstrosities look more demonic than they had any right to. She kept her gaze straight ahead, knowing without looking that she had nearly all their stares on her. Despite preferring absolutely any place over this one, she felt a certain satisfaction. Even near-mindless creatures like these were awed by her sharp beauty. She left the outer ring of the horde and entered the more central Moblin camp with a smug grin. These things seemed a little more organized at least, despite their horrendously appalling exterior. And goodness, the smell! Like a pigsty mixed with garrison cesspit… not that she would ever even consider entering either… She liked to get her hands dirty in other ways…

Here too she felt hungry gazes follow her, watch her every graceful movement. None of the creatures dared stop her, naturally… the mere thought was preposterous!

She steered straight for the ‘general’s’ tent, preparing her delicate nose for yet another wave of repulsive stench.

One of the Moblins guarding the entry flap gave some low grunt, which she ignored. The inside was even gloomier than the nightly camp outside… only two braziers to both sides offered a little bit of reddish light. In the middle, on a massive pile of pelts, sat the, without a doubt in her mind, biggest, ugliest, most disgusting creature that had ever soiled her Lord’s earth. It looked at her with wild, blood-red eyes. She couldn’t read his repulsive snouted face and she wouldn’t bother even if she could. The thing always looked like it was on the brink of madness anyway.

She swaggered closer, stepping around the reeking remains of his last meal strewn on the ground.

She stood right before him, in a slightly coquettish sort of way, sure that her matchless beauty wasn’t lost on even a cultureless swine like him.

Even when he was sitting she barely reached to his shoulder… and she had long, shapely legs…

A low grumble could be heard from the beast and it leaned forward just slightly.

She smiled sweetly. “Now now, Ghorin. Is that a way to greet a good friend and valuable ally?” she cooed.

Another rumble, louder this time.

“Before we discuss matters, or rather, before I discuss matters and you agree, I would like a cup of water. I have travelled far…”

She could hear his massive teeth crunch against each other and, after a most discourteous second, he waved his hand towards an enormous bronze goblet to his right.

“I would rather prefer a cup over a trough, if you would…” she hummed sweetly.

A growl escaped him, but he belched a few words in this dreadful language of theirs, which made a Bokoblin servant crawl from whatever nook he had been hiding. It rummaged around behind the ‘throne’ and produced a silvery cup, which it dunked into the goblet and then served her.

She toyed with the idea of refusing and instead demanding fresh water, but thought better of it. Getting the huge beast too riled up wouldn’t help matters, no matter how enjoyable a sight it was. She took the proffered cup and, trying not to think about how utterly unclean both cup and water must be, took a delicate sip. Stale, with just a hint of pig… her smile wavered for only a moment when she tried to calm her rebelling stomach.

“Delectable, my sweet _general_. Thank you for your hospitality!” she smarmed, sarcasm oozing from her voice.

Another low grunt, and the balling of his huge, gauntleted fist were her answer.

“Very well, as you seem to be in a hurry. But I am sure I am telling you nothing new. Our Lord is indeed awakening! Every creature with half a brain can feel it!” she giggled, knowing full well that he could not.

A few grumbles in quick succession.

“No, I don’t think so, my dear. Soon, yes… but what is soon for a god older than time?”

Another slightly urgent grunt.

“Indeed. They appear to have left the city. No doubt they are on the way to one of the resting places.”

He lifted his left paw and smacked it back down onto the armrest of his ‘throne’, giving a loud growl, intermingled with a drawn out squeak.

She just smiled benevolently at him like you would smile at a slow child. “I did not lose them, sweetling. I let them go unchallenged because I know where they will eventually emerge. They are about as lost to me as two mice in a maze of my own devising, where I control all the exits.” she cooed.

He balled both of his hands to fist and, seemingly calmed, gave another low grumble.

“You are certainly welcome to try. It is a long journey… Have you done as I instructed?” she asked with a sudden voice of command.

He made a noise that could be interpreted as indignant snarling, but that would probably be too refined an emotion for him to have.

Still, she smiled, pleased. “Good boy.” she purred, leaning over to stroke his massive wrist. She knew how much he hated when she talked down to him like that, which was precisely why she did it.

He pulled his hand back and grunted something at her.

Her features opened in genuine surprise. “You caught her! Why Ghorin! Could it be that you are showing the first signs of competence at your advanced age?” she cackled rather unladylike, so she stopped herself by holding a porcelain hand in front of her full lips. She could feel his anger radiating off him… then again, he was as subtle as an erupting volcano.

He leaned forward until his large face was only half a metre away from her. She had to consciously maintain her aloof features, or his stench would have forced her to recoil. “I didn’t hurt your fragile feelings, now did I?” she teased.

He shot her a few quick snarling grunts.

Her smile faded and anger sparkled in her eyes. “My ‘ _attempts’_   were almost successful. They would have been, had the fucking boy not intervened. That little rat-faced brat had to rear his bloody head at just the wrong time! My plans were solid and my people operate like clockwork. What about yours, swine-herder?” she spat before she could stop herself. Oh dear, her bad habit…

Ghorin showed his teeth and sniggered deeply. She was furious! This… insect had broken her composure! She swore that she would piss on his fucking corpse before this was over!

…but for now, with immense self-control, which she naturally had, she calmed and smiled amicably again.

She extended her hand and gently patted his long, grotesque snout. “Let us not quarrel, my dear, sweet Ghorin. We are two of the most important cogs in the Lord’s wonderful machine, are we not? We need to set an example!” she hummed softly.

The monstrosity slowly leaned back into his disgusting fur-pile-throne and growled lowly.

Her smile turned sinister and knowing. If only you knew, you big oaf… “Indeed, _general_. Though stopping them won’t even be necessary, once my plans are in motion.”

She delighted in the look of confusion in his eyes. Do you really think I tell you everything, you walking, grunting culmination of all that is stupid?

“Now… where are you keeping your shady captive? I would very much like to have a few words…” she cooed, knowing her smile had turned bloodthirsty and embracing it.

* * *

* * *

 

Link

 

Oh, goddess, just five more minutes!

He slowly opened bleary eyes and looked through a canopy of beech-leaves, trying to gauge the time. About two in the afternoon, perhaps… which means they had slept for three hours.

Damn you, internal clock, for being such a diligent piece of sh… he felt nearly as tired as when they had lied down. But it would have to be enough… Right now they needed to get as far away from the city as possible! The farther they were away, the more unlikely it was for anyone following to find them.

He had led them on the north road until the first bend, where they had left it to cut straight across the country… almost five hours of travel. Now they were somewhere in the aptly named North Forest.

He sat up, rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and looked at the sleeping beauty a metre off. Too bad she lay with her back to him… or actually, that was good, or he might have wasted minutes just looking at her lovely face…

Thankfully everything seemed to be in order… they hadn’t made camp, not really. They only planned to have a nap to get enough sleep to continue until nightfall.

Link could only hazily remember how he’d spread out her blanket, tied the horses to a tree and returned to prepare his own spot, noticing that Zelda already breathed in the steady rhythm of sleep. He too must have fallen into an exhausted slumber as soon as his head touched the ground… no wonder… He could probably count all the muscles that complained at each and every movement individually… but they’d most likely complain at him counting as well, so he didn’t.

She seemed to sleep peacefully… which was probably just the exhaustion. With pity weighing on his heart, Link suspected that yesterday’s terror would haunt her dreams ere long. A shame to wake her, but he had no choice.

…but how should he wake her? He felt a bit silly, but touching her while she slept seemed a little… forward. Speak loudly? He didn’t want to startle her!

Goddess damn it, if he couldn’t even handle this…

He stood up and stretched, hoping that once his mind had chosen to wake up, such difficult decision making would become conquerable.

…to hell with it. He wasn’t just a travel companion, was he? Certainly not! A part of his mind now wanted to know how a maid would wake the princess… probably cower behind a half-closed door and throw sweets until the horrifying deed was done… yes, that must be it!

After having reached that idiotic but funny conclusion, he decided to stop thinking and bent down next to her. He gently touched the fine white cloth over her shoulder and ran his thumb up and down her upper arm slowly. “Zelda?” he asked softly, hoping that he wouldn’t have to resort to more drastic measures… like ask louder.

Thankfully she stirred and her elegant brow furrowed a bit. “Mmmmh?” she grumbled, barely awake.

He grinned slightly at the cute sight. “We need to get going again, Zelda.” he said, a little firmer now that she wouldn’t be startled any more.

“Mmprgfff.” she stated eloquently, turning her head further away from him.

Link chuckled. “Always my princess teaches me new words. I am truly blessed!” he cooed. “Up, sleepy! Remember, I have all the food!”

She gave a low, throaty grumble, then slowly pushed herself to a sitting position and opened her eyes. He expression was so sour as if she had eaten a whole plantation of lemons, with pack-mule and everything… and he loved it!

“Don’t you dare deny me food as well as sleep, you!” she growled while shaking her head in an attempt to drive away the languor.

Link felt himself grinning like a maniac… good thing she looked off into the other direction or she’d probably question his sanity… if her brain had commenced any activity yet. “Now, who would have thought that you could be so delightfully grumpy, my sweet princess?” he whispered in her ear, having to hold back immeasurably to not gently nibble on it.

She turned her head slightly, so she could eye his smirking face grouchily over her shoulder. “I would. And I am not much of a morning person…” she mumbled.

“Good thing it isn’t morning, then.” he piped, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He rose up before she could exact any sort of revenge on him… he wasn’t quite sure yet what she was capable of in this state.

“That is not going to save you…” she grumbled, referring to his little kiss.

“No? Do you need more?” he asked, enjoying himself rather greatly.

Grumble, rumble, growl… “More sleep, yes. More waking, no.” she muttered, but finally stood up. He marvelled at her shapely physique as she stretched delicately, and smiled at the way her golden hair-braid swung back and forth. He caught himself staring before she turned around, thankfully, and went over to roll up his blanket. She too did so, and quite deftly at that. She waddled over to the horses and tucked it in a saddlebag.

“How long do you intend to travel today, slave-driver?” she asked while he did the same.

“Until nightfall, slave. The more miles we get between us and the city, the better. She gave a throaty sigh and let her head fall against the horse’s side, showing that she had seen his answer coming, but was unsatisfied with it nonetheless.

“Fine…” she grunted and, suddenly graceful like water, she mounted her mare. She gave Link a smug little grin and watched intently for his horse-mounting-performance. So far he had done well enough with his beast… he had admitted to the blademaster that he was inexperienced at riding, so he had picked a gentle one for him. Still, as you could see with the lovely princess, even the most gentle of creatures could become cranky without enough sleep… oh well…

He put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up and into the saddle, more with strength than with grace, which the horse commented with a slightly derogatory sounding neigh. Zelda, now suddenly in far better spirits, smirked. “We’ll have to work on that, won’t we?” she twittered

“You can show me all you know about riding…” he answered coquettishly, wanting to slap himself a second afterwards.

Thankfully, she didn’t seem to have caught that particular little tastelessness and just nodded gracefully. “That way?” she asked, pointing.

“That way.” he answered, correcting the course only slightly, and they were off. Thankfully the forest was pretty open, so they could ride alongside most of the time. Also thankfully, the horse did most of the steering on its own, so he could spend as much time as possible throwing her glances, drinking in her beauty and grace. She still looked a tiny bit grumpy… Oh! Right! He’d nearly forgotten…

Link leaned back and fumbled for something in the saddlebag. After a brief search he produced a loaf of travel bread and a palm sized piece of cheese, both of which he broke in half. Zelda, with a hungry look in her eyes manoeuvred her mare close and eagerly accepted the proffered food. She took a bite of the coarse bread and sighed while chewing.

“Why don’t you tell me that you’re so hungry, you little fool?” he asked caringly while shaking his head at her.

She stopped mid-bite and lowered the cheese. He saw a little red creep onto her ears and cheeks. “Because I didn’t want to seem like a weak bellyacher…” she admitted lowly, throwing him an apologetic glance.

His facial expression was the equivalent of having one’s arms akimbo in a huff. “None of that, you! No need to hunger because of any such nonsense! Right now, it’s only us, Zelda. We need to look out for each other, true… But! We also need to _allow_ the other to do that, do you understand? Telling me what you need doesn’t make you a bother, it shows me that I can trust your judgement as a companion. But you can be sure that, in reciprocation, I will tell you the instant you do become bothersome, alright?” he finished with a smirk.

Zelda seemed torn between shame for her slightly childish thoughts and amusement… She showed a cute pouty grin. “So what kind of behaviour is it to offer the princess only half of the food and not more?” she asked with mock indignation, finally taking her bite from the hard cheese.

Link knew an immediate counter for that. “Well, if your highness would like me to treat her strictly as princess, she need only say so.” he pronounced wryly. He knew how evil that was… making her choose between, well, him and _food_. What he only now realized, this was also very risky… what if she chose to forsake him for a few bites more?!

“Villainy and devilry!” she exclaimed with a sour face. “Decent vassals are truly hard to come by in these trying times!”

She allayed his half-serious fears with a sly grin.

They continued northwards in silence for a while. Seeing Zelda’s grace on horseback made him feel more and more like an oaf. He had ‘mastered’ the first lesson of riding, which was staying in the saddle without dying even at a slow walk, but he felt like he did little else right. At least the beast below him was patient, although he could feel a certain lack of trust… which, he had to admit, was mutual. During their quiet, he focused solely on the rhythm of Janna’s (his mare) movement and tried to match it with his own body. At least that endeavour gave him an excuse to watch his lovely companion closely… purely for academic purposes, naturally.

“So… we are just travelling alongside the north road, correct?” Zelda asked suddenly.

Link looked at her, slightly bemused. She knew the answer to that question… she probably knew their travel plan better than he did. Did she just not want to be alone with her thoughts, maybe?

“Right. We are just a couple of kilometres east of it. If need be we can emerge onto the road in half an hour.” he informed, watching her face.

She nodded and fell silent again with a slightly troubled expression, possibly not knowing what to bring up to take her mind off things. He understood her wholeheartedly. He too evaded his own thoughts as best he could… only she did not have something like learning to ride to occupy her brain with.

Right then… forced conversation, my favourite! Well, might as well get a use out of it!

“Say… how long did it take you to learn how to ride? Comfortably, I mean…” he asked.

She looked up, as if she had already been buried beneath worry and needed to claw herself back out. “Hmm… I already learned when I was seven… but I don’t think I was ever that good. Especially in the last couple of years, when I had little to no opportunity to take Celeste for a ride.” she said with an affectionate smile and patted her white mare on the neck.

Link had to grin. Of course she had a shimmering white horse… and of course it would be named something like _Celeste_ … He had pondered whether to actually let her take it, as such a fine beast would be a bit conspicuous. But she had been so eager to ride out with it that he couldn’t say no. Besides, Hyrule had the finest horses far and wide, thanks to her large steppe landscapes. It was not that unusual that even a nobody had an excellent mount.

They continued to talk about the high art of riding and Zelda gave him instructions on how to improve his posture, rhythm and, most importantly, how to avoid getting chafed to the bone at rather delicate places. She was a strict teacher, accepting none of his shenanigans while she instructed him. He liked seeing her like that, adored her beautiful, high voice, its hard tone when she told him what to do. They did a few trots and even a short canter so he at least knew how that felt, should they ever need to make a quick escape. Surprisingly, the quicker the horse’s pace, the easier it felt to control himself on its back. Possibly because his slight apprehension about the added difficulty made him concentrate, but on the other hand, his body just seemed to react naturally. Once he had overcome his nervousness, the rush of speed with wind in his hair felt exhilarating. He did nearly get ejected over Janna’s head once it stopped, but that only kindled his excitement. It was a beautiful feeling in the saddle, thrilling to never be fully in control, to become one moving body with the beast below you… doubly so with her riding at his side…

After he had manoeuvred himself back into the saddle and had heard her high, clear laugh at his expense, the world seemed almost right…

* * *

 

Many hours they travelled side by side, yet Link’s goal to journey until nightfall soon proved to be rather optimistic. They were walking now, leading their horses through the woods, as they had both felt their patience run dangerously dry. The sunlight was falling in lowly through the leaves now, but sundown would still be at least two hours off. He felt the weariness turn his limbs to lead and most of his concentration was on the ground ahead, lest his tired feet stumble. Yet with his ears he listened keenly for any sign that Zelda had reached her limit. He hated that he needed to drive her so, but he felt that he had little choice in the matter. They could ease their pace in the following days, but today was critical. Today, should their enemies find them, they would not only be exhausted from the previous attack, but also utterly alone. So, he needed to make sure that they were deeply in hiding. He had led them further east, farther away from the road, so when they eventually set up a fire, it would not be seen by any travellers.

The weariness at least quelled any attempt at pondering. Right now, the only thing that needed thinking through was where to put the next step. Left, right, left, right… a steady rhythm that should not be broken, for once it was, it would be next to impossible to start again. He wanted to stop… every fibre in his body yelled at him to stop, but that wasn’t the reason. If he felt this exhausted, how hard must it be for her? While she was certainly not out of shape, she was not used to this level of strain. And it would be unwise to burn all her energy on the first day… but every step they took offered greater safety. He wanted to stop… but should he?

As if to answer, he heard Zelda stumble over a root. She caught herself quickly, but looked startled nonetheless. Looking up at Link, she gave him a tired, weak smile. The message was clear. One harmless stumble would soon lead to more, as the feet progressively denied their service. He smiled back apologetically and nodded. She closed her eyes and nodded back, looking grateful. Link was about to unsaddle Janna, when both she and Celeste suddenly shied, their nostrils flaring nervously. He looked around for what might have caused offence, but Zelda noticed it first. Half hidden behind a large tree trunk lay a carcass of a deer, by what he could see. Nothing out of the ordinary, normally, but what caught Link’s attention was, at a second glance, just how much blood seemed to be splattered around. He motioned for Zelda to be silent, grabbed his sheathed sword from where he had affixed it to the saddle bag and carefully went closer. Suddenly quite awake once more, he strained his ears for any suspicious noise before he rounded the tree. Nothing could be heard…

When he had the slain deer in full view, he involuntarily wrinkled his nose. The animal’s belly was sliced open, but uncleanly, as if it had been done with a dull blade. It’s abdomen and thorax had been emptied. Its intestine was carelessly thrown away, together with other hastily ripped off bits, while heart, liver, spleen and kidneys were missing altogether. Whatever had eaten here, it had lacked the cool efficiency of a predatory animal, but had shown a vicious disregard for its prey, throwing meat around and splashing with blood as if it considered it sport. Lastly, Link noticed a hole in the deer’s neck, with the broken off shaft of an arrow barely jutting out. Using a fallen leaf, he managed to pull it out without dirtying his fingers. A crude arrow, the tip just sharpened wood… the make of Bokoblin… but from the looks of this place, a lone one… but could he rely on that?

Link returned the few metres to Zelda, who was waiting anxiously. She looked at him, many questions clearly visible in her worried face. “We need to leave. We go at least another half hour. And briskly.” he commanded curtly. “A Bokoblin killed this one with bow and arrow. It was alone, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t more around somewhere. This corpse is not a day old…”

Now there was fear in her eyes and it bit at his soul. “Bokoblin so close to Hyrule city…” she whispered. They both mounted again, their horses’ urge to be away from this place strong enough to endure their weight once more, as long as they left.

“I don’t understand. What could this creature possibly gain from being so close to the city?” Zelda asked as they trotted away.

What indeed? Link had an uncomfortable theory, but it seemed far-fetched, even in these illogical times. Could it be a spy for the agents of the Threat? They had used Moblins, but only as a sort of distraction… And Bokoblin in any manner of organization that exceeded small tribes was unheard of. “I can not be sure. I happened upon a lone Boko a couple of months ago… It could still be coincidence. Separated by its gang and bumbling aimlessly through the forest…” he tried to reason, calming nobody, least of all himself.

“What will we do?” she asked, anxious, but determined.

“No fire today. We look for a sheltered spot and spend the night there. Autumn hasn’t yet begun, it’s still easily warm enough.” he decided.

He saw her nod. “The horses are skittish now and they have excellent hearing. They will hear and wake, should anything approach.” she told him.

“Good point.” he agreed, hoping it will be enough. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t stand guard the entire night _and_ ride the entire day after. He didn’t like it, but he would have to rely on their mounts’ ears and his own ability to sense danger…

They rode for a good 40 minutes before they dared stop. The horses, feeling their riders’ tension, thankfully didn’t rebel. The brief moment of alertness soon gave way to utter weariness once more. Even Link, despite the more bumpy trot, felt his head sink and his eyes close involuntarily before jerking back awake once or twice. When finally they found a grove of close standing trees they could use as cover, there was no more gracefulness as they slid down from the saddles. The light was dim now, under the canopy and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and sink into sleep’s comforting arms. Poor Zelda looked equally exhausted, her normally so bright face slack, her eyes closed more often than open. Damn, he had been hard on her… and he felt like a bastard for it. He rummaged in his saddlebag for a bite to eat, then walked over to her, just standing there, swaying slightly. “Here. Have a few bites and sit down. I’ll do the rest.” he ordered with a reassuring smile. She seemed to wake from her torpor, and looked from the proffered bread to his face and back. It took a while for her to understand what he had just said. “No… I want to help…” she muttered weakly and turned away to her horse.

Link had to smile at her resolve, even when she could barely stand from fatigue, but he was having none of it. He gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her back. He gave her a gentle kiss on her unresisting lips. “You have done quite enough, Zelda. I’m really sorry that I had to push you so hard, but you’ve proven admirably resilient. I’m proud of you. But now you’ve earned your rest thrice over.” he assured her softly and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Let me do the rest, hm?”

She closed her eyes and, leaning her head against his caressing hand, smiled softly. Then she nodded.

Reluctantly he let go of her and spread out Zelda’s blanket before he went to unsaddle the dutiful horses. He fed them, bound their reins to a nearby tree, then carried the saddlebags and rucksacks close to the meagre camp, before grabbing a bite for himself and spreading his own mat, close to her. She had laid down, but kept watching him as he worked. Apparently she was determined not to sleep until he too could finally relax… ‘Adorable little fool…’ Link thought, feeling so much sudden affection that he had to stop himself from cuddling up to her immediately. But since he didn’t know whether she actually wanted anything like that, he had placed his sleeping place with a carefully measured safety gap of about 30 centimetres… so she wouldn’t have to feel uncomfortably beset, just in case…

He placed a torch he had brought next to his shield to his right, together with a matchstick, in case he had to create light in a hurry. Then he took her rapier and placed it next to her mat. Lastly he grabbed his sword and lay down with it, ready to draw, should the need arise.

Deadly weary, he looked around one last time. Had he forgotten anything? Did he feel like he was perfectly prepared?

No. But he doubted that he could do anything else at the moment. He took one last look at Zelda to his left. Sleep seemed to finally have overcome her, which was good. A gentle smile stole itself on his lips at her peaceful form. “Good night.” he whispered before finally, blessedly, he could close his eyes.

 

…A nervous whinny yanked him from his slumber to alertness with startling force. He jumped up and drew his blade, taking in all his surroundings. Twilight had sunken over the forest, he couldn’t have slept more than half an hour. The horses shuffled tensely and pulled at their reins. Zelda too had awoken, much to her credit, and was gazing around, fear stark on her features.

Link felt the hair in his neck stand on end and whipped around, all fatigue seemingly blasted away by alarm. For a moment, he saw nothing. Then, a sudden, hasty movement and he felt his guts turn to solid ice. A Bokoblin, well camouflaged against the brown undergrowth stared at them with its crude bow drawn taut. Its wide mouth twisted in a snarl and its light reflecting eyes wide in either bloodlust or fear, impossible to tell. His breath quickening, Link weighed his options. It was no more than ten metres away… even with so poor a weapon, it was unlikely to miss and it was impossible to reach it before it could loose. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda reach slowly for her sword. The creature swivelled its aim around, away from him.

No no no… It’s me you want, monster! I’m the dangerous one, focus on me! Shoot me!!!

He assumed a very aggressive stance, hoping to draw its attention back to him. It worked! It focused on him again with what sounded like a hysterical squeak.

Link wondered if it was possible to deflect an arrow with a sword… he actually suspected that he might be able to, though he sure as hell did not want to try. Nayru curse him for his stupidity! Why hadn’t he also grabbed his shield? Now it was too late!

It didn’t matter, he thought grimly. With this measly bow, even if it hit, he would not be incapacitated enough… He would reach the fucking creature and slice it in half before he would even feel that he had been hit. Even if it would, in the end, turn out to be a deadly wound, Zelda would be safe…

He prepared both mind and body to strike as soon as the thing shot. All exhaustion temporarily dispelled from his muscles, he knew that, if the creature loosed, the best it could hope for was a quick death. It wouldn’t even have time to drop its bow…

Each moment felt like an hour, locked in this deadly stalemate. Link wondered why it didn’t shoot… what else had it come for? He felt reminded of this one night with Ricco and Marten when they had encountered the Boko close to Ord… how the tables had turned… back then he had been the one with the bow…

Wait…

The monster snarled, almost exasperated, and Link saw how its tense muscles almost imperceptibly relaxed. Slowly, but surely, it lowered its weapon and with a last snort, it turned and sprinted off through the underbrush.

Link couldn’t believe what had just transpired and it took a good minute before he too allowed himself to release his tautness, even slightly.

Could it really be…? Had a Bokoblin just reciprocated the mercy he had given it months ago? Or had it come to the conclusion that it too would die, if it went through with its attack? He hadn’t clearly seen the one he had spared … it had been night in a forest. He couldn’t compare the tribal markings this one had had… But still… somehow, he was convinced that it was the same one, though he couldn’t say why…

He looked and listened tensely for any other sign of movement around for another one or two minutes. Only when nothing happened, he relaxed his stance and breathed out slowly. He didn’t have to die quite yet…

Zelda scrambled up and smashed into him, hugging him tightly. “Oh goddess! I thought it was going to shoot you for sure!” she whispered, hanging all her weight on him, for the sheer relief made her knees buckle. He too, now that he realize how close a brush with death that had been, felt his legs go rather wobbly. He hugged her back with his right and let both of them sink to the ground. She pulled him even closer to her and he only let her go for a second to sheathe his sword, and even that reluctantly. They sank down further, lying down tightly embraced. Both their fatigue now returned, their craving for sleep now imperative. Nothing else was said that night. The simply sank into slumber, safe in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

It waited.

It hissed.

It clawed.

Hateful, rage-fuelled will hammered against the last seal, the ultimate barrier to his freedom, but it would not yield.

He was getting impatient… His agents weren’t working fast enough. They weren’t diligent enough. They weren’t afeared enough.

The burning storm He would unleash would sear them, torture them, teach them…

His despicable adversaries, unified, only now started their journey… He could feel them walking over His earth… Only the last cursed seal stopped Him from grasping them and letting his power burn the flesh off their bones.

It grinned.

It waited.

It lusted.

Soon He would see their failings, hear their tortured moans, feel their anguish once more.

Each thought scorched the damnable light a little more, each breath sent His dark corruption loose upon the world, each tiny flick of his finger sent it closer to tumbling into the fiery hell of His making.

So close…

But not yet free!

It smoldered.

It growled.

It raged.

With a hate-filled scream He cursed all creation, cursed the goddesses, cursed his adversaries.

He screamed.

And the world shook in terror.

 


	33. The Fun of the Travel, The Despair of the Warrior

Zelda

 

She opened her eyes somewhere in the early hours of morn. She felt wonderfully warm and safe, like rarely before… Zelda immediately knew where she was, which, honestly, surprised her… In the middle of a forest, dangerously close to a man wasn’t a situation that she had much experience with… yet still, this felt more familiar, more at home than her chambers in the castle could ever hope to. He still had his arm around her, bestowing solace and protection. In the nascent rays on sunlight, if she looked up just slightly, she could see his sleeping, beautiful face, so tantalizingly close to her own. She felt a drowsy, but nigh irresistible urge to shower it with kisses, softly at first, so he would gently wake by her ministrations, then fiercer, so he would return the favour and… maybe more…

After an agonizing moment she decided against it. She would have to stir, move closer to him, which would no doubt rouse him… and he seemed so peaceful, she didn’t want that. Instead she closed her eyes once more and immediately felt herself sink back into slumber, carried by his strong arms.

* * *

 

They were startled awake by a shaking of the earth. Zelda gasped as she felt herself being violently tossed back and forth. She grabbed quick handfuls of Link’s clothes, fearing in her half sleeping state that she might get battered off the face of the earth if she didn’t hold fast. She felt him strain to keep both of them as still as possible while the ground beneath them tried to tear them this way and that. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to control her fear, while she heard the panicked whinnying of the horses.

Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. The ground was still, the earth quiet once more.

Link looked around in apparent haste, not yet willing to let her go, which right now was fine by her. Her heart still hammered in her chest as if it was trying to escape away. Slowly, as his breathing calmed, so did she, thought that only gave room for her now abused side and back to make their complaints felt.

“Are you alright?” he asked, sweet but urgent concern in his voice.

She nodded, working her shoulder that seemed to have taken the worst of it. He looked at it, the worry in his eyes increasing to pitiable levels before she smiled. “It’s fine, Link. A bit battered at the worst.” she assured him. After a second he nodded, some of his worries alleviated.

She had to admit, she rather liked how he fretted about her well-being, because it was genuine. He cared… it wasn’t just his job to keep her safe, he truly cared! And even though she wanted to be strong, a traitorous part of her also really wanted to be coddled by him… was that so wrong?

To her disappointment, he now finally removed his arm from her shoulders. She was almost tempted to pull him back, but they had to check on the horses, so she followed his lead and stood up. Or at least she tried to… The muscles in her legs seemed to have other plans… plans that apparently involved feather-beds and immobility for a few weeks.

She looked at her protector and made a disgruntled face. How, by Din’s fire, could he just jump up like this after the torturous forced march he had put them through yesterday? She had feared that her limbs might ache today, but this? They hardly even listened to any command!

Alright, you slackers! We will not look like a limp Riversnail, wriggling helplessly on dry land in front of him. So. Get. Up!

Slowly, deliberately, she put her muscles in motion, one after another, until she finally was close to what could be considered upright. Feeling like a babe that had just made its first little steps, she walked stiffly over to where he was checking on their mounts. Thankfully they seemed to be unharmed by the quake, though they still seemed skittish.

“Too bad… I had hoped I would get to carry you to your horse…” he suddenly said, grinning at her over his shoulder.

She made a slightly pouty face. Damn. Nothing escaped those sharp senses of his. “One would think that a whole night with me in your arms would be enough for you…” she purred, an impish smile stealing on her lips.

He turned and gave her one of his ravishing, playful smiles. “A whole lifetime with you in my arms wouldn’t be enough.” he cooed back.

Zelda felt herself flush furiously. How does he keep doing that?! And why does such a corny line have such an effect on me, damn it all?! At least he too reddened a bit at seeing her reaction.

“Making my knees weak right now is not the best idea…” she mumbled.

Thankfully, he changed the subject… probably because he too was now red as a spicy pepper. “If you are ok with it, I would like to continue as quickly as possible. Between nightly Bokoblin and morning earthquake, this spot is quickly losing my confidence…” he uttered.

She gave a soft snort of a laugh and nodded. She stepped closer to Celeste and caressed her nose and cheek. “I hope you will have some mercy today… for the horses, naturally.” she said with slight self-mockery.

“Sure.” he answered levelly. “We don’t have to ride, if you don’t want to. We can just walk the same distance. We could also carry the bags… and as a last resort, you can simply carry me, if my legs give out.”

“Certainly. The frail and weak of will shall always find a place in my arms. Though I am not above throwing away unwanted ballast, no matter how much it cries.” she countered equally dryly while she assisted Link in saddling first Janna, then Celeste.

Once that was done he reaffixed the saddlebags while Zelda rolled up the blankets and stowed them away. Her own hadn’t been used tonight anyway, she remembered with a cautious smile. That had not, strictly speaking, been planned, though, she had to admit, waking in his arms had possibly been one of the sweetest moments she could recall. She could get used to that… Apart from the minor detail called ‘massive earthquake’, it had been an excellent morning… She almost wanted to simply sit down and, at least for a little while, bask in his warmth that still lingered on her… just like his wonderful scent…

“In all seriousness, though. How much travel will you put us through today?” she asked as she opened her braid and shook out her golden hair. When he didn’t answer, she looked up in the middle of combing through it with her fingers. He was just watching her, apparently mesmerized. She had to suppress a grin at his slightly gormless but nonetheless adorable stare. “Weeeell?” she prompted.

He seemed snap out of his trance, but only partially. “Far less than yesterday. We travelled almost two days’ worth already. So we can gentle our pace a little.” he mumbled while observing her every move.

She was certainly not opposed to having his full attention on her, it made her something in her belly tingle pleasantly, but still, she felt her cheeks grow warm. “You do know that you are staring, right, my good sir knight?” she asked.

He simply nodded. “Purposefully and unabashedly.” he added.

She couldn’t help but grin at this moonstruck fool as she fixed her hair in a ponytail. She walked over to Celeste and, now with her muscles reacquainted to movement, swung herself into the saddle. “Shall we?” she chirped down at him, who was still standing there, entranced.

“Err… quite.” he muttered and nodded. He pulled himself into the saddle and cast one last look over their ‘camp’, no doubt making sure that they hadn’t forgotten anything. She only now noticed how ruffled his hair at the back of his hair was and had to smirk. It looked almost like the tail feathers of a cucco. It looked rather cute, but she knew that would drive her crazy if she had to spend the whole day looking at it when she was riding behind him. Zelda expertly got her horse to sidestep closer to him and, before he could resist, flattened the errant dark blonde strands down. An excellent excuse to comb her fingers through his hair, something that she loved doing for some reason.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a questioning grin. “Spontaneous caressing? Are you planning something naughty?” he asked playfully.

Now she did! She kept her face deliberately plain. “Oh, you know… just had something icky on my fingers and needed to wipe them…”

Reflexively, he yanked his hand to the back of his head with a worried expression before he caught on to her little ruse. He glared at her in mock sulkiness. “You little imp! I hope you’re not hungry because you’re not getting anything!” he threatened.

As if on cue, her stomach produced a rather embarrassing and surprisingly loud grumble. It was a wonder the horse didn’t panic, thinking a bear might have taken her place in the saddle.

“Now, that very eloquently answers that riddle!” Link exclaimed, delighted. “Well, too bad!” he called and stirred Janna into motion. The sudden void-like hole in her belly combined with the food hastily escaping denied her brain any thought or dignity.

“Wait!” she yelled and spurred Celeste to trot after him. She heard him laugh in malicious glee and just had to join in as she hunted after him.

He produced what looked like a sausage and, it heroically held aloft, he rode on. “Behold my mighty sword! Never shall the wicked witch at my heels lay her spindly fingers on it!” he shouted, waving the wobbling sausage around like a maniac. Zelda nearly lost her balance from laughing at the incomparably ridiculous sight. This might be the most stupid thing imaginable and she loved it!

“All shall perish that stand between me and my sustenance!” she screamed, making her voice high and screechy. She caught up to him and, her hands overstretched as claws, reached for the delicious prize.

“No! Mercy! I am undone! My trusty weapon is wrenched from my traitorous hands! How shall the hero overcome this mightiest of evils?!” he wailed as he proffered the sausage towards her while burying his face in his elbow dramatically.

She snatched it from his fingers and took a generous bite before he could come up with any more of his monkey business. As the horses slowed down, and the first hungry information about heavenly taste reached her brain, she spoke, her mouth full. “Finawwy! The coveted morsel is mime!” And before she swallowed she took another bite, so overpowering was her greed at the moment.

Link watched her with great amusement. “I love how, at the first sight of something edible, years of etiquette training go flying out the window with you.” he chuckled.

She snorted and, finally, swallowed. She loved the strong, meaty taste… another culinary foray that would never have been possible within castle walls. There, everything had to taste delicate, smooth, inoffensive… if you have nothing to compare it with, fine. But now, with strong, interesting flavours like this simple travel salami open to her, it all seemed so dreadfully boring.

She drew herself back from flavour-heaven to answer his little jibe. “If you ever had to endure a state banquet, with tables bending to the breaking point with delicacies in front of you, and you, as princess, were expected to, at best, graciously nibble on one or two little morsels over the course of _hours_ , you would understand. Besides, with that diabolic corset I couldn’t have eaten more anyway, bloody ridiculous contraption!” she fumed at the memory of all the missed culinary opportunities and the nearly breathless discomfort she had had to endure.

Link looked at her with open-mouthed disbelief, glanced demonstratively at her belly and back. “Why in Din’s hellfire would _you_ wear a corset?!” he asked, hilariously distressed.

She actually had to giggle at the appalled face he was making. “So I can look as if a Hinox had picked me up and squeezed, naturally. Or maybe…” she added conspiratorially. “Maybe I am wearing one right now… maybe I’ve always worn one to hide my true girth!” She breathed in sharply and opened her eyes wide in mock surprise and put her hand over her mouth. “Maybe I really am enormously fat!” she whispered and took another slow and deliberately huge bite from the sausage while staring fixedly into his eyes.

Link exploded in laughter, so much so that Janna actually got a fright and whinnied. Zelda grinned happily as he desperately tried to regain his balance while his body contorted in helpless giggles. ‘Yes! Got him!’ she thought, pleased with herself. He had brought so many wonderful laughing fits to her life already, she loved that she could return the favour.

They rode a while, she quietly grinning to herself while he tried to get his bearing back. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and held his stomach. “Ow… and that on an empty stomach. You really are an evil witch, aren’t you?” he moaned while grabbing something for himself.

She chuckled wryly. “You may find that many girls become evil when they are denied food. You may want to remember that, Sausage Knight!” she warned, and had to suppress a giggle when he indeed had another sausage between his lips and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I shall remember it well, my Dumpling Princess.” he said softly.

They travelled silently for a while, always closely side-by-side, and continued their breakfast. As they had skipped dinner yesterday because, in the end, they had basically just collapsed from exhaustion, it took quite a while for them to fill their stomachs to a level where it wasn’t complaining.

Once the need for sustenance was no longer occupying every last thought of her brain, Zelda had another concern… probably brought on by the sudden work her digestive system had to do. And now that this matter had her full attention, the urge grew rather uncomfortably fast.

They had, of course, stopped before to do their business, but… Nayru’s mercy, this was still dreadfully embarrassing! And until now it had always been him who had called a pause, which she had been able to use. It was stupid, she knew, but asking to stop herself was just… distressing.

But so was the situation right now…

“Err… Link? I have to stop for a moment…” she muttered lowly and felt her ears grow hot. Stupid!

Thankfully he understood immediately, halted his horse, got off and, his cheeks also having a shimmer of pink, handed her the coarse paper that had been wrapped around their food, which he had cleverly kept.

“Do you need some water?” he mumbled, purposefully avoiding to look at her face.

“Please…” she whispered. He handed her a small waterskin and she, rather undignified, had to step briskly away. Whoever created these bodily functions had clearly been a sadistic creep, she thought, looking for a decent spot. How far away should she go? To the other end of the world couldn’t be far enough right now. ‘It’s a natural thing. He does it too.’ a reasonable voice reminded her. ‘Doesn’t bloody matter!’ the far more potent part of her answered. ‘It was bad enough doing it with maids waiting on you, but with him?! I’d rather die!’

She finally found a place that was well out of sight, hastily undid her belt and went about her business. She nearly fell over, trying to secure hair, clothes, balance and, most importantly, out-of-sightness…

When she was finally relieved she had to shake her head and stifle a laugh at the whole situation. Well, what the hell had she expected? Outhouses at periodic intervals?

These are the details that, strangely, slip one’s attention when planning such an endeavour. Details that don’t even cross one’s mind as they are seemingly unimportant… idiotic, when obviously these are the things which occasionally matter very, _very_ much…

She granted herself a sigh of easement. She readjusted her blessedly still clean clothes… thankfully none of the nightmare scenarios of utter nightmarish nightmareness that her mind had concocted had come to pass.

Zelda used a little bit of water to wash her hands, but it couldn’t quite satisfy her desire for cleanliness. She walked back and found a still slightly shamefaced looking Link, gazing purposefully in another direction.

How completely absurd it all was! Of all the things they might have to do on their quest, defy death, save the world… and this is what causes both of them distress! Hylian minds are ludicrous in their thinking…

He finally looked at her. “I’ll go too.” he mumbled and took the water from her. Zelda frowned, slightly surprised. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because I don’t want both of us to be caught with our pants down!” he called back to her while he vanished in the bushes.

If they hadn’t just encountered a Bokoblin yesterday, she might have laughed at that… That whole situation had been so utterly surreal, she still wasn’t a hundred percent sure that it hadn’t been a figment of her overwrought mind.

…no, it had definitely been real. An echo of the fear she had felt when the thing had aimed at Link rose through her body and squeezed her heart. Dear goddess, what would she have done? Would she have had the courage to jump up and face the beast if he couldn’t? What would she have done if he had been hurt? She had read up heavily on basic medical knowledge, but to treat an arrow wound…? So many panicked thoughts had raced through her mind, but then…

Then the monster had just left… This boggled her mind to no end. That thing’s reaction was so completely unexpected, so unreal, that she hadn’t even been able to think about it until just now… her brain had almost negated that this had happened, so confusing was it all. She would have to discuss this with Link, maybe he had some insight in Bokoblin behaviour…

He returned shortly afterwards. They both got back in the saddle and, still avoiding each other’s looks awkwardly, moved on.

She heard something soft and heavy fall to the ground behind her. Turning around slightly she saw that Celeste had raised her tail and was unabashedly relieving herself to her heart’s content. She had to stifle an inappropriate giggle. How easy it all could be, if only (relative) intelligence didn’t get in the way…

* * *

 

It was getting hot… While it was probably cooler here, under the canopy of the forest, the air was also moister. Her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her back and she felt more and more sweaty. Zelda did not necessarily object to being unclean, she did, however, have a strong opinion on people that smelled… She waited for a moment when Link was looking the other way and furtively sniffed at her armpit. It wasn’t too bad, but she still couldn’t suppress a slight wrinkle on her nose. So: not good.

She looked back at him, hoping that he hadn’t caught her somewhat embarrassing manoeuvre. He clothes clung to him too, he had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and his already slightly messy hair looked heavy. On him, of course, all this looked absolutely breathtakingly good! How unfair was that? She felt desire simmering up inside her as she watched his, by now, elegant riding while he looked so… appetizing. Before her mind’s eye she imagined herself ruffle his damp hair, then tracing her hands down to his nude, muscular chest while kissing his sweaty face. And her hands travelled ever lower…

With a jolt she awoke from her fantasy and instantly turned red as a beet. Holy Trinity, where had that suddenly come from? Was it the heat? Or that he inexplicably looked so amazing? …or maybe it was just her ever increasing desire, which she had yet to fully admit to herself?

………..whatever it was, it had been… potent. She looked down upon herself and frowned.  She had rather looked forward to, well, repeat how they had fallen asleep yesterday… trapped in his warm embrace but with her in this sorry state, she wasn’t sure whether she could allow herself to lie in his arms… what if she smelled rancid to him? Goddess, the thought was so terrible in her mind, she couldn’t even entertain it for more than a second. Something had to be done, or there would be no cuddles… and damn it all, she wanted some.

“Say, knight of all that is sausage…” she began carefully, thinking of how to word her request.

He stirred from his contemplative silence immediately. “Yes, your majesty of dumplinghood?” he prompted.

“How does… err… how would one wash while travelling as we are?” she asked.

His eyes widened in shock and she immediately understood why. He must think that she thought him foul! Goodness, no! “No! No no no, Link, that’s not what I meant! Truly!” she stammered, cursing herself for her lack of insight. She knew how adorably self-conscious he could be… if she felt uneasy with herself in this heat, undoubtedly so would he! “You’re fine. It’s… me…” she pressed out before she could think of anything less embarrassing, and felt her face grow warm.

He gave a brief laugh, more of a relieved exhalation. “Well… one doesn’t. Our drinking water is too valuable for that. And…” he hesitated and, to her surprise, blushed furiously. “…and I simply deny the possibility that your scent can be anything but wonderful…”

Zelda looked at his red, honest face and felt herself flush in kind. As dumb as it was, her heart fluttered at the cute, helpless attempt at comforting her… it was such a bumbling attempt… and she loved it with every fibre and couldn’t get enough…

“I on the other hand…” he continued while making a face. “But, I am afraid this is something that one has to get used to… However, today we are in luck. Right now its midday… if I’m not completely wrong, we should cross a little stream in a couple of hours… I distinctly remember it from when we travelled to Hyrule city for the relief it brought… believe me, compared to Ricco and Sir Russel, you cannot possibly offer anything even remotely as intense…” he babbled, still profoundly shamefaced.

Zelda gazed at her embarrassed knight and, with him looking so utterly cute, felt that persistently present desire boil up once more. This time she had to forcefully quell it, or she might have pulled him from his saddle right then and there and… and what? She knew how it was done, she just didn’t know _how_ it was done! Damn this heat, it was making her stupid! But she knew that it wasn’t just the air’s heat that made her feel this way…

He mentioned water… a stream, she recollected faintly, before her hormones had taken over. Think of that, she ordered herself. Cool, refreshing water… it better be ice-cold, or else…

“A couple of hours?” she asked hoarsely, to get her attention away from… that. He nodded, his face still looking flushed, almost as if… Could she dare hope that he thought the same thing? Or was she just… perverted?

“Aye, three at max. We can’t miss it in any case, we have to cross it. I thought, maybe, we can make camp there for today, reward ourselves for yesterday. We will still have travelled about six hours…” he muttered.

Zelda had to smile. “That does sound perfect…” she agreed.

They were silent for a while, both trying to control the confusing vortex of emotions in their heads.

Then, she remembered last night’s unwanted visitor. “Say… what do you make of that odd Bokoblin yesterday evening?” she asked, hoping it would get her mind away from his… everything.

He took a moment to think. “You refer to its sudden ‘mercy’, I assume?” he wanted to know.

She nodded. “Yes, I have never heard of such behaviour. Bokoblin not attacking when they are hopelessly outnumbered, sure! But one of them choosing to go back on its assault and retreat…” she trailed off, still utterly confused by this.

Another few moments of pondering from him. “There are two possibilities for why it just ran off without actually attacking…” he began, and fell silent once more.

Zelda waited patiently for him to finish his thought. “One, it understood that the risk was too high. If it had attacked, it would have perished.” he explained, his voice grave.

She furrowed her brow. “But… if it had shot its arrow…” she broke off, not really wanting to finish that thought, or visualize what it would look like…

“Even if it had hit me, which is not certain, I would have still reached it in an instant.” he told her calmly. “Even if it had hit my heart, the few seconds remaining to me would have been enough to end it too.” he said, and despite the utter horribleness of the images his words conjured, she believed him. He turned towards her and smiled sombrely. “You don’t die instantly from an arrow. You hardly ever die instantly…” he muttered. She saw the sense in his words, but it was grim and depressing. She didn’t want to think about it further. “And the second possibility?” she asked.

He took a deep breath, trying to wrest himself out of the dark mood, she knew. “I mentioned how we encountered a Boko in the woods near Ord, didn’t I? Well… I had my bow and held it in check. But I didn’t shoot. It was alone and it had no chance… so I spared it. It fled into the underbrush…” he recounted, then fell silent.

She understood what he was saying… it even made sense to her, although the concept of one of these monsters reciprocating the mercy it had received was so altogether new a concept, that she had difficulty wrapping her head around it. “You believe it was the same one?” she asked softly, sensing how he too struggled with the idea.

Link nodded, deep in thought. “Somehow, I know that it was. I know that this is the explanation… but it defies almost everything I ever thought I knew about these beasts…” he grumbled.

Zelda took a moment to think. Bokoblin were considered nearly mindless… a predator that did not fear Hylians, like animals did. They hunted in packs, mostly, similar to wolves, but their penchant for senseless violence and slaughter separated them clearly from the far more noble canines. Still… they employed tools, crude ones, yes, but nevertheless… they erected primitive huts and they could harness fire… for one to understand mercy was… plausible, she felt.

“Maybe, even in these times, it doesn’t have to be kill or be killed…” she offered thoughtfully. He didn’t answer. He just rode on, looking down ponderously.

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later Zelda could hear the soft murmur of a gentle stream, just as Link had promised. They followed it eastwards for about ten minutes before they found a good, shallow spot to cross it. They got off to lead their horses to the other side and she was a little surprised that Janna trusted Link enough already that she let herself be guided without objection. She followed, and while she had no trouble with Celeste, the cold water that, unavoidably, nipped at her feet made her hiss.

Once there, she looked around and had to smile. The trees stood a little sparser here… large areas of sunlight broke through the canopy, but it felt cool nonetheless. The stream, its gently waving surface glittering as if made of diamonds, bestowed the place a delightful crispness after the humid heat of the woods. The rivulet’s banks were a vibrant, lush cascade of mosses and ferns in emerald colours…

Zelda had already fallen in love with this place, with its earthy, fresh smell and the lulling song of playful water. “It’s so wonderful here…” she breathed, closing her eyes to let her other senses take over.

“Sure is…” Link mumbled.

She looked at him, concern stealing on her features. He had barely said a word since their earlier discussion… had just looked ahead, staring at nothing with a slight frown on his face. Obviously, something was bothering him quite a bit, but… frankly, she didn’t really know what to do. Wait for him to find a way to work it out? Or should she ask him directly? As it was, he seemed to be so absent… there were so many things that might trouble him on their voyage, she simply couldn’t be sure what it was that occupied his thoughts so completely. Should she just burst into his pondering? How did men react when they were offered help? As silly as that would be, she didn’t want to wound his pride by doing anything he might consider overprotective. Then again, she also didn’t want him to think that she didn’t notice his inner battle, or infinitely worse, that she didn’t care. She didn’t want him to feel alone… she knew how that felt all too well…

She took a deep breath. As dumb as it was, she had to scrape together a considerable amount of courage to ask him. “Link?” she asked softly.

“Hmm?” he hummed and, for the first time in hours, looked at her.

“Is… is everything alright?” she questioned. Nayru’s wisdom, that sounded so stupid! Of course it wasn’t! She wouldn’t be surprised if he turned away in a huff after so mindless a question.

Instead he smiled, but… she could tell there was no real mirth behind it. “It’s okay. It’s just… a lot to think about.” he answered absolutely nothing.

He didn’t want to talk about it and she accepted that… for now. Though she promised herself that, if his mood didn’t clear up by evening, she would ask again. Even if she had to be pesky, something she had learned quite well from a certain cousin of hers, she would at least determine whether she could help him, or not. Saria had always pestered her when she herself had been in a dark mood, sometimes even going so far as to physically poke her until she finally spilled her thoughts. And, strangely, it had always felt better afterwards, when she had put all those muddled, circling thoughts into words.

For now, she nodded, though with a hint of disbelief deliberately put on her face. “We will stay here then?”

“We will.” he confirmed while relieving Janna of the saddle. “I will gather firewood. I’ll stay away from the water in case you… you know…” he muttered, his mind clearly wresting him back into whatever dark vortex it had in store for him.

Zelda made a face. She had to admit, she had gotten rather used to his near constant, sweet attention… and now that he was so occupied with himself, she felt shut out, which disgruntled her. Oh well… maybe he really _does_ need to be alone for a while… maybe her presence _was_ disrupting his thinking… He certainly had the power to turn her brain to mush when he looked at her just right… or sometimes even when she just looked at him…

Fine. But she would certainly not just toddle off and leave all the work to him. She undid the clasps of Celeste’s saddle and heaved it off. Damn, that stuff was heavy! She barely managed to lift it away from her horse’s back and let it sink to the ground rather undignified. She could sense behind her that he had taken a few steps to help her, but had halted when she had already managed it herself. ‘Hah! Too late, mister chivalrous…’ she thought to herself. Without a glance for him, she led both Celeste and Janna to the stream and let them drink while she rubbed them down vigorously. When she had fixed their reins to a tree she took her mat and spread it on the ground. Link was already out of sight, but not out of earshot.

Now then! She grabbed her generous lump of soap, went back to the water and picked a particularly sight-proof spot. Zelda took another moment to gaze over the glittering surface of the gently twisting rivulet, its crystal clear water embedded in many-hued mossy rocks and earth. She loved the sight, though she couldn’t fully enjoy nature’s splendour right now.

Damn it all, I’m going to bathe in a marvellous stream and I’m going to enjoy it! She took a reflexive glance over her shoulder. She knew that he wouldn’t do that. She trusted him completely in this regard… which was in itself a bit odd because… she didn’t know if she would trust herself not to take a harmless little peek…

Get him out of your mind and enjoy the bath!

She removed her soft, leather boots and socks and shivered slightly when she dipped a questing toe into the water. She wasn’t used to water this cold… even in summer her bath-water was usually heated to lukewarm. Still, she was definitely looking forward to this, even though she might squeal like a little girl. ‘That might disturb his thoughts again’ a tiny but insistent voice stated.

Goddess damn it, can’t I just enjoy myself?! Not everything has to be about him, brain!

Almost as if to prove a point, she unbuttoned her blouse, yanked it off, then cast off her trousers.

‘You are now almost naked with Link less than ten metres away’ the little voice supplied helpfully. Zelda wanted to strangle it.

Why? Why can’t you leave me alone?

‘Because you’re trying to amuse yourself while he is in pain.’

Don’t be so melodramatic! He’s not in pain, he’s thinking!

‘You have seen his face. Whatever he is thinking about, it bothers him greatly.’

But why does this mean I can’t have this moment? Why do his ponderings have to become my own?

‘Is this not what you want? To share as many moments with him as you can? Or do you just pick the good ones, and leave the difficult ones for him to deal with?’

No! That’s not fair!

‘Quite! So gather up some backbone, help him as you would want to be helped, and then you can go and take a bath together.’

Wait what?

‘Also, you’re talking to yourself. Good job,’

Zelda felt like a right dolt, standing in her undies at the riverbank, staring into nothing while having a discussion with herself. The princess of Hyrule, lords and ladies!

She gazed at the invitingly flowing water again. A vexed frown grew on her face.

“Din’s hellfire!” she mumbled under her breath as she reluctantly put her trousers back on.

She was mostly angry at herself for being so, so… considerate. It sounded like a curse word in her mind right now. She would get him to talk already, then jolly well have some fun, damn it! She put on her blouse again, fumbling with the buttons and, irritated, left the top one open when it refused to find its hole. She didn’t even bother with her socks or boots. Turning her back to the beckoning stream, she stormed back to the camp. 

All her anger instantly withered back to concern when she saw him. His left was facing her. He sat on a rock in front of a pile of firewood, flint and steel dangling from his limp hands, his elbows leaning heavily on his knees. His face and particularly his eyes were so filled with helpless sorrow that it nearly took her breath.

He hadn’t even noticed her, even though she had non-too-subtly stomped into camp. He was just staring ahead, seemingly lost in despair.

She swallowed and stepped closer. In her mind’s eye she could almost see the black tendrils of forlornness rooting him to the ground, bending his back with artificial, malicious weight. She also felt the cocoon he threatened to build around himself to keep his thoughts from spreading to the outside, but… it would also trap him in this dark web of depression.

As she walked closer, she tried to both make her presence felt, so he wouldn’t start, and to be as subtle as possible. He didn’t even stir.

“Link?” she tried, her voice breathy.

He twitched and breathed in sharply. His big blue eyes darted around and looked at her in fright. Once he realized it was her, he closed his eyes and exhaled in relief.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” she exclaimed, shocked at how completely shut off he had been.

He shook his head. “It’s not your fault…” he said and gave a pathetic excuse for a smile. At least to her it was so obviously fake that she had to swallow again. Goddess, she had to help him! He had already helped her overcome dark moods several times! And now he desperately needed someone to do the same! Farore’s mercy, it stung her heart to see him like this, him, who had helped her so much. She rounded him and squatted down directly in front of him. She wordlessly took the flint and steel from his unresisting hands and noticed how distractedly surprised he looked that he had just uselessly held them. She then took both of his hands and squeezed gently. “Link… please tell me what is troubling you. Don’t shut me out!” she pleaded, already fighting back tears, for which she hated herself. For once, he needs me to be the strong one and all I do is bloody cry!

His big, beautiful eyes studied her, so much sorrow and uncertainty in them that she felt a cold shiver on her back. It frightened her to see him so unsteady… what on earth was it that tormented him?

He looked away slightly. “I didn’t want to bother you with it. You have enough resting on your shoulders as it is.” He sighed deeply. “Some protector I am…”

Her face turned determined and she let go of his right hand to touch his cheek and softly push his gaze back to her. “Don’t do this to yourself! You are not just a sword made of mindless matter! You too can require aid. And who will you allow to help you if not… me…” she finished softly, opening herself up completely and hoping to all Three that he wouldn’t reject her. So much was implied in her gaze… please let him see it, let him feel it… She needed to burst his cocoon before it hardened and could no longer be broken…

For what seemed like a breathless eternity they looked at each other, she tentatively caressing his cheek. A brief, terrible moment she believed he would push her away, sever the connection… but to her unspeakable relief, she saw his eyes open up, saw a reflection of the emotions she had lade bare for him, even if they were hued in sadness.

He closed his eyes, swallowed and moved his head ever so slightly against her hand, as if to draw strength from her touch.

“This is so hard to put into words… I am so afraid that I say it wrong and you don’t understand…” he mumbled.

Still put at ease that he had accepted her assistance, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I won’t.” she promised and felt certain, though she couldn’t say why.

“It’s something you said, although… I’m already saying it wrong…” he shook his head in exasperation.

She let go or him and stood up. “Scoot over! Let me sit next to you!” she ordered softly and he slowly obeyed. She sat down, so close that their bodies touched, reached over and grabbed his left with her left, because she needed her right to stroke the back of his head supportively. “Just speak freely…” she whispered as she gently scratched just above his neck. “If anything you say has a meaning that might offend me, I will believe that this is not what you meant. I promise.”

He had to give a single, weak laugh at that. Something, at least. She could feel him arrange his thoughts before he started anew.

“It’s something that has been somewhere on my mind since… the arena… buried, but festering in my subconscious.” he began.

“Since the day you saved me?” she asked, not needing clarification, but wanting him to remember all the good he has done for her, trying to lift him up.

He nodded.

“And my words before have unburied it?” she prompted when he didn’t continue.

Again, he nodded. “You said that maybe it doesn’t have to be kill or be killed. For whatever reason that has pierced those encapsulated thoughts and… they’ve spilled forth so potently that I felt like I might drown in them. Goddess, I sound like some weak-willed wimp!” he spat and shook his head at himself, a disgusted expression on his face.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, just enough so it would sting only very, very slightly. “Stop it, you!” she warned. “That’s nonsense and you know it! I’ll throw you in the river and wash your head vigorously, if that’s how to get that obviously wrong rubbish out!”

He chuckled softly and she relaxed her grip on his hair. “Maybe you should. I’d rather like that, I think…” he answered softly.

“Only after you’ve told me everything…” she said, a tiny wry smile on her lips now.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then looked back straight ahead.

“What you said reminded me of our encounter with the Bokoblin. What I felt… what nearly happened... and it frightens me.” he continued, obviously feeling ashamed, for which she wanted to pull his hair again, so stupid was it.

“Because of how close we were to being killed?” she asked, speaking bluntly because she hoped to quell her own fears by putting them in words.

Link snorted without a trace of humour and shook his head. “No, actually. Because of how close I was to killing again…” he muttered and his sad little smile turned to a pain filled grimace as he suddenly had to hold back his tears. He hid his face in his hand and breathed in sharply, quaveringly. She felt her own tears well up, hotly and in impotent compassion at seeing him like this. She squeezed his hand tighter and moved even closer, letting him feel even better that she was there.

“Please, please don’t misunderstand! I know what I must do… and I do not, not in the least, regret saving you… please don’t think that!” he whimpered and it nearly broke her heart.

“Shhh… I don’t. Believe me, I don’t.” she soothed, her hand still caressing his neck, hoping her touch would make clear what her voice couldn’t.

He took a few moments to regain his composure and a few more before he dared show his face to her again. She could still see water glistening in his eyes while her own tears flowed freely, having no hand free with which to wipe them away. They were needed elsewhere.

She now knew whence his despair had come and she felt like a heartless idiot for not realizing it sooner. Killing. Or course it troubled him greatly! And, the diabolically painful core of it all was that…

“It’s all my fault…” she whispered without having meant to.

“No!” he exclaimed. For the first time he looked at her squarely in the face, his expression of utter shock startling her. “ _No_! Don’t, even for an instant, believe that I am accusing you! You are not responsible! You are the victim!” he reinforced thrice over.  She, some part of her at least, knew that she wasn’t to blame… but for an instant the pitiless fear that he might hold her responsible had crushed down on her and had nearly ground her to dust. His face, however, showed so much honest shock at the mere implication, that, mercifully, she was able to believe him. Still… it was her that he protected… her whom he had to kill for… the so desired relief wouldn’t quite come, because of that knowledge…

He still looked at her with those terrified eyes, pleading for her to understand. She nodded and felt a new wave of tears threaten to erupt, which she suppressed by fiercely biting the inside of her cheek. She would not allow him to console her. Not this time. Right now, it was her duty to comfort him and she’d be damned if she failed at doing even that!

He looked relieved, thank the goddess. His head turned back to stare into the unknown and she resumed her gentle caresses.

After a few breaths, he continued, now that she had blessedly managed to open the floodgates. “I remember every swing I had to do… I have killed… fourteen? I’m not even completely sure… Shouldn’t I be? I have killed them, ended their lives… should I not at least know how many lives I have taken? These weren’t just mindless monsters. Enemies, despicable wretches, yes, but… someone’s friends perhaps… someone’s sons or, Farore’s mercy, someone’s daughter… or lover… I could feel their fear, their horror and pain as I cut through their ranks… And I see why… That dreadful… foul… ice-cold flame that seemed to engulf me, gave me strength but also turned me… merciless… cold… I’ve seen his face, Zelda… the last assassin the day before yesterday. You have wounded him, he was barely a threat to anyone… least of all to me… and I snuffed his life with no conscience, no hesitation… I’ve seen his face when his mask came off as he fell. That lifeless stare, terror and pain forever frozen on his features. He looked so normal… no monster in the night, just… Hylian… like anyone you might find on the streets… Those unblinking, horrible eyes…”

He shuddered violently and stopped talking.

Zelda looked at his pained features silently for a while. She had let him speak, get everything out… now she needed to say something… anything. “What can I do to help you? I so much want to help you…” she whispered, her eyes threatening to become wet once again.

He thought for a long moment. “I don’t know. I know what I have to do and I won’t falter. And, again, I have no regrets about saving you, even if that is the cost. But…” he looked to the heavens and shook his head, his lip quivering. “I don’t want to keep taking lives. I just don’t, Zelda… And I don’t know… is that wrong? They have proven to be merciless murderers, bent only on death. And still, I don’t wish to end them, even if I must. Is this a weakness? What if it’s a weakness that costs… you?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Zelda did not need to think very long for her answer. “I don’t know what I would think of you if you enjoyed it. I would probably be deeply disgusted. That you don’t, that you resist such baser instincts only tells me that you are the right man to protect me and… you have even risen considerably in my regard.” she assured him, her voice strong now. “It is not a weakness. Absolutely not! If we had to stoop to the same evil ways as the Threat and its agents to save this world, then maybe it is not worth saving. I will not allow you to become the very thing we fight. And I expect the same kind of control from you over me, understood?” she pronounced, her voice deliberately regal to show him how perfectly serious she was being.

He turned to face her, his expression a strange mix of emotions. Relief, sincerity, surprise… thankfulness… He nodded earnestly, then smiled slightly and, blessedly, it seemed genuine once more. Seeing it on his handsome face made her immediately smile back. Apparently she had done it… had saved him from this ever downwards pulling, dark bog of fear and doubt that she knew so well herself. Zelda felt so relieved that she abruptly rose and hugged his head to her chest, hoping that he felt all the trust, affection and protectiveness she conveyed with this gesture. She realized that she hugged him like a mother would her child, but… why not? Wasn’t that too needed occasionally? She placed her lips on the top of his head and kissed him for a long while. Slowly but surely, his initial rigidity at her embrace softened and he relaxed in her arms. Her strong knight, her stalwart protector, melting into putty at her touch…

“And the next time something eats away at your soul like this, you tell me right away, or I swear I _will_ hold you underwater until all that nonsense is washed away!” she purred lovingly and looked to the side so she could see his face. He nodded, his eyes closed in apparent comfort. Or, she later reflected, because due to her not closing all buttons properly, he would have had a perfect view at a lot of her chest and bra… oh well…

* * *

 

They didn’t end up bathing together, the mood was still to sombre for any such extravagancies. But, at least, it was once again peaceful. They didn’t talk much for the remainder of the day. What else could be said after all that? Zelda knew that she couldn’t ‘solve’ this grave trouble of his. She also knew that she need not worry about him faltering. She would simply have to find ways to ease his pain while hoping that maybe, now that they were out of the capital, fewer attacks would occur. For now, that’s all there was to do. She did have her bath, naturally, huffing and puffing as the cold water caressed every inch of her body. The rather smutty part of her mind wished for a vaguely Link-shaped source of warmth to be with her, but she ignored it for now.

When she returned, feeling fresh and alive, she found, to her amusement, that Link had once again spread his blanket at a ‘safe’ distance from hers. She nearly had to giggle at her shy knight. Well, actions speak louder than words!

He was currently kindling their little campfire when she sat down on her mat and cleared her throat loudly.

He turned, with a slightly confused look. Zelda then proceeded to reach over to grab his blanket and, pointedly, pulled it closer until their two sleeping-places became one. She then looked at him with an innocent, eyebrow-raised look, wordlessly asking whether he had any objections to this new arrangement.

As expected, he hadn’t. To her delight, a flicker of his impish smile returned to his face before he, turning beet-red, returned his attention to the growing flames. She waddled over to him on her knees and gently hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his strong shoulder. He gave a soft, pleased hum.

Zelda closed her eyes and enjoyed the growing warmth of the fire on her face as she felt his hands cup hers across his chest.

Maybe tonight she wouldn’t fall asleep in his arms… maybe, just tonight, he would slumber safely in hers… She decided that this, too, was perfectly wonderful…


	34. The hot and cold of Passion

Link

 

He awoke softly, his senses being carried one by one back into consciousness. Firstly he heard the rustling of leaves in a light breeze, the steady murmur of the stream, the occasional tapping of a nearby woodpecker and, most enchantingly, the slow, steady breathing of the girl beside him.

Next came touch… the slightly rough mat under him, the cool morning air brushing against his skin and the heavy weight of her head resting on his outstretched arm…

His nose was tickled awake by Zelda’s intoxicating scent, which threatened to send a part of his brain right back into dreaminess. Combined with the vaguely fresh smell of running water, he felt, as a whole, instantly invigorated and ready to take on the world. However, the world would have to wait a bit longer… the slow process of waking up next to her was simply too precious to interrupt.

Finally, he opened his eyes and felt himself smile almost instantly. As his other senses had foretold, there she was, her face only centimetres away from him, her body slightly rolled up and on the side, her left hand slightly outstretched and resting a few millimetres away from his chest, as if she had meant to touch it and fallen just short. ‘Just as I left her…’ he thought to himself, his smile widening. For a few seconds he watched the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, his own involuntarily synchronizing to it. What in all that is holy had he done to deserve this wonder?

He looked at her face again, her nobly curved eyebrows, those long eyelashes other women would kill for, her irresistibly cute nose, those sensual lips… goddess, her lips! They were open only the tiniest bit, as if by design, to invite him. If he thought about it, he still couldn’t quite believe that it was him who got to explore these lips… it simply seemed too great a gift…

Link marvelled at her porcelain skin with those few tiny freckles around the base of her nose which he loved to no end. And still… every time he looked at her like that, he discovered something, a new, fascinating detail of her goddess-like face that took his breath away.

The thought of awakening her with a kiss crossed his mind and instantly left a giddy feeling in his gut. Could he do that? _Should_ he do that? Wouldn’t that be too forward, maybe? The very last thing he wanted to do was for her to feel like he had betrayed her trust. It was a wonder to him that she already trusted him this far, that she would lie next to him during the night… _He_ knew that he wouldn’t do anything dishonourable, not in a million years, but how could she know?

But she did… somehow, even though technically they knew each other only for a few days, really, both of them felt this strong sense of familiarity… both calming and invigorating… as if returning home after a long trip abroad…

Those lips… Link involuntarily bit his own… the longer he looked, the more his prudence was overtaken by desire. Would it really be such an intrusion? …well yes, it would. But so far, he had had a good nose for what he could get away with, right?

He was already leaning closer, slowly, his inner turmoil holding him back, when she chose just this moment to shift a little in her sleep. She sighed softly and moved her left arm back to her side, leaving unobstructed view of…

Link swallowed. She still hadn’t buttoned up her top correctly… Farore’s mercy, the shimmer of pink skin beckoning through the button row instantly quickened his heartbeat. He could see nothing, really, just a bit of her sternum, mostly covered by bra, and a tiny bit of the skin on her trim belly… but dear goddess, it was enough! His imagination was jump-started almost painfully. How little stood between him and her incredibly attractive body… just a few misaligned buttons… and his hands would be able to explore…

He pressed his eyes shut before any more such thoughts arose, but he might as well have tried to dam a river with a sheet of paper. Naturally, he had, on multiple occasions, noticed how utterly lovely her physique was… he shapely legs, her rounded hips, still slim, but also womanly, her slender waist and, of course, her bosom, not large, but also not too small… the perfect size to cup in my hands, he thought before he could stop it.

Oh dear… unbidden, as usual, a member of his bodily family stood rigidly to attention. And that little activity alerted him how full his bladder was… so that wasn’t about to go away any time soon… shit!

Yesterday he probably would have had the same problem, he reflected, if that odd, but coincidentally rescuing earthquake hadn’t happened. But now?

Holy horse, what if she woke up and saw him… bulging like that?! He didn’t even want to think of that, so disastrous was the image alone! And he couldn’t just skedaddle, she was lying on him! Shit, what should he do? _And he could still see her chest!!!_

The feeling in his nether region, and the lack of space in his trousers, became almost painful… but he didn’t even dare to make a furtive little readjusting, because he knew that this would be the precise moment she would wake up, just out of spite… and then he’d die.

Naturally, this wasn’t the first time such fantasies had… animated his libido and of course he knew how to take care of it. But not with her lying centimetres away, thrice damn it!

Somehow, almost like a memory, the thought that this little blonde imp had deliberately left her blouse so askew crept into his mind. There was no way someone like her hadn’t noticed that all yesterday evening… For reasons that he couldn’t quite suss out, he was almost sure that she had meant to torment him, the evil witch! Somehow, it felt like something she would do… innocent my foot! Link swallowed heavily. That realization, naturally, didn’t help… on the contrary… it made matters down there even more… strained. He felt so hot, he wondered how he didn’t melt… and the ground around him.

Alright, we need a dip in the stream. Fast. For the next hour! We might end up cooking all the fish within a ten metre radius, but I don’t care.

Endlessly carefully, he lifted her head with his right hand, snuck out his left and substituted it with the bag he had used as pillow. He took a last quick glance to make sure she hadn’t awoken and then he sprinted off. He quickly shed his clothes (apart from his underpants, just to be safe) and let himself fall into the relieving cold embrace of the water. It was shallow enough that, lying on his back, his face was still above the surface while he let the rivulet’s icy caress wash around him. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Relief… sweet, sweet relief…

After about a minute of blissful thoughtlessness (the hotness however not nearly quenched) his mind returned to her. Good goddess, she drove him wild! And, apparently, with some deliberation behind it… but…

Could he go further? Should he? As spectacularly demonstrated, his body wanted to get right to it, but… did his mind? Did hers? What if it was still harmless teasing on her part? He didn’t quite believe it… however, with his brain in its current state, he couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t just what he wanted to feel…

The problem was, he would probably wake up like this a lot during their travels, entangled with her in some way… and while this alone seemed heavenly, he wouldn’t always have an ice cold stream handy to stop him from exploding. And he would… explode, that is… she was simply too ecstasizing for him to handle.

…so what if he didn’t try to ‘handle’ it? What if he gave in and tried to go further? This was the farthest he had ever gotten with anyone, so he had no bloody idea _how_ one goes about going further. How does one know that the girl also wanted to take the next step? He couldn’t help but imagine Zelda’s indignant shock, if he had completely misread the situation. If that happened, he’d probably lose everything, every last speck of trust that she had placed in him. A terrible notion!

It seemed so… impossible, so far away… The thought of actually putting some of his raunchier desires into action, with her, this goddess made of perfection, seemed somehow wrong… sacrilegious, almost… What was he to do?

Gently kissing along her jaw, then down her neck as he opened the buttons on her blouse, one by one, showing first her collarbone, then…

No stop stop stop stop stop stop stop!... None of that! We’ve only just returned to normal!

Link felt as if today he had inadvertently opened a previously locked door to all these fantasies, and now the kept pouring out with such strength that he couldn’t shut it again… this might complicate matters along the road…

He felt a splash of water against his face and he started up. He heard Zelda’s gleeful laughter as his head darted around. When he had finally found where she stood, she smirked at him… almost as if she knew…

“Was the night a little too hot for your liking?” she asked, and he couldn’t quite tell just how much she understood. He decided for the safe approach, even though a thousand playfully suggestive answers burned on his tongue.

“Between the fire and you, my dear source of heat, I felt like I was melting. Besides, there’s nothing like a morning swim to start the day.” Wait, that hadn’t been nearly as harmless as he had wanted… Were his brain and his nether regions now conspiring against his common sense? ‘Source of heat’… hopefully she didn’t interpret that in the way he… totally had meant it… Thankfully his ‘heat’ had calmed down somewhat… and thankfully, with the water washing around his lower body, she could only clearly see the side of his torso.

If she understood, she took it in stride and just raised an eyebrow. “At least you had the presence of mind to leave your undergarment on.” she purred, crossed her arms and leaned slightly forward. “Can you imagine? You lurking in wait, fully in the nude, until I ‘happen’ upon you? What audacious behaviour, sir knight.”

It only now really occurred to him that he was, in fact, very nude, if not fully. He suppressed an urge to cover… something with his hands. That might have enticed a laughing fit out of her, and for good reason.

Wait, hang on! What had _she_ been thinking? “If you had the suspicion that I might be naked, why did you come here where you’d see?” he asked with an impish grin, knowing he had her. And before his brain could hit the emergency brakes, he added: “Did you want to take a glimpse at the sausage knight?”

And then he had a heart attack. He actually, physically, slapped his hand in front of his mouth with a loud, wet ‘smack’ and looked at Zelda with shock-widened eyes. Her eyes, too, widened and her cheeks and ears turned a fiery red. Her grin, however, faltered only briefly, then returned with a wry, almost naughty quality. “And what would you do if I said I did?” she asked, her voice just audible over the stream’s murmur.

Holy shit, thank the Three thrice over that this girl had such good humour! Link was still stunned by his own stupidity that he had no idea how to answer that question. “Err… scream like a little girl? Could it be that you too need to cool off?” he asked, feeling completely out of his depth.

“Maaayyybe…” she conceded and her smile lost most of the impishness that had sent vibrations through his body. She straightened back up and eyed him almost questioningly. “Well, I’ll prepare for our departure, while you finish… soaking. I hope you find all your clothes strewn about… you seemed to be in quite a hurry…” she finished with one last mischievous flick of her eyebrow and left him, utterly confused. What in the name of Nayru had just happened here? Had he… just shot down her advance? Oh goddess, he had, hadn’t he? He had told her to cool off, without actually meaning to! He had been so utterly overcharged with her seeing him like this, her flirting (which he, idiot, only now recognized as such), and just generally how absolutely stunning she looked that apparently every last gram of brain had taken a backseat to watch how much of a fool he could make of himself.

She had come here, had seen his clothes scattered on the way, and still had not been discouraged from making an entrance. And had not furiously rejected the notion that she had come here to have a little peek! And then her smile… Goddess damn him for an idiot, it was so obvious! And he had basically told her to cool it! How big of a dirt-eating, nose-picking, mouth-breathing moron was he?!

Link let himself fall back into the water again with a loud splash. Fuck.

…at least she hadn’t been offended… she, of all people, had probably understood that he was just too stupid, and not uninterested… please, please, by Farore’s love, let me be right! Let there be another time, when I can react as if my head wasn’t just a trap for hot air!

Despite everything, despite feeling like the most useless waste of space right now, Link had to grin. At least he had learned one thing… Zelda could be quite bold! So maybe, just maybe, if he could scrounge together enough courage, so could he…

Until then…

He got up, cooled off, for now. He suspected that that particular fire would inevitably return. He collected his clothes and was about to decide whether to wait until his skin had dried before putting them on when he suddenly had another one of his brilliant ideas… which meant that it was utterly stupid and only _might_ turn out brilliant in hindsight…

Now hang on! Zelda had had her fun and had sufficiently proven that he was, in fact, even dumber than he was sure he looked. But could he just let that victory go unchallenged? He suddenly had a rather mischievous grin plastered on his face… even though he felt very unsure and nervous about this plan.

She had shown her boldness. Now she could show how well she could take his’. And, as long as he didn’t overstep the delicate boundaries of good taste, she couldn’t even complain, since it was she who started all this. With a sly smirk, he casually strode back to camp, his clothes crumpled up in his hand.

Zelda wanted to see him in the nude? Outstanding! That is a wish he could grant! If she felt like playing scientist to try and gauge the depth of his idiocy, that’s fine. Now, how will she react if the guinea-pig conducts an experiment of its own?

He emerged onto the clearing where they had stayed the night. The little innocent princess had already stowed his blanket and was currently crouching down to roll up her own, her back towards him. Perfect!

Nonchalantly, he ambulated to his backpack, started rummaging in it to create the impression that he was doing something, presenting his uncovered back to her… waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long. “Link? You know… if earlier I was too… OH!” she exclaimed, then was silent.

He didn’t turn around just yet, just continued to fumble around with his stuff aimlessly, apparently lost in thought. “Hmm?” he grunted and had to bite his cheek to stop himself from giggling nervously.

There was quiet for a few seconds, only interrupted by the occasional chirping of early birds. She was silent for so long, he felt more and more unsure. He almost could no longer resist looking over his shoulder to see if she was just stunned, or actually angry…

“So… why are you still… disrobed?” she asked, her voice very slightly husky. Now he slowly stood up and turned around, placing his hands in his hips for maximum effect. More than once his hands very nearly twitched to cover… something, but he successfully suppressed that urge. “To dry off, naturally! Wet clothes are not really the height of comfort…” he answered levelly, keeping his face deliberately expressionless, which proved more difficult with every passing second. Zelda’s reaction was delightful to watch. Not only had her cheeks and nose turned a beautiful crimson colour, but her whole body-language seemed torn between ladylike composure and… he wouldn’t quite call it desire but certainly very close attention. He could see her eyes darting furtively all over his naked skin which made him, strangely, pleasantly uncomfortable. This was going infinitely better than expected! He could feel the heat rise again under her breathless, wide-eyed scrutiny. He knew she would regain her composure any second… so, naturally, it was time to step up the game! Also because he felt his reservoir of confidence slowly run dry… he had to do something, and quick.

“Speaking of which…” he said and eyed his wet underpants critically. “I should probably get these off. Wouldn’t do to catch a cold, would it?” He loosened the waistband and grabbed the hem, ready to pull them down, when he stopped as if a thought had crossed his mind, and looked at her earnestly. “Would you mind turning around for a second?” he asked calmly, like having her not subjected to… _everything_ was just some optional afterthought.

By now, Zelda’s mouth had opened in shocked surprise. Her eyes flittered between his still politely expectant face and the spot where his thumbs were already inside his underpants’ hem. “Errm…” she muttered quaveringly, before his threat finally registered in her brain and she twitched and spun around. Her ears were so brightly red, they could be used as navigation lights for ships at night… during heavy fog. Link felt well and truly evil right now… and the sight of his lovely, sweet princess so utterly stunned filled him with delectable malicious glee. She held so much more sway over him than the other way round… something which, if he admitted it to himself, he rather liked… but just for once, he had her so thoroughly flabbergasted, that she was speechless. Which meant that he had to enjoy it to the fullest! Her incredibly cute reaction both emboldened and, strangely, daunted him… He wasn’t quite sure whether her daze stemmed from her liking what she saw (and her head filling with pleasurable thoughts) or from being completely appalled (and her head swimming in a sea of disgusted despair).

Currently, though, he suspected the former and he was planning to ride the wave of boldness as long as he could. Let’s hope her sense of humour survived his little endurance test…

Quick as the wind, with her turned away and standing there so laughably stiffly, he jumped out of his last piece of clothing. This next part required a good deal of coordination and stealth. He only had a few moments to prepare his next prank…

Once he was done, Link threw his wet trunks past his adorable victim so it landed at a carefully measured spot with a moist splat, close enough that it would catch her full attention without her having to turn, but far enough that she wouldn’t think that he had tried to hit her with it. Her head snapped towards the discarded item, he could almost feel the new wave of confusion and dismay coursing through her brain. He let the implication of underpants clearly no longer covering his private sector hang for a few painstaking moments. Then it was time for the coup de grace!

“You know…” he breathed sensually, his lips now only a centimetre from her ear. She gave an irresistibly adorable squeak and froze completely for a second. Then her first reaction was to spin around, which carried her halfway before it was promptly overruled by her second, wiser, notion of turning back away and cover her eyes with her hands.

“You know…” he repeated and could actually watch the fine hairs on her neck and arms stand on end. “…that you’re not the only one who knows how to mess with people?” he finished put as much victorious glee in his voice as he possibly could.

It took poor Zelda’s befuddled mind a few seconds to even begin to grasp the situation. Slow like continental drift, she dared to look over her shoulder right into Link’s sardonically grinning face. Her gaze full of disbelief, she swallowed and plunged her eyes down into the unknown of… his trousers, which he had naturally put on while he had snuck up close. He wasn’t a complete maniac…

Zelda looked back up at him, at the trunks lying on the ground, then back to him. And finally a hint of understanding and amusement eased the tension on her face. “You dirty, rotten, despicable, perverted, wanton, foul, lascivious, crazy, repellent, prurient, vile beast of a swine!” she clamoured, starting silent and working her way to an ear-piercing scream. He jumped a metre back and, at last, released the storm surge of laughter that had threatened to split him apart. Between his back-breaking spasms he caught a glimpse of her tomato-red face, looking both impotently furious and on the verge of falling hopelessly into a giggling fit of her own.

“Disgusting, scabrous, petty, asinine, depraved, twisted, imbecilic, repugnant, odious, villainous, nasty piece of sh… shite!” she yelled, occasionally interrupted by giggling and her still prevailing inability to curse properly… which sent him even deeper into helpless laughter. His knees gave out and he had to sit down heavily on his rump while holding his cramping stomach.

“Aaaaargh!” he heard her roar in inane, powerless rage when suddenly… ‘Splat!’, something wet and dusty smacked heavily into his face. His laughing cut abruptly short, he instantly recognized the projectile. He slowly removed his underpants from his face and spat a bit of dirt from his lips. Zelda stood there, hands on her hips, glowing at him with eyes widened and lips exaggeratedly together, as if desperately trying to hold on to her fury but, ultimately, failing to halt the onslaught of her giggles. Link held her stare for a few seconds, both trying, and failing, to suppress grins. He pointedly wiped a finger over his cheek and eyed the result critically.

“It seems I managed to get myself dirty again. I suspect I need another wash…” he announced to the world in general before looking back at her sparkling eyes. “Would you like to start over? Or, maybe, this time you’d like to join me right away?” he purred.

She raised a slightly threatening eyebrow. “If I were to join you right now, it would only be to drown you and rid myself of your escapades!” she growled, not quite able to keep face or voice serious.

Grinning, he stood up and slowly stepped close again until she had to look slightly up, her posture unchanged and stern, but her face slowly opening into an amused smile. He looked into those wonderful eyes of hers that were so full of vigour. “I couldn’t think of a sweeter death than at your hands…” he purred softly. When, at the sheer idiocy of his statement, her smile lost every rest of just ire, he leaned closer. A quick defensive finger digging into the base of his nose stopped him. “Uh-uh. Where do you think you’re going? You are filthy… _and_ your face is full of dirt. Wash and then, maaayybe, we can… talk about how you’ll make that little impertinence up to me.” she ordered strictly. Link took a step back and, his upper body still bare, took a deep, flourishing bow. “And for Din’s sake, put on some clothes before I forget myself!” she huffed.

It was up for his interpretation how exactly she had meant that.

* * *

 

“Well, then… how will I be penalised for my insolence?” Link asked as they rode on, feeling almost eager for her punishment.

“I am not entirely sure yet.” she answered with a thoughtful face, an evil glint in her eyes. “You will know once my vengeance is upon you.”

He gave a mock shudder. “Hoo… that sounds rather sinister for a princess and champion of good, don’t you think?” he questioned.

Zelda shrugged. “And you are very effective at draining my reservoir of ‘good’ with your antics, especially for someone who should be my protector…” she countered, bestowing upon him that impish smile that he adored, indicating that she might actually enjoy the occasional drainage…

Link smiled as they continued in silence for a while. All in all, the morning had been a delightful Goron-mine-cart-ride of emotions. From the sweetest awakening imaginable, through the most panicky early cool-down-bath, over profound, unwarranted embarrassment to gleeful revenge… He could see that travelling with this miraculous girl would leave no room for boredom… and despite all danger or incertitude, by goddess, he was giddy for every moment of it!

“How hard do you intend to push us today?” Zelda asked suddenly.

“Well, we’ve had yesterday to rebuild our strength, so I had planned on a hard day riding, to be honest…” he answered carefully.

She nodded, pressing her lips together slightly. “Do you have a specific goal in mind?” she wanted to know, giving him a curious look with her brilliant eyes.

He nodded this time. “I do, but… only if you agree…” he hesitated slightly. She cocked her head slightly in a questioning way and smiled encouragingly. He noticed the play of sunlight and shadow on her golden hair as they rode under the tree canopy… no matter how often he looked at her, every time he found a new fascination enriching his soul. Her smile gave him the confidence to continue. “Ideally, if we can manage a large distance today, tomorrow we can reach Ord while it’s still morning. Thanks to our marathon on day one, we could stay the rest of the day there and not be behind schedule… and…”

“And you would like to spend the day with your family?” she asked softly and smiled warmly at him.

Link lowered his eyes for a moment and felt slightly ashamed… it sounded so childish and, in the grand scheme of things, just so unimportant… also, it just occurred to him, since she and her father were so far apart, seeing him get along with his parents might stir emotions that she had tried to bury… but still…

He looked back up. “With all that is going on… considering how long I might be gone… I would like to at least have a long talk… and warn them as best I can of the danger on the horizon…” he muttered, hoping that she would understand.

“You sound almost apologetic…” she observed with a slight furrowing of her brow. “Of course you must do that! And even if you need two whole days! Who is to tell us what our ‘schedule’ is, apart from us? Take as much time as you need!” she reassured genially.

Link felt relieved, but nonetheless felt like he should ask again, just for confirmation. “So you would be okay to go a bit harder today?”

Now she raised a gently chiding eyebrow. “You did not really think I would want to stand between you and time spent with your family, right?” she asked, her voice indicating that she thought him a dolt. Not much news there… “Link, I mean it. Take as much time as you need. Please? I can not believe I am saying this, but, shockingly, there are some things that are more important than spending time with me…” she chuckled. Link had to smile at her. Her words had been joking, but he could sense that behind them she was completely serious.

Finally, relief swept his doubts away. He couldn’t quite say why he had been so worried… possibly because of how painfully the situation with her father gnawed at her soul, as he had witnessed during their quarrel back in Hyrule city. He still didn’t want to put her through envious hurt by forcing her to see his harmonious family-life when she had none… He would have to think on what he could do to make this bearable for her, for the thought of her hiding her unhappiness for his sake tore at his heart. He would think on it.

For now, the more pressing question was…

“What do you want to tell them?” Zelda asked curiously.

Yeah… that… “Honestly, I am struggling to answer that…” he grumbled. “I cannot leave them knowing nothing of this horror is brewing. But how do I go about that? ‘Mother! Father! Good to see you. Can’t stay long, the world needs some saving! Oh by the way, I’ve got the princess of Hyrule among my luggage, where can I put her?’” he mimicked a more stupid version of himself.

Zelda gave her wonderful, clear laugh that still caused pleasant tingling in his stomach whenever he heard it. “Indeed, that might cause some confusion. … do you want to introduce me as, well, myself?” she asked, suddenly a bit shy but clearly very interested in his answer.

He thought about it for at least a minute. “I believe I do. First off, I don’t want to lie to them on such an important topic. Secondly…”

“You don’t have to explain to me…” she interrupted gently. “I trust you if you say that it will be alright… for their sake too…” she added.

Link nodded and smiled at her warmly. Not for the first time, he felt a near irresistible urge to pull her close and cuddle her fiercely… her fault for being so cute.

“I know Zelda… but I still want to hear your opinion, as this is primarily about your safety. So secondly, I know that any secret is safe with them. Thirdly and most importantly, I really, _really_ want to see my mother’s face when I tell her that I kidnapped you. You wouldn’t object to being bound when we ride into Ord, would you?” he asked, as an aside.

She showed a lopsided grin. “Being paraded in front of your village as a spectacular prize? I see nothing wrong with that…” she twittered, sarcasm only dripping slightly from her voice. “And shame on you for trying to scare your poor, innocent mother!”

“Pffff! That woman birthed _me_. How innocent could she possibly be?” he retorted, grinning slyly.

Another brilliant little laugh. Hopefully he could keep her laughing like this for the entirety of their travels… “True enough. I will revise my expectation from kind older lady to whatever demon could have spawned you.” she giggled.

He, too, had to chuckle. “Well, whatever you do, should you wish to survive the encounter with her, do not, under any circumstances, use any word that contains ‘old’!”

* * *

 

They had just finished their midday break and it was disgustingly hot. Apparently this August wanted to flex its muscles before it was time to pass on. Both of them were silent, because talking might risk their brains being cooked even quicker than before. Thankfully, due to the distance they planned on covering today, they would camp next to another little stream, which meant they could use their water a bit more generously. Link poured a little bit of the, sadly, also warm substance over his face and his neck and washed a bit of the sweat away, that was constantly running into his eyes. He noticed how Zelda followed his example and, much more decorously, poured just a few drops into her hand and wiped her face.

By the goddess, he liked watching her. How can one Hylian, even a princess, move with such effortless elegance? He did feel like a bit of a creep, observing her every move like that but… really, he just marvelled at her poise and grace… truly!... mostly…

Her head turned to look at him, as if she had felt his gaze on her… she smiled, and ,her glistening skin turning slightly red, she coyly brushed an errant strand of her golden hair behind her ear. His heart instantly quickened its pace and he felt the increasingly familiar excitement flood through his veins. By Din’s fire, it was a pleasant sensation… only that it exacerbated this vicious heat was a tiny bit uncomfortable. It made his head spin… although, truthfully, it did not require high temperatures for Zelda to cause his body to do weird escapades… she could do that with one quick glance of her stunning eyes, and No! he would never get over how breathtaking they were.

He followed her gaze and noticed how she seemed to trace the spots where his tunic clung to his skin… he had to swallow, for his throat was suddenly a bit dry… after a few breathless seconds, she seemed to notice her absentminded staring and, eyes widened and blushing furiously, she looked away.

Link used this moment to furtively readjust his trousers to accommodate the sudden lack of space in there. Farore’s mercy, she couldn’t keep doing that to him! It was already so dreadfully hard to control himself at times! And, holy Trinity help, she might _notice_ at some point! Words and insinuations were one thing, but… this? This was quite clearly crossing some line, wasn’t it? Blasted male anatomy, how was that fair?

Zelda chose just that moment to arc her shapely back, stretching in the saddle, which, as he glanced out of the corners of his eyes, caused the fabric of her blouse to press tightly against her belly and chest. That, naturally, caused yet another twitch in Link’s loins. Blessed Nayru, was she doing that on purpose?! Was that the revenge she had threatened to wreak upon him? If yes, it was working! Sitting on a horse while being so… erect was the height of discomfort. And he couldn’t even do anything about it without it being hopelessly obvious.

Okay, mental training… think of cold water… yes… No! That just made him remember the ‘adventure’ earlier today! Damn it! Calm down, sausage knight!

This was the problem that had arisen since this morning and it became more and more apparent as the hours passed. When before, his thoughts about Zelda had mostly been innocent, they now were, well, mostly not. Increasingly often his mind replayed their more passionate kisses, the two in front of her chambers where he, near crazed by desire, had pressed her against the door and they had only barely been able to stop. He also recalled how he had to awkwardly pull back his hips, or twist them to the side, so she wouldn’t notice his stiffness… wouldn’t _feel_ it.

The images drove him wild! So did his thoughts. Had she not responded to him? True, it had been her who had ultimately broken both contacts, but hadn’t he felt her reluctance at doing so? Hadn’t she, too, been breathless and flushed and her gaze full of hot passion?

…yes. Yes, despite all doubt, he was sure of that at least. He did not believe that he could be so catastrophically wrong there…

But when could a flaming kiss progress into… more? What was the signal? By the goddesses, he did not want her to think him even more of a pervert than she, undoubtedly, already did… or, infinitely worse, actually get scared of him!

So what did he have to do to? What could he do to make her feel… comfortable? Safe? Certain? He didn’t even know the right question for the answers he didn’t have! It was infuriating! _And still she looked so unbelievably enticing! How was a man to think with this embodiment of beauty, sophistication and grace right in front of him?!? And you, down there, would you, please, calm down already?!?_

Link heaved a big sigh and closed his eyes. Bugger it all, he had to distract himself or he would have to disappear into the bushes for a couple of minutes.

Blessedly, Farore, the goddess of life, had mercy. Something had caught his eye. “Zelda! Look there, on the tree!” he exclaimed, pointing at a mighty trunk about ten metres off.

“You may want to try to be more specific, my dear knight. We happen to be in what is called a wood.” she remarked dryly, but followed his indication.

Link steered Janna towards the large oak-tree, his grin growing ever broader the closer they got.

“What is it? Tell me already!” she giggled, obviously not seeing it as she looked the trunk up and down.

“This, my dear, is our dinner!” he sang eagerly as he exited the saddle.

He could feel Zelda’s doubt-filled look on him. “Do you think there’s enough for both of us?” she asked, eyeing the big oak quizzically.

Link snorted and giggled. “Look at smartypants and her extensive knowledge of fine cuisine!” he taunted and drew the knife from his belt.

“It might take a while to fell this one with so petite a weapon…” she jibed back, twiddling her thumbs in an especially sweet mocking way.

“Quiet, you philistine! The sausage knight knows what he’s doing!” he countered and, the knife between his teeth, started to climb up handily.

“Well, I stand rigidly to attention to watch and learn!” she purred, which made him very nearly lose his grip and fall backwards. So much for distraction… this _was_ her revenge, wasn’t it?

Trying exceedingly hard to forget what his ears and brain insisted had been intentional, he clambered up to about three metres. There, he gingerly took the knife from his mouth and got to work on his goal.

“An agaric?” she asked, her voice still sounding doubtful.

“Possibly. What does that mean?” he wanted to know while carefully wrenching his knife between tree-bark and their soon-to-be food.

“A tree-fungus, classically. Though many use the word for many different sorts of fungi nowadays.” she informed, her scholar-mode engaged, much to Link’s delight. “Well, you are about to learn something new, professor.” he panted while he slowly, carefully cut along the mushroom’s tree-ward side, while clinging to the bark with only one hand and his feet. There were three in total, grown close together as they usually do. The biggest was about five times the size of his palm, light grey with just a shimmer of reddish brown and flesh nearly as tough as the oak it grew on. Zelda watched silently as he worked… which was good, because another one of her sudden comments, while he was holding a knife three metres above ground, might be the end of him. One after the other he let them drop to the tree’s roots. Satisfied with his handiwork, and with a last glance that he hadn’t missed any other such treasures, he jumped away from the trunk and landed softly on the bouncy moss. He wasn’t sure whether he had heard right, but he thought she had gasped slightly at his manoeuvre… hmm…

He collected the three pieces of agaric (new word for his collection!) and looked at them happily before handing one to ‘Miss Doubtful’.

She gingerly took it in her hands and, scholar-mode still active, proceeded to examine it closely. He got back into the saddle, then watched her, an almost wistful smile on his face. He liked it when she made that intensely concentrated expression…

She turned it this way and that, rubbed her finger over the tough outer skin, sniffed at where he had cleanly cut it away from the bark. Finally she rapped her knuckles against it, which produced a sharp, wooden ‘tok tok’ sound, and eyed him critically. “Aaand which Hinox do we use to masticate that for us?” she asked dryly.

Link shot her a mock wounded look and pointed at her histrionically. “Infidel! Heretic! I shall not suffer such insolence! Never again question my knowledge of food, woman!” he boomed accusingly.

She whipped her hands in the air defensively and, in the same motion, threw the fungus back into his hands. “Forgiveness, o nourishing master! May thine sustenance be ever plentiful! This one shall dubitate thee no longer!” she sing-songed demurely.

Link held the so much doubted prize aloft religiously. “In the name of the glorious Mushroom, praise be unto him, thine sins are forgiven, child, for He is merciful. Venture forth with His blessing and sin never more!” he intoned gravely.

A second passed. Then the horses nearly shied because of their sudden, side-splitting laughter. ‘Thankfully’ Link thought while contorting in his saddle and watching Zelda suffer a similar fate. ‘Thankfully it looks like I might be able to keep her laughing, even through these desperate times, whatever she might have to endure.’

And the thought filled him with glowing pride.

* * *

 

“How, err… how long is it now?” Zelda asked.

Link winced as he felt a pang of guilt at hearing the clear fatigue in her voice. She had been such a trooper and he suspected she would be too stubborn to say when she’d had enough… but he was pretty sure that she was close to the limit of her tolerance. He couldn’t fault her. The day had only gotten hotter as the afternoon progressed… mostly it had gotten more humid, so when before their clothes had clung to them in places, they were now drenched completely. To make matters worse, they had had to dismount about two hours ago because, naturally, the heat had affected the horses too. It would have been cruel to stay in the saddle… and potentially dangerous when one of the beasts lost patience.

Thankfully, it really wasn’t far off now. He moved a little closer, took her hand carefully and gave her fingers a little kiss. “Not long. Fifteen minutes. Twenty-five at most.” he assured her. He gave her hand one last squeeze, then let go because everything was hot.

She just nodded and, without even looking up, smiled very briefly, little more than a twitch of her mouth.

He felt like he should say something. “I’m sorry for this…” he blathered, his head also too cooked to produce a coherent thought.

She snorted weakly. “For what? The heat? That might be something that even you can’t fix…” she mumbled. “Besides… I will have to get used to trudges such as this. One day, we might not have an option…” she trailed off, saving her strength for walking.

You’re already so brave, he thought, but… it didn’t seem the right moment for this sort of talk.

They rounded another little hill, probably the sixtieth identical looking mound today when, finally, Link’s sharp ears heard a gently sploshing.

“I can already hear it! And I think we’ll meet the stream precisely where I meant to.” he exclaimed, trying to give her strength for the last metres.

“Have you been here before?” she asked, her back getting a bit straighter at the prospect of an end of their march close at hand.

“Yes. We’ve entered the part of the world, the surrounding of Ord, that I know every centimetre of. You’ll see! Ric, Mart and I have discovered this about four years ago. It’s like a little pond that is being fed by the rivulet. One year we have found it nearly dried up because the course of the river had changed slightly and was no longer feeding it. I think we spent a whole week digging to correct that little error of nature.” he chuckled softly.

She too, gave a little snort of a laugh. “Sounds wonderful…” she muttered wistfully. “Just what I need…”

Only about a minute later they emerged onto a tiny clearing directly next to a peaceful pond, only about ten metres in diameter, filled with clear, smooth water. The stream ran tangentially to it and continuously provided fresh supply of the cool wet. It truly was a sight for overheated eyes. “Ah! Wonderful! Just how I left it!” Link said, happiness in his voice. The trees stood rather closely around the pond, its shore one continuous soft blanket of emerald moss. Only where they stood, in the clearing, there were white stones leading into the water. Warm Darners hovered lazily over the glossy surface, filling the place with even more life. Zelda too seemed somewhat re-invigorated by the outlook and the possibility of a near cool-down. “Oh, Link, it’s beautiful!” she exclaimed, her eyes regaining some of their sparkle. “Quick! Let’s see to the horses and then we can have a dip!” she suggested and Link agreed.

By now they were pretty practised in providing for their mounts. Saddle and bags off, leading them to drink, rubbing them down… Still, it took a painfully long while for someone who desperately needed to jump into the waiting refreshment.

Finally, when everything seemed done, Zelda looked so longingly at the water it was almost unbearable. But, as he had expected, she didn’t think of herself first…

“You go first… I’m okay for now…” she assured, despite her heat-flushed face and her tired eyes clearly proving her a liar.

Link looked at her with a wry smile and nodded in a way that left no doubt that he didn’t believe her one bit. “You know, I really wish you wouldn’t do that…” he began, drawing closer almost predatorily. Naturally, he too was dreadfully hot… which was probably why what he was about to do seemed like a good idea… but if she truly believed that he would enjoy himself while she languished a few metres away, her brain must truly be cooked well-done.

He was right in front of her now and bent down slightly. Too late, though, she noticed the mischievous look in his eyes. With one quick manoeuvre he snuck his hand under her knees and picked her up so she lay in his arms. “Whoa! What are you…? No!” she shouted.

With her firmly picked up, he strode to the pond in a measured pace. Goddess, she was so charmingly light! Even sweaty and icky as they both were, her in his arms felt right, somehow. A notion that she didn’t seem to share, at least not with the prospect of what he was about to do looming above. She struggled, but not really… just for appearance’s sake. Even her angry outcries were laughably interrupted by giggling. “Will you let me down at once, you oaf? Don’t you dare throw me in!” she shrieked as he reached the edge and clung around his neck. Perfect!

“You misunderstand!” he said nonchalantly. “I am going for a bath. You just happen to cling to me!” He stepped into the delightfully cool wetness and proceeded until it reached just above his knees.

“No! No! No! _Link! I’ll get wet!_ ” she squealed in hilarious panic.

He endowed her with his most loving smile. “That, my sweet little dumpling, is the idea.” And down he sat, with her in his lap! The cold water that kissed his chest made him wince. Zelda, her royal bottom now very cool all of a sudden, gave a hissing intake of air and an irresistibly cute little giggling whimper. She looked at him with eyes widened in shock and amusement. “You filthy dog!” she squeaked with an adorably high voice.

Link couldn’t help himself and looked back at her breathtaking, flushed face, so terribly close to hers, and showed a scum-eating grin. “Now… isn’t that better?”

“I will kill you in your sleep!” she threatened with the same voice, her hands still frozen above the cold water, afraid to subject any more of her delicate skin to it’s stinging caress.

“You have every right to!” he said softly and planted a long, tender kiss on her sweaty cheek. “But know that I will die happy.”

“Idiot!” she breathed and splashed his face with a handful of water.

Unconcerned, he kept grinning at her. He was, of course, no longer holding her… she could leave his lap whenever she wanted… but she didn’t.

“And now our clothes are wet!” she spat, clearly just not wanting to admit defeat.

“They were wet before. We’d have to wash them anyway. You might still smell like a garden of flowers…” he purred and snuck another quick kiss on her cheek. “…but I suspect that I don’t.”

“You don’t smell _so_ bad…” she whispered bashfully, blushed and looked down. Holy Trinity she was cute! Link could no longer resist. He gently guided her chin back up with his left and leaned forward, right as she did the same. Their lips met in immediately tangled in one long passionate kiss.

Goodness, she was forceful! She nearly pushed him over with her fierceness, her lips pressed tightly against his, her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself even closer. Dear goddess, she smelled seductively wonderful. The sweat on her face only enhanced it! He couldn’t breathe quick enough to satisfy his need for her scent! His hands tentatively stroked her waist underwater. He still wasn’t sure what he should do… what he _could_ do…

Lovely Nayru, her incredible appeal stirred his manhood once again and no cold water would be able to stop it. What should he do? _She’d notice!_

An urgent whinny ripped them both out of their concentration for each other. Zelda, almost involuntarily twitched back and looked at the clearing where the horses stood. Link, too, stared and gently lifted her off, in case he needed to jump up and reach his sword… and because his _other_ sword was on the move…

The clearing seemed quiet, only Celeste, looking at them strangely reproachfully, scraped her hooves.

“We didn’t feed them…” Zelda whispered, her breath still fast, just like his. They looked at each other, both gazes a mirror of hot anticlimax and regret. They both sighed at the same time and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder in apparent frustration.

With one last wry, almost melancholy, smile, they both got up to feed their chaperones.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, the sun now only visible by its last golden rays, they were sitting next to each other by the fire. After providing for those pesky, meddlesome creatures that were now playing innocent, Link had gone to collect firewood while Zelda had washed both of their clothes. They were still drying (the humid air refusing to accept their moisture), so he was wearing his best tunic, while she only had her one, royal-blue outfit. It was rather odd seeing her in such an official seeming garb, sitting on a log next to a small campfire in the middle of nowhere.

He could hear her stomach growl again and grinned. “Is someone getting impatient?” he asked smugly.

“Do you need me to be clearer, o nourishing master? …come on, when will it be doooone?” she whined, accompanied by yet another musical growl.

He just smiled while he turned the two mushroom skewers slowly from this side to that. They already smelled deliciously… They were easy enough to make, you just had to know that you needed to let them soak in water for fifteen minutes to mellow. Then, quick as the wind, he had made a marinade of sorrel and a few wild berries he had found, had cut the mushroom into it and had put them over the fire to slowly roast.

“Din have mercy on you if you are making me wait on purpose…” the cute, hungry gremlin next to him grumbled, her eyes fixed on the food, turning in the fire mesmerisingly.

“Are you going to start to slaver next? That might be worth the wait, actually…” he teased with a thoughtful voice.

“Pleeeeaase?” she whined, trying to use her considerable cuteness against him. He had forbidden her from snacking, so it was rather understandable.

He took one of them from the fire and tentatively squeezed one of the two-bite-sized bits. With a satisfied nod he handed the heavy skewer to his starving girl.

She snatched it from his hands, couldn’t refrain from saying “Let’s hope this was worth it…” and took a bite. And another. And another.

The three mushrooms Link had reaped were more than enough for two stomachs but… Zelda seemed to want to test this judgement.

After watching her unabashed gorging amusedly for a couple of seconds he, too, dug in. And he was pleasantly surprised! It could be because he just hadn’t had them in a long while, but these fungi really were excellent. And he seemed to have done a pretty good job on the marinade as well! It’s sweet, fruity flavour was an excellent counterpoint to the mushroom’s fleshy, bosky taste.

Apparently he really had picked up a good deal from watching both his mother and Ricco over the years…

“…do we have more?” a tiny voice from his side asked shyly.

Link looked at her, staring wistfully at the empty skewer. He looked to his own where there were still three chunks. ‘I am about to do something very uncharacteristic’ he thought with only the tiniest frown. With an audible sigh he handed her his. “I hope you know how much that means…” he couldn’t help but say lowly.

With just a flicker of hesitation she took it and got to work. He looked into the fire… he didn’t want to see how his food slowly disappeared. A few seconds later, Zelda gave him a nudge and handed the skewer back.

He eyed it critically and had to laugh softly. She had taken a bite from all three remaining chunks. For reasons not entirely explainable, he enjoyed finishing them even more now…

“That was really, really excellent, Link.” she praised quietly when he had finished. He gave a soft snort. “Are you satiated then, dumpling?” he asked, grinning at her.

“Mostly…” she answered, a little bashful. “But I mean it… it really was very good. What’s that agaric called?”

“Barkcap. Not the most ingenious name… I’ve heard some of the old in the village call it Barkchin, because, allegedly, it makes one more resilient…” he answered, showing in his voice that he mistrusted such hearsay.

“Local knowledge like this is surprisingly often accurate, you know. Ancient wisdom that was relevant when special brews were the only defence the people had…” she lectured.

Once again he gave a slight laugh and leaned over to gently rub his head against hers. His little scholar…

She responded in kind and, leaning against each other, they watched the fire. It, at least, provided dry heat, as opposed to the moistness all around.

“Tell me of your family…” she requested silently. Link hesitated. Again, he didn’t want to parade the fact that he had a working relationship with his parents in front of her, as silly as that was… the gut-wrenching pain and disappointment she had admitted feeling still affected him deeply. But then again… maybe seeing a working family was what she needed?

“…where to start? Mother, father, two siblings, both younger. Ria is nine, pretty, flippant. She can fill an afternoon talking in one long, unbroken sentence about an interesting rock she found. André junior is seven, eats almost as much as me, wanted to be a horse when he grew up.” he chuckled and so did she. Tentatively she snuck her left hand into his right and locked fingers. “He reminds me of myself, always about with his friends, fighting with sticks, beating each other bloody without so much as a moan, then run crying to mommy to be the centre of attention. Hm.” he stopped for a second to revel in memories.

“Mother, Meera, possibly the most nosy person imaginable. She’s the teacher of our village, so you can thank her for my mistakes. Strict, loving, bakes the best bread you have ever tasted… she thinks that every minute spent quietly contemplating is a bloody waste of time and she _will_ find an activity for you, and if it’s on the other side of the country.” he explained and smiled. He felt her squeeze his hand gently. “My father, André senior, is a gentle giant of a man. You’d think him intimidating when you first lay eyes upon him, but really it’s my mother you need to fear, and she’s a head shorter than me. He’s always calm, speaks little, prefers to listen, but… usually when he speaks, you can be sure that he has thought carefully about it. He’s a good teacher, patient, though… by the goddess, if he looks at you disapprovingly, you know that you’ve screwed up… I hope to one day be as tall as him…” Link admitted. It felt so wonderful to just… open these things to someone. Someone he trusted completely. Someone where he didn’t need to feign anything.

“Don’t’!” Zelda said and moved her head away from his at last to look at him. “You are just the right height!” she assured and stretched to peck him on the cheek. “See?” she giggled.

Link put on a thoughtful expression for a moment, then leaned in to give her one on the forehead. “Huh… I guess you’re right!” he exclaimed, as if he had just made the discovery of a lifetime. The both laughed softly, then continued looking at the fire, their heads again leaned against each other.

“They all sound wonderful…” she said. Unmistakably, the sound of regret swung in her voice, but that was to be expected. Mostly she projected genuine affection.

“They’re all crazy, naturally, just like me. I think you’ll like them.” he said.

They were silent for a while, only the occasional breeze, the soft, steady murmur of the stream and the calming crackle of the fire was to be heard. Like yesterday, he toyed with the idea of presenting her with the earring he had bought for her. But, also like yesterday, he felt like the time was not quite there…

Link looked up. The sun had set. Only a faint shimmer of blue in the west remained of the day. Instantly, he got a bit nervous. He had planned to ask Zelda from the start, but it seemed so… off now, somehow. Nevertheless…

“Say… would you like to… have a swim w… with me?” he asked, suddenly stammering. She looked at him, both surprise and amusement in her eyes that reflected the dancing fire. “Voluntary this time, you mean?” she questioned slyly.

“Well, I mean… the sun has gone down, it’s dark…” he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

He could see her raise an eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling your intentions are not entirely innocent?” she uttered and smirked.

“Well, because, obviously, they’re not. It’s me!” he joked, presenting himself, while his heart raced with his nervousness. “But, ultimately, it’s just cooling off and a little fun!”

‘And wild eroticism oh please say yes’ an inner voice added in his head.

He could see her blush, like he surely had. “It does sound enticing…” she mumbled.

“Tell you what: I’ll disrobe and go in. Nothing your good self hasn’t seen already, right?” he interjected mockingly. “Then, you can decide whether to join me. If you want, I’ll look away until you’re in the water.”

And before Zelda could say anything more, he jumped up and, on the way to the pond, yanked the tunic over his head, shed his trousers and entered the cold water with a splash.

And now we wait… he hoped she would come. Not just because of… that. Naturally, continuing their earlier passionate kiss had crossed his mind only, oh, a thousand times, maybe? But most of all, he really, simply, wanted her to have some fun.

The seconds passed while he listened and occasionally glanced at the clearing with their little fire.

Then, finally, when he had almost lost hope, she stood up and, tentatively, came closer. It was completely dark apart from the flame and starlight. He only saw her shapely, hugely alluring silhouette against the dancing orange light. He exhaled sharply. That image alone would be worth the day. But, slowly, almost reluctantly, he could see her button down her blouse.

Link had to swallow as his throat had turned dry. Button for button her hands travelled lower. She hadn’t said that he should look away… he didn’t know if he even could.

With measured movement, Zelda removed her top and dropped it on the ground. A shiver, both hot and cold, crackled over his skin. He could see her shoulders against the reddish light… slender, round, unimaginably beautiful. She got to work on her own trousers… when she pushed them down her legs, another jolt, considerably stronger, coursed through Link’s brain and lower body. Not even the glacial ice in Zora’s domain would be able to calm him now.

At last, she stood, nude but for her undergarments, a silhouette of utter perfection, from her majestic calves to her gently wafting hair. She seemed to remain for a few tantalizing moments, almost as if to give him time to marvel at her mind-numbingly seductive body. Then, slowly, she walked into the water, right towards him.

His head swam with the implications, rejoiced at her closeness, panicked at what he had gotten himself into. He was nearly frozen in place, and shivering from both the cold water, the excitement and the fear for what might come next.

Then she stood in front of him, close enough that, if he extended his arm, he could cup her cheek. The water reached to just below her shoulders, and now, with her this close, he could see her face. Her expression seemed to mirror his own feelings…

“What now?” she asked, her voice throaty.

He didn’t know… but he was going for it anyway.

Ever so gently he let the fingers of his left hand touch her shoulder. He felt her shiver slightly, just like he did. Carefully, he let his right brush against her elegant neck, gave himself the time to feel her smooth, soft, warm skin. She felt so wonderful, the best feeling he had ever experienced. Softly, his right cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing the hair behind her temple. He waited a second, breathless, shivering. Slowly, hesitantly, he felt her gentle hands stroke over his sides and up to just under his shoulders. Her touch nearly made him lose his senses. With enormous restraint fuelled by blind panic, he slowly leaned closer…

She met his lips halfway and the firework of their passion started anew. He pulled her to him, just as she eagerly stepped close. Their lips wrestled with each other, urgently, fiercely. He heard himself make involuntary, low hums, just as she gave her adorable tiny squeaks. The held each other close, tightly embraced, their breaths racing as they unified their worlds with their flaming kiss. All of Link’s senses seemed impossibly heightened. Her soft nose against his, gently battling with each other. Her supple lips, hungrily nibbling, sucking, probing his mouth. Her hands on his back, reacting to each of his motions by gently digging into his flesh. The sensation of his own palms on her shoulders, gripping her tender skin sometimes mildly, sometimes tightly.

He broke contact with her lips, breathing heavily, feeling her own hot breath against his face and neck. He cocked his head to kiss down her jaw to her ear, then nibble down her neck, placing kiss after kiss as he went lower. He could feel her getting goosebumps as he caressed her arms with his hands, and heard her whimper in ecstasy. When he had reached her shoulder with his mouth, he let his teeth bite, ever so gently, then returned to where her lips waited. His travel down her beautiful neck only seemed to have enhanced her passion when their mouths met once more. He could feel her hips grind against his, his manhood feeling every tiny movement of hers. It drove him crazy! The lightning coursing through his spine got ever more intense. Finally, all caution gone, all embarrassment that she might feel his member long forgotten, he lowered his hands under water, grabbed her, annoyingly, still clothed bottom and lifted her slightly and pressed her to him.

Zelda gave a surprised squeal into his mouth, but instantly slung her intensely erotic legs around his hips. Their fiery kiss unbroken, he carried her to the mossy shore a little way off of the fire where he gently sat her down and climbed on top of her. He caressed her thigh with his left, his right needed to support himself so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight. Out of the water now, he felt her hot skin directly on his. Twinges in both their bodies signalled preparations for what nature intended to follow.

Link was just about to lead his hand further up, his fingertips already below the fabric of her undies when something made him stop, he had no idea what. Something seemed not totally right. He broke the kiss and looked at her, searching in her eyes, felt her search back, both trembling and questioning, both hearts racing. After what seemed like an eternity, Zelda closed her eyes, let her head down to the ground and slowly, reluctantly, shook it.

Link sighed deeply and smiled, both in relief and disappointment. He rolled off her and lay next to her on his back. He gazed up at the stars as he heard both his and Zelda’s breath calm as the minutes passed. And while his chest might be calmer, the storm in his mind was still terribly strong.

“Are you mad?” he heard her squeak next to him, her voice urgent, as if not daring to hope for a negative answer.

He tried to search his emotions, which currently was not easily done with desire and lust having created a maelstrom of feelings.

“No.” he answered truthfully.

She was silent, but he could hear her fidgeting, as if unsure what to do.

“Did I… do something wrong?” he asked and swallowed, hoping to the goddesses that his doubts may not turn out true.

“No!” she said forcefully.

“Was I too fast? Did I overwhelm you?” he wanted to know, dreading the answer. By all Three, please don’t let my stupidity have ruined all this! Please don’t let her hate me!

“No! …a bit maybe…” she admitted weakly.

Link swallowed again, his throat dry. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be! I… I thought I wanted to… I… I do want to… it’s just…” she hesitated.

He let her think… Nayru knew it was hard enough for him right now…

“I guess I was scared…” she finally muttered.

He took a deep breath before asking. “Did I scare you?”

“Also no!” she exclaimed and he could hear the tears in her voice. “I don’t know…” she confessed, quavering.

Link didn’t know what to do… he wanted to hug her, but… would she want that now? …he did…

He rolled to his side. She, too, had turned to her side, facing away from him. He gingerly touched her shoulder, she twitched slightly, but didn’t move away. He stroked her arm. “Come here, Zelda…” he told her, giving her the option to decline. After only a tiny moment’s hesitation she wriggled close to him, she the little spoon, he the bigger one. He rested his cheek against her head, her wet hair cold between her back and his stomach. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She seemed to accept, as she took it and led it around her body so he would hug her.

“I don’t know…” she repeated. “Please don’t be mad at me…” she sobbed.

Link kissed her long, beautiful ear to show his support. Of course, he was disappointed… But ultimately, he was mostly relieved. The last thing he wanted was for her to do something she wasn’t ready for. He absolutely couldn’t stomach the thought of her being distressed because of something that was, both terribly important and, if you really thought about it, so completely unimportant… besides he, too, had been on the verge of panic for the entirety of this little adventure.

“I am not mad at you, are you listening? Not. Mad.” he reassured her. But he felt honesty was required in this situation… anything less wouldn’t do. “But I will admit that I am… not totally happy with this ending…” Apparently it was the time for euphemisms, though…

She snorted softly. “I am too… believe me! I wanted to… I want you! So much! Then, only at this last second, I hesitated.” she tried to explain.

Link swallowed for the hundredth time. Her saying those words threatened to fan the flames of his lust again, but he kept them in check. The moment had passed.

“It’s so dumb! I feel like I’ve ruined everything!” she whimpered heartbreakingly and curled up in a ball. She squeezed his hand so tightly that it nearly hurt.

He wriggled his other hand under her and used it to hug her even tighter.

“You ruined nothing, you little fool. Do you really think our affection is so easily broken? By this?” he asked, a bit tenderly, a bit strictly.

He waited a few seconds until, finally, she gave a muffled “No…”

“Neither do I. This is both our decision Zelda. If we want this, it needs us both. And I don’t want you to do something that you might come to regret. Especially not for my sake.”

She violently shook her head. “I don’t regret it! Nothing! I now regret that I stopped us!”

“Maybe you were not ready?” he finally voiced it.

“I don’t know! How does one know?” she asked pitifully.

“I don’t have the faintest idea, Zelda. Am I ready? I was scared witless the entire time! How should I know? What would the scholar within you do when faced with something she might, and I stress, MIGHT, have made a wrong decision about?” he asked, hoping to help her through with her vast intellect.

She only took a second to answer. “Review facts I know, search for factors I don’t, draw new conclusions if applicable and revise my opinion.”

“Well, we’ll have to do that, then. And when the next opportunity arises, we will try again. Until it works. Or you get tired of my bumbling failures as test object.” he chuckled.

“No!” she affirmed, almost sulkily. “Never!”

He had to admit, it did him massively good to hear her say that. He felt a weight the size of Death Mountain fall off his mind, now that it was clear that, thankfully, he had ruined neither this moment, nor any following ones. He breathed a lot more freely… and he would get her to forgive herself as well!

They lay quietly, her back against his belly, just enjoying the new, exciting and lovely feeling of skin against skin.

After a while Zelda stirred again. “Link? I… earlier I didn’t really ask you properly… I just assumed…” she mumbled.

He had no idea what she was talking about and told her so.

“Your family… when we reach Ord… do you even want to introduce me? You know, if it’s a bother to you, or too complicated, I can just wander around while you get to enjoy their company without distractions…” she offered softly.

This was the most ridiculous thing Link had ever heard. He shook his head, brushing against hers. “Dummy!” he chuckled disbelievingly.

“I’m being serious!” she exclaimed, a little piqued.

Without her seeing it, he rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed heavily, right into her ear.

“You still are a dummy.” he whispered.

“Hey! Why?”

“Because, you cute little dumpling, it would be odd not to introduce one part of my family to another important part, now wouldn’t it?” he purred, giggling and pulling her even tighter in his embrace.

He actually felt her adorable heart skip a beat.

 


	35. Family

Zelda

 

Zelda’s dreams that night were a spectacle of a thousand different impressions and emotions. Her mind replayed those last few minutes before sleep again and again, sometimes leaving out, sometimes embellishing certain details; a never-ending loop of sensations, showing her in fluctuating detail what had been… and telling her overly creative what could have been… A bittersweet cascade of recent memory, every perception the epitome of emotional honey, right up to the ending, which had been just sour enough to stop their mutual questing for the moment, yet had left the appetite for more sweetness all the more powerful.

She felt herself stir, felt sleep and her revolving dreams slowly give way to consciousness, which was, in itself, bittersweet. A part of her clung to the dream, didn’t want to let go, wanted to keep this experience of closeness… But the threshold to wakefulness was eventually crossed and she awoke hot, sweaty and with her heart hammering like it had the night before. A tiny grin played around her lips and she even felt herself blush a bit. No wonder with those thoughts chasing through her head… the sweat could have come from the already sweltering heat, but, well, she knew it didn’t… Zelda hung on to the last remnants of the intense situations that had dominated her sleep… just a few seconds more, she told herself. With closed eyes she could still feel the boundless excitement, the thrilling near-panic, the delicious contrast between the water’s cold and Link’s hot embrace. She could feel his lips kissing down her exposed neck, could feel his strong hands on her shoulders, then his fingers as they trailed up her leg and stopped so infuriatingly short of their goal… A tiny, _tiny_ part of her almost wished he had ignored her first wordless call to stop, had continued just for a few more moments… maybe she would have changed her mind then? But she knew it was a pointless exercise to dwell on endless ‘what if?’

Now that her sleeping mind had sufficiently dealt with the exciting part, (or insufficiently, depending on which part of her brain you could believe,) her waking brain insisted on reviewing the slightly bitter part afterwards.

Why had she stopped? This was still the central question and, annoyingly, sleep had not brought enlightenment. Had it just been a panicky reaction, born from fear of the logical next step? Or had there been an underlying reason, something that in this confusing moment had made sense? She couldn’t answer that… still could not answer and it enraged her! It had been a beautiful moment, peaceful, natural… how many such moments could they expect to have as this crisis was ever nearing its apex? And she had ruined it! For both of them! And for a reason that she couldn’t even begin to grasp!

‘There doesn’t necessarily have to be a reason… not in this…’ a decidedly Link-sounding voice supplied helpfully.

…True, but I _want_ one! Reasons are what let the world make sense! … so start making sense already, stupid world!

What had it been? Let’s think of arguments that might have led my panicked brain to it’s almost completely subconscious decision, no matter how stupid they are.

‘Am I ashamed of my body? No. …well, alright, yes! But, I suspect, no more than most people. And…’ Zelda felt her face grow hot. ‘… showing myself to Link… fully… the thought fills me with pleasant tingling… and nearly makes my heart explode...’ She dwelt on that outrageously thrilling fantasy for a bit before wresting herself back to the far more complicated dilemma at hand.

‘No distractions! Don’t think of Link doing the same… _I said don’t!_

Next question! Am I afraid of… the act?’ Her stomach chose this moment to do some sort of painful contortion, accompanied by a rather undignified gurgling noise. ‘You don’t get a say in this! …so, demonstrably, yes… yes I am. But not… overly so, I don’t think. It’s like… holy hell, what can you possibly compare that with? …not much, and that’s probably where the problem lies. I know how it works(, I think…), but I don’t know what will happen, how it feels… I don’t know what to expect… and that is always scary. Thankfully we live in a country and time where the act itself is not considered disreputable… even the priests of the Trinity would tell you that it’s just one of Farore’s gifts…

Am I afraid of the pain? Yes. I’d be an idiot if I weren’t, right? But, well… the consensus is ‘It’s worth it’, right?’

So what was it then? All three of her thoughts had been answered by ‘yes but not much.’ Another thought crossed her mind and her insides twisted uncomfortably.

‘Am I… afraid of… him? Somehow?’ She recalled him last night, let herself relive her feelings for him again. True, when he had grabbed her rump and carried her to the shore she had felt an almost animalistic hunger in him, had sensed the fiery lust in his kiss. And, Nayru help her… she blushed furiously… how much she had liked him like that… to think he got this way because of her… the thought, even now, excited her more than she could describe…

‘…No. I believe I can answer that with a resounding No.’ The realization relieved her considerably. But it still left the main question unanswered.

Had it simply been to fast? Had the flames of their desire carried them so quickly to new, undiscovered places that her brain couldn’t follow? Had that scared her? It seemed like the most straightforward, the most obvious answer, which was why she had almost ignored it… that couldn’t just be it, right? Could it truly be so… simple? …why not, actually? Was she looking for complexity in a place that could not be more grounded in simplicity?

It somehow felt right… wasn’t the most elementary answer often the correct one? The ride had been too fast, she got scared and she applied the emergency break reflexively.

The more Zelda thought about it, the more confident she got in this conclusion. Simplistic, yes, but ultimately sufficient. And… it allowed the possibility that next time it might just work… Finally a pleasant, warm sensation engulfed her chest and stomach. “And when the next opportunity arises, we will try again. Until it works.” Those had been his words. And now, she thought with a sheepish smile, she could maybe believe in them…

She rolled sleepily to her other side on her blanket. …something was missing… oh yeah! Another sweet little smile crept around her lips. How quickly she had gotten used to waking up next to him… Yesterday, though, they had apparently decided that, maybe, a little distance was in order when they had awkwardly gone to sleep.

Prudent, her rationality wisely thought. Moronic, her emotional side vehemently decided.

As stupid as it was, she already missed him. ‘He is right there, you dolt, his mat is literally just on the other side of the campfire…’ she scolded herself impatiently, but slightly amused at herself.

Finally, she opened her eyes. Morning… she saw the fascinating, always changing pattern of sunlight through the canopy of leaves on the ground before her, heard the gentle murmur of the nearby stream and the occasional high, lilting song of the Hyrule-merle… Apparently she had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t perceived anything around her, not even really the stifling, humid heat that made breathing a chore. She remembered how much trouble she’d had yesterday with this insufferable heat, how it had seemed to cook her brain, and hoped that they would indeed spend the day in Ord… mostly spend the day _not_ travelling…

A soft, barely audible sigh drew her attention to across the fire. She lay with her feet towards it, so she had to look past her toes to see him. Zelda froze for a moment. She was nude and so was he! Well, mostly… apart from their undergarments, naturally, but… apparently, when they had tiredly waddled back to their mats, they hadn’t even thought of properly dressing again. Which on one hand was good, or she would have certainly sweated through it during the night… but on the other hand, well… _they were nude_!

Yes, they had, more or less, undressed in front of each other yesterday but… it had been dark then! Now she could see… everything! His muscular chest, his slim, but firm looking stomach and… oh dear goddess… the very obvious bulge in his shorts! She looked away, abashed… then glanced back, you know, just to make sure that she wasn’t fretting over nothing, maybe she had seen something that wasn’t there, could happen to the best of us, better be certain before I jump to any conclusions, wouldn’t want to make a foolish mistake, you know how it is…

… no, that was definitely there! Her cheeks and ears turned very hot all of a sudden. A veritable storm of thoughts broke into her mind, most of them would probably cause her old governess to have a heart attack. Is that usual? Does that happen every morning? Does it have something to do with last night? Why can’t I bloody look away? How does one sleep with that thing? Is that painful? Can that happen during the day also? _Why can’t I bloody look away?!_ How does that even work? How long does it last? Thank god I don’t have to deal with that every morning! WHY CAN’T I BLOODY LOOK AWAY?!? … what does it look like?…

‘Good thing we decided for careful distance today’ she thought wryly while her heart did some acrobatics. She swallowed and noticed that her fingers were tingling and fiddling around involuntarily, before she balled them to fists to stop that.

Okay, this wasn’t fair. She couldn’t just stare at him like that like some lecherous pervert! Especially when he was helpless like that! So. Look. A-. Way!

With super-hylian effort she wrenched her eyes off of Link’s precarious undergarment-situation. Get it out of your mind! He’ll probably wake up any second anyway, then the whole thing will calm down.

‘You’ve felt it against your belly yesterday.’ One of her inner voices supplied helpfully.

Okay, time for a cold bath! And quickly!

* * *

 

Zelda eased herself into the cool water as silently as she could. To her utmost surprise, the pond around her didn’t immediately come to a boil… she had fully expected that to happen, so hot was her body… and her thoughts…

She had noticed Link stir as she had scrambled up, so he’d probably come look for her soon… which is why she still wore her undergarments. Taking them off would have been far too risky… She had, for a second, toyed with the idea, but… no.

She washed her face, moving her head as little as possible, so her hastily tied up hair wouldn’t come undone. The cold water felt nice, just the right thing after such a humid night.

Today she would meet Link’s family… she still remembered the last thing he had said yesterday… the part about her already belonging to it… it still sent pleasant shivers up and down her spine. It was almost silly how strongly she had felt about those few, simple words.

Part of his family… she had to smile at that. If someone else had told her those words, she’d probably have disregarded them as hasty, or even empty. Link knew her since June, now it was August… and there had been weeks where they hadn’t seen each other… hardly enough time to build a meaningful enough relationship on to be talking about family. But… there was no doubt in her mind that he felt what he said. And there were even fewer doubts that she, truly, wanted to belong to this family of his. With every moment together, every little detail that she learned about him, this feeling got stronger.

Part of his family… Zelda hoped they would accept her… she didn’t know, how exactly he thought of introducing her. Princess? Zelda? Girlfriend?

She felt a pang of nervousness. What if they didn’t? What if the idea that the princess of Hyrule was their son’s girlfriend was unacceptable to them? She had never succumbed to the naïve belief that all people of her country liked the royal family… Link himself was less than thrilled about the mere existence of nobility… What if his folks were the same, or had even stronger opinions? Or, also a possibility, what if they were actually scared of her? Mistrustful of her, a carefully polite, yet distanced meeting of false smiles and underlying fear…

Zelda had to swallow. An even worse thought had just crossed her mind. What if they simply didn’t like her? If her status wasn’t the problem, but she was? What would Link do if his family disapproved of her? Would he have to choose? By the Three, she didn’t want that! What a dreadful thought…

“Err… are you decent, milady?” his voice blessedly yanked her back to reality. Though she took a while to understand what he had said from somewhere she hadn’t been able to pinpoint. “Excuse me?”

“Will I survive it if I lay my eyes upon you as you currently are?” he asked in the most incomprehensible manner possible. Now, however, she understood and an impish smile crept on her lips.

“Isn’t it worth the risk?” she sing-songed innocently.

There was a long silence during which she could almost feel him thinking rapidly. She grinned victoriously. This might have been the fastest she had ever made him speechless, which was in itself an accomplishment.

“You might get cold by the time I think of an answer…” he answered, accepting defeat with a low chuckle.

“No! Wait!” he then suddenly exclaimed. “I just thought of one!”

Accompanied by the rustling of leaves he emerged from a nearby bush, clothed, and eyed her sitting up to her neck in the water with a critical expression. “Hmmm…” he hmmm-ed while Zelda was both surprised at his sudden appearance and trying to predict what would come next.

“Nah. Not worth it at all.” he grumbled sourly and turned away histrionically. Her initial slight embarrassment turned to surprised, playful indignation at that extraordinary cheek.

“You filthy, upstart! Parvenu! Arriviste!” she yell-giggled, stood up and launched great sprays of water at him with both hands, her shame forgotten. With a triumphant laugh he darted away to safety.

She glowered after him, vowing all sorts of revenge, while silently giggling to herself. She was relieved… now that she thought about it, she had subconsciously been afraid that things would be very awkward between them now, after their… near-experience. But, luckily, not much seemed to have changed…

She finished her so rudely interrupted bath, changed quickly into dry undergarments and dressed into her washed brown and white outfit. At some point, she really needed to acquire more clothes, other than her royal blue one with the coat-of-arms everywhere. She stalked imperiously back to the camp, where Link was already packing up their stuff. He turned to face her, probably expecting some swift retribution. Currently, though, she was much too ladylike to do any such petty action. That, of course, could change any second.

He cast her a half roguish, half apologetic little grin, like a little rascal who knows he was naughty. Her acted lordly demeanour almost crumbled right then and there at seeing that cute face. Almost.

“You just wait until I tell your good mother what a bad boy you have been!” she grumbled while pointing a threatening finger at him.

He just grinned all the wider. “She would nod sagely and agree wholeheartedly. I think she has given up trying to lead me to the path of virtue long ago.” he chuckled and turned back to stowing both of their blankets. “And then, after this bonding process of finding a common enemy, you can probably proceed with tattling about me.”

Zelda grinned while his back was turned. “We’ll see who has more juicy stories to tell… come on, I’ll do the rest. You go have a bath, or she’ll think I don’t take good care of her baby.” she ordered and proceeded to finish packing up.

“…am I smelling again?” he asked, a tiny bit of adorable uncertainty in his voice. Hmm… be gracious or be malicious? Easy!

“It’s either the horses or you, I can’t tell.” she explained while treating him to an extra sweet, sugary smile. His grin was decidedly lopsided and worried, so much so that she felt the need to bestow mercy. “I’m joking! …the horses have nothing on you!” she couldn’t help but continue to tease. Apparently mercy was not on the menu today… Though she realized she needed to be careful. It seemed like this was something he was maybe a bit touchy about, though she had no idea why. Thankfully, he seemed to understand that she was just messing with him and his grin became more genuine. “So, this would not be the right moment to wrap you in a tight embrace, I take it?” he asked mischievously.

Zelda suddenly remembered how yesterday, when both of them had been drenched in sweat and he had picked her up, his scent had sent jolts of pleasurable lightning through her entire body… and while this memory certainly piqued her appetite, she also thought it a bad idea to give in to that right now… stopping might prove difficult…

Still… She stepped closer to him and, tiptoeing, gave him one quick peck on the lips, just to show him unmistakably that everything had been in jest. “Later…” she whispered softly, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around until he faced the pond and gave him a gentle push.

* * *

 

“How far away from Ord are we?” Zelda asked once they were both in the saddle.

“On horseback only three hours at max. We should definitely reach it before noon… which is good because I believe it will rain around that time.” he answered while looking thoughtfully around to catch a glimpse at the sky.

“Oh?” she oh-ed, a little surprised. Link just nodded, still with that concentrated look.

“It’s the humidity. I had feared it might come yesterday already, but since it didn’t, it’s very likely that we’ll have a downpour at some point today.”

“Huh… no sense in waiting then. Let’s be off!” she prompted, trying to sound cheerful. She didn’t want to be caught in the rain for one thing… but mostly she wanted to get the meeting with his family over with. Not because she considered it a bother, naturally, but because her nervous worries threatened to drive her insane if they continued for too much longer.

They started away, but before the little clearing with the peaceful pond glittering in the morning sun was swallowed by the forest once more, Zelda took a long last look over her shoulder. Somehow, Link had noticed and she felt his eyes on her. She gazed towards him, riding right next to her, gazed at his strange kind-but-wistful smile.

“I’m going to miss that place…” she mumbled in a tiny voice and felt herself blush. His cheeks and ears too adopted a noticeable shade of pink and his smile turned to that wonderful playfulness that she loved so much. “We will stop here on the way back…” he promised softly, with just the tiniest hint of mischief in his voice that left so much room for fantasy. A room that her brain immediately tried to fill with images of last night…

Not now! she commanded herself vehemently and the fantasy stopped.

They rode in silence for a while, the sweltering heat already unbearable. Hopefully it does rain today, she thought. It can start right when we have a roof over our heads again… His parents’ roof… Good goddess, what should she do? How should she act? What should she say?

‘Act natural.’ she answered her own question.

Great. Fine. And how exactly does one do that when you feel your heart hammering in your throat?

“Looks good, by the way…” he suddenly said, ripping her out of her introspection. Zelda’s brow furrowed as she had no idea what he meant. He was still blushing… or again, now that he had given her a compliment. He read her expression of bemusement. “Your hair… up like that…” he specified, flushing even more.

Subconsciously she reached for the back of her head and found what he meant. “Oh… that…” she giggled. She had hastily pinned her hair up for her morning bath and had been so distracted that she had completely forgotten. The rushed way she had done it, it probably looked like a misshapen bird’s nest. Maid Thella would probably throw a fit if she saw that. After a few precise movements her hair fell down again with a soft whoosh. Link actually made a soft sighing sound which made her look up again, eyebrow raised. He only now seemed to become aware of the noise he had made and looked almost shocked. Zelda snorted and had to laugh at the face he was making, and at the apparently involuntary sound of delight. He soon had to join in, thankfully. She loved how he was always ready to laugh at himself, which was yet another one of his qualities that set him apart from all those other noble-born youths she had known. ‘Hopefully, I’m not so stuck up myself, without realizing it…’ she thought to herself. ‘Then again, he’d probably tell me if I was…’

* * *

 

The closer to Ord they got, the sparser the forest, but the higher the density of apple trees became. Link occasionally led Janna close to one and looked at the ripening fruits that already bent the branches considerably. He always did the same ritual: brush lovingly over a few branches, turn a couple of leaves over to inspect the underside and take one or two apples in hand.

She liked watching him during this. He had such a peaceful, absentminded smile on his handsome face as he caressed the plants. “It’s funny…” he muttered, pulling her out of her reverie. “I was never much interested in the care of our trees… I always thought it a bit boring, if I’m honest. But now, returning here… after so much has changed in my life… I think I begin to understand…” he explained softly.

“Hm…” Zelda hummed in reply, expressing both a little amusement and a certain understanding. “Does your family have trees as well?” she asked to fill the silence which, she feared, would turn to melancholy if not stopped.

“A few, yes. The village elders would probably decide that you were a ‘suspicious type’ if you didn’t keep any. You would stand out like a Zora afraid to get wet.” he chuckled and she had to grin. Community pressure… she knew all about that.

“My mother keeps them, of course, because, you know, she’s just not busy enough with raising three ungrateful children, being the village teacher, cooking, cleaning, have I mentioned ungrateful children? Father is fascinatingly handy with blacksmithing, but somehow I doubt he even knows what a plant is, other than ‘it grows food’. He’s a bit absentminded in some ways…” he giggled to himself again, still looking lost in thought himself as he stared at the apple in his hand. Zelda adored the way he described his folks, it betrayed so much deep, mutual love, such a happy childhood, even through the mocking complaints. He seemed to snap himself out of his trance and smiled at her almost apologetically. For a second she wanted to tell him not to stop, to keep talking, should he want to, but thought better of it. She didn’t want to seem nosy…

He looked back to the tree. “Hmm… I think Ric’s father wouldn’t mind overly much…” he mumbled and without warning he jumped out of the saddle and hung from a branch like a monkey. Janna snorted a complaint and Zelda, slightly taken aback just stared at her knightly protector as he pulled himself up to a sitting position as if it were nothing. He stretched like a cat to reach a high bushel of the fist sized fruit. He twisted two of them off, held their stalks between his teeth, swung himself back down and gently let himself drop back onto his horse’s back, which gave another nagging huff. Grinning like a thief who had just appropriated a particularly valuable bauble, he handed her one of his prizes. Smiling herself, she inspected it first. Almost entirely green, just one side had the first hints of yellow and red, firm to the touch and looking pristine. “Are they ripe yet?” she asked, knowing that this was probably a rather ignorant question in his ears.

“Not quite, but this strain is relatively early, so it’s riper than most. And, well, I always preferred them still crisp and a bit sour, and not turned to mush.” he explained. Then, looking a bit shy again, he added. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to…”

Her answer was taking a modest bite and involuntarily wrinkling her nose a tiny bit at the fruit’s tartness. It wasn’t bad, not at all, just a bit unexpected. In the castle, they had often had apples in all forms and ways of preparation. They had always been about to go overripe, so she only really knew it very sweet and, as he had adequately put, as mush. This was very different, both in taste and consistency. Firm, so you could break off whole chunks with your teeth, the sweetness only just developing, but in a nice balance with fruity sourness. She liked it, but would have probably preferred it with a few more weeks to fully develop its flavour.

“Too sour?” Link asked with a certain smugness as he bit heartily into his own.

“A bit maybe but…” She took another bite. “No- oo mushh” she spoke as clearly as she could while chewing something that made her mouth contract.

He chuckled and leaned over very far in his saddle to give her a slightly shaky kiss on the lips, which rather surprised her. She made some slightly undignified squeak. “Allow me to swallow at least, before you assault me like that!” she giggled.

“Sorry. It just looked too delicious too resist.” he canted with the most laughably innocent look on his face.

She raised an eyebrow at him as they spurred their horses to a walk. “You be careful, sausage knight! Or from now on I’ll always chew on a clove of garlic first thing in the morning! We’ll see how ‘delicious’ you find me then…” she grumbled in a mock huff. He gave a genuinely amused laugh. “If you think that this little ploy would prevent me from kissing you, my little dumpling, you might be thoroughly disappointed!” he breathed, as if letting her in on a juicy little secret.

“Disappointed is not the word I’d have chosen, I think…” she answered back, equally conspiratorially. They both had a good, slightly awkwardly blushing laugh.

A few minutes later they were comfortably trotting down a farm track. Ord was now clearly visible, they’d probably reach it in less than twenty minutes. Also visible were the dark grey clouds on the northern horizon… they looked like rain-clouds, if she was any judge. Hopefully they’d reach Link’s home before the first drops fell…

However, the closer they got, the more nervous Zelda felt. By now even her mouth was dry and she felt her quick pulse in her throat.

Din’s fire, I’m not meeting some foreign king here!

‘No. You’re meeting someone potentially far more important…’ her increasingly annoying inner voice informed.

Link’s mother sounded lovely, but also like someone whom you did not want to cross. But… how could she possibly not do that? The whole situation alone was enough to make the woman dislike her! Because of her, her beautiful boy had to brave dangers unknown to anyone alive! How the hell could Meera not feel anything but contempt?

Her insides twisted painfully at the horrible thought. The longer she thought about it, the more she just wanted to spur Celeste into a gallop and race away.

“Is everything alright, Zelda?” she heard his hesitant voice and looked at him. He was eyeing her, concern clearly visible in his expression. Suddenly self-conscious, she noticed how stiffly she was sitting in the saddle and saw how her knuckles had turned white from gripping the reins. Damn, what should she do? She could say that she didn’t feel well… she could say that she shouldn’t meet his family like this… but, of course, she realized these were all thoughts born from a mind in near-panic. She didn’t want to hide this any more.

“No?” she joked with a hysterical sounding giggle. She was surprised how high and shaky her own voice sounded.

“Goddess, this is ridiculous!” she exclaimed and shook her head at her own silliness. “I have met lords, even kings before I was ten! I had to bear company to the queen of Strahm, who, everyone knows, truly leads her country while her husband is just a figure-head. I have orchestrated an exceedingly important trade agreement with Kirria just a few months back.” she babbled, quickly and with dry lips. “And now I am so nervous at meeting your family that I nearly can’t breathe!” she finished with a shuddering, squeaky voice.

“Aw, dumpling…”Link cooed compassionately and immediately led Janna to walk right next to her. He stroked her stiff, straight back with his left hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. “But why? If anyone needs to be nervous it’s me! And, believe me, I am…” he chuckled softly.

“Well, what if they don’t like me?” she asked, and even to her, it sounded pathetic.

“You cannot be serious, Zelda…” he chided her gently. “What could possibly make them not like you?” He sounded serious. She wanted to believe that he was serious, at least.

“I don’t know! I can’t think straight any more!” she whined and looked into his eyes, both embarrassed and seeking help.

He sighed and gazed back like you would at a child that was being silly. “Listen… you are the first girl I ever introduced to them.” he began and instantly turned crimson… but he didn’t let it stop him. “I promise, they’ll be all over you, especially mother and Ria. And, you know, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to tell them who you are…”

“No…” she mumbled and shook her head. “I don’t want you to lie for my sake.”

“Thank you. I mean it. But what are you afraid of, then?” he asked, slightly relieved.

“I’m afraid of how they will react! My family is not universally liked! And… I want them to see past ‘princess’, past all this nonsense… I want them to see _me_! Not everyone can do that!” she explained and hoped that he would catch the veiled compliment she just gave him.

“They will. And I can tell you precisely why! Because you will simply act like you want to and not the way the princess might be expected to. They’ll see this enchanting girl I’m seeing right now and no-one else!” he finished, turning from crimson to dark red, and she could feel that her own face followed suit.

“Idiot…” she mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, both shamefaced and profoundly flattered.

His hand, still caressing her back, travelled further up and massaged her neck lightly. “I mean it… the children will be crazy about you, I guarantee it. And with them on your side, plus a little help from yours truly, how could my parents resist?” he said and smiled reassuringly.

Slowly but surely, Zelda’s heart calmed and her hands stopped shaking.

“I know it’s dumb, but… I don’t want you to have to justify yourself in front of your family on my behalf… I’d feel like such a… I don’t even know what… a fiend…” she muttered.

“I agree, it’s dumb!” he said jokingly, earning a pouty look from her. “You believe they might resent you because of our mission? You think they might blame you?” he asked, hitting the nail on the head as if he had read her mind. Maybe he actually could, she wasn’t quite sure at times like these… right now, though, she was thankful that she didn’t have to voice this worry which, now that he’d put it into words, really did sound a bit foolish.

Still, she nodded weakly. “You’re their son… and you’re in danger because you must protect me…” she muttered.

“This is my decision as well, you know. You didn’t drag me here in chains, aiming to use me as bait for some creature. Remember when I explained my choice to you when we left Hyrule?” he asked, a noticeably impish undertone in his voice now.

Zelda grinned softly. “I do…” she whispered and blushed. “Would you explain it again? Just to make sure I have understood it?”

She could see him gift her this incredibly wonderful, bright, gentle smile of his that she adored to no end. His hand wandered slowly, almost hesitatingly, from her neck along her shoulder, over her arm to her hand where he interlocked his fingers with her. Simultaneously, they leaned towards each other. She closed her eyes, waiting for Link’s soft, bold lips against hers. She wanted it, wanted to feel the fireworks in her brain and butterflies in her belly, wanted to borrow a bit of his confidence for this incredibly threatening moment that awaited her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they met and it was even sweeter than she had hoped… and she was hungrier than she’d have thought. She couldn’t get enough of the feeling, his scent, the sound of his breathing… she realized how shallowly the fires of lust had been buried, and how easily they were reignited. Unthinking, she freed her hand from his and brought it up to let her fingers run through his hair. She gripped it gently, absolutely loving the feeling of the thin strands in her fist. His hand, now loosed from any bond, came to rest on her waist, just above her bottom, which added yet another little jolt of excitement to the growing cascade that threatened to go out of control very quickly. He moved a little strangely, she had to lean forward to keep the joining of their ever probing lips. Then, suddenly he broke off completely and she had to let go of his hair to not be pulled from the saddle. ‘What in the world is he doing and why the hell is he stopping?!’ she wondered, both relieved and irritated.

She opened her eyes and saw that Janna, his horse, had taken a few casual steps forward to graze, which left Link turning in his saddle, utterly confused for a second about where the sudden cleft between them came from. The second passed and he understood. They both, simultaneously, snorted in laughter and Link launched a tirade of expletives at his peacefully eating mount. “You utterly retarded, overdeveloped cow! I should process you to dog food for interrupting, you walking, constantly shitting sack of stupidity, how dare you? Oh! Are we disturbing your lunch Janna? Please to be forgiven, madam, for our profoundly rude behaviour! I would whack you over the head, you hairy slab of cheap meat, if I thought there was anything in there worth damaging! Gah!!!” he yelled in powerless wrath, being thoroughly ignored by his mare.  Zelda was holding her stomach and couldn’t stop laughing. The sight of her sausage knight jumping up and down like an angry gremlin and cursing his completely uncaring beast to hell and back was just too much. Oh, but it did her good to laugh. She couldn’t say afterwards what had helped ease her nerves more, the kiss or its dramatic failure.

* * *

 

They had rounded the village to get to Link’s house, which was a little outside towards the north. They had prudently decided to avoid the central plaza… even if nobody recognized her, a new face always draws attention… and a new face accompanying one of their own especially so. The comparatively large house was only a minute away now, surrounded by the ever present apple trees. They could already hear the rhythmic metallic clang of his father working the forge. Zelda remembered it… how could she not? The first time they had met… She had to smile and stifle a little giggle. With her in that maid’s outfit, with that stupid little hat, looking for adventure outside of her normal boundaries… and she had certainly found it, with him as her guide. She remembered liking his looks quite a bit… that certainly hasn’t changed… but she also remembered her, well, amazement at his kindness… and his quick wit… even then, on this first day, that had struck her as an irresistible combination…

“Everything still good?” he asked gently, smiling at her emphatically.

Zelda smiled back and nodded. Her nerves were still tingling, but now it was more in anticipation than useless worry. Still, a thousand possible situations raced through her mind… what they might say, how she should answer, in what way they’d react…

“It’s so stupid, if you think about it. All my life I have been trained to meet people, be courteous, be the perfect host or guest. But it’s all just been procedure… stand right there, wait for Lord Whatnot to ascend the steps, then greet him in those exact words while smiling in just the right degree of friendliness… This I can do… act. Can I actually meet people in a way that isn’t terribly stilted? No. No I can not.” she explained, shaking her head at the scurrility of court life and it’s so called ‘manners’.

Link allowed himself a quiet chuckle. “You sell yourself too short. The only reason you’re thinking that way right now, is because you’re thinking about it at all. If you happened to meet them on the street by coincidence, you wouldn’t even think about what to do or say, it would come naturally. As it will now, I’m sure.”

“Right…” she mumbled.

“Or do you…”

“LIIIIIIIINK!” a high, child’s voice pierced the hot silence around them.

Both their heads whipped around to see a young girl of about 9 or 10 dash back inside the house.

“MOOOM! LINK’S BACK!” they heard her pervasive voice scream excitedly from inside.

Zelda had to grin at the sudden bustle and Link shot her a lopsided smile that seemed to say ‘I hope you didn’t expect a quiet entrance.’

They were only about 10 metres away from the entrance now and Link quickly jumped out of the saddle and bent down. Just in time! The little girl, who surely must be his sister Ria, shot back out of the house and basically rammed right into Link’s outstretched arms, nearly knocking him over. She had her little arms tightly around his neck and he hugged her back with both his arms… Zelda’s heart instantly melted, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. After a second or so he effortlessly lifted her up as he stood and sat her on his hips, like you would a smaller child. “Someone missed me apparently!” he teased, such a genuinely joyful grin on his face that Zelda almost got jealous.

“No.” Ria answered casually, effortlessly switching gears to nearly haughty offhandedness, as if it was just some odd happenstance that she had just smashed into him.

Link only grinned wider and turned towards the house again. “Hey, big guy! You kept the house nice and chaotic while I was gone?” he shouted towards the young boy that seemed to have just appeared out of thin air. He seemed torn for a second, she could see clearly on his face. On one hand, he itched to greet his brother and get in on the action, and on the other hand he was a big boy and aloofness needed too be observed at all times. But, naturally, he ended up sprinting towards Link with a delighted giggle anyway.

Link picked him up too and sat him on the other hip. They knocked their heads together, apparently their way of saying hello, and smiled at each other. “So! Chaos or no chaos?” he repeated his question.

“Yesterday I dropped a sack of flour in the kitchen and –fwoosh- it went everywhere!” he squealed excitedly, making a big circle with his arms.

“That was almost a week ago, dum-dum.” Ria scoffed with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

“Who cares?” André junior glowered at her. “Mom was REEEAALLY angry!” he exulted, and this seemed to be the most juicy bit of information at the heart of the whole matter. “Nice!” her mischievous knight smirked. He turned all three of them around towards Zelda who was still sitting in the saddle, watching the scene and enjoying herself thoroughly. Now, suddenly, she was the focus of attention of six eyes, at least 4 of them very curious. She couldn’t help but smile widely at the extremely cute sight of Link carrying his siblings, all three of them some shade of blonde, all three of them with big, bright, blue eyes and all three of them beautiful. Ria had the darkest hair, which formed gentle curls around her pretty face and fell all the way down to the small of her back. André seemed to be built a bit stockier than his brother, but was by no means chubby. Other than that, he would probably be as handsome as Link one day. Both children ogled her in that wonderfully shameless way of children.

“Now look whom your big brother has brought with him!” he grinned at her wryly, as if about to unleash the beasts upon her. 

“Who is she?” Ria whispered in his ear, loudly enough for Zelda to hear.

“Who do you think she is?” he asked her back while André just kept staring at her with a mix of fascination and slight wariness on his cute face.

“Is she your _girlfriend_?” the girl ‘whispered’ again, giggling as if this was the juiciest question anyone had ever asked.

“What do you think?” he asked again, his gaze amusedly expectant.

She thought about that for a few seconds, studying Zelda once again, who felt quite naked under the girls intense scrutiny.

“No.” she delivered judgement. “She is far too pretty.”

Link had a genuine laugh, as if that was just the answer he had expected. “Very true, Ri-ri, very true.” He shot a playful little smile at Zelda before turning around again just quick enough that the kids had to hold on not to topple over. She could see why he had turned… and hear it.

“That ungrateful brat, one single letter he sends me explaining absolutely nothing, when everyone knows there’s been an attack, oh I should give you such a wallop for making me fret, GET DOWN THERE KIDS, I NEED TO HUG THIS HELLSPAWN! AND THEN SMACK HIM!” A short, resolute, 40-ish looking woman emerged out of the house and rumbled towards her son, looking as unstoppable as an avalanche. She was almost a head shorter than him, going slowly towards corpulence in her mid-life years. She immediately locked her boy into a crushing embrace, which he reciprocated. He nearly lifted her off too.

“My goddess, let me look at you!” she yelled, drawing back just a bit to do so. “Oh, you look so dashing, my love! Did you… oh!” she suddenly stopped when she spotted Zelda, who had finally chosen to dismount. Meera looked from her to her son and back a few times. With each second there were more questions clearly written on her expression. Not all of them pleasant, it seemed. Still, she showed enormous motherly restraint by releasing Link from her arms, just in case she was embarrassing him in front of his company. Zelda liked her already.

The woman showed a smug, eyebrow-raised grin… definitely familiar to one of Link’s expressions. “Don’t you want to introduce us to the young lady?” she purred, looking expectantly at her first-born with so much overt glee that Zelda had to smile.

“Right, where are my manners… erm…” he stuttered and she could see his ears turn bright pink.

“I’ve been wondering that for years…” Meera muttered, in a way that everybody could hear it. He turned to walk the few steps towards her and, with the most adorably trusting expression, offered his hand for her. Smiling herself, and feeling her own cheeks go warm, she laid her hand into his, so he could guide her the few paces back to his waiting family. It was such a sweet, considerate gesture that she felt she might melt right then and there. It also made everything between them perfectly clear without needing a single word.

Finally, she stood in front of the woman beaming excitedly at her with a contagious smile. “Mother, this is Zelda. Err…” he managed before trailing off. Whatever carefully laid out plans he might have had, they had apparently not survived the first contact with reality. She couldn’t blame him… she had no idea how to break that bit of news to the woman either.

Meera’s face turned to slight confusion at first, then she looked at her new guest’s face once more, a bit closer. Her jaw fell open.

“Like the princess!” Ria exclaimed excitedly. Zelda looked at her little face and had to grin. “Are you?” André Jr. asked from her other side, his face an almost pained mix of boundless interest and careful indifference. Both their eyes reminded her so much of Link’s, gorgeous as they were.

“No, silly, why would she be here? Why would the princess be with Link?” Ria sighed, as if there could be nothing dumber.

“Why not? Maybe she had enough of princess-ing!” the boy shot back.

Zelda had to giggle at that. Not too far off…

“Mother, you’re staring. Where are your manners?” Link asked in mock sternness. Judging by his face he was clearly enjoying seeing her silenced like this.

The woman closed her mouth and looked back and forth between the two of them. “Is th… are you… would…” she stopped herself, closed her eyes, obviously trying to get her mouth to work again.

“Why don’t you take our guest inside while I see to the horses? I expect you to be at your best behaviour!” he teased her. His insolence was apparently her lifeline back through the insanity and to the shores of sense.

“You know what you can expect from me, you snot-nosed runt! Beg your pardon milady…” she added with a slightly aghast look at Zelda, who vehemently shook her head. “Please, none of that. It’s just Zelda.” she clarified with an inviting smile

“Well, I… erm… may I offer you to step inside? I don’t know what I can serve you, though…” the woman struggled.

“Anything will be wonderful as long as it’s plated in solid gold. I assure you, I’m not hard to care for…” Zelda promised, hoping to all heavens that her winning smile would show that she was being completely serious in her self-mockery and not just polite.

Meera seemed to calm a bit and her own smile became considerably less hectically forced. “Well I’ll be…” she chuckled breathlessly, still very much caught in disbelief.

“I’ll be right with you, my dear, just... _If you’re pulling my leg here, I swear I am going to be mad like you’ve never seen before_!” she hissed in Link’s direction, but Zelda could see that she didn’t really believe that she was being had.

He stifled a giggle and put his arm around his mother’s shoulders. “I’m not. Not this time.” he assured, almost wistfully. “We will explain everything, but for that, we need to sit down, believe me. Would you accommodate her?”

“What kind of question is that? Do you really believe I would even think of turning away your lady-friend, you dumb boy? Go! See to the horses, I won’t embarrass you while you’re gone, I promise. Go!” she ruffled through his hair and gently pushed him away.

“Right. I’ll also go greet father on the way.” he muttered as he got his beautiful mess back in ‘order’.

“Oh that terrible man, where is he? How can he not come to greet you?” Meera huffed.

“He’s washing, mother. So he doesn’t bring half the smithy with him, as I remember you saying repeatedly?” he murmured patiently, barely managing not to roll his eyes.

“Yes yes, you go already. Come, my dear, I’ll get you some lemon water to wash away the dust of the road! I was in the middle of preparing lunch, but I’m sure I’ll find something for you, if you’re hungry.” she beckoned with a careful, but genuinely kind smile.

“Thank you, but please, don’t let me keep you, if you’re busy. Some water will be fine.” Zelda assured her and let herself be ushered towards the entrance of the wooden house.

“Nonsense! Do you know what an earful I’d get from that boy if I didn’t treat you properly? And rightly so, I’d say!” she pronounced with her chest seeming to swell with pride.

“So are you Link’s girlfriend now?” Ria asked beside her. Both of them had fallen in step next to her and were still eyeing her with great interest. Zelda could almost feel Meera’s ears perk up so she wouldn’t miss a single detail of her answer. Talk about pressure!

“Yes. Yes I am.” she replied with as much confidence as she could, and, despite herself, felt an exceedingly pleasant warmth spread in her chest.

“Why?” the girl wanted to know with a slightly doubtful expression.

Oh Nayru! Easy question! Terribly difficult question! Goodness, how do you answer that?!

“Because I like him.” she found herself saying spontaneously, and had to grin at herself. Definitely not wisdom in the classical sense, but still… there’s a certain wisdom in simplicity.

“Hmmm” Ria nodded sagely, as if it was all clear now. Well… maybe it really was, actually… “There’s a boy I like, but he’s dumb.” she added conversationally.

Zelda stifled a laugh and bent down to whisper into the girl’s ear. “Well, boys are a bit dumb.” And Ria giggled furtively into her hands and looked at her conspiratorially.

They passed through a small vestibule into what appeared to be the main room of the house. It had the dining table, a small area with a neat looking ensemble of sofas and a small table in the middle and still enough space for children to scuttle about. Meera’s kitchen was half hidden in a nook at the back wall. It looked unpretentious, well lived-in, but orderly and well designed. And it was cosy, a place that seemed to actively invite you to put your feet up and forget about the world after a long day… something Zelda rarely saw in her world, where every rug, chair, table, even the floor had to be so ludicrously luxurious that you were afraid to touch it.

“I, well, I hesitate to tell you make yourself at home because, well, it’s not…” Meera said, cordially but insecure as well.

“Madam, I promise you, I would infinitely prefer even a dusty wooden box covered with cobwebs over a golden chair that protocol forbids me to sit in.” Zelda assured.

The woman smiled, both amusement and quite a bit of sympathy carried on her expression.

“I think we’ll settle for the middle, hm?” she offered with a motherly wink of both of her eyes.

Zelda nodded gratefully. “Where may I sit?”

“Wherever you want, dear. I really do mean it, when I say make yourself at home.” Meera reinforced.

“Thanks, but where am I least in your way, since you need to work.” Zelda clarified her earlier question.

Meera looked at her for a second before laughing out loud. “Now that’s a sentiment that I haven’t heard in ages. Would you mind teaching it to that son of mine?” she chuckled.

Zelda, too, giggled and gave a shrugging nod. “I may try. How high, do you think, are my chances of success?” she replied innocently.

“Hah! Immeasurably higher than mine, dear. Immeasurably higher…” she answered, looking slyly to the side as if briefly lost in memory. “Well, since you ask so nicely, please have a seat on the sofa. I’ll be right there with your drink.”

Zelda nodded and suppressed the urge to tell her once again not to make a fuss. She sat down on the soft pillows, her hands on her knees in the awkwardly mannered way one adopts when in someone else’s house for the first time.

The children hovered close by, apparently unsure what to do. Unsurprisingly, they had noticed the slight reverence in their mother’s behaviour, sensitive as only kids are, and were a bit intimidated.

“Would you like to sit with me?” Zelda asked with an inviting smile, her head cocked.

Ria’s face immediately broke into a bright smile and she plopped herself down next to her. André, still maintaining maximum aloofness, or, maybe, just a bit shy, walked slowly to the back of the sofa and chose to hang over its backrest to her other side.

“I’m Ria, by the way.” the girl informed her, as if it had just occurred to her.

“Nice to meet you, Ria.” She turned to her right again, where the boy was deliberately not looking at her directly, but stole glances out of the corner of his eye. “And you’re André, correct?”

He looked at her as if she had just performed a feat of magic. “How d’you know?”

“Link told me about you, both of you, naturally.” she explained softly.

“Right…” the boy said, apparently trying very hard to make a weighty decision, judging by his face. Zelda wondered, what he was planning.

Meera returned with a small wooden tray with three intricately adorned pewter cups. They looked like they would be the finest she had that were in no risk of being broken by the kids. Zelda felt a rush of sympathy for the woman that she had _not_ given her a different, more precious drinking vessel than the one she gave her children.

“Here you go, dear, I hope it’s cool enough. Thankfully it will finally rain today, drive back some of that dreadful heat. You two don’t be a bother to our guest, now, you hear?” she added sharply.

“Thanks so much! And don’t worry, they’re no bother, they’re lovely!” she said and meant it.

“Pff. They sure are. They often choose to be quite the opposite, however!” the Meera chuckled and gave both of her kids an affectionate, motherly death-threat grin, before walking back to the kitchen. “You tell me whenever you need something, dear. Just yell, like everyone else!”

“I shall refrain from despatching a servant, then!” Zelda couldn’t help but jest, then hoped that her self-aware humour would not miss its target. She needn’t have feared.

Meera turned around again with a greatly amused, if not slightly disbelieving expression. Upon seeing in her guest’s face that she had indeed heard correctly she burst out laughing. “Farore’s mercy, you are adorable! Oh dear, oh dear… heeheehee!” she giggled while turning back around.

Zelda looked at both her companions on the sofa in turn; they still had an expression of mild indignation for being presented with the sheer possibility of not being anything but a pure joy for her.

Zelda nodded her head furtively at the kitchen and, with a face showing mild resignation, shook her head. “Mothers…” she whispered conspiratorially, to the great, giggling delight of the two.

She took two cups and handed them to the children. André finally decided that the place next to her was safe enough and clambered over the backrest to sit down. They both drank with obvious gusto. Lemon water, apparently, was not the norm. Zelda too took a swig. Only now did she realize how thirsty she was.  Aaahh, wonderfully cool and refreshing! Zelda wondered how Meera did that. Did they have an ice chest? If yes, than the family must actually be pretty well off. Not even all castles had one…

She felt a tentative tug at her blouse over her right shoulder. “Erm… miss?” André said with the sweetest shy expression on his face.

“Yes, Mr. Andrésson? Come on, just call me Zelda!” she grinned and had to resist ruffling his hair. She didn’t know if the boy would like that. He gave a blushing smile. “Erm… have you seen my brother fight?” he finally asked.

Dark memories immediately threatened to rise of the last two times she had to see him in combat. Zelda forced them back down vehemently and, to her own surprise, succeeded. Her mind returned to the day of the tourney, before everything had gone awry, and she smiled. “Yes I have. I saw him during the tournament.” She confirmed.

“Really?!” His eyes instantly shone with excitement. “Is it true that he had to battle a giant? Is it true that he won? And that the princess made him a knight?” The silence he had shown earlier seemed to have broken, Zelda thought to herself. Thankfully, the good news had travelled too, not only the bad.

“All true!” she said with a smile. “Though he’s not quite a knight yet. He’s an aspirant. That means…”

“I kno-ow!” the boy interrupted impatiently, rolling his eyes while she had to stifle a laugh. “But that’s so neat!” he exclaimed, promptly interested again. “I wanna be a knight too! Did Link get even better?”

“Well, I don’t know how good he was when you last saw him, but since becoming a knight-aspirant, he has been training with Sir Alistair, the blademaster, and he’s the best there is! So I’m sure he’s even better now!” she confirmed, magically infected by the boy’s enthusiasm.

“That’s awesome!” he exclaimed.

“He told me you are getting quite good as well…” she probed.

André drew back a little, bashful again. “Well… I guess… a bit… if my friends and me spar…”

“My friends and _I_ , André!” Meera’s voice thundered from the kitchen.

“…my friends and I spar” he continued without skipping a beat, “I win more often than not, but… I’m nowhere near as good as Link is yet. When we fight, he sometimes let’s me get a hit in, but it’s obvious that he’s doing it on purpose. I’ve often snuck up to Sir Russel’s house to watch… He’s so _fast_!” the boy explained with fire in his eyes.

Zelda had to grin widely. It seemed Link had a very ardent fan.

She felt another tug, this time from her left. Apparently Ria felt left out.

“Zelda? Can we go see your horses?” she asked. “Yes, pleeeaase?” André agreed, jumping up and down.

Before she could respond, it resounded from the kitchen: “After lunch!”

“But mooom!” both of them yelled in perfect cadence. “Later it’ll raaaiiin!”

There was an audible, heavy sigh. “Go on then. But if you’re not inside the instant I tell you to, I’ll let Link have all your food, understood?” she barked, poking her head out so they could see her face.

“Yes ma’am!” they yelled, jumped up and, each one grabbing one of Zelda’s arms, pulled her upright. “Easy!” she giggled, but they relentlessly yanked her towards the kitchen to the rear exit. Having to almost grab the doorframe to stop her forced run, she gazed back to Meera. “Link and I still need to explain…” she began, but was interrupted. “After, honey. We’ll all have much calmer minds with our bellies full.” the woman soothed. “Go on! Or they _will_ try carrying you!”

Outside, Zelda could see that the clouds were very close now. It hadn’t cooled down yet, but it probably wouldn’t be long. Just as they rounded the corner, she still being pulled by the enthusiastic kids, they bumped into Link and the man that could only be his father. She stumbled into their field of view and actually had to hold on to the children for a second so she wouldn’t fall. Not the most dignified entrance…

André senior really was a giant; nearly two heads taller than Link, and at least twice as wide, a real mountain of muscles. His face was framed by grey, curly hair and an impressive beard. As Link had said, at first glance you might be intimidated quite a bit… until you got to his eyes. They were the exact same as all his three children’s, gentle, kind and thoughtful.

“I see you’ve already been taken possession of.” Link chuckled as he watched the three of them.

“Zelda’s going to show us her horse!” Ria explained, her voice making it clear that she expected to be told that they should go on.

“Go ahead you two, I’ll be right behind. But don’t go too close yet! The horses don’t know you and might be nervous!” Zelda said and earned an earnest nod before they ran off.

Link cleared his throat. “Father, may I introduce you to Zelda.” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder in an unmistakably affectionate way that made a pleasant shudder run down her back. “Zelda, this is my father and master in the art of blacksmithing, André, son of Arrin. I have already taken the liberty of telling him, who you are…” he added almost apologetically.

André nodded, not quite bowing, but still considerably deeper than you would normally greet someone. “I was told by my son to treat you as Zelda and no-one else. I want to confirm that this is your wish.” the big man said calmly, his voice deep, as expected.

“It is, sir!” she confirmed, a bit daunted by him, despite herself.

He nodded slowly. “Welcome then, Zelda. My hearth and roof are yours.” And it was done, as simple as that. The matter was settled for him and she couldn’t help but instantly hold him in high regard for it. “I honour your hospitality and offer my thanks.” she replied with the traditional words. He showed her a hint of a smile, almost imperceptible under his beard; it shone mostly through his eyes.

His gaze turned to Link and she thought she saw a glint of amusement in the mix on his face. “Link, I would like to have a word with you. Come.” he ordered calmly and walked past them both.

“Understood.” Link answered and, with a slightly excusatory look for Zelda, he followed.

“Don’t talk yet about… you know… I want to be part of that!” she said, possibly a little louder than necessary. The thought of, once again, being excluded from important discussions that directly involved her made her stomach cramp painfully. Even though she knew that he wouldn’t do that to her, the weeks of total debarment had apparently left her with a fear great enough that it wanted to be heard.

Both father and son turned around with a slightly questioning look. Had she been this loud? She felt herself blush a bit, but André showed a hint of a smile again. “I was told we had something to discuss. Do not worry. Neither of us would speak of a matter this important without you. It is simply that I want to have a talk with my son. As men.”

Zelda could see both Link’s face and posture suddenly turn fiercely proud. It was so endearing that it almost overshadowed how profoundly embarrassed she felt for, well, accusing these two of being like her own father. An allegation that, she vowed, she would be much more careful with in the future. 

On a spontaneous whim, and somewhat as an apology, (and because he looked so cute right now, if she was honest) she stepped close and gave Link a tiny little kiss on the cheek. Then, before her skin had the chance to blush furiously, she turned and followed the kids.

She found them standing in front of rather disused seeming stables, looking excitedly at the horses poking their heads out while whispering to each other.

“So! Do you like them?” Zelda asked, grinning at their completely entranced gazes.

Both nodded. “Mom and dad don’t have horses…” André mumbled.

“She can see that, silly, look! There’s only the two they came on!” Ria huffed, putting her hands on her hips; a gesture she no doubt learned from her mother.

André didn’t even react. Apparently he figured stoicism was the best way to deal with his sister’s flippant remarks. He might have been right… his lack of reaction seemed to annoy her to no end.

Zelda knelt down between the two so her head was on their level, putting one hand on one shoulder each. “So! Whom do you want to meet first?”

“What are their names?” Ria asked.

The older girl removed her hand again to point at her white horse. “That is Celeste, my dear friend. And that is Janna, who has been kind enough not to through your brother off and on his face.” she explained, which earned her a giggle.

“So both mares then?” André wanted to know.

The amount of eye-rolling indignation coming from Ria was perceptible, even without seeing it. “Oh my goddess! They’re both girl names, you dummy!” she sighed dramatically.

“Well, how am I supposed to know what the heck a Celeste is? How do you even know?” he yelled, exasperated.

“Because _I_ am older!” Ria pronounced with haughtiness that would put most noble ladies to shame.

Zelda laughed and ruffled both of their hair to get them to stop. “Come on, you two scamps. Let’s go meet them!”

As she had expected, André was more interested in Link’s mount while Ria wanted to see hers. The girl was bold and didn’t need much encouragement. She seemed to be naturally good with animals as her approach and careful touch didn’t faze Celeste whatsoever. André was a little more hesitant. Zelda could see that he wanted to move closer and make friends, but he seemed just a tiny bit too intimidated by the large animal. And, since he was still little, he would have to stretch to even reach Janna’s nose.

“May I introduce you?” she asked him kindly.

“I dunno…” he answered carefully, biting his finger while looking at the horse with big eyes.

“Come here…” she said, grabbed the boy under his armpits and lifted him onto her shoulders. He was heavier than she had anticipated, but she managed.

“Eerrmm…” he muttered, a little unsure.

“Look!” Zelda stepped closer so she could stroke over the horse’s nose and forehead. She could feel a little tension from Janna, probably because of the weird, tall, two headed monster that suddenly stood before her. But she calmed under her touch and when she identified her smell.

“Here, give me your hand.” she said softly, took André’s hand and guided it slowly towards the beast’s nose. She showed him where he could pet her and where he should not. When she looked up, she could see a wide grin on his face as he was captivated by the feeling on his hands.

With the initial reserve overcome, he too was much bolder and wanted to know every detail of caring for them. She showed both of the children all she could think of, choosing Celeste as guinea-pig, because her trust in Zelda was absolute. The kids hearkened and asked intelligent questions, which made teaching them all the more fun. Lastly, they all had a massive giggling fit when Celeste relieved herself, almost as if she wanted to give a worthy finale to the demonstration.

Back outside, the sky overhead was already quite threateningly dark. It must have been about half past twelve and the kids were filled with boundless energy, which they naturally had to exert on their new acquaintance. Zelda later couldn’t tell how long they had all romped around; barely a second passed without one of the rascals hanging from one of her limbs or trying to climb up onto her shoulders. Between swinging them by their hands, lifting them up and many tickle-fights, Zelda felt boundless joy. It was exhausting as hell, but immeasurably paradisaic. She was completely lost in the children’s exulting glee, one seemingly endless stream of laughs from all three of them.

In the end, the all lay on the grass, she in the middle, flanked by the two, lying in her arms. Ria was, naturally, babbling something about anything, at the back of her mind Zelda wondered how that girl could survive without taking breaths, while André was just snuggling up to her. She was barely done catching her breath before ‘splotch’ a big drop of water landed right on her cheek.

“Ew, it’s starting to rain!” the little girl yelled, jumped up and impatiently beckoned for the others to stand up.

“Wait!” André suddenly shouted urgently. “I wanted to show you something before we go back!”

“There’s raindrops falling already, look!” Ria said and started to run for the house.

“It won’t take long, I promise! Pleeeaase?” the boy asked, giving her puppy eyes. Dear goddess, Zelda felt powerless before that look, it just melted her heart.

“Fine, but it needs to be quick!” she conceded, to which he nodded happily, grabbed her hand and led her away as more heavy drops fell around them.

“MOM’S GOING TO YELL AT YOU, YOU DUMMY!” his sister screamed after them.

André pulled her to the backside of the stables. There was a tiny tool-shed there, but nothing particularly exciting. “So… what did you want to show me?” she asked, wondering what he planned.

He shuffled his feet a little bit before answering. “Weeell… I actually just wanted to ask you something…” he mumbled while looking at the floor.

“Go ahead, ask!” she prompted. This was clearly something that bothered him quite a bit to lure her here and now curiosity had taken her.

“I, err… I think you really are the princess… despite what you said…” he mumbled, his beautiful blue eyes that were so alike Link’s looked up at her cautiously. Zelda had to smile. She actually hadn’t denied it, but neither had she confirmed it. Link and her had decided that the kids didn’t need to know… not because they were any safer if kept ignorant, but it wasn’t really fair to expect two small children to keep such a secret, when most adults weren’t able to keep their mouth’s shut. Oh dear, what was she going to answer to those keen, honest eyes?

“Why do you think that?” she asked, cocking her head.

“I saw the princess when she came through here. You’re just as pretty as she is…” he stated while a little blush bloomed on his cheeks and nose.

It was silly, but that adorable little face made her come to a decision. It wasn’t meant as flattery, not really. His child’s eyes simply let him see what was in front of him, unclouded by expectations or what older people in their perceived knowledge thought possible or impossible. He just stated what he saw and probably wondered how everyone else was so blind to not see it. She knelt down so she was on his level and put her hand gently on his head. “If I tell you, you must swear that this stays a secret. Just between the two of us and no-one else, André. Can you swear it? As a knight?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“I swear it!” he pronounced with appropriate gravitas, his expression couldn’t have been more serious.

She smiled at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I really am princess Zelda. You are right.”

The boy soaked up the information and his little face broke out in the most delighted smile imaginable. She knew, when she saw that expression, that she didn’t have to remind him of his promise. This was about as serious as it could get for him… he would not break it, no matter what.

His smile faltered a little, and he looked a bit doubtful. “Does… that mean I have to kneel now?” he asked, hopeful that he hadn’t done something wrong.

Zelda giggled at his adorableness, cupped his cheek with her hand and gave him a tiny peck on the other one. “No. _You_ don’t.”

* * *

 

When they had finally made it back to the house, both of them were quite wet, even though she had tried to shield the boy from the rain’s onslaught. She could see that Meera was about to launch a tirade at her son, but thankfully Zelda could convince her that their little excursion had been of paramount importance, so she only had a low grumble.

“Anyway!” she said once she had calmed down, which seemed to take her only a nanosecond. “Whatever my son and you are up to, the bigger one, I mean, I figured there are some things I might help you with. Do you have something I should wash? Something to mend?”

“Aren’t you plenty busy already, madam?” Zelda chuckled, giving her damp hair a cursory wipe with a proffered cloth.

“Bah! Cooking’s done, it just needs to finish in the oven, which will take 45 minutes. And I get bored quickly, and when I get bored, I get unpleasant.” the woman stated, grinning. “Come!”

Zelda procured her second outfit, the blue one, and followed her to the washkitchen. “That’s all?! Two sets? You have to be kidding me, dear!”

The princess explained, subdued, how she had really only ever owned dresses, and these were the only trousers she had.

Meera shook her head. “Protocol…” she spat and made a face as if she had just been forced to smell something disgusting. “Dresses are fine and all, but I thought we were no longer in the dark ages. Put the women in wide, bulky dresses, and make them heavy too, so they can barely move! Why should they need to? They’re just there to look pretty anyway! Bah!” she fumed. Zelda wondered at that sudden outburst, which seemed to show a certain knowledge of court.

“Well, you rolled around in the dirt with kids, so that needs a wash!” she pronounced while tugging at Zelda’s blouse. “Leave that blue one here and follow me. I’m sure I can find something that fits!”

They migrated back and towards the stairs leading upwards and Zelda felt like a chick, dazedly following mother goose. At the pace the woman was going, she had no doubts that living with her rarely got boring.

Just as she was about to ascend the stairs, Link turned the corner. “Ah! I almost expected I’d have to go find you in the rain when I saw my brother lead you away. What are you doing?” he asked with a slightly bashful grin.

“Well, _you_ -“ she began and tapped him gently on the nose. “-had your man-talk. Now _we_ will have a girl-talk!”

He actually looked just a tiny bit sulky, as if he had hoped that he could occupy her for a while. ‘Dear Nayru, is he jealous already?’ she thought, stifling a giggle. Like before, she gave him a tiny peck, on the nose this time, just to pacify baby Link for now.

She walked up the stairs, throwing one last glance at him over her shoulder, smiling impishly.

“In here, love!” Meera’s voice came from the far door, which was ajar. It was clearly their bedroom, also neat and tidy, with handsome furniture made out of wood. The woman had already begun laying out different clothes on the bed.

“Close the door, dear, and we’ll see how much I can give you in good conscience. Some of the stuff is pretty old…” she said kindly while rummaging around in one of her many cupboards and dressers.

“That’s so kind of you, madam, but there’s really no need to. We got a bit of money, we can buy…” Zelda didn’t get farther.

“Poppycock! I assume you are not here to stay for long and I’ll be damned if I let you leave with just two sets of clothing, one of which you can’t really wear because of the crest on it.”

Damn, this woman was astute! At first glance you might think her just an energetic but otherwise unremarkable housewife, but that was obviously not the case.

“Oh, and, if you call me ‘madam’ one more time, young lady, I shall proceed to call you nothing but ‘your highness’ for the rest of the day!” she threatened and smirked at her guest over her shoulder. Zelda had to smile back and nodded in agreement.

“Well, get those dusty things off, already, it’s time to see what might fit!” Meera prompted.

The girl hesitated, a tad embarrassed. Stupid, she thought. My maids have seen me completely naked all the time… but this was just different! It was Link’s mother!

‘So what? What is she going to do, tell Link what you look like?’ her inner voice scolded.

No, of course not, that’s ridiculous!

‘So what, then?’ the voice asked impatiently… and it was right. The woman was enthusiastically helpful, kind… and her almost carefree forwardness was refreshing and rather intriguing after a life of dainty propriety.

Still feeling herself flush a tiny bit, she removed her clothes until she was just in her undies. Meera was still fussing around, mumbling to herself, not bothering to look her way. “Why don’t you try the green trousers? They were mine, believe it or not, from a time when I was a bit less plump.”

Zelda did as she was bidden and, surprisingly, they fit pretty well. A tiny bit wider than her own pair, but, moving about, that might actually not be a bad thing.

“Din’s fire! At your age I would have killed for skin like yours!” Meera chuckled as she put one more set on the bed.

The two ‘girls’ had quite a bit of fun dressing Zelda up, while tattling about both mindless and serious topics. Two more complete outfits were found, all fitting well, except that Meera seemed to always have been better endowed at the chest and hips, which Zelda couldn’t help comment on.

“Nonsense, dear! Once you have a man, no matter the size, he’ll want to play with it all!” she giggled, while Zelda instantly turned fire-red.

“Heehee, sorry dear! I assume you are not used to such base talk?”

“Not really…” she admitted, having to giggle too. “Mostly from my cousin, but, well, she’s one year younger…”

“Well, I’m a direct old baggage with no time for mincing words. Don’t you worry, love. I’ve seen how he looks at you.” The woman smirked, but kindly.

Zelda smiled lopsidedly and felt a very agreeable warmth both in her face and in her belly.

“How was it with you?” she asked, in an attempt to divert attention from herself for a while.

“With André? Huh! Have you seen the big oaf? It took me nearly three months of not-so-subtle prodding to get his thick, iron head open to the idea, that I might want something from him! And another six until he finally stopped being _gallant_ , the buffoon!” she blustered, but with an expression that spoke of very fond memories. “But then… heehee! There was no stopping us!” she finished, actually blushing a bit herself.

Zelda couldn’t deny that she was quite intrigued, even though it was exquisitely awkward. Though still surpassable, as she found out.

“That reminds me… and, you know, if you say that this is none of my business, you’re completely correct, but just to be sure… do you know about protection?”

Even days later Zelda wasn’t sure what had been more embarrassing: The question itself, or admitting that, before their departure, she had informed herself intricately… you know, just to be sure…

* * *

 

Dinner was ready soon after, thank Farore’s mercy. And, unsurprisingly, it was breathtakingly good. A tender cut of beef with a crust of crumbs, mustard and herbs, in gravy with onions, carrots and turnips and roast potato as garnish.

Zelda could see on Link’s adorable face that he was in heaven. And since all three children wolfed down their food mercilessly, she had no qualms about throwing manners to the wind and doing the same. She would certainly not let these three hogs steal away her share of this deliciousness!

“I take it milady is pleased?” Meera teased her, obviously regaled herself. Zelda only found time to nod and sigh in agreement.

When the table was emptied and the dishes washed, it was time to discuss more unpleasant matters. The children were forcefully ejected from the room, much to their useless protests, and they all sat down around the dinner table again. And then they began, both Link and she, to tell the most far-fetched story imaginable, a tale of great evil, young heroes, nightly assassins, magic swords and, to top it all off, dragons.

To their immense credit, both of his parents listened earnestly, with only the occasional question. Link showed his aspirant’s badge and her father’s official certificate with his seal and signature, just to show that they were indeed here with the king’s blessing. Zelda remembered the first questioning glance Meera had shot her a few hours back… the woman had, accountably, been afraid that her dear son might have thrown away his career for a pretty face… and when that pretty face had turned out to be attached to a few kilos of princess, she had naturally been shocked. Well, at least they could allay that fear… a shame, though, that they had to introduce others.

When all was said, nearly all details were told, they sat in a long silence; Meera absentmindedly caressing the back of Link’s hand, André Sr. leant back with his arms crossed, frowning thoughtfully.

“You are sure that it has to be you?” Meera asked, hoping against what she already knew.

“We believe so. No alternative has presented itself… and we cannot wait for one.” Link said softly.

“Do you know how much time remains?” his father grumbled.

Zelda shook her head. “Sadly, no. As we said, we are up against an enemy who probably knows a lot more than we do.”

The two parents looked at each other for a long moment, apparently engaged in non-verbal communication.

“Is there a way to help you?” André asked, his deep voice sincere.

‘They believe us!’ Zelda thought with immense relief. ‘They have trust in their son and just believe!’ For the first time since she got here, she felt the nasty sting of envy. This was family! Not the distant, almost uncaring detachment of her father, who might grace her with a curt nod whenever, once a week, they saw each other in passing. This was trust, and closeness, and unconditional loyalty… and love. And she knew she yearned for it… she had gotten a taste of it today, a sweet, sweet taste, but she wanted more! Lost in her introspection she looked at Link, talking quietly to his parents, she couldn’t even hear what his words were. She just suddenly wanted to see him, see every wonderful little detail of his handsome face, his intelligent eyes… He had called her part of his family… now, only just now, she felt like she even began to understand how much that meant.

* * *

 

Afternoon came and went. Understandably, the mood was a little subdued, though they all did their best not to let the children feel it. Only at about six in the evening the rain slowly but surely lost its vigour. Zelda and Ria were sitting inside and took turns styling each other’s hair. The girl had been absolutely delighted when she had been allowed to braid the older one’s luxurious golden strands. Zelda, who had always preferred simple hairdos, was not the best at showing Link’s sister the latest fashion in Hyrule, but she didn’t seem to mind.

As soon as the weather had cleared sufficiently, Link and André Jr. were outside for a quick bout with sticks. ‘Boys and their toys…’ she thought with a mischievous grin, the double entendre not lost to her.

It was about seven when she ended their coiffeur-game. After so many hours with all members of his family, she had just the lightest touch of desire to be with him. She looked outside and, after a brief search, found him sitting on the still damp hip-high wall next to the path leading to the village centre, with his straight back towards her, looking into the evening sun. He seemed peaceful and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to disturb him. He probably was drinking in all the impressions of his home, all the sounds, the smells, the feelings, to be ready when they continued their journey tomorrow. She was sure this was important to him…

Zelda was about to go back inside when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Would you take this to my Link, dear?” Meera asked, holding a plate with pie. One plate… two pieces… with two forks… Meera nodded softly, knowingly, and smiled. Zelda couldn’t suppress a grin that said ‘busted!’

She took the plate and the woman cupped her cheek for just a brief moment, a simple gesture, a sign of encouragement… and her blessing, maybe…

Balancing the plate, Zelda took a big step to climb over the wall. Link jumped up. “Don’t! You’ll get wet!” he warned her.

“Don’t care!” she answered happily and sat down on the damp brickwork. “Sit back down!”

With a wry smile, he followed and sat down just close enough that their arms would brush against each other more often than not.

“Oh wow… mother must have made that just for me…” he exulted upon seeing the pie in her hand.

“Apple pie, I presume?” she giggled. It was a pretty safe bet, with all the incriminating trees around.

“No, no… _The_ Apple Pie. With capital letters.” he explained reverently. “Here!” he said excitedly while separating a mouthful and holding it up with his fork.

‘My goddess, I could eat you up right now as well!’ she thought, while looking into his glowing eyes, the sunlight shining on his ravishing face and reflecting from his hair. She leaned towards the proffered fork and, slightly tentatively, took it in her mouth.

Oh dear! The perfect explosion of pure apple flavour, mixed with the wonderful texture of short pastry occurred. Wow, if there ever was time, she desperately needed to ask Meera for cooking lessons.

Eagerly, Zelda took her fork and treated Link to a similar portion of her piece. “Now you!”

For a delicious while, they were just blissfully eating, while occasionally, playfully, feeding each other.

Afterwards, Link patted his stomach, visibly satisfied. “And? Everything went better than expected, didn’t it?” he asked.

She nodded, certainly thankful for it. “Absolutely. Your family is so wonderful… all of them!” she sighed, still feeling a bit of that nasty envy, but mostly genuine happiness. “Well, you certainly made an impression on them, Zelda!” he chuckled, and started gently petting her back.

“You think so?” she asked tentatively.

“Are you kidding me? My mother looks like she wants to adopt you! She is probably picking up the shards of all her opinions of me, thinking that maybe she hasn’t completely failed in my upbringing, now that I’ve done something so right!” he joked, nudging her shoulder with his. Zelda giggled, her face growing warm. “Ria thinks of you as a big sister already and André junior, I believe, is completely smitten with you, head over heels.” he continued, smiling.

She laughed, remembering the boy’s adorable face when she had shared her ‘secret’ with him. “Well, it seems you have quite the dangerous rival, then!”

“Oh dear me! I am doomed! Bested by my own flesh and blood! Oh, woe is me!” he play-acted, much to her delight. “Yeah, well… he certainly is cuter than you…” she teased.

He chuckled and made a conceding nod. “True… how can I ever compete?” He put his arm around her shoulder, so tenderly that she wanted to melt.

“Don’t worry…” she said softly, shuffled as close to him as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. “You don’t have to. You’re plenty cute too…”

He put his head against hers and both closed their eyes, simply enjoying the last rays of the sun together, and the feeling of familial closeness.

 


	36. Gifts most precious, Farewells most bitter

Link

 

Something moved against his right side, stirring him awake.

Oh! Hello…

Zelda’s back was snuggled against his flank…her seemingly infinite mass of blonde hair spread across the floor, herself and him. The early sunrays poking through his window were reflecting on it, imbuing the whole small room in golden light. He looked at his bed, which had obviously been spurned at some point. He had to smile.

When they had finally returned inside after his mother’s indescribable apple-pie, the question of Zelda’s quarter for the night had naturally arisen. Link had, of course, immediately offered his room, saying that he could sleep in the living room couch. She had protested, as he should have expected… “I can’t just eject you from your room, certainly not! I will sleep on the sofa!”

And then came his dear mother, interjecting like the busybody she is, with a to date unknown expression of amused disbelief on her face.

“You young people, dear Nayru! Are you children who can’t control themselves? You can share a room without the whole house in danger of getting woken up, right? Farore’s mercy, want to control the fate of the world but are afraid they can’t control their own hormones!” she chuckled, leaving both of them severely embarrassed… which had naturally been her aim, devilish woman that she was. The only rescue had come from his father, who had simply, dryly asked “Could we back then?”

That had shut her up… for about three microseconds… which, in Meera-time was probably about 6 months.

In the end, both faces a deep crimson, they had agreed that, yes, they could share a room without succumbing to temptation. Still, Link had insisted on sleeping on the floor on a few piled up blankets, while she got the bed… it seemed his insistence had not reached all that far into the night though, he thought smilingly. He certainly wasn’t complaining… he could hardly think of a better way to wake up than with this gently breathing dream snuggled against him.

Link raised his head slightly, so he could catch a glimpse of her face… there never was enough, he just _had_ to see it!

…he didn’t think he had ever seen her so peaceful…her face completely smooth, not the tiniest crease of worry anywhere, her mouth slightly open and just a miniscule spot of drool on her pillow. He grinned. Someone was apparently sleeping very soundly! It was such a cute sight, he almost wanted to draw it! Though, probably, she’d have something against a picture of herself, sleeping and drivelling.

She had been pretty tired in the end. He was sure that, all in all, she had enjoyed meeting his family, contrary to all her initial reservations. But it had doubtlessly been demanding, both physically, thanks to the kids, and mentally, thanks to dear mother. Zelda had pretty much fallen to a deep slumber as soon as she had lain down on his bed, they hadn’t even had time to talk. He felt even more charmed and honoured that she, apparently dead tired, had made the effort to climb down to him, careful not to wake him up. His little angel… his cute dumpling…

…great, now he couldn’t wait until she woke up, just to look in to her eyes, to hear her voice… the urge to gently caress her with kisses until she softly rose from her sound sleep was near irresistible. But, naturally, he didn’t.

He lay his head back down on the pillow, acutely aware of her slow, steady breathing and of every point of his body where they touched. Meera had given her one of her old nighties, a simple white, long-ish one… soooo there was not much separating him from her perfect, porcelain skin…

No! None of that. At least not now… For now he simply wanted to enjoy her perfection, the feeling of togetherness, but not in that way… and without his manhood thinking it needed to wake up.

A strange feeling rose in his chest, even up to his throat… urgent, exciting, but not unpleasant… He remembered the talk with his father yesterday… the man to man one… He felt slightly embarrassed for how much pride he had felt after his old man had called it that… but to him, it had been a huge compliment, even if André hadn’t strictly speaking meant it that way.

Link had been even more surprised when he had poured them both a small cup of apple wine. He had, naturally, been allowed a small sip of it every now and then, but never a whole cup, no matter how small! “Leave it, if you don’t want to…” his father had said, as if just now remembering that he might be a bit uneasy with that amount. In some ways the man could be as wise as the greatest philosophers… in others, he always seemed a bit lost. “I think I’ll just have a few sips. Thanks.” Link had answered, a bit befuddled.

They had sat down on the sofas, clicked their cups, and were silent for a while. The royal protector bravely took a small sip of wine. He found that, slowly, he developed a certain liking for the fruity, tart, yet also sweet taste, when a few years before he would still screw up his face. He was beginning to see how stuff like this could lead a man to ruining his body and mind, which only let his cautious respect for the stuff grow. He had seen people who had succumbed to alcohol, had seen their emaciated, shivering bodies or their flailing, screaming rages when drunk and had long since decided that he had no interest in such a fate. His father only ever had one cup a day, if at all, so he would certainly not go above that.

André was silent, his face under his beard was working. Link knew that beginning a conversation was not one of his strengths, so he did it for him. “How are things around the smithy?”

His father nodded, relieved. “A lot to do. Had to roll back the commissions a bit, now that you’re no longer helping. But it’s no problem.” he grumbled, taking another sip.

“Hmm. I’m sorry, but I cannot stay…” Link began, but his father cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t expect you to. I taught you so you had something to fall back to, should your first plan fail. Seems that won’t be necessary.” he added with a tiny grin that made Link’s chest involuntarily swell with pride. “But enough. I want to hear from you.” he prompted and leaned back. Link smiled. His father didn’t want to be told anything specific… he simply wanted to hear what his son had to say, what he wanted to share. So he began. His impressions of Hyrule city, how the tournament had gone, how Zelda had made him a knight-aspirant, training with the blademaster… a few times he had to say “This I cannot speak of yet”, but his father didn’t mind. He was an excellent listener, if you knew what to look for. A briefly raised eyebrow meant more than another person’s loud exclamations of wonder.

Other than the stuff he wanted to discuss with Zelda present, he left very little out. He even, very briefly, described how his relationship with the princess had come to pass, which earned him a few amused grins from his old man. It felt right to tell him… if only to share how utterly improbable the whole story was.

As he talked and André listened, he felt a sudden wistful nostalgia… back when he had still been an only child, there had been those wonderful nights when he and his father had just taken a walk. Most of the time, tiny Link had sat on his shoulders, back then the highest place imaginable. They had just wandered around Ord, or the surrounding fields for what seemed like an eternity. They would always end up lying somewhere in a field, gazing at the stars. He would talk, his father would listen. They were always topics he couldn’t bring up with his mother… it was always man-talk. They were always complex questions for a child… about life, stars, justice, fear and courage… or why girls were so weird… André’s answers had always been simple, understandable for his child’s mind, but filled with wisdom. Link could probably still recall most of them verbatim, so much had they shaped him. Those had been the most magical nights of his life… at least until recently…

This talk they had now was very reminiscent of that. His father said little, but what he said made him feel encouraged. He took another little sip, reaching about the middle of the cup and decided to leave it at that. The taste was intriguing, but he didn’t want to be even slightly tipsy, not with that difficult discussion looming so close.

They were silent for another minute, until Ria’s shrill, gleeful squeal pierced the quiet. They both looked out the window and saw Zelda, trying to move with both children inseparably attached to her. It was a delight to watch them play catch, yelling and giggling without pause.

That hadn’t taken long, Link thought with a smirk. The two little monsters seemed to already have taken her into their hearts. Or course, he wasn’t surprised. He looked at her, elegantly weaving between the two children, her golden hair dancing with the motion, her face happy and flush with joy and life. Goddess, he could watch her for hours…

“Do you love her?” his father suddenly asked. Link’s head whipped around, his expression taken aback. The man’s face was kind, smiling… there was no malice, no patronising and no trifle there… just sincerity. Link, still startled, felt his heart quicken as his brain tried to come to an answer. He… didn’t know… he felt so much, so, _so_ many different things! Was one of them love? True love? What separated true love from the regular kind? How does one know?

“I have my answer…” André said, his face practically beaming. Now Link was just utterly confused. He hadn’t even said anything!

“You didn’t have to. Your face spoke plenty.” the man said, reading his mind.

“But…” Link suddenly felt distraught… shouldn’t the answer have come instantly? “…I… hesitated… “ he stammered, unable to even continue, so overloaded was his mind.

His father nodded. “You did. But not because you lack anything, my boy…” he calmed, reaching across the table to put his hand on his son’s head. A rare touch nowadays, and therefore even more meaningful. “If you had answered right away, I would have worried that it were more of a shallow infatuation, no thought put into it. Love is not the first thing that should come to mind, but the last… it is the goal… the victory over all doubt. This does not happen over days. Or weeks. Your thinking hesitation proves, to me at least, that this is no superficial, childish fawning, but much more.”

That, of course, had just given him more food for thought. He certainly hoped that he hadn’t seemed too distant or distracted yesterday… but it had been worth it.

The longer he had thought about it, and especially now that he had slept over it and lay next to her, he found that his father had had a point. He looked at her again, smiling, even though he only saw the back of her head. There was so much he felt… affection was only one… elation that she was with him, amusement at all her moments of great humour, awe before her enrapturing intellect, fascination at her kindness, wonder at her perfect beauty, anticipation about the next time she would touch him, desire for her graceful body… fear that she might not feel the same, horror at the thought of losing her, anger that people wanted to do her harm… all that, reserved for just one hylian being. Too many emotions to even fathom! He did not have the answer, not yet. He didn’t think he was still at the beginning of the road towards that goal, but he certainly still had a long way to go. What he did know, was that he absolutely wanted to walk this road and that he would enjoy every step.

Suddenly he felt all snuggle-y and mushy… he just wanted to take her into his arms. ‘Damn it all! There you are, trying so hard to become a man amongst men, and along comes this girl and turns you into a softy!’ Link thought to himself, with a chuckle full of self-irony. He should probably get up before his muscles turn to goo…

As if she had read his mind, she suddenly turned to her other side, wrapped her arm over his chest and snuggled her head on his shoulder.

Eeeeerrrmm… or, you know, I could stay? That’s also fine…

Zelda gave a soft sigh. He suddenly became acutely aware of her suddenly nude knees against his and her hot breath against his chest. Oh dear… so much for not getting excited… You know? One second you’re busy with deep, meaningful thoughts about love and the infinite layers of hylian emotion and suddenly, whooooop, a certain body-part can just hijack all brain-power. How is that fair? Now, all he could think of was the heat off that firm, supple body that made his senses go wild.

Alright, calm down, mister! She’s sleeping, you’re at home and there are kids and your parents barely 2 metres away. None of this is appropriate!

Slowly but surely, everything quieted down again, the sudden flood of excitement abated.

…was that, too, a part of all this? He had these bouts of almost incontrollable lust… for which he felt ashamed, but… judging by the near-happening by the pond, hadn’t she also demonstrated something similar? So… was the purely carnal desire includable in this vague, complicated, disaster-prone construct called love? Or was that a by-product? Or a conduit? It might as well be a stress test, for all the pointless excitement his body had to endure at least… three times a day… okay, more like eleven.

Did girls have that too? Sudden flashes of arousal that needed to be quelled? Did… Zelda have those? If yes, she certainly hid them better… but he hoped that she did, because that at least meant that she might understand if she ever caught him like that… which got increasingly likely the closer they got!

Zelda stirred slightly, pulling him back from his trip into the dangerous country of philosophy. He raised his head, though from this angle he could only see the top of her head. She stirred again, the hand she had slung over his chest grabbed the fabric of his night-shirt, with a considerable bit of his flesh still in it. Link twitched, but didn’t make a sound. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but she was obviously just waking up and didn’t know she had gripped a fistful of him. The hand relaxed, then searched, obviously still half asleep trying to figure out what the weird stuff was it had just held. Zelda raised her head and looked right into his smile. There was this little adorable moment when her pupils in their crystal blue sea widened in a scare, as she realized that she had just pinched him quite vigorously. But he just smiled, and they shrunk back just as quick.

“Hey.” he said with a playful smirk, nodding his chin slightly towards her.

 He didn’t know whether it was realizing that she had snuggled so close in her sleep or something else entirely, but her cheeks and nose went deep red. She buried her face in his shoulder slightly so only the straight bridge of her nose and her striking eyes were still visible. Her long, luxurious eyelashes seemed to flutter slightly and, even without seeing her lips, he could see that she was smiling coyly. “Hey…” she whispered back, muffled, because it went straight into his clothes.

If he were to die now, looking into those two breathtaking, smiling, blue eyes, it would be a worthy death. How could they sparkle like that? It was as if you looked at the sun through a blue diamond… And he thought he felt snuggly and mushy before…

“Any particular reason you’re hiding, sunshine?” he asked, grinning.

She just silently shook her head, her gaze into his eyes and her smile unbroken.

“And do you realize that you are being irresistibly cute?”

She buried her face a tiny bit deeper and, judging by her eyes, her smile became even more coquettish. Then she shook her head once more, rubbing her beautiful nose against his shoulder. Oh dear goddess, what was she doing to him?

“You are playing a dangerous game, dumpling…” he mumbled, his voice a bit raspy. “Is this some sort of revenge for the times in front of your chambers back in the castle?”

He could feel her giggling slightly. “Possibly…” she purred.

“You…” he growled amusedly and, using the hand she was partly lying on, he extended a finger to tickle her, just over the ribs.

She twitched up and gave a high squeak, then immediately slapped her hand in front of her mouth.

“Such noises! Tut tut! What should my parents think of us?” he sighed dramatically and shook his head at her. And, at the precise moment she lowered her hand to give him a retort, his finger found the same spot. To his immense delight, she squealed again, even louder this time, and once more her hand covered her mouth. Her startled eyes looked around, obviously hoping that no-one had heard.

He couldn’t resist, she was just too adorable. Using both hands, he embraced and pulled her closer to him, to which she offered only minimal resistance in the form of a surprised sound. As soon as she was in range he kissed her fiercely and, only a moment later, she melted in his arms and responded in kind. With her hot form lying half on top of him, it didn’t take long for his own body to react. He felt her breath quicken and her heart hammering against his chest. Her hands broke free of his embrace and snaked to the back of his neck, which she used to pull herself even closer, even firmer into their heated, fiery kiss. He grabbed her just under her armpits, not roughly, but certainly no longer tenderly either. Part of his brain told him that both his thumbs were resting against something soft and fleshy, which could only be Zelda’s breasts… and they felt very, very close, as if she didn’t wear a bra under the nighty. Almost involuntarily, he let his left thumb explore, just a tiny bit, wanted to feel a little bit more of that smooth, round, incredibly appealing globe. He fully expected her to jolt back and give him a scandalised look, but… she did nothing of the sort. On the contrary, her fire blazed even stronger, her nibbling and probing got even hungrier! Once again he could hear the tiny squeaks from her throat whenever she exhaled, and they drove him wild. Nayru, he had started this! And now he needed to stop it, before they both lost their senses… Hating everything, most of all himself and his blasted, pain-inducing discretion, he shifted his hands from their breathtakingly fascinating spot on her body further up, cupped her jaw and cheeks and, going against every instinct in his body, softly pushed.

She made a noise of disappointed dislike in her throat. He could feel her resistance, pulling even stronger to go against him. She didn’t want to stop. Good goddess, neither did he… He would give everything to be anywhere else right now… but they weren’t.

Please… please stop… or there will be no stopping me…

He pushed again, gently. Please……

Her arms relaxed and the kiss was broken. For at least 10 seconds they remained, panting heavily, their noses still touching, eyes closed.

“Do you… have any idea… what you’re doing to me right now?!” she gasped, exasperation clearly in her wildly erotic voice. Hearing that tone from her, and suddenly realizing just how much she wanted him, combined with his manhood straining against the fabric of his pants nearly brought him to his climax. His breath caught in his throat for a second, before the moment passed with an intense shiver down his spine. He needed a few more before he could answer. “Believe me… I think I very much do…” he wheezed.

She gave a tiny snort, rested her forehead against his and nodded, their noses rubbing against each other. They lay there for many minutes, unmoving apart from their rapid breaths, her hands still holding his neck, his still on her face, waiting for the flames that consumed their bodies to recede.

“I am beginning to develop a hatred for cold baths…” Link muttered. Zelda laughed, still a bit breathless, and nodded again.

“Maybe we can just sit in your mother’s ice-chest for a few days…” she suggested. They both giggled, which helped restore a shred of normality. Finally, after an all too short eternity, Zelda released him, planted a tentative kiss on his forehead, another on his nose and a third, tiny one on his lips before drawing away and sitting next to him.

Link’s first instinct was to sit up too, or she would immediately see his manhood bulging his pants. Quickly he did the manoeuvre known to probably all men where he fixed it in the waistband so it wouldn’t show. He looked over his shoulder, knowing that that couldn’t have been subtle at all. Zelda, bless her, looked away though, either coincidentally or deliberately, he couldn’t say. So, in an attempt to be equally noble, he averted his gaze too and _didn’t_ notice that her nighty had slipped _way_ past her knees.

* * *

 

He didn’t think he had ever seen such a full breakfast table. Normally they had meat only once, maybe twice a week, but his mother had served a few slices of blood sausage, a sizeable chunk of corned beef and had even fried a little bacon. Not to mention butter, salt, an aromatic hard cheese and six boiled eggs! And, of course, her incomparable bread… Link felt almost bad, knowing how early she must have risen to conjure all this on the table… his stomach, though, had no such qualms and grumbled in full approval.

“I hear you are in accord?” his mother called from the kitchen.

“Do you think it’ll be enough?” he asked with laughing sarcasm as he rounded the corner to greet her in person.

“Well, I… since I don’t know when you’ll return, I thought…” she trailed off and looked at him with a heart-wrenchingly wistful smile. Never… not once had he seen his mother afraid. Now that he looked at her, he could see the dark rings under her eyes, showing that she probably hadn’t slept a second. Even her hands were shaking ever so slightly… His insides twisted painfully, seeing her like that, understanding how much fear she must feel because of him. Guilt, that ever unwelcome and often misplaced sensation, welled up nastily as he looked upon her sad eyes. He knew it was stupid, unwarranted… and he knew she was the last person to try to make him feel that way… but still, that unpleasant, but persistent pin-prick of guilt pierced his thoughts.

On an instinct, he walked over and, feeling a bit awkward, locked her in his arms. She instantly clasped him in a crushing embrace, showing him that this, at least, had been the right thing to do. “My big little boy…” she whispered as she gently stroked his back. “I wanted you to go out, see the city, be successful as I knew you would be, have fun, enjoy life away from boring old Ord… And now you have to save the world… huh! What has the world ever done to deserve that?”

Link hugged her tighter. “I will return, mom…” It has been a while since he had called her that… he had just grown out of that at some point, but… it seemed appropriate now. “I’ll return, so don’t throw your parties yet…”

“Oh, you dumb, daft donkey! Don’t make jokes like that!” she scolded. “Goddess, just look at me… having to be consoled by my son, who has all this on his shoulders! Disgraceful, isn’t it?” He remembered yesterday, when Zelda and he had explained everything to the best of their abilities… and his parent’s had understood to the best of theirs. It had not been an easy discussion… absurdity and the fear of not being believed aside, how do you tell your mother and father that you have to go into unknown territory, brave unknown dangers and defeat unknown evil? The easy answer was: you don’t. But that wasn’t the _right_ answer. They had amazed him by, more or less, believing him instantly. Having princess Zelda among his luggage, together with the king’s document allowing him a lot of requisition-power, had certainly helped, but… it was still remarkable.

The really painful thing had been explaining that, regrettably, they couldn’t help. Apart from a bed for the night and a few trinkets, they were powerless. That look in his father’s eyes, that desperate impotence, even with all his strength… Link knew that would haunt him for a while… He knew they both would probably have dropped everything to make sure he was safe, but, of course, they had to stay for the children. …he had to imagine his mother, armed to the teeth, striking fear into the hearts of evil as one furious little ball of spikes… he chuckled.

“What’s funny?” she asked, her slight motherly threat back in her voice already.

“The sheer absurdity of all this…” he answered, half truthfully. “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of each other.”

“You better!” she snarled, drew a little back to smile warmly at him. “I believe you have found a truly wonderful girl, my love. And if that is the only good thing to come from this ghastliness, it is a great, marvellous thing indeed. With all my heart, I wish you two as many joyful hours on your journey as a hylian can stomach.” she said, her voice heavy with emotion. He just stood there, not knowing what to say to such a profoundly cordial blessing.

“Now, go, before this useless old baggage gets all teary-eyed and embarrasses her poor son even more. Go get your father and the kids and your darling and tell them to come have breakfast!” And with that she gently pushed him out the kitchen with a last, loving smile.

The kids were still half asleep, but, in accordance with Andrésson tradition, the prospect of food woke them up instantly. His father was probably out getting milk, but would return within minutes. Zelda, his ‘darling’, was most likely still busy washing… or cooling off. Link had drawn her a bath, which, in non-royal language, meant he had poured a number of buckets of well water into a wooden tub. He himself had just dumped one over his head, washed, then rinsed the soap off, once she had been out of eyesight. Still, knowing her, she was probably hungry too, so he needn’t bother getting her.

About 5 minutes later, prophet Link’s predictions had all come true. The entire family was enjoying the rich meal. He always had to chuckle at seeing his little brother devour seemingly more than his own volume and his sister, usually miming the fine lady, throwing all pretence over board and wolfing with the best of them. And, still, he loved Zelda’s appetite. He didn’t know what he would do with one of those girls who were stiltedly ‘happy’ with just a few bites, then got grumpy when others around them didn’t act out a great famine.

Once all the delicacies had found a new home in their stomachs, the children already wanted to be off to play, tugging at Zelda’s clothes, prompting her to follow. Obviously powerless before their puppy-stares, she allowed herself to be pulled away, to a fate, maybe not worse, but certainly more strenuous than death.

Mother giggled softly. “You two better return quickly, because you know these two will ask me about when she’ll be back every. Single. Day.” she said.

“What are your plans?” his father asked calmly.

“I mean to leave before noon. Since we have no inkling about how great our haste should be, we can’t stay longer… no matter how much we want to.” he began, the regret in his own voice worrying him slightly. “I absolutely must speak to Mart before I leave. Not only do I have to borrow arrows from him, which will delight him as always, no doubt, but I also just need to… tell him. Zelda will have to write a letter, which we must ask you to post to Runga Strongback, a Goron in Hyrule city. I want you to remember that name. If, goddess forbid, the situation here should become too threatening, or you are worried about safety for any reason whatsoever, find Runga, tell him who you are and ask for the blademaster’s protection. That should sort everything out decently enough. But… what I just told you is very delicate information that you should not share. I’d probably already get deeply into trouble for revealing this contact to you, but I don’t care. You can trust the blademaster and I know he will help.”

“You don’t have to look out for us too, dear…” his mother said, meaning it kindly.

“Yes I do!” he retorted, a little harsher than he had meant. “Who, if not me?”

“And we thank you for it.” André spoke calmly. “It was not a rejection of your words. What your mother meant is, you should not worry overly about us four during your travels, where other thoughts need take priority. Rest assured that we will be safe. More so now that we have a contact in the city.”

Link thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. His father was right, he could not constantly dwell on hopes and doubts concerning their safety. It would interfere with his concentration sooner or later, and he couldn’t allow that. Not on a mission this critical… “I understand.” he said finally. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

“Oh, come now! I’m not that delicate. I can hardly imagine the pressure on you right now, love. If barking at me relieves some of it, go ahead!” she chuckled and raised her chin in a challenging way. Link had to laugh a bit, but didn’t fall for the obvious death trap of motherly support.

“Do what you want to do, and don’t feel rushed. We’ll be here all day…” his father said. ‘… ready for goodbyes’ Link finished his sentence in his mind, and felt a sharp sting of sorrow.

“And if you change your mind and want to stay another night… huhhh, _maybe_ we can make an exception…” Meera sighed dramatically, smiling warmly.

“Thank you… both of you.” Link mumbled, feeling dangerously close to tears all of a sudden. Mother reached over with a compassionate face and caressed his head consolingly, which, of course, made it all worse. Link’s face contorted in a hopeless attempt to stop the tears, while the first, soft sobs wracked travelled through his body. _Damn it_! He had sworn himself that he would be strong, that he wouldn’t give them additional food for worry… that he wouldn’t fall into despair. And now this…

“Sshhhh… it’s alright, Link…” his mother whispered while moving closer, wrapping his arm around him and continuing her caresses.

What is alright?! I’m no hero! I don’t want to be a hero! I’m fucking fifteen! A couple of months ago my biggest concern was waking up in time to train! I never fucking asked for this! Everyone’s at risk because I’m no fucking protector! I’m a child! Look at me, crying like a babe!

The sobs raked through him and he was powerless to stop them. He felt so ashamed, bawling in front of his parents like this, in front of his father especially. So much for having a man-talk… what must he be thinking of him now? Did he believe him a wimp? A craven? “I’m sorry…” he silently wept. “I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, dear.” His mother cooed.

Link felt a large, heavy hand gently touch his back. “Listen, my son. I know what you are thinking right now, because every man thinks it at some point… and most, if not all, for lesser reasons. You are not a failure. You are not weak. When all mindless bravado is spent, every man wants to cry. I was at the border, 25 years ago, drafted as a blacksmith’s apprentice with 16. My situation was nowhere near as dangerous, yet for the first two weeks I bawled like an infant for mommy, for my friends, even for my comfortable bed at home, when no-one could see. You have every right to feel the way you do. You are forced to a path not of your choosing. A path of danger and uncertainty. Only an idiot incapable of thought would not feel despair at some point. The question anyone has to ask himself is: what will I do with my despair? Give in to it and run? Or see it as just another hurdle to overcome so I can emerge stronger?”

Link had listened very carefully, even though the sobs would still not relent. He didn’t think he had ever heard his father talk so much… from any other person these words might have had only mediocre effect, but from him… from this man who seemed so unshakable, they meant something.

“Just let it all out, my love.” his mother reassured. “No-one could contain this forever. All this had to break out of you at some point. It’s good that it came now, when we can help you. Let it out… I promise it’ll feel better afterwards.”

He had to laugh softly, interrupted by silent crying.

“Do not be ashamed, my son.” André rumbled softly, patting his back a bit awkwardly. “You will do very well. I have no doubt about that. You have won the tournament, you have protected the princess twice when no-one else could and you have a very personal interest in her well-being. To use your words: Who, if not you?”

Link thought about it for a second, then nodded. True enough… who, if not me? Slowly, the bawling ebbed and the sobs became less fierce. A few minutes passed before he could wipe away the tears from his cheeks and be certain that no more were coming. His mother, as usual, had been right. He did feel a lot better. Lighter, more at ease… The weight that had unconsciously built on his heart over the last week had fallen off. He felt like he could breathe more freely…

“All better?” she asked cautiously.

He smiled at her lopsidedly and nodded.

“My baby…” she whispered and wrapped him in another crushing embrace, holding his head toward her chest. “Don’t be afraid to ask for help if you are feeling hopeless. Being grown up does not mean that you have to deal with everything all alone. It means knowing when to overcome useless pride and ask for assistance.” she explained, and it made sense to him. Why else would grown ups choose to live in groups? In villages? In partnerships?

“Your duty, among other things, will be to make your charge feel safe. That is your profession as a knight and as a man. But, whenever you feel like the ground has fallen out from underneath you, it will be her obligation to comfort you, to build you back up. Giving and taking, the eternal flow of a working relationship.” she shared her wisdom.

“The goddesses know, your mother had to do it often enough with me…” his father chuckled. Link laughed. That was so unimaginable, this stoic mountain in need of comfort, but he was sure that his father wouldn’t swindle, just to make him feel better.

“Thanks… I do feel better.” he muttered, almost feeling abuzz from relief.

“Then go! Do what you have to. I know that’s like telling a river to stop flowing, but don’t think about it any more. Go! And, I think, you might want to save Zelda from the two monsters.”

* * *

 

After a little bit of dawdling, making sure that his eyes were dry again, Link walked outside. He felt SO much better… he also still felt like buffoon and a bit of a crybaby, but now at least he could laugh about himself. He was amazed at how much pressure could build up inside a person, without that person even really noticing… until something, even an innocent little word, suddenly cracked everything open and a flood of emotion pours forth. It must have been like that when Zelda had erupted at him without warning, about her father’s oppression back in Hyrule…

Speaking of whom… it seemed he came just in time to save the princess once again, and from the fiercest enemy yet! Two tiny little Bokoblins had latched onto her, one on her back, the other around her thighs, both squealing in malicious glee. Link nonchalantly sauntered closer, especially once Zelda had seen him.

“Could it be that you require assistance?” he asked her innocently while she looked like she might fall any second.

“Noooo, none whatsoeeeeeever _help me_!” she hissed, as if trying to hide her plea from the kids, who naturally loved that they had so ‘defeated’ their enemy.

“Well, if you’re sure…” he answered, pretending not to have heard the ‘hidden message’. “I will walk over to Marten, my other best friend. I’ll have to pretend to want a talk while I steal arrows from him.”

“Sounds like something you would do to your friends…” she grumbled while Ria tried to climb even further up to sit on her head.

“Would you like to come with me?” he asked, for no particular reason, other than that it was the polite thing to do. She thought about it for a second while attempting, and failing, to dislodge the boy from her back. “Hmmm… no. I’d just get in the way. Besides, I need to write that thrice damned letter.” she said while shaking her head, much to Ria’s delight. Link was just relieved that she remembered… he didn’t want to be the one who reminded her of that unpleasant topic, even though he would have. “Right. I won’t be long. Mart, blessedly, doesn’t talk much, as opposed to Ricco, who never shuts up ever.” he scoffed.

Zelda giggled. “Huh! A date between Sally and him is probably just them both speed-talking at each other. At the same time…”

“Sounds quite plausible. Will you be alright with the letter? Do you need moral support?” he asked, not quite sure whether that was a stupid thing to ask, or just the right thing. Or both.

She smiled, slightly pained by the ever fidgeting additional weight on her back. “No, I’ll be fine. I already know what I’ll write. Brainless pleasantries with complete lack of information, so he’ll feel right at home! It might even be cathartic!” she chuckled. Link was happy to see her like that while discussing this delicate topic. Apparently the few days away from the castle had contributed to healing this particular wound. “But thanks for asking.” she added and stretched her head upwards as much as she could. He still got the invitation and gave her a short, but still passionate kiss on the lips.

“Eeeeeeeeww!” Ria squealed, clearly enraptured and acting disgusted.

Link scowled at her, then making a nauseated face himself. “Eeeeeeeew, a girl!” he squeaked right back, mimicking her voice quite well. Then he looked back at Zelda, made a shocked expression and jumped back. “Eeeeew!” he yelled and histrionically wiped his lips and tongue. “That’s so naaaasty!” he squeaked, still with a high voice, while both children giggled so hard they nearly fell off. Zelda, too, laughed, thank the goddess. “You better run, or I’ll give you another! Mmmmm” she threatened, then puckered her lips.

Link was torn between keeping up the act and, well, doing the only thing reasonable. He wasn’t torn for long. “I think I can take a little nasty in my life!” he said and gave her another one. Both of them had to giggle. They separated after a few seconds, but just by a few centimetres. “Ew.” Both said in unison and laughed.

* * *

 

The way to Marten’s home wasn’t long, especially if you just walked across the fields. Link could already hear the rhythmic sound of filing wood. Mart worked hard; he would be an excellent bowyer one day. His father, a good but strict and nearly humourless man, already let him craft entire bows all by himself and they usually turned out well. Luckily, when Link approached, his friend was just stepping out of the workshop. “Brother!” Link emulated Ricco’s deeper, more rumbly voice. Mart whipped around and was confused for a second when no-one of Goron proportions was visible. Then he smiled. “Did they throw you out of the city it up already? Are you a fugitive now?” was his greeting.

Link laughed, mostly because of how close to the truth that actually was. “Absolutely! And by talking to you, you are officially my accomplice and will face similar punishment.” he replied.

“Hah! Isn’t excitement, even devious, preferable over crushing boredom?” he asked, apparently having taken up philosophy now that Ricco isn’t there to do it.

Link remembered that sort of thinking… a few weeks ago the ‘soul-crushing boredom’ had been his biggest problem and he had itched for action… Now, life had definitely brought that into perspective…

“So, why’s Ric not with you? Is he in the castle dungeon already for public annoyance?” Mart asked as they grabbed each other’s forearm in greeting.

“I didn’t travel with Ric on the way back. He should arrive today though…” Link said, and was met with a confused expression. “Do you have a little time? It’s a complicated story.”

“Errrm…” he erm-ed, looking back to the workshop, thinking. “Sure. Father’s off buying wood anyway. I have an hour…”

And Link explained away, as best as he could. Since he had to tell the entire story yesterday already, he could more or less present it in one coherent stream of words. Mart listened, his brow furrowed. As fast and twitchy as he was, he was not quick to trust, much less than big, boisterous Ricco. When all had been told, he was silent for a minute, no doubt attempting to establish order in his thoughts. “So you are telling me that you travelled here, on horseback, with the princess of this country?” he slowly asked, obviously torn between believing his friend and his natural suspicion. Link had to chuckle. Of all the things he had spoken of, the enigmatic Threat, assassins, dragons… _that_ was the part Mart couldn’t fathom? “Well, I could always introduce you… watching you fall into a hapless stammer in front of her might be fun!”

“The strange thing is, I… believe you?” he said, looking as if that realization actually pained him. “I mean, you’re crazy, but what else is new? Still… I remember the princess’ face pretty well and this whole story is SO out there… I want confirmation!” he demanded dramatically.

Link made a confirmatory shrug. “Fair enough! But! For that grave insult of not instantly taking my words for truth, by his majesty the king’s will, I demand arrows!” he pronounced grandly. Mart looked at him with a rather tired expression and slowly shook his head. “Now why did I expect that?”

* * *

 

She could be seen from afar, eye-catching as she was. She was sitting on the exact same spot as they had yesterday, and was clearly busy writing. Amazingly she had managed to shake the two little monsters off, at least for now.

“Oh man…” Mart breathed as he walked beside him. Link couldn’t begrudge him that reaction… he felt it too, every time he saw her.

“Okay, I’ll introduce you, but don’t call her ‘princess’ or ‘your majesty’.” he warned.

“Why? Because you’re incognito?” Mart asked.

“That, but mostly because she doesn’t… want to be…” Link explained softly.

“Hm. Does she have a choice? In the long run, I mean?” his friend asked, sensibly.

“No, not really… but she has now and she’s taking it.”

Marten grunted in understanding.

Zelda looked up, either because she had heard them, or because she really could feel his presence, he still wasn’t sure. She smiled expectantly at the two of them.

“Oh man…”

Link had to giggle. “Are you getting along all right, Zelda?” he asked her, glancing at the mostly empty piece of paper in her hand.

“At a crawl… as usual, being vindictive is harder in practice than in thought.” she sighed, placed the paper under the inkwell and stood up.

“Zelda, may I introduce Marten, the third and final part of Ord’s little army of chaos. Mart, this is the dumpling.” he said cheekily, earning himself a little cute glower from her.

Marten, already getting a bit pink in the face, took a flourishing bow. “I am delighted to make your acquaintance… and my sincerest condolences for having to travel with our trio’s greatest clod!” he oozed obviously exaggerated charm.

“Indeed, it is a great test to my patience, Sir Marten. If only you had trained him with greater diligence, I might not be in this debacle.” she shot back without skipping a beat. Poor Mart was clearly nonplussed by her quick wit, as his reply took a while to be formulated. “Err… it is not due to a lack of training, I assure you. Rather a lack of learning, I fear.”

“Oh well. I shall continue the instruction where you left off. He seems to be learning rather quick with me as master, is that not so?” she asked sweetly and looked at Link, who had his finger demonstratively up his nose. “Whaaa?” he groaned dully.

Zelda took his hand and pulled. “Oh, fie!” she yelled while giggling with a disgusted expression. “Thank you for that elucidation, brave knight. You truly are a valiant addition to the force.”

They all had a laugh at Link’s expense, but he didn’t mind. Weird as it was, he just felt fiercely proud that he could introduce this miraculous girl to his friends and family. Mart, as expected, was quite the gentleman. While not as exuberant as Ric, he at least was less in risk of profoundly embarrassing everyone around him. Sadly, Mart was a conscientious guy, so he kept his timeframe of one hour very accurately. But, at the very least, Zelda enchanted him so much that he completely forgot to have a whinge about the 20 arrows he left in Link’s dubious care.

* * *

 

 They remained outside to finish Zelda’s bothersome letter. Progress was slow. On one hand due to joking about semi-hidden nastiness and allusions they could include, on the other because neither of them knew what to actually write. She clearly didn’t want to be petty, even though she had many delightfully evil ideas. In the end, the resulting writ was about as dry and devoid of emotion as a tax declaration, which, Link found, was a pretty good message in itself.

They sat on their little wall and treated themselves to a pause after that demanding endeavour. The day was nice. The insufferable heat had been washed away by yesterday’s showers, there was a cool breeze caressing their skin, the sky was blue with the occasional fluffy looking cloud drifting lazily by. There was peace in the air… apart from a sudden shrill cry from the other side of the house: “MOOOM! ANDRÉ THREW A SPIDER AT ME!”

Both flinched, then Link looked at Zelda and vice versa before they had to giggle at the incredibly sinister accusation. She sighed, looked down and, lost in thought, pulled out a blade of grass and played with it between her elegant fingers. He could clearly see that something bothered her, but he wanted to give her time to voice it when she was ready. It didn’t take long before she sighed again. “I don’t want to leave…” she mumbled, her tone desolate.

Now it was Link’s turn to sigh. Neither did he… but what was there to do? He raised a tentative hand and stroked her back where her golden hair cascaded downwards. She kept looking at the blade of grass in her hands, and showed a sad smile. “It’s funny… I don’t feel like nearly enough time has passed to say that justifiably, but… even after just one day, I feel so… at home here.” she spoke softly, thoughtfully. He continued his caresses, hoping they were of any help, and let her continue. “Everything here… the house, the apple trees, especially your family, who are all so wonderful… For this one day, I felt… normal. And welcome. It’s so dreadful that I have to say that, but… I’ve truly never felt that before. Not this strongly, in any case…” She gave a tiny laugh and shook her head. Then she looked at him, her sorrowful smile made his heart go out to her. “And now I don’t want to leave.” she finished, the way she said it making it clear that she knew she had to, despite that.

“What can I do to help?” he asked, feeling powerless. Zelda’s smile widened a little bit and became just a tad less sad. She cupped his cheek and pulled him towards her so she could give him a little peck on the cheek. “Thank you, you’re sweet. But I’ll get over it. It simply just now occurred to me how much I feel at home… and how comforting that is…”

Link gave a sympathetic grunt, embraced her shoulders and gently pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and hummed.

Damn, what could he do? They both knew they had to leave, and soon. But he could understand her so much! Most of her life she was raised by governesses, teachers, maids… all people to whom she was ‘the princess’… always with a safe distance. The only closeness had been Saria, but… never a mother’s hug, never a father’s proud pat on the back, only ever dozens of expectations and distance. To him, who had grown up surrounded by a close-knit family, this was a dreadful thought! And now she had gotten a taste of how other people lived. Simply, but closely, both in body and spirit. To her, this must be like an oasis of unconditional affection, when all she had known was a seemingly endless desert of impersonal, reserved coolness. No wonder she wanted to stay… What could he do?

…should he maybe…? Well, why not? He had been carrying it around for far too long already…

“Maybe, err… there is something I can do to, well, at least ease parting a little bit…” he said and started fumbling around in his pocket. Goddess, he had been carrying it all this time, every moment, and had waited for the opportune moment. He felt a bit stupid.

He also felt very nervous! It was such a small, relatively cheap thing… Giving a girl like her a jewel would be like decorating the most beautiful rose with glitter… pointless and almost tasteless. But… _if_ she liked it, about which he wasn’t sure, it would help soothe her soul a bit.

Zelda had lifted her head and was watching curiously. He produced the tiny casket and, foolishly, half hid it in his hands. “I err… I bought this back in Hyrule. I thought I’d wait for the ‘perfect moment’, but now I think that that doesn’t exist… I don’t know if you’ll like it… If you don’t, that’s fine, it was just a thought…” he babbled and tentatively opened it, feeling his face grow very hot. Good goddess, his hands were shaking as he held it so she could see, he was so nervous! His instincts told him that, like her choice of dresses, simple little jewels would suit her best, but… in these things, he had absolutely no confidence in himself.

‘Oh dear Farore’s mercy, please like it!’ he thought and almost didn’t dare to look at her face. Surprise, as she saw the tiny bauble, as she looked into his pleading eyes, then back to the proffered treasure. A tiny breath of a laugh, then a smile as her eyes started to shine. She took the earring in the shape of a flower, little larger than a thumb’s nail and examined it while her grin ever grew. “It’s beautiful!” she breathed and Link dared to again. “It’s just one, unfortunately… the vendor only had this one…” he jabbered, his relief barely containable. She looked back at him, her face radiant and incredibly gorgeous. She almost jumped him, so suddenly was he in her embrace, her lips on his. Link was so flabbergasted for a second that he almost didn’t hug her back. It was a simple kiss, but long and wonderfully sweet. She broke it after a blissful eternity and eyed it once again, turning it this way and that in the sunlight. “It’s perfect! I love it!” she exulted and nimbly stuck it through her left earlobe. She brushed her hair to the other side and looked at him expectantly. “How do I look?” she asked, giggling in delight.

Link had no words… it did fit perfectly. The aquamarine fit the colour of her eyes magnificently and silver looked excellently on her in general. He could just stare, shaking his head gently in disbelief at how utterly marvellous she looked. The longer he ogled, the pinker her cheeks became, which only made her cuter. “So beautiful…” he whispered, unable to find anything that even came close to an accurate description. Zelda giggled, a bit abashed, and brushed her hair behind her ear again. “It’s the same flower the lady gave me back in the city, right?” she asked, her cheeks and nose now thoroughly red. Link just nodded, unable to look away or think straight, smiling like an idiot.

“I looked it up… it’s called a Silent Princess…” she mumbled, melting under his loving gaze. He nodded and gave a slightly amused grunt.

“You’re staring…” she whispered sheepishly, her grin both irresistibly shy and tantalizingly impish.

“I can’t help it…” he breathed. They looked at each other for another moment, both enraptured in the other’s eyes. Then they moved together as one, sharing another long, world-changing kiss. This time, though, it threatened to become much more passionate quickly. Zelda, pushing hungrily against him, placed her hand on his thigh, very close to… the centre, which made Link twitch involuntarily. Was that an accident? No… he doubted it. Din’s fire, just a simple touch of her hand, on his thigh, through trousers, sent fire through his nerves. But…

Zelda broke their kiss once again and gave a little snort. “We are still technically on your parent’s ground, correct?” she whispered.

He immediately understood what she meant and it sent sparks from his brain all the way down to his nether regions. “I’m afraid we are…” he answered, unable to fill his voice with as much regret as he felt.

“That is a damn shame…” she giggled and slowly, agonizingly, moved back. Completely flushed now, she looked even more… appetizing. In an attempt to distract herself, she removed the earring again to look upon it once more. Her smile widened again.

“I am so glad you like it… I was so nervous just now…” Link admitted, chuckling breathlessly.

“Aw…” she cooed, leaned over and put another little peck on his cheek. “There was no need. If it’s from you… I would have liked it anyway.” she promised, blushing a bit more. “But this jewel… Link, you really picked perfectly! Now I don’t ever want to wear anything else!” she giggled and put it back in her ear.

“Thank you… truly… for everything!” she said and embraced him tightly.

“You’re welcome… always.” he mumbled into her ear and hugged her back. She squeezed him tightly… Both knew that their last words had not been about the gift, not really. To him, Zelda would eternally be welcome to anything he could give… his village, his house, his room… his life.

* * *

 

The time for goodbyes had come. Link’s family stood assembled in front of the house, all showing sad, but hopeful smiles.

“Why’d you have to go already?” André Jr. asked Link, pouting.

“Because both Zelda and I have something very important to do and we can’t wait…” he said earnestly, ruffling his little brother’s hair. He pouted even more, clearly not satisfied with the answer. “But you’ll be back, right?” he asked, looking at both him and her. Zelda bent down and embraced him tightly. “We will.” she assured. “I promise!” Link added. Ria already had tears in her eyes, which didn’t make it easier. He lifted her up and hugged her to him. Zelda wrapped her hands around them both.

“How long will you be away?” the girl asked, sniffling. “A few weeks…” he answered, hoping he was saying the truth. “Okay…” she mumbled, giving him a tiny peck on the cheek, a very rare sign of affection from his sister.

“Link.” André Sr.’s deep voice asked. “Here.” He proffered an about 25cm long knife in its leather sheath. Link let Ria down and took it from his hand, surprised. “It’s been mine for many years… got it in the military. I want you to have it, now that you’re going out into the world.” his father rumbled. Link drew it carefully. A combat knife, double edged, simple but sharp enough to shave. An excellent thing to have as an emergency weapon, or just as tool. He had to laugh as he remembered Sir Alistair’s often repeated words. “Can’t have too many knives!” he voiced it, looking gratefully at his father. “Thank you.”

The big man nodded, stoic as ever, but not even he could hide his sorrow before his son.

Meera, all the while was busy with Zelda. It seemed she had used most of the night to tailor on of her old outfits to fit the younger lady, who was very grateful. Link was very happy that his mother had locked her so quickly in her heart… and vice-versa, it seemed.

“You are always welcome here, dear. Please do make sure that you get my ungrateful son to visit on your way back!” she asked, chuckling.

“I will. Thank you so much for your wonderful hospitality. I would be delighted, if I could stay again!” Zelda answered, obviously glad that she could say these words genuinely, and not just as pleasantries.

“And longer, my dear! Maybe time will allow you two to stay a bit longer in the future.” his mother offered, to which Zelda nodded smilingly.

Then Meera looked a bit unsure and seemed to um and err a lot. “Can I… well, I’m still not quite sure whether you want that or…” she muttered, but didn’t get any further. Zelda, apparently understanding the idea behind the hesitation stepped forward and hugged the older woman, who laughed in relief and wrapped her in one of her crushing embraces. “Oh, my dear… you really are special…” she chuckled.

“And normal…” Link added with a wink towards his girlfriend.

“That is what makes her special…”

Once his mother was finally done with her, she looked at her son. “Now, you too, young man!” she commanded with a grin. She didn’t have to wait for long… Link gladly accepted his mother’s caress. Sometimes, feeling like a little boy just felt good.

“My dearest… take good care of both of you, hm? Whatever happens, your father and I are so proud of you, you can’t even fathom…” she whispered, her voice cracking. He said nothing, just hummed in vague affirmation. She released him after a few seconds, looking like it had cost her all her strength to let him go. Link smiled at all of them, then turned around and, with Zelda’s hand in his, went towards the already saddled horses. He glanced at her face and was glad that he wasn’t the only one who had to fight back his tears.

They mounted, waved their goodbyes and gently kicked their horses into motion. Link looked at the position of the sun; just past noon.

“Promise me too that we’ll return…” Zelda spoke to his right. He looked at her sad and slightly fearful face. He didn’t feel much better, if he was honest. But nevertheless, he smiled at her warmly. Once again he noticed his earring adorning her left ear and felt an indescribable warmth at the sight. “I promise. We will return.” he stated simply, surprised at how sure he felt. A small smile graced her lips again and she nodded. She absentmindedly fingered the bauble in her ear and her grin grew just a tad wider.

Link chuckled to himself. It seemed he had set himself quite a high standard concerning gifts for her… How would he ever be able to top that?


	37. Evil most foul, Choices most dire

Boredom was her greatest enemy… it had made her complacent and had allowed the fat, sweaty merchant to break her spell for just a moment. Naturally, she couldn’t allow that, so his huge, bloated corpse now lay in a ditch where it belonged. She giggled to herself, as she remembered his panicked, pig-like squeaking, so appropriate to his shape, as her knives had pierced his skin again and again… and again… she had taken her time with him for attempting to break free from her control. An almost unspeakable sin! Sadly though, his coach-driver had heard, so he had to die too. Which left her with an empty carriage, and she certainly wouldn’t stoop so low to drive herself! That was no proper conduct for a lady such as herself. Mmmh, once her master was free… how many servants would she have? Thousands? Millions? All there to read her every wish from her eyes, existing only because she allowed it. She licked over her lips and her breath became ragged. What fun she would have… their agonized screams as she wantonly punished, their near mindless terror for knowing there was no reason, no predictability to when her blades would strike. She bit her lip and sighed…

With masterful self-control, she calmed her arousal before it got out of hand. She could still smell the blood on her hands from the fat merchant… she always got a tiny bit excited so close after a kill. And she had been frustrated… days on the road with only that pig and his stench for company… and now she needed to find a new one…

Her way led south, where Ghorin had brought the old woman so she could… interrogate her. By God, how she looked forward to that meeting! She absentmindedly fingered her knife in her sleeve, letting it pierce the skin on her middle finger to the precise depth where it hurt, but didn’t bleed. Mmmmh, what a talk that would be…

Right now she was standing on the side of the road, hiding in plain sight, which was just one of her countless abilities. Someone of her status didn’t need to creep and crawl… people would just look through her, as long as she wished it.

And so she waited. There was no real hurry. The two children had to navigate the wild country… no matter where they currently were, her spies would notify her when they got close to one of the resting places, if not sooner… and she would be there.

Not for the first time, she wondered whether she should actually kill them… to her own annoyance she felt just a tiny bit uneasy… Her master, her God, communicated with her, yes, but… the power that bound Him was still strong. She caught glimpses, hazy images of His will… The sorcerer said he saw them clearly, strongly, unmistakably… She doubted him… she doubted that her master would commune better with someone other than her, His most faithful servant. But they had been in accord, the sorcerer and she. Involuntarily, she imagined God’s wrath if they had misunderstood, and therefore endangered His plans and shivered. No matter how much pain she could inflict on others, her powers paled, were insignificant, next to His. She could not allow failure…

She closed her eyes, tried to feel Him, sense his hot glow invade her mind. There was always pain, but she delighted in it! She was His tool, at least until she had proven worthy… then, surely, she would be more. Her mind stretched, hoping to catch a brush of His ever strengthening consciousness, trying to feel His searing caress that always seemed to fulfil her so…

…nothing. Either his attention was on some other machination of his, or he was silently watching her… yes, that must be it!

A rattle startled her out of her trance. A cheap, horse drawn cart clattered by, far closer already than she was comfortable. Thank Him that her abilities were so perfected that she could remain hidden even when thinking along higher paths. She looked at the thing creating the insufferable racket that had pulled her out of her reverie. A two wheeled cart, drawn by one old horse, driven by an elderly, but strong looking man, a knight. On the back sat a big youth, a veritable mountain of muscle, looking a bit glum. The old man nattered something about youngsters while the lad, who couldn’t be more than fifteen, judging by his smooth face, just stared at infinity.  He roused her appetite, and her appetite was always the same. Come here, big boy… whatever you’re sad about, let me take it all away on a long journey of pain and the eventual goal of death’s sweet release. All your problems will seem so very far away…

She licked her lips and her muscles tensed. For a few seconds she was ready to pounce, but, in the end, she decided against it. Causing too much bloodshed on one spot was unwise… no matter how delectable the prey looked. She couldn’t even use them… they were going the wrong way and the cart looked most uncomfortable. She watched through eyes narrowed to slits as they slowly drove past, feeling regret that her plaything had gone…

Oh well… once she reached Ghorin’s outrider camp and encountered that meddlesome old woman, she would have all the fun she could ever hope for.

* * *

 

Link

 

He woke up early today, since the day before had not been all that strenuous. The sun was only just high enough that its morning rays could pierce the canopy above. He felt her back touching his, just the merest hint of contact, but still so oddly comforting. The afternoon after their departure had been a quiet one, full of subdued contemplation. They had talked little, both dealing with the fresh ache of parting in their own way. In the night, they had sought each other’s company, but only for solace, not more. The mood had not been right for much of anything else…

Today, he was sure he would be able to distract them both from the blue spirit… Something he had known he had to do, but hadn’t been sure how Zelda would react. But, the closer they got to their target and the farther they moved from civilisation, the more urgent it became.

Today, he and she would duel! If it came down to fighting in earnest, he absolutely had to know what she could do. The difference between her being able to hold her own for five seconds or ten was potentially the difference between life and death. Secondly, he meant to start instructing her. The better she got, the higher their chances were, should they be pulled into a battle. The less he had to worry about her, the faster he could end the fight. He just hoped that, well, she would accept him as teacher… and that he would not fail as one.

So, without further ado, he rose, not bothering to be particularly silent. He stretched his limbs, grunting in relief, before sidling over to their bags and taking both their swords. He then looked around the little copse they were in, searching for two sticks of appropriate length. Even though he consciously produced noise, Zelda wasn’t impressed… she slept like a rock. He looked down upon her, smirking. He decided not to do something evil, but sat down by her head, making sure not to accidentally sit on any of her hair. Gently, he stroked over her head, feeling her stunning, golden strands between his fingers. He wasn’t quite sure whether he was overstepping some sort of invisible boundary, touching her while she was asleep… He could see how she might not be entirely comfortable with that… But he couldn’t think of a more tender way to wake her.

She stirred ever so slightly as he caressed her scalp and mumbled something unintelligible. Goddess, he wanted to kiss her so badly… but that, he felt, really was a step too far… at least for now.

“Zeeeeelda…” he cooed softly, tickling her cheek with one finger. Her brow furrowed and her mouth twitched, which made him stop. “Whaa…” she grumbled, clearly nowhere near wakefulness yet.

“You’re late for sword training, Zelda…” he purred into her ear, resuming his stroking of her hair.

It took a few seconds for her drowsy brain to react. Then she frowned, as something didn’t quite make sense… “Huh?” she asked, her eyes still closed.

“Sword training, dumpling… your teacher is already getting terribly impatient…” he giggled.

Her eyes opened and looked around. Then her head turned towards him and she smiled briefly before closing them again. “Good morning, dumpling!” he said, grinning. She just hummed her answer.

“Did you have a good dream?”

“Mmmmh… weird…” she mumbled.

“About some idiot who told you about practice, or some nonsense like that?” he asked innocently.

“Mhm.” she confirmed, still smiling, still too sleepy to draw the connection.

“That _is_ a weird dream…” he agreed. He bent down and gave her a tentative little kiss on the forehead, which she approved of with an irresistibly cute little hum. “You know what would help cure your somnolence? Some sword practice!” he whispered into her ear.

Zelda opened her eyes again, the realization slowly dawning on her. “Oh… so that… uurmmm…” she sighed and let her head fall backwards. “Does it have to be now?” she wanted to know, in the same voice everyone uses for asking for just five more minutes. He gently tapped the tip of her nose, which made her smile and wriggle it. “I need to see what you can do… so, you know, if you’re good enough I can just relax and let you handle everything.” he cooed and she giggled. With grumbling that would have impressed even a professional like Sir Russel, she sat up and looked at him bleary eyed, both affection and deep resentment in her gaze. “Very daring of you to wake me, sausage knight… if I had a dungeon with me, you’d be dragged into it right now.” she threatened with an impish smile.

“Oh dear, your own private little dungeon? What would I find in there, I wonder?” Link asked, thoroughly unable to hide a rather dirty grin. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Depends on the prisoner… for some it’s more dangerous than others…” she replied, both humour and slight warning in her voice.

“I shall not inquire further. Now, will madam raise her lazy rear? Or is assistance required?” he asked, now in full cheek-mode.

She pressed her lips together in mock sternness. “Wouldn’t you just love that…” she growled. It was not a question.

“I most certainly would. And let me just assure you that it would be in good hands.” he chuckled and made a gesture as if lifting something up with both of his palms.

Zelda shook her head in beautifully acted disbelief. “What a world in which a letch like you can be a knight! Alright, alright, I’m awake!”

Grinning, he stood and offered his hand to pull her up, which she took. Quickly, she grabbed a ribbon from her bag and bound her hair up, so it wouldn’t go all over the place. Link liked that look on her… it seemed strict and business-like.

“Now then, ‘master’.” she prompted, taking a particular pleasure in twisting the last word until it meant anything but. “Shall we?”

He nodded and they both moved a few metres away to a clearer spot. “Okay, how did you and Sir Alistair train?” he asked, needing to get a picture of what she was used to. He handed her one of the sticks, about a metre long.

“I repeated the forms until I could do them in my sleep. Mostly because I actually liked their elegance and power… Occasionally we would do quick sparring, but only very safely. I actually wanted to go a bit farther, but father hadn’t allowed it.” she described, and he believed her. She wasn’t one prone to bragging, and he judged her someone who, if she had to do something, she wanted to do it properly.

“Alright, good. I’ve seen that you’re no novice. But I have to get a feel for your fighting style. Not only to see what you can do… but, if we ever have to fight side by side, or back to back, both of us need to adapt to each other’s prowess, so we can best shield each other.” he explained. She nodded curtly, her eyes focused. She had switched effortlessly from playful to earnest, which pleased him greatly. It also meant she took him seriously, which was a relief.

“We’ll start with some sparring…” he ordered, brandishing his stick and assuming the stance of a rapier wielder. Zelda looked surprised for a second, then took her own stance. Sir Alistair had, among countless others, instructed him in this elegant, nimble form of combat. It had not been a major focus-point, as the weapon was rarely used outside the nobility… but, as both of them had already had to learn, you don’t always fight creatures… sometimes the real monsters look suspiciously hylian…

“Attack! For now I will just react.” he commanded.

She hesitated only for a moment before stepping forward and aiming a series of quick jabs at him. She was not fast enough to require his full concentration, which, in this case was good. So, he could study her style and skill.

She made a quick sidestep and aimed a low thrust at his groin, before quickly moving her motion into an upwards strike, aiming for his throat. So far, he had been able to deflect everything without moving from his spot. She circled around him, trying to get through his defence with speedy and creative attacks.

After he had deflected yet another three part attack, he did his first riposte, a moderate jab at her centre mass, matching her speed. She had probably half expected an attack to come at some point, but she was still surprised and jumped backwards, whacking at his stick in reflex. He stepped after her and aimed a short follow-up swing at her head. Her surprise mostly overcome, her second parry was much more measured, not as hectic and erratic. She followed with a riposte of her own, a quick slicing motion at his throat, but the distance was ill judged and he just needed to lean back a tiny bit to avoid it altogether. That left her open and he, very gently, poked her ribs with his weapon.

He saw her frown in annoyance very briefly, but she calmed herself, stood up straight and nodded at him, admitting defeat. Link could feel that, despite her obviously knowing how it would go, her pride was ever so slightly injured. He knew that feeling well… when he first started serious training with Sir Russel, he had known that the old bear could beat him from one end of the square to the other without even breaking a sweat… but when that had truly occurred, his assumption verified, it had still stung.

If Zelda’s pride wouldn’t allow her to accept him as teacher and keep a neutral head, this would become a problem, and quickly. He decided to broach that subject right now, before it lead to difficulties.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, probably too carefully.

That flicker of annoyance was briefly back on her face. “Yes, yes… I’m not that tender…” she said, only the tiniest hint of impatience in her voice.

He lowered his stick and shook his head. “That’s not what I mean, Zelda…” he began, unsure how to navigate this verbal minefield he was getting himself into. “I am not doing this to humiliate you, or to show you how good I am. This I promise you, and I hope you can accept that as fact. Believe me, after getting trounced an uncountable number of times, I know how you feel…” he let that sink in for a moment, watching her jaw muscles working.

“If, after today, you don’t want to train with me, that’s fine. But…”

“Wait, Link…” she interrupted, holding up her hand. “You are right. I am getting annoyed at you…” she muttered looking away and shaking her head at herself. “Like a damn child… to proud to just accept that other people can be better… stupid, isn’t it?”

He stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Zelda. I’m not offended or anything like that. We simply need to address it before it becomes a problem…”

She nodded and looked at his eyes, clearly a bit ashamed. He naturally didn’t want her to feel that way, but right now, he couldn’t help her with that. “Why, though? Of course you are better, I know that! I wasn’t this childish when I trained with uncle Alistair!”

“You are not childish. And I think it’s because, well, it’s personal. It was much easier for me to lose to the blademaster, who I hadn’t known all my life, as opposed to Sir Russel, who had always been the grumpy uncle from three houses over.”

“Still, it’s dumb. Naturally, you are a better swordfighter, that is what you’re here for. Well… part of what you’re here for…” she added with a rather roguish little grin which sent goosebumps on his skin. “Well… I always try to please…” he muttered, grinning back devilishly.

She giggled, and Link was relieved to see that she wasn’t upset. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she was once again completely focused. He admired her self control, which was clearly superior to his. “I am ready, teacher. I will learn to deal with it.”

Not for the first time today, he so badly wanted to kiss her, now out of sheer admiration. But he resisted, not wanting to disturb her concentration. Instead he nodded curtly, he took a few steps back and raised his guard. “Then… again!”

* * *

 

They sparred for about an hour. Without him even having planned it, Zelda learned a few things. For one, she constantly tried to keep him looking into the sun, so she had an advantage, the clever little rascal. Secondly, she learned to deal with the uneven, overgrown ground of the forest, after she probably had only ever trained on stone or sand.

She was good, and Link didn’t skimp on telling her so. She was quick and nimble, her style was intelligently creative and even her stamina wasn’t bad. The biggest problem, as he had rather suspected, was that she thought too much. Everything she did was planned, and when he did something that didn’t go accordingly, she briefly lost her flow. He was not surprised… she was his little scholar, after all. But, the intuitive component of a battle was at least as important as the cerebral one. That they’d have to work on.

As weird as that thought sounded in his mind, Link liked fighting with her. It was an intensely focused experience, mentally challenging and elegant. Besides… he simply liked watching her move…

They were just into their last bout now, Zelda panting quite hard due to the intense exertion. She had gotten a good bit faster, though he was pretty sure that was mostly due to her long pause in training before the attacks had started. Now she was reacquainting her muscles with the movement patterns. He could see in her eyes that she was beginning to enjoy their swordplay, liking the physical activity and the creative thinking. He hoped that she was also taking pride in his compliments, as they were certainly not meant as empty praise.

He stepped forward and, still mimicking the fencer’s style, jabbed high, then feinted a low swing before changing into an upwards cut. The deception threw her off, but she coped by jumping back. Quick as a cat, she darted forward again, aiming a thrust at his face, which he deflected down and to the side. Then she made a mistake. She wanted to quickly do a follow-up thrust to still hit him in the shoulder, but it was too slow. Instead she was now dangerously close, with her stick uselessly past his arm. All he had to do was bring his own weapon back from his defensive motion and he had it against her neck.

A moment later he removed his ‘blade’ and they both straightened, assuming a more relaxed stance.

“I can only repeat: you are good. I don’t know how hard you trained back then, but you certainly have talent.” he assured her.

“Hm.” she grunted with a lopsided smile, betraying her dissatisfaction. “I know that sounds rather foolish, but I thought I was better…” she said, looking thoughtful as if letting the last few moves of their fight pass before her eyes once more. “You didn’t even break a sweat!”

Link sighed in a kindly chiding way and took her sword hand in his right. “First of all, yes I did. Secondly, at the risk of sounding ludicrously self-opinionated, I really am rather a bit very good…” he smirked, trying to get her to smile a bit more genuinely. He almost succeeded, but she still seemed a tad disappointed. “Come now, dumpling… don’t be too ambitious! Comparing solely to me will not give you an accurate feeling for your own skill… For now, you’ll just have to believe me when I say that I think you more than just proficient. Or do you think I’d lie to you about this?” he asked, more as a rhetorical question than anything else.

“No…” she answered promptly. “I do not. I can tell when you lie, remember?” she teased mischievously. He didn’t doubt it.

“If it makes you feel any better, Sir Alistair could still hand my bottom to me with only a salad fork as weapon…” he chuckled.

Zelda too had to giggle, much to Link’s relief. Slowly he felt that he broke through her tension. “It’s so stupid but… yes, it does make me feel better. And I hate that!” she explained, frowning at herself. “Right now I am… it’s not just the fact that I’m hopelessly outclassed… the simple truth is that I am getting annoyed at you. Still. And I don’t want that, it’s unfair and childish and I know that. So then I am getting annoyed for getting annoyed… How utterly idiotic.” she judged herself, too harshly in his opinion.

“Well, to me that sounds like you might actually not be a higher being, but just Hylian like the rest of us… with a normal brain that sometimes does stunningly stupid stunts.” he opined, bending down to give her a cheeky little kiss on her sword hand.

She gave him a very ladylike little whack on the calf. “Idiot…” she shook her head.

“Correct, as established. See? I’m the idiot here, not you!” he said happily, spreading his arms as if he had just come to an awesome conclusion to one of life’s most pressing questions.

Despite making an adorably pouty face, she had to giggle. “Don’t be too sweet, you! I haven’t decided yet whether that would render me unable to fight you at all, or make me want to beat you even harder!” she threatened.

A few choice images of a slightly kinky nature popped into his head, which he put a stop to right away. “Alright, back to business then! No more flirtation, if my health is in such danger!” he pronounced, making his face particularly aloof.

“Don’t you dare!” she laughed, gently pulling on his arm.

“Can you put your finger on why you are getting annoyed with me?” he asked, teasing her a bit more by not allowing himself to be pulled.

She made a pouty face that violently shook his resolve, but, for now, it held. Zelda thought about it for a few seconds. “It’s odd… maybe it is because I was a child back then, but with uncle I never felt like he held back… rationally, I of course knew that he was far better than he showed, but it never appeared that way… With you I can tell that you are performing no where near your actual level.” she explained, looking past him thoughtfully.

“Hmm…” Link hummed, cupping his chin. “Interesting point. I assume that is mostly due to Sir Alistair’s infinitely greater experience at training people. I will work on that.” he said, somewhat intrigued.

“You don’t… it really is my problem if I’m getting vexed for such a moronic reason…” she said sweetly.

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean I cannot help you overcome it. Any other quandaries?”

“You are not hitting me.” she replied instantly.

Link actually shook his head in surprised disbelief. “Excuse me?!”

“You are being extremely careful not to hit me, or to just give me the barest touch of your stick. I am, of course, not asking you to batter me to oblivion, but I am not made of glass.” she told him, cupping his cheek caringly while her look was ever so slightly scolding. “If we are fighting, I want to be treated as fighter. Even… no, especially by you.”

Link swallowed. Zelda’s face was dead serious… oh dear… Naturally, he understood her completely. There was nothing more frustrating than not being taken seriously. He knew exactly how he’d feel if someone like the blademaster were to just lightly tap him if he made a mistake, as if he were some fragile little bit of porcelain. He’d be ready to explode within minutes!

But… goddesses above, he couldn’t just… he shouldn’t just… bloody hell!

She started giggling. “You look as if you had seen a ghost!” she mocked.

“I… don’t know if I can just hit you. Not even so it’s a light smack…” he said dumbly.

He immediately knew that that had not been the ideal thing to say, as Zelda put her hands on her hips and looked at him like a stern teacher to a naughty pupil. “And why not? If I make a mistake I want to feel it, get a clear picture of how you hit me and when. It helps me learn. If I feel the occasional sting, that is just another incentive to become better! I think, the very first time we met, you said you were interested in seeing me fight, from swordsman to swordswoman. Treat me like one, then!” she demanded, frowning slightly.

“I am! My reluctance to smack you is not due to a lack of respect, in any regard!” he answered truthfully, but knew that she was right.

“Besides, I am not overly sensitive to pain.” she continued as if he hadn’t said anything. Quickly, before he even realized what she was doing she raised her stick and violently cracked it against her own calf, hard enough that Link had to wince. Zelda was ruining his Zelda!

“See? I didn’t break in half. Magical, isn’t it?” she asked sarcastically.

“Alright! All right.” he said, raising his hands placatingly. “You are correct. I should not treat you as if you were a delicate flower, and if that angered you, I apologize. But! I must ask you to be patient with me. Again, I don’t do this out of disrespect, quite the opposite! This is something I will have to learn… to overcome my inhibition.” he conceded. “Also: please don’t hit yourself like that anymore…” he added pleadingly.

She looked at him sternly for a few seconds, then burst out in reluctant laughter. “Mollycoddle!” she teased, shaking her head at him.

“With you, yes.” he chuckled. “Are you up for a little experiment?” he asked on a whim.

“…depends?” she asked, clearly unsure what to expect.

“Let us have just one more little bout. You will understand what I aim to discover.” he promised enigmatically.

They took positions and began. Zelda, now that her temper had been riled a bit was quite fierce and, interestingly, her ability to react to unplanned situations was a tad better. Link kept the fight going until he was sure that she was once again completely focused on the duel. Then, just as she was once again going for an attack, he made a ‘mistake’ and had his guard far too high. Her stick cracked against his side and she immediately cried out, startled.

“Goddess, Link, I’m so sorry! Sorry! Damn, no! I…” she stammered, then saw his softly grinning face.

“And that is precisely why I have a problem hitting you…” he calmly said, rubbing his bruised belly.

“You idiot!” she hissed, rattled with shock and sharp anger. “You can’t just let me hit you like that!”

“Why not? If you get better, it’ll happen occasionally. Hit me again!” he ordered, raising his arms again to give her free access to his ribs and abdomen.

Her eyes widened. “Have you lost your mind?”

“No. I am proving my point. You are angry with me, as you should be. Hit me for it.” he said.

She shook her head, not understanding, and tapped him on the thigh.

“I said hit me. Like you just did.” he specified.

“No!” she answered, her eyes unsure. He hated putting her under stress like this, but he felt like this lesson was an important one. It had certainly benefited him.

“Why not?” he asked again. “This is just a part of training, not some odd, arbitrary fantasy. Sir Alistair did the exact same thing with me.”

She hesitated. “You just did it by accident. I didn’t break in half either. Do it!” he commanded, his voice stern now.

“Fine!” she yelled and swatted at his other side, considerably lighter than the other one he had received, but still enough to sting.

He thought about demanding her to do it again, but then relented, convinced that he had gone far enough.

“There! Are you satisfied?! Was your aim to prove that I don’t wish to hit you either?! Of course I bloody don’t! I hate it! You did not need me to prove that!” she growled, definitely upset now.

Link lowered his arms again. “That was only part of my goal. The actual reason for this was to show you just how difficult it can be to attack another living thing. Even an enemy.” he spoke calmly.

“I… I know that!” she hissed, but her face showed how unsure she was about her own words.

“That is good! Because I sure did not.” Link continued, unmoved. “The first Moblin I had to fight very nearly killed me. Why? Because I hit him like I would hit another combatant of the tourney… like I had learned to hit people all my life. Only after my animalistic survival instinct had taken control, was I able to actually fight, to _want_ to hurt it, so it could no longer hurt me. If I had been able to do that from the start, I would not have had trouble breathing for the following three days.” he explained.

Link could see that his words had hit their mark. He knew Zelda had been forced to injure her attackers… he had seen it… but they had been hesitant strikes that had only worked because the assailants had been momentarily distracted. She was probably thinking of those moments now… and judging by her face she knew how difficult it had been to stick a sharp piece of metal into another being’s body. And how shocking it was to see them bleed.

“I didn’t know that… about you and the Moblin…” she muttered.

“It wasn’t really relevant until now…” he shrugged. “But, believe me, it was a valuable lesson. The point I am trying to make is: Even after I had made you angry, after giving you full absolution, after you seeing and realizing that it’s just sticks and there is no real danger, you hesitated for at least 20 seconds. Of course you did! I am not chiding you for that. Nobody, or at least nobody I want to associate with, wants to hurt others, even if it’s just a harmless little bruise. AND in duelling we always learn to hold back our blows to that very end. But therein lies the problem…”

“…that we can’t just shake that behaviour off even if we must…” Zelda finished for him, looking glum. He nodded. “True, actually getting attacked would be a completely different situation than this. But if you have even a fraction of that hesitancy you showed now, and I would have shown just a few weeks ago, you are in grave danger. If you are only able to attack in earnest once you are panicked, then you might not ever reach that state.” he said with a certain finality to his words.

She nodded and swallowed. He let her mull over the whole unpleasant experience. “Is that how Sir Alistair gave you that lesson?” she asked.

“Pretty much to a T. Only he employed far more expletives.” he answered with a tentative grin, which, thankfully, she shared.

“It is not an easy lesson to digest…” she mumbled, looking a bit lost.

He had to snort. “No. It isn’t. Frankly, I am not even slightly convinced that I have fully incorporated it in my mind. This is an inhibition that both of us have built up all our lives. Tearing it back down, reliably but responsibly, will not be easy. But...” he paused to step closer again, now that he dared. Her eyes looked at his, fascinating as ever, beautiful but sorrowful. He took her hand in his again and kissed it, both in support and apology. “The reason I passed this on to you now is because I want to strike a deal with you, Zelda…” he murmured softly and gave her hand another peck. “If you want me to occasionally give you a firm smack on the bottom, I demand the exact same treatment.” he finished, utmost innocence radiating from his smile.

She looked at him in utter disbelief for a second. Then she spat out with laughter, right at his face. Startled at what she had just done, she slapped her hand in front of her mouth. “Sorry!” she squeaked while giggles raked through her. Link, after the initial shock at suddenly having rather moist cheeks, joined her in splitting his sides. Neither of them remained standing as their bellies threatened to cramp up.

“You… are so… dumb!” Zelda squeaked between spasms. “Oww…  I really should spank you, you know that?”

“Ohohooo! Careful! My revenge shall be swift and merciless!” he chuckled, sending them both into another minute-long fit.

They lay next to each other for a few moments longer after the laughter had finally abated, the earlier tension mostly gone, blessedly.

“You know…” Zelda began. “I am rather doubtful that your last sentence was part of Uncle Alistair’s instruction…”

Link snorted. The mere thought was simply too absurd to fathom. “Ha! With your infallible sense for the truth and your matchless detective work, you have caught me in a lie!” he giggled.

“One tries…” she replied dryly.

He let a few seconds pass before he spoke again, slightly bashful. “Are… are you mad?”

“No…” she answered promptly. “I was… for a moment. But… well, I guess you can say that I understand your reason for doing it… and I accept your proposed deal!”

Even though he couldn’t see her face, by her voice, he knew that she had a tantalizing, impish grin on her face. And she was lying so close…

Suddenly a violent jolt waved through the ground, lifting both of them in them briefly into the air. The ground was shaking under them, throwing them back and forth like puppets. The horses screamed in fear, and Link in shock. He attempted to launch himself towards Zelda to give her at least some stability, but by the time he had grabbed her, it stopped, just as abruptly as it had begun.

“Fuck!” Link spat before he could stop himself. “Are you alright, Zelda?”

“I think so. Yes!” she gasped.

He could feel a few scratches, mostly on his back and arms, so she was probably similarly chafed. The horses where still audibly in panic. Both Link and Zelda scrambled up and ran for them; it took quite a while to calm them sufficiently so they wouldn’t be a danger to themselves any more.

Their belongings had been thrown all over the copse. “Such a furious quake… and so close after the last…” Zelda mused, shaking her head as she picked up the medicinal pouch. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken inside.

Link hesitated a bit before asking. “Do you think it’s…”

She was silent for a moment, her face grim. “I can not be sure… but…” She didn’t need to continue. Everything had been said by her tone of voice.

“I don’t think this is natural either. Such intense shaking, but it lasts only a handful of seconds and starts and ends so suddenly?” he shook his head. “We should move on.”

“Agreed.” she said, rubbing her undoubtedly bruised shoulder.

* * *

 

Link was uneasy riding on horseback... and he thought he sensed that she was too. Should these enigmatic quakes of the ground return, there was no doubt they’d be thrown. The completely uncontrollable nature of that new danger made them both nervous… but what choice did they have?

The hours passed slowly… the landscape was still unchanged… forested hills, occasionally interrupted by grassland. There were many beautiful vistas to be had, but currently neither of them had an eye for them. Occasionally either he or she would attempt to break the silence, but it never lasted very long.

Link still felt a bit bad about how he had treated her… even though, he agreed with Sir Alistair, this was a lesson that needed to be learned by anyone who was in serious risk of having to defend him- or herself. And he had no clue how he could have demonstrated it better… He just hoped that she really wasn’t angry with him, and that she wasn’t just bottling it up… but on the other hand, he couldn’t just keep asking her, whether she was alright… then she _would_ have a reason to be grumpy. He remembered his ire when the blademaster had made Link hit him. “Are you a man or a wimp?! Strike me! This is the only chance a pants-wetter like you will ever get to landing a hit on me! Do it!”

Naturally, his first strike had been completely laughable, which, of course, had led to a lot of ridicule from his teacher. Only when the old man had threatened to personally throw him out of the knight’s cadre had Link hit him in earnest. The memory of the moment of absolute, hot panic directly afterwards, when Sir Alistair had groaned and toppled over, still sent shivers down his spine. But, naturally, the clever old bastard had had a very tight metal breastplate under his clothes, so he only had a slight bruise. Damn, he had hated the man that day… But despite his anger, he had to admit that it was a valuable lesson…

…oh well. If she were mad, she would let him know.

But… now that he thought about the blademaster… something that she had said a couple of times now piqued his curiosity.

“Say…” he asked for attention.

“Hm?” she responded sweetly.

“You have repeatedly called Sir Alistair your uncle… is that just an honorific?” he asked, smirking slightly.

She seemed to have caught the veiled flattery, for she also grinned. “Well… not quite…” He could see her hesitating.

“This is... a rather delicate topic...” she began thoughtfully.

“Nothing will be repeated. To anyone.” he promised right away. “But I understand if you prefer not to speak of it.”

She gently shook her head and smiled. “It's fine. I trust you.”

Weirdly, even though he already had plenty of evidence that she did, hearing her say that still let so much pride bubble up within him that he thought it might lift him off the horse.

“Alistair is my father's half brother. My grandfather was apparently quite... prolific. I don't know why his extramarital son held any interest for him, but...” Link saw her frown involuntarily and had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking. “...but apparently _he_ was honourable enough not to abandon his child for his own convenience.” she finally hissed, her bitterness about her father palpable.

He wanted to keep her talking so she didn't fall back into that pit of angst and neglect again. “So he grew up a commoner?”

She nodded after a moment. “Apparently my grandfather even visited him occasionally, and noticed that he was a prodigy with the sword. I assume the inclusion into the tourney of swordmastery might not have proven all too difficult... actually, now that I think about it, I believe the whole program about including commoners would have started with my uncle! So my grandfather changed the rules so his son could compete... huh...” she was lost in thought for a few seconds. “I don't know when and how my father and he met... and got introduced.” She snorted in a noticeably derisive manner. “I can't even imagine how high and noble Tiberian would have reacted to the news that he had an illegitimate brother... but in the end, it seems, they became friends... and it's no wonder Alistair is the closest advisor to my father. Not only is he a very shrewd man, but he is fiercely loyal to his family.” she described. Link was about to say something when she shook her head again, her lips pressed together in anger. “Who would have known? You show your child that you care, like my grandfather to my uncle, despite all difficulty, and something good arises from it. Quite the alien concept to some, it seems. One would think my father, having seen this demonstrated so closely, would act accordingly...” she growled. He could see how white her knuckles had gotten from gripping the reins in barely controlled fury. He knew his questions had inadvertently brought this, to her, most painful subject up... and now he felt helpless to console her.

He directed Janna close to Celeste, leaned over and stroked her back, hoping it would soothe her at least a little.

“I can feel how much this hurts you... and seeing that I cannot help you... I feel so useless...” he said, gritting his teeth.

Zelda closed her eyes for a second and swallowed. Her previously stiffened back relaxed slightly and he thought she leaned slightly into his touch. She then turned to face him and smiled warmly. “You are already helping me so much, dummy. Even if you don't realize it.” she whispered. Goddess, her eyes were breathtaking! And the way she looked at him right now... it seemed as if all his worries, all his doubts were suspended, rendered completely unimportant by that one tender gaze she graced him with. Almost as if pulled by a higher force, he leaned over to kiss her, hoping she would do so in kind.

...she did. It was a little awkward, the horses' out-of-sync movement made the whole attempt into a sloppy, forehead-bumping mess. They separated again, giggling at their bumbling failure.

“I am beginning to hate you, you smelly, self proclaimed chaperones.” he grumbled at the beasts.

“Really...” Zelda said between laughs. “We absolutely need to improve our proficiency in the high and honourable art of horseback-smooching.”

Link opened his mouth in surprise, then made an eagerly approving gesture. “I am certainly willing to make the effort whenever you want!” he said in an overacted, noncommittal voice.

“I had a feeling...” she teased dryly. Nothing followed however... Zelda seemed a bit distracted. Her brow furrowed and she looked around.

“What is it?” Link asked.

“Do you smell that?” she said, wrinkling her nose.

He hadn't up until now... he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

...there was something. A distinct note of rot was carried in the air, its sickly sweet scent noticeably different from the pleasantly musty smell of the forest. It was faint, still, but it was already offensive.

Now that he had noticed it, so, apparently, did their mounts. They seemed nervous, shaking their heads and were very unwilling to continue forward.

They didn't have to go far... After only a minute they saw something that neither of them could even begin to understand. Only a few dozen steps away was what appeared to be a fissure through the forest soil, maybe ten metres in length. A low, heavy gurgling and bubbling could be heard from it... Splashed around it was... something... a black, thick fluid, maybe...

Zelda was holding her hand in front of her nose and mouth and her eyes looked very disturbed. “What in the world is that?” she asked, muffled through her fingers.

“I have no idea.” Link answered, frowning. He jumped out of the saddle and grabbed his sword, shield and bow.

“You are not going to go there, are you?!” she asked, distraught.

“Only a few metres. I'm not going anywhere near that thing... take the horses back a bit before they bolt.” He could see just by her eyes what she thought of that idea, but she nodded anyway.

“Don't stay too long! I have a really bad feeling about this...” she told him.

“So do I. That's why I want to know what it is...”

He slowly, carefully crept closer, always making sure that he hadn't lost sight of Zelda and their mounts. The stench became overwhelming... it alone was enough to repulse him sufficiently that he couldn't go on. Instead he circled around it until he reached a sturdy birch-tree and, fixing shield and bow to his back, clambered up. From a few meters up he could see the rift more clearly... and wished that he could not. Inside was a slowly boiling mass of thick black sludge... Link had heard of something occasionally used by Gorons, called tar... he imagined it must look a bit like that, but... the description of tar hadn't included an occasional, unnervingly unnatural shimmer of deep purple or dark red. The constantly shifting, disgusting looking mass was almost overflowing from the fissure... it even moved in an alien way... one second it was almost calm, with just the random bubble bursting, releasing a little splatter around it... the next moment there seemed to be a current in it, twisting this way and that, waving against the barely holding constraints of the blackened earth around it, glowing suddenly more strongly in this infernal red... In these moments Link felt his heart quicken... it was as if that abhorrent filth was... reacting to him... or maybe to her?

He was just about to jump back down when he noticed two more things. One, the leafy canopy above the tear was completely withered... in fact, all of the close standing trees seemed to have died on the side facing the abnormity.

Two, what he had until now disregarded as a particularly large lump of the viscous goop turned out to have legs... four of them. It was hard to tell under the moving... pulsating blanket of blackness, but it seemed to have been a boar. He couldn't say whether it had died before this filth had erupted, or because of it. Link swallowed. It looked almost like... the repugnant stuff had formed slim, sticky tendrils that had wrapped around and later completely engulfed the poor animal... While all around the goo had splattered around randomly, here it seemed to have been guided by some unsettling purpose… or hunger. A shiver ran down his spine and his mouth felt dry. Rarely before had he ever felt so immediately threatened...

They needed to leave. Now.

He jumped down and jogged back towards Zelda. Clever as she was, she had followed his circling around while keeping the distance constant.

“What did you learn?” she shouted towards him.

“It looks as if the earthquake might have caused it, but... Din's fire, I can hardly describe it. Whatever it is, it's nothing remotely natural. We...” he abruptly stopped.

He had heard something... something that made his skin go cold. He turned his head. 15 metres behind him stood what might once have been a boar... but whatever profane things this foul substance had done to it, this current existence was something altogether different.

Its bristles had fallen out almost completely, only a few random patches were left on a blackened, charred looking skin which seemed to ooze the very same dark, reddish slime. The whole animal twitched and jolted as if it wanted nothing more than to die, but a malicious power kept forcing it back from the brink... its every breath bubbled, as if the black corruption had entered its lung, and it moaned and squealed with every pained intake of air. And its eyes... dear goddesses, a fiery red was shining from them, no longer the neutral, efficient intelligence of an animal but a devilish, violent bloodlust. They radiated the promise of death... its own and everybody else's. Link's breath quickened as his stomach turned to ice. Pure fear washed over him at the sight of this perverse monstrosity. Behind him he could hear Janna whinny and rear up before galloping away. Zelda yelped in surprise and had to let her reins go, lest she be pulled from the saddle. She could only barely keep Celeste from bolting too.

For now the beast was still shuddering and screaming as the blight visibly grew on its body, forming disgusting growths and pustules all over it. Link slowly drew his bow and cursed under his breath. He was too far from the horses still... if it charged, he'd never make it there. Besides... if he ran, he would lead it close to her! Not an option...

“Flee.” he said over his shoulder as he backed away as fast as he dared.

“No! Sit behind me!” she yelled, trying to get her mount to go closer to him, but it just shied and whinnied in fear. The foul creature screamed in a bone-rattling, unnatural cacophony that startled him so much he nearly dropped the arrow he had just drawn.  He didn't know how, but he was sure there was no more time. One last time he averted his gaze from the beast and faced Zelda, his eyes wide, both in dread and iron resolve. “Flee! Now!” he hissed, both his face and voice so full of cold, steely command that he saw the rest of all colour drain from her face, even from the distance. He could see the terror in her eyes and could almost feel her brain work frantically, trying to decide what to do...

“Do it!” he shouted vehemently, then turned back and circled around the creature. If it charged, it could not be allowed to come anywhere close to Zelda... besides, he had to fight it. A monstrosity such as this, that seemed to only consist of pain and the urge to kill, could not be allowed to roam freely. If he had any chance at it, he had to put it down.

Link felt his jaw shiver at the prospect of fighting this affront to nature, to life itself... thankfully his hands were still calm. The beast gave one final massive shudder and one more otherworldly shriek, before it stood still... still like a predator just before killing its prey. Thankfully, Celeste, its fear having grown too great, could no longer be persuaded to stay and galloped off with Zelda on her back. He only heard it, as he didn't dare to look away from the dark-red glowing eyes, that had now lost even the last spark of their former spirit... now they were but two dead, flaming orbs, promising only demise.

The moments passed like hours as both he and it stared at each other, neither of them moving a muscle. Link felt cold sweat forming on his forehead and back as he felt pierced by its unholy stare. Every fibre in his body screamed for him to run, to hide... it took all his resolve, every last drop of courage to stand his ground. Infinitely slowly, he drew the bowstring.

The hell boar charged, so suddenly and silently that he reacted almost too late. Link barely jumped out of its path, the feeling of it rushing by so unbelievably close drawing an involuntary scream of fear from his lips. Din's blazes, the thing was fast! Much faster than any being of that size had any right to! It had traversed the fifteen metres in less than a second, and it had had to accelerate from a complete stop! Once again, time seemed to dilate as the profane beast thundered past, its huge muscles visibly working, since the skin had been corroded away. Link could hear nothing but the heavy stomping of its hooves, and his own heartbeat. His jump had been a reaction of panic, more than anything else, hasty and reckless, so he had to roll as he landed. Thankfully he had enough momentum to instantly get back to his feet. The monster had already turned, as utterly impossible as that seemed with its mass, and was charging once again with ungoddessly speed. He yanked his bow up, drew its string so fast that he heard the wood creak in stress and loosed his arrow, all in the time of a blink of the eye. He might as well have spat at it, so much good it did... The arrow pierced its skull with a nauseatingly moist crunch, but the thing didn't even slow. No... it sped up! The sheer impossibility and the resulting shock nearly caused Link to be overrun. He sidestepped, but too late. In one last-ditch effort he turned his back to it, where his shield hung and gritted his teeth. The impact rammed his breath out of his lungs and launched him forward. He couldn't do a clean roll forward, not with the shield on his back, so it ended up as a barely controlled tumble which scraped both his elbow and his knees. He only noticed this peripherally, there was no pain right now... the fall had disoriented him and he looked around in abject panic, hoping the last thing he saw wouldn't be two brutal tusks and a pair of cruel, red eyes. Luckily, the collision seemed to have slowed and deflected the beast's relentless charge... It braked, causing a spray of earth as its hooves dug deep into it, changed course and launched once more.

Link stood and drew his sword. His breath came only raggedly. The impact had shaken his chest so vigorously that his muscles had to remember how to work his lungs. This was bad... he had one dodge left in him... then he needed more air or it would all be over...

Then he saw something that nearly stopped his heart. “No!” it escaped his lips, despite how precious every bit of oxygen was right now. Zelda was advancing in full gallop, her hair waving behind her like a golden flag, her sword drawn like one of the warrior angels of legend. Link had no idea how she had gotten Celeste to return, but they were recklessly storming to intercept the creature.

What he feared most, happened. The hellish beast changed course to, in turn, intercept her, it's agility downright impossible. Zelda and her horse, reacting as one single body, jumped, just in time. The monstrosity thundered under Celeste's hooves, its tusks just barely too short to do any damage.

Link had no time to be relieved or admire her astounding horsemanship. The two seconds of respite had to be enough! They had to!

He sprinted after the unholy creation, his renewed fear for her safety carrying his feet over huge distances with each step. It, too, had changed direction again and charged... thankfully, he was to be the target once more.

He had to kill it. Now. There was no other conceivable option. Fifteen metres away, running right at each other. Ten metres. It had to die, or it would kill her. Five metres.  Something glowed within him... Some supernatural power that lent him time, revitalized his limbs when the lack of breath should have already rendered him immobile. He had felt it before, though never that close... it was... him. But also more...

Quick as lightning he ducked to the right, just the instant before he would have been gored. The thing's repulsive smell threatened to destroy his focus, but he wouldn't let it. He couldn't.

With all his considerable momentum and wielding his sword with both hands, he performed a mighty low slash with a voiceless roar. Easily, as if he were cutting through butter, all four of the creature's legs were separated with a gush of foul, thick black blood.

Its enormous inertia carried it for a long distance before it hit the ground and rolled and tumbled over and over until it heavily hit a large tree. The vile thing screamed in anger, writhing and wriggling the seeping stumps of its legs. It rolled back and forth, its glowing eyes so full of hate, squealing its unholy cacophony in one unbroken orchestra of dread.

Link had never seen anything so revolting, so unnatural, so utterly nightmare inducing. Concentrating so he didn't vomit, he dashed to the grotesque abomination. He attempted to summon the unknowable power that kept helping him one more time and with one fierce stab he pierced the creature's thorax, right through until his steel hit the earth below.

And it was still.

For an instant, he could have sworn he had seen a blue-greenish aura around his blade, but he wasn't sure... by now his vision was swimming.

He removed his sword and looked down at the monstrosity. Before his eyes, it blackened. Its bare muscles and the abhorrent growths all over it began to...char without flame! After only a few seconds the whole carcass collapsed in on itself, causing a cloud of dark dust to erupt, which made him jump back. All that remained was something like ash... only completely black.

He took a quick glance at his steel. Where just a couple of seconds ago it had been soiled with this repugnant gory miasma, it was now once again clean...

Link heard hoofbeats behind him. There was no time to waste!

“Stay right there!” he barked hoarsely, still arduously catching his breath, and coughed. He more stumbled than ran to the point where he had dropped his bow. Whatever power had given him wings, it was now spent... or it just saw no more reason to remain. His muscles trembled so much that every step was a chance to fall. He hobbled back after he had recovered his, blessedly, still intact bow.

Zelda, deathly white, opened her mouth to say something. He had no time for this, whatever it may be! “Can Celeste carry us both?” he wheezed impatiently.

She stopped, closed her mouth, then nodded. He noticed that she shivered on her whole body. A wave of sympathy hit his heart, urging him to comfort her... but there was no time! She should be kilometres away by now, damn it! Who could say that no other such horrors would spawn from this infernal rift?

Feeling impossibly clumsy with his trembling hands, he heaved himself onto the horse behind Zelda, who actually had to help him up, much to his dismay.

“Go!” he ordered once he was on. “We don't stop. Unless Janna returns, and then only long enough for me to switch. Go!”

Breathing quickly, her face fearful but determined, she nodded again and drove her mount to a quick trot.

* * *

 

The sun was about to go down... the lingering terror had granted their mounts surprising stamina. Once Janna had rejoined them and Link had arduously clambered into her saddle, they had more or less cantered the entire way, only interrupted by short trots where he made sure that they were still going north. Normally, any horse would have thrown such merciless riders, but getting away from the nameless horror took absolute priority for them too.

Neither he nor Zelda had exchanged a single word for hours. The heart-wrenching moment when the creature had charged her instead of him still smouldered in his very soul... despite his best efforts to calm himself, his hands were still shaking and the entire time they rode he was on the verge of throwing up. More than once his stomach had heaved and he had to been forced to swallow his own sick...

Hylian assassins were one thing, but this... this mutilated, reanimated corpse, this apparition of chaos, pain and death... there was no doubt whence this tusked nightmare had come... the Threat had shown Its power... some of it at least... and already it had come so bone-shakingly close to succeeding!

Thousands of images raced through his hysterical mind, Zelda buried under her gored horse, trampled under thundering hooves, pierced by a vicious tusk, just one brief scream, then eternal silence... he couldn't shut them out...

So... close...

All those long hours his brain worked feverishly, keeping his entire body maximally tense. Why had she come back? For fuck's sake, she was nearly...

Anger rose in him... not because she hadn't done as he had said, but because of what it had almost cost her! She couldn't be so damn reckless!

He didn't say anything... getting away was more important.  So he kept his turmoil inside... where it festered and drove his heart to near fibrillation. Occasionally he felt her worried gaze on him, but he did not look back. If he did, everything would burst out of him and he couldn't risk them slowing down.

They came by a tiny rivulet, little more than a steady trickle running through the clearing they were in, and wordlessly decided to stop.

Infinitely grateful, Link flopped down from the saddle. He took a few relieved breaths. The solid ground under his feet instead of the constant wobble on horseback gave his upset stomach a chance to calm down. He knelt to have a drink from the clear water and to rinse out his mouth. For the first time in hours, the roiling in his insides ebbed a bit. Wild Mentha grew just beside the water... a true goddesssend right now! He grabbed a generous handful of the slightly prickly leaves and chewed them, greatly enjoying the fresh, cool taste that finally banished the remaining air of sick in his mouth.

Alright... before he exploded, he needed to address this...

Link turned around and found Zelda standing by the horses, visibly nervous judging by her fidgeting hands and looking at him worriedly. Seeing her fret like that because of him nearly made him weep, but he couldn't just leave this be... he couldn't!

Goddess, he was still breathing heavily, as if he had just run all the way here! And his heart was racing! Bloody hell, he couldn't remember if he'd ever been this upset! He caught himself pacing back and forth, just because of the fire of his anger...

“You are mad at me...” she began, cautiously, her voice small.

Heavens, was he? He couldn't bloody think! The hell-boar felling her horse, she flying  out of the saddle and crashing onto the ground to be stampeded... the images didn't stop!

“I'm...” he wheezed, his voice high and hysterical. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before trying again. “I don't know what I am!” he breathed, hectically. “What on _earth_ were you thinking?!” he croaked.

“I came back to help you.” she replied. He could hear her trying to keep her voice calm, but she couldn't hide the slight tremble in it. Fuck! He didn't want her to be afraid, not of him too! But he couldn't stop himself! He was nearly crazy with fear for her and it just kept pouring out!

“I told... I told you to flee!” he panted, utterly unable to control his voice. Once again he noticed that he was pacing back and forth, involuntarily. “You nearly were... you nearly...” he couldn't finish it, instead taking another breath.

“I know, but... I had to! I couldn't just leave!” she said, defiance in her tone, mixed with the silent plea for him to calm down in her eyes. Goddesses, how he wanted to calm down! But he was powerless before his panic...

“Why? Why in Din's fucking name?” he snarled, his voice getting louder despite his attempts for restraint. “This isn't... This isn't some fucking bravado! Why do you think I'm telling you to run? Because I _want_ to be left alone? Because I _want_ to be in danger? My one purpose is to see you safe and it is hard enough without you boycotting me!”

“I am not boycotting you.” she answered, warning.

“Why then?” he yelled.

“I... sensed you were hurt...” she muttered, her eyes suddenly so full of that same fear that he knew so well, that just now hurt him so. The fear for someone else...

“Well I'm not! This is just...”

“And what is that? Look!” she hissed angrily, pointing at his side, her big, stunning eyes opened wide.

Link looked down on himself and gasped in surprise. His whole right side from chest-level down was brown with dried blood... his shirt had a ten centimetre long cut just under his armpit, and so did his flesh under it... but it was only shallow and no longer bleeding. It must have happened when he had blocked the creature's charge with the shield on his back... its tusk must have scraped over the tough wood and just barely nicked his skin as it shot past! An incredible stroke of luck... if he had turned just a fraction of a second later, or simply not far enough, his lung would have been gored right then and there! He had seen the kinds of wounds a wild boar could cause... they were vicious! Again his stomach cramped, but he forced it down.

“I didn't even notice...” he mumbled. “It's just a scratch anyway... and it simply isn't important! Even if I had been ground to dust by that thing, you shouldn't have returned!” he spat, the brief shock overcome and his panic fuelled fury back.

“You cannot...” she began, but he was having none of it.

“I do not presume to give you commands, but _if_ I do, you bloody well do it!” he hissed.

“Listen...”

“If I tell you to run while I stay to stop enemies, you run!”

“Listen!”

He ignored her. “If I tell you to hide so I can distract whoever follows, you hide!” he fumed.

“No!”

He pretended he didn't hear her. “And if I tell you to save yourself and leave me to die, you fucking do it!” he roared.

“I will not!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, making a step forward. “I will not, damn you! I won't!!!” Her hands balled to fists, her shoulders haunched forward aggressively and sparks of rage flying from her eyes, she stared at him with iron determination.

Their duel of will lasted ages, but... strangely, the shock and shame about how far he had driven her with his powerless wrath finally gave him the chance to sort his thoughts. The wave of pained, reluctant but nonetheless powerful anger that she had hit him with helped him to regain control... and her perceivable desperation at his ire towards her shook him to his core.

He lowered his eyes, breaking the stare, and turned his head to the side. “Then what is the point?” he asked quietly, glumly.

She, too, averted his gaze and turned her back, he heard. He couldn't blame her... of course she was angry with him... he deserved it... but his fury had not been directed at her, not really... It had been born from the earth-splitting shock of almost seeing her perish... because she wanted to save him! He raged against himself! Himself and his weakness, his inability to finish the monstrosity quickly enough so she didn't have to fear for him...

He looked up, gazing at the sky as if it had the answers he desperately sought. The last remnants of the vibrant orange sunrays were steadily giving way to the dark blue of approaching night. Both colours he liked... but they did not offer comfort right now... still, maybe they helped quiet his thoughts a bit.

The clearing seemed silent after his mindless roaring... and her exasperated answer. Only the very light murmur of the water was audible, together with a few distant crickets greeting the light's gentle fading.

Slowly he felt his heart-rate slow and his breath calm... the fiery-cold tempest that had rampaged in his mind had been put to silence by her vigour... her ire... her being so alive...

He looked back down towards the little ditch that held the stream. One, singular little sunset firefly drifted lazily over the grass... he actually felt a weak attempt of a smile on his face at the sight...

“What do you mean by 'What is the point'?” Zelda asked, her voice tense.

He looked back at her... she had not turned around again...

“I am your protector...” he started weakly. “If you do not allow me to protect you... what can I do?”

He felt so miserable... staring at her back, knowing how unfair he had been... of course she had been concerned, how could she not? But he had been so afraid... deathly afraid for her and hateful of his own incompetence. Goddess, but he had spat his bile at her... unable to control himself, like a child who had a tantrum...

He was so tired... and ashamed...

Please turn around...

She looked over her shoulder, her expression unreadable. “Is that all you see yourself as? My protector?” she questioned. There was a dangerous edge to her voice now.

Link twitched as if he had been slapped. “ _No_!” He made a careful step closer, just enough so he could have reached for her, if he wanted. “No, Zelda... I... I cannot even begin to describe how intensely I want to be more than just that! With every fibre of my body and every thought I want to be more!” he nearly shouted, so desperate was his need to assure her of that. The concept that she might think he didn't care more was... soul-crushing!

“But... sometimes, I will need to be your shield first and... everything else second. Sometimes, I will have to put your safety, your life, above all else. These times, I will defend you, with my very flesh, if need by... both as your protector and... infinitely more...” He could have said it right there... said those three simple words... but he chose not to. Not because he did not genuinely feel them... he did, with all his heart... but because it would feel like a cheap way out... Not an apology, not an explanation, just a confession that would bury the problem without actually solving it...

Besides... he might have learned that there was no such thing as a perfect moment... but this was definitely not even remotely close to a decent moment to make such an important, far-reaching claim.

He had to make her understand otherwise... he had to make it be enough...

She turned to the side so, with her head still turned, she faced him fully again. Her eyes were hard and he feared the worst... but when she looked upon his honest sincerity, and his eyes so full of emotion that he dared not voice yet, her expression mellowed.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. “Come, you. Let's get that wound cleaned up.”

* * *

 

Link sat on the grassy edge, his feet in the shallow water. He was holding a torch, so Zelda could see what she was doing. He hadn't thought about it until now, but the image of these revolting, black sludge covered tusks cutting into his flesh made his already sour stomach heave. Thankfully, she was as compassionate as ever, even when she was angry, and had immediately allayed that fear by saying that no vile substance could be seen.

Now he was just waiting, topless, until she had examined his wound to her satisfaction. He wouldn't dare interfere with her now, not if he wanted to live. “It really is a just a shallow cut. Hold still, this might sting.” she muttered and put something wet against it.

He didn't move a muscle. Sure, it burned quite a bit, but after years of training with the sword he was used to it.

“Is it bad?” she asked quietly. Not for the first time he was amazed by her kindness... how many people would even care after what he had just thrown at her?

“No...” he answered softly.

“Raise your arm higher.”

He did so and he felt her gently wiping the edges of the cut with the medicinal alcohol, careful not to rip it open once again.

“I'll make a poultice, I think...” she thought aloud.

He looked down at her beautiful, concentrated face as she tried to see in the dim light. More fireflies had come out of their hiding places... you could see them on the whole clearing. Not too many, but still more than he had ever seen at once. One was flying very close over Zelda's left ear... where she wore the earring...

She was so mesmerisingly perfect... and it had been so close... again!

“I'm sorry...” he whispered and his stomach turned at the thought of having truly insulted or hurt her...

She sighed, only looking at his eyes briefly before continuing. “Don't be. I understand.”

He still felt the need to explain himself, despite her having said that. “I'm sorry I yelled at you... I just...” he stopped and swallowed heavily as the panic threatened to overcome him again. “When I saw that thing charge at you, I... I thought...” Finishing the sentence was simply impossible... Instead he breathed “It still haunts me...”

She had stopped her ministrations and was looking at him. He could... he wanted to lose himself in those eyes, those infinitely fantastical eyes, sparkling with such intelligence and kindness... and, thankfully, life...

“I felt it...” she said with a small voice. “...the entire way... I felt how much it tormented you...” She closed her eyes  and bit her lip. Her hand wandered upwards and cupped his cheek. “But don't you see? The reason you felt this overpowering, near-maddening dread... is the same reason I came back!” she spoke, her voice quavering slightly. Her eyes opened again, moist but strong, and finally Link understood fully. Of course it was... goddess, he was such an abysmal idiot! She had returned for just the same cause that he would have... and she had probably felt a similar, heart-stopping moment when she had seen him staggering with a bleeding side... The thought of her going through what he had sent his stomach roiling again.

He tentatively took her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her touch like never before. “I see it...” he answered weakly. “But I have to protect you, don't I? I have to make sure you are not hurt, don't I?” he asked, more to the universe in general than to her. To his shame, he noticed that his voice too was rather unstable again.

“You do...” she said softly, her thumb stroking over his cheekbone. “But I have to ensure your safety too, Link...” Her voice was so soothing, despite her sad tone... as if it could just take all troubles, all problems away forever.

“But you are so much more... I... I value your life more than mine...” he admitted, meaning it with all his heart, no matter how corny it sounded. He looked at her again, simply because he wanted to see her eyes and the reaction on her face. Please believe me...

A soft, kind smile greeted him. She had cocked her head just slightly so she seemed  expectant. “And why would it be different for me?”

A whole spectacle of emotions flooded through him, both carrying him on wings of ultimate delight to the highest highs, and plunged him hard into the nigh inescapable depths of worry.

“But what if...” he began, but she interrupted.

“No! You fight for me...” she told him harshly and put her second hand on his other cheek. “...Let me fight for you too. I trust that you can protect me, do you hear? I do! And I am no fool. I know I cannot keep up with you... and I realize that I would just get in your way in a fight. But you cannot expect me to just stay away when I sense that you are in danger.”

“But that is what I must do! Put myself in harm's way so you can stay out of it...” he replied, his voice gentle. Now, with her so close, he could feel just how much the encounter with the boar from hell had shaken her.

“I cannot do that.” she simply said. “I cannot walk away when I know that you will be hurt or worse...”

“Zelda...” he began softly.

“I won't lose you!” she nearly shouted, holding his head firmly between her hands. “I won't...” Her voice trembled and her eyes were teary, but her gaze was solid, irrefutable.

Link raised his other hand and let his fingers brush lightly over her cheek, down to her shoulder, where it rested, his thumb caressing her neck.

“But what if that were the only way to go on? To save Hyrule and its millions of people?” he asked, knowing anyway that her mind was set and as unalterable as the sun in the sky.

“Then I will find another way! I would fight through hell and back to find it! There _always_ is another way!” She said it with such certainty, whether she herself felt it or not, that, to his own surprise, he felt... calmed.

He looked into her sky blue eyes and felt peace slowly return to his soul. Her beautiful eyes in her overwhelming face... he had to give it back to her as well!

Hoping he was doing the right thing, he sat closer and wrapped her in his arms. He let his cheek brush against hers, caressing her with it, drinking in her intoxicating scent. Only as an afterthought did he realize that, well, he was half-nude... it didn't matter. Not a second later she too locked him in an embrace of her own, holding him tight, her fingers digging into his bare back as if saying 'You're mine. I'm never letting you go.'

“You won't lose me... I promise...” he whispered, kissing her jaw just under her ear. He felt her shiver... then she nodded. “Don't you dare break that promise!” she breathed, planting a long kiss on the nape of his neck. But she didn't stop... she kissed him again, higher this time, still on his neck... then again, on his jaw... Slowly, gently, kissing him over and over she made her way to his lips. Her mouth burned on his, both his and her hunger bigger than ever before, driven by the near loss, the relief and their mutual love. Her hands left his back as she nearly devoured him and coursed through his hair, brushing it this way and that, gripping it fiercely, smoothing it gently.

Link kissed her back with all his fire, his tiredness forgotten. He let his hands explore, let them brush over her shoulders, down over her side, stroking her waist, going just a tiny bit lower before returning back up. Even through her shirt, touching her like this sent sparks through his entire body. But he wanted more...

Using this spell of bravery before it vanished, he used one hand to tug at her blouse so it came free of its confinement in her waistband and sent the same hand up inside her shirt to feel her skin.

Her belly twitched with a tiny sound from her mouth, but it was no refusal... just the electrifying feeling of his hand where it had not previously been. He felt her muscles relax and he continued his gentle caress, over her side, over her bellybutton.

Once again she gave these adorable little squeaks as he nibbled on her lips and played with his nose against hers. All worry, all fear... in this moment, they were nothing. Blasted away by the sheer force of affection and desire.

She grabbed the muscle on his neck with both hands and, using both her hands and her mouth against his, pushed him back so he lied down. Without breaking contact she moved her leg over him, kneeling above his stomach. Gently, using her teeth she pulled on his lower lip before resuming her fiery kiss. He could feel her soft, golden hair flow all over his bare chest and shoulders as her head moved, ever changing position on his lips. She let her hands go lower, stroking over his collarbone, then his chest, where they stopped. Her hands on his flesh, plus the pleasant, tickling sensation of her strands of sun-kissed hair... if he had not been wild before, this would drive him mad!

He used his hands, one inside of her shirt, one outside to travel to her back and pull her even closer, make the shared kiss even more intense. His drawing her towards him forced her hands to leave his chest and instead support herself with her elbows left and right from his head. Her hands free, they once again roamed through his hair, which he loved even more.

He knew what would follow... and he had no doubt that she knew too...

Let us do it! Let us, just for tonight, forget about everything else... today's horror, the Threat, our mission, everything!

As if she had heard him, she slowed her kisses and lifted her lips off his. She let them travel up to his nose, bit at the soft part of it ever so gently before planting another peck on it. Pushing herself up just slightly, just enough that they could look into each other's eyes, she opened them.

For just an instant, a new worry lodged itself into Link's mind... what... what if she expected something of him that he couldn't do? Or didn't know how to do? What did she expect of him? Would... would he be good enough?

“You know...” he said between his gasps for air. “You do know that I... that I've never... that I never did...” he admitted, sure that he didn't have to finish the sentence.

Instead of an answer she simply kissed him again... differently, more gentle... reassuring... it was a long, tender kiss, meant to set everything right.

She went up again, smiling, both gently and so tantalizingly impishly that he nearly lost it right then and there. Her face was encircled by her smooth hair cascading down all around him, like a tent of pure gold. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that, by now, hundreds of fireflies were dancing over the creek, illuminating her just enough so he could see clearly. He doubted she had ever been as beautiful as she was now...

She lowered her head again, this time though, aiming for his ear. Her whisper tickled his cheek.

“We will learn together.”


	38. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter directly follows the last and, therefore, is nothing but a lemon.  
> Feel free to skip, if this is not for you!

Together

After her words they looked in each other's eyes for an infinite second, panting, flushed, looking for that last bit of wordless confirmation.

Both felt their mouths twist into a grin, both nervous, yet mischievous. It was all the reassurance they needed...

Link, flexing his abdominal muscles, went up to meet her once more, her magnificent body still hovering so tantalizingly close above him. His face crashed into hers, a bit stronger than he had meant to, but it didn't matter. She giggled into his kiss, scrunching up her slightly squashed nose. “Someone's hungry...” she whispered, amused.

“Starved...” he breathed back and let his lips once again caress hers. Zelda's mind was vibrating with desire upon hearing his lustful, raspy voice. It was just this tiny bit frightening, just enough to be wildly exciting. Using his considerable strength, he sat up, pushing her back. She knelt, his legs between her knees. Link, his ever increasing arousal emboldening him, removed his probing left hand from inside her shirt and brought both to the front. Zelda nearly made a disappointed whimper... his slightly rough hand on her naked skin had pleased her to no end... But when she realized his new goal, she felt her face grow hot and her breath quicken all the more. Not breaking his intensive sucking and nibbling on her lips, he had opened the top button of her blouse... and the next... and the next...

With his fingers occasionally brushing against her chest, she couldn't suppress those weird, excited squeaks of hers anymore... she hoped that he didn't find them odd, or worse, disturbing the mood...

He showed no sign of stopping... his hands went ever lower, the row of buttons already halfway cleared...

Her heart fluttered... she felt like she wasn't getting enough air... his busy fingers were now against her belly, making her thoughts go numb, fraying her composure. She had to do something with her hands! Following pure impulse, she grabbed his shoulders and squeezed, more to hold on to something strong and stable than anything else...

He stopped. Link thought frantically what to do. What did her pressing his shoulders mean? Had he been to bold? Was he too fast again? Goddess, above, please don't say I ruined it!

Her hands relaxed slightly and her mouth left his and she breathed in sharply. “Don't stop... not now...” she squeaked, her voice fluttering. Releasing the tense breath he had been holding in relief, he looked down to open the last few pesky buttons that stood in his way. Her ivory flesh blinking through the crack of her almost open shirt drove him to near mindless haste. His hands couldn't wait to be on her skin again, trembled for that unique, exquisitely smooth feeling. But only after... every... last... button was...

There... now only one little matter remained...

Despite every nerve and muscle in his body was egging him on to be quick, he let all ten of his fingers travel slowly upwards over her belly. Again, she twitched, as if her delicate, flat tummy wanted to flee from his touch. But it was only reflex, all her nerves maximally taut... her skin yearned for his hands just as much as his hands lusted for its exploration. Still, he halted, despite the sight of his fingers under her open blouse sending him into all new heights.

Zelda relaxed her muscles, with considerable conscious effort, signalling him to continue. Her hands once again squeezed his shoulder, which she didn't even notice. He didn't react to it this time anyway.

When his fingers reached her bra, another tiny squeak escaped her throat. His fingers were cold... possibly because he was just as heart-stoppingly nervous as she was? That was at least some comfort...

He let the tips of his fingers move just the tiniest bit under the fabric, enough to make her racing breath even quicker. Between her flesh and the rim of her bra, he travelled to her back again, where he stopped.

Until now, her eyes had been closed... the sensations of touch were too strong, she doubted she could have seen anything at all, even were they open... now she had to! Why did he stop?

His eyes were fixed on hers, jittering back and forth... his face blushed, his expression questioning, almost pleading and infinitely cute...

He will see me... He wants to see me... and I want him to see me too...

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. He smiled as if she had just given him the best present imaginable, but only briefly... it was replaced by that intensely erotic look of hunger and lust and excitement and nerviness... she loved it!

His fingers got to work again as her flesh broke out in goosebumps, thinking what he was about to uncover. For an instant she felt fear... what if he didn't like what he saw? What if he only liked... fuller women? Would they even be able to continue after that?

The clasp came undone... she drew both her lips in and bit on them to keep herself from screaming out of sheer tension. The revelatory moment... she feared it intensely, but it also couldn't come quick enough...

She shut her eyes, firmly. She felt him remove it... Every fibre in her body roared for her hands to cover herself, but she resisted. His fingers brushed against her shoulder as he, infinitely gently, pulled her blouse away and down her arms. She followed, removing her hands from his shoulders so he could remove it, exposing her fully. She felt her now naked shoulders tremble... her nerves let this warm night appear cold. Multiple times her hands twitched, ready to cover her chest, but still, she wouldn't let them. She wanted this... her heart seemed ready to explode, but still... she couldn't even describe how much she wanted him to see her. And more...

Her eyes were still closed... she didn't dare look at his face, didn't dare see his expression, fearing a glimpse of... disappointment? Indifference? Anything less than arousal? It took nearly five seconds before her curiosity grew stronger than her fear. She opened one eye...

Link looked upon the goddess in front of her. Despite it feeling completely inappropriate, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. So beautiful...

Fireflies danced around them both, lending just enough light to see everything.

He had technically already seen her shoulders, her belly, her waist, but... seeing her now, complete, was unendingly more breathtaking! The elegant curve from her slender neck to her shoulders... Her slim waist, her flat belly with a bellybutton that just invited a kiss, or a hundred... and now her shapely breasts, as he thought, just large enough to be a handful... ivory, like all of her skin, with a slightly darker nipple... he couldn't quite see the colour, it was too dark... but it was erect, inviting, awaiting his touch... and only his...

She was afraid… he could feel it. She shivered... he did too... He noticed the sky blue of one of her eyes, which seemed to shine brightly even in the night. Her face, nervous, hopeful, begging him to say something. But how could he? How could he say anything that did justice to what his eyes perceived? How could an ant hope to describe an angel?

Her innocence and cuteness fanned the flames of his lust even higher. He grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled himself to her face once more. For a few seconds, she was so tense and stiff, he was afraid she was in shock. Then she melted into his kiss, reciprocating it more and more until her fiery fierceness that he adored so much was back.

“So beautiful...” he whispered between their deep kisses. “So beautiful...” He repeated it until he was sure she had understood.

Zelda's mind was once again racing, but now from pure desire. His kiss, more desperate, more passionate than ever before, told her all she needed... curbed her fear, allayed her doubts.

“So beautiful...” He said it again and again... she loved him for it, loved his understanding of her, loved how he comforted her... it only fuelled her need. So emboldened by his words and actions, she let her hands wander, let them trace his firm muscles, starting from his shoulder, over his chest, down to his strong belly. She delighted in the feeling of her fingers over the hard lumps around his navel, letting them brush over them countless times. Zelda kneaded his maddeningly sexy chest, enjoying the feeling of his flesh in her hands... she hoped her exploring would push him to do the same... Now that her brief spell of worry was overcome, she wanted him to resume his touches, wanted him to discover the new territory with his skin as well. The look on his face when he had seen her... his dumb grin, his fascinated expression, his beautiful eyes sparkling in pure joy... she wanted more! She wanted him to do that face again, wanted to see it when he looked at her, touched her, felt her... That brief memory of him, eyes glinting in pure, powerful desire... She felt the wetness between her legs grow in sheer anticipation... normally a source of shame, but not now... not with him... never with him!

But now he was too bloody slow! She took his left with her right and gently led it from her waist upwards. He seemed to take the hint as his other hand followed suit. The excitement as his fingers trailed ever closer made her feel faint...

Link felt the muscles in his arm tremble as her hand led him up. The simple act of her inviting him so explicitly, so unmistakably made his erection strain painfully in his pants. She was just too damn sexy... especially when she was a bit naughty...

His fingers found soft, yet firm flesh. A soft whimper from her lips against his told him he was where she wanted him to be. Her hand returned to his body, which sent electricity through his skin directly to his brain. Throwing caution to the wind, he let his left hand move to cup her breast, feeling both the delicate tenderness of it and the surprising rigidity of the nub that crowned it. The world started dancing and twisting in his head, so intense was the rush of excitement, so perfect was the feeling in his palm. His right followed, despite his jittery nervousness, painfully careful... feeling it... squeezing it... kneading it...

He could feel her react, felt her breath against his face, felt her body move on its own, heard her tiny, high, supremely adorable moans... the sensation of his hands causing her to make these noises, these urgent contortions of her body... his manhood rubbing against the fabric of his trousers was almost enough to send him flying over the edge, but not quite... While most of his will was aimed at pleasing her to the best of his abilities, a strong, selfish part still yearned for her touch down there... But that could wait... for now he was content in submitting to her needs, being her slave, existing only to drive her on, let her reach new, tremendous heights. His thumbs brushed against her nipples... lightly, still afraid that every touch might be too much, hopelessly ignorant of where pleasure ended and pain started...

He felt her giggle slightly, felt her tummy tense and her mouth twist against his... Ticklish, are we? For some reason, even her giggles were wildly erotic to him at the moment... Well, let's tickle you a bit more!

Though not without regret, his lips parted with hers... he heard her sharp intake of air, and her quavering, trembly exhalation... He let his lips travel along her jaw, opened his eyes briefly to see the earring... it too gave him courage for the delicious madness he was about to do. Kiss after kiss, he made his way down her neck, taking his time, teasing her... Link was sure she knew where he was going... he suspected she might know more than him about love-making, even if it was just knowledge from books...

Using just his lips, he pinched the sensitive skin on her neck and felt her move her head to the side, making this side of her even longer so he could fit more attention on it.

Zelda bit her lower lip as she felt Link's nibbling on her neck. His mouth travelling lower excited her mightily... thought the pace was almost infuriatingly slow! He went all the way to her shoulder before trailing down her clavicle bone. More and more she lost control of her body, occasionally stretching in tension, then buckling in delight, while her skin was an intense bolero of hot and cold goosebumps.

Now she stretched, almost through no conscious will of her own, to let him access his goal easier... almost...

He trailed downwards, ever closer, tilting slightly to the left. She felt her blood pumping in her neck at a speed which seemed nearly dangerous.

Finally, after what seemed like a century of waiting, his lips found her breast, anxious for his caress. She felt his lips close around her nipple and, involuntarily, her hands hugged his head, pulling it closer, combing through his hair... She moaned softly as her fingers gripped his messy, enticing strands... Sensations that she could never have imagined coursed through her... not only the sheer erotic pleasure that sent bolts of lightning both to her brain and further down, but also the simplistic closeness, the understanding, the mutual feelings of desire and affection... By now she was no longer kneeling above him, but sitting on his legs, as her knees had given out... she felt his hardness between his thighs against her and nearly burst with emotion at this most direct, most honest flattery.

His lips were getting bolder... she felt them squeeze around her sensitive flesh while his tongue caressed it inside his mouth. What little ability to think had been left to her now felt completely gone. She buried her face in his hair, breathing in his masculine scent that sent her flying even more. Despite knowing that, technically, this was only the beginning of their explorations of each other, she didn't want him to stop, ever. Her fingers clenched, as did her legs, briefly, as she inhaled sharply... A foaming wave of pleasure had broken over her… short, sweet, unexpected…

“Ohh, goddess...” she whispered against his head, barely in control of her own voice. She heard him sigh steamily and his hot mouth left her left bosom to finally pay attention to her right. Both the cool feeling of the evening air around her now wet nub and his hot lips sucking on her other heightened her arousal. Another moan escaped her throat, longer this time... still, she felt a tiny bit embarrassed at this display of sexual thrill, but that notion was quickly ebbing away, buried by other, so much more important sensations.

Firing up her curiosity even more, she felt his erection move, strain even stronger against its confinement and push against her centre as he heard her voice. Once more, sensations of comfort, excitement and lust thundered through her at feeling his reaction to her. She also felt it was time for her to do something... she couldn't let him have all the fun, now could she?

Despite absolutely adoring the feeling of her fingers in his hair as he nibbled on her, she let her hands travel lower, past his chest, past his belly...

Careful, not really knowing what to do, she placed her right hand on the bulge in his pants. His reaction was as immediate as it was delicious to her. His entire body convulsed, he moaned, his lips, just for an instant, closed so tightly around her breast that it almost hurt... all that from one simple touch through two layers of fabric... For the first time in what seemed like ages, Zelda opened her eyes and looked down, past his head to her hands on his crotch. She couldn't say what made her more giddy, the sight of his face buried in her chest, or her hand down there, on his hardness. Infinitely curious, she rubbed it, trying to get a feel for it through his trousers... She felt his hot breath against her breast covered with his saliva as he moaned.

Even though she thought it wildly erotic, it seemed to restore some of her thinking mind. “Someone's hungry...” she whispered in his ear, delighted at seeing goosebumps forming on his shoulders.

He didn't answer, or couldn't. She didn't care. Now she only wanted to get him to the same heights as he had brought her...

Link shuddered... her hand was right there! Right there! When his lips had found her beautiful, smooth, infinitely appetizing breast he had thought that, if they were to stop here, he would have no regrets. Now everything had turned upside down once again! All thinking had trickled away, decidedly downwards. Farore's mercy, he could feel the warmth of her hand through his trousers now! His face was leaning against her chest, the delightful softness still part of its world, but despite him unwilling to stop, he couldn't even concentrate on suckling any longer.

Then her hand left and he wanted to scream for it to return, just until his intoxicated mind realized what was about to happen. Both her hands against his belly, her fingers pointing downward, they were already between his skin and his pants. He felt the muscles in his abdomen contract, just as hers had done, before consciously relaxing them again. Almost as if in a trance, his hands left her skin to push against the ground, lifting his bottom off, hoping to all three that she was indeed about to do what he hoped she would.

Oh goddess...

Slowly he felt his underpants move, guided by her hands. Further and further they slid as time seemed to come to a near stop. Suddenly he could intimately feel even the slightest brush of her hands against his thighs, his face against her chest, her still clothed legs against his... suddenly everything was a source of excitement and his breath briefly caught in his throat. Goddess above, she would see! See... all of him! Instantly he could understand the moment of fear he had sensed in her. But... she wanted to... she was undressing him! Whole firestorms coursed over his skin at the realization. He felt himself swallow... despite everything, he still was a bit ashamed of his body... especially this part which was so stubbornly out of control. But nonetheless, there could be no question that he wanted her to continue. His excitement even heightened by fear, he craved her looks... and her touch.

Time returned as if it had never left. Link opened his eyes as his trousers were nearly far enough that he would be fully exposed. He didn't want to seem as if he was hiding...

Leaning back just a bit, avoiding to look at her face for now, he saw as his manhood jumped up, finally free of its prison, the night air cool over hot skin.

Goddess, her fingers were close... just a hand's breadth away, still grabbing the fabric of his pants. She was still...

His curiosity and uncertainty taking the better of him, he looked up at her face. Many things he had expected and feared... worry, insecurity, disgust, even fright... But not this... for just an instant, while looking down, she had that scholarly look, as if identifying a new, captivating specimen. Then her eyes swivelled up to his and her face instantly became a mischievous, almost devilish smile... so much so that, just for a second, he was slightly afraid...

“Someone's hungry...” she repeated for the third time with that naughty look that violently threatened to shatter his composure.

Despite wanting to grab her hand and lead her to his middle, he too gave her a breathless grin. “Can you blame me?” he asked.

“If you weren’t, I might…” she mumbled. Her hand twitched... he could feel her hesitation. But at the moment he was too... everywhere and, frankly, too bloody afraid to know what to do. His whole body was quaking, both anxious and yearning for her touch... The sight, and feel, of his exposed stiffness to, undoubtedly, his dream-girl, was... too indescribably surreal for him to even hope to react...

He didn't have to hope...

Zelda, swallowing, her fingers trembling, she let her right hand move towards him. She couldn't say what she had expected... to see or to feel... Now, that he was before her, bereft of any defence... she found she liked the sight of him even more... Whether it was that ultimate sign of trust from him to her, or just her considerable arousal, it didn't matter... what she saw pleased her... and, despite having been vaguely fearful for what seeing him down there might cause her to feel, she... knew she lusted for it as another part of him to love. It was neither weird, nor fearsome, nor repulsive... it was him. And he was hers.

Her fingers brushed against him and she heard his shuddering breath… she hesitated, completely unsure what to do… she realized that despite all theoretical knowledge, she still had really no concept of… anything. How to touch, where to touch, what to bloody do…The last thing she wanted right now was to cause him discomfort… the thought of him pushing her hands away, telling her that it wasn’t working at all, was a dreadful one… She felt his apprehension, though her own mind was far to befuddled to detect whether it came from anticipation or worry… Then again… he had, so far, known what to do, hadn’t he? Instinctively, that is… maybe it all wasn’t so terribly complicated as her ever persistent analytical mind thought?

Trying to rekindle some of her earlier boldness, she let her fingertips touch it again and remain... Again, a sharp intake of air, but also a twitch from his hips, decidedly towards her hand and not away… Gently, she let her questing hand grab it, which caused his belly to spasm and him to sigh. Unable to stop herself from grinning, she let her hand move towards the tip of his part. Another sigh, as well as an involuntary movement from his leg, rocking her whole body. A nervous, but quite delighted giggle escaped her… she loved the noises he was making, loved his helpless twitching, the intensely concentrated and erotic look on his face, eyes closed and jaw clenched… Zelda also had to admit that she liked the feel of him in her hand, the soft, yet unexpectedly rigid and hot feel of his manhood… It was a wildly exciting sensation to be gripping him there and to see what it did to him. When her hand had reached his tip, she brought it back down, slowly peeling his foreskin away, revealing the slightly darker part underneath. The effects on him were immediate and magnificent. A shuddering moan, a spasm through his body and his hips involuntary bucking so he slid even further through her fingers. She smiled with glee that such a simple touch could turn this strong, confident warrior to putty in her hands, that a tiny movement on his flesh could send him cascading into pleasure that he couldn’t even control himself any more. Biting her lip impishly, enraptured, by his adorable helplessness in her hands, and his complete submission, she began moving her hand rhythmically up and down. Despite the sight of his strangely appealing member in her palm fascinating her to no end, she wanted to look at his face again. By now his head was thrown back, his mouth open, breathing fast and heavily… The acutely erotic display of enjoyment on this gorgeous boy’s features even furthered her own arousal. The thought of what would hopefully come next nearly took her breath away from hot anticipation… but for now, seeing him like this, seeing his body react so violently to her every tiny movement… not in her wildest dreams had she thought that she could get this thrilled…

Link was lost… his body was sending new, unspeakable signals crisscross through every nerve and muscle… No nocturnal alone-activity he had done could even come close, could even compare to what her wonderful, fantastic hand was doing to him right now. He had completely, willingly, relinquished control over to her and the sheer might of the pleasure she was giving him nearly made him lose his mind.

It only took 10 seconds, maybe, before his pleasure threatened to culminate in one mind-shattering climax… despite every cell in his body praying that it might continue, he didn’t want to… Did she know what would happen if she continued? It would go… everywhere!

Oh goddess… his hips bucked one last time and he knew it was too late… He felt the first violent convulsion of his orgasm, and at the same time the heart-stopping dread of her being disgusted by what would come of it! In a barely coordinated action his hands snapped over his member just as he felt his own release…

To his absolute shock, he saw that he had been too late… a little bit hit Zelda’s naked shoulder! Panic yanking him agonizingly out of the glorious moment, he felt his eyes widen as he perceived her surprised expression as she looked from his cupping hands to her side where he had hit her. So excruciatingly interrupted in his high-point, he was now nearly stunned and had no idea what to do.

“Oh goddess Zelda I’m so sorry, please, oh shit, I’m… here let me… argh!” he stammered, his heart pounding. He had almost tried to wipe off the blob on her skin with his hand, with which he had just deflected most of it, and had only barely stopped himself in time. He reached over to the stream, washing his hand in horror-fuelled haste before wiping the disgraceful trace of his climax off of her pristine skin. “Th-There, off… I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry, I…” he blabbered, as he looked at her face, expecting stunned revulsion, but… wait… she was… looking amused?!? What his eyes told him made so little sense to his brain, that he just stared, dumbfounded. Then she exploded in laughter, which confused him even more. What in the world was going on?!

Her left hand gently cupped his cheek. “If only you knew how adorable you just were!” she squeezed out between giggling.

Still befuddled by her apparent lack of outrage, he tentatively asked: “So… you’re not upset that…”

She scrunched up her face in a softly chiding way and shook her head. “Dummy!” she growled and pulled him towards her, so that she could kiss her. Slowly the abject panic was replaced by relief. Link felt himself join into her giggling, now light-headed that the horror he had been sure would follow, turned out to be completely unfounded.

“Goddess, I was so sure you would be… well… disgusted…” he muttered when their kiss broke, glancing up at her, still a tiny bit doubtful.

“Well…” she said pensively, raising her right hand… which was… covered… much to his renewed shock. She inspected it critically, obviously slightly unsure what to make of it, rubbing her rather slippery fingers. Link watched her, wide-eyed, hoping that, well… it wouldn’t put her off future… adventures together…

Finally she shrugged and casually rinsed it off in the stream. “Not that special, really…”

He released the incredibly tension filled breath he had been holding. “Din’s hellfire, I… I thought you would, well… have a fit…” he mumbled truthfully.

She snorted, again with that slightly chiding expression. “Why? I can just wash it off!” she chuckled. Link couldn’t even fathom his own relief… but then again, what had he expected? This was the girl that hadn’t hesitated to go into a soot covered smithy, that had gleefully joined him in a mud-fight, that had proven that she didn’t fear blood and gore…

“Besides…” she said, interrupting his introspection. “…it definitely means that I did something right, doesn’t it?” The look of mischief on her still erotically flushed face, combined with that impish, sexy voice of hers… Link swallowed and felt the fire in his loins return. The brief moment of panic had wilted his member, but now… with her still clearly in the mood… he sensed the blood flowing eagerly back. And with it his hunger… With his climax so brutally interrupted, his body yearned for more…

Zelda, a little surprised, saw the inferno take hold of his eyes once again, instantly, as if she had flipped a switch. Before she could react, he lunged at her, as hungry as before, and continued devouring her lips. As she felt his arousal, her own lust, only briefly suspended, returned in full force… she had been mildly disappointed when he had, well, gone limp in her hand after his orgasm… she was delighted and, weirdly, proud that it was her that had availed him this glorious moment, and found that she would love the opportunity to do it again, only to glimpse his adorable face at his apex again, but… still, it would have left her without such release… But now, seeing, or, more accurately, feeling how alight he still was…

With a low, almost animalistic growl he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back until she was lying on the soft grass. Their mouths were locked together, as were their hips. She felt his once again rigid member pressing against her belly, which sent those amazing sparks through her brain again. Goddess, she was dying to touch it again, but… she had dominated him enough, for now… She gladly gave control back to him as he pinned her under his body, which was equally exciting, but in a different way. His hands once again trailed downwards, found her breasts again, which made the world turn inside her head. She adored his touch there, but… hopefully he would go even further?

He slid slightly off of her, much to her disappointment, but, delightfully, that gave him room to let his left hand travel downwards.

Zelda’s mind roared and trembled at the prospect of what he would do next… the possibilities, the uncertainty, the almost complete submission to his whim… nothing imaginable could top this excitement she was feeling.

His mouth, too, left and made its way down, trailing kisses as it went. His questing lips found her awaiting nipple just as his fingers were at the hem of her trousers. Her senses went wild, she almost had an attack of vertigo as the blood rushed through her veins… She felt her middle eager for him, wet and tingling… A quick thought was spent for hoping that he would be… informed what that meant, but… for now, all her doubts were buried under layers upon layers of pleasure and lust.

Because her head was spinning, she had to grip his hair, and the firm muscle on his back, to regain some stability… He seemed to take it as encouragement, which she didn’t mind at all. He redoubled his ministrations with his mouth, both tonguing and sucking on her sensitive skin… and, finally, he allowed his hand under the waistband and to the place where she so eagerly wanted it to be…

Link’s world was tumbling deliciously down into wonderful, sexual madness. The indescribably excitement of feeling this magnificent girl under him, twisting and trembling as his hand meandered to her middle made him wish it could last forever. It was surprising to him how much pleasure he could derive from simply making her feel good, giving her all the attention, without expecting anything back… like she had done before…

As his fingers entered her pants, brushed briefly over a few crisp, yet soft hairs and found a wonderful, warm wetness to explore, he nearly lost all composure though. His once again painfully erect manhood demanded to be introduced to where his hand was, but Link elected to be patient a little longer.

He tentatively let his fingers cup Zelda’s middle, which made her whole body writhe involuntarily, and moan in that squeaky way which he adored to no end.

Goddess above, he loved seeing her reactions, they thrilled him spectacularly. But… well… he felt that the whole situation was a tiny bit unfair… him completely nude and she still half clothed…

Gently, he let his hand slip back out, not the least bit put off by just how wet it had become in mere seconds… on the contrary…

“No…!” she whimpered, her voice high and shaky.

‘Someone’s hungry…’ He didn’t say it, but the realization of her sexual arousal still filled him with glee. Instead he gave her a brief but very intense kiss on the lips before letting his hands open the bindings of her trousers and pulling her downwards. Giving a tiny squeal, she raised her bottom. Once the pesky things were off, he, well, attempted to steal a glance at what he had uncovered… sadly, that was doomed to fail… while the fireflies shared just enough light for him to make out her ivory skin and even her facial expression, it was too dark to go exploring down there… another time, then, he thought, and the idea filled him with anticipation for hopefully hundreds more such enchanting, breathless, heart-pounding occasions.

His visual sense impeded, he immediately resumed his attention to his sense of touch… that, at least, didn’t depend on light…

Zelda felt herself tremble and the goosebumps were back on her shoulders. There she lay, utterly naked before him… It was a bit like before, but better… and worse… She wanted him to see her, completely, everything off… she wanted to be naked, with him… But for now, she was glad for the darkness. The idea of him… eyeing her down there… closely, was… disturbing… yet oddly arousing as well.

There it was! That face again, that beautiful expression of pure, innocent, mesmerized joy… that wonderful, soft love on his features, just by looking at her! Goddess, she could lose herself in his eyes, this moment could last forever for all she cared! But… She too wanted to see more of him, she admitted to herself… and blushed, which she found absolutely ridiculous after what they had already done… But still… she wanted to see every last bit of him, touch every singly spot… and kiss it… just as she wanted that done to her by him. All those thoughts raced through her mind in an instant upon seeing his handsome face, gazing upon her in pure bliss. There were no words for how much it excited her!

But she was suddenly yanked out of her reverie when his hands once again resumed their questing. Before she could think, his fingers were once again between her legs, which instantly banished all coherent thought in favour of mindless ecstasy. Involuntarily she clamped her legs together, which, on one hand, pressed his hand even closer to her, but also left him little room to manoeuvre.

“Am I… Am I hurting you?” he asked, clearly worried.

“No!” she nearly screamed. “Keep going!”

Fighting against reflex, she loosened the muscles in her legs to allow him the access that he, and she, desired.

His fingers moved and sent her flying through wet, hot clouds of lust. She could feel every tiny movement, all her attention centred around her sex. She felt her body twitch uncontrollably as his fingers parted her lips… It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing, but just the sensation of being touched by someone else… him… it drove her wild! She reached between her legs and grabbed his hand. She searched until she had found his index and middle finger, then guided it up and down a few times, before showing them the place to enter her. As she did so, felt his mouth once again close around her breast, much to her delight. With both his hot tongue and his fingers caressing her, she felt close to bursting from intensely tingling pleasure. But she held herself back, as hard as it was.

“Link…” she breathed. “Please… now…” She hoped he would understand.

He stopped and raised his head to look at her. His face was flushed, excited, maddeningly erotic… and questioning. He understood. She nodded.

Quickly, eagerly, he moved between her legs, which she had now spread for him. She had to watch… the sight of him, hovering between her thighs, his manhood so very close to her middle… the tension was nearly enough to make her scream like crazy!

He leaned forward, supporting himself with his right, leading himself with his left. She felt it touch her, a rain of electricity pouring over her, every sense heightened to the extreme. Slowly, she felt him put pressure on her… She felt his thundering arousal almost as much as her own… it took all his self control to go as slowly as he did… but she was thankful…

Tentatively, he entered her, the feeling of his flesh inside hers stampeding all over her senses. He breathed something unintelligible, lost in his own almost overpowering arousal and pleasure… Zelda felt his hardness spread her, millimetre by millimetre, wonderfully gently… A sudden, slight twinge of pain… she gasped slightly and grabbed him somewhere.

He stopped instantly. “Is it bad?” he asked between his own heavy breaths.

She shook her head. It wasn’t. Just a bit sudden… “Just wait… please…” she breathed. She hoped, she prayed that they wouldn’t have to stop… not because of this... hoped that it would just go away...

She felt him lower his head, obviously careful not to move his lower body. His lips brushed lightly against hers, soothing, asking wordlessly for her wellbeing… Lifting her head, she returned his affection, hoping to mend the dent in his and her arousal that the pain had caused. She placed her hand in the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. He left her lips, raining kisses and nibbles over her cheek, her jaw, her neck… He knew just what to do… the pain faded, washed away by renewed, even more potent desire. Tentatively, she moved her hips, wanting to feel him again. That spot within her still felt a bit raw… but the sensation of his member kissing her innermost place, and the pleasure it brought were far more powerful. Absentmindedly, she noticed that the place she had grabbed him earlier was his right buttock… perfect! Now, instead of bracing against it, she gently pushed him down.

He responded immediately, none of his erotic hunger gone. As tenderly as before, he buried himself in her, further and further… Zelda gasped multiple times, sometimes when it stung, but definitely mostly in pure pleasure. He, too, moaned throatily, his mouth just by her ear… She felt him tremble in her and in her hands, just as she trembled herself. She felt his hip against hers, delightful warmth spreading through her from his entire length, from where he entered to his tip deep within her. He lay on her now, belly to belly, chest to chest… He exhaled, groaning in ecstatic pleasure by her ear…

Zelda felt complete… with him against her… within her… she was complete… she closed her eyes and embraced him, pulled him close, letting her one hand rest on the back of his head, where it could ruffle his hair. Right now was the perfect moment… She enjoyed the sound of his heavy, lusty breathing. She enjoyed his mind-numbingly sexy smell, more intense now than ever before. She enjoyed the feeling of him all over her, the feeling of maximal closeness to him, both physically and emotionally.

Paradise.

He waited… she realized he was waiting for her… This incredibly selfless boy, who probably wanted nothing more than finally ravage her… Zelda felt so much love stream warmly through her mind and body that tears welled up in her eyes… thank goddess he couldn’t see her right now. She decided to suspend this emotionality for now… and get back to what they both wanted.

Still having him pressed so wonderfully close against her entire body, she began moving and twisting her hips. The pleasure was intense, even the little movements deep within her were wildly stimulating.

Taking her invitation he lifted his hip as far as it would go while being held by her, then, still gently, thrust it back down.

Inside her head, everything went white. Thank goddess she hadn’t let him wait any longer!

Link, already barely in control of his own body, felt his mind go numb while his body went hopelessly aflame. He had waited all he could… waited for her command, her signal, any tell that he could go ahead… everything, from the tips of his hair to his toes was on fire, yearning to move…

If he let himself, he knew he would hit his climax immediately, so potent was the feeling of being inside her, completely engulfed by her wonderful, hot body. It took all his concentration not to go absolutely wild… both because he feared hurting her, and because he hoped that she might join him in this near mindless ride to the peak of pleasure.

When she grinded her hips against him and let him feel himself inside her, all restraint was lost… He moved, purely on reflex, giving nearly all control to his body, just barely holding on. He heard himself groan, not of his own volition, as the incomparable feeling of being in her drove him to near insanity. He couldn’t focus on anything else… maybe her hot breath against his shoulder as she held on to him… all inhibition, all worry was forgotten… he moaned and whimpered into her ear as he tried to move for maximum pleasure, his whole body quaking, unable to process the immense sensations coursing through him. Pleasure, love, devotion, affection… all concentrated wordlessly in this moment. While all his longing in his hopelessly overwrought brain was looking for its release, there was still a part of him that prayed that he gave her pleasure too…

Zelda gasped and moaned in ever increasing intensity. Every time she felt him penetrate her innermost places she couldn’t help but squeak in pure delight. She had her face buried in the place where his shoulder became his neck, breathing in his scent at every turn, gripping the flesh on his back and his hair.

She was close… so deliciously close… all his prior ministrations had made sure of that… nothing mattered, just the pure, innocent feeling of him close to her, lost in a wild, barely controlled dance of constantly changing domination and submission.

His moans of intense pleasure were the song of angels, his breath against her ear the most gentle wind, his hardness inside her the gift of the goddesses, driving her to unimaginable new heights.

She was almost there, almost… how much she wanted to share this moment with him… this and every moment… she hoped to all goddesses that might listen that his joy was as acute as hers…

With one last thrust of his hips he sent her over the edge, free-falling into a hot, rough sea of pure, electric pleasure, raking through her body, making her writhe underneath him with uncontrollable whimpers and squeaks. She pulled him close with all her might as the force of her orgasm threatened to whisk her away to far, magical places, but she wanted to stay with him… her knees clamped his hips, controlled by pure, primitive delight as wave after wave of her climax coursed through her as he kept thrusting.

She felt him convulse and hug her back as hotness spread inside her, he too reaching his climax with a long, low groan. They both danced their age old, violently convulsing dance, unified, together in their shared moment of an absolute high. None of them thinking, or worrying… just feeling the white-hot joy of the peak of togetherness.

Zelda felt him slow inside of her as the whiteness in her head subsided. She knew he was still riding his high-point and delighted in the whimpering sighs he was making that betrayed his wonderful sensation. She waited for him, holding him close, almost wishing that this moment could last forever…

Slowly his taut muscles relaxed and she felt him nearly collapse on herself as his member slowly wilted inside of her. He rolled off of her, but she held him close, moving with him. He was tired and so was she… the day had brought many excitements… But she didn’t want to let go, she couldn’t… If it were her choice, she would stay unified for all eternity, here, on this patch of grass in a clearing of some forest, surrounded by fireflies. She felt him hug her, weakly, completely exhausted. She smiled… He was hers and she was his… now more than ever…

There were no words and none were needed… she felt him slowly sink into sleep and she knew she would soon follow. She took just a few more moments to enjoy the heat of his naked body against hers… As her eyes closed she felt completely content and safe in his arms.

The afterglow of their shared, life-changing experience lead them gently to the sweetest slumber… both already half dreaming, their last thoughts were for each other and the newfound intensity of their love.

 


End file.
